A Tropical Holiday
by DiddyKF1
Summary: The 2016 Enthusia season has wrapped up with Diddy winning his fourth Professional Cup championship! In celebration, DK decides to reward his nephew by going with him on a nice family vacation for two on a mysterious island with supernatural abilities. This will contain lots of uncle/nephew love, monkeying around, Kong fun, adventuring in unexplored jungles, and so much more!
1. Island Invitation and Preparations

_**Happy December, FanFiction writers! Since it's the first day of the month that kicks off the holiday season, I thought I'd come up with a new holiday special, and this is what I've come up with for this year!**_

 ** _For this 2016 Christmas special, DK and Diddy decide to take a nice, relaxing, not-so-cold vacation on a dream-like tropical island, and plan to return home in time for the winter holidays. As you might expect in my Donkey Kong Country stories, there will be lots of fun ahead!_**

 _ **This will contain pretty much everything I can dream of putting in a DKxDiddy "family pairing" story. There will be plenty of "uncle/nephew" family love, monkeying around, journeying through unexplored jungles, family cuddling, tickling, some rather "babyish" Kong-flavored nonsense, and so much more!**_

 ** _NOTE: If you don't understand how DK and Diddy are familiar with this "dream-like tropical island" I mentioned above, I advise that you please read chapter 100 of "DK & Diddy: Brotherly Uncle x Nephew Moments" before reading this, unless you'd like a spoiler alert in order!_**

 ** _And so, without further ado, it's time to begin a much-needed Donkey Kong-style holiday!_**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 1_**

 ** _Island Invitation and Preparations_**

* * *

It was the morning after Thanksgiving on Kongo Bongo. The Kongs had enjoyed a pleasant dinner set up in Cranky's cabin, and, needless to say, the bananas were enjoyable!

Diddy Kong's fourth Enthusia Professional Cup championship was still fresh on everyone's minds. The little monkey had impressively driven his Nissan Xanavi Nismo Skyline GT-R to his third Nürburgring Finale win on the famous Nürburgring Nordschleife in Germany, sealing his fourth Professional Cup title in the process. Diddy became just the fourth driver in Enthusia history to win four titles, joining the three great seven-time champions who still shared the all-time record. It still hadn't sunk in to anyone in the Kong family that Donkey Kong's little nephew and sidekick now ranked fourth on the all-time list of Enthusia champions!

DK was not only proud for his beloved nephew, but also because he finally earned his own championship ring, as Diddy's race engineer, in his first year in that position! DK had never been able to earn a championship in the four years he competed as a driver for Nissan in the nineties, but now he could finally get the credit he had deserved for so long, and the famous duo couldn't wait to share their glory with each other.

The Enthusia Awards Ceremony would be coming up in Tokyo, Japan in just a few weeks, and DK and Diddy were planning to take a nice, relaxing vacation to shake off the stresses of a grueling 21-race season that had spanned from February to November. Some of the Kongs offered to go with them, but DK and Diddy insisted that this should be a "Family Vacation for Two." The other Kongs agreed with their plan. Dixie was saddened at first, but Diddy reassured her that once he and DK returned, he would spend as much time with her as possible after Christmas. After all, training for the 2017 Enthusia season would begin just a few weeks after New Year's.

The duo's plan to begin their vacation was just a few days away. They would start their vacation wherever they planned to go, then attend the Enthusia Awards Ceremony in Tokyo, where Diddy would be expected to make a championship speech. After a few days in Tokyo, they would return to their vacation for another week until Christmastime arrived, after which they would return to Kongo Bongo and spend Christmas with their family. DK felt that this was the perfect way to treat Diddy to a glorious off-season by rewarding him for a job well done after their first season together. He simply couldn't wait to start playing with his beloved nephew in such cuddly and childish ways once their vacation began.

The skies were beautifully blue on this fine Friday morning, although temperatures were a little chilly, indicating that winter was not far away. DK and Diddy were on their living room couch, having just finished their banana-filled breakfast, and were pondering ideas about their upcoming vacation.

"Where do you think we should go, little buddy?" DK asked Diddy.

"I haven't the faintest idea, big buddy," the monkey responded.

"I know it must be hard for you, but I wanted to make it up to you, since you had such a great drive on the Nürburgring!" chuckled DK, making Diddy blush happily, "You're a champion again, and you're one of Enthusia's all-time greats now! You deserve to choose where we should go for our vacation."

"Aww, DK!" said Diddy.

"There are many places out in the world we could go to," continued DK, "It's okay if you don't have a decision right now, but we need to have our plans ready before November is over."

"I know, DK," sighed Diddy, still feeling empty-handed on ideas.

DK lifted his nephew onto his lap and hugged him tightly. The monkey responded by wrapping his arms around the ape's neck so they could nuzzle each others' faces.

"I'm glad I could win the championship with you by my side," said Diddy with one of his cute monkey smiles.

"I'm glad I could help you, little nephew," replied DK, "I'm much happier than ever to be your race engineer."

Diddy's smile grew bigger, and he kissed DK on the lips. The ape kissed the monkey's lips in return.

Just then, there was a knock on the front door. The two Kongs instantly broke off their hug, and Diddy jumped off DK's lap and ran on all fours towards the door. He quickly straightened his red "Nintendo" baseball cap and brushed off his arms and legs so that he could look as neat as he could for their visitor.

Then, the little simian opened the door, and on the porch stood Cranky, which he and DK found not very surprising.

"Still sinking in that championship glory?" the old codger commented.

Diddy simply chuckled.

"Anyways, I thought I'd inform you two that I've found a perfect plan for the vacation you've been planning," said Cranky.

DK and Diddy both widened their eyes with interest.

"Do you remember … two years ago … when you went to that mysterious island with somewhat magical capabilities that I can't understand … and found all those treasures?" asked Cranky.

DK and Diddy both looked at each other with amazement. They vividly remembered that fun-filled adventure from which they brought home so many treasures in celebration of the twentieth anniversary of their first heroic adventure.

"Well, judging from my senses, that island has invited you to enjoy a nice stay there," informed Cranky.

DK and Diddy were both delighted. They had dreamed of going to that mysterious island again ever since they journeyed there two years ago.

Then, a strange thought spiraled in Diddy's head.

"Wait a minute. How could you tell that the island was inviting us?" he questioned his great-grandfather.

"I do know a few legends about that island, but not much since I've never been there," replied Cranky, "I was on a flight with Funky because I had some errands to run outside Kongo Bongo. On our way back, we flew over that island, and a strange light was shining upwards from below. It gave me the sense that it was inviting the both of you to come over for a vacation."

Diddy felt rather dumbfounded. How could one light shining from the mysterious island be telling them that it wanted he and DK to take a vacation there?

"There are way too many unexplained phenomenons about that island," the simian commented.

"Like I said, you've been there once, but I haven't, so I can't really help you much about what hasn't been explained," said Cranky, "Anyways, since your vacation is just a few days away, I greatly consider checking that place out. It just might be the place."

With that, Cranky turned and climbed down the ladder, and he slowly walked back into the jungle.

Diddy closed the door and looked at DK. The two shared smiles as the thought of taking a vacation on their dream island was on the brink of coming true.

"DK, … I think I've finally made up my mind," said Diddy.

DK chuckled, "You wanna go back to that island, little buddy?"

"You bet, big buddy!" replied Diddy eccentrically.

"Alright, then!" said DK, "Let's get our things ready, and we'll take off first thing tomorrow morning!"

"Tomorrow!?" said Diddy as he could hardly contain his excitement any longer from the fact that they were getting a head start on their vacation by a few days, "OH BOY! OH BOY! THIS IS GONNA BE BANANALICIOUS!"

DK laughed at Diddy's made-up word and watched as his nephew jumped around like a toddler for several minutes.

"I'm so happy we're going a few days early!" the monkey shouted happily.

"Better to get a head start and take off as much time as we can so we can really enjoy ourselves … and each other!" said DK happily.

Diddy playfully jumped and wrapped his arms around DK's neck again, and the two hugged each other for several minutes as the ape walked around the living room and rocked his nephew like a baby.

"Ready to start packing our bags, little nephew?" asked DK.

"You bet, big uncle!" replied Diddy.

"Okay, little buddy. Let's start with the food. We're gonna need a lot of it, depending on how long we stay," said DK.

"I agree, big buddy," said Diddy.

DK set Diddy back down on his feet, and the monkey ran on all fours into the kitchen to gather some food for the trip, while DK walked into the bathroom to gather a few additional items.

The ape grabbed a few bottles of their fruity-scented shampoo and their toothbrushes so they could shower themselves and brush their teeth every morning and night they were away.

Then, feeling that this "vacation for two on a mysterious island" would be the perfect opportunity, and also having a bout of "nostalgia fever" that he hadn't informed his nephew about, DK put a smirk on his face and opened the drawer that contained spare diapers for the both of them that were there solely for emergency purposes, mainly if one of them accidentally drank Cranky's youth potion again. Because the potion was meant for elderly Kongs, whenever DK or Diddy drank the potion it would turn them into babies.

However, to DK, there was another reason why he often pulled Diddy's diapers out of the drawer below the sink …

DK had always admired how adorably cute Diddy looked in diapers. Whenever Diddy's belly had a diaper covering it, and his legs and feet were bare, he was an extremely-adorable looking monkey. Because of that, DK kept Diddy on diapers full-time until the monkey was seven! Nowadays, especially after their 2010 adventure against the Tikis, which involved Diddy riding on DK's back more than half of the time, and since Diddy's piggyback rides on DK brought back warm, fuzzy memories of Diddy's diaper years to both of them since Diddy especially loved riding on DK's back during his diaper years, DK still liked to put diapers on Diddy every now and then, even though Diddy would be greatly embarrassed by the idea since he was now a teenager. However, when DK had those "nostalgia fever" periods, as he called them, Diddy would sometimes find it enjoyable despite how much he had matured since he finally graduated from diapers at seven years of age, mainly because DK found ways to make it enjoyable for Diddy. Of course, sometimes Diddy would turn his back on DK when he wanted to put a diaper on him just for fun, because he didn't want to deal with potential embarrassment from the other Kongs. Needless to say, they only did this when they were alone, and since they were going to be alone for a few weeks straight without anyone to bother them, this vacation felt like the perfect opportunity for Diddy to be on diapers as long as possible without worrying about him being caught with a diaper on by someone other than DK or Tiddly, who was Diddy's pet bird and was fully aware of the whole story of Diddy's diaper years. They both knew that the consequences would be brutal for Diddy; he would likely become laughing stock all over again, and they didn't want that to happen.

DK looked through the bathroom's doorway to make sure that Diddy wasn't there. Sure enough, he wasn't. Assured that it was safe, DK grabbed two of Diddy's diaper packages and cleverly stuffed them into his giant custom-designed multipurpose backpack. He also grabbed two red long-sleeved shirts, both of which were Diddy's size. One of them had sleeves that joined together and looked as if they were knotted like a necktie. This particular shirt was one that Diddy would wear so that his arms became DK's necktie without his hands ever being visible. While wearing this, the monkey always stayed on DK's back in an adorable fashion. DK remembered the many times Diddy wore this shirt during his diaper years whenever he rode in his uncle's back during their early "family" adventures. The ape stuffed both shirts in with the diapers and shampoo, then he zipped up the large pocket containing them, and he sneaked his backpack into his bedroom so that Diddy would have no knowledge of his uncle's plan until after their vacation began.

Diddy, oblivious to what DK was doing, was in the kitchen, gathering up some fruit to put in the food compartment of DK's backpack. He picked fruits of all kinds to ensure that their vacation would have as many variable tastes as possible when lunchtime came everyday! The monkey was still smiling as he anticipated the start of a relaxing vacation with only his uncle by his side.

All of a sudden, he thought about his pet bird, Tiddly. He felt bad that he wasn't going to include his loyal bird friend in their vacation. He knew it would be saddening for Tiddly to not have him around for several weeks. He desperately tried to come up with a way to cheer up his adorable bird.

DK came into the kitchen at that moment and saw the sad look on his nephew's face.

"What's wrong, little buddy?" the ape asked worryingly.

"I feel bad about not bringing Tiddly along," said Diddy sadly.

DK sighed. He felt sorry for Diddy and his bird.

"I know, little buddy," the ape consoled, hugging his nephew around his back.

"He had the same reaction as Dixie when we told everyone that it was just going to be the two of us going away for a while," the monkey explained, "I wish I could do something to cheer him up."

"Well, we could take him over to Dixie's. She'd love to take care of him for a while," offered DK.

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Diddy, which shocked DK.

"Why not, little buddy?" asked DK.

"Tiddly and Crabby don't get along with each other very well," explained Diddy.

"Oh, … y-yeah," replied DK.

Although Diddy and Dixie were in such a loving romantic relationship, their pets surprisingly did not like each other, as Crabby would often attack Tiddly and scare him to no end until one of their owners intervened.

"Well, … how about Candy?" said DK.

Candy, DK's girlfriend, had just as much an affection for Tiddly as Dixie did, but still didn't compare to how much Diddy loved his precious pet. He was sure that Candy could do a good job at taking care of Tiddly.

"Maybe, I just might consider that," the monkey answered.

"You should, little buddy. Candy once took care of Tiddly during one of our Enthusia races. I'm sure she'd love to do it again," said DK.

The monkey smiled at his uncle, and the two picked up the fruit Diddy had gathered and stuffed it all into the food compartment of DK's backpack.

Then, while DK went to get some more food out of the kitchen, Diddy ran into his bedroom and saw his little Tiddly looking rather sad. The little bird was sitting on one of Diddy's pillows, which the monkey found adorable but saddening because of the bird's mood.

Diddy sat down on his bed and gently patted his pet bird on the back.

Tiddly looked up at his owner with a sad look on his face, which nearly made Diddy cry. He felt so guilty for not including his pet.

"I'm really sorry I can't include you, my cute little one," the monkey consoled.

Tiddly slowly flew over to Diddy and sat on his lap. The monkey immediately hugged his bird, and he responded by wrapping his wings around his best friend's neck.

The little bird then let out some chirps, which Diddy translated as, "I know you want it to be just the two of you after that long racing season you've been through. I just wish I could go, too."

"I know, little buddy," Diddy responded, "I'm so sorry, Tiddly. You'd have no idea how guilty I feel."

The bird looked up at Diddy and felt sorry for him.

"I wanted to bring you along, but we also wanted it to just be a vacation for two," explained Diddy.

"I know," chirped Tiddly with a sad sigh that triggered a few tears from Diddy's eyes.

DK walked into Diddy's room and found his nephew embracing his bird. He felt sorry for both of them.

"I feel sorry for you, too, Tiddly," said DK.

Tiddly exchanged a sad look with his owner's uncle and continued to hug Diddy.

"DK, … I know you want it to be a vacation for just the two of us, … b-but … -" Diddy said as he tried to choke back some sobs.

DK could sense where Diddy was going with this.

"Are you sure you want it to be just the two of us, little buddy?" the ape asked gently as he sat on the floor in front of his nephew.

Diddy pondered some thoughts. He knew this would be a difficult decision. If he was going to sacrifice his chances of it being just the two of them, the only exception they could make was Diddy's beloved pet. After all, Tiddly was quite as adventurous as they were, and he had gone with them on a few family adventures already.

Finally, the monkey sighed deeply and made his decision …

"DK, … I wanna bring Tiddly with us."

DK's eyes widened with amazement, while Tiddly gasped in excitement. The bird couldn't believe his sudden change in luck as Diddy had developed a change of heart about their "vacation for TWO" idea.

"You really wanna bring your pet with you?" asked DK.

"Yes," answered Diddy, "I think it should be a vacation for three! Two Kongs and a pet!"

Tiddly smiled at Diddy and hugged him tightly. DK smiled at him, too. He felt happy that his nephew could sacrifice their two-some idea just for his pet to not be so lonely and sad.

"I think you made a wise choice, little buddy," said DK happily, "It will be nice to have your cute little bird along."

"Oh, it will!" replied Diddy as he smiled at Tiddly.

"I'm so happy you're bringing me along!" chirped Tiddly excitedly, much to Diddy's happiness.

Still hugging Tiddly, Diddy jumped off his bed and landed on DK's lap, and the three engaged in a group hug that lasted for what felt like ages.

"You're such a strong-hearted little monkey, Diddy," commented DK, "I'm glad you could do this for your pet."

"Me, too," said Diddy.

Finally, the three disengaged, and Tiddly flew happily around Diddy's bedroom for several minutes, earning chuckles from both Kongs.

"I'm happy for Tiddly, too," said DK.

"I'm sorry it couldn't be just the two of us, big buddy, but I just didn't have the heart to leave poor Tiddly alone for a few weeks," Diddy apologized.

"It's okay, little buddy," said DK, "I'm sure that with Tiddly along, it'll be even more fun."

Diddy smiled. He felt very proud of himself.

"Come on, little nephew. Let's get some more food ready," said DK.

"Okay, big uncle," chuckled Diddy.

The two Kongs left the room and walked back into the kitchen, while Tiddly continued to fly around the room in celebration of the fact that he _was_ being included after all.

* * *

A short while later, the two Kongs had finished packing their food, which included bird food now that Tiddly was going with them. Tiddly's bird food, however, was stuffed in Diddy's backpack instead of DK's.

"Okay, little buddy. We've got the shampoo, we've got our toothpaste, the toothbrushes, and the food," said DK as he formed a mental checklist in his head, "I think we still need to get our bed ready."

"Hehe!" giggled Diddy as he heard the word "bed."

Diddy remembered that they were only bringing one bed with them instead of two, because they had planned from the beginning that they would be sleeping together in cuddly family fashion every single night. DK especially couldn't wait for that to happen.

"Okay, big buddy. You get the bed ready, and I'll get our exploring gear," said Diddy.

The little monkey especially couldn't wait to go exploring aimlessly around the mysterious island with his uncle. Exploring was always a part of Kong life, especially for DK and Diddy, and their dream island was probably filled with many unseen places to explore, some of which they encountered during their adventure there back in 2014.

Within the next hour, DK had stuffed the bed's sheets and its inflatable mattress into his backpack, while Diddy gathered the exploring gear and stored it in his own backpack with Tiddly's bird food.

At long last, after several stressful hours of preparations, everything was ready for their vacation!

However, the two Kongs still decided to wait until tomorrow morning to depart Kongo Bongo, so immediately after they ate their dinner, they spent their final sunset on the island having some last-minute chats with all their Kong relatives and Animal Buddies.

Dixie was quite emotional when Diddy found her on the beach. She was still saddened that she couldn't join them, and Diddy once again felt guilty.

"I'm really sorry I can't bring you along, sweetie," the red-capped monkey said to his girlfriend.

"It's okay, sweetie," replied Dixie, "I understand you want it to just be the two of you."

"At least we still have Christmas," Diddy reassured her, "I promise that after DK and I return, I'll spend as much time with you as I can before Enthusia pre-season training starts up again."

Dixie smiled at her boyfriend and tried her best not to cry.

"I'm really gonna miss you, Dids," she said sadly.

"I'm really gonna miss you, too, Dix, … so, so much," Diddy sniffled, "You're very welcome to attend the Enthusia Awards Ceremony in Tokyo, as are the rest of my family … and yours."

"But won't you and DK be returning to your vacation spot after the ceremony?" Dixie recalled.

"Yeah," sighed Diddy, "But I promise, we're only gonna be gone for a few weeks, sweetie. We'll be back just in time for Christmas."

Dixie looked into Diddy's eyes and admired his handsome face. She could somehow sense how tired Diddy was after such a long season of racing. She could see the tiniest signs of fatigue on his face. It was just like reading him like a book.

"What?" chuckled Diddy as he noticed that Dixie was suddenly giggling.

"You look as if you really need that vacation, sweetie," commented Dixie, "I can tell. That Nürburgring Finale really took a toll on you, didn't it?"

Diddy blushed and let out a forced smile.

"Yeah," he replied, "I guess you could say that. Fifty laps on the Nordschleife can do things to people who aren't mentally prepared for it. I definitely got a lot of muscle stress after lifting the championship trophy."

"But look at you, Dids. You're one of Enthusia's four greatest all-time champions now!"

Those words made Diddy blush heavily. It still hadn't sunk in that he had become a legend of Enthusia lore at such a young age, … and he had done that all in just eight full seasons of competing in the series!

"And since you won with DK in your pit box as your race engineer, you both deserve a very relaxing off-season," added Dixie, "I don't want you to be so sad about leaving the rest of us here. You two should really enjoy yourselves."

Diddy's eyes leaked some tears mixed with happiness and sadness as he kissed his girlfriend's face and stroked her beautiful golden hair. Dixie returned the kiss on Diddy's lips, and the two engaged in a romantic hug.

"We're all gonna miss you, sweetie," said Dixie, "I know it sounds weird since you and DK are away most of the time racing."

"We're both gonna miss you all, too, sweetie," replied Diddy, "I wish I could bring you along to some of my races, but it just seems impossible. As much as the Nissan/Toyota Racing team have great respect for me and the whole Kong family, … and even though they treat me like I'm family to them, … they haven't supported the idea about bringing all of you along to each race. They told me that athletes perform worse than they normally do when in front of their families, … especially racers, ... and that it has been clinically proven."

"Wow," murmured Dixie in astonishment, "I had no idea."

"Yeah," replied Diddy, refusing to let go of Dixie.

"Well, … I just hope you and DK have a great time together and enjoy what your vacation has to offer," said Dixie, choking back some sobs.

"I'm sure it'll be fun," sniffled Diddy as he came close to crying, "I just wish we wouldn't make you feel so left out and lonely without me."

"Please don't worry about me, my love," said Dixie, "I still have my family to spend time with. We all have to get our house ready for the winter holidays, … and I might even have some quality time with Candy. We may always love each other more than anything else, … but we will always have other friends, too, … so that we're never alone."

Diddy smiled at Dixie's words and continued to hug her.

"I love you so much, Dix," he sobbed.

"I love you so much, too, Dids," Dixie replied.

At last, Diddy's floodgates opened, and he started crying while the two embraced each other. His eyes spilled tears down his reddened face and landed on Dixie's neck. Dixie felt sorry for Diddy, thinking that the tears were once again from the guilt of leaving her behind. However, when she saw that the end of Diddy's mouth that she could see was pointing upward, she knew right away that they were happy tears. He was happy to have heard his girlfriend say such heartwarming words, and that she would always love him even though the amount of time they were able to spend together lately had been so small.

"Aww, my sweetie," Dixie consoled her boyfriend.

"Oh, Dixie," wept Diddy.

Dixie kissed Diddy's cheek several times to get him to calm down. Once the monkey composed himself, he looked into his loved one's eyes again.

"We'll all be at the ceremony, … just for you, sweetie," said Dixie cutely.

"Aww, sweetie!" cried Diddy happily in such an adorable high-pitched voice.

"And we'll all be right here on Kongo Bongo when you and your uncle come back from your vacation," added Dixie.

Diddy let more tears pour down his cheeks as he and Dixie hugged each other as tightly as they could. They didn't want this moment to end. Diddy felt as if he was saying "goodbye" to a loved one for a period of what felt like ages, although it would only be for two weeks before the ceremony, then another week after the ceremony before they came home for Christmas.

The two lovers stood on the sand of the beach and let the sound of their breaths drown the sound of the calm waves of the ocean that was just a few yards away. They gazed up at the colorful skies above them from time to time as they hugged each other tightly. Every time they looked at each other, they smiled tearfully.

"We'll all be thinking about you," said Dixie, "I want you both to have a wonderful time. You and DK have such an unbreakable family relationship, and you should take that to full advantage during your vacation. Enjoy yourselves … and each other … as much as you can. You love him so much, and he loves you so much. You two mean so much to each other, … so cherish the family love that you and your uncle have for each other."

Diddy smiled widely and blushed madly.

"We will, sweetie," he said in a cute, quiet voice, "I love him as my uncle just as much as I love you as my beautiful sweetie."

"Aww, Dids," said a blushing Dixie.

Diddy simply kissed Dixie's lips and kept his ever-so-adorable monkey smile plastered on his ever-so-adorable face.

The two then shared some more romantic kisses for several more minutes before the skies turned a little darker than they were just a moment ago.

"I guess I'd better get going, Dix," sighed Diddy, knowing that DK would be waiting for him back home in their tree house.

"Me, too, Dids," replied Dixie, "By the way, when are you leaving?"

"First thing tomorrow morning," Diddy responded.

Dixie was surprised. She was sure that DK and Diddy wouldn't be leaving until Sunday.

"I thought you were going on Sunday," she said.

"Well, we made a decision on where we're going, and everything's packed up and ready to go, so we're leaving tomorrow morning right after breakfast," explained Diddy.

"I assume Funky will be flying you there?" guessed Dixie.

"Yep," chuckled Diddy, "How else could we get there?"

"You have a point there, sweetie," commented Dixie.

The two young monkeys laughed and kissed each other one more time.

"Well, … if we don't see each other tomorrow morning, … then I guess I'll see you at the ceremony," said Diddy as he turned and began to leave.

"Okay, sweetie. I'll see you then," called Dixie.

"Bye, Dixie! I love you!" Diddy called back as he approached the jungle.

"I love you, too, Diddy! Bye!" Dixie replied before Diddy turned his head back towards the jungle and disappeared from Dixie's sight.

In a matter of minutes, Diddy returned to his tree house home that he shared with DK, and he climbed up the ladder, ran across the porch and opened the front door.

DK was on the couch, awaiting his nephew's return.

"Ah, there you are, little buddy," said DK, "I was getting worried about you."

"Sorry, big buddy. It was hard saying 'goodbye' to Dixie. I didn't want her to feel left out, but she told me to have as wonderful a vacation with you as I could," said Diddy.

"That's very nice of her, little Diddy," replied DK.

"She said for us to cherish our uncle and nephew relationship as much as we could," added Diddy, "She also wished us some very happy family times."

"You have such a wonderful girlfriend, little nephew. I'm proud for you," said DK.

"Aww, DK!" chuckled Diddy, blushing once again.

"Well, little buddy, since it's getting late, we mind as well get some shuteye before we leave tomorrow morning. We're gonna need it," added DK.

"Oh boy!" giggled Diddy excitedly as he felt like he couldn't wait to cuddle with his uncle on the couch for the night.

The monkey instantly jumped with a somersault and landed right in his uncle's arms. DK then wrapped them both in their large couch blanket and covered them up to their necks as Diddy wrapped his arms around DK's neck.

DK gently kissed Diddy's cheeks for several minutes to lull him into sleepiness. Sure enough, after several motherly smooches from his uncle, Diddy yawned and began to close his eyes.

"I love you, little Diddy-buddy," whispered DK.

"I love you, too, big Donkey-buddy," Diddy replied faintly.

"Sweet dreams, my little monkey," added DK.

"Sweet dreams, my big gorilla," chuckled Diddy, earning a giggle from DK.

"Goodnight, Diddy."

"Goodnight, DK."

Before long, the two Kongs were fast asleep on their sofa. The next time the sun rose over Kongo Bongo, they would be on their way to start their vacation, … with Diddy's pet bird coming along for the ride.

* * *

 _ **Well, their preparations are complete, and our heroes will soon be on their way to their dream island to take a few weeks off!**_

 _ **I feel as if I've greatly embarrassed myself by putting diaper-related stuff in this story, but it's been on my mind for a while now, and I think this will later add to the story's adorableness!**_

 _ **BTW, this "Enthusia" racing thing that has been mentioned multiple times, for those who are not familiar, is based on the 2005 PS2 racing simulator, "Enthusia Professional Racing," made by Konami. I made up a fantasy league based on that game ten years ago, and it has since turned Diddy into one of the 21st Century greats! Additionally, I, myself, also competed in the league ... and won three championships, and I've only just retired from competing in the sport after the final race of 2016.**_

* * *

 _ **COMING UP IN CHAPTER TWO:**_

 _ **DK and Diddy say their final goodbyes to their family and journey off with Funky to find the mysterious island that has invited them for a vacation.**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, please review and tell me what you think about it so far, and I'll see you in chapter two! ;)**_


	2. Flight Over the Ocean

_**Well, since I have Fridays off and I wrote the second and third chapters ahead of time, I mind as well go ahead and get their vacation started! I appreciate the reviews I got for the opening chapter. It really keeps me motivated!**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 2**_

 _ **Flight Over the Ocean**_

* * *

The sun rose over the eastern horizon and shone down brightly over Kongo Bongo. The animals of the jungle were quickly awakened by the sunlight and turned the island's tropical paradise into a lively forest of morning tunes.

The sunlight broke through one of the windows of Diddy's bedroom and hit DK's eyelids as he and his nephew were still sleeping comfortably on their living room sofa. In no time, DK turned his head away from the sunlight and slowly opened his eyes before looking up at his sleeping nephew. He knew right away how he would wake up his little monkey. After all, the start of their vacation was just mere moments away!

"Rise and shine, little buddy," whispered DK as he grabbed Diddy's feet with one hand, "It's vacation time."

The ape quickly began tickling his nephew's feet by wiggling his little toes. Sure enough, Diddy started giggling in his sleep as his feet received ticklish sensations.

"Cootchie cootchie coo, little buddy," chuckled DK playfully, "Tickle tickle tickle, my adorable little boy."

Diddy's giggles grew louder as his uncle continued to play with his feet.

"Ooohoohookeeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehehehehehehehehehehee!" laughed Diddy.

"Time to get up, little Diddy," said DK, "We've got a big day ahead of us."

Diddy quickly opened his eyes upon hearing those words, and he remembered that they would start their vacation in just a few minutes. He looked at DK and smiled as he continued to giggle from the tickle torture on his toes.

DK stopped tickling Diddy's toes and allowed him to relax. The monkey took some deep breaths to get his breathing back to normal, and he looked into his uncle's eyes with a big smile. He knew what was coming next, and so did DK.

"Come on, little nephew!" said DK excitedly, "Let's have some breakfast so we can be ready for the big trip ahead!"

"OH BOY!" yelled Diddy happily as his uncle lifted the couch blanket off of them, stood up and held his nephew in his arms, rocking him like a baby while carrying him to the kitchen.

"What do ya wanna have for breakfast, little buddy?" asked DK as he playfully set Diddy on one of the chairs at their dining table.

"How's about some banana waffles?" answered Diddy.

"Waffles it is, little buddy!" replied DK, earning a playful, "Yippee!" from his nephew.

The ape opened the fridge and pulled out four waffles from their waffle package; two for himself and two for Diddy. Then, he closed the fridge and placed all four waffles in the toaster.

Diddy was feeling as excited as he ever had been in his life. He couldn't wait for their vacation to start. He could already picture himself and DK having such a cuddly time on their dream island. As Tiddly was coming along after a last-minute decision, the little monkey felt even happier to have two loyal companions to spend quality time with him on a dream tropical paradise.

DK was feeling just as excited as his nephew was. He couldn't wait to arrive on that mysterious island and get settled in so that he could treat Diddy to the most cuddly vacation he would ever have. Secretly, he also couldn't wait to fulfill his "nostalgia fever" by putting his nephew in diapers to make it the most "family-friendly" vacation they would ever have.

A few minutes later, the toaster popped the waffles up, and DK got out some plates and set two waffles on each one. Then, he took a syrup bottle out of the pantry and squirted some lovable banana-flavored syrup all over both plates. The finishing touch for each plate was butter and sliced banana bites.

"Oh boy! That looks so good!" said Diddy eccentrically as he admired the waffles.

"You're gonna love this, little buddy!" replied DK with a smile as he set the two plates on the table and took a seat next to his nephew.

In that instant, the uncle and nephew each poked their forks into their waffles and took average-sized bites of them. Their tongues were instantaneously treated to the delightful taste of bananas as they chewed on their bites. It was just the perfect way to start off their morning.

"These are so awesome!" said Diddy after he swallowed his first bite.

"I agree," replied DK, "But just wait til we see what kinds of food we'll find on that dreamy island."

"Oh yeah!" agreed Diddy, "That place has got such delicious fruits as far as I can remember!"

"But I'm sure that's not all, little buddy. There may be more that we didn't get a chance to discover two years ago when we first set foot on that island," explained DK, "You never know what might appear."

"You suddenly have me even more excited!" chuckled Diddy as he took his second waffle bite.

DK giggled at Diddy's excitement and continued eating his breakfast.

The duo quickly scarfed down what was left of their waffles until virtually all that was left was the leftover banana syrup.

Resisting the urge to lick the remaining syrup off his plate, Diddy handed his plate to DK, and the ape stood up and put the empty plates in the sink.

Then, the two smiled at each other as they knew what was to come next …

… their vacation!

Diddy ran on all fours to his bedroom and grabbed his backpack. Luckily, Tiddly was already awake. The bird exchanged a smile with his owner as the monkey put the straps of his backpack over his shoulders.

"Good morning, my little Tiddly! Ready to go on a tropical paradise adventure!?" said Diddy happily.

Tiddly smiled and replied through his chirping 'bird language', "I've been ready since the moment I woke up, Diddy!"

Diddy smiled brightly at his bird and pulled a few bird seeds out of his backpack. Tiddly hopped onto Diddy's left hand which contained the bird seeds, and he pecked on them so that his breakfast would be satisfying. Diddy giggled as Tiddly's pecks slightly tickled his hand.

Once Tiddly had eaten all the seeds, the bird hopped into Diddy's backpack, and the monkey happily ran out of the bedroom and re-entered the living room, where his uncle had just put on his heavy duty backpack.

Diddy was amazed by how much stuff was crammed into DK's backpack and yet the ape could still carry it easily. It was really no wonder he was the strongest ape on Kongo Bongo!

"Well, little buddy, … this is it," said DK, "Are you ready, Diddy?"

"I'm so ready, DK!" squealed an extraordinarily excited Diddy.

"Well then, … let's go!" announced DK.

"YIPPEE!" screamed Diddy as he jumped for joy and led his uncle to the front door.

The two Kongs walked out of their house and closed the door behind them, and with one giant leap, they came down to the ground on all fours and ran into the jungle, each using all four of their limbs.

The Kongo Jungle looked as pretty as it could look during the autumn months. The temperatures were surprisingly warm today, which meant that the two Kongs didn't have to put their jackets on. Of course, they found no point in taking their jackets with them, since it was never cold on the mysterious island they were heading for; it was always warm, and the weather always varied between sunshine and rain showers without there ever being thunder or lightning. This was yet another phenomenon about the island that Diddy felt confused about, yet at the same time he felt as if it made that island feel even more like a tropical paradise dream.

In almost no time, both uncle and nephew made it to Funky's Flights, where the surfer ape himself was waiting to fly them to their destination.

"Why, if it isn't the big DK-dude … and the little quadruple champion dude!" the sun-glassed ape greeted them with his Jamaican accent.

"Hey, Funky!" replied Diddy.

"How's our surfer dude chilling this fine morning?" asked DK, attempting to imitate Funky.

"Never felt better, dudes!" replied Funky, "The waves were as cosmic as they always are, and I've settled on my morning grooves."

"I take it you've had the surf of your life," commented Diddy.

"Any surf could be the surf of my life, Diddy-dude," said Funky, "Ya never know what to expect when the winds are calm and the skies are blue. Even on a day like this, the ocean is never still."

"Wow. I suddenly can't wait for the upcoming summer break to experience something like that," said Diddy.

"So, I take it you're ready for that trip of a lifetime," Funky assumed.

"We sure are," replied DK, "We're all set and ready to go."

"Well then, dudes, hop in and fasten your seat belts, 'cus this flight's gonna turn your paradise dreams into reality!" Funky announced as he signaled for DK and Diddy to jump into his bi-plane.

Just then, the two adventurous Kongs spotted their friends and relatives running towards them, all wanting to say their final goodbyes before they left.

Dixie was the first to approach them, and she instantly ran up to Diddy and hugged him.

"I love you, Diddy!" she said as she choked back some more sobs, "Remember what I said, sweetie, … have the most family-friendly time of your life."

"I love you, too, Dixie, and I promise I will," Diddy replied as he returned the hug.

Candy walked up to DK and shared a hug with her boyfriend as well.

"Have a good time with Diddy, DK," she whispered to him.

"We'll have a great time, Candy," DK replied, "I guarantee it."

Tiny, Chunky and Lanky all exchanged hugs with their two heroes, while Kiddy simply waved at them, and Cranky gave them handshakes since he considered himself too old for hugs.

"Well, … goodbye, everyone," DK and Diddy said together after everyone had embraced them.

Tiddly added a cute "goodbye" chirp to complete their parting.

"Goodbye, young ones," replied Cranky.

"Have a nice vacation!" added Tiny.

"See you at the Enthusia Awards Ceremony!" said Lanky.

"See you all there!" Diddy replied with a chuckle.

With that, the adventurous duo instantly hopped into the two passenger seats positioned behind the pilot seat of Funky's plane, which was soon occupied by its owner. The surfer turned the ignition switch as they all fastened their seat belts, and the propellers on the nose started spinning while the engines burst into life.

"Ready, dudes?" Funky called.

"Ready, Funky!" DK, Diddy and Tiddly all replied in unison.

"Bye!" the other Kongs shouted one last time.

"Bye, everyone!" DK and Diddy shouted back.

"Off we go!" shouted Funky as he pulled the throttle and accelerated the plane down the short runway, "Next stop: the tropical paradise of every Kong's dream! Hold on tight, adventurer-dudes! This is gonna be a bumpy ride!"

Slowly but surely, the plane lifted off the ground, and in just milliseconds its shadow was over water. As the speed increased, the plane flew higher and higher until Funky stabilized the plane at a fixed altitude and maintained a speed of about one hundred miles per hour.

Within a few minutes, Kongo Bongo looked as tiny as an insect as they carried on their journey towards the mysterious island.

Diddy's heart was pounding with excitement throughout the flight, even though it took nearly half an hour before their destination was within their sight distance.

Eventually, after more than thirty minutes flying through the clouds over the ocean, the trio of primates could finally see the supernatural island that DK and Diddy had ventured to in 2014.

"There it is, little buddy!" called DK as he pointed to the paradise-filled island that was now just a few miles away.

"Oh boy! This is gonna be fun!" replied Diddy excitedly as he locked his eyes on the island that lied ahead of them.

As the island grew closer, Funky began to descend the plane to position it for landing.

"This is gonna be bumpy, dudes, so hold on to something!" called Funky as DK and Diddy felt the plane suddenly begin to shake as they continued their descent.

The two Kongs grabbed onto the sides of the plane with each hand and gripped them tightly while Funky brought the plane closer to the island.

In another couple of minutes, the bi-plane approached the island and was now gliding over the trees. Funky kept his eyes sharp as he searched for an opening where he could land.

DK and Diddy felt rather puzzled as they found no sign of the light that Cranky had mentioned yesterday.

" _Perhaps, we're too far away from where the light was,"_ thought Diddy.

" _Maybe the light's waiting for us to set foot on the ground,"_ DK thought.

Eventually, the surfer/pilot spotted a circular opening which was just barely big enough to land the plane safely. He brought the plane's shadow away from the trees and onto the flat ground below, then he pulled the throttle back and engaged the landing gear. The plane descended quicker than it had been, and the wheels soon touched the ground. Funky, however, had to pull the throttle back as hard as he could to stop the plane from crashing into any trees, but he only just managed to bring the plane to a halt before it could hit anything.

"Whew! What a landing! That was way too close!" commented Diddy.

"I'm gonna be shaking off so many muscle aches tonight," panted Funky.

"Thanks for the lift, Funky!" called DK as he and Diddy jumped off the plane and came down to the ground feet first.

"No problem-o, dudes!" replied Funky as he waved to his departing passengers, "I'll be back to pick you up for the ceremony, so be sure to come back here when the day comes!"

"We will, Funky!" answered Diddy.

"Have a good time, dudes!" said Funky.

"See ya later, Funky!" hollered DK.

The two explorers and their bird companion waved back at Funky as the surfer slowly turned his plane around and pulled it back into the air. He had to circle around the open area a few times before he could safely pull out without hitting any trees, but, being extremely skilled as a pilot just as he was with his surfing, he managed to get his plane back into the open skies without hitting anything, and before long he was gone.

DK and Diddy looked at each other and smiled. Aside from having Tiddly along, from this moment on the two Kongs had the next few weeks all to themselves on this mysterious island!

* * *

 ** _So, the Kongs have arrived on the island of their dreams! Any time now, we may be anticipating our first glance of this island's supernatural abilities, but feel free to imagine what those might be!_**

* * *

 _ **COMING UP IN CHAPTER THREE:**_

 _ **DK and Diddy venture deep into the jungle on a quest to find their campsite and get settled in for their little holiday.**_

* * *

 _ **As before, please review, and I'll have chapter three up later this afternoon. As I mentioned before, the third chapter is already completed, and I'll have it ready within the next few hours! See ya then!**_


	3. Settling In

_**I told you there was no need to wait for long! As promised, here's the third chapter of the Kongs' tropical vacation!**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 3**_

 _ **Settling In**_

* * *

Not so long after Funky dropped off DK, Diddy and Tiddly on the island that would be the host of their vacation, they looked around the open area where they had arrived, but so far nothing strange seemed to have happened yet. For the two Kongs, this felt like quite a contrast to the last time they had been here, where so many things seemed to magically happen around them right out of the blue.

Then, Diddy, still carrying Tiddly in his backpack, looked to the north of where they landed, and his eyes turned upward …

A large light could be seen pointing upward from the ground. Clouds covered the top of the beam of light while the sunlight further illuminated it. It was a sight that Diddy found absolutely gorgeous. Also, given that this island was filled with things that happened in the form of supernatural forces, he sensed that it was a sign.

"DK?" the monkey called to his uncle.

"What is it, Diddy?" the ape replied as he approached his nephew.

"Look up there," said Diddy, pointing a finger at the light beam.

DK and Tiddly both gazed at the light in astonishment. They had never seen such an astounding sight before.

Then, the Kongs remembered …

" _I was on a flight with Funky because I had some errands to run outside Kongo Bongo. On our way back, we flew over that island, and a strange light was shining upwards from below. It gave me the sense that it was inviting the both of you to come over for a vacation,"_ Cranky's voice echoed in their minds.

"That must be the light Cranky was talking about yesterday," Diddy assumed.

"You must be right, little buddy," agreed DK, "That must be the spot where the island wants us to go."

"I wonder why it didn't shine while we were arriving here?" pondered Diddy.

"Beats me," replied DK.

"It was probably waiting for Funky to disappear," guessed Diddy with a chuckle.

DK chuckled along with his nephew, and the two held hands.

"Well, little buddy, … I guess we'd better get a move on," said DK, "The sooner we get to that light, the better."

"It just might be where the island intends for us to sleep at night, big buddy," said Diddy, "Maybe our campsite is meant to be there."

"There's only one way to find out, little nephew," replied DK, "Let's get going."

"I'd be delighted, big uncle," chuckled Diddy.

With that, the two Kongs ventured into the huge, lush jungle they had journeyed into once before. They quickly found themselves walking down the same pathway they had taken the previous time they were here. Just as it was two years ago, there were so many huge trees, hundreds of vines, thousands of fruits and small spots of golden sunlight that shone on the ground wherever tree leaves weren't blocking the sunlight's path. Memories of their 2014 tropical adventure immediately entered the Kongs' heads as they stumbled deep into the jungle. They could already feel the warmness of those memories as they slowly carried on their journey. They occasionally looked around and found many lovable fruits they could potentially take with them. However, since the food compartment in DK's backpack was already filled with fruits, they decided it was best to save these for the latter half of their vacation. They were sure that the amount they brought with them would probably not be enough to last for three weeks, not counting the Enthusia Awards Ceremony that was to take place at the end of the second week in Tokyo, which required the Kongs to temporarily leave this island so that Diddy could make his championship speech.

Since the Awards Ceremony was scheduled for December 14, the Kongs would have to arrive in Tokyo by December 11 so that Diddy could rehearse for his speech. After the ceremony, they planned to come back to their vacation island on December 15 and spend another few days by themselves before returning to Kongo Bongo on December 20, just in time for Christmas! It wasn't an easy plan to make, but the Kongs hoped it would work out well.

* * *

The primates and their bird explored the vast jungle for the next hour while they got closer to where the large light beam had been shining. The closer they got to their presumed-to-be-intended campsite, the more beautiful the sunlight became. It gave them the feeling that they were getting very close to their true destination.

Then, while DK was admiring a few beautiful flowers, Diddy came face-to-face with a wall of bright light. He knew right away that it was the beam. Tiddly flew out of the monkey's backpack to exercise his wings, while the little monkey bravely stepped closer to the wall of the beam.

"Well, … here goes nothing," he said nervously.

Gathering up his courage, Diddy slowly brought his left hand into the light and shut his eyes, anticipating a burn that could scar his pale skin.

However, the instant Diddy's hand touched the light, the beam began to fade away. The simian opened his eyes and watched as the light beam's transparency continuously decreased until the beam had completely disappeared, revealing a small circular island of grass surrounded by a shallow creek that circled around it. A large waterfall made up the north wall of the area, while vine-filled jungle trees bordered in every other horizon. The creek also had an intersection in which a shallow river led west to another pathway, which Diddy recognized as the one that led to the temple where he and DK found their twentieth anniversary treasures.

Diddy instantly recognized this whole place. During their 2014 tropical adventure on this island, it was on this very spot where two flowers had appeared from nowhere and told DK to tickle Diddy, and the ape was happy to oblige. It was one of only a handful of times Diddy had enjoyed being tickled by DK before the ape got him to love having his feet tickled again.

However, there was one thing different about this area than the last time the Kongs were here …

Diddy gazed at the circular island and found a small house sitting on the grass. The exterior styling was similar to that of his and DK's tree house home on Kongo Bongo, with the same wall design and straw roof. The only difference compared to their home, though, was that this house was smaller, likely a one-room house, and there wasn't a large "KONG" sign over the front door like their house had.

The little monkey froze where he was and gasped in amazement as he looked at the house. It looked like the perfect temporary home for two vacationers from Kongo Bongo, particularly two "Kongs." He now knew why the light had shone here. The island had truly spoken; this would, in fact, be their campsite throughout their vacation. He could only stand where he stood for several more minutes, gazing at the house, before he snapped out of his dreamy trance and turned back to find DK picking up a few bananas next to one of the nearby trees.

"Yo, DK!" called Diddy.

DK turned and found Diddy standing in front of the opening.

"What is it, little buddy?" the ape responded as he approached his nephew.

"Look over there!" shouted Diddy excitedly, pointing a finger towards the house.

DK spotted the house that Diddy was pointing at, and he gasped in astonishment. He couldn't believe how many similarities it shared with their Kongo Bongo tree house home. Aside from there being no "KONG" sign, the exterior styling seemed no different at all.

Tiddly flew down towards Diddy and landed on his shoulder. He, too, was fascinated by the small house that sat in front of them. He felt that this was the perfect house for DK and Diddy to rest and sleep in throughout their vacation. Given how this island was such a tropical paradise dream to the Kongs, Tiddly could imagine this house being a second home for the Kongs whenever they needed some time alone without having to be pushed around by Kremlings or Tikis; they were sure that the Snowmads would never return to Kongo Bongo.

"This must be the place that the light beam was referring to," said DK, "It looks amazing."

"It's gorgeous!" agreed Diddy, "I've never imagined such a pleasant vacation home right on this tropical paradise!"

Tiddly chirped in agreement.

"Well, little buddy, why don't we head inside and see what's in there?" said DK playfully.

"Oh boy!" replied Diddy in such a happy, playful voice, "This is gonna be so bananalicious!"

DK laughed again at Diddy's own word, and the two Kongs, with Tiddly on Diddy's shoulder, brushed past the last few big leaves that separated them from the campsite. They walked across the fresh, wet green grass and hopped over the circling creek, with Diddy performing one of his acrobatic monkey jumps that DK always found adorable when the monkey came down on one foot and spread both of his arms outward.

The ape chuckled as he watched Diddy's playful jump over the water, to which the monkey replied with a smile at his uncle, then the two slowly walked to the front door of the house, which was the only way in or out, aside from the windows that Diddy could easily jump through due to his small size.

With Diddy jumping excitedly around him, DK turned the doorknob and opened the door. What was inside the house further amazed them …

The house turned out to be a two-room house; one room being the main living area, combined with a kitchen and some space to put their bed, the other room being the bathroom that was located at the back of the house. The kitchen area came with a stove, a toaster and a refrigerator, and the living area featured a sofa, a hammock, a tire swing and a large TV with an antenna in the back. Behind the sofa was a large empty space, intended for their huge inflatable bed.

DK and Diddy could only agree that this was the perfect setup for their vacation home! Everything was in one room, and they could even have bathroom privacy, even though nobody else was on this island, aside from Tiddly. Then again, these two often shared the bathroom at the same time, which no other Kongs ever did.

"This looks perfect, little buddy!" said DK.

"It's just right!" agreed Diddy, "I can't wait to get this place set up! We've got this place all to ourselves for three weeks! Oh boy! Oh boy! This is gonna be a very fun and relaxing vacation!"

Tiddly chirped happily, "I hope there's room for a comfy nest!"

"I'd say it's about time we got these backpacks off our backs and sat down for a while, little buddy," said DK as he removed his backpack from his back and set it down on the floor next to the sofa.

"I agree, big buddy," replied Diddy, taking off his backpack and placing it next to DK's, "Carrying this explorer gear and bird food may be a little exhausting after a while, especially when you've got a rocket barrel and peanut popguns included!

The primate duo sat down next to each other on the sofa and leaned back against the cushions.

DK chuckled, "You decided to bring your usual gadgets after all, huh?"

"Yeah. Just in case," said Diddy, "I don't know what I'll need the peanuts for, but we can have a nice time flying around with my jet pack."

"Sounds like fun, little nephew," replied DK, making Diddy giggle, "Anyway, let's get a food table set up."

"Okay, big uncle!" said Diddy.

The two Kongs stood up and opened the food compartment of DK's backpack, and they started unpacking their various fruits on a table in front of the kitchen area. Since Diddy was quite a fast, acrobatic monkey, he really sped up the process of emptying their food compartment. Within no time, the table looked like a complete fruit set, with all of their fruits organized by type, such as bananas, oranges, melons and others, each in rows throughout the table. Then came the cold foods that needed to be placed in the fridge, such as the banana ice cream Diddy had bought for them a few days prior. Finally there were the drinks, which included water bottles, juice boxes filled with banana juice, and sodas that were stored in the refrigerator.

Once the entire food compartment was emptied, and all their food and drinks were stacked into the kitchen area, DK removed the gigantic inflatable mattress from his backpack and set it down in the empty space behind the sofa. Then, he pulled out the small air machine that would inflate the mattress and make it comfortable. As far as he was concerned, he and Diddy were going to have a lot of fluffy and cuddly nights together. One particular reason was one he hadn't told Diddy yet. He decided he would wait until bedtime tonight to reveal that to him.

Diddy walked outdoors with Tiddly on his shoulder while DK turned on the air machine and started inflating the mattress. The machine made a lot of noise as it shoved air into the mattress, considering that Diddy and Tiddly could hear it from outside.

"That thing is quite noisy," complained Tiddly through his chirping.

"I know, buddy," replied Diddy, patting his bird, "That's why we're doing it now so that we won't have to deal with it again."

"Until after the ceremony," added Tiddly.

"No, we're gonna keep everything here when we go to Tokyo," explained Diddy, "I'm sure this supernatural island can protect our vacation home while we're at the ceremony. When we come back, everything will be just the way we left it."

Tiddly seemed confused, but Diddy knew his stuff, so the bird shrugged it off and rubbed his head against the monkey's left ear. Diddy giggled as his bird cuddled him cutely.

"I love you, my adorable little Tiddly," said Diddy in a sweet, gentle voice.

"I love you, too, my kind loyal Diddy," Tiddly replied in such cute chirps that could only express feelings of love to the little monkey who adopted him.

Diddy smiled at his pet and stroked him softly. It felt so nice to have his pet bird along. Now he was happy to have included him in their vacation at the last minute.

The monkey and bird spent the next few minutes breathing in the beautiful scent of fruits and jungle plants. The scenery around them soothed their senses in many ways; the smell of the jungle, the beautiful sights of the trees, vines, flowers, the sunny skies and the huge waterfall, the gentle sounds of the waterfall pouring into the creek that gurgled around the tiny, wet island that contained their vacation home, plus the river that flowed westward towards the huge temple that was several miles away from their campsite. It was all just perfect for them. There was virtually nothing wrong with their location. They couldn't even describe in words how much this meant to the three of them; it was a tropical paradise dream come true. They had a dreamlike three-week-long vacation ahead of them on this beautiful island, and they couldn't wait to enjoy the many possibilities of fun that lied ahead of them.

" _I could consider this a second home for DK and I,"_ thought Diddy as he daydreamed about someday living on this island with DK whenever they had spare time to spend away from Kongo Bongo.

Of course, though, such times like those would not come very easily. Both Kongs had girlfriends they loved to spend time with; DK had Candy, and Diddy had Dixie. Additionally, with Diddy still racing full-time in the Enthusia Professional Cup Series, and DK becoming his race engineer at the beginning of the 2016 season, they would both have to spend a lot of time away from Kongo Bongo, traveling around the world to visit race tracks, with Diddy seemingly putting his life at risk every time he got in a race car.

Diddy thought about how much DK and Dixie often worried about him whenever he got behind the wheel of his 2003 JGTC Nissan Xanavi Nismo Skyline GT-R on an Enthusia track. A memory suddenly entered his mind …

* * *

 _It was early February 2016, and the Enthusia Professional Cup Series had arrived at the Speediapolis Ring in Indiana, Enthusia's version of the Indianapolis Motor Speedway, for the first day of practice for the season-opening Speediapolis 500. The five-hundred-mile race was over a week away, and the series' eleven competitors all wanted to get an edge in lap times, even though it was only the first day of practice after preseason testing had ended._

 _At 1:04 PM on Thursday, February 11, 2016, Diddy Kong was practicing on the 2.498-mile quad-oval speedway in his Nissan Xanavi Nismo GT-R, revving himself up for what would be his eighth season in the Professional Cup Series. The team had tasked him with practicing with a small fuel load to see how fast the car could run while it was light. Diddy only had ten laps worth of fuel in his car, so he was determined to make this speed run count._

 _Then, near the end of his seventh lap, coming out of turn four, the GT-R's left rear tire suddenly exploded and went flat, causing the rear-wheel-drive car to lose stability at an alarming rate, and the engine's RPM to spiral out of control._

 _With the sudden loss of traction accompanied by the loud sound of the tire popping and the engine's RPM changing levels dramatically, Diddy's heartbeat stopped for a second as he registered what had happened, and he jerked his steering wheel to the right, as a "left" rear tire puncture would usually send the car to a spin towards the "left" side. The monkey bravely turned his wheel left and right in an effort to keep the car straight, … but the car suddenly jerked to the right and was heading straight for the outside barrier!_

 _Diddy slammed his brakes and turned his steering wheel all the way to the left, …_

… _but it was too late …_

 _The Skyline's nose smacked head-on into the wall at 180 miles per hour! The impact was so forceful that the rear of the car became airborne and sent the whole vehicle spinning with its rear end in midair._

 _Then, after several midair spins, the left side of the car hit the track's asphalt so hard that the whole car turned on its side and began a series of barrel rolls, turning onto its roof multiple times, while the natural forces of the wind that accompanied the flips began to tear the car apart. Pieces of the car's body, including the hood and the left-side door, flew off, along with three of the car's four wheels, the muffler tips and the smashed radiator. Diddy could consider himself lucky that the driver's side was on the right side of the car, but the monkey was now terrified by what was happening around him, and by the sensations that were forming in his nervous system by turning upside down multiple times. Diddy shut his eyes and prepared for the worst to happen, but the barrel rolls continued. It seemed as if the car would never stop turning over._

 _Then, … the monkey felt the steering wheel detach itself from the dashboard and strike his helmet's visor while a piece of the roll cage smacked him in the forehead, banging on the top of his helmet, and everything suddenly became silent._

 _After what felt like ten minutes, Diddy's Nissan finally slowed down, and the car came to a stop, resting on its roof, just a few hundred yards shy of the pit lane entrance. Debris had flown everywhere, and the GT-R was in pieces. White smoke billowed from the engine compartment and drifted into the sky._

 _From the instant the tire punctured to the moment the car came to a stop, the whole crash happened in just ten seconds._

 _In Diddy's computer-filled pit box in the pit lane on the opposite side from the garage, DK had seen everything. The ape gasped in horror as he watched Diddy crash into the wall and flip over, landing upside down. He could not have imagined that his first practice session as a race engineer would see his nephew in a violent single-car wreck. His heart rate went up dramatically as he grew worried sick for his beloved nephew, sidekick, best buddy, and … well, everything a nephew could be to him._

 _DK immediately turned a knob on his headset to activate his radio._

" _Diddy! Are you okay!?" he spoke into his mic._

 _There was no reply, not even static, indicating that Diddy's radio was not doing anything at all. This meant that either Diddy's radio had been disabled in the crash, or the monkey was unconscious. This would always raise fear in the garage and in the paddock, as the possibility of serious injury became a high likelihood when there was no radio response, or any movement inside the car seen from outside._

 _DK looked at one of the monitors on his control panel; the one that showed the cockpit._

 _There was no movement from Diddy at all._

" _DIDDY! ARE YOU OKAY!? PLEASE! ANSWER ME!" screamed DK in a panicky voice._

 _Still no response._

" _Okay, DK! Calm down!" came the voice of Nissan/Toyota Racing's Japanese-accented lead strategist on DK's radio, "The emergency crews will be there any second! Just don't panic, okay!?"_

 _DK stayed silent and could only watch as an ambulance and some pickup trucks carrying safety crews arrived at the scene within the first minute after Diddy's car came to a rest. One crew member immediately jumped off the truck and ran to the right-side door of the stricken race car. He opened the door and reached in to undo the monkey's seat belt, while the medics rolled a stretcher towards the car._

 _Meanwhile, the red flag flew over the start/finish line, indicating to the other competitors that the practice session had been halted because of the crash, since Diddy's car was stopped in a dangerous location that another car could potentially run into and cause fatalities. The other racers slowly entered the pit lane and reversed into their garages so that another safety crew could start cleaning the debris from Diddy's car off the track._

 _After about four minutes, the safety crews successfully cut Diddy from his car and lifted him onto the stretcher. Sure enough, as everyone on the Nissan/Toyota Racing team had feared, the simian was not moving a single muscle on his own. One medic removed his helmet to check on his head. Diddy's eyes were closed, and his mouth was slightly open, revealing that he was, in fact, unconscious, … but alive and breathing._

 _After realizing that his nephew was knocked out by the crash, DK could take no more. He left his pit box and stormed across the pit lane, through the garage, and just made it out of sight from the Japanese humans that made up Diddy's pit crew when he collapsed to the ground and burst into tears. He couldn't believe this had happened. He couldn't even imagine what could happen to Diddy next._

 _Just then, DK looked ahead and found Dixie running out of the VIP section and climbing into his arms, much to his surprise. She had seen everything, too. DK could tell that was the case, since she was also crying hysterically._

" _Why, DK!? WHY!" Dixie wept, "This can't be happening to Diddy!"_

 _The two Kongs hugged each other for several minutes before DK recomposed himself and stood up._

" _Where are you going?" asked Dixie tearfully as she noticed DK suddenly set her on her feet and stand up._

" _I'm heading to the hospital they're escorting Diddy to," answered DK._

" _Then I'm going with you!" shouted Dixie, "I can't bear my sweetie being alone after something like this! I have to be with him!"_

 _DK sighed. He didn't want to bring Dixie with him to the hospital. She would probably be exposed to disturbing medical procedures which he knew would be too "mature" for her to see, but he didn't want to disappoint her … or potentially Diddy. So, he gave in and patted Dixie's back, motioning for her to follow him._

 _..._

 _A short while later, Diddy arrived via ambulance to a hospital that was thankfully just a few miles away from the speedway. The doctors took over from the track medics upon his arrival and began checking his vital signs. The monkey's heartbeat was still normal, and his breathing rate was at a steady pace. Assured that no chest injuries were inflicted from the crash, the doctors checked his head. There was a small bruise on his face between his nose and mouth where the steering wheel had smacked him, and there was a purple bruise on the fur of his forehead where the roll cage had knocked him out._

" _Confirmed no serious injuries. Situation is not life-threatening," said the doctor whom had examined Diddy's head, "Just a few bruises, so he'll be okay after a long rest."_

 _The other doctors sighed in relief and took Diddy into a small room that included a bed which he would rest on until he regained consciousness._

 _A few minutes later, DK and Dixie arrived at the hospital and requested to visit Diddy. The desk clerk called the doctor that was looking after Diddy._

 _A moment later, after the clerk put the phone down …_

" _He's still unconscious, but he has no serious injuries. Only a few bruises on his head and face."_

 _DK and Dixie each let out a deep sigh of relief. Diddy would be okay._

" _His doctor has granted you permission to visit him, but only for an hour," added the clerk._

 _DK and Dixie nodded, then the clerk led the two upstairs to Diddy's room. His doctor was just outside his door, apparently anticipating their arrival._

" _How is he?" asked DK._

" _He only just regained consciousness five minutes ago. He was complaining of head pain, so I'll give him some painkillers. Other than that, though, he'll just need a lot of rest for the next twelve hours, and he should be perfectly okay by tomorrow night, although the bruises will likely remain for a few days. They should be gone before the day of the 500," Diddy's doctor explained._

" _Can we see him?" asked Dixie._

" _Yes, you may, but only for an hour," replied the doctor, "If he's feeling okay enough by then, I just might let him go, and you can take him back to your hotel."_

" _Thanks, doctor," said DK with a gentle grin as he and Dixie entered Diddy's room._

 _They found the little monkey lying in a bed with a small blanket that could barely reach his ankles. He was softly murmuring groans of pain as he stared out a window that had the sunlight blasting through it and brightening the whole room in white light._

 _Diddy then looked over to where DK and Dixie stood, and his eyes grew wide as receiving company from his loving uncle and girlfriend made him very happy. He tried to smile, but the pain in his head and face prevented him from doing so._

 _DK sat down in a chair next to Diddy's bed, scooting himself as close to his nephew's pillow as possible. Dixie sat on the bed and crawled up to her boyfriend. They both exchanged sad looks with Diddy._

" _Hey, little buddy," whispered DK in a gentle voice, "Are you okay?"_

" _My head's in a lot of pain," Diddy answered with a low groan._

" _Aw, sweetie. I'm so sorry," said Dixie as she rubbed Diddy's chest._

" _Me, too," replied Diddy._

" _You really gave us both a bad scare, little nephew," said DK._

" _I'm sorry, DK," Diddy sniffled, "It wasn't my fault, though."_

" _I know, little cutie," consoled DK, "I was about to warn you about the left rear tire losing pressure, but before I could, everything suddenly happened so fast."_

 _Diddy sighed sadly._

" _The doctor told us you should be okay to practice again tomorrow," added DK, "That should lift your hopes up a little bit."_

 _Diddy faintly grinned at DK, but Dixie began sobbing, which puzzled the uncle/nephew duo._

" _What's wrong, sweetie?" asked Diddy._

" _Do you ever think about taking a break from racing every once in a while?" Dixie sobbed._

 _Diddy was shocked to hear that from his loving girlfriend._

" _Why would I wanna do that?" he said, "I'm still at the top of my game. Besides, racing's one of my greatest passions."_

 _Dixie suddenly placed her hands firmly on Diddy's shoulders, which made him nervous._

" _You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she shouted._

" _D-D-Di-Dixie," trembled Diddy, "I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault."_

" _I was worried sick about you!" Dixie shouted with anger in his voice, "What if you had been killed in that crash!? What would happen to me!? What would happen to the rest of us!? I can't bare the thought of losing you, Diddy! People may be trying to make racing safer, but it's still nearly as dangerous as it was from the beginning! Anything could happen to you at any time, and you'll find yourself fighting for your life in a surgery room! I don't want you to end up just like Hattori!"_

 _Diddy's heart sped up as the mention of Hattori Suzuki's fatal crash near the end of 2010 boiled his blood with rage. He hated it whenever anyone mentioned the death of his short-lived mentor, even from the other Kongs._

" _Don't you dare bring that up!" he shouted._

 _DK and Dixie both gasped with shock. They had never seen Diddy get this mad at either of them before._

" _In case you didn't remember, Hattori was a very good friend of mine, and he would have wanted me to keep going, like I swore to his grave on the day of his funeral! His death was why I took over the wheel of his Nissan GT-R, and I intend to keep driving it as long as I can!" yelled Diddy._

" _That's not the point!" Dixie retorted, "What I'm trying to say is that I worry about you whenever you get into a race car! I always fear that you might get hurt to the point of never being able to return to racing, … or worse, even killed! What would happen then? I won't have a sweetie to love! DK won't have a nephew to look after, or a sidekick to help him! Ben will be depressed for the rest of his life, seeing as you two are such great friends! Worst of all, Hattori's final wishes would be shattered! I don't wanna lose you, Diddy!"_

 _Diddy's eyes grew wide with shock. It wasn't that he was scared by Dixie becoming angry at him, but because of the words that were coming out of her mouth. He knew racing was very dangerous, but he still enjoyed it all the same._

 _Then, …_

" _I've had nightmares, Diddy," Dixie continued after a brief pause, her hands still holding Diddy's shoulders firmly, "I often have nightmares in which you suddenly have a horrible crash and end up in the emergency room. Believe it or not, you've even died in some of those nightmares!"_

 _Diddy gasped in horror, while DK patted his nephew's head. Tears began to spill from the monkey's eyes as the realization suddenly dawned on him that every time he got into a race car, Dixie would worry deeply about him, as if she was being overprotective with her loving boyfriend._

" _I know you've had a lot of success in this sport, but sometimes I can't help but worry about you when you're out there going at 200 miles per hour. If I had my way, I would try to get you to stop racing. You've won lots of races. You've won three championships. You've already accomplished so much. Why don't you ever think of stepping out so we can spend quality time together? I can't lose you, Diddy! I can't lose my handsome sweetie! It would destroy my life forever!"_

 _Diddy was horrified. He had no idea how much his girlfriend worried about him until now. He began hyperventilating, and he felt his heartbeat speed up. Of course, he couldn't imagine quitting racing this soon, but he also couldn't imagine Dixie worrying about him so much whenever he raced because she had nightmares about him. As much as he loved spending time with DK and Dixie, he had a deep love for racing, so big that there was no way he would feel like retiring anytime soon. When it all sunk in, Diddy ultimately found himself in a very heavy burden that he simply couldn't bear._

" _Dixie," Diddy sniffled as he began to sob, "I'm so sorry."_

 _Dixie watched as the tears began to flood in Diddy's eyes, threatening to pour down his bruised face. She felt terrible for hurting his feelings._

" _I love spending time with you, Dixie, … (sniffle) … and you, too, DK," Diddy continued as his voice grew sadder._

 _DK carefully sat down on the bed and lifted Diddy onto his lap while he and Dixie both gently hugged their loved monkey._

" _I love you both so much," cried Diddy, "You both mean the world to me. B-but, … (sniffle) … I can't stop racing."_

 _Dixie let her floodgates open as she listened to Diddy's words._

" _It may be a dangerous hobby, … but it's my profession. I love racing. I love everything about it," Diddy went on, "I'm so sorry that I give you nightmares about me getting hurt or killed in a race car. You may want me to stop racing just so I won't get killed, so we can have a bright future together."_

 _DK choked back a few tears as he continued to cuddle his nephew._

" _I promise we'll all have a great future," Diddy said to both of his companions, "But right now, … (sniffle) … I can't quit!"_

 _Dixie felt rather horrified after hearing that._

" _I can't quit, Dixie! Enthusia wouldn't want me to quit! Nissan/Toyota Racing wouldn't want me to quit! The world wouldn't want me to quit! Hattori wouldn't have wanted me to quit! Ben especially wouldn't want me to quit anytime over at least the next five years! I just can't quit!"_

 _With that, Diddy's floodgates finally opened, and the little simian began bawling his eyes out as tears drenched his entire face and landed on all of their legs. This was all too much for him. As much as he loved his family and his girlfriend, he loved racing and there was no way he would let one crash or his girlfriend's worries or night terrors overcome his ability to do what he loved doing best as a profession._

 _The poor monkey buried his face into DK's chest and allowed his uncle to hug him tightly with one arm while holding Dixie in the other arm. He wanted to scream in agony of his sadness, but he didn't want to alarm the doctors._

 _Dixie realized she had made a big mistake. By revealing her worst fears to Diddy, her boyfriend became an emotional wreck with a heavy burden in his heart. How could he possibly continue racing while his girlfriend worried for his life? Furthermore, how could he just suddenly quit just so he could avoid being potentially killed in a crash … only for Dixie's sake?_

" _I'm so sorry, Dids," she cried as she thought … "What have I done?"_

 _Diddy suddenly found himself wondering what would happen if Dixie's nightmare really did come true. She did have a point. What if he really did end up dying in a crash? What would happen to Dixie? What would happen to DK? What would become of the Kong family without him? Diddy couldn't imagine his family and friends having to continue on without him. They needed him just as much as he needed them. He knew that if he were to be killed in a race car, one loyal friend in particular would be very devastated and would probably never get over it._

" _Aww, my little buddy," sniffled DK, "I'm really so sorry you have to deal with this kind of pain."_

" _It's my fault," said Dixie, "What have I done? What did I just say?"_

" _But you do have a point, Dixie," replied DK._

" _That I know now," Diddy responded as he wept in DK's embrace._

 _As Dixie wrapped her arms around Diddy's back to hug him, DK spoke up …_

" _I've had a few of those nightmares before, too."_

 _A shocked Diddy looked up at his uncle's face, which was showing a grim expression._

" _W-what!?" the monkey cried._

" _Dixie's not the only one who worries about you when you get in a race car. I worry about you a lot, too," DK admitted._

 _Diddy was stunned by this revelation. He had always been sure that his uncle worried about him, but not THIS much._

" _I've had similar nightmares in which I've seen you get seriously injured or killed in crashes," said DK, "I know this may sound discouraging to you, but I worry so much about you, my adorable little nephew. I raised you when your parents disappeared, I've worked hard to make your life happy, and I made sure that you became a praised hero just like me. However, above all that, as your uncle, I have big responsibility in taking care of you as your guardian. Besides, … I love you so much as my nephew, little Diddy. I couldn't imagine living the rest of my life without my nephew whom has been like a son to me. You're the only child I have, Diddy, … and I want you to be able to eventually follow in my footsteps in the Kongo Bongo throne. Also, … I enjoy the family time we spend together, because you're so much fun to play with in our family moments."_

 _Diddy smiled tearfully at his uncle while allowing Dixie to smooch him._

" _I would have discouraged you from professional racing had it been as dangerous as it was a long time ago, … but at the same time, … I know how much you love racing, little buddy, and I don't wanna discourage you from doing what you love doing. One of the reasons I signed up to be your race engineer this year is because we can stay close like a family should, … and I can guide you along the next stage of your career. I'll be happy to help you achieve more success so you can add more glory to your name. You've already made a name for yourself in this sport, little buddy, … so I'll encourage you to keep adding to that. If you wanna keep aiming for those all-time records, now is the time to do it before something awful really does happen to you. You're a great racer, my little Diddy, but Dixie and I, … and the rest of our family … always worry about you. It's our job to worry about you, because I'm your uncle and I have responsibility in keeping you safe as if you were my son, … let alone being my baby."_

 _Diddy and Dixie both giggled after hearing that. They both knew that DK still had a tendency to call Diddy his "baby" because he had raised him since he was two, even though DK didn't have any biological children._

" _Dixie has the right to worry, too, little buddy," added DK, "She's your one and only true romantic love, so she'll want you to stay safe, too."_

" _It's true, sweetie," agreed Dixie as she kissed Diddy's cheek._

" _However, we don't want our nightmares and worries to trouble you so much, my little monkey," DK soothed his nephew, "We may always worry about you, but you know how to handle it well. We all know you do it because you find it as a 'job', but we just want you to … please … stay safe."_

 _Diddy's heart calmed itself down as he listened to DK's gentle and encouraging words. He could now understand that, although his family would always worry about him getting hurt, they would always support him in his racing. They wanted him to keep pursuing his dream of becoming one of Enthusia's all-time greats, and now that he was on his way to becoming one, there was no way he would stop now. He would not let the other Kongs' nightmares take over him. He would continue on, … no matter what._

" _Thanks so much, DK," the little monkey cried as he finally smiled a real, bright, happy smile for the first time all afternoon, "You have no idea how much that means to me. You're such a wonderful uncle, and I'm glad to be your nephew! I'm sorry that I worry you all so much, but this is a sport that I love so much, and I'd love to keep enjoying it. You never got to have much success when you were racing, but I'm happy to have picked up where you left off and to have finally gotten the Kong name to Enthusia lore. You should have deserved some credit, … but now that you're my race engineer, … you can finally get it. I'm not just doing this for myself and for the sake of Hattori's memory, but I'm also doing it for you, … for all of you."_

 _DK and Dixie both smiled at Diddy, and they each planted a kiss on his cheeks._

" _I don't care how many race fans I have," continued Diddy, "The only people I really care about … are my family, … my friends, … my teammates, … and everyone else on our team, … (sniffle) … but I will always love you both more than anyone else!"_

" _You're such a kindhearted monkey, Diddy," said DK gently, "You are so my precious little nephew, and I'm so proud of you."_

" _Aww, DK," Diddy replied, leaking happy tears from his eyes._

" _Me, too, sweetie," agreed Dixie, "I'm happy to be your girl, … and I'm so sorry I yelled at you."_

" _It's okay, sweetie," said Diddy, "I'm happy to be your boy, too, … and I'm sorry I lashed out at you."_

" _It's okay, my love," replied Dixie._

 _The three Kongs sat on the bed and engaged in another group hug that lasted for what felt like ages._

* * *

"I'll never forget that rough day," Diddy sighed to himself as he stared off into space, still thinking about that memory.

The monkey was happy that he was able to get right back to practice the following day, and a little over a week later, he went on to win his third Speediapolis 500, an achievement which only five other people had done before him.

After a couple of more minutes, the noise from the air machine stopped.

Tiddly waved one of his wings in front of Diddy's eyes and chirped softly at him.

The monkey snapped back out of his flashback and quickly realized that it had suddenly gotten quieter than it was a few seconds ago.

"DK stopped the air machine," chirped Tiddly.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry about that, Tiddly. I was having a flashback," Diddy excused himself, remembering that DK had been inflating the mattress for their bed.

The monkey turned back into the house to see how much progress DK had made.

The mattress had been fully inflated, and DK was only just pulling the bedsheets out of his backpack when Diddy came back in.

"Wow. That quick, huh?" the monkey commented.

"Yeah. This is quite a fast inflation device, if I don't say so myself," said DK, "Now I've just gotta put the sheets on, and we're all set!"

"Yippee!" yelled Diddy, jumping excitedly.

DK laughed and wrapped the mattress in a large white cover, making sure the entire thing was covered. Then, he took a bright red sheet and covered most of the mattress with it, tucking the sides underneath the bottom of the bed.

"Looking comfy already," commented Diddy.

"But that's not all, little buddy," added DK as he wrapped the red sheet with a large light blue cotton blanket.

After that came the last blanket; a huge dark red one, to make up the top layer.

"Now just the pillows remain," said DK.

The ape grabbed four pillows from his backpack and wrapped each of them in a pillow cover, each of a different color; one was banana yellow, much to the Kongs' delight, one was white, one was as red as their clothes, and the last one was jungle green. At last, DK placed the white and green pillows on the sides of the uncovered head of the mattress next to the wall, and stacked the yellow and red pillows in between them.

At long last, the bed was complete!

"It looks so comfy! I could simply lie down on it and fall asleep right now," commented Diddy.

DK giggled at Diddy's reaction and pulled his nephew in for a hug.

"Well, my precious little monkey, everything's all set up! We're officially ready to start our three-week vacation!" announced DK.

"YIPPEE!" screamed Diddy in sheer delight, earning a playful laugh from his uncle.

"So, little Diddy-buddy, what do ya wanna do now?" asked DK.

Diddy pondered some of the many possibilities this island had to offer. Considering that they were to spend three weeks here, they could do just about everything they could do on this island!

"Why don't we go vine swinging, DK!?" said Diddy excitedly.

"Sounds like fun, Diddy!" DK replied, prompting his nephew to do a jumping dance that the gorilla found cute, "Lead the way, little buddy!"

"I'd be delighted, big buddy!" said Diddy, grabbing his backpack and putting the straps over his shoulders.

"And I'll be happy to tag along!" chirped Tiddly as he flew off Diddy's shoulder just as the monkey was putting his backpack on.

"Awesome!" replied Diddy.

With that, the three animals left the house and looked at their surroundings. There seemed to be paths from all directions as there were plenty of openings that led to more areas of the jungle, many of which they hadn't explored yet.

"Why don't we go somewhere we haven't explored yet, little Diddy?" offered DK.

"That sounds so Kong-cool, DK!" said Diddy eccentrically, "Exploring an unexplored jungle via vine-swinging!"

"Let's go!" said DK.

Diddy headed to the northeast of their campsite and jumped onto the nearest vine. Once he jumped off and grabbed the second vine, DK jumped up to the first vine and followed his nephew down the "vine-swinging" path that would lead them to more places that were not yet familiar with them.

* * *

 ** _And so, DK and Diddy's tropical holiday is officially underway! Expect to see lots of monkey nonsense over the next couple of chapters!_**

* * *

 ** _COMING UP IN CHAPTER FOUR:_**

 ** _DK and Diddy's first evening on the island comes with a surprise for Diddy ..._**

* * *

 ** _Like I've said before, please review, and I'll be back in a few days with the next chapter! :)_**


	4. Rainbow Waterfalls-A Nostalgic Surprise

_**Hello again! I will now wrap up the rest of the Kongs' first day on the island before I start writing the next few chapters that will each go over what the duo will be doing each week!**_

 _ **WARNING: A majority of the second half of this chapter contains so much of what I'm portraying as what DK and Diddy loved doing with diapers during the earlier years of Diddy's childhood. Don't say you weren't warned, unless you're obsessed with adorableness!**_

 _ **Anyways, enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 4**_

 _ **Rainbow Waterfalls / A "Nostalgic" Surprise**_

* * *

DK and Diddy swung through vines way over the ground for more than an hour. Tiddly flew right behind them and was keeping up very well. The Kongs occasionally tired themselves out with so much swinging, jumping and grabbing more vines to swing on, and had to sit on tree branches to regain their energy, but the duo pressed on, determined to see what was at the end of the path.

By the time they made it to the end of the vine path, at least a few miles away from their vacation home, they came across another clearing that was much smaller than the one that contained their campsite. On the ground below them, a stream of white water was flowing into the jungle.

The gorilla and monkey jumped off the last vine and came down feet-first to the ground, while the bird swooped down and set his feet on Diddy's shoulder. Then, they brushed through several big leaves, and they gasped at what they saw …

The clearing featured six narrow waterfalls over some big rocks, each making up the colors of the rainbow! Add to that, a fruity scent filled up the Kongs' noses as they stepped closer to the rainbow waterfalls.

"WOW!" shouted Diddy with wide eyes and a wide open smile, "THIS IS AMAZING!"

"I've never seen anything like this before, little buddy!" replied DK, "I feel like I'm in a dream!"

"So do I!" said Diddy.

Tiddly let out some happy chirps. He was just as excited as his friends were.

From left to right, the six waterfalls poured scented water in shades of red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple. Each color was accompanied by a different fruity scent. When the water reached the ground, they formed tiny, narrow streams that closed in and joined together to form one big, white stream that flowed into the jungle which the Kongs had just ventured through. Above the waterfalls, light clouds filled the skies to shade the area from sunlight.

"I think this all must be exotic fruit juice," guessed DK.

"I guess that explains the scent," replied Diddy, "It smells so good here!"

"It sure does, little Diddy-buddy," agreed DK, "Why don't we try a taste of each stream?"

"Oh, that would be so fruitalicious!" chuckled Diddy.

Tiddly let out some chirping laughs in response to another one of Diddy's made-up words.

"You really like making up your own words these days, doncha, little buddy?" giggled DK.

"Yeah. I'm just in such a good mood," answered Diddy, "I'll get the-"

Then, the monkey remembered that their cups were all back at their vacation house.

"Aw, man. We didn't bring our cups with us," he sighed sadly, "I guess we're gonna have to go back and get some."

"That won't be necessary," responded DK, looking at a small space between the yellow and green falls, "Look over here."

Diddy looked where DK was pointing to, and he felt as if the supernatural island was giving them good luck once again …

There were two small cups, made of smooth stone, neatly placed next to each other on a rock between the yellow and green falls.

"I think this island really likes us, little nephew," commented DK.

"As long as we keep getting good luck from this island, I think we should make this our second home," added Diddy.

"I greatly agree," chirped Tiddly.

DK patted Diddy's back, and the two each grabbed a cup from the rock.

"Well, my little cutie, I think we should start with the red one first, and go in the order of the rainbow," said DK.

"I agree. Besides, we both love the color 'red' so much!" replied Diddy.

Tiddly flew off Diddy's shoulder, and DK giggled and followed his nephew. The two jumped over the yellow and orange streams; Diddy doing his jumps in his own acrobatic, monkey-ish one-foot style, almost as if he was playing hopscotch. He jumped on his left foot over the yellow stream, then his right foot over the orange stream. DK always loved Diddy's cute one-legged jumps, especially when he stretched his arms outward once he came down on one foot. To add to the adorableness, as far as DK was concerned, Diddy was smiling brightly as he did his jumps.

Once the two Kongs were between the red and orange streams, they both crouched down and slowly dipped their cups into the red water of the stream. Their cups quickly filled up with the fruity red liquid before the primates raised their cups to their chins. They then sniffed into their cups to get a glance of what fruit the water represented.

"Mm. It smells like cherries," said Diddy.

"Which I know you love so much," added DK.

"Oh, DK!" laughed Diddy, his uncle laughing along with him.

"Do you think Tiddly would like some?" asked DK.

"Tiddly can't have fruits, big buddy. Remember?" answered Diddy.

DK sighed, "That's rather sad, really."

"I know, DK. All he can drink is plain water ... and coconut milk, ... occasionally," added Diddy.

"Well, I guess that means it's all for just the two of us," commented DK.

"Cheers to a very relaxing vacation," said Diddy with a cute smile.

"Cheers to a very fun-filled vacation," added DK with a broad grin.

"Cheers!" they both said in unison, tipping their cups together, before they each took a sip of the red juice from their cups.

The taste of cherries instantly filled their mouths and soothed their tongues. This cherry taste was nothing like the cherries on Kongo Bongo that they had been used to. Once they swallowed the juice down their throats, they looked at each other and smiled.

"Wow! This is so sweet!" shouted Diddy eccentrically like a playful child.

"I've never tasted cherries this way before," said DK, "These must be quite exotic!"

"Indeed!" agreed Diddy.

"Come on, little buddy! Let's try the orange stuff!" said DK.

"Oh boy!" replied Diddy.

The two Kongs turned to the orange water next to them and once again dipped their cups in.

"I'm sure we both know what fruit this is!" chortled Diddy.

DK chuckled in agreement, and the duo lifted their cups back out of the stream.

"More cheers? Hehe!" Diddy giggled cutely.

DK chuckled in return, "More cheers, little buddy."

With that, the two Kongs sipped on their orange juice. As they expected, their tongues were delighted to the taste of juicy oranges.

"This juice is so good," said Diddy, "I must greatly praise this island's supernatural abilities for making such delightful fruity juices!"

"I'm so glad to hear that, little buddy! I think we'll be coming back here a few more times over the next few weeks," replied DK.

"Awesome!" shouted Diddy happily.

Tiddly watched happily as his two Kong friends repeated the same process for the remaining four colors.

The Kongs' taste buds were in for such a big treat …

They had expected the yellow stream to taste like lemons, but, to their sheer delight, the taste was … bananas!

"BANANAS!" they both screamed in delight.

"TOTALLY AWESOME!" added DK.

"I'LL NEVER FORGET THIS PLACE!" Diddy finished.

"You can say that again!" chortled DK.

After their glorious moment with the banana juice, they turned to the green stream, which tasted like watermelons.

"Melon-ey!" commented Diddy, making DK giggle.

The blue stream represented blueberries, which the primates both found quite tasty.

"Just one more stream, little buddy," said DK as his nephew stood up and looked at the purple stream behind his feet.

"I'm sure it's grapes," the monkey guessed as he turned and once again performed his one-legged jump, much to DK's delight.

"I really love that jump you do, little cutie," the ape said kindly to his nephew.

Diddy blushed and looked at DK with some giggles, "I know what you think, big uncle! My one-legged jump is so adorable because I'm so adorable! Isn't that right?"

"Yeah!" giggled DK, "I especially like it when you land on one foot and spread your arms outward."

Just for fun, Diddy lifted his left foot and spread both of his arms outward. He slightly bent his right knee down to complete his pose so that DK could simply look at him and smile. The ape thought his nephew looked so adorable this way. Diddy noticed this and smiled back with one of his popular monkey smiles, in which the gap between his lips was small, but the center of his mouth had a pleasant round opening. The ends of his mouth were pointing way upward. To DK, the monkey smile made the pose look even more complete.

"I wish we had a camera with us," DK sighed.

"You're in luck, big buddy," replied Diddy.

The monkey opened his backpack and pulled out his camera.

"Catch!" he shouted as he tossed the camera over to DK.

The gorilla caught the camera with both hands and turned it on. Diddy returned to his one-legged monkey pose and put his cute smile back on his face just as DK aimed the camera at him after turning the flash off.

"You look like you're getting ready to bow," the ape commented.

Diddy chuckled just before his uncle pressed the button that would snap his nephew in his monkey pose.

The picture then appeared on the camera's display, and DK reviewed it. Sure enough, it was just what he had wanted. The quality was very high, the environment looked so alive, and Diddy, of course, was as adorable and cute-looking as ever. DK smiled proudly.

"You look so sweet in this, little buddy," he said in such a gentle, affectionate voice.

Diddy's smile widened, and he blushed deeply.

DK then stood up and jumped over the blue stream so that the two could finally taste the purple juice.

"Ready for the last one, little buddy?" the ape asked his nephew, giving him his camera back.

"You bet I am!" the monkey replied to his uncle while he turned off his camera and put it back into his backpack.

The primate pair dipped their cups into the final stream, and they instantly filled up with purple juice. As Diddy had predicted, the smell of grapes entered their noses just as he and his uncle lifted their cups out of the stream.

"Cheers to three weeks of monkey fun all to ourselves and your sweet bird," said DK.

"Cheers to three weeks of family cuddling and Kong fun just for us," agreed Diddy.

The two smiled and tipped their cups one more time, then they gulped down the grape juice. After swallowing the juice, they decided to walk next to where the six streams joined and created the white water that flowed into the jungle.

The duo placed the cups back onto the rock where they had been found, and they walked back to the stream intersection, sitting next to it so they could get a good view of the six colors mixing to white.

From there, the two sat down with Diddy on DK's lap, and they watched as the fruity rainbow waterfalls poured into the streams, creating such a beautiful dream sight for any Kong. Tiddly soon joined them and landed on Diddy's lap.

This has been the fruitiest start to any vacation that I've ever had, DK," sighed Diddy as he cuddled into DK's warm fur.

The ape hugged his nephew while Tiddly sat on the monkey's left shoulder.

"I'm so glad you've decided to come here, Diddy," said DK, "I'm proud of you … not just for choosing this island for our holiday, … but also for everything you've done this year."

DK affectionately rubbed Diddy's feet and kissed his forehead, putting a huge smile on the monkey's face.

"I love you so much, little Diddy-buddy," the gorilla whispered to his nephew.

"I love you so much, too, big Donkey-buddy," the monkey replied to his uncle before turning to the adorable bird on his shoulder, "And I love you, my little Tiddly."

"I love you, too, my caring Diddy," Tiddly replied with his chirps.

The trio sat there over the next hour, watching the rainbow waterfalls of fruit juice, … then …

Diddy felt a sudden rumble in his chest, and a loud growling noise was heard.

DK and Tiddly both looked at Diddy, who placed a hand on his chest and realized just how empty he was. After all, they hadn't eaten since breakfast!

"Was that your stomach, little buddy?" asked DK.

"I think so, big buddy," answered Diddy, "I haven't eaten all day, … other than those waffles."

Then, DK felt something in his chest, and his stomach also growled from hunger.

"I guess we're both in need of a big meal," commented Diddy.

"You got that right," replied DK, "Come on, little buddy. Let's head back to our house on the other side of this jungle."

"You got it, big buddy!" said Diddy.

"And for the sake of family fun, wanna ride on my back? We haven't done that in a while," offered DK.

Diddy loved the sound of riding on DK's back. He hoped he would get to do that plenty of times during these three weeks they had to themselves.

"I'd love to! It'd be a pleasure to do that at least once every day throughout this vacation!" the simian shouted happily.

DK was very happy to hear that. He couldn't wait to carry his little nephew on his back for hours at a time during their holiday.

"Hop on, little buddy!" the ape signaled to the beloved monkey that he had adopted.

Tiddly flew off Diddy's shoulder and allowed the monkey to jump off DK's lap and do a back-flip onto the ape's back.

As Diddy wrapped his arms tightly around DK's neck, the king of Kongo Bongo stood up and walked back into the jungle on all fours with his loved nephew in tow. Tiddly flew right behind them.

The moment DK started running through the jungle, Diddy could already feel the excitement of riding piggyback rush into his body. The rides on his uncle's back were always cuddly, but also so much fun that he occasionally never wanted to get off. DK usually felt the same way. He never wanted to let Diddy off his back, either. They knew how much their piggyback times meant to each other.

* * *

A few minutes later, the trio spotted a long line of grass above them that pointed downward like a ceiling. The line of grass seemed to go on for miles southwest. Since the rainbow fruit falls were northeast of their campsite, this seemed to be an efficient way to get back to their vacation home.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, little buddy?" asked DK as he thought about taking a climb down this line of ceiling grass.

Diddy was instantly drawn to his memories of 2010 when he and DK occasionally climbed ceiling grass while on their quest to get rid of the Tiki Tak Tribe, sometimes with the monkey on his uncle's back. They would get to do it again in 2014 when the Snowmads invaded, although nowhere near as much as they did four years earlier.

The monkey instantly smiled as he thought of those happy times, and he locked eye contact with his uncle.

"I'd love to! This will be a fun ride!" he said excitedly.

"Alright, my precious little monkey! Hang on tight!" said DK, prompting Diddy to grip his fingers firmly on some of the fur on the ape's neck, just below his chin.

DK took a big jump and grabbed the climbable grass with both hands. Diddy clung his toes onto the fur on DK's back, while the gorilla's feet simply dangled below.

"Ready, Diddy?" asked DK.

"Ready, DK!" replied Diddy.

"Hold on, my little cutie! Here we go!" the ape announced.

With that, DK used his right hand to grab grass ahead of his left hand. He then started repeating the process continuously, placing one arm in front of the other. Tiddly happily continued to follow while he watched his owner ride playfully on his uncle's back.

As DK's body turned from side to side with each move made by his arms, Diddy was playfully rocked from side-to-side like a baby throughout the entire climb. The monkey was smiling widely and giggling cutely as he enjoyed the sensations of being rocked by his uncle. He pressed his lips against the back of his uncle's head and puckered onto him to express his love for him and the fun he was giving him. DK felt his nephew's lips puckering the back of his head, and he grinned. He could tell right away that he was doing a good job at making him happy, and that he was giving him lots of family love by treating him to a fun-filled piggyback climb. He felt proud of himself for doing so, and, knowing how much he was rocking Diddy like a baby, he couldn't wait to get back to their house so he could reveal a certain surprise for him.

About halfway through the climb, the sun finally shone down on the Kongs again for the first time since they arrived at the rainbow waterfalls. DK saw that the sun was a little lower than it was before. Although they did bring some clocks with them for their trip, their alarm clock and their watches that they rarely ever wore were all still in the house. Despite not knowing exactly what time it was, though, DK could somehow tell that it was nearing their dinnertime, and not so long after dinner was when he planned to show him his surprise.

"By the way, little buddy," he said, wanting to prepare his nephew for the moment it would happen, "Once we've had dinner, I have a nice surprise for you."

Diddy's smile grew wider as he heard the word "surprise."

"What kind of surprise is it, big buddy?" he asked adorably.

"You'll see after we've eaten our dinner, little Diddy-buddy," answered DK.

As his uncle continued to rock him like a baby with their climb, Diddy pondered the many possibilities of what his uncle's surprise might be for him.

" _Maybe it could be a present he wanted to give me for winning the Enthusia championship,"_ he said to himself in his head.

Then, he remembered that DK had already given him that present: this vacation they were just starting today.

Diddy put on one of his thinking faces, but he didn't move a muscle in case DK might notice him pondering the surprise.

" _I wonder what he wants to surprise me with?"_ the monkey asked himself, _"Since this family vacation is the present he's giving me, he probably brought something extra along with us that he thinks I might enjoy. Maybe it's something that will make our vacation more fun."_

Diddy sensed several possibilities …

" _Could it be some of our lovable video games? Wait, no, that can't be possible. The TV in our vacation house just has an antenna and nothing more. It's likely just meant for antenna TV for those people without cable. Well, since we're not playing any video games during our nice holiday, what else could it be? Maybe it's … it's … um … -"_

He was beginning to run out of thoughts as many of the things he could think about were likely going to be Christmas presents for when they returned to Kongo Bongo.

* * *

A short while later, the trio reached the end of the line of ceiling grass, and, by coincidence, DK and Tiddly saw the clearing that contained their house.

"Well, little buddy, we're back," he called gently.

Diddy suddenly snapped out of his trance as he realized that he had been daydreaming about DK's "surprise." He seemingly lost track of time during that long climb on the ceiling grass.

"Already?" the monkey said, "Man, time flies by fast."

"It sure does," said DK, "I sensed you had fun during that climb."

"I did," replied Diddy, "You rocking me side-to-side like a baby for seemingly hours at a time really tells me that you love me so much."

"Because I do love you so much, my precious little boy," said DK gently, making Diddy blush and smile widely, "Hold on. We're going down."

Diddy clung on tightly to his uncle, and the ape let go of the ceiling grass and spread his four limbs out as he and his nephew fell towards the ground. DK landed on the ground on his hands and feet, while Diddy's feet came to rest on his uncle's back.

"Let's head inside and have some dinner, little buddy!" announced DK.

"Awesome!" replied Diddy happily as Tiddly chirped along with him.

DK ran on all fours past the leaves and onto the clearing, jumping over the circular creek and onto the wet grass that surrounded the small house. Diddy held on tightly to his uncle for the last few seconds of his piggyback ride, while Tiddly followed them in the air.

DK then approached the front door and opened it. Tiddly flew right into the house before DK carried Diddy inside and closed the door behind them.

The simian slid off his uncle's back and ran towards the sofa, jumping right onto the center cushion.

"So, what do ya wanna have for dinner tonight?" asked DK.

"Hmm," said Diddy, putting one of his thinking faces on, which DK also found cute, "How's about some fruit bowls? You know, the ones where you put small bites of many fruits into a bowl and pour fruit juice all over them?"

DK thought that sounded delicious.

"I think that's the perfect dinner for our first day!" he said.

"Yippee!" Diddy replied cheerfully.

DK took one of each of the fruits they had on their kitchen table and chopped them all into tiny pieces. Then, he poured the fruit bites into two bowls and put the leftover bites in a larger bowl so that they could be used for later fruit bowls. Diddy licked his lips as he caught a glimpse of the fruit bites in the small bowls just as DK opened the refrigerator and pulled a pitcher of mixed fruit juice out from the top shelf. The juice was a mixture of many fruit flavors, and they both thought it was the perfect juice to pour into their bowls.

"Here comes the good stuff," said DK as he opened the pitcher and poured some juice into both bowls.

"Oh boy! I can't wait!" said Diddy eccentrically, "This is gonna be fruitalicious!"

Once the bowls were filled to the brim, DK put the juice back into the refrigerator, and he took two spoons and placed one into each bowl.

"Here it comes, little buddy!" the ape announced as he joined his nephew on the couch and handed one of the bowls to him.

Diddy licked his lips and smiled cutely as he took the bowl and gazed at its contents. His eyes grew wide with wonder as his smile broadened.

"FRUITY!" he shouted excitedly.

Without hesitation, the monkey stirred his spoon around in his bowl and pulled out a bite of his fruity combination. Then, he instantly brought the spoon to his mouth and allowed his tongue to take over from there.

As Diddy chewed, his taste buds received a soothing sensation of many fruits, which only brightened his mood even more. DK watched happily as his nephew adored the first bite of his dinner.

After he swallowed his bite, Diddy looked into DK's eyes and smiled at him adorably, shouting, "IT'S SO AWESOME! I LOVE YOU, DK! YOU'RE THE GREATEST UNCLE EVER!"

"Aw, my precious little monkey!" replied DK, "I love you so much, too, Diddy, and you're the greatest nephew ever, too!"

Diddy eccentrically stood up for a moment and planted a kiss on his uncle's cheek. DK responded by kissing his nephew right on the nose, making him laugh for a moment.

"And may I add that you're my only nephew, for that matter," DK added.

"Aww, DK!" chuckled Diddy as he sat back down and scooted next to his uncle.

DK took his first bite from his bowl, and he, too, was astounded by the taste of many fruits combined, along with the cold juice that enhanced the flavor.

"Wow! This is so good!" the ape commented.

"I think you should be proud of what you've just made!" said Diddy, "Your fruit bowls are so delicious!"

"Aw, thanks, little Diddy-buddy," said DK as he smiled down at his nephew.

"You're welcome, big Donkey-buddy," replied Diddy with a return smile.

The two Kongs slowly enjoyed their fruity dinner, while Tiddly was in front of one of the windows next to the bed, with some small sticks. The bird was joining the sticks together in various ways.

While they were enjoying their dinner, DK and Diddy both looked behind the couch and spotted Diddy's pet bird making something out of the sticks.

"I think he's making a nest," whispered Diddy, "Gotta have somewhere to sleep."

DK grinned and looked at his nephew, who was adoring his pet.

"That nest is looking cute already," commented Diddy, "I think my little Tiddly's gonna have some pleasant nights with us."

"I agree, little buddy," replied DK.

The two primates continued to slowly enjoy their dinner. They spent the next fifteen minutes eating their fruit bowls, until all the fruit bites had been eaten. Then, they tipped their bowls together and drank the leftover fruit juice from them. The juice seemed even tastier than it was before it was poured into the bowls.

Once all the juice was gone, DK took Diddy's empty bowl, and he stood up and placed both bowls into the sink in the kitchen area, to be washed and used again at a later time.

Diddy stood up and looked out a window. The skies were beginning to turn orange, indicating that the sunset was now in full swing.

"It looks so beautiful out there," he sighed.

DK sneaked up behind his nephew and gently poked his back.

"Eek!" the monkey yelped as he felt his back being poked, "DK!"

"Sorry, little buddy. Just thought I'd keep the moods up," said DK.

Diddy giggled in response, "You're so fun-loving!"

"I know you are, too," replied DK.

The two shared some laughs, then DK lifted Diddy by grabbing his armpits and held him up like a baby. Diddy giggled happily as his uncle smiled at him.

"I love you, my little, precious monkey," said DK softly.

"I love you, too, my big, furry ape," Diddy replied.

"Now then, about the little surprise I have for you, … I was thinking we should go outside and sit by the circular creek for a minute, so we can have a few private moments," said DK.

"I've been wondering what the surprise is," Diddy admitted, "However, I just kept running out of thoughts."

"It's okay, little buddy," soothed DK, "Let's head outside."

Pulling Diddy in for a hug, DK stepped outside and sat down on the wet grass right in front of the shallow, narrow creek that circled their vacation home. The ape then set his nephew on his lap and continued to hold him.

"Okay, little buddy. Are you ready to know what your surprise is?" he asked gently.

Judging by how gentle his uncle's voice was, Diddy was sure this had to be a surprise that could only be revealed to him without anyone else in their presence, not even Tiddly.

"I'm ready, big buddy," the monkey replied softly.

"Alright, little Diddy-buddy," DK began, "Now, over the last few weeks, I've been thinking about our past happy times, and I thought that this vacation would be the perfect opportunity to relive some of those cuddly times."

"I'm listening," said Diddy.

"I know that you're probably not gonna like this idea at first, little buddy, but since there's nobody living on this island, and we're not gonna have anyone visiting us throughout our time here, I figured that this would be a great time to do it."

Diddy's eyes widened slightly. DK could tell that his nephew was figuring out where this was going.

"You don't mean … -"

Then, … another possibility spiraled into his head, … one that he didn't feel very comfortable about …

" _Uh, … I … I think DK may have also brought some … -"_

At that moment, it hit him like a ton of boulders.

" _I think he may have come here with some … nostalgia fever!"_

Diddy was sure now that his uncle may have been having one of his bouts of "nostalgia fever," and since they had nearly three whole weeks of privacy ahead of them on their tropical paradise vacation, DK wanted to put him in diapers again.

Diddy usually hated it when DK had "nostalgia fever," but he often played along with it because he didn't want to upset his uncle. While having diapers on felt very embarrassing to him nowadays, Diddy still seemed to enjoy reliving the first seven years of his life when DK asked him to play along just for family-fun, but he only enjoyed it rarely. He could remember lashing out at DK several times over the last two years whenever he often put diapers on him by surprise. Now, he was anticipating that their vacation might become their next period of diaper fun.

However, Diddy knew that there would be no reason to panic about having diapers with them on their vacation. Nobody lived on this island at all, and nobody was with them on their vacation, except for Tiddly, who was fully aware of what DK occasionally did to Diddy when diapers became involved, but didn't mind a bit. This all meant that nobody would ever find out that Diddy was on diapers during their vacation. DK would probably take plenty of pictures of his nephew being in diapers, but never showed them to anyone other than themselves.

"You brought diapers with us, didn't you?" sighed Diddy.

"I'm sorry, little buddy, … but, yes, I did," admitted DK, "I figured you wouldn't be happy about it, but … -"

"I'm okay with it, big buddy," said Diddy softly, which greatly surprised his uncle.

"You are?" gasped DK.

"If nobody's around to disturb our privacy throughout our vacation, and Tiddly thinks I'm cute in diapers, just like you do, … then I think I might be okay with it," Diddy admitted.

DK smiled down at his little nephew.

"I'm happy to hear that, little nephew," he said proudly.

Diddy smiled, "I can still remember those fun-filled family adventures where we would journey across the entire island of Kongo Bongo before I even graduated from diapers, and I always stayed on your back the whole time we explored. Even getting wet was a lot of fun sometimes!"

Both Kongs chuckled.

"Sure, you've babied me quite often over the last three years, but I can always forgive you for it, because you're my uncle, and I love you so much," continued Diddy.

"I love you so much, too, my sweet nephew," replied DK, "Besides, I never mean to embarrass you when I put diapers on you nowadays, little buddy. I do it because I have a soft spot for adorableness whenever we're together, and you're such an adorable little monkey because of how small you are and how precious you are to my life. You know, when I first saw you when your parents introduced me to you for the very first time, I thought you were the cutest monkey I had ever seen in my life. Even though you've grown up and matured quite a lot since then, you're still the cutest monkey around today."

Diddy smiled and blushed deeply as his uncle gave him so much family love.

"You're my precious little cutie-monkey, Diddy, and when we're having times like these, I wanna make you as cute as I can get you to be."

"Aww, DK," sniffled Diddy as a few happy tears escaped from his eyes.

"Think of the many possibilities that lie ahead of us during our holiday here, little buddy. Don't you wanna do some of them looking as cute as you can be?" asked DK.

Diddy suddenly felt like he couldn't wait to explore their dream island in diapers after hearing those loving words from his uncle.

"Yes, I do!" the monkey said gleefully.

"There's that look of impish glee I'm looking for, little nephew!" chuckled DK.

"Oh yeah! We're both gonna be impish over the next few weeks! With no Cranky around to torment us with his boring lectures, this is gonna be quite a fun vacation!" agreed Diddy.

The two Kongs laughed together and shared a tight family hug.

"So, … um, … how many diapers did you bring, anyway?" asked Diddy curiously.

"I brought along two whole packages of your diapers, little buddy," answered DK, "That's enough to last the whole vacation, seeing as you loved to dress up in them back in the old days."

Diddy blushed again as he remembered those happy times in which he made his own clothes out of his diapers.

"It would be great to do that again!" the monkey said.

"You'll be happy to know that I also brought both of your old red long-sleeved shirts!" added DK.

Diddy's excitement level went up dramatically in an instant.

"Including the one which turns my arms into your necktie!?" he said eccentrically.

"Yep!" answered DK.

"YIIIIPPEEEEEE!" screamed Diddy in such eccentric happiness that DK could only laugh and smile at his cute monkey.

"And I also brought a few other clothes with them," DK put in.

Diddy instantly guessed that they were the old custom-made clothes he had made out of his diapers.

"And I'm sure they still fit me, too!" he said gleefully.

"Of course, you don't have to wear them everyday we're here, little buddy. You can go out some days looking like you are now, … your normal self," said DK.

Diddy grinned in agreement, "Sounds like a plan! So when did you want me to start wearing 'em?"

"I was thinking I could sleep with a diapered little monkey every single night throughout our time here," answered DK.

"Oh boy! I'd love that!" replied Diddy.

"Alright, little buddy! In a few hours, after sundown, we'll get the diapers out," said DK.

"Alright, big buddy!" said Diddy.

With Diddy having approved of his "diaper plan," DK stood up and carried his nephew in a hug, back into their house. They looked by their bed and found that Tiddly had completed his nest.

The nest looked gorgeous!

"Wow, Tiddly! You're quite a master bed maker!" commented Diddy.

"Thanks, Diddy!" chirped Tiddly, "I think every night will be comfortable for me in this wonderful nest!"

The Kongs giggled, and DK set Diddy back down on his feet.

DK then opened one of the bigger compartments of his multipurpose backpack, and Diddy peeked inside with his uncle's approval …

Sure enough, inside were the two packages of Diddy's diapers, both of his red long-sleeved shirts, including the one with the "necktie" sleeves, and a variety of clothes that had been made out of diapers by Diddy in such a clever way during his childhood. Aside from that, the only contents in the compartment were their bathroom supplies: shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste and their toothbrushes.

Diddy instantly grinned, and he felt excitement rising in his chest. He couldn't wait to put those diaper clothes on and goof around the island in them with DK.

"I'll put these in the bathroom," said DK as he took the bathroom supplies out of the compartment and carried them into the bathroom in the back of the house.

Diddy simply continued to look at his diaper collection. Many memories of his diaper years spiraled into his head as he remembered those fun-filled years of family mischief.

DK came out of the bathroom and rejoined his nephew.

"I'm a little thirsty," said Diddy, finally snapping out of his trance, "Can I have some banana juice, please?

"Sure, little buddy," replied DK kindly, and he opened the refrigerator and took out a pitcher of banana juice.

The ape poured some juice into a cup and handed it to his nephew.

"Here ya go, my sweet precious!" chuckled DK.

"Aw, DK! You're so sweet!" replied Diddy, taking his cup of banana juice.

"You're so sweet, too, little buddy!" said DK.

"Oh, DK!" giggled Diddy, blushing as he took his first sip of juice.

"Come on, little nephew," said DK, walking over to the couch, "Why don't we see if there's anything good on TV?"

"Sure, big uncle!" replied Diddy, joining his uncle on the couch and sitting on his lap with his cup of banana juice in one hand.

DK grabbed the remote in front of the big TV and pressed the "power" button. In a few seconds, the TV turned on, and a channel select screen appeared.

"Hey, the island provides us with television service!" joked Diddy.

DK laughed and scrolled through the different channels, hoping to find something good on.

* * *

A few hours later, the sun was completely gone, and the moon was now in the sky, along with many stars. The island was dark, but the sounds of the big waterfall north of the house still filled the Kongs' campsite with a soothing background noise.

DK and Diddy had managed to catch the airing of the 2016 Enthusia Professional Cup season review, and Diddy felt his heart lifting with pride as he watched replays of himself winning races and earning his fourth championship. DK felt proud to be a part of his nephew's success this year, and he was especially proud of Diddy for what he could do in a race car. To both of them, it felt great to relive the highlights of the 2016 season, but, of course, there also had to be low-lights, such as their early summer slump, and their disastrous Mercedes-Benz 300 on the Autumn Mountain course in Japan at the end of August, in which Diddy suffered one of the worst on-track performances of his career due to a poorly-detected mechanical problem with the car. Tails managed to keep up with Diddy in points throughout the year, and the two swapped the points lead several times during the season. In the end, it turned into a "Battle of the Sidekicks" championship showdown on the Nürburgring Nordschleife in Germany on November 20. Tails ended up finishing fourth in the final race, while Diddy took the victory and sealed his fourth championship in seven years. With DK as Diddy's race engineer in the pit box, this was an astounding achievement for both of them.

"I'm so proud of you, my sweet little boy," DK said softly after the show ended.

"Thanks, my sweet, big ape," replied Diddy, "I'm happy you could be a part of my team."

The two smiled at each other and hugged once more.

Tiddly watched with happiness as his owner was cuddled lovingly by his uncle. He felt proud that Diddy had so much love from such a strong parental figure.

After their long hug, DK turned the TV off, and the duo stood up. They both knew what they would do next …

"Time to get ready for bed, little buddy!" announced DK playfully.

"Which I guess means something else!" said Diddy.

DK pulled both of Diddy's diaper packs out of his huge backpack and carried them into the bathroom. Diddy took off his own backpack and followed his uncle into the bathroom.

"Okay, little buddy," said DK, "Why don't we brush our teeth first, then we'll get you pampered up."

Diddy chuckled, feeling slightly embarrassed by hearing the word "pampered."

"Alright, big buddy," the monkey replied as he and his uncle grabbed their toothbrushes.

The primate pair applied some toothpaste on their brushes, soaked them with water and brushed all of their teeth in just a matter of seconds. Then, they rinsed off their brushes and spit the toothpaste out of their mouths and into the sink.

DK then opened one of the diaper packs and pulled one diaper out, handing it to Diddy. The monkey took the diaper, which had thick plastic coating. The outer plastic coating was what he always loved about diapers when he was a toddler. There was a strip over the front that was decorated with small pairs of bananas and "DK" barrels to suit the Kongs' style.

Diddy opened the diaper and placed the front over his belly and the back over his butt. He poked his tail through the hole in the back that was unique to his diapers, and he placed the sides over him with the sticky tapes that would secure the diaper in place.

"Looking cute already!" commented DK as his looked at his now-diapered nephew.

"Time for the extra stuff!" added Diddy excitedly as he ran out of the bathroom and pulled out one of his red long-sleeved shirts.

The monkey took off his baseball cap and tank top, and he put on his long-sleeve shirt. DK then tossed him a second diaper, which he put on immediately and tucked the bottom of his shirt into before putting his cap back on.

Then, Diddy took out one of his custom-made diaper clothes.

This particular outfit included another diaper, with a front that extended nearly to his chin, with some side tapes to stick onto his shirt. The back extended all the way up over his head and had side tapes stick to the front of his baseball cap, covering the "Nintendo" logo. Behind his head were two more diapers that were attached to the back of his outfit by buttons. Diddy could choose one or both of these diapers to cover his mouth to make him appear more childish. Tonight, Diddy decided to choose the right side, so he pulled the right "mouthpiece" out, and it stretched out to cover the entire right half of his face, from his chin to just below his eyes. The tapes on his diaper applied to his shirt's collar on the bottom, and his nose on the top, with holes for his nostrils so he could sniff.

The final part of his outfit were gloves, which were also made from cut-up plastic diaper material and folded into the shapes of hands.

Diddy put his diaper gloves on and buttoned them to the sleeves of his shirt.

DK looked proudly as his nephew smiled up at him with his completed diaper outfit for their first night.

"You look so adorable, little buddy," the ape said happily.

Diddy smiled with the uncovered left side of his mouth and performed a few monkey jumps and poses to entertain his uncle.

Tiddly then noticed his owner wearing his diaper outfit, and he could only laugh. The bird thought Diddy looked very funny, but also very cute.

"This outfit was a favorite of mine when I was five," explained Diddy, "That's why I thought I'd pick this one for the first night. There's plenty other outfits I made during my childhood, too!"

"Wise choice, little buddy," replied DK.

The ape tucked Diddy's arms into his second diaper and outfit diaper, so that his hands were hidden and he wouldn't be able to move his arms for the rest of the night.

Then, the ape ran back into the bathroom and came back out a few seconds later with a container of baby powder.

"Just to complete the nostalgic experience by adding a babyish scent," explained DK.

Diddy chuckled excitedly as DK knelt right in front of him.

"Close your eyes, little buddy," he whispered.

Diddy did as he was told, then he felt the baby powder raining down all over him. His nose instantly picked up the scent of the powder, and it made him smell like a baby monkey. He giggled mischievously while the baby powder coated him all over. Although nearly all forms of baby powder wouldn't have allowed for this, this particular type of baby powder (which was very rare) did allow for it because it didn't cause problems as long as it wasn't rubbed directly at the monkey's nostrils or lips. This type of powder was purely used as makeup for Diddy's face at bedtime during his diaper years, and now DK thought it would be a great idea to bring it back for this vacation. It even helped to keep his face warm while he slept in his uncle's sleeping hugs.

DK then turned the container right-side-up again and playfully used another diaper to rub the white off of Diddy's shirt and cap so that they would look red again. Diddy's face, however, remained covered in white powder, which meant that it was all the monkey could smell now. He smiled proudly as he kept his eyes closed, while DK tickled him with the diaper being used to rub him. He especially felt mischievous after DK rubbed his legs and feet. After all, having bare legs and feet with a diaper-covered belly was the number one rule in their diaper fun!

Soon, Diddy's cap and shirt looked red again, but his face and diapers remained covered in powder, with the exception of the banana-and-barrel-decorated strip in front of his waist.

"Okay, my sweet little baby. You may open your eyes now," whispered DK.

Diddy slowly opened his eyes with his half-covered smile still plastered on his diaper-and-powder-coated face. He felt very silly and impish in his completed outfit and shower, and he was very proud of it! He felt as if the baby powder was his shower for tonight instead of a traditional shower.

The two Kongs looked at each other, and DK grinned broadly. He knew how proud Diddy was feeling of himself, and he felt proud of his nephew, too.

Then, DK playfully picked up his nephew and wrapped his arms around his back. He then crouched down to cover Diddy's bare legs and feet with his own furry legs, and he jumped onto their huge bed.

"Whee!" shouted Diddy while they were in midair.

The two Kongs came crashing down onto the mattress, which bounced them back up a few times due to its nature as an inflatable.

DK opened up the blankets and slid himself and Diddy underneath them before closing them again, wrapping them both in their bed like snuggle bunnies.

"Hehe! That was fun!" laughed Diddy.

"They'll be plenty of that over the next few weeks!" replied DK.

DK unfolded his legs so that Diddy's legs could get some warm sensations from their blankets. However, he kept his arms wrapped around the monkey's back, pinning his arms down in the tight hug. The ape even rubbed the back of Diddy's diaper-covered butt from time to time, which soothed the simian so much that he smiled gleefully.

"Now then, there's one last thing I'd like to do to make our first night complete, little nephew," said DK.

"What's that, big uncle?" asked Diddy.

DK then brought his left hand towards Diddy's feet and began to wiggle on his little toes.

Diddy could instantly feel the sensations on his toes beginning to tickle him, and he started giggling softly and cutely.

"Cootchie cootchie coo, little Diddy-buddy," teased DK playfully, "Tickle, tickle, tickle those cute little baby toes!"

"DeeheeheeheeKahahahahahay!" giggled Diddy, "Thahahahat tihihihihicklehehehehes!"

"Look at you, my sweet baby boy!" said DK happily, "You and your wonderful monkey laughs!"

Then, DK grabbed both of Diddy's feet with his left hand and started tracing various patterns all over them in ticklish patterns.

"OOHOOHOOHOOKAATEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEEE!" laughed Diddy as the ticklishness on his feet grew more sensitive, "EEEEKEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEE!"

"Cootchie cootchie cootchie coo! Tickle those playful little toes! My sweet, precious baby monkey!" chortled DK teasingly.

"KEEHEEHEEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy as he no longer felt as if he was able to form words due to his excessive laughter.

DK tickled Diddy's feet for several more minutes, earning such adorable laughs from the monkey's mouth.

Then, the ape opened his mouth and sucked the monkey's face into it, including the diaper-covered half. He was lucky that the baby powder had already worn off his nephew's face due to the tickling. Diddy's eyes grew wide in happiness as he realized that his uncle was getting ready to give him one of their traditional raspberry kisses. They considered it a trademark of their family bond.

DK continued to tickle Diddy's feet, which kept the monkey laughing. The ape looked at the left end of Diddy's mouth, which was pointed upwards, indicating a big smile of anticipation.

Sure enough, DK breathed in and then blew the raspberry kiss. Diddy instantly felt his face being rumbled, which prompted muffled laughs to come out of his sealed mouth, while saliva splattered all over his face and his diaper mask.

"MMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMM!" the monkey laughed in a muffled voice, the sensations from both his feet and his face driving him into an extreme fit of laughter.

A few seconds after DK stopped the raspberry, he began to smooch his nephew like a mother would cuddle her baby, while still tickling his feet.

"MMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMM!" Diddy giggled and moaned in pleasure.

Then, the feet ticking stopped, and DK placed his left hand on Diddy's pampered butt again while continuing to cuddle and kiss him like a real parent would. Diddy's laughing was reduced to cute, muffled giggles and happy moans of pleasure from his uncle's love.

After several more minutes, DK finally completed the smooch with a kiss-like release, finally freeing Diddy's now-messy face. Saliva was all over him, and he looked completely like a baby now.

DK chuckled. He felt proud of himself for seemingly turning his nephew into a baby all over again in every way possible, even without Cranky's youth potion!

"Tiddly, could you get me a napkin, please?" asked DK.

Tiddly nodded his head and flew over to the kitchen table. He lifted a napkin using his feet and flew over the Kongs, dropping the napkin down. DK caught the napkin and started wiping the saliva off Diddy's face.

Diddy giggled for several more minutes until he finally composed himself and looked at DK again.

"That was so much fun!" he said happily before letting out a yawn.

"I'm glad to hear that, little buddy," replied DK, "They'll be lots more fun with this outfit tomorrow, too!"

Diddy smiled excitedly. He would wear his current diaper outfit throughout the entire day tomorrow!

DK then grabbed the baby powder container. Diddy closed his eyes, and his uncle smeared some more baby powder all over his face to increase his babyish scent. The monkey chuckled happily as he felt his face getting re-lathered with baby powder. Once Diddy's entire face and diaper mask was completely coated in white again, DK set the container down and continued hugging Diddy around his back.

"I love you so much, little Diddy-buddy," DK whispered gently to his nephew.

"I love you so much, too, big Donkey-buddy," Diddy replied cutely in a whisper to his uncle.

"Sweet dreams, my little baby," said DK with a kiss on Diddy's left ear.

"Sweet dreams, my big guardian," replied Diddy cheekily with a return kiss on DK's left ear.

"Goodnight, Diddy."

"Goodnight, DK."

With that, the two Kongs snuggled to sleep together on their huge bed, the smell of Diddy's baby powder filling up their noses as they slept like a father and baby. The sound of the waterfall just outside their house further soothed them both and helped them stay asleep throughout the night.

Tiddly watched silently for a few minutes as the two Kongs cuddled into a deep sleep. He felt happy that Diddy seemingly had so much to enjoy whenever it was just him and his uncle with no other Kongs around.

At last, the little bird quietly yawned and fell asleep in his nest.

* * *

 _ **Well, I must admit that I greatly embarrassed myself with the nighttime portion of this chapter, but I had to put it in there just to make it family-friendly in a real Kong style! If you've never seen the DKC TV series episode, "Baby Kong Blues," I suggest you see it. That episode, along with Donkey Kong Country Returns, greatly inspired me to have DK put Diddy in diapers from time to time, despite his occasional protests. To add a fun fact: the way the front part of Diddy's diaper outfit covers most of the front of his shirt was inspired by looking at the Sonic Boom version of Tails, seeing that the white fur on his chest is noticeably smaller than his main series counterpart, since it doesn't quite reach his neck.**_

 _ **In any case, the next few chapters will both be very long, so it may be a while before chapter five comes out, as I intend for each of the next two chapters to each cover a whole week of their vacation prior to the Enthusia Awards Ceremony in mid-December. Therefore, please be patient while I steadily work on chapter five while wrapping up my current college semester!**_

* * *

 _ **COMING UP IN CHAPTER FIVE:**_

 _ **DK and Diddy's first week on the supernatural island comes with so many ways of fun that they had never anticipated!**_

* * *

 _ **See you in probably a week or so.**_


	5. The First Week

_**Hello to all of my loyal fans of the universe! LOL! Thought I'd put my trademark intro from YouTube in here for once.**_

 _ **Well, ladies and gentlemen, after nearly a week of painstaking typing, I have managed to break my own personal record of longest FanFiction chapter I have ever written in my life!**_

 _ **First of all, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far! It helps me make great progress in my story writing, so thank you!**_

 _ **MAJOR WARNING: Now, as you might have guessed after reading previous chapters, this chapter will contain so much (maybe way too much) diaper-related moments in which DK constantly puts Diddy in diapers to relive his baby and toddler years since none of the other Kongs are around to give them a hard time. They are essentially doing this in secret! If you find that some of the diaper nonsense in this chapter is over-adorable, or absolutely stupid, feel free to criticize me! All I could think about lately is DK putting Diddy into diapers just for fun, there are many ways I can imagine Diddy enjoying himself in diapers, and revealing a large chunk of them is my way of letting it out of my system. Also, for certain reasons related to this chapter, again because of the diaper-related content, I have decided to change the story's rating to "T" just to be on the safe side. Sure, I may be a mature gentleman, but sometimes my mind can go crazy!**_

 _ **And so, without further ado, here are the extended highlights of DK and Diddy's first week of their tropical vacation!**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 5**_

 _ **The First Week**_

* * *

 _ **Sunday, November 27**_

* * *

The sun rose over the supernatural island and brightened up the lush jungle where DK and Diddy's campsite was located. As the sunlight entered the area through the trees, the Kongs' vacation home was shone down upon by daylight.

DK woke up with a yawn, and the smell of Diddy's baby powder still filled up his nose. He looked down at Diddy and smiled as he watched his diapered nephew sleeping soundly on top of him with the white remnants of the baby powder still visible on his face, and one of his diaper masks still hiding the right half of his mouth. What made DK feel even more happy was that Diddy was still smiling in his sleep. He could tell that his nephew was still feeling proud to be wearing one of his impish diaper outfits.

However, now that the sun was up, the ape knew it was time to wake up his babied nephew.

DK kept his right arm wrapped around Diddy's back, and he used his left hand to once again tickle Diddy's feet in an effort to wake him up.

"Good morning, my cute little Diddy-buddy. Rise and shine, my little baby monkey," he whispered as he began wiggling Diddy's toes.

The monkey started giggling softly in his sleep, indicating that his feet were picking up the ticklish sensations. However, he still kept his eyes closed.

"Cootchie cootchie coo. Tickle, tickle, tickle, my precious baby Diddy," said DK a little louder as he began rubbing his fingers all over both of Diddy's feet.

"Hehehehe! Oohoohookeeheeheeheeheeheeheehehehehehehehahahaha!" giggled Diddy as he began to wake up from his slumber, "Hehehehehe! Heheeeheeheeheeheeheeheehehehehehehe!"

"Time to get up, my little ticklish monkey," teased DK playfully.

Diddy still refused to open his eyes, but his giggling became louder as his feet grew more ticklish.

"Time to open those eyes, little cutie! Can't sleep forever, you know!" added DK.

Diddy finally opened his eyes and looked at DK, who was smiling mischievously at him.

"DeeheeheeKahahahahahahay! Pleeheeheeheeheehease!" laughed Diddy.

"I'll stop tickling ya if you promise to get up, little buddy," replied DK, "Are you up yet, my little Diddy?"

"Yehehehehes!" answered Diddy, finally giving in, "I'm uhuhuhup! Pleeheeheeheehease stahahahop!"

"Okay, my sweet little monkey," said DK as he stopped ticking Diddy's feet, "My precious little baby boy."

Tiddly heard the sounds of the Kongs waking up, and he opened his eyes and looked down at his two companions. Sure enough, Diddy was laughing, and his body was shaking, indicating that DK was once again tickling him out of his sleep. The bird smiled as he watched them waking up.

Diddy took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, then the two looked into each others' eyes again as DK lifted the blankets off of them and sat up on their bed.

"Good morning, my little Diddy-buddy," said DK.

"Good morning, my big Donkey-buddy," replied Diddy with his mouth still half-covered by his diaper mask.

"I take it you slept very well last night with your old childhood clothes on," chuckled DK.

"I sure did!" giggled Diddy.

"Come on, little buddy. Let's have some breakfast," said DK.

"Yippee!" replied Diddy as his uncle tightened his hug around him and stood up.

DK then kissed Diddy on the lips while carrying him to the kitchen area. Diddy closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure of their family love with a big half-hidden smile.

The ape set his nephew on a chair, and he undid his diaper mask, folding it and placing it back behind his neck. Then, he pulled the monkey's arms out from his diapers, and Diddy could finally move his arms again.

"Ooh! My shoulders feel stiff," gasped Diddy, "Oooh!"

"I'm sure they do," replied DK, "That happens after you don't move them for hours at a time."

"Yeah," agreed Diddy, "I'll be okay in a few minutes."

"Alright, little buddy," said DK.

Tiddly flew over to the two Kongs and landed on the table.

"Good morning," he chirped cutely to his two friends.

"Good morning, Tiddly," DK and Diddy replied in unison.

"How did you sleep last night, little one?" Diddy asked his pet bird.

"I slept pretty well, but I'm sure nowhere near as comfy as you two!" he replied jokingly.

The Kongs giggled in response.

DK then grabbed a napkin and let a few small drops of sink water fall on it. Then, he knelt in front of Diddy and brought the napkin to his face.

"Close your eyes, my little monkey," DK whispered.

Diddy once again closed his eyes, and DK rubbed on his nephew's face to wash off the remaining baby powder.

Once Diddy's whole face was clean, DK rubbed a finger on his nose to tickle him into opening his eyes again. The monkey giggled as he opened his eyes. The baby powder smell was still there, but that was because his diapers still had baby powder all over them. He knew immediately that he would smell like a baby for at least the next 24 hours, depending on what they planned to do tomorrow.

"So what would you like to have for breakfast this morning, little buddy?" DK asked Diddy while throwing the napkin in the trash can.

"How about some banana cereal?" answered Diddy.

"You got it, Diddy!" replied DK, much to the monkey's delight.

The gorilla grabbed an empty bowl and a box of banana-flavored cereal. He opened the box and poured some of the cereal into the bowl. Then, he pulled one of the milk containers out of the refrigerator and poured some milk into the bowl to soak the cereal. Finally, DK grabbed a spoon and handed it to Diddy, along with his bowl, … and a glass of orange juice!

"Enjoy, little Diddy-buddy!" announced DK.

"Oh boy! Oh boy!" shouted Diddy eccentrically as he began eating his milky banana cereal.

DK grabbed a banana and peeled its skin off.

"And I shall be having a banana," he said to himself.

"Sounds cool!" replied Diddy.

"And as for you, Tiddly," said DK, "How's about some of your favorite bird seeds?"

Tiddly chirped happily and flapped his wings in excitement, earning chuckles from both Kongs.

"Where are the bird seeds?" asked DK.

"They're in my backpack," responded Diddy.

DK opened Diddy's backpack, and, sure enough, there were Tiddly's bird seeds stacked in with the rest of Diddy's gadgets and the exploring gear.

"Found them!" he said as he pulled out the bird seeds and opened the bag.

The ape sat next to Diddy and poured a few bird seeds into his hand.

"Breakfast, little guy," he motioned for Tiddly.

Tiddly hopped onto DK's hand and pecked on his seeds. The bird was instantly enjoying his breakfast like he always did, even though it wasn't Diddy's hand he was pecking on like it usually was.

The three all finished their breakfast within the next five minutes, and the two Kongs ran into the bathroom to get their teeth ready for the day ahead.

"Nothing like the good ol' fruity-minted toothpaste, little buddy," said DK as he and his nephew grabbed their toothbrushes.

"Nope!" agreed Diddy, "Always the best!"

The two squirted their favorite toothpaste on their brushes and soaked them with sink water, then they each brushed their teeth until they were all sparkling clean. Then, they rinsed their brushes and spit the toothpaste out of their mouths, into the sink.

DK then playfully lifted Diddy and set him on the counter in front of the mirror, standing on his feet.

"Take a nice look at yourself, little Diddy-buddy," the ape said kindly.

Diddy looked in the mirror and, for the first time since before he was seven, looked at himself wearing one of his favorite custom-made outfits from his childhood. He could vividly remember the day he first made this particular outfit. He was five years old at the time, and he went on to wear this diaper combination more than half the time over the following two years.

"I must have been creative back then for someone seemingly so mischievously diaper-loving," he said to himself as he relived the pride from when he was a kindergartener.

"That particular outfit looks very good on ya, little buddy," agreed DK, "It's no wonder that was one of your most favorite outfits."

"I loved wearing this one just about all the time, except for when I wore those 'necktie sleeves'," recalled Diddy.

DK chuckled, "Yeah! I bet you'll be happy to get to wear that one again later this week."

"Oh, I will!" replied Diddy in a chuckle, "We should make that a day that I ride piggyback on you all day like I occasionally did when we had our family-friendly adventures in my diaper years."

"Sounds like a plan, my little nephew," agreed DK.

Diddy performed a back-flip and came down to the floor on his feet.

"Come on, big buddy! Let's go out and have another family-friendly adventure!" the monkey said excitedly.

"I'm right behind ya, pal!" said DK as he followed his nephew out of the bathroom.

Diddy grabbed his backpack and placed it on his back.

"Whaddaya know!?" he said proudly to DK, "I'm a diapered explorer today!"

DK and Tiddly both laughed, and the ape lifted his nephew by the armpits and gently tossed him up a few times like a baby.

"Ready to go exploring like we would in the old days?" asked DK.

"You bet!" replied Diddy, smiling widely.

"Let's go!" said DK, setting his babied nephew on his feet again.

"Coming, Tiddly?" Diddy called his bird.

"Coming!" Tiddly chirped as he flew onto Diddy's shoulder.

With that, the three all left the house and entered the fresh scent of the outdoors. The smell of fruits and jungle plants once again filled the air, although the smell of the baby powder on Diddy's diaper outfit was still pretty strong.

"I think we should go northwest today," said Diddy.

"Okay, little buddy," agreed DK, "After all, we planned this vacation for you, so it's only fair that you chose where we go."

"Aww, DK!" replied Diddy happily.

"Lead the way, little buddy!" said DK.

Tiddly flew off Diddy's shoulders and hovered above the Kongs. Diddy, with his powdered diaper outfit making him look just like his five-year-old exploring self, ran on all fours down the northwest path with DK right behind him. Tiddly flew right over them, and the three set off on another jungle adventure to another part of the island that was still unexplored.

* * *

A little while later, the trio arrived at a clear spot in the middle of the jungle they were exploring. Large tree leaves covered the area from extreme sunlight and sheltered the area, although small spots of sunlight still broke through in some areas. Strangely, though, the ground appeared to be plain; nothing but light brown dirt and green grass.

"Hmm, I wonder where we should go from here?" asked Diddy.

DK gently held both of his nephew's hands, and the two slowly emerged from the leaves that were covering them and entered the sheltered clearing.

"I wonder where we are?" said DK.

"Me, too," added Diddy.

"Me, three," finished Tiddly, still flying above them.

Suddenly, a large yellow flower emerged from underground and slowly raised until it was towering slightly over Diddy's height. The trio all gasped in astonishment and watched with wide open mouths as the flower rose.

Then, the flower turned to face the Kongs as Tiddly came down to the ground next to Diddy.

"What kind of area are we in?" Diddy asked DK.

"Beats me, little buddy," the ape replied.

The flower suddenly opened two eyes in its center and looked at the trio.

"So, … I assume you can dance?" it said in a deep manly voice.

DK and Diddy simply stood there in shock. They couldn't have imagined coming across a talking flower.

"Uh, … y-ye-yes," said Diddy nervously.

"Why do you ask?" said DK curiously.

"Why, allow me to introduce myself," said the flower, "I … am the King of the Dancing Petals."

"The Dancing Petals?" DK and Diddy said, looking totally confused.

"Of course you've never heard of us," said the flower, "We are a small colony of flowers that live in this small clearing. Whenever we gain an audience, we perform exotic dances that no one could ever imagine flowers doing."

The Kongs and their bird grinned with interest.

"And I believe this island is familiar with you two primates, if I understand," continued the flower.

"Uh, yes," said DK, "I'm Donkey Kong, and this is my little nephew, Diddy Kong."

"Everyone on this island has heard of you two," said another voice just as a second flower, a red one, suddenly rose from the ground, surprising the visiting trio.

"The famous Kong duo from Kongo Bongo," said a third flower, a female blue one, also rising from below the grass.

"Every- _one_?" said a dumbfounded Diddy.

"There may not be any animal inhabitants on this island," said a purple female flower, also appearing from nowhere, "But we plants are always around this whole gigantic island, waiting for visitors so we can put on a show."

"We often hear stories about the two of you Kongs," said the King of Dancing Petals, "And it's such an honor to have you two here."

"And I see you've brought a friend along," said the red flower.

"Yes," said Diddy, looking down at his bird, "This is my pet bird, Tiddly."

Tiddly waved shyly at the flowers, who all turned to face him and the Kongs.

"We are also aware, Diddy, that you're not normally dressed like that," said the King, looking at Diddy's red long-sleeved shirt that had his diaper outfit covering some of it, along with the plastic diaper gloves buttoned to his sleeve collars.

"Oh, … uh, … y-y-yeah," said Diddy, blushing, "It's just an outfit from my childhood."

"It really makes you look cute, I must say," said the King.

Diddy smiled and looked up at DK, who was also smiling at him. The two Kongs nuzzled each others' faces for a second before turning back to the flowers.

"So, who are you all, anyway?" asked DK.

"We are … the Dancing Petals," said the blue flower.

Two more flowers suddenly emerged from underground; an orange female, and a green male.

"So, … there's six of you?" said Diddy.

"Why, yes," said the orange flower, "It's a pleasure to meet the both of you."

"You really are the most famous primates from around these parts," added the green flower.

DK and Diddy smiled happily.

"So, … you were asking us if we could dance?" recalled DK.

"We know that you can dance very well. After all, any Kong could dance splendidly," said the King.

"If we showed you one of our more exotic dances, perhaps you could show us your moves by joining us for our second dance," offered the purple flower.

DK and Diddy grinned with interest. They both loved dancing, especially Diddy, and they thought it would be cool to dance with some flowers that were surprisingly capable of dancing, despite Diddy having to do it in diapers.

"Okay, then," said Diddy, "We'd be happy to!"

The monkey turned to his bird.

"You wanna join us, Tiddly?" he asked.

"I think I'll just watch," sighed Tiddly in his chirping language and the Dancing Petals could not comprehend, "I'm not a very good dancer."

The Kongs sighed sadly, feeling sorry for their pet bird.

"Maybe you could be our one-man audience for both shows," offered DK, "You could be the one to review the second dance when we join the Dancing Petals."

"Yeah!" agreed Diddy, "How does that sound?"

Tiddly nodded his head, and he flew onto a small rock where he could get a good view of all the action.

The King of Dancing Petals then turned to his followers standing behind him.

"Are you ready, my loyal ones?" he asked them.

"One hundred percent," answered the green flower.

"Definitely," agreed the blue flower.

The three other flowers nodded their "yes," and the King turned back to face the two Kongs.

DK sat down right in front of the flowers and gently pulled Diddy onto his lap, hugging him around the chest with one arm, pinning the monkey's arms down, and using his other hand to play with Diddy's feet to get him excited about the dance.

Diddy smiled broadly as his uncle tickled his feet. He did his best not to laugh as the flowers all did their preparation move in unison, prompting DK to stop tickling Diddy's feet and revert to gentle rubbing, which was enough to keep the smile on the monkey's face.

"Here's one … for all those enthusiasts of slow, groovy moves," the King announced in a formal tone as if he was talking to a large audience, even though the audience only contained three members.

With that, many multicolored flowers suddenly emerged from the ground, lining up the sides of the clearing. Then, with a sudden burst of light which the Kongs had to close their eyes to protect their eyesight, instruments appeared right in front of the non-dancing flowers. The Kongs opened their eyes just as the music began to play in the form of a slow, groovy tune with a low-pitched bass line and some light percussion.

Their leader then started singing in a tone that made him sound like he was making a blues-like speech …

" _We are the grooviest plants on our planet._

 _Yet only one place could ever stage us._

 _We never move from place to place,_

 _but we never make such a fuss."_

The five flowers behind the King started bending their stems in a rhythmic fashion to that of their musicians. DK, Diddy and Tiddly all watched in astonishment as the flowers danced in such various ways with their slower, cooler musical tones.

" _I may be an elderly flower,_

 _but that doesn't mean I don't have the moves._

 _I started the Dancing Petals for a reason,_

 _to share with you my favorite grooves."_

The flowers started turning their heads rhythmically to the left and the right.

A moment later, the song ended with the bongo drummers tapping repeatedly on their drums to close the tune.

The Kongs both clapped their hands, applauding the flowers whom had just amazed them with their exotic performance. Although the song was rather short, it was still fun to watch the flowers do their moves.

"Now then, I would kindly ask for you two to join us on our next musical number," the elderly yellow flower informed the Kongs.

The primates didn't need to be told twice. They both stood up and joined the "stage" with the Dancing Petals.

DK stood between the orange and green flowers, while Diddy stood in the tiny space between the red and purple flowers. He seemed like a perfect fit, since all the flowers were taller than him.

The monkey took off his backpack and tossed it over to Tiddly, who flew up and caught it with his feet before gently placing it on the ground.

"Ready?" the King flower asked everyone.

"Ready!" said the other flowers and the two Kongs together.

The drummers tapped on the bongos for a few seconds before they turned to there acoustic drums and started playing in a rhythm that Diddy could recognize instantly …

The flowers were playing a drum-and-bass-like rhythm. Diddy immediately started doing his famous monkey moves, since he had quite a great fascination for British drum and bass music, particularly Pendulum. The monkey was well ahead of the game before DK or the Dancing Petals started their moves.

The red and purple flowers watched with interest as Diddy performed a series of rhythmic one-legged jumps, switching feet with each beat. His arms were down and his hands looked like they were pressing down on something that wasn't even there. The simian looked exactly like a penguin.

Seeing as Diddy looked cute doing this, the two flowers in either side of him each grabbed one of his hands with their large leaves and gently swung him back and forth to the music's beat. DK thought this looked adorable, as it made the already-toddler-dressed Diddy look even more like a toddler.

Once the other instruments built up, the musicians all played at full volume and added some jungle-like sounds to the drum and bass rhythm. At that moment, all six Dancing Petals started dancing, along with DK, while Diddy was already well into the beat and was now performing even more of his own trademark monkey moves.

Tiddly watched with amazement as his two Kongs and the Dancing Petals performed such a performance that no one could ever have dreamed of witnessing.

The flowers were shaking their heads as if they were shaking off stress, DK was doing some Ground Pounds and some moves he had learned from Funky. Diddy was being as monkey-ish as ever with his moves, as he did a few moves that made his diaper uniform fit in very well, mixed in some of his "Super Smash Bros." taunts and victory dances, and also some moves he remembered from his days on the "Donkey Kong Country" television show. He was like a complete package.

One dance from Diddy that the flowers really took interest in was his one-legged monkey hop that he did while clapping his hands over his head; one of his Smash taunts.

The song lasted for several minutes, but it ended in style …

Right on the last beat, four of the Dancing Petals bowed their heads down, DK struck a pose that made him look as if he was looking for something. Diddy raised his arms high and placed his hands behind the heads of the red and purple flowers, and stood on one foot in the same way DK had photographed him yesterday at the rainbow waterfalls. The monkey then bowed his head down while the flowers he danced with kept his diapered hands hidden from Tiddly.

Meanwhile, Diddy's pet bird was so enthused by everyone's performance that he clapped his wings together and chirped, "Bravo!"

The flowers all winked at Tiddly, while the Kongs stood next to their elderly leader.

"I must say you have both performed well," said the flower King, "You deserve a pleasant reward for your guest appearances, given that we never get guests to dance with us on this stage."

"Are we really the first ones?" asked an astonished Diddy.

"At least … the first ones I can remember, yes," replied the King.

The yellow flower then turned to his followers.

"Ladies and gentle-flowers, … to honor our two Kong guests, I would greatly consider gifting them with something they would love!"

The other flowers all nodded in agreement.

The Kongs watched as the Dancing Petals all looked up at the large tree leaves that were sheltering them from the bright sun, and a bright light suddenly burst through the area. The trio of explorers once again shielded their eyes just before the light disappeared. Then, when they looked at the flowers again, they found them accompanied by a huge stack of fruits!

"To make your vacation more fruitful: great selections of fruits that can only be found exclusively on this island, all with their own unique tastes, and one hundred percent natural, or in this island's case: supernatural," announced the King flower, "You've never seen these on Kongo Bongo, and you never will, unless you have leftovers by the end of your three weeks here and plan to take some home with you to enjoy."

DK and Diddy both gazed at their fruit reward in amazement, and, needless to say, they were both so happy to have earned some of the island's own fruit to enjoy, all to themselves!

"This looks so FRUITFUL!" said Diddy excitedly.

"We're gonna have such a wonderful vacation here, little buddy!" agreed DK, "I just know it!"

"Enjoy your fruit, and enjoy your stay on this island," said the King flower as the musicians and the other Dancing Petals began to sink back down to the ground, "We appreciate your service here, and we really enjoyed your moves, especially yours, Diddy."

Diddy smiled with pride while his uncle cuddled him with a hug around the back.

"If you ever have the need to shake off your stresses with some dancing, feel free to come see us again soon," the King continued as he, too, sank back to the underground, "Until then, … farewell, Kongs."

With that, the flowers all disappeared back to their underground resting place, leaving DK, Diddy and Tiddly all alone again. All three were simply couldn't believe what had just happened before their very eyes; coming face-to-face with dancing flowers, joining them in a Kong-favorable dance, and being rewarded with a fruit hoard. This had already been quite a morning for the Kongs.

"You two were just amazing!" chirped Tiddly to the Kongs, "Your moves were especially great, Diddy! I never knew you had so many monkey moves!"

"Oh yeah! I've had lots of practice with dancing over the years!" replied Diddy happily, "I guess it paid off today!"

"You especially looked adorable with your moves today, little cutie-buddy!" said DK, "Your diaper outfit really made you stand out from the crowd!"

Diddy laughed in agreement, "Yeah! I will admit, even though I didn't want to do this at first, I'm actually enjoying my diapers again for the first time since … like … forever!"

"I'm so happy to hear that, little buddy! Like I said, they'll be plenty more diaper fun for you over the next three weeks!" said DK.

"Awesome!" shouted Diddy joyously.

"Now then, … why don't we get these fruits back to our house?" said DK, looking at the fruit hoard they had just earned for their dancing.

"Hmm," said Diddy, feeling lost for words on how they could get these fruits to their campsite.

Then, the monkey looked to his left and spotted a large green leaf with wooden wheels under it, making it look like a wagon. He could swear it wasn't even there a moment ago.

"Hey, big buddy. Look at this," said Diddy, pointing his uncle to the leaf wagon.

The ape looked at the wagon. It appeared to be just the right size to carry all of these fruits to their vacation home.

"Looks just right, little buddy," DK approved, "Let's use it."

The Kongs rolled the wagon to the fruits, and they spent the next ten minutes loading every single piece of fruit into the wagon. It felt like very stressful work, but with Tiddly's help, they managed just fine.

"Okay, little buddy," DK said to Diddy, "You lead the way, while I follow you with this gigantic fruit bunch."

"You got it, big buddy," replied Diddy, and he put his backpack back on and walked steadily on all fours, back into the trees, while his uncle pulled the wagon behind him.

* * *

With the heavy load of fruit slowing them down, it took more than an hour for them to wrestle through the large leaves of the ground plants in the jungle, but, with DK and Diddy taking turns in pulling the wagon, which tired them both out, the pair, along with their bird, managed to reach their campsite again. Once they got to the circular creek, they stopped and sat down with Diddy on DK's lap, and the Kongs both panted to regain their composure. Pulling a heavy wagon had been a burden on both of them, but now that they had made it back, they could finally relax.

"Whew! What a morning this has been," sighed Diddy.

"You can say that again," agreed DK, taking Diddy's backpack off and setting it aside, "That dancing was a lot of fun, but what are we gonna do with all these fruits?"

"Well, since there's seemingly too many of them to fit all into the house, I guess we can just make that our outdoor fruit table, kinda like the fruit table in our house with our Kongo Bongo fruits," suggested Diddy.

DK grinned and planted a kiss on Diddy's cheek, which still smelled like baby powder.

"That's not a bad idea, my little monkey," he chuckled.

Diddy giggled happily and laid back against his uncle's chest, allowing the ape to wrap both of his arms around the monkey's chest and cuddle him in a bear hug. The ape tucked his nephew's arms into his diapers again to get him into his sleeping position, as he had called it all those years ago. With his arms pinned behind his back, Diddy's gloved hands pressed into the bottom of his first diaper while being covered by his second and third diapers, the third one making up his uniform dress-up. He shrugged his shoulders upward slightly and sighed in relaxation as his uncle pampered him with his bear hug along with some family kisses and tickles, making the monkey feel very happy.

"Ahh," sighed Diddy in pleasure in between giggles from tickling, as his uncle's fur gave him such warming sensations, "Don't stop, my big uncle."

"Never, my little nephew," replied DK, lying down on his back against the wet grass, "You're mine to cuddle and love like you're my child, … together forever just like family should be."

DK folded his knees and brought Diddy's feet right above his diaper-covered body.

"I think you deserve a family nap, my little baby boy," said DK in a gentle, soothing voice as he blew a raspberry on Diddy's feet, which were right above his head.

"Gerrkeeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!" giggled Diddy proudly with a very wide smile.

While the monkey was giggling with his babyish pride, DK pulled both of his nephew's diaper masks out from behind his head and covered his entire face with them. Once both diapers had their tapes applied, covering his whole face except for his nostrils which went through the holes on the upper tapes, he opened some flaps to reveal a very small "smiley" section right in the center of Diddy's mouth to make it look like the monkey would never stop smiling while nearly his entire mouth was hidden. The ends of the "smiley" section pointed upwards at 60 degrees, making the miniature smile look very cheerful.

Feeling very happy and impish that his uncle lathered his face all over with his diaper masks, Diddy yawned, indicating that all of that dancing and wagon pulling had worn him out.

"Why don't you close those eyes, my little baby nephew, and I'll wake you up when it's lunchtime," said DK, rubbing Diddy's feet to make the monkey smile even wider and giggle in anticipation of tickling.

Diddy happily nodded his head, since he couldn't speak with both diaper masks combined, and he began to close his eyes.

DK thought Diddy looked just like his five-year-old self, as the way he was falling asleep with his diaper uniform on and his diaper masks caking his face, right in his uncle's bear hug, looked just like the way he would during his diaper years. This brought back many warm memories in his head.

Soon, Diddy was asleep, and DK and Tiddly watched happily as their little monkey slept cutely just like a toddler. The sound of the big waterfall north of the house further soothed the baby-dressed monkey into a very comfortable slumber in his uncle's pampering hold.

* * *

Two hours later, DK looked up at the blue skies above and saw that it was noon. Tiddly chirped for him to wake up Diddy, so the gorilla used his left hand to tickle Diddy's feet once again to wake him up, just like he had done this morning.

"Cootchie cootchie coo," said DK gently, "Tickle, tickle, tickle, my sweet little baby monkey."

Diddy instantly giggled in his sleep, and he soon opened his eyes. He seemed to remember that he was sleeping in his uncle's bear hug right outside their vacation home.

"Hey there, my adorable baby boy," said DK warmly.

Diddy chuckled, feeling happy to be hearing names his uncle hadn't called him in years.

"How was your so-called 'baby nap', little buddy?" asked DK as he removed one of the diaper masks from Diddy's face and folded it behind his neck again so he could speak.

"It felt so nice and warm," answered Diddy, "You're such a great bed for me. We should do this often while we're here."

"I agree," said DK, "Oh, by the way, there's one important cuddly thing we haven't done yet since we arrived."

"What's that?" asked Diddy, although he (sort of) knew what that was.

DK turned Diddy around so that the monkey was facing him, and he brought his little feet right up to his mouth. Diddy smiled widely as he knew what was coming next …

The ape blew a big raspberry on his nephew's feet, and the simian was instantly thrown into a fit of monkey-ish laughter by the ticklish sensations.

"GOOOHOOHOOKAATEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHEE!" laughed Diddy happily.

"For years now, I've wanted to do that with you in one of your diaper outfits, and now was the perfect time!" said DK.

Diddy giggled in agreement. He felt happy that his uncle had put him in diapers and then blown a loving raspberry on his feet while he was wearing them. That hadn't happened once in years!

"Anyways, it's lunchtime, so what would you like to have for lunch, little Diddy-buddy?" asked DK as he continued wiggling Diddy's toes gently.

Diddy giggled cutely, "Gookeeheeheeheeheeheeheeee!"

He always laughed that way whenever his feet were tickled. Although he couldn't stand being tickled in many of his areas, his feet were a big exception. In fact, Diddy loved having his feet tickled by DK.

"I'd like a banana sandwich, please, big Donkey-buddy!" said Diddy eccentrically after he stopped giggling.

DK chuckled, "Okay, little buddy. One banana sandwich coming right up!"

The ape pulled the other diaper mask off Diddy's face and folded it behind his neck, and he pulled the monkey's arms out of his diapers and allowed him to jump off his lap. DK then stood up and walked back into the house, while Diddy decided to stay out for a few minutes and play with Tiddly. He felt as if his bird had been missing out on a lot of fun already, given that he really hadn't been able to do much yet since they arrived on the island yesterday.

Diddy put his backpack back on and grabbed a coconut from their coconut box. He then stepped in front of the house while Tiddly hovered over the creek to the west of Diddy's location. The monkey charged his arm and lightly threw the coconut over to his bird.

"Catch, Tiddly!" he called.

Tiddly responded quickly; he opened his feet, and his talons gripped on the coconut once it reached him.

"Nice catch, lil' guy!" called Diddy, "Now let 'er rip!"

Tiddly grasped the coconut with his wings and threw it back to his best friend. Diddy jumped and caught the coconut with his hands over his head.

"Nice one, Diddy!" called Tiddly through his chirping language.

The two little animals continued their game of "Coconut Catch" for several more minutes, and neither of them missed a single catch. They felt like they were having so much fun!

Then, DK came back out and watched his two younger companions playing their game. He thought it was cute, as it reminded him of his own childhood when he used to play "Coconut Catch" with his old friends from Kong Kollege. However, now that Diddy's banana sandwich was waiting for him, he reluctantly had to halt their game.

"Diddy, your lunch is ready," the ape called to his nephew.

"Coming, DK," replied Diddy just as he caught Tiddly's final throw by turning upside down and catching the coconut with his feet.

DK was astounded, "That was a great move, little buddy!"

"I'm a real acrobatic master!" commented Diddy with pride as he and Tiddly went into the house for lunch.

Diddy set the coconut on the kitchen table and sat down in front of his banana sandwich. He then started enjoying his lunch with a glass of coconut milk, while Tiddly was treated to a few more bird seeds by DK. The ape then treated himself to three bananas.

* * *

Late that afternoon, just an hour before dinnertime, DK, Diddy and Tiddly were once again exploring another jungle they hadn't visited yet. For this adventure, Diddy put on one of his diaper masks; this time, he picked the left one to hide the left half of his mouth, cover the left half of his chin and also his left cheek, with the diaper's top side tape once again having holes for his nostrils. He figured he could look even more like a mischievous explorer just like he had been during his childhood.

The trio were exploring a jungle to the west of their campsite, so they weren't far from the temple they had ventured into back in 2014.

Then, came across three giant, bright red mushrooms that were dancing on their own. It reminded them of the mushrooms they came across back in their 2010 adventure against the Tikis.

"Wow! More dancing plants!" said Diddy excitedly.

"I wonder if we could bounce on these?" pondered DK.

"Let's find out!" said Diddy, "These should be just like the ones we jumped on in Kongo Bongo four years ago!"

The two Kongs ran over to the mushrooms and each jumped on a mushroom.

Sure enough, once the mushrooms were aware that they had visitors, they bounced the two Kongs way up into the air. They almost reached the canopy of the jungle when they stopped rising and fell back down.

"Maybe a little too bouncy!" said Diddy, "Like in that factory!"

"Maybe so!" agreed DK.

Then, the mushrooms lifted their bodies up and caught the two Kongs to break their fall, then they came back down and bounced them up again.

"Whee!" they both yelled together.

"This really isn't so bad!" commented DK as they were on level with the canopy again.

"This is so much fun! I love bouncing mushrooms!" agreed Diddy.

The two jumped from mushroom over the next few minutes, realizing that each mushroom bounced them in different ways. One mushroom in particular liked to bounce one Kong closer to the other so that they could bounce together. This gave them an idea …

DK playfully grabbed Diddy by the arms and wrapped them around his neck so that the monkey was now riding on his uncle's back.

"Hang on, little buddy!" called DK.

"Oh boy! Piggyback bouncing in diapers! This is gonna be the greatest childhood-reliving moment of my life!" shouted Diddy excitedly.

DK chuckled as the two came down towards the mushrooms. Diddy felt his heartbeat rising in excitement. He couldn't wait for the bounce.

Sure enough, when the duo came back down, the center mushroom bounced them way up high. The two Kongs were blasted back up, their bodies somersaulting in midair multiple times while Diddy clung onto DK's back.

"WEEEEEEEE, HOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Diddy in extreme delight.

"YEEEEEEEE, HAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled DK.

The primates went as far as to hover over the canopy for a moment before they came back down. The center mushroom caught them to break their fall and gently brought them down towards ground level.

"THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN!" yelled Diddy.

"That _was_ so much fun, little buddy!" agreed DK.

The mushroom then gave the Kongs one last gentle bounce back up. Diddy brought his feet underneath DK's armpits, while the ape grabbed his nephew's wrists and held them tightly. The monkey then activated his jet pack by shaking his back, and the duo hovered over the mushrooms and slowly came back down.

Tiddly had watched everything, and he was quite entertained by watching the Kongs' bouncing fun. He could especially tell how much fun Diddy had! The monkey had looked like he was having the time of his life!

Once the primates touched the ground, Diddy deactivated his jet pack and swung his feet up to DK's back to relax himself. DK looked up and gazed at Diddy's half-diaper-covered smile. He knew right then and there that his nephew had enjoyed every moment they had on the mushrooms, especially since he was in his diaper outfit!

"I think we shall come here again later on during this vacation with you wearing your necktie shirt, so we can bounce with you on my back for hours on end!" suggested DK.

"YES! YIPPEE!" replied Diddy delightfully.

The three all laughed playfully and began their journey back to their temporary home. DK walked on all fours and carried his babied nephew on his back, while Tiddly flew overhead the Kongs.

* * *

That evening, after having watermelons for dinner, DK and Diddy once again found themselves tiring out after all of that mushroom bouncing. DK was just now rubbing more baby powder all over Diddy's face after treating him to numerous family kisses on his face, which delighted the little monkey to no end. Diddy had his eyes closed throughout the procedure. The ape also rubbed baby powder all over his white plastic diapers again, although he didn't rub on the strip over his waist that contained the banana and "DK" barrel decorations. This was all once again to complete Diddy's babyish sleeping uniform.

The primates had already brushed their teeth, and DK allowed Diddy to use the bathroom for a while before he put his diaper outfit back on. He was then met immediately with kisses and baby powder from DK, much to his pleasure.

Once they completed the baby powder procedure, and Diddy's whole face was powdered in the same shade of white as his diapers, the little monkey opened his eyes and planted some return kisses on DK's face, showing his family love for him.

"I'm sure we'll be doing this mischievous baby powder stuff every single night," guessed Diddy.

"We sure are, little buddy," replied DK, prompting Diddy to smile again, "This will be your bedtime shower every night we're here."

"Yippee!" shouted Diddy delightfully.

"By the way, I was wondering if you would like a create a routine pattern?" asked DK.

"Whaddaya mean, big uncle?" said Diddy, feeling slightly confused.

"Today you wore your diaper outfit all day, so tomorrow I'll let you wear your tank top again and you can be your normal self that everyone is used to."

"Sounds like a plan," said Diddy.

"The day after that, … Tuesday, … you can wear your necktie sleeves, and you'll be riding on my back all day long!" added DK.

Diddy chuckled at that idea, "Then on Wednesday, I'll be back to my normal clothes, then on Thursday I can wear the same outfit I'm wearing now, … and, so on throughout the vacation?"

"You got it, little nephew!" answered DK playfully.

"Oh boy!" said Diddy.

"And that's only for the daytime," said DK, "Every night, it's diapers."

Diddy giggled at that idea.

"On days when you're not wearing your diaper outfits, your morning shower can be a real shower with that fruity-scented shampoo, but on days you are wearing diapers, your morning shower is the baby powder treatment," finished DK.

Diddy laughed playfully.

"I guess more than half of this vacation's gonna feel like I'm a toddler all over again!" the monkey said jokingly.

DK laughed along with him and tucked his nimble arms into his diapers again, which they planned to do every time Diddy slept at night or napped during the days he would be wearing diapers.

"Okay, my little baby. Time to hit the hay," said DK as he knelt in front of his nephew and pulled out both of his diaper masks from behind his neck.

Diddy proudly put on his famous monkey smile as his uncle covered his face with the diaper masks and opened the flaps to make the monkey's smile miniature. He would not be speaking for the rest of the night.

Tiddly watched happily as DK lifted Diddy off his feet and hugged him tightly with a raspberry kiss on his diapered face.

"MMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMM!" Diddy laughed with a muffled voice as his uncle jumped onto the bed and covered him and his nephew with their blankets.

"You two really do know how to have so much family fun!" Tiddly commented through chirping.

DK chuckled as he continued to hug Diddy, "We've been a family for years, Tiddly, so there's always fun bound to happen!"

Tiddly chuckled and turned to his nest with a cute "Goodnight," chirp.

"Goodnight, Tiddly," replied DK.

The ape turned back to his nephew and began rubbing his nimble legs to soothe him to sleep.

"You're my precious little baby monkey," DK whispered soothingly to Diddy.

Diddy smiled proudly, although nearly his entire mouth was covered by diapers, and began to close his eyes in an adorable fashion.

"My sweet, little baby boy," added DK.

Diddy moaned quietly in pleasure and rested his head on his uncle's face. The ape covered the monkey's neck and shoulders with their blankets and continued to hug him tightly throughout the night, even after he, too, fell asleep.

From there, the famous Kong duo once again slept like an adorable father and baby couple throughout the night, soothed by each others' warm presence.

* * *

 _ **Monday, November 28**_

* * *

Light clouds filled the skies as the sun brightened the supernatural island. The jungles were once again sights for sore eyes of tropical paradise dreamers.

Tiddly was the first to wake up this time as the window he was sleeping in front of lit up his nest, which sent light into his eyelids. The little bird slowly stood up and stretched his wings, then he looked down at the sleeping Kongs below him.

The bird could only smile at the adorable sight of a diapered Diddy sleeping cutely in his uncle's loving hold. However, he knew this couldn't last forever. Another day of tropical adventuring was to lie ahead of them.

So, Tiddly hopped out of his nest and landed feet first on the Kongs' bed. His nose was instantly met with the smell of Diddy's baby powder, but the smell of cornstarch didn't bother him too much.

"Good morning," he chirped softly to his two companions, "The day is new."

The Kongs both moved slightly, but they weren't quite awake just yet. This prompted Tiddly to hop onto DK's right shoulder so he could be sure the Kongs would hear him.

"Wake up, Kongs," he chirped gently, "Don't wanna miss out on another fun day, don't you?"

Both primates opened their eyes slightly, and they looked at Diddy's pet bird. Tiddly pointed his wings to the kitchen windows to show the Kongs that it was morning, and it was time to get ready for the day ahead.

DK yawned and slowly sat up while still hugging his diapered nephew.

"Good morning, Tiddly," the ape yawned, "Did you have a nice sleep in your nest?"

"I sure did," chirped Tiddly, "You two also slept nicely, I'm sure."

"We sure did," said DK, Diddy nodding in agreement.

DK then undid Diddy's diaper masks and folded them back behind his neck so he could finally speak again.

"Good morning, my precious little Diddy-buddy," the ape spoke soothingly to his nephew.

Diddy yawned, "Good morning, my big Donkey- buddy, and good morning to you, too, Tiddly."

"Good morning, Diddy," replied Tiddly.

"Would you like to go ahead and jump in the shower?" DK asked Diddy.

"After you've freed my arms," replied Diddy with a playful laugh.

DK giggled along and pulled Diddy's arms out of his diapers.

"Man, that felt stiff," commented Diddy as his arms and shoulders moved for the first time in seemingly ages.

"I'm sure you'll have a hard time getting used to that every morning, but it shouldn't be too bad," said DK in a comforting voice.

"Hopefully not," agreed Diddy, "I'm somewhat relieved that today's not a diaper day. These clothes are beginning to make me sweat, especially after I wore them for nearly thirty-six hours straight."

"Yeah," sighed DK, "That's why I came up with the plan of wearing diapers only every two days."

"Thanks, big buddy. You're the best," said Diddy happily.

"You're welcome, little buddy," replied DK, "Now if you'd like, you can go ahead and take the uniform off, and jump into the shower."

"I'll do that right now!" said Diddy playfully with a quick kiss on his uncle's cheek.

DK chuckled as his nephew jumped off his lap and began taking off his diaper uniform. He started with the diaper that attached to his "Nintendo" cap by removing the tapes so that they could finally see the logo again, and he removed the tapes from his red long-sleeved shirt. After lowering the overalls-like third diaper down, he unbuttoned his diaper gloves from his shirt's sleeve collars and placed them next to his main outfit. Finally, he grabbed his tank top and walked into the bathroom.

Diddy removed his second diaper and tossed it in the trash can, along with his first one. Given that he had two complete packages with him, he wouldn't need his old diapers again. He then took off his red cap and his shirt, and he stepped into the bathtub and turned the hot water on. In an instant, the water soothed his pale skin and brown fur with relaxing sensations.

The monkey sighed in relaxation and let the water soak him for a while before he picked up a red sponge and scrubbed himself with mango shampoo. A pleasurable scent instantly filled the whole bathroom as he covered himself in the shampoo and then rinsed himself off. He then turned the water off and dried himself with his favorite red towel.

Once he was dry, Diddy put on his red tank top with the yellow stars along with his red "Nintendo" cap, and looked at his normal self in the mirror. He was happy to be in his familiar look again, but he couldn't wait to go back to diapers tonight.

DK had just finished toasting two banana bagels; one for himself, and one for Diddy. He spread butter on both bagels and set them on plates. He was just about to feed Tiddly his bird seeds when Diddy came out of the bathroom with his normal clothes on.

"And so comes the me that everyone loves!" he said jokingly.

The trio all shared laughs, then Diddy noticed the two banana bagels on the kitchen table.

"Bagels!? I love 'em!" the monkey commented gleefully.

DK chuckled in response, "I figured you'd love one of these, so I decided to surprise ya with one!"

"Thanks, big Donkey-buddy! You're the best!" shouted Diddy happily as he sat down in front of his breakfast.

"You're welcome, little Diddy-buddy!" replied DK, "I love you."

"I love you, too," said Diddy before he started eating his bagel, "By the way, would you mind if I fed Tiddly this morning?"

"I don't mind at all, little buddy," said DK with a playful wink, "After all, he's your own little pet."

Diddy and Tiddly smiled at each other, and the monkey took the bag of bird seeds and poured a few into his right hand, while he used his left hand to eat his own breakfast.

Tiddly hopped into his owner's right hand and started pecking on his seedy breakfast, earning giggles from Diddy as the pecking always seemed to tickle his hands.

"Hehe! That tickles me every time!" giggled Diddy.

Tiddly smiled and continued eating his breakfast.

"I had no idea Tiddly tickles you when he eats his breakfast," said DK.

"Y-yeah," replied Diddy, worried that DK was getting ideas of tickling him, "The way he pecks on my hands can really tickle them."

"Sounds like you two have fun every morning," commented DK.

"We sure do," chuckled Diddy with Tiddly chirping in agreement.

Soon, the three all finished their breakfast, and the two primates scurried into the bathroom and brushed their teeth in the same manner they had done yesterday. Then, they came back out into the living room, and Diddy grabbed his backpack and put it on his back.

"Well, little buddy, ready for our next adventure?" asked DK.

"I sure am, big buddy!" replied Diddy before he turned to his bird, "Are you ready, Tiddly?"

"Yep!" chirped Tiddly in excitement, flying up to Diddy's shoulder.

"Let's go!" said DK, opening the front door.

The trio exited the house and closed the door behind them. They looked to their right and saw the large fruit wagon they had earned yesterday by doing a performance with the Dancing Petals. DK and Diddy both chuckled as they remembered that Diddy was in his diaper uniform while he danced with the flowers.

"So, little buddy, where should we venture off to today?" asked DK.

"I wonder if there are any mysterious caves on this island? There's bound to be at least one or two of them here," pondered Diddy.

"Let's go find one," agreed DK.

"Alright!" replied Diddy excitedly.

The two Kongs decided to go northwest of their campsite, down the same path they had journeyed on yesterday, which led to them discovering the Dancing Petals. Tiddly flew right over his two primate companions as they set off on another jungle adventure.

* * *

An hour later, after passing right by the Dancing Petals clearing during their journey, the trio reached the entrance of a large cave in the middle of the northwest jungle. Diddy cringed slightly as he saw that the cave was dark, but DK quickly crouched down and held his nephew close.

"I'm right behind you, little buddy," he whispered softly, "We're in this together."

Diddy gulped nervously as he pulled a flashlight out of his backpack.

"Thanks, big buddy," the monkey said shyly to his uncle.

"Ready?" asked DK.

"I'm ready," replied Diddy.

The simian turned on his flashlight, and, together, the two Kongs slowly walked into the cave. Tiddly followed them in.

As Diddy had feared, the cave was very dark, especially on a cloudy day, but with his flashlight on there was nothing much to be scared of.

A short distance later, they found their path lit dimly by dark blue, sparkling mushroom-like lights on the walls. It made the cave look somewhat beautiful.

"Wow," whispered Diddy, "This island really is beautiful wherever you go."

"It sure is, little buddy," agreed DK, and the two slowly pressed onward with their bird right behind them.

After another quarter of a mile, the Kongs reached a dead end in the cave that was filled with very old, rusty Banana Coins. They were astonished at what they saw.

"Wow! Old Banana Coins!" said Diddy, "I wonder what these are doing here instead of Kongo Bongo!?"

"This must be a cave of very old treasures, little buddy," explained DK, "Years ago, I once read a book about Kongo Bongo's lost treasures, and I think we may have stumbled upon something I think was on our island long, long, long ago."

"I really should be reading about Kongo Bongo history, considering that I'm your heir to the throne," said Diddy.

"You should, little buddy," agreed DK, "Since you're a future ruler, you must know about our island's history, heritage and culture."

"I already know a lot about our culture and heritage," said Diddy.

"Yeah, … but … there's still a lot of history lessons you haven't learned yet, little buddy," reminded DK.

"Yeah, … you're right, big buddy," sighed Diddy.

"Don't feel bad, little buddy. You still have a long life ahead of you, so you shouldn't feel bad about it," consoled DK.

Diddy smiled up at his uncle.

"Thanks, big Donkey-buddy," the simian said cutely.

"Aw, you're welcome, little Diddy-buddy," replied DK gently, "Anything just for my precious little monkey."

"Aw, DK!" chuckled Diddy as his uncle hugged him briefly.

"Aw, Diddy!" DK responded playfully, nuzzling his nephew's face to make him smile and giggle, "How's about we figure out how old these coins are?"

"Sure! I got my magnifying glass with me among my explorer gadgets!" replied Diddy.

"Awesome, little buddy!" said DK.

Diddy opened his backpack and took out his magnifying glass. He brought the glass right up against one of the coins and looked into the glass with one eye, closing the other eye. He studied every inch of the rusty coin and found some ancient markings carved into the surface. It was immediately apparent that it was the Kongs' former writing language from before they became capable of speaking English, French and Japanese.

"I found a very small writing carved on here," Diddy whispered to DK.

The ape watched with interest as his nephew studied the coin to determine its age. He was proud that Diddy was having a history lesson, even though they were on vacation.

"This coin must be at least a few hundred years old," Diddy assumed, "This may have been back when Banana Coins had the old Kong language written on them, although I don't know what it means."

"It's written on there to show the value of the coin, little buddy," explained DK, "Nowadays, every Banana Coin on Kongo Bongo is worth the same amount, but back then there were coins of various sizes, and the bigger the size, the bigger the value."

"Wow! That is amazing!" replied Diddy, having listened with interest to every word his uncle said, "I wonder if we could take one of these and bring it back to Kongo Bongo? Maybe Cranky could make it a museum piece if he cleaned off the rust and restored it to its former glory!"

DK thought that sounded like a great idea. He knew that Cranky was obsessed with historical artifacts from Kongo Bongo's past, so it should only be fitting that he should receive a likely-300-year-old Banana Coin for Kongo Bongo's history collection, since all of Kongo Bongo's old currency had apparently all been lost, and some of it somehow managed to end up on this supernatural island.

"I guess we now have another reason why we're glad to have picked this island for our holiday!" commented DK.

Diddy giggled in agreement and put his magnifying glass back into his backpack. Then, he slowly lifted the big Banana Coin he had just examined, and handed it to DK, who would undoubtedly have better luck at carrying it than he could.

"Here ya go, big buddy!" the monkey said happily.

"Cranky's gonna love this when we get back to Kongo Bongo!" responded DK, taking the coin.

Tiddly was waiting just a short distance away. He was admiring one of the sparkling blue mushroom lights that dimly lit the cave. Then, he turned around and saw the Kongs returning with a large, old coin in their hands.

"What is that?" he asked through chirping.

"It's an old Banana Coin from Kongo Bongo's distant past," answered DK, "Somehow, it ended up on this island long ago."

Tiddly was amazed at the treasure his friends had just uncovered, and he lifted himself off his feet in delight.

"Are we taking it back to Kongo Bongo?" he asked.

"We sure are!" answered Diddy, "At the end of our vacation here!"

Tiddly was delighted by that idea. He was sure that the rest of the Kongs were in for a treat within the next three weeks!

The trio slowly made their way out of the long cave and back into the outside jungle-filled world around them. The skies were still gray with clouds, but it wasn't as cloudy as it was before they went into the cave.

"Let's take this back to the house," said Diddy to his uncle carrying the Banana Coin.

"Alright, little buddy," replied DK, "We'll have lunch once we get back, okay?"

"You're the chief, big buddy," said Diddy.

DK chuckled at Diddy's words, and the Kongs, along with Tiddly, ventured through the northwest jungle once again.

The Banana Coin began to feel heavy in DK's hands after a while, but he slowly carried on with his nephew and their bird.

* * *

It took over an hour for the Kongs to make it back to their campsite, but once they returned, DK felt relieved about not having to carry their coin any longer.

The ape set the Coin next to their fruit wagon, and the two primates jumped over the circular creek and walked back into their house. Tiddly flew through the doorway behind them, and Diddy shut the door.

"Okay, little buddy. What should we consider for lunch today?" asked DK as he went into the kitchen area.

"Hmm, I was thinking we could have some of those grapes," said Diddy.

"Sounds great, Diddy," said DK, "Let's have some grapes!"

Diddy licked his lips in anticipating of tasty grapes, while his uncle took two pairs of grapes and soaked them with water. The ape then split the grape branch into two smaller pairs, one for each of two bowls. He handed one bowl to Diddy and kept the other bowl for himself. He even poured two glasses of grape juice for them to make their grape lunch complete!

The primates sat next to each other on the couch and pleasantly enjoyed their lunch. The grape juice felt like the perfect drink to wash the grapes down their throats by the time they finished their bowls.

After their lunch, Diddy walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a few more seeds from the bird seed bag, and Tiddly instantly flew into his hand and happily ate his lunch. Diddy once again felt tickled by the pecking that his bird made, and he giggled playfully.

"So, little buddy, what do ya wanna do now?" asked DK.

"I don't know, big buddy. How about some music?" offered Diddy.

"Did you bring your music collection with you?" said DK curiously.

"Are ya kidding, DK!? I couldn't come here without some music!" chuckled Diddy.

The little monkey dug into his backpack and pulled out a fancy speaker and his MP3 player.

"This speaker can really produce such fancy audio quality! You wouldn't imagine!" said Diddy gleefully as he connected his MP3 to his battery-powered speaker.

"I think we're in for a good time," agreed DK.

Diddy set his speaker on the small table in front of the couch and turned it on, along with his MP3.

"How's about something we can dance to?" requested DK.

"Ooh, I've got just the thing!" replied Diddy as he scrolled down his music list and selected a soothing piece of late 90's European trance-like dance music.

"Oh yeah! Those good ol' beats from when we were beginning to make it big!" said DK as he recalled those dancing memories of the late 90's.

Tiddly listened in and found the music to be quite pleasant.

Once the beats started, the two Kongs stood in the middle of their living room and started doing their dance moves that only the Kongs could master. DK did some light moves, while Diddy monkeyed around with his moves again, just like he had done yesterday with the Dancing Petals.

The music went on for several minutes. Once the song ended, both Kongs felt rather tired, but Diddy was especially worn out after doing more of his monkey dances.

DK turned off Diddy's MP3 and speaker, and he gently lifted his nephew onto his back.

"I think you deserve a piggyback ride outside," the ape said kindly, "You look exhausted."

"Yeah," sighed Diddy tiredly, "I could sure use a nice ride on you."

"Let's head out and just wander around the island for a while," suggested DK.

"Sure, big buddy. I'd love that," replied Diddy softly.

"You wanna come, too, Tiddly?" asked DK.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll stay here and get a drink from the creek," chirped Tiddly.

"Okay, Tiddly," said Diddy, "Don't drink too much."

"I won't, Diddy," Tiddly replied.

DK opened the door and walked out of the house with a tired Diddy on his back, while Tiddly flew out and landed next to the circular creek. The bird then took a small sip of the natural water, and to him it was quite excellent. The Kongs, meanwhile, ventured off to the western half of the island so they could be near the sun, now that it was afternoon.

DK walked slowly on all fours to give Diddy a very comfortable piggyback ride through the jungle. The monkey sighed in relaxation and cuddled into his uncle's warm fur while he kept his arms wrapped around the ape's neck. His feet felt very comfortable on DK's waist.

The gorilla kept walking as far west as they could go. This wasn't the same path that led to the temple, but he knew they wouldn't be far from there. All he wondered was how far west the island went. He anticipated that they would at some point see a beach once they got to the west coast.

* * *

Diddy was just about falling asleep by the time they made it all the way to the island's west coast. A sandy beach, about the same size as the one on Kongo Bongo, accompanied the coastline, along with big palm trees, coconut trees and seashells.

"Diddy," whispered DK, "We're here."

Diddy opened his eyes and rested his chin on his uncle's neck. He looked around at their surroundings and could tell they were in unfamiliar territory again.

"Where are we?" the monkey asked lazily.

"I decided to carry you all the way to the west coast of the island, little buddy," answered DK, "This is what it's like."

Diddy gazed at the beach ahead of them. It quickly reminded him of the beach on the west coast of Kongo Bongo. It looked very similar in so many ways, except that there were no buildings.

"It looks so … peaceful," the monkey sighed happily.

"And such a tropical paradise dream beach, if I don't say so myself," added DK.

Diddy grinned as his uncle sat down in the sand and gently lifted Diddy off his back by grabbing his arms, and he lowered him onto his lap and began to hug him tightly.

"How was that for a ride, little buddy?" asked DK.

"That was so nice and relaxing," sighed Diddy in pleasure, "You're such a cuddly uncle."

"And you're such a cuddly nephew," chuckled DK.

The two Kongs kissed each others' faces, and DK lied down in the sand, bringing Diddy down with him as he continued to hug him.

"Sure is nothing like a pleasant afternoon on the beach," said Diddy softly.

"You're right about that, little Diddy-monkey," replied DK, "I love you, my little nephew."

"I love you, too, my big uncle," whispered Diddy.

The two primates relaxed together in the sand for a while. The sounds of the waves crashing against the shore soothed them nicely as they cuddled close together under the late afternoon sunlight.

* * *

That evening, Tiddly was waiting in the vacation house for DK and Diddy to return for dinner. The Kongs had been gone for a couple of hours now, and he wondered what was taking them so long.

Then, the bird flew back outside and returned to the circular creek for another quick drink. At that moment, he looked to the west and saw DK coming out of the western jungle with a cheerful-looking Diddy on his back. The two Kongs both had smiles on their faces, obviously from their togetherness and family love.

"There you are! I was starting to get worried about you!" chirped Tiddly.

"Diddy was quite worn out," explained DK, "So I took him to the beach on the west coast so we could relax together for a while. He's feeling better now and ready for dinner."

"Yep! I'm back to my energetic mood after some nice piggyback rides on DK!" added Diddy happily.

Tiddly smiled and drank a few sips of water from the creek before he joined the Kongs back in the house.

DK closed the door and Diddy slid off his back and went into the kitchen.

"I was thinking we should have some banana toast for dinner!" suggested Diddy.

"You got it, Diddy-buddy!" agreed DK, "Banana toast coming right up!"

The ape took four slices of bread and filled the toaster slots with them. In just a few minutes, all four pieces were toasted, and DK spread butter on the pieces to soften them before topping them with banana slices. He set two pieces on Diddy's plate, and the other two on his own plate.

"Here you go, little Diddy-buddy!" the ape announced.

"Yippee!" squealed Diddy in delight as he took his plate, and the two Kongs sat next to each other at the kitchen table.

The taste of bananas mixed with buttered toast was a fantastic sensation for the Kongs' taste buds, as they happily enjoyed their dinner. The banana toast was so good that both Kongs finished off their plates in less than two minutes!

"That was one of the quickest dinners I've ever had," said DK.

"Me, too," agreed Diddy.

"So, since we're not leaving the house for the rest of the evening, wanna go ahead and put your diaper outfit back on?" asked DK.

Diddy chuckled at the thought of his childhood diaper outfit seemingly becoming his pajamas throughout their vacation.

"Sure thing, big buddy!" the monkey said gleefully, earning a smile from DK.

Diddy grabbed his red long-sleeved shirt, his diaper outfit and his diaper gloves, and he scurried into the bathroom.

With all of his vacation nightclothes accompanying him in the bathroom, Diddy took off his regular clothes and grabbed a fresh diaper from one of his diaper packages. He put the diaper over his belly immediately, sticking his tail through the back hole, before putting his red shirt on. He followed that up by putting a second fresh diaper on his belly, tucking the bottom of his shirt underneath it. Finally came the outfit itself. He placed the outfit diaper over his belly so that he was once again wearing three diapers. The simian taped the front extension to his shirt with the permanently-working diaper tapes, and he put his red cap back on before taping the rear extension of the outfit over his entire backside, towering over his head, before taping it to the front of his cap. Finally, the monkey put on his diaper gloves and buttoned them to his shirt.

Diddy stepped onto the counter and proudly looked at himself in the mirror to gaze at the spitting image of his five-year-old self. He hadn't felt this happy in diapers for years, and he was now thoroughly enjoying having his diapers around again. This would be quite a thing from the vacation for him and DK to keep private from everyone else!

"I don't even remember when was the last time I felt so happy wearing this uniform," Diddy said to himself, "I will admit, these do make very good pajamas … and a very good exploring outfit. After all, I was very adventurous back when I was a toddler and DK always took me around Kongo Bongo for uncle and nephew adventures. I feel like I'm a little kid again."

The monkey took a moment to admire himself in his diaper uniform before he stepped back down to the floor and got out his toothbrush to brush his teeth. He used his favorite banana-mint toothpaste again and brushed all of his teeth in just a few moments before spitting into the sink.

Finally, Diddy grabbed his tank top and rejoined his uncle in the living room.

DK and Tiddly both gazed at Diddy, and all three chuckled playfully.

"You look really adorable," commented DK.

"Thanks, DK," replied Diddy, tossing his tank top next to his backpack.

"Did you remember your baby powder shower?" asked DK.

Diddy laughed his head off after hearing that.

"OH, DK!" the monkey laughed, "I think it's always more adorable if you're the one who rubs me!"

DK giggled, "You're right, little Diddy-buddy! I think it's cuter that way, too! In that case, I'll go get the baby powder!"

The ape walked into the bathroom and came back out seconds later with the baby powder.

Diddy smiled in anticipating of his nightly shower.

DK knelt in front of his nephew and tucked his nimble arms into his diapers in a playful manner before pouring some baby powder into his hand.

"Ready, my sweet baby?" he asked playfully.

Diddy laughed as his uncle kept on calling him names he hadn't heard in years, and he closed his eyes with a bright smile.

DK then caked Diddy's face all over with baby powder, and he spread powder on his diapers as well, once again with the exception of the strip on his waist that was decorated with bananas and "DK" barrels. In no time, Diddy smelled like his younger self, and he smiled gleefully.

Then, the gorilla pulled out the left-side diaper mask and covered the left half of Diddy's face from his chin to his nose. The monkey smiled with the right side of his mouth, feeling the soothing sensations of his uncle preparing him for their nightly family fun.

"Alright, my wonderful little baby!" chuckled DK, prompting Diddy to open his eyes.

The simian smiled adorably at his uncle with the top half of his eyes closed, indicating that he was feeling very mischievous with his diaper outfit on. DK could tell right away that his nephew was loving this.

"You look like you're ready to have a lot of diaper fun!" chuckled DK, "I can tell by that face of yours. You used to make that very face when you were very little and wanted to have diaper fun!"

Diddy giggled and nodded in agreement.

"In that case, since we still have time before we go to bed, I've got a very mischievous idea!" said DK.

The ape ran back into the bathroom, and came back out with another fresh diaper. He then lifted Diddy into a hug and carried him to the hammock.

"Here's something we used to do when you were in kindergarten," said DK as he sat down on the hammock, which began to gently rock them, and held Diddy on his lap, wrapping one arm around the monkey's back.

Then, DK took the folded diaper and gently began to rub Diddy's feet with it.

Diddy giggled as this instantly brought back memories of when he was five and his uncle often used fresh diapers to tickle him.

Sure enough, the soft sensations on Diddy's feet quickly grew ticklish, and he started giggling cutely.

"Ookaateeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!" the simian laughed gleefully in ticklishness, "Gerrkeeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!"

"Cootchie cootchie coo, my beautiful baby!" teased DK playfully, "Tickle those little baby toes!"

"Gookeeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!" laughed Diddy, beginning to really feel like a baby all over again, "Heheheheheheheheheheeheeheeheeheeheee!"

"You and your feet are loving it, aren't ya?" chuckled DK.

"Yehehehehehehehes!" chortled Diddy, "It's wohohohondeheheheherfuhuhuhul! Dohohohon't stahahahahop!"

"You got it, little Diddy-buddy," agreed DK, "I'll go ahead and tickle ya with this all night!"

Diddy's half-covered smile turned wider as the diaper was brought up to his triple-diaper-covered belly. Despite having three diapers protecting it, Diddy's belly still felt as ticklish as it always had been.

"Ooohoohoohoohoohoohoohookeeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!" the monkey laughed in delight.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, my sweet baby monkey!" teased DK as he slowly drew the diaper above Diddy's belly, up to his chest, and eventually his chin.

"AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Diddy laughed as he grew more ticklish, "KEEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEEE!"

"There's the sounds of baby monkey laughs I'm looking for, little buddy!" giggled DK.

Then, the ape turned the monkey to face him, and he lifted his little feet up to his mouth. Diddy's eyes grew wide as he smiled gleefully in anticipation of what was to come next …

DK sucked Diddy's toes into his mouth and blew a big raspberry kiss.

"OOOOOOHOOHOOHOOKAATEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEEEE!" Diddy laughed loudly as his feet became so ticklish that he lost all control of himself.

DK released Diddy's saliva-covered toes and brought the rubbing diaper right to his powdered-and-diapered face. Then, he started rubbing the monkey's face all over.

"AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" laughed Diddy as he felt like a feather was being brushed on his face, "OOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOOHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEE!"

Over the next few minutes, DK rubbed the diaper on Diddy's face, chest, belly and feet, pampering the monkey all over with tickles, kisses and so much family love as if he was his baby child.

Tiddly could only watch in amazement as his owner was babied and pampered by DK in such a loving way. The bird smiled as he took in the scene.

" _Those two are such a great family!"_ Tiddly thought happily to himself.

DK used the rubbing diaper to wipe off the baby powder on the uncovered half of Diddy's face, and he opened his mouth. Diddy knew what was coming next as his uncle sucked the monkey's face into his mouth and breathed in before blowing a huge raspberry kiss.

"MMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMMMM!" laughed Diddy happily in a muffled voice.

Then, DK wrapped both arms around Diddy's back for a tight hug and began to smooch his nephew lovingly like a mother. Diddy could only close his eyes and sigh in relaxation as his uncle pampered him with family love. This kind of family kissing was nothing to be expected from humans. It was the Kongs' own way for a parent to show their love towards his or her child. In DK and Diddy's case, the ape loved his nephew so much that he often liked to smooch his face in the traditional Kong way of family love after blowing one of their "traditional" raspberry kisses on his face.

The smooch lasted for a minute before DK released Diddy's messy face. Saliva had drenched his face all over, but his smile never faded.

"You're my sweet, little baby boy, Diddy, and you always will be my precious, little monkey," said DK lovingly as he took a napkin and wiped the saliva off Diddy's face.

Diddy then opened his eyes and looked happily at his uncle, who smiled back.

"How was that for diaper fun, little Diddy-buddy?" the gorilla asked.

"That felt so loving and beautiful!" said Diddy cutely, "I'll always be your little baby, won't I, big Donkey-buddy!?"

"You sure will be, my little boy!" agreed DK, "Now isn't this quite a change from all of that racing stress!?"

"Yeah!" chortled Diddy, "I never anticipated you'd wear my stress out with diapers, but I'm glad you are! I'm loving this diaper stuff, and I'm loving this vacation!"

"I'm so glad to hear that, little buddy," said DK, "After all, tomorrow you'll be on my back all day, so look forward to that!"

"I remember, big buddy, and I am looking forward to that!" replied Diddy impishly.

The two Kongs shared laughs before DK playfully lifted Diddy and gently tossed him up and down like a baby, earning some adorable laughs from the little monkey.

"Wanna a fourth diaper over your belly, Diddy?" asked DK as he looked at the diaper he had used to tickle his nephew.

"Uh, … I think three is quite enough," answered Diddy, although inside he wouldn't mind wearing a fourth diaper just for impish grins and giggles.

DK could sense that Diddy was considering a fourth diaper, and he immediately placed the monkey standing up on his lap and opened the rubbing diaper. Diddy smiled as his uncle placed the diaper over his outfit diaper, stuck his tail through the back hole and applied the side tapes tightly. The monkey then put on one of his most adorable, impish monkey smiles ever. DK thought it especially looked cute since half of his mouth was covered by one of his diaper masks. Diddy playfully shrugged his shoulders upward and slightly bent his knees, indicating to his uncle that he was feeling very impish but proud of himself.

DK laughed at Diddy's unique monkey smile and reached for the monkey's backpack for the camera, and the baby powder behind the couch.

"Don't move a muscle, little buddy. This is a snapshot moment right here," the ape said,

Diddy closed his eyes and allowed his uncle to re-lather his face with baby powder. Once every inch of Diddy's exposed skin was powdered white, with the exception of his ears, DK even went as far as to rub on the brown fur around Diddy's eyes as if he was writing something. The monkey giggled as he felt even more mischievous than ever. It seemed as if DK wanted Diddy to feel as mischievous and impish as he had ever felt in his life.

The gorilla then turned on the camera and adjusted the zoom so that Diddy's entire body was in the shot, from head to toe, and the monkey had his smile plastered on his face.

"Okay, little buddy. One for our nostalgia fever memories," said DK, prompting Diddy to open his eyes while maintaining his unique monkey smile.

The simian looked directly into the camera, and DK took the shot. The ape reviewed the picture, and he thought it was the best picture of Diddy ever to involve diapers, even better than the ones taken in Diddy's younger years.

"Beautiful! You're my beautiful little baby monkey!" chuckled DK.

Diddy blushed happily and looked down at DK's furry legs. The ape turned off the camera and stood up, hugging his nephew as he jumped off the hammock and landed on the bed, while Tiddly flew into his nest, trying not to laugh at Diddy's diaper mischief.

"I just hope you never show that to anyone," the monkey said quietly with a sheepish grin.

"Time for bed, my baby Diddy," the ape said playfully, "And I promise, you and I will be the only ones ever to see that picture. After all, we're doing the diaper stuff in secret. Nobody will ever know you've been wearing diapers for more than half of this vacation."

"Good!" chuckled Diddy, kissing DK's cheek in response as the gorilla wrapped them both in their blankets up to their necks, "This has just been the best night of my life."

DK smiled at his nephew, "I'm so glad, little buddy. We'll have lots more of that while we're here."

"Yippee!" Diddy shouted softly, earning a giggle from DK.

"Okay, little baby buddy," the ape whispered playfully, "Time to get some shuteye."

DK blew a soft raspberry on Diddy's ear so that the monkey would slowly calm down. He knew that tickling often helped in putting the little monkey to sleep.

"I love you so much, my sweet little Diddy-buddy," whispered DK.

"I love you so much, too, my big Donkey-buddy," replied Diddy quietly.

"Sweet dreams, my precious nephew."

"Sweet dreams, my furry uncle."

"Goodnight, Diddy."

"Goodnight, DK."

The two Kongs looked up at Tiddly's nest.

"Goodnight, Tiddly," they said together.

"Goodnight, you two," replied Tiddly through chirping.

At last, all three vacationers closed their eyes and fell asleep for their third night on the island, knowing that tomorrow would be very babyish for Diddy …

* * *

 _ **Tuesday, November 29**_

* * *

For the second morning in a row, clouds filled the skies over the supernatural tropical paradise island, illuminating the jungles like it was one giant rainforest. It even looked as if it would rain at some point today.

Diddy was the first to wake up this time around. He was very excited about riding on DK's back all day long with his arms as his uncle's necktie! He opened his eyes and could still feel DK hugging him tightly, while the smell of baby powder continued to hang in the air.

"Hey, DK," the monkey whispered to his uncle, "Wake up. It's morning already."

DK twitched a few times before opening his eyes with a yawn. Then, he looked up at his smiling nephew and chuckled.

"Good morning, my little monkey," the ape said softly.

"Good morning, my big ape," replied Diddy eccentrically.

"Ready for a day of nothing but piggyback riding on my back?" asked DK.

"You bet I am!" answered Diddy excitedly.

This woke up Tiddly, who stirred in his nest a few times before opening his eyes and stretching his wings.

"Good morning, Kongs," he chirped.

"Good morning Tiddly," the primates replied together.

"I see you're so excited about today," commented Tiddly.

"I sure am!" chuckled Diddy.

DK opened up the blankets and stood, holding Diddy in a hug as he yawned and stretched one of his arms.

"Can I have some banana cereal for breakfast, please?" asked Diddy cutely.

"Of course you may, little buddy," answered DK, "Here, lemme get your arms freed."

DK pulled Diddy's arms out from his diapers, and the monkey's shoulders once again felt very stiff.

"Oof!" he moaned.

"I know, little buddy," DK sympathized as he removed the diaper mask from Diddy's face and folded it behind his neck, "Sorry about that."

"It's not your fault, big buddy," Diddy reassured his uncle.

DK poured some banana cereal into a bowl and splashed some milk into it, then he brought the bowl to the kitchen table, where Diddy had just sat down.

"Oh boy!" the monkey cheered as he quickly dug into his cereal bowl and began enjoying his breakfast like a toddler.

DK laughed as he adored his diapered nephew eating his breakfast just like he would when he was five.

"You're behaving just like your younger self again!" he commented.

"I know, and I'm proud of it!" chortled Diddy eccentrically.

The monkey finished his cereal and drank the rest of the milk in his bowl within four minutes, and he scurried into the bathroom to finish his morning grooming.

DK looked at the necktie-like sleeves of Diddy's other red long-sleeved shirt while he fed Tiddly his daily breakfast; a handful of bird seeds, much to the bird's delight.

Diddy came out of the bathroom five minutes later, having gone to the bathroom before brushing his teeth. However, he pulled his diapers back up like Pull-Ups after going to the bathroom.

"Okay, big buddy! I'm ready to be attached to your back!" the monkey said excitedly.

"Alright, little buddy!" replied DK, "Go ahead and take your outfit off, and we'll get started."

Diddy removed all of his clothes, except for two diapers, and he put on the red long-sleeved shirt which had the sleeves join together. At the bottom of the knot was a necktie that looked just like DK's. Diddy had made this particular shirt when he was four so that he could ride on DK's back as long as they both pleased without ever having his hands visible. DK tucked the bottom of the shirt into Diddy's second diaper, and he took out another item of clothing from his huge backpack. This particular item was a white plastic diaper with overalls and suspenders that required both of them to wear over their shoulders. It looked just like a pair of overalls without pant legs.

DK put Diddy's previous diaper outfit right back on him and stuck the tapes to his shirt and cap like before. Diddy put his legs into the overalls and poked them through the diaper while poking his tail through the hole in the back of the diaper, then DK untied the sleeves and slid the necktie through the smaller suspenders meant for Diddy's shoulders. Once the suspenders reached his shoulders and covered the front of the outfit underneath, DK tied the sleeves together like a necktie, and Diddy looked like he was wearing overalls with bare legs and feet. The monkey jumped excitedly a few times, indicating that his overall-diaper was fully secured on him.

DK then removed his own necktie and placed it next to Diddy's tank top. Then, he sat down right in front of Diddy and turned his back to him before grabbing his nimble arms and wrapping them around his neck as if he was wearing Diddy's arms like a necktie. Then, he took the bigger shoulder straps for his own shoulders and pulled them on before buttoning a few extended ends together over his chest.

From that moment on, Diddy was bound to stay on DK's back all day!

"We are ready, little buddy!" announced DK.

"YIPPEE!" Diddy screamed happily as DK stood up, lifting his nephew up with him.

The monkey rested his legs and feet on the warm fur of DK's back, while the ape posed on all fours.

Tiddly was astounded at what he saw. There was his owner and best friend, firmly attached to his uncle's back just like a baby!

DK then reached back and playfully covered Diddy's face with his diaper masks, applying the tapes to his chin and nose while opening the flaps to show a miniature smile, so that Diddy could truly behave like a baby and make nonverbal shouts of playfulness throughout his piggyback ride! Then, he put the monkey's backpack on his back so that he could use his jet pack if they came across any long jumps.

"Ready, my baby Diddy?" asked DK.

"Mm, hmm!" nodded Diddy in a muffled voice.

"Let's go!" announced DK.

With that, the ape opened the front door and walked outside, with Tiddly flying right behind them.

The two Kongs looked up at the sky and saw that it was about to rain in a few minutes, but they wouldn't let the weather stop them from running around the jungles all day long!

So, DK headed northeast and started Diddy's piggyback ride by climbing onto the same grass ceiling they took on their way back from the rainbow waterfalls two days ago, while Tiddly followed from behind. As the ape climbed the grass ceiling by placing one arm in front of the other, Diddy was playfully rocked from side-to-side like a baby once again. This time, the babyish feeling was complete, as Diddy was not only dressed like a baby, but was also acting like a baby with his muffled moans and shouts of pleasure.

"Mmmhmhmhmhmhmmm!" DK heard Diddy giggle happily.

The ape felt very proud of quite literally turning his nephew into a baby all over again. He knew this vacation was the perfect opportunity to do it without anyone to disturb their peace or privacy.

Tiddly watched as Diddy was rocked left and right and left again by DK's climbing, as the ape's movement turned his chest from left to right and back again, which in turn rocked Diddy childishly.

* * *

After half an hour of climbing, DK jumped off once they reached the end of the grass ceiling, performing a midair barrel roll that made Diddy feel dizzy, before landing on all fours.

At that moment, a few drops of rain came down on the primates as DK started running on all fours, much to Diddy's delight. They didn't mind getting wet. In fact, getting wet in his diapers made Diddy feel just as impish as he felt last night during their diaper-tickling session. Tiddly, however, began to feel rather nervous.

"You having fun, little buddy!?" asked DK.

"MM, HMM!" shouted Diddy gleefully.

DK then came across a few muddy puddles ahead. The ape jumped, while Diddy shook his back and activated his jet pack. The two Kongs hovered over the mud puddles, while, for once, Diddy didn't have to place his hands underneath DK's armpits, thanks to the suspenders they were wearing on their shoulders which made it unnecessary for Diddy to move his body at all, except for playfully swinging his legs from time to time.

Thankfully, the jet pack did its magic, and the Kongs made it over the puddles of mud before coming back down. DK then continued running on all fours to keep Diddy fully energized and excited.

The rain began to pour, and the two Kongs were drenched within minutes. Tiddly had decided to take refuge back in the house, while the primates continued on by themselves. They were virtually in their own world now. Nothing could describe how dreamy they felt as DK treated Diddy to the greatest piggyback ride of his life all around their dream tropical paradise island with supernatural abilities that further enhanced their excitement! This was an absolute dream come true to both of them!

* * *

DK spent the day switching from running on all fours, vine swinging, playful ground crawling, climbing on grass ceilings, jumping on bouncy mushrooms, blasting out of cannons like the ones on Kongo Bongo, and jumping over mud puddles, all with his little diapered Diddy attached to his back, … and all in the pouring rain! The jungles were now a tropical rainforest as the island continued to drench them with rain to the point of Diddy's diapers all getting soggy due to the torrential downpour. However, due to the tightness of Diddy's diaper outfit and the overalls/suspenders, the monkey was guaranteed to be tightly secured on DK's back for the duration of their adventure.

Every once in a while, the Kongs would stop by their house and drink water from the circular creek so that they wouldn't get dehydrated, but each time they would continue on into another jungle right after that.

Then, early that afternoon, after being rocked from side-to-side by so much grass climbing, having his little body pressed into his uncle's fur by his ground crawling and blowing on random flowers, and having his feet swung back and forth from so much jumping and running, something happened to Diddy that had not happened to him since before he was seven …

The monkey let out a slight groan and brought his knees to a kneeling position on DK's back. DK immediately stopped and realized what was about to happen, so he turned to a nearby cave and took refuge inside from the rain. He crouched so that Diddy was right-side-up, and the monkey blushed, took a few deep breaths and sighed in relaxation as …

… he began wetting his diapers!

DK knew right away that he had turned Diddy into a baby so much that it had gotten to the point of Diddy actually "being" a baby! He knew they had gone a small step too far. The monkey was now wetting himself as he pressed his diaper-masked face against the back of his uncle's head.

"I'm so sorry, little buddy," DK apologized with a sad voice, "I should have stopped at some point and … -"

Diddy let out another moan that sounded as if he was in pleasure, which took the guilt away from DK as he sensed the monkey's impishness was increasing even more.

A moment later, Diddy stopped wetting himself, but a small stench hung in the air around their shelter, and his belly felt very warm.

"Are you okay, little buddy?" asked DK.

Diddy nodded his head, and his uncle carried him back into the pouring rain to continue their piggyback journey, in which Diddy had wet himself for the first time in years.

Despite Diddy's diapers now being very wet and soggy, he still continued to enjoy his piggyback ride on DK, and the ape continued to run, crawl, jump, bounce, climb and fire from cannons for the next couple of hours after Diddy had wet himself. The monkey smiled gleefully every second as he felt proud to be his uncle's baby again!

* * *

By now, it was early evening, and the rainforest was getting darker. DK found it difficult to see in the rain that continued to pound on them and make Diddy's diapers feel heavy on the monkey, but the ape pushed on.

Diddy curled his toes into the fur of DK's back as the duo found another grass ceiling for the ape to playfully rock his nephew with, followed by another long row of mushrooms. DK bounced on each mushroom and treated Diddy to another fun game of jumping while the monkey smiled and kissed his uncle's neck the whole time they bounced over the mushrooms, even though nearly his whole mouth was blocked by his diaper masks, with the exception of the miniature smile in the center.

Once they got to the end of the mushroom path, DK crawled underneath some big leaves, prompting Diddy to close his eyes and sigh in relaxation as he cuddled into his uncle's back.

Just past the big leaves was their campsite!

DK stood up and jumped over the circular creek and ran into their vacation house, closing the front door behind them.

Tiddly looked at the two drenched Kongs and gasped in shock.

"You two look like you've been in the ocean!" he chirped, "What happened to you!?"

The Kongs both sighed as DK sat down with his nephew still attached to his back.

"Well, it rained so hard that we both got drenched, … and … believe it or not, … Diddy actually ended up wetting himself," recalled DK.

"What!?" gasped Tiddly in disbelief, "You're joking! That adorable little monkey of ours actually wet himself!?"

Diddy nodded his head and blushed deeply, his red cheeks being hidden by his diaper masks.

"I'm so sorry, my Diddy-buddy," the bird chirped sympathetically, "That must have been a wild ride for you today."

Diddy nodded in agreement. Then, he cringed and bent his knees. DK knew what that meant …

"I think he's about to do it again," the ape said as he stood up and rushed his nephew into the bathroom.

DK closed the door and crouched so that Diddy's feet were standing on the toilet.

Then, the young monkey began wetting himself again. It seemed as if this endless piggyback ride had put a lot of energy into his body that he couldn't hold it for long.

Diddy sighed in relaxation as he wet his diapers for the second time today, but the diapers managed to absorb it very well so that they did not leak a single drop, although they now felt very heavy and warm on him.

"You must have been through quite an exciting ride on my back today, little buddy," said DK.

"Mm, hmm," agreed Diddy in a muffled voice as a stench filled up the bathroom.

"Let's get you back in your regular outfit … and in a clean diaper, little buddy," chuckled DK.

Diddy giggled cutely as his uncle stood up and let the monkey cuddle into his fur again.

"Unless you wanna stay on my back a little while longer?" offered DK.

Diddy nodded playfully. He didn't want to get off DK's back anytime soon.

"Okay, little baby buddy," said DK, "You can relax on my back for as long as you want."

Diddy moaned happily as his uncle carried him out of the bathroom with all of his wet diapers still strapped on the little simian.

"Did he wet himself again?" assumed Tiddly.

"Yeah, he did," replied DK, "He's been through quite a thrilling ride today."

"It sounds like you two really had fun today!" chirped Tiddly playfully.

"We sure did!" agreed DK before he turned to his diapered nephew, "C'mon, little buddy! Let's go take a nice slow stroll on the circular creek."

Diddy nodded in acceptance, and his uncle carried him back outside into the pouring rain.

"I think I'm beginning to realize that you enjoy getting wet like this, doncha, little buddy?" he chuckled as he treated his nephew to another piggyback stroll outdoors.

"Mm, hmm!" agreed Diddy impishly, remembering how much he loved getting wet during the diaper years of his childhood.

"I never thought our diaper plan would reach at such a high level like this. We're reliving everything you loved about being in diapers!" giggled DK, "You must have been one naughty little boy back in your early years!"

"Mmm, hmmm!" agreed Diddy.

* * *

Over the next hour, DK carried Diddy on the creek that circled the house. Whenever they got to the big waterfall, DK playfully let water get poured all over them just to add to Diddy's delightful day. The monkey smiled and laughed each time he got wet.

At one point, DK sat down and slowly walked like a crab. Diddy's feet dipped into the creek and floated across the water, giving him cold yet relaxing sensations that soothed him calmly.

They even gazed at their huge banana coin they had retrieved yesterday, and the fruit wagon they earned from the Dancing Petals the day before. They seemed to already be building up quite a collection of items from this island after just four days.

* * *

After a full hour, DK brought Diddy back into the house while the rain began to lighten up.

"Okay, little buddy. Now that you've gotten as wet as you've ever wanted to be, I think it's time we got you into some dry diapers," suggested DK.

Diddy sighed and reluctantly agreed. DK felt bad for ending Diddy's wet fun, but the all-day piggyback ride had taken a toll on him since he wet himself twice.

DK grabbed Diddy's other red long-sleeved shirt and white diaper gloves, carried his nephew into the bathroom and closed the door. Then, he untied Diddy's arms and took his backpack off the monkey's back and unbuttoned the extended suspender ends over his own chest before removing his shoulder straps and lifting Diddy's arms from around his neck, finally freeing the monkey from his uncle's back. Then, he pulled Diddy's wet suspenders down, and the simian lifted his legs out. DK uncovered Diddy's face for the first time since this morning by removing his diaper masks, and he took off his uniform, followed by his "necktie-sleeve" shirt.

"Hey! I can speak again!" chuckled Diddy.

"You must have had the day of your life, little buddy!" said DK.

"I sure did, big buddy!" replied Diddy, "I will admit, I was embarrassed at first when I wet myself, but afterward I felt proud of it because of the fact that you were making me as much of a baby as you could turn me into. The rain especially made me feel very impish to be a baby on your back all day long!"

"I could tell, my little Diddy!" giggled DK as Diddy removed his wet diapers and put two fresh, dry ones on.

"I still can't believe I wet myself, though," admitted Diddy, "I hadn't done that since I was in first grade or something."

"But everything about your piggyback ride really made you feel like you were having the most fun ever," said DK kindly.

"I loved every moment of today, my big uncle!" said Diddy cheerfully, "You couldn't imagine how childish I felt all day long! It felt so nice! I actually felt like I was five all over again!"

"And I'm sure they'll be more of that later this vacation," chuckled DK.

"Oh boy! Yippee!" said Diddy eccentrically as he put his other red long-sleeved shirt on and tucked the bottom of it underneath his second diaper.

"Your outfit's still wet, by the way," said DK.

"I don't mind, my sweet uncle," said Diddy cutely as he took his wet diaper outfit and put it right back on, over his red shirt.

"You're having one of those days where you seem to like being messy!" commented DK.

"YUP!" said Diddy impishly as he put his diaper gloves on and buttoned them to his shirt, completing his pajamas for the night.

"Well then, my naughty little monkey!" said DK playfully, earning some laughs from Diddy, "Let's go have dinner and get ready for bed!"

"Alright!" shouted Diddy in delight as he left the bathroom on all fours with his uncle right behind him.

DK watched as Diddy walked proudly around the house on all fours, enjoying himself in his diapers. The ape felt so proud that his diaper plan had worked, and his nephew was enjoying himself tremendously on the days he was wearing his diapers; wet or dry, dirty and muddy from the jungle or fresh and clean.

While Diddy marched around on all fours like a kindergartner in his diaper uniform, DK looked through the refrigerator for dinner options. Since Diddy hadn't eaten much today due to being strapped to DK's back all day long, he needed a big dinner tonight.

Soon, the gorilla pulled out some banana bread from the pantry and sliced multiple fruits to prepare them for sandwiches.

While his uncle fixed dinner, Diddy jumped onto the tire swing that was just the perfect size for him, covered the left half of his face from chin to nose with one of his diaper masks, hid his hands behind his back, shrugged his shoulders above his chin level and stretched both legs forward so that his feet hung out from the swing. He then shook his body a little so that the tire could rock him back and forth as if he was on a playground. DK and Tiddly watched for a minute as their little monkey swung cutely on his tire swing just like his younger self would. Diddy seemed to be suddenly wanting to relive as many of his mischievous childhood diaper moments as possible during their tropical vacation.

"What a way to enjoy a vacation after the Enthusia season! What a way to get rewarded by becoming a four-time Professional Cup champion!" Diddy said gleefully in an adorable voice as he continued to swing on his tire with his cute sitting pose.

"I'm very proud of you, little buddy," said DK gently as he walked over to Diddy and wiggled on his toes.

Diddy giggled as his toes were tickled playfully by his uncle.

"You're not just a four-time champion, my little monkey, … but for this vacation, you're my sweet, little baby monkey!" continued DK.

"Aww, DK!" chortled Diddy happily.

"I love you so much, my precious monkey child," finished DK, "My sweet, little boy!"

The uncovered right side of Diddy's mouth showed a very cute smile as he looked into his uncle's caring and loving eyes.

"I love you so much, too, my sweet, big uncle!" the monkey said in a soft, happy voice, "You're my furry, big guardian, and you always will be!"

"Aww, Diddy! That's my boy!" said DK.

The two Kongs kissed each others' cheeks and lips. Even though they were uncle and nephew, they felt just like a father and son to each other.

"You're my special boy!" finished DK with a kiss on Diddy's feet.

Diddy put on his adorable monkey smile, and DK responded by pulling his cute monkey in for a bear hug. Tiddly looked on happily as the two Kongs pampered each other with their family love and fluff that always strengthened their bond.

* * *

Late that night, after they enjoyed large fruit sandwiches for dinner, with some banana ice cream and orange juice on the side, the two Kongs were once again getting ready for bed. Tiddly had been fed with some bird seeds and water for his dinner.

The famous Kong duo were just coming out of the bathroom after brushing their teeth and performing Diddy's "baby powder" procedure on his diapers and face. The monkey already had his arms tucked into his diapers, and was still feeling quite energetic despite it being time for bed. DK knew this and decided not to push his nephew into going straight to bed. He wanted the monkey to have as much a great time as possible throughout their entire vacation on this "magical" island.

"You've really had one of the best days of your life, haven't you, my little sweetie?" commented DK softly as he sat down in the hammock and held Diddy on his lap with a hug.

Tiddly had already fallen asleep despite the Kongs staying awake a little longer.

"I sure have, my big, furry uncle," whispered Diddy, the left side of his mouth once again being masked by his diapers, "You've given me the best piggyback ride I could ever have asked for, and I'm so happy that you turned me into a baby throughout the day. I've never felt so mischievous or impish before in my life."

"Me neither, my sweet, little nephew," replied DK, "See what I told you? Doesn't it feel nice to relive your mischievous and most impish childhood memories every once in a while?"

"When I'm still this small, and when there's nobody around to spill our secret, yes, it is," agreed Diddy, "I'm so proud to be your nephew."

"And I'm so proud to be your uncle," said DK, "C'mhere and give your sweet uncle a kiss."

Diddy was happy to oblige. He planted a kiss right on DK's right cheek. The ape responded by blowing a gentle raspberry in his ear and a kiss on the brown fur right above his eyes. The simian giggled softly from the slight ticklishness.

"Why don't we go to the beach tomorrow, little Diddy-buddy, and go for a swim?" DK offered.

"Sounds like a great idea, big Donkey-buddy," agreed Diddy happily.

"Well, my little baby monkey, … I know you still feel excited and all, … but … it's really time for us to hit the hay," said DK.

Diddy looked down and sighed. He still felt like he had so much energy from that piggyback ride, and he wanted to stay awake all night, but even on their vacation he still lived by his uncle's rules, and he had to obey his loving uncle.

"Okay, my big uncle," he said.

"Don't you worry, my sweet monkey," said a comforting DK, "We still have lots of fun ahead of us, and after tomorrow's breakfast you'll have lots of energy again."

Diddy grinned at his uncle.

"You really know how to make any vacation day fun, big pal," he said cutely.

"Of course I do, little pal," agreed DK, "Come on, my little monkey. Let's get some sleep."

"Alright, my loving DK," said Diddy happily.

DK kept Diddy in a hug and hopped off the hammock and onto the bed. He quickly wrapped them both in their large blankets to keep them nice and warm as they snuggled each other to sleep.

"I love you, little Diddy nephew, … so, so much," whispered DK.

"I love you, too, big Donkey uncle, … so, so much," replied Diddy as he began to close his eyes, his uncle's warm fur combining with their fluffy blankets steadily lulling him to sleep.

"Sweet dreams, my baby nephew."

"Sweet dreams, my big uncle."

"Goodnight, Diddy."

"Goodnight, DK."

Together, the two primates fell into a deep sleep and dreamed pleasant dreams about their upcoming beach day.

* * *

 _ **Wednesday, November 30**_

* * *

The final day of November arrived with sunshine to dry out the excess rain that had poured down on the tropical island all day yesterday. For the first time in three days, the morning sunlight illuminated the Kongs' campsite beautifully.

DK woke up once the eastern sunlight hit his eyes, and he yawned and watched a sleeping Diddy on his chest. He immediately knew he'd wake him up this morning …

The big gorilla once again tickled his nephew's feet with his left hand, earning sleepy giggles from him.

"Ooohookeeheeheeheeheeheehehehehehehahahahahahaha!" Diddy gigged cutely in his sleep.

"Time to wake up, my little Diddy," whispered DK playfully, "We've got another new day ahead of us."

"DeeheeheeheeKahahahahay!" giggled Diddy, indicating that he knew his uncle was tickling him awake.

"Cootchie cootchie coo, little cutey-monkey!" teased DK, still wiggling his finger on Diddy's feet.

"Ohohohokahahahay! Yohohohou wihihihin!" Diddy gave in, "I'm up! Pleeheeheeheehease!"

"That's good to hear, Diddy," replied DK as Diddy opened his eyes and yawned, "After all, today's our beach day."

Diddy perked up and grinned excitedly, "Oh boy!"

DK chuckled happily, and Tiddly woke up in his nest, stretching his wings to warm himself up.

"Good morning, buddies," he chirped cutely.

"Good morning, Tiddly," replied the Kongs.

"Wanna come to the beach with us today, Tiddly?" asked Diddy, "It's got coconut trees!"

Tiddly instantly smiled excitedly at the mention of coconuts. Coconut milk was his favorite drink, aside from water.

The Kongs saw how excited Tiddly was after Diddy mentioned coconuts, and the pair smiled up at him before they looked at each other with broad smiles, Diddy's being half-covered by his diaper mask.

DK sat up and undid Diddy's diaper mask before freeing his arms from his diapers. As before, Diddy's shoulders felt pain for a moment before the monkey stood up and took off his diaper outfit, knowing that today was a day for him to be in his normal clothes as part of DK's planned routine pattern of wearing diapers every two days.

"I'll see ya in a bit, DK!" said Diddy eccentrically as he grabbed his tank top and cap, and scurried into the bathroom to take his shower.

As soon as DK heard the sound of the shower running, he walked into the kitchen area to make some breakfast for himself and Diddy. The ape decided to treat his nephew to a fancy fruit combination by slicing some oranges and bananas, and placing orange slices on top of banana slices!

"I think Diddy will enjoy this," the ape said to himself.

Tiddly chirped in agreement.

"I wonder how the other Kongs are doing?" the bird asked.

"Well, … I'm sure they're all doing okay back on Kongo Bongo," said DK in a reassuring tone, "I will admit I do miss them quite a bit, and I'll bet they miss us very much."

"Diddy must miss them, too," added Tiddly, "But as long as you two have each other, you're always so happy. You must really have the strongest family relationship compared to any other Kongs."

"You're right, Tiddly," chuckled DK, "Ever since I raised Diddy when he was two, I quickly gained a soft spot for him, and he soon gained one for me. We grew to love each other so much as family, and ever since then we've loved each other so much that we almost never like to be separate. Our 2010 adventure against the Tikis really brought our relationship closer since there was a lot of piggyback riding for Diddy, because whenever he rides on my back it brings back memories of his childhood. I think it was something about that day that really bonded us closer than ever after he survived smashing his head on the moon."

"I still can't believe a monkey his size could survive that," chirped Tiddly.

"It took the other Kongs a little while longer to realize how staving off the Tiki Tak Tribe really strengthened our family bond so much that we wanted to cuddle each other every day. We may still have our rough moments every now and then, but we always make up for them in the end, and we will always love each other," explained DK, "He hated tickling at the time we had that adventure, but four years later I managed to get him to love having his feet tickled again, and he's enjoyed that so much ever since. I guess that for as long as I remain his guardian, we'll continue to have cuddly and fluffy times together … by ourselves with no other Kongs around. Those moments are the best."

Tiddly grinned as he thought of the times he saw DK and Diddy pampering each other with their unmatchable family love.

"Sure, I may tend to treat him like a baby sometimes, like I'm doing with this vacation, … but sometimes he'll enjoy it, like he's been doing here," DK continued, "I just occasionally forget how much he's grown up. From a cute two-year-old monkey at the time I first adopted him, … to a nervous monkey who unfortunately cowered quite a lot in the eyes of others during the mid-nineties, … to a brave little monkey who has now established himself as a hero while still being my loving and loyal sidekick. Being a hero was his childhood dream, you know."

"Diddy must have been through so much in his young life," commented Tiddly.

"He sure has," agreed DK, "Furthermore, now that he's making a name for himself in racing, and adding his own fame while bringing racing pride into the Kong family, which we're all very proud of, he's living life to the fullest; a hero, my sidekick, my sweet little nephew, and a superstar racer."

"Isn't he known to be good friends with a fellow racer of his?" asked Tiddly curiously.

"Oh, yeah," recalled DK, "Ben _**(DiddyKF1)**_ and Diddy have been racing partners and good friends for nearly two decades now. He was only five when Diddy first met him, and they became good friends pretty quickly. They started in the Ridge Racer 64 Series together in 2000 as teammates, and they remained in that series until it was discontinued five years ago. Ben moved up to the Enthusia Professional Cup Series in 2007, and Diddy followed a year and a half later as a substitute driver before making it full-time in 2009."

"Wait, … so they did double-duty for a few years?" said Tiddly in astonishment.

"Yes, until the RR64 Series disbanded," explained DK, "Then, it was just Enthusia Professional Cup from then on. Ben and Diddy were both great teammates, and while they were partnered at Nissan, they became a fantastic duo. They each won multiple championships during their time in Ridge Racer, and in Enthusia. They each earned two RR64 championships, then Ben won three Enthusia championships while Diddy has just won his fourth."

"What do you mean by … 'were' both great teammates?" asked Tiddly.

DK sighed sadly, "Ben announced his retirement last year, effective at the end of this year. The Nürburgring Finale on November twentieth … was his final race."

Tiddly gasped, "Oh, my."

"Diddy didn't take it very well, I'm afraid," added DK solemnly, "They were teammates for seventeen years, and to have it end that way was very hard for my little buddy."

"What's Ben gonna do now?" asked Tiddly.

"The Nissan/Toyota Racing team, whom we're employed with, has promoted Ben to become the team's lead strategist for the 2017 season. Nowadays, he'll be making communications with all four drivers during races to ensure that the team can keep scoring strong finishes," said DK.

"Who are Diddy's other teammates?" asked Tiddly.

"We've had Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower on the Toyota side of the team for a while now. Knuckles the Echidna will replace Ben in one of the Nissans next year," answered DK, "Essentially, my little nephew is gonna be teamed up with the famous 'Sonic Heroes' trio!"

"WOW!" chirped Tiddly, having heard those names before, "That must be great for him!"

"It will be, Tiddly," chuckled DK, "It'll just take a while for Diddy to get over Ben's retirement from racing."

DK and Tiddly both sighed sadly just as Diddy came out of the bathroom in his starred tank top and "Nintendo" cap, smelling like banana shampoo.

"You smell good today, little buddy!" chuckled DK.

"Yep!" replied Diddy happily, "I feel like I could show up anywhere and smell the fruitiest!"

DK chuckled, "By the way, speaking of fruit."

Diddy looked at their kitchen table and found two plates of banana-and-orange slices, accompanied by two glasses of banana juice.

"Wow! That looks so good!" the monkey shouted excitedly as he sat down at the table.

"Let's enjoy, little buddy!" replied DK.

The Kongs sat at the table together and treated their tongues to a fruity breakfast. The combination of bananas and oranges soothed their mouths as they ate their slices. The banana juice further enhanced their taste buds' desires.

After the duo finished their breakfast, Diddy grabbed Tiddly's bird seed bag and poured a few seeds into his hands. Then, he whistled softly for Tiddly to come onto his hand for breakfast.

The bird happily obliged and playfully pecked on Diddy's ticklish hand while he enjoyed his seeds. As usual, Diddy giggled cutely as his own pet tickled him.

In just a few minutes, all three had completed their breakfast, and the two Kongs rushed back into the bathroom to brush their teeth, which they once again did with their favorite banana-mint toothpaste. Then, Diddy grabbed his backpack and placed it on his back, while DK grabbed a picnic basket from his large multipurpose backpack and stuffed it with some of their fruits and drinks, along with a beach towel.

"Ready to head for the beach, little Diddy-buddy?" DK asked Diddy playfully.

"Oh, I so am, big Donkey-buddy!" replied Diddy excitedly, "Lead the way!"

"I'd be delighted, my little monkey!" said DK with a smile as he opened the front door.

"Come on, Tiddly! I know you're gonna love those coconuts!" said Diddy.

Tiddly happily flew out the door just before Diddy closed it, and the trio set off for the beach on the island's west coast.

* * *

After twenty minutes of venturing through the west jungle, DK, Diddy and Tiddly arrived on the beach the two primates had stumbled across on Monday. The sand was filled with beautiful seashells, and palm trees and coconut trees sheltered some of the sand from the intense sunlight. The waves were steadily crashing against the shore, creating a soothing noise.

The Kongs set up their picnic area between a palm tree and a coconut tree. DK placed their large yellow towel on the sand and set the picnic basket on the towel. Diddy placed his backpack next to the basket.

Tiddly immediately flew up to the top of the coconut tree to treat himself to his favorite drink: coconut milk. The Kongs watched happily as Diddy's bird began to have the time of his life.

The primates then looked at each other with grins of excitement. They both knew what they would do next …

"Time for some fun in the water, I'd say!" said DK.

"YIPPEE!" screamed Diddy in total delight, "Let's get ourselves wet!"

DK chuckled and followed his excited nephew down the sand and into the shallow water.

Diddy then stopped as his feet touched the water. He felt a very cold sensation on his feet.

"Is it cold?" asked DK, knowing what the answer was.

"It's so c-c-co-cold!" shivered Diddy.

"Well, that doesn't mean we can't have fun!" replied DK as he stepped into the water and found it rather relaxing, "I think you just have very sensitive feet."

"Oh, DK!" said Diddy sarcastically.

"It's no wonder your feet are a very ticklish spot," teased DK as he approached his nephew.

"Oh boy," murmured Diddy nervously as his uncle seemed to be gaining ideas.

Sure enough, DK gently poked on Diddy's cold feet, and the monkey jumped right after the first poke.

"EEK!" he squealed.

"Aw, I see you're in for some wet fun!" teased DK playfully as he began to tickle Diddy's wet feet.

"OOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOO!" laughed Diddy loudly as his feet felt like they were in a torture machine.

Struggling to fight off the extreme ticklishness on his sensitive feet, Diddy brought his hands into the water and shoved some water right onto DK's face.

"Oof!" shouted DK as he felt his face being sprayed with water.

The ape released his nephew's feet and started rubbing his face, when Diddy splashed his uncle again, this time on his chest.

"Ooh! Hey!" shouted DK with a strange grin on his face.

Diddy grinned evilly at his uncle.

"Ha! How's that for revenge!?" the monkey said playfully in a dark voice.

"Ooh, it's so on now, you silly little simian!" replied DK, "C'mhere, ya!"

In an instant, the two Kongs started splashing each other with water. In just a few splash attacks they both got each other drenched, before Diddy sneakily performed a jump attack on DK and landed on his chest. This move shoved them both down into deeper water with a big splash.

The Kongs held onto each other tightly as DK brought their heads up to the surface so they could breathe. The duo lifted their heads and spit water out of their mouths before coughing. DK then looked mischievously at his nephew.

"You really are one dirty fighter in the water, aren't ya?" he commented.

"That wasn't cheating!" Diddy smirked, "That was my move intended to finish you off!"

"Well, I guess it's my turn!" said DK evilly.

Diddy attempted to charge at DK again, but the ape wrapped his arms around his nephew to trap him into a bear hug.

"HEY! LEMME GO!" shouted Diddy in protest, but DK wasn't listening.

"You're not going anywhere anytime soon, my naughty nephew!" teased DK.

With that, the gorilla sucked Diddy's face into his mouth and blew a huge raspberry kiss, which greatly surprised the little monkey.

"MMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMMMM!" laughed Diddy in a muffled voice, "MMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMMM!"

DK released Diddy's face, leaving it covered in saliva. The simian could only giggle as the raspberry kiss had taken his breath away.

"There ya go, my cute little monkey!" chuckled DK playfully, "I think you've learned your lesson!"

The ape blew more kisses all over Diddy's face for several minutes to pamper him with family love.

"That's my sweet little boy," DK said gently, "I love you so much, my precious little Diddy-buddy, my adorable little kid."

Diddy blushed and smiled widely at his uncle. He felt his heart relaxing from the love he was giving him.

"I love you so much, too, my big, furry Donkey-buddy!" the monkey giggled in such a cute, happy voice.

"You're my sweet little Diddy Kong!" said DK playfully.

"And you're my sweet big Donkey Kong!" replied Diddy eccentrically.

The two shared playful laughs as they nuzzled each others' faces, exchanging more kisses, before DK lifted Diddy onto his back, prompting the monkey to wrap his arms tightly around his uncle's neck in anticipation of a fun-filled family swim.

"Hold on tight, little buddy," chuckled DK, "You're in for a furry swim."

Diddy smiled excitedly as his uncle started swimming around for a while, treating his nephew to a relaxing piggyback swim.

After swimming with Diddy riding piggyback on him for ten minutes, DK grabbed his nephew's arms and swung him back in front of him before hugging him tightly.

"Now it's your turn, little buddy," he said gently.

"Oh boy!" responded Diddy gleefully as DK turned so that their chests faced upward.

Diddy knew what to do from there. He had done this kind of swimming with DK before …

The monkey started bending and swinging his legs while DK simply hugged him and held him on his lap, pinning his arms down, so that only Diddy's little feet were carrying them around the water.

DK brought his lips to Diddy's head and nuzzled him lovingly, making the simian sigh relaxingly and soothe into his warm fur. In return, he brought his own lips to one of DK's furry arms, and the two were now kissing each other while Diddy continued to swim them backwards with just his feet.

Tiddly was just bringing a few coconuts down from the tree for the Kongs to enjoy, then he looked and found his two buddies kissing and cuddling each other lovingly like a father and baby as they swam slowly around the area.

" _Those two have so much family love for each other,"_ the bird thought happily as he smiled at the two family-loving primates.

Just before they decided to head back to the dry sand, DK playfully lifted his own feet and splashed water all over Diddy. The monkey closed his eyes as the water drenched his face again, then he giggled afterward as he knew his uncle was pampering him with the love they had for each other.

"I love you, my sweet Diddy," whispered DK, kissing his monkey's face from above and splashing more water on him with his feet.

Diddy laughed happily and replied, "I love you, too, my sweet DK."

At last, after pampering each other with their family love in the ocean for so long, the Kongs returned to the beach with DK still hugging Diddy tightly like he was his baby son.

"Hey, guys! I brought you some coconuts!" Tiddly called as the primates reached their picnic area.

DK sat down and continued to hold Diddy on his lap. He pulled his arms away so that the monkey could move freely again, and the two took the coconuts Tiddly had fetched for them.

"Thanks, Tiddly!" they both said.

"Anything for you!" replied Tiddly happily, "You two love each other so much as uncle and nephew that I couldn't help but treat you to a delicious drink!"

DK and Diddy smiled at each other. It was nice to hear from Diddy's bird that he liked seeing the two primates love each other to no end.

"Well, little buddies," said DK, referring to both Diddy and Tiddly, "Cheers to a very family-friendly vacation!"

"Cheers!" the two smaller animals replied as all three tipped their coconuts together.

Then, they all sipped some milk from their coconuts, and their mouths were instantly treated to a delightful blend of coconuts and calcium.

"This is so good!" said Diddy, "I've never drunk coconut milk from this island before, and it's just so rich in flavor!"

"I agree!" said DK, "This is so good! I could drink a hundred of these!"

"I could drink a million!" added Diddy eccentrically.

Tiddly was greatly enjoying himself as he drank from his own coconut. This island's version of his favorite drink seemed to put him into a dreamy trance, which had never happened to him before. He wished he was surrounded by coconuts of this island from every direction!

"Loving that milk, I see," came Diddy's voice.

Tiddly snapped out of his trance and saw Diddy grinning at him cutely.

"Yeah," the little bird chirped, "This milk is so dreamy."

The Kongs giggled in response.

Tiddly drank a very small fraction from his coconut, since he was way too small to drink any more than that at one time. The Kongs, however, each drank half of the milk from their coconuts, and DK opened their picnic basket and pulled out some bread and bananas.

"It's lunchtime!" he announced in a playful manner.

"Banana sandwiches!? Oh boy!" replied Diddy in his ever-so-excited tone.

DK quickly made two banana sandwiches and gave one of them to Diddy. Before long, the primate duo were enjoying a pleasant meal … along with a cherry soda for each Kong.

* * *

A short while later, after relaxing on their beach towel, DK and Diddy decided to play catch with their favorite red and yellow Frisbee on the sunlit sands. Over a period of several minutes, they threw the Frisbee to each other many times and never missed a single catch. They decided to include Tiddly in their game, since the bird hadn't really done much during their vacation yet.

Then came a monkey-ish moment a little later in their family-friendly game …

"Catch this, little buddy!" called DK as he threw the Frisbee as high as he could throw it.

Diddy acted fast and climbed up a coconut tree. Then he jumped off, catching the Frisbee with his feet as he came down, landing hands-first like a true acrobatic master.

"Oh yeah!" he shouted playfully, "Sign me up for any acrobatic contest! I'd be a master-class performer!"

DK laughed at Diddy's comment as the monkey jumped by bending his arms and releasing the Frisbee, catching it again with his hands before landing feet-first on the sand.

"How about this!?" he called, and the Frisbee over to Tiddly.

The bird flew downwards and caught the Frisbee with his talons in amazing fashion.

"Nice one, Tiddly!" called Diddy.

"This is fun!" chirped Tiddly as he tossed the Frisbee over to DK.

The ape jumped and caught the Frisbee right over his head.

Then, a playful idea popped into his head.

"Hey, little buddy!" he called to his nephew, "Try to catch this!"

Diddy watched as his uncle tossed the Frisbee as high up in the air as he could. The toy went flying way up, towering over the jungle's canopy, but Diddy wasn't called a master acrobatic for nothing …

The little monkey charged his legs and jumped as high as he could. With no jet pack to aid him, he knew it would be a tricky objective to catch the Frisbee, but he had his master skills.

Diddy performed several midair somersaults on his way to the Frisbee, and he managed to clap his hands onto their toy, making the catch.

DK then jumped as high as he could, although he couldn't jump anywhere near as high as Diddy. The ape raised his arms just as Diddy approached him, and he pulled his little nephew in for a midair hug.

"HEY! WHOA!" shouted Diddy, having been caught off guard by DK's sudden approach.

"Heh, heh, heh! You're mine to cuddle once again, my little Diddy-nephew!" teased DK playfully as he tightened his hug on Diddy, while the monkey held on tightly to the Frisbee.

The duo came down together, and DK stretched his legs out and landed feet-first on the sand.

"Wow! That was fun!" commented Diddy.

"It sure was, little buddy!" agreed DK.

"You are so cuddly, my big Donkey-uncle!" said Diddy playfully.

"So are you, my little Diddy-nephew!" replied DK happily before kissing his sweet little monkey on the head.

Diddy sighed happily as he felt the kiss sink into him.

"I love you, little buddy," whispered DK.

"I love you, too, big buddy," responded Diddy in a cute whisper.

"So, my adorable little monkey, wanna go for another swim?" offered DK.

"Sounds like fun!" replied Diddy, "Hey, Tiddly! Catch this!"

Tiddly took to the skies as Diddy tossed the Frisbee at him, and the bird grasped the toy with the small talons of his feet again.

"Nice catch, Tiddly!" called DK.

Tiddly chirped happily, "Have a nice swim, buds!"

With that, DK carried Diddy back into the water, and once they reached deep enough water, the ape turned his back against the water and once again held Diddy on top of his chest in a tight hug, trapping his nimble arms in. Then, together they gently swung their legs and feet up and down to begin their next family swim with love, cuddles and sweet kisses.

The two Kongs spent the next few hours swimming together, switching from hug-swimming to piggyback swimming from time to time as Diddy occasionally rode on DK's back while DK carried him around the ocean. Whenever they swam with the monkey being hugged in the ape's chest, they cuddled and kissed each other to no end as they flapped their legs and feet, occasionally splashing water all over their faces for some playful laughs.

* * *

Eventually, the sun began to set over the western horizon. The two Kongs were still cuddling each other in the ocean in the same way that had been before. Diddy remained trapped tightly in DK's chest while the ape cuddled him with his tight hug.

"My sweet little boy," he whispered gently to his nephew, "You're my adorable little Diddy Kong."

Diddy smiled widely and looked up at DK.

"And you're my big cuddly Donkey Kong," he whispered adorably.

"I'm so proud of you, my wonderful little monkey," whispered DK.

"Just for being me?" said Diddy.

"Not just for being you, but for everything you've done, and for picking this place for us to enjoy our tropical vacation," added DK.

"Aww, DK," replied Diddy happily, earning another family kiss from DK right under his nose.

The monkey giggled cutely as his uncle pampered him lovingly.

"Now then, since it's getting late, … time to head back to our vacation home and pamper you back into your diapers," said DK.

Diddy instantly put on a wide smile as he felt that nightly moment of dressing him in his toddler clothes drawing ever-so-near.

"I see you're very excited about diapering yourself again," commented DK playfully.

"I sure am!" replied Diddy cutely.

"Come on, my baby boy! Let's pack our picnic stuff and head back into the jungle!" said DK.

"Alright, my big ape!" said Diddy.

Together, the two Kongs swam in a cuddly-fashion back to the beach. Once they got back, DK released Diddy from his hold, and the pair packed up their picnic food, their towel and their Frisbee. Tiddly lifted his coconut with his feet, while the Kongs placed their coconuts in their small freezer with their sodas. Once everything was packed, Diddy collected a few seashells from the beach to add to their collection, put his backpack on and jumped onto DK's back, sticking to their plan of having the monkey ride on his uncle back in the jungle at least once every single day of their vacation on this island.

With Tiddly flying right behind the Kongs, the trio headed back to their vacation home.

* * *

The Kongs and their bird returned home nearly half an hour later, and Diddy immediately took off his regular clothes and put on two fresh diapers, along with his red long-sleeved shirt, diaper outfit and diaper gloves that he would be keeping on all day tomorrow as part of their routine pattern. This meant that Diddy would not be removing any of these diapers until Friday morning! The only likelihood of Diddy wetting himself again would probably be Saturday; the next time he would wear his "necktie-sleeve" shirt and ride piggyback on DK all day long. He may have been enjoying his constant diaper dress-up sessions, but he was quite a mature monkey in his early teens who knew better than to wet himself. He knew he would be riding DK all day yesterday, so he decided he would wet himself on DK's back just to add to the impishness of reliving his early childhood, which made him feel proud of himself. Amazingly, DK didn't mind, either. He thought it was cute, too, especially since it had happened in torrential rainfall that had already been soaking Diddy's diaper uniform to the point of making them soggy and heavy on him.

Once Diddy had his red "Nintendo" cap back on, and he stuck the back extension of his outfit diaper to the brim of his cap so that the third diaper once again covered over the top of his head in such an impish way, the little monkey rejoined DK in the large living room as the ape had just finished making dinner.

"Just in time for eggs and toast, little buddy!" said DK as his nephew joined him at the kitchen area.

"Eggs and toast!? WOW! DK, YOU'RE SO AWESOME!" shouted Diddy excitedly, earning a playful laugh from his guardian.

"You're so awesome, too, little buddy!" the ape replied to his adopted child.

DK filled two plates with toast bites topped with white eggs and yellow yolk, and he brought the two plates to their dining table.

"Dig in, my baby nephew!" the gorilla said playfully as he sat next to his diapered monkey.

Diddy happily started eating his eggs just before DK started eating his. They both found their dinners absolutely enjoyable! The egg yolk left a lasting sensation for their taste buds. They were happy to have been able to, for once, eat something other than fruit.

Once the Kongs finished eating, DK fed Tiddly a few more bird seeds for his dinner, which the cute bird enjoyed with pleasure. Then, the two primates, with plenty of time to spend together before bedtime, started playing with each other in the same ways they would during Diddy's diaper years.

First, the Kongs played a game that involved Diddy marching proudly around the house on all fours with the smile showing his pride of wearing his diaper uniform, with DK trying to tag him without running. The ape gently chased his babied nephew around the house for several minutes before he managed to catch him in his arms after he accidentally cornered himself. DK sat down and playfully tickled Diddy's feet for several minutes, earning some cute, happy laughs from the little "baby" monkey.

"GOOKEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" Diddy laughed with his gleeful smile.

"You're my wonderful baby boy!" said DK playfully, "You're my beautiful baby Diddy Kong! My sweet diaper-loving monkey!"

Diddy blushed and smiled wider as his uncle gave him those loving names he hadn't called him since he was a baby.

DK simply couldn't help using those names again. Even though he knew his nephew wasn't a baby anymore, his diaper uniform really did a good job in making him look like his toddler self. This brought back many memories of Diddy's early childhood in which DK always called him such loving baby names as he cuddled and tickled him quite frequently. He felt that now was a great time to relive those memories.

"I never thought you'd call me those baby names again," commented Diddy as he looked into his uncle's eyes with a happy smile, "I somehow feel like I'm greatly enjoying you babying, diapering and pampering me like this! I feel so proud to be your boy!"

"And I feel so proud to be your guardian!" replied DK, "You're the cutest monkey I've ever known!"

"Aww, DK!" said Diddy, blushing again.

DK playfully kissed Diddy right on the lips, and the monkey jumped off his uncle's lap and placed his hands behind his back while standing right in front of his uncle. DK decided to playfully tuck Diddy's arms into his diapers to keep his hands hidden and his arms down impishly.

"Get the camera for this one," Diddy said mischievously.

DK reached into Diddy's backpack for his camera.

"I want you to record this," continued Diddy.

DK chuckled and pressed the "record" button so that the camera was recording a video of a proudly-diapered Diddy.

"We're rolling, little baby buddy," the ape said softly.

The monkey giggled, then lifted his right foot, then jumped with his left foot, landing on his right foot.

"Aw, your childhood jumping dance!" said DK as he recalled memories when Diddy used to do that during his early years.

"Yep!" replied Diddy gleefully as he began a series of one-footed jumps from one foot to the other in a rhythmic fashion, singing a childish tune with simple sounds as he performed one of his childhood dances. He sounded like he was singing in a babyish monkey language.

After a minute, Diddy started hopping on both feet at the same time. Whenever the four front toes of each foot pressed against the floor, he would hop again. He did this in a rhythmic fashion as well, still singing childishly as he happily acted like his five-year-old self to his loving uncle.

Soon Diddy stopped hopping like a rabbit and stood tall with his pride and gleeful smile.

DK kept recording for a few more seconds to admire Diddy's adorable smile, then he rewarded his nephew by pulling him onto his lap for a hug around his back. The monkey looked into the camera and lifted his feet playfully while wearing his famous monkey smile. Still recording his nephew's babyish actions, DK pulled out one of Diddy's diaper masks from behind his neck and covered the left side of his face from chin to nose.

"Well, look at you, my precious little baby monkey!" said DK proudly, "You're my wonderful baby boy, and I'm very proud of you!"

Diddy smiled wider and impishly kissed his own right foot with the uncovered right half of his mouth.

"Aww!" commented DK, admiring Diddy's adorableness, "You're very proud to be my baby boy again, aren't ya?"

"Mm, hmm!" nodded Diddy, smiling proudly at the camera.

DK slowly brought the camera closer to Diddy, and the monkey bent his knees and brought his toes to his face while keeping his "diaper area" visible to make the shot more adorable. He loved it when the diapers over his belly could be seen clearly.

"Say, 'Happy tropical holiday,' little Diddy-buddy," DK whispered softly to his nephew.

"Happy Tropical Holiday!" Diddy repeated in a gleeful tone before he put on another wide monkey smile that showed his teeth.

DK recorded for a few more seconds so that the video could catch Diddy's smile, then he finally stopped the recording and put Diddy's camera down.

"That was such a cute baby monkey pose you did there," commented DK as he gently rubbed Diddy's feet.

"I wanted the whole video to be adorable, so now we've got a new 'diaper' memory for just the both of us to cherish," explained Diddy before he eccentrically added, "You, me and my precious diapers!"

DK giggled and kissed his nephew's lips and nose.

"Time to get ready for our nightly snuggle," said DK as he stood up and carried Diddy into the bathroom.

DK freed Diddy's arms from his diapers, and the monkey undid his diaper mask. Then, the two Kongs brushed their teeth with banana toothpaste once again before the monkey reapplied his left diaper mask.

The Kongs left the bathroom, and DK tucked Diddy's arms right back into his diapers before he grabbed the baby powder and sat down on the hammock with Diddy sitting cutely on his lap.

"Ready for your nightly shower?" asked DK.

"Yup!" answered Diddy cutely as he closed his eyes in preparation for the baby powder.

However, instead of baby powder, Diddy felt his uncle sucking his face into his mouth, which caught him by surprise. He realized then that DK wanted to give him a raspberry kiss first.

The ape breathed in and blew the raspberry that rumbled Diddy's face and instantly covered him in saliva.

"MMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMM!" laughed Diddy in a muffled voice as he enjoyed his uncle's kiss, which soon turned in a motherly smooch.

Diddy smiled widely and kept his eyes closed as his uncle's smoochy kiss lulled him into relaxation.

A minute later, DK released Diddy's face in the fashion of ending a kiss, and the monkey giggled happily with saliva all over his face. The ape grabbed a napkin and wiped his nephew's face until he was dry.

Diddy regained his breath and kept his eyes closed, knowing what was to come next …

Sure enough, DK undid Diddy's diaper mask again and began rubbing his face and diapers all over with baby powder. Then, once Diddy's entire facial area below his eyes was powdered in white, DK covered Diddy's whole face from nose to chin with both of his diaper masks and opened the tiny flaps in the center to create his "miniature smile," ensuring that he would not speak for the rest of the night, but simply be a happy baby monkey in his loving uncle's night-long hugs and cuddles.

"Time for bed, my beautiful baby," said DK.

Diddy immediately stood up on his uncle's lap and allowed the gorilla to tightly cuddle him with one arm. DK then jumped off the hammock and landed right on their huge bed.

Tiddly flew over them and landed in his nest, having watched every moment of Diddy's diapering session that DK treated him to. He thought it was just too adorable, and he felt happy that his owner was getting to have so much fun.

"Goodnight, Tiddly," called DK softly.

"Goodnight, DK," Tiddly replied before turning to Diddy with a smile, "Goodnight, Diddy."

Diddy could only respond with a nod as his mouth was covered in diapers.

Tiddly turned in his nest and fell asleep within a few minutes.

"So, I'm sure you know the scoop, little buddy. Tomorrow's another diaper day for you," said DK playfully.

Diddy's hidden mouth managed to indicate to DK that he was smiling in anticipation of another day just like Sunday.

"I love you so much, my sweet baby Diddy Kong," added DK as he lulled his diapered nephew to sleep with his furry hug, "Sweet dreams, my little boy."

Diddy closed his eyes as he rested his head on his uncle's face.

"Goodnight, little Diddy-buddy."

With his babied nephew fast asleep, DK soon fell asleep as well, and the two Kongs snuggled like a father and baby underneath their soft and warm blankets.

* * *

 _ **Thursday, December 1**_

* * *

The instant midnight hit, November was over, and December, the final month of 2016, began.

However, on this tropical island, snow never fell. It was always as warm as a Brazilian rainforest, and the only weather that ever hit here was either sunshine or rainfall. In this case, December began with sunshine on DK and Diddy's dream island that they were now considering to make their second home.

DK was once again the first to wake up, and he yawned before admiring his nephew sleeping on him in his diapers. The ape knew there wouldn't be much to do this morning before going out. According to their pattern, today was a day which Diddy had to wear that same outfit all day and not take it off until tomorrow morning.

Knowing that Diddy was in for another fun-filled diaper day, DK playfully tickled his nephew's toes once again to wake him up.

"Cootchie cootchie coo, little baby buddy. Rise and shine, my little baby Diddy Kong," whispered DK playfully as he tickled Diddy's feet all over in various ways.

"Oookeeheeheeheeheeheeheehehehehehehahahaha!" giggled Diddy adorably.

"Time to open your eyes, my beautiful boy," added DK, "Today's a fun diaper day for you."

The instant Diddy heard those words, he opened his eyes and looked into his uncle's eyes, which were showing happiness and love for his adopted child.

DK stopped ticking Diddy's feet so he could compose himself, and he unmasked his face and slid the diaper masks back behind his neck so the monkey could talk again.

"Good morning, my little precious Diddy-monkey!" chuckled DK.

"Good morning, my big furry Donkey-ape!" replied Diddy.

"Ready for another diaper day, my little cutie?" asked DK.

"I sure am, my big gorilla!" answered Diddy excitedly.

Tiddly woke up just as DK stood up, holding Diddy tightly.

"Good morning, my two best friends!" the bird chirped.

"Good morning, my sweet Tiddly!" said Diddy, smiling at his bird.

"Did you both sleep well?" asked Tiddly.

"We sure did, lil' guy," answered DK as he carried his nephew to the kitchen area and freed his arms from his tight diapers.

"Ooh!" Diddy shouted again.

DK gently hugged his nephew again for a moment before he opened the freezer above the refrigerator and took out a package of banana waffles, much to Diddy's delight. The monkey loved banana waffles for breakfast every now and then.

"Here's something we haven't eaten yet since we got here five days ago!" chuckled DK.

"Waffles! YES!" yelled Diddy excitedly, "I LOVE THOSE!"

"Okay, little buddy!" said DK, "Just calm down, and your breakfast will be ready in no time!"

Diddy could hardly contain himself, though. He simply couldn't wait to enjoy those waffles!

DK put four waffles into the toaster; two for himself and two for Diddy. Then, he opened the bird seed bag and fed his nephew's bird. Tiddly ate his seeds and helped himself to a drink of water from a tiny cup that was just right for him.

"So, what do you two plan on doing today?" Tiddly chirped curiously.

"Well, I was thinking that we should simply take a relaxing stroll around the jungles today," answered DK, "We can explore places we haven't visited yet, and even return to the places we have seen so far."

"You mean, like the rainbow waterfalls?" asked Diddy.

"Yep!" chuckled, "If you'd like, we can also dance with the Dancing Petals again, and maybe, … just maybe, … we can go into the big temple where we got our twentieth anniversary treasures two years ago!"

Diddy gasped in delight at that idea. Out of all the places he wanted to visit, nothing could compare to the big golden temple on the west half of the island.

"OH BOY!" the monkey yelled excitedly, "I'D LOVE TO GO TO THE TEMPLE AGAIN!"

DK laughed, "You got it, my little monkey! One diaper day of exploring our tropical paradise with your uncle just for you!"

Diddy put on his adorable monkey smile in response to hearing that, and DK smiled right back.

"Right after we have breakfast and brush our teeth, we'll start exploring some more of the island, and we'll save the temple for this evening," explained DK, "After we have dinner, we'll sneak off into the night and have fun in the temple before we come back here for bedtime."

"YES!" shouted Diddy, "I'd love that!"

DK really wanted their vacation as fun-filled for Diddy as possible during his diaper-wearing days on this holiday. He felt that it was only right to treat his nephew to all-day jungle strolling followed by a fun night in their favorite temple.

Just then, the toaster popped up the waffles, and DK put them on a plate and spread butter and banana syrup all over them. Then, he sat down next to Diddy and slid one of the plates over to him.

"Oh boy!" said Diddy eccentrically as he began eating his waffles like a toddler.

DK dug into his waffles, and the duo were treated to a delicious mixture of butter and bananas for their tongues.

Once the Kongs finished their breakfast, they walked into the bathroom and brushed their teeth using mango-flavored toothpaste for change. The instant their teeth were all sparkling clean, they spit the toothpaste into the sink and rejoined Tiddly in the living area.

"One last thing, little buddy: your morning baby shower!" announced DK playfully as he sat down with Diddy on his lap and grabbed the baby powder container.

Diddy closed his eyes and sighed happily as his uncle powdered his face and diapers once again with baby powder so that the monkey would smell like a baby all day long. The ape made sure not to cover the plastic strap over Diddy's waist so that the banana and "DK" barrel decorations could show and complete the look of his diaper uniform.

Then, thinking of a more impish idea, Diddy ran into the bathroom and came back out with two more fresh diapers.

"Could you cover my hands with these, please?" he asked his uncle kindly.

"I'd be delighted," replied DK.

Diddy stretched his arms forward so DK could strap the diapers to his diaper-gloved hands. He could tell that his nephew was quite obsessed with wearing many "diaper" layers.

The ape unfolded the back sides of the diapers, but kept the front sides folded. Then, he covered Diddy's left hand and wrapped the top of the diaper tightly around his wrist before sticking the tapes on firmly. He then repeated the process on Diddy's right hand.

With that, both of Diddy's hands no longer looked like monkey hands. The diapers made them look like he was wearing a baby costume.

To ensure that Diddy's hands would keep looking babyish all day, and even though the tapes on the "hand" diapers were very sticky, DK poked the shirt's sleeve collar buttons in through the diapers so that they would stay firmly attached to his wrists.

"Well, little buddy, you'll be needing me to help you do a lot of stuff today, now that you can't use your fingers," commented DK.

"I know, DK," replied Diddy, "But since you're my loving uncle and my caring guardian, you deserve to baby me today to your heart's content! I love you so much that I want you to make me your baby boy today!"

"You got it, my wonderful baby monkey!" answered DK.

The two Kongs shared some laughs, and DK strapped Diddy's backpack to the monkey's back.

"Ready to go on another adventure, my little baby Diddy-buddy?" asked DK.

"Yep!" replied Diddy gleefully.

"Coming, Tiddly?" asked DK.

"I'm right behind you, guys!" the bird replied.

The trio left the house and closed the door behind them, then they went northeast and began their next tropical paradise adventure.

DK held Diddy's hand as the monkey walked on his adorable feet impishly like an excited child, which earned a giggle from the ape. Tiddly flew right behind them, and the three explorers were on their way.

* * *

First, the Kongs revisited the rainbow waterfalls. They greatly admired the sight of the six rainbow-colored waterfalls as they poured to the ground and joined together to create the white stream of water that ran into the jungle.

DK and Diddy took more sips of the fruity juice from the streams, with DK having to feed Diddy like a baby because the monkey had diapers strapped to his wrists, covering his hands like a costume. Neither of them minded, though. Since this day would be family-friendly all the way through, DK wanted to make sure Diddy's day was nearly as babyish as Tuesday was, and Diddy delightfully wanted the same thing!

Once the Kongs each had a cup of juice from all six streams from the waterfalls, the two continued on their journey with Tiddly following them. The bird had helped himself to a drink of white water, which tasted plain.

* * *

The trio explored the jungle like it was their home island, with Diddy still walking like a toddler as DK held his diapered hand as they walked side-by-side. He knew that his nephew was purposely acting like this to make himself look like his younger self, and he smiled down at him. Diddy smiled back and stretched his other arm out for a more complete version of his toddler-walking behavior. He accompanied this by doing his one-footed hopping dance again while his uncle guided him around the island by holding his hand.

A little while later, the Kongs found a line of bouncy mushrooms.

"Wanna go for a bouncy ride, my baby monkey?" offered DK.

"I'd love to, my big ape!" replied Diddy excitedly.

DK playfully scooted Diddy in front of him and held both of his hands tightly. Then, the ape bent his knees and jumped off the ground towards the first mushroom.

Diddy smiled gleefully as they approached the mushroom, anticipating a very bouncy ride. His uncle held his hands tightly and bent his knees forward, placing Diddy's legs in front of them so that both of them could use their feet at the same time.

The feet of both Kongs made contact with the mushroom, and they were instantly bounced upwards towards the next mushroom.

"WEEEE, HOOOOO!" yelled Diddy as he pleasantly enjoyed the ride.

"YEEE, HAAA!" DK added in enjoyment.

The ape brought his lips on top of Diddy's head and nuzzled him while they bounced on the mushrooms. The monkey felt his uncle's loving nuzzle and continued to smile widely as their bouncy mushroom thrill kept them bouncing for several minutes until they reached the end of the line. Tiddly followed the Kongs in the air and watched with a smile as they enjoyed their bouncy ride.

Once the Kongs bounced off the last mushroom, the primates landed feet first on the grassy ground with DK still holding Diddy's hands tightly.

"That was fun!" giggled Diddy.

"I agree!" replied DK, "That was quite a thrill!"

Tiddly came down in front of the Kongs and hovered.

"Hey, do you mind if I wander around and find you some fruits? I wanna treat you to a nice lunch later on," the bird offered with his cute chirps.

The Kongs both found this idea very sweet. How could they possibly refuse such an offer?

"Of course, my little guy," Diddy said sweetly, "You're a very kindhearted bird, and I'm happy that you're my loyal pet."

Tiddly smiled and chirped, "I'm happy to be your pet, too!"

The Kongs watched as Tiddly flew off into the distance to find some fruit, then the primates continued on their fun-filled adventure. They once again walked side-by-side with DK holding Diddy's diapered hand, while Diddy started doing his one-footed jumping dance again. This time, though, he began singing his babyish monkey tune he had sung last night, which earned playful chuckles from DK as he watched his nephew behave like a toddler.

* * *

The duo journeyed through a large portion of the eastern half of the island over the next few hours. Diddy had found a mud puddle to naughtily play in, and DK watched happily as his nephew got himself very dirty. After that, the ape guided his mud-covered, diaper-wearing monkey through the next jungle pathway, which led to a big water puddle. The ape playfully bathed Diddy using water from the puddle until all of the mud had been washed off. That way, Diddy didn't have to take off any of his diapers or his shirt. After all, their goal was to keep Diddy in the same set of diapers all day without changing him once at all. However, this also unintentionally washed the baby powder off Diddy's face and diapers.

After Diddy's bath, DK rubbed his nephew with more baby powder with the container he had slid into Diddy's backpack. The monkey still wanted to smell like baby powder, and DK wanted the same thing, so the ape rubbed his "baby" monkey's face all over with powder, then he rubbed on his diapers, except for the decoration on his waist, until the monkey was properly powdered again like he was in his early years.

DK then slid the baby powder back into Diddy's backpack, and the two walked side-by-side again to resume their tropical adventure.

Early that afternoon, Tiddly met up with the Kongs while they were exploring the southern portion of the island. The bird had gathered some fruit from a large fruit tree and was awaiting his friends' arrival.

"Hey, Tiddly," greeted DK.

"Hi, guys! I brought you some lunch!" chirped Tiddly, presenting a pile of bananas on the ground.

"Bananas!" shouted Diddy, "Tiddly, you're so awesome!"

"Anything for my best pal!" chirped Tiddly happily as the Kongs sat down side-by-side.

DK instantly ate two bananas, and then two for Diddy. The ape peeled the skin off one of the bananas and brought the yellow fruit to Diddy's face. The monkey eccentrically opened his mouth and bit into the banana before closing his mouth again to enjoy his first lunch bite of the day.

"It certainly does feel quite nice for you to have your loving uncle feed ya!" commented DK.

"It sure does!" replied Diddy after he swallowed his banana bite, "We haven't done this in a long time!"

This continued for another few minutes. DK fed Diddy like a baby, while the monkey enjoyed his lunch with pleasure. Once Diddy had eaten two whole bananas, he and his uncle stood up.

"Thank you so much, Tiddly," said Diddy, "You're such a great bird. I love you so much!"

"I love you so much, too, Diddy!" replied Tiddly, "And you're very welcome, my sweet monkey friend!"

Diddy smiled cutely at his pet and blushed. He enjoyed having his pet around as much as he could.

"You wanna follow us, Tiddly?" asked DK.

"Yeah. I do feel a little lonely without my pet bird around," admitted Diddy.

Tiddly smiled at his two primate buddies and chirped, "Sure I will! I'm always happy to keep you both company!"

Diddy jumped excitedly as Tiddly lifted himself off the ground.

Then, DK held Diddy's hand again, and, with Tiddly following them, the ape and monkey continued their adventure through the jungles.

* * *

A little while later, the Kongs reached the western portion of the island, and they eventually arrived at the Dancing Petals' sheltered clearing again. They stood in front of the clearing for a few seconds and waited, while Tiddly landed on a branch next to his friends.

Then, the elderly yellow King flower slowly ascended from the underground, towering over Diddy, and faced the three visitors.

"Aah. The Kongs have returned," he announced in a deep voice.

At that moment, the five other Dancing Petals emerged from under the ground, and the stage's sidelines were soon filled by the other flowers who had instruments in their possessions.

"And Diddy, I see you're wearing your toddler costume again," commented the female purple flower.

Diddy chuckled while DK cuddled him playfully.

"Have you come to perform another dance with us?" asked the King flower.

"We sure have!" answered Diddy as DK took the monkey's backpack off.

"I'm sure you plan to visit us frequently during your vacation here," guessed the male red flower.

"Definitely," replied DK, "After all, my little Diddy-buddy _loves_ dancing!"

Diddy smiled gleefully in agreement, and the two primates joined their new flower friends on the stage, while Tiddly stood as the audience member and anticipated another Kong-like performance.

"How's about a slower tune with a true dance rhythm?" the King addressed his followers.

In a matter of seconds, the side flowers began playing their drums and jungle-like instruments. They started playing a tune that sounded very favorable to Kongo Bongo's dancing standards.

The Dancing Petals started twisting their stems in the rhythm of the music, while DK performed some very groovy moves. Diddy, of course, was back to being his playful self with his monkey moves. This time, he was more diapered than he was on Sunday, but that didn't stop him from being the one to stand out from the crowd with his acrobatic moves, childish tiptoe jumps, and his Smash Bros. taunts and dance moves.

After a couple of minutes, the song wrapped up, and the Dancing Petals once again praised the Kongs for their dancing.

"By the way, … do you think you could provide some music so my little nephew here could perform a solo dance?" asked DK.

"Why, of course," replied the King flower, "Your nephew is such a skilled dancer, even when he's acting younger than he is."

Diddy chuckled and stood next to the King flower, while DK sat next to Tiddly as a second audience member. The ape got Diddy's camera out of his backpack, turned it on and pressed the "record" button so he could get a video of Diddy's upcoming performance.

Then, the instrumentalist flowers started playing another jungle-like rhythm, powered mainly by bongo drums.

The monkey began his performance with a powerful stomp with his right foot as the first loud drum beat pounded.

"Yeah!" he shouted the instant his foot stomped on the ground, and he posed like a penguin.

The song's rhythm then began to take form as Diddy performed one of his popular Smash taunts, clapping his diaper-wrapped hands over his head. While doing this, he sang a rap in rhythm with the music …

" _Whatcha love most about this tropical island?"_

Then he lifted his left foot and pointed it at DK and Tiddly, while hiding his hands behind his back and shrugging his shoulders above the level of his chin. He slightly bent his right knee repeatedly in the music's rhythm and continued his rap.

" _Dancing with the mysterious flower band?"_

The simian turned his body upside down and stood on his hands, while clapping his feet together. DK thought Diddy looked cute upside down, as he could easily show off his diapers.

" _Journeying through the jungles of your wildest dreams?_

 _Only here are the fruits so supreme!"_

Two of the Dancing Petals grabbed Diddy's wrists and swung the monkey right side up again. They held his arms behind his back and lifted him slightly off the ground, and Diddy swung his knees rhythmically while the flowers held him like a baby, which put a big smile on DK's face.

" _No one could imagine such paradise fun._

 _Especially for an ape and monkey under the sun."_

The blue Dancing Petal emerged behind Diddy and brought her head over the monkey's head, placing her leave-like hands on the bottom of his diapers, while the red Dancing Petal emerged, and the three others placed Diddy sitting on the red flower's head, so that his diaper-covered belly could remain visible. DK smiled widely as his nephew posed cutely with the dancing flowers. The Dancing Petals then gently rocked Diddy up and down rhythmically, while the monkey continued to swing his legs in rhythm.

" _Tropical pleasure with coconuts and fruits,_

 _even for an uncle / nephew Kong pair, too!"_

Diddy was smiling widely at DK as he said that last line. Everyone knew immediately he was referring to himself and DK. The ape smiled right back at his loving nephew as he continued his song. Tiddly looked as if he had been treated to the greatest entertainment of his young life.

The Dancing Petals gently placed Diddy back onto his feet, and the diapered simian stood on all fours and began marching rhythmically towards the King flower.

" _Rainbows, mushrooms, beaches, temples; whaddaya love most?_

 _Family fun awaits for us on every coast!"_

Diddy stood on his two feet when he reached the King flower, and the elderly flower held the monkey's diaper-costumed hands and stretched his arms outward in the same manner DK had been doing throughout their day-long jungle stroll. The yellow flower rhythmically bent his stem up and down, which made Diddy's legs bend up and down as well.

" _This whole island puts a smile on my face!_

 _I could never have picked another tropical place!"_

DK could tell his nephew was referring to their vacation choice with that line. He felt very proud of Diddy right now. He watched happily as his little diaper-dressed monkey continued his gleeful performance as a smile was seemingly plastered on Diddy's baby powder-coated face.

The King flower lifted Diddy by his wrists and hid his hands behind his back, while his yellow head towered right over the simian's head, his bottom petals brushing against Diddy's cap. The five other Dancing Petals joined them from underground and surrounded the monkey left, right and below. They all held Diddy's arms and chest, except for the bottom flower, who had Diddy sitting on top of him while keeping the simian's diapers clearly visible. Then, the Petals all bent their stems rhythmically and rocked the little monkey up, down, left and right, while Diddy once again swung his legs up and down with each beat of the drums, smiling brightly at his uncle. He then turned his singing from rap to mellow, in the song's base key of G major.

" _I never thought I'd say this, but you make me proud_

 _that you've turned me to your baby under the rainclouds!_

 _I'm proud to be back in diapers, thanks to you, DK!_

 _Thank you, uncle, for this tropical holiday!"_

With that, the bongo drummers stopped the constant rhythm and banged rapidly on their drums to build up the song's ending. The Dancing Petals continued to hold Diddy and make him look very impish and cute, while the monkey simply put on his famous monkey smile and looked down at his feet so that he appeared to be admiring his own diaper impishness … and his performance with the Dancing Petals.

Finally, the drummers stopped with one last big pound as the Petals all extended their stems and gave Diddy a bounce while holding onto him, and they continued to hold him as if they were presenting their star performer proudly to their audience. Diddy smiled proudly as the flowers bounced him and held him tightly to shine their spotlight directly on him. The little monkey felt so proud to be the Dancing Petals' new star.

DK, Tiddly and the side musicians all applauded Diddy, and he chuckled as he looked into his own camera in DK's hands.

A few seconds later, the ape stopped the recording.

"Don't move, guys! I wanna get a picture of this, too!" he called.

None of the flowers moved an inch while the ape switched to "picture mode," and Diddy and the Dancing Petals all smiled at the camera.

DK took the shot, and he was treated to a delightful photo of Diddy smiling adorably while being held like a baby by the Dancing Petals who were praising him for his childish yet remarkable performance.

"Diddy Kong, … I'm sure you've just become our most favorite performer," said the King flower proudly, "I am very enthused by your song, and you really know how to dance."

Diddy blushed and smiled broadly as DK approached them with Tiddly on his shoulder.

"Diddy, my precious little baby monkey!" the ape said happily, "I'm so proud of you!"

Everyone smiled at Diddy, and the simian continued to grin at his friends, new and old, while relaxing comfortably in the hold of the Dancing Petals.

"It seems that your so-called … diaper uniform … really made the dance a lot more fun for you, our little companion," added the King flower thoughtfully, "Judging by that second-to-last line, reliving your baby and toddler years has been very enjoyable for you so far in your family vacation, hasn't it?"

Diddy impishly smiled with pride and proudly replied, "Yes, it has!"

The flowers all laughed, and the females each planted a kiss on Diddy's face before they all set him down on his feet and released him.

"Thanks so much for letting me do a solo," said Diddy as DK placed his backpack on him and put the camera back in.

"You're more than welcome, little one," replied the orange flower.

"And please feel free to do another one with us soon," added the red flower.

"I'm sure that might happen really soon!" assured Diddy.

"We sure hope so!" said the King flower, "It will be great to see you dance often!"

The Dancing Petals and their musicians all began to sink back to the underground, but before they disappeared, a bright light shone down on the grass-surfaced stage, and two crystals suddenly appeared before the Kongs' very eyes; a red one and a yellow one.

The primates instantly recognized these crystals from their 2014 adventure on this island …

These were the same two gems that were used to open the temple that contained their twentieth anniversary treasures!

"As a reward for your touching song, Diddy Kong, these … for you and your uncle to explore the temple anytime you wish for the remainder of your vacation," the King flower explained, "You'll be guaranteed to have lots of fun in there tonight."

The yellow flower winked at the Kongs, and he finally disappeared into the underground with all the other flowers, leaving the clearing empty again.

DK and Diddy looked at each other with wide smiles. They were so excited to be going to the temple tonight! It seemed as if the island had feelings and could somehow think.

"Let's take these with us and take a nice cruise back to the house!" said DK, grabbing the gems.

"Sure, big buddy!" replied Diddy as he jumped onto DK's back, "I could sure use a rest after that performance."

"I'm sure of it, too," agreed DK as he ventured through the jungle with Diddy accompanying him piggyback style, "You must be exhausted."

"I will admit, I am a little tired," admitted Diddy, "Maybe a nice nap in your fur would do me some good."

"Well then," said DK as Tiddly caught up with them, "Once we get home, I'll let you go to the bathroom since you've been cruising in your diapers the whole day so far, then I'll cuddle you to sleep by the creek just like we did Sunday."

"That would be nice, big Donkey-buddy," replied Diddy as he thought warmly about napping outdoors in his uncle's warm cuddles.

* * *

Half an hour later, the vacationing trio returned to their home site. DK opened the door and set the temple gems on the kitchen table, and Diddy slid off his uncle's lap, took off his backpack and ran into the bathroom. He really needed to go very bad.

The ape treated Diddy's bird to a few bird seeds as a snack while he waited for his nephew to come out of the bathroom.

Thankfully, a few minutes later, Diddy came back out, having somehow managed to take off his diaper uniform, go to the bathroom, and put his diaper uniform right back on him, even with diapers costuming his hands and rendering his fingers useless.

"Are you okay now, little buddy?" asked DK.

Diddy breathed a sigh of relief and walked up to his uncle.

"I feel much better," he replied, "And I'm ready for you to pamper me into a nap."

DK giggled and lifted Diddy for a hug, and he carried him outside and sat down right next to the creek, holding his precious nephew on his lap.

Diddy sighed in relaxation as his uncle pinned his arms down in a hug and kissed him on the head.

"I love you so much, my little baby monkey," whispered DK.

"I love you so much, too, my big guardian uncle," replied Diddy in a whisper.

DK lied down on his back and bent his knees so that Diddy's feet were facing the sky. The ape then pampered his nephew all over with kisses while ticking his feet.

"Ooohoohoohookeeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!" Diddy laughed cutely in pleasure.

"Does that tickle ya, little baby Diddy?" teased DK playfully.

"I'm lohohohovihihihing ihihihihit!" replied Diddy, "Lohohohohove meeheeheeheeheee! Pahahahampeheheheher meeheeheehee lihihihike yohohohour sohohohohon!"

"With pleasure, my handsome child!" said DK, and he brought Diddy's feet against his smiling face and blew a raspberry so hard that both Diddy's feet and face were tickled.

"OOOOHOOHOOHOOHOOKEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAAA!" Diddy screamed happily in laughter.

The ape then wiggled his fingers on the monkey's feet while blowing another raspberry right on his lips.

"GERRRHERHERHERHERKAATEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" Diddy laughed in great pleasure.

"Now that's one wonderful laugh!" chortled DK.

It took Diddy a few minutes to stop laughing before he yawned several times over a single minute, indicating that he was **very** tired and desperately needed his nap.

"Okay, my baby monkey. Sleepy tight," soothed DK as he gently covered his nephew's face with his diaper masks and opened the flaps so that the monkey was permanently showing a miniature smile, "Sleepy tight, my precious baby Diddy. You're my wonderful child, and I love you so much, my sweet baby boy."

Diddy smiled gleefully and closed his eyes while the sounds of the big waterfall and the fluffiness from his uncle's love and fur lulled him to sleep.

Before long, DK's beloved nephew was fast asleep and snoring softly, and the ape kept him in a tight hug and cuddled him warmly with his furry arms, chest and knees to keep him asleep.

DK sighed and watched his adorable adopted child sleep soundly. He felt so happy that Diddy had accepted his "diaper plan." He had been sure this vacation was the perfect opportunity to put the little monkey in diapers, and he turned out to be right. Diddy was happily enjoying his time in diapers, and they had already relived plenty of his childhood memories. However, there were still many more of Diddy's diaper years they would be reliving over the next two and a half weeks they spent on this island, not counting the few days they would have to spend in Tokyo for the Enthusia Awards Ceremony, and the ape couldn't wait to keep pampering his nephew with so much love, cuddling, kissing, tickling, fluffiness, … and especially diapers!

* * *

That evening, after DK, Diddy and Tiddly had all eaten their dinner, the gorilla grabbed the two temple gems and slid them into Diddy's backpack, which was already on his back. The two Kongs were getting ready to visit the temple on the west portion of the island! They also decided to bring Diddy's red "necktie-sleeve" shirt since they agreed that temple fun wouldn't be complete without Diddy spending some time firmly attached to his uncle's back.

By now the skies were getting dark, but the Kongs knew the way to the temple very well …

To the west of the house, the circular creek intersected with a small creek that flowed west through an open path that led directly to the temple. Once you found the circular creek, you could easily find the temple.

"Ready for some temple fun, little buddy?" asked DK as he took his nephew's diaper-covered hand again.

"I'm ready, big buddy!" replied Diddy in sheer delight.

"See ya when we get back, Tiddly," said DK as he opened the door.

"See ya tonight!" Tiddly chirped.

The two Kongs sped out the door and closed it, and they walked side-by-side with Diddy once again doing his one-footed jumping dance like a toddler, just like he had done this morning. As they started walking down the creek that flowed west, Diddy began singing his babyish tune again to show DK how eager he was to walk into the temple and enjoy a night of family fun.

* * *

After a while, the Kongs made it to the end of the creek, and, just fifty yards ahead of them, stood the Great Temple! They froze for a moment and gazed in astonishment just as they had done two years ago.

"Let's go in!" said Diddy excitedly.

"Alright, my baby monkey!" replied DK.

The ape led his playful nephew to the entrance as he continued to hold his diapered hand.

Then, DK took the gems out of Diddy's backpack and placed them into the two empty holes next to the door. They waited a few seconds, then the door slowly began to open.

"Oh boy! This is it!" Diddy said as he could no longer contain his excitement.

Soon, the doorway was completely open, and a small golden light illuminated the hallway ahead.

Diddy instantly led his uncle inside, but DK quickly calmed his nephew down, and they steadily walked through the hallway, still holding hands as Diddy once again walked with his jumping dance and childish baby song. DK chuckled at Diddy's babyish singing, and before long, the two made it to the large golden room.

The Kongs looked around the room, and they were amazed at what they saw …

At the top of the stairs, the golden statues of DK and Diddy were still standing, and floating in the yellow spotlight, just like in Kongo Bongo's Golden Temple, was a Golden Banana that had previously contained some of the Kongs' twentieth anniversary treasures back in 2014. Surrounding the area were bouncy mushrooms, climbable grass ceilings attached to the walls, bananas, Banana Coins, and plenty of grass to run on.

"This feels like Donkey Kong Country Returns all over again!" said Diddy as he gazed at everything in the room.

"And I'm sure the temple intends for me to attach you to my back for as much piggyback fun for you as possible!" guessed DK.

"Perhaps we should taste the Golden Banana first!" suggested Diddy.

"Not a bad idea, little buddy! Let's have a taste!" agreed DK.

The two Kongs ran up the staircase, and Diddy jumped up to the Banana and pressed his feet down on it. The large fruit slowly descended to the floor where DK was standing, and Diddy came back down and stood next to his uncle as the banana touched the floor.

"Ready?" asked DK.

"Ready!" answered Diddy.

Since Diddy's hands were still diaper-covered, only DK could open the banana, but he managed to do so with ease. Then, the ape dipped his finger into the golden banana cream inside and covered it. He fed the cream to Diddy, who instantly began to turn gold upon swallowing it. Even his diapers were turning gold! DK tasted the banana cream himself, and he also turned gold.

"Wow!" shouted Diddy, "Look at us! We're glowing gold again!"

"I feel like I could knock out a thousand Kremlings!" commented DK as he felt new strength within his already muscular body.

Diddy ran a few laps around DK and the banana on all fours, and he felt like nothing could strike him down.

"You know what I think it's time for?" said DK.

Diddy knew the answer to that question …

The big ape removed Diddy's backpack and pulled out his "necktie-sleeve" shirt. Then, he carefully unstuck Diddy's diaper uniform from his shirt and removed his cap before putting the necktie shirt on right over his other red long-sleeve shirt, hiding his hands completely so that you couldn't tell where his arms ended. DK then tucked the bottom of the shirt into Diddy's second and uniform diapers and put his cap back on. Then, he stuck the diaper uniform right back on, covered his face with his diaper masks, being sure to open his miniature smile and presented the monkey his suspender diaper. Diddy poked both legs into his suspenders and brought his tail through the hole in the back of the diaper before DK placed his nephew's arms through the shoulder straps to secure the suspenders on tightly. The ape then put the monkey's backpack on his back and tied his arms together to complete his explorer look. Finally, DK turned himself around and wrapped Diddy's arms around his neck. Then, he put his own shoulder straps on, and he buttoned the extended flaps together so that Diddy was now bound to stay on DK's back. He could not move or speak. All he could do was happily relax and cuddle into his uncle's warm back and virtually behave like a baby. The only muscle movements he could make were swinging his legs back and forth, and turn his head with his neck muscles so he could look at their surroundings. Other than that, the little monkey was tightly secured and bound for endless piggyback riding.

"Alright, my little baby monkey!" DK said playfully as he stood up on all fours with his nephew attached to his back, "Ready for our temple fun?"

"Mmm, hmm!" nodded Diddy in a muffled voice.

With both of their bodies glowing gold, along with all of Diddy's diapers, DK ran down the stairs and started running on the grass surrounding the large temple room. This was like having a large playroom all to themselves for as long as they wanted. It was like the island was gifting Diddy with more fun so he could keep feeling as impish and childish as he could. After all, **he** was the one who won the Enthusia Professional Cup championship.

DK collected bananas and Banana Coins and placed them in a large bag next to the Golden Banana that had magically appeared from nowhere, thanks to the island's supernatural powers.

After collecting all of the goodies, DK treated Diddy to some piggyback mushroom bouncing for several minutes, followed by clinging on the grass ceilings like the ones on Kongo Bongo, which once again rocked Diddy side-to-side like a baby monkey. The babied simian enjoyed himself tremendously. He was proud to be attached to DK's back via diapers, and he was feeling so much impish glee about his uncle lovingly diapering him and carrying him piggyback in many ways around their golden playroom, while he, his diapers and his uncle all glowed golden. This was absolutely the greatest night of Diddy's life!

"I can tell you're having so much fun, aren't ya, my sweet baby Diddy boy!?" said DK playfully while he climbed on another grass ceiling to rock his nephew.

"MM, HMM!" Diddy shouted happily, not wanting the fun to stop anytime soon.

DK spent the next hour carrying Diddy around the temple room. He ran across the grass on all fours, crawled on the ground, which pressed Diddy's diapered-and-baby-powdered face to the back of his uncle's head, bounced on mushrooms and climbed on grass ceilings. The little monkey enjoyed every second of it. The whole time they enjoyed their family fun, their golden glow never faded in the slightest.

Eventually, Diddy felt a strange pain in his chest, and he knew immediately what was coming next …

DK felt his nephew's legs and feet cuddling tightly into the fur on his back, and he knew right away that they had reached their limits.

Rather than crouch to the floor, the ape grabbed hold of another grass ceiling and held on tightly with both arms. Diddy took a few deep breaths, then he sighed as he felt himself wetting his diapers again. His belly quickly felt warm, and soon so did his butt as he had held in so much over the past few hours that he not only wet the front of his diapers, but also the back side. In no time, the simian's diapers felt very heavy and soggy on him, but the suspender diaper still kept Diddy secured tightly to DK's back.

A moment later, Diddy finally stopped wetting himself, and he sighed and relaxed comfortably, Amazingly, even though he was now wearing wet diapers, he was still glowing golden, along with all of his clothing.

"I guess that was hitting your limits, wasn't it, little cutey?" commented DK.

Diddy nodded and straightened his knees again, indicating that he was ready for more piggyback family fun, although DK knew it was getting late, and they had to get back to their house and get some sleep.

"I'm afraid it's getting late, baby buddy," sighed DK, much to Diddy's dismay, "But since we still have plenty of time left in our vacation, we can come back here another day and do this again. How does that sound?"

"Mm, hmm," agreed Diddy as he suddenly began to grow tired.

To DK, carrying Diddy piggyback all around the temple room with lots of mushroom bouncing, grass climbing, running and crawling, all the way to the point of making Diddy wet himself, had taken quite a toll on his energy for the day.

"Come on, Diddy. Let's head back," said DK gently as he ran back up the stairs and grabbed their bag of bananas and coins, and finally carried his nephew out of the temple.

The moment they were back outdoors, the temple door closed on its own, and the Kongs' golden glow disappeared, turning them back to normal. Without another word, DK slowly carried Diddy back home, … or their vacation home, for that matter.

* * *

It was almost midnight by the time the Kongs made it back, by which point Tiddly had already fallen asleep. The duo quietly got themselves ready for bed by brushing their teeth and doing their other nightly bedtime preparations, such as showering Diddy's face with baby powder, and, of course, changing the monkey's diapers since he had wet himself in the temple after DK rocked him with hyperactive piggyback fun again. Of course, the simian's diaper uniform was slapped right back on him, as it and his suspenders were actually made out of diapers that could not be replaced, proving that Diddy was quite clever for his age at the time he invented those clothes.

Before long, the two primates were snuggling together in bed. Since Diddy was quite worn out after a long, fun day, he fell asleep just a few minutes after his uncle began to cuddle him with love and family kisses.

"Goodnight, my sweet little buddy," whispered DK just as Diddy fell asleep.

"Goodnight, … my sweet, big buddy," replied Diddy weakly.

Seeing that the little monkey had fallen fast asleep, DK fell asleep himself and continued to cradle his nephew throughout the night.

* * *

 _ **Friday, December 2**_

* * *

Clouds had filled the skies overnight, and by the time morning came along, it was starting to rain lightly.

Diddy woke up to the sound of rain pattering against the windows, and he yawned softly. The monkey didn't have to wait long for DK to wake up. The gorilla opened his eyes and yawned just before Tiddly woke up in his nest.

"Good morning, DK," said Diddy.

"Good morning, Diddy," replied DK, "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"I sure did," answered Diddy, "I could dream about nothing but family sweetness with you!"

"Aww, little Diddy-buddy," chuckled DK, feeling touched by Diddy's words.

"Good morning, sleepyheads," came Tiddly's chirping voice above them, "You two were out quite late last night."

"Yeah, Diddy was having so much fun in the temple that I seemingly couldn't stop carrying him on my back … until he wet himself again," explained DK.

"Again?" sighed Tiddly.

"Yeah," said Diddy in a low voice, "We just have so much fun that I just lose control of myself … and … you know."

"That's gotta be rough," commented Tiddly.

"Still, we had a good time," said DK, with Diddy nodding in agreement.

Tiddly grinned at his two best friends, and the ape and monkey got out of bed.

"Time for my shower, big buddy," said Diddy as he walked into the bathroom, knowing that today was not a diaper day on their vacation's privately-planned routine pattern, "I'll be out in a bit, … smelling like mangoes!"

DK chuckled as Diddy closed the bathroom door. He then heard the sounds of his nephew taking his diaper uniform off, followed by his cap and shirt, and his diapers, which were thrown in the trash with the diapers which Diddy had accidentally wet himself in over the past three days.

Then came the sound of the shower running, and DK walked into the kitchen area to fix some breakfast.

"You know, this often feels like camping," the ape said as he got out the box of banana cereal and poured some into two bowls.

"I know," chirped Tiddly, "I feel happy for Diddy. This has been quite a way to reward him for winning the championship."

"The day after we came home from Germany, the first thing I wanted to do was treat Diddy to a vacation for the two of us," recalled DK, "It just took a few extra days for us to pick a location, then of course, Cranky told us this island wanted us to come over for a few weeks, so here we are, enjoying our family life to the fullest."

"And living your private life to the fullest for that matter, too," added Tiddly, "I wasn't even anticipating that you'd put Diddy in diapers for this vacation, seeing that it's a thing you do in secret from all of the other Kongs."

"Yeah, I've had my nostalgia fever periods every now and then, which always leads to Diddy being in diapers. We just make sure there are no other Kongs visiting us, and that we only do it in our private time. That's why no Kong, other than me, has seen Diddy in a diaper since before he turned seven," explained DK.

"Wow," chirped Tiddly, "You've been keeping a secret for that long, huh?"

"Yeah," answered DK, "We can't just do it in front of the other Kongs. My little nephew would be laughed at for months. We were very lucky to not get caught after Diddy accidentally drank Cranky's youth potion and turned himself into a baby two years ago. There was another time last year where Candy and Dixie almost caught us, but we barely escaped."

Tiddly was astounded.

"So yeah, we'll be sharing a lot about what we did during our vacation once we head back to Kongo Bongo, but the thing about putting Diddy in diapers, though? The other Kongs shall have no knowledge of that. The videos you've seen me record of Diddy in his diapers; we're gonna keep those videos to ourselves and only watch them in our spare time. We're gonna hide them in Diddy's bedroom so that nobody else can find them," finished DK.

Tiddly nodded in agreement, "I can promise you that."

"That's good," chuckled DK.

A few minutes later, Diddy came out of the bathroom with his regular clothes on, which everyone recognized him in, and, as he had promised, he had used the mango shampoo in his shower.

"So, my fluffy uncle, what's for breakfast today?" the monkey asked eccentrically.

"Banana cereal, my fluffy nephew," the gorilla replied.

"Alright! More milky bananas!" commented Diddy as he sat down in front of his bowl just as DK poured the milk.

The ape sat next to his nephew, and the two ate their cereal and gulped down their milk in just a few minutes.

"Hey, Tiddly. How's about your favorite meal?" said Diddy as he grabbed the bird seed bag.

Tiddly delightfully hopped into his owner's hand and watched the handful of seeds pour in. The bird then pecked on the monkey's hand and ate his seeds happily, while Diddy once more giggled in ticklishness.

"Well, since it's raining outside today, what do ya wanna do today, little buddy?" asked DK after Tiddly finished his breakfast.

"Are ya kidding, DK!? I wouldn't let the weather ruin our chances of going outside!" said Diddy, "Besides, the rain is usually calm here."

"True, but you remember Tuesday, doncha?" recalled DK, "It poured heavy rain all day that day."

"I know, big buddy," replied Diddy, remembering Tuesday's downpour, "But I'm sure today's rain won't be so bad."

"I hope you're right, little buddy," replied DK.

Diddy put his backpack on and ran to the front door.

"You like to go exploring whatever the weather, doncha, little Diddy-buddy?" commented DK.

"Unless it's a thunderstorm, which this island never gets," replied Diddy, "Come on! Let's head out and enjoy as much as this vacation can bring to us!"

DK giggled at those words, He felt happy that his nephew wanted to enjoy the outdoors as much as he could.

"Okay, little buddy," said DK, "But if we get drenched again, I'll be blaming you."

"Oh, DK!" said Diddy, before the two broke into laughter and headed outside, where it was still raining lightly.

"See ya in a little while, Tiddly," Diddy said to his bird, knowing that Tiddly didn't like the rain.

"See ya soon, buds!" the bird called.

Diddy closed the door, and he jumped across the circular creek towards their large fruit wagon sitting next to their ancient Banana Coin.

"We haven't really touched barely any of these yet," he said.

"Well, little buddy, now that you've mentioned it, I think now would be a good time to have a few," responded DK, "The rain's getting them wet, and fruit is often best when it's wet, especially grapes."

"True," agreed Diddy as he grabbed an orange from the wagon.

DK took a miniature watermelon, and the two Kongs each munched on the fruits in their hands. Their tongues were treated to a fruity sensation that they both enjoyed so much.

"That orange was quite fruitalicious," commented Diddy.

"I'd say the same for the melon I had," replied DK, "But you made up that word yourself, so it's not gonna be in the dictionary."

Diddy laughed at DK's joke, and the duo ventured off into the rainforest-like jungle.

* * *

The two Kongs spent their morning venturing the west jungle again. With the rain falling steadily, the surrounding fruits and plants shined with beauty, and the explorers couldn't help but admire the many different plants of the island. The ground was carpeted with flowers of all kinds, such as roses, daisies, tulips, irises, dandelions, and even a handful of sunflowers. Tons of monkey-puzzle trees, conifer trees, coconut trees and palm trees, all with huge leaves of various types, sheltered most of them from the sky. In this case, it sheltered the Kongs from a small bit of the rain that fell on them. Thousands of fruits could be seen in piles in some of the areas the Kongs explored, and they especially were fascinated by seeing huge piles of bananas!

A little while later, the Kongs came up to a huge garden of fruits, sheltered in the jungle by the trees. There were so many fruits that you couldn't name them all! The primates both widened their eyes and opened their mouths in astonishment. They couldn't resist this delightful sight.

"Jumpin' jungle berries!" shouted Diddy eccentrically, "What a dream to come into reality!"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, little Diddy-buddy?" asked DK with a grin on his face.

"I sure am, big Donkey-buddy!" replied Diddy with a wide smile as he pulled his camera out of his backpack and took a snapshot of the fruit garden.

Unable to resist the urge any longer, the two Kongs each grabbed one of each fruit that was in the garden. Once the Kongs stepped off the garden, more fruits suddenly popped up from underground to refill the empty spaces.

"Wow! An unlimited fruit supply!" the Kongs said together as they sat down next to each other in front of a large tree.

The duo gazed at the fruits they had picked, and they started snacking on their small collection, starting with the bananas, then the oranges. They slowly enjoyed each fruit over the next half hour while a large tree leaf sheltered them from the rain.

By the time they had eaten all of the fruits they picked, both of their stomachs began to feel full.

"Maybe one of each fruit was a little too much," commented Diddy as he felt like he had gotten a stomachache.

"I'm even more surprised that I feel full," agreed DK, "Even though I can take so much more than you can, I still feel like I'm getting a stomachache."

"Next time we come here, we should save some of the fruits for later," suggested Diddy.

"Agreed, little buddy," replied DK.

"Wanna head back to the house, Diddy?" asked DK.

"Sure, DK," answered Diddy, "Since it's just about lunchtime, I guess we could consider this our lunch."

"Yeah. Why don't we sit on the couch and watch TV? We haven't touched that thing since the day we got here," added DK.

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Diddy.

DK stood up and gently picked up his nephew, placing him on his back. Diddy promptly wrapped his arms around his uncle's neck, and the ape began their slow journey back to their vacation home.

* * *

By 12:45 PM, the Kongs made it back to their campsite, and they opened the door and walked into the house they considered their second home. Tiddly was sitting on one of the windowsills when the primates came in through the door.

"Had a good time, buds?" the bird chirped.

"We sure did, my little Tiddly," replied Diddy, "We explored the jungle and found a garden of fruit."

Tiddly noticed that the Kongs were looking rather tired as they sat down on the couch.

"I take it you ate so much fruit that you filled yourselves up," he assumed.

"Lucky guess," replied DK as he grabbed the TV's remote, "That is a pretty huge garden."

Diddy slid off DK's back and sat on his lap while the ape turned the TV on and started flipping through channels.

After a few minutes, the Kongs stumbled upon the SEGA channel, where a game review show was airing. Diddy's Enthusia teammates, Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower, and soon-to-be-teammate Knuckles the Echidna, were all starring in this episode.

 _This particular episode showed the famous trio reviewing a rare 1984 laserdisc arcade game called "GP World" by SEGA. As Diddy had a passion for Formula 1 Grand Prix racing, and was in fact a Ferrari fan, he seemed to be immediately interested. Although the game was not an F1-licensed product, the "Sonic Heroes" trio showed that the front cover featured the game's cover art, depicting F1 cars racing on a European race track, with actual logos from that time period. The red car on the cover, which was meant to resemble the game's player car, actually resembled a Ferrari F1 car from the era._

"Wow! This looks interesting," said Diddy as he and DK kept their eyes on the TV screen.

 _The trio seemed to take on the presenting style of BBC's Top Gear's former trio of Jeremy Clarkson, James May and Richard Hammond as they made their opening statements about the game, along with a brief history of laserdiscs._

" _So, this gigantic piece of machinery," said Sonic as he stood next to the arcade cabinet's chair, which Tails was sitting in, "No one could have imagined something this big in the arcades in 1984. It was just a giant, roaring disc player in the shape of a Formula 1 car."_

" _Furthermore, this thing has double monitors!" added Tails, "They thought they could bring some innovation by introducing split-widescreen. Now that's what you'd call impressive!"_

" _Just slide the laserdisc in and turn on the machine, and you were treated to something very innovative for its time," Knuckles put in as he turned the switch, and the arcade cabinet powered on._

 _The machine warmed up, and the "GP World" title screen appeared with fast-forwarded FMV of a racetrack in the background, accompanied by what sounded like a single synthesizer keyboard playing music. Then, the attract mode started, once again accompanied by a single synthesizer, showing short previews of the three playable tracks in the game, all of which were real-life Japanese circuits._

" _You'd better get used to this synth stuff!" commented Sonic, "It's the only musical instrument you'll hear in the entire game, except for when you're racing!"_

 _Tails placed a coin in the slot and pressed the "start" button. The track selection screen popped up, with another synthesizer track._

" _To be honest, this music in the track selection screen reminds me of those organs in American baseball stadiums," said Tails._

" _Just wait til you actually start racing, though. Here comes the best part," said Knuckles as Tails selected "West GP."_

 _A voice in the game spoke, "Gentlemen, start your engines! Trial!"_

 _The game brought the Sonic Heroes to what looked like a triangular oval track. The actual track itself was in the form of full-motion video shot on location, while the cars and heads-up display were pixels that were added to the laserdisc video footage._

" _Ah, the old Yatabe test course that sadly doesn't exist anymore," said Sonic._

 _The signal light turned green, and Tails took the wheel and mashed his right foot on the gas pedal to begin his time trial._

" _For historical interest, this was SEGA's answer to Namco's Pole Position," informed Sonic, "You have to do a one-lap trial, followed by the actual race itself, which is two laps. The timer goes down twice as fast as a normal clock, so one second of real time equals two seconds in the game."_

" _Which makes it rather difficult," added Tails as he entered the second of the track's three turns, "At least, this is the easiest track in the game."_

 _The fox made it out of turn three and crossed the line to score the fourth-fastest time. A "Goal" screen appeared before the word "Goal" disappeared, and the screen simply showed the West GP track in a green background, while more synth played._

 _Then, …_

" _West Grand Prix race!" said the game's voice._

 _Tails was brought back to the start line, this time accompanied by other racers that were to be racing competitively against him._

" _Now this is where it gets tricky," the fox said as the race began and he accelerated and shifted to high gear once he was fast enough, "You can't even touch the side of the track without slowing down tremendously, and if you run straight into the back of another car at high speed, you blow up and respawn."_

" _Weird, isn't it? That's like defying death," commented Knuckles._

DK and Diddy were instantly brought back to their bad memory of Diddy's crash in Speediapolis back in February before the Speediapolis 500, and Dixie having a panic attack right in Diddy's face, expressing her worry for him.

" _Sure, racers put their lives at risk just to succeed in the hobby they love," said Tails as he swerved past several fast cars and took the lead, "But in racing arcades, the difference between life and death simply becomes virtual."_

 _Sonic and Knuckles watched closely as Tails steadily completed the first lap and managed to keep the lead in turn one, but backmarkers began to get in the way._

" _Those slower cars are a big nuisance," he said, with Sonic nodding in agreement._

 _Tails nearly ran into a backmarker, but he swerved away from him right at the nick of time and passed him in turn two. One of the faster cars took the lead from him as they approached the final turn, but Tails went on the inside and passed his opponent right back to take the lead and win the West Grand Prix._

" _Hardly anyone may ever win an actual race in this game," said Tails as another "Goal" screen appeared, this one with a checkered flag in the background, "What you saw here was an extremely rare occasion."_

Diddy then widened his eyes as the "East GP" track appeared on the screen. It was a track that was a part of the Enthusia Professional Cup circuit.

It was Tsukuba Circuit!

" _East Grand Prix race!" the game's voice announced as Tails was taken immediately to the starting line of an Enthusia track they had all raced on, and, starting from pole position due to his win in "West GP," the fox had a rather slow start compared to some of his rivals, but he went into turn one like a bomb and quickly recovered two positions._

DK and Diddy looked at each other with strange grins. They were both familiar with Tsukuba Circuit, and Diddy had, in fact, won there before, even in the rain.

 _Tails was once again driving like a master. Given that all three Sonic Heroes had Enthusia victories on Tsukuba Circuit over the past six seasons, they all knew this track well and the fox had no problem setting up a rhythm._

" _East GP" proved a lot more difficult than "West GP," but Tails wasn't backing down. He was driving like there was no tomorrow, as if he was determined to win. He ended up bumping the side of the track several times, but he managed to come through with a second-place finish after the second lap was completed, which triggered another checkered flag "Goal" screen._

" _Looks like we're on our way to the final round," said Knuckles._

 _The third and final track appeared on the screen, with the game's announcer saying, "Japan Grand Prix race!"_

" _Ah, yes! Fuji Speedway! One of Japan's premier tracks," said Sonic._

" _This was what Fuji looked like before it underwent a major overhaul in 2005. The seventies and eighties Fuji was rather simple compared to today's Fuji. The turns were nowhere near as complex as they are now," explained Tails as he started the final race in second position, and managed to get a great start and take the lead immediately before going into the first turn of the classic Fuji Speedway._

 _By the time Mount Fuji came into view on the upper half of the screen, backmarkers once again got in the way, and Tails struggled to find room to get through, which cost him the lead._

" _These guys are stopping at nothing!" he panted as he finally passed the backmarkers and pursued the leader._

 _The fox zoomed back into the lead just as the first lap was completed._

" _Just one more lap, and it's onto the next season," he said as he went into turn one again._

 _Fewer backmarkers got in the way since Tails had just about outraced everyone on the track. The second lap proved to be a clear road to victory, as Tails crossed the line to make it two wins out of three. The checkered flag waved on the screen again, and "GOAL" flashed on the screen._

 _Then, "NEXT YEAR" showed up on the screen, with the title theme playing in the background._

" _Nice one, Tails! You managed to get a whole season wrapped up!" praised Sonic._

" _But the game doesn't end until something happens to you, so you gotta keep going," replied Tails._

" _Gentlemen, start your engines! Trial!" said the game's announcer as the Yatabe test course appeared again._

 _Tails once again had to drive the "West GP" track, but since they had all the necessary stuff they needed for their review, the fox deliberately ran slower than he had been, but this didn't stop him from crossing the line and qualifying for the race before the timer could run out. This forced him into another, "West Grand Prix race!"_

" _Well, after I get us outta here, we'll be wrapping this up with our thoughts," said Tails as he started behind a bunch of fast rivals._

 _The kitsune deliberately started slowly and ran just faster than the backmarkers. By the time he got to turn two, he smashed into the back of a rival, and his car blew up in a pixelated, explosive fireball and respawned in just a few seconds. Of course, this would inevitably allow the timer to run out before the first lap could be completed, and by the time the timer hit zero, the screen turned black for a split second before the words "GAME OVER" zoomed in from the center of the screen over what would look like the track selection screen in the background. A simple synth tune played as the "GAME OVER" screen stayed on for just a few seconds._

 _Then, the leaderboard showed up on a green screen, with Tails' score being on the top of the list. A blank line flashed next to his score while a joyful tune was played by the single synthesizer, prompting Tails to enter his initials, "MTP." Once the synthesizer finally stopped giving the Sonic Heroes a very small bit of eargasm with the last chord that went on forever, the title screen appeared again, with a pixelated "INSERT COINS" message flashing in the foreground of the laserdisc footage._

" _Now then, review time!" said Sonic._

Diddy was very astounded by what he and DK had just watched. He wondered if there were any original cabinets of "GP World" that were still in existence, since the Sonic Heroes had mentioned that the game was pretty rare across the world.

"I wouldn't be surprised if any of those existed anymore," said DK, "After all, nobody uses laserdiscs anymore. They're a thing of the past."

"I never got a chance to find out what a laserdisc really was," added Diddy.

DK patted Diddy's back and explained, "Laserdiscs were gigantic discs, about the size of the TV screen. The players were huge, and a full movie couldn't even fit on a whole disc. They had to be divided into parts, which was why movie laserdiscs were double-sided. Sometimes, they even needed more than one disc!"

"How do you know all that stuff?" asked Diddy, feeling very surprised that DK had any knowledge of something the monkey knew nothing about.

"Before our first adventure, little buddy, … I had a good friend not far from Kongo Bongo who actually had a laserdisc player, and he once showed me a movie on it, but his player didn't last very long after that. It was already wearing out," said DK.

"Wow," was all Diddy could say, "No wonder nobody uses them anymore, even though they were digital."

"They weren't digital, little buddy," corrected DK, "They were analog. Digital discs wouldn't come out for another ten years or so."

"What!?" said a dumbfounded Diddy, "Analog video discs!?"

"Yeah," replied DK, "Just like those good ol' video tapes."

"I miss those days," sighed Diddy.

"I know, little buddy," consoled DK, "I remember you used to love watching your favorite tapes during your childhood."

The two Kongs grinned at each other as they thought of their past memories, and they turned back to the screen to see the last few seconds of Sonic, Tails and Knuckles reviewing "GP World."

" _Overall, it's not the best 80's arcade out there, and it's nowhere near as popular as Out Run, which came out two years later, but 'GP World' is a must for people for crave for laserdisc arcades," Sonic concluded in his final remarks._

" _So, after wearing myself out with that game, I'm gonna jump on the Tornado and blow my stress away," added Tails._

" _I was gonna wonder if anyone was up for round two," said Knuckles, earning strange looks from Sonic and Tails._

" _So, SEGA fans, that's all for GP World. Be sure to tune in next week for when we review Space Harrier!" said Sonic, "Until then, for my pals, Tails and Knuckles, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and I'm outta here!"_

 _With that, the blue hedgehog curled into a blue, blurry ball and sped out of the arcade room that still had "GP World" playing its attract mode in the background. Knuckles simply walked out of the shot while Tails also curled into a ball and sped away._

 _Then, the end credits began as the screen played a blurred, out-of-focus background of "GP World" gameplay footage, accompanied by the game's "name entry" tune on the single synthesizer ripped straight from the game, as the credits began to roll with the three big names …_

...

 _Presented by_

 _Sonic the Hedgehog_

 _Miles "Tails" Prower_

 _Knuckles the Echidna_

 _..._

"I will admit, I kinda like that tune," admitted Diddy.

"Even though it's just one person on a single synthesizer?" asked DK.

"It's not all that bad," said Diddy, "I like synthesizers. They fit in well with my favorite dance music genres."

After the end credits rolled and the song finished, DK turned the TV down and began to flip through channels again. As the rain continued to fall outside, the Kongs decided to stay dry in the house and watch more TV.

* * *

By the time evening came around, the rain hadn't stopped, and the Kongs were tired of boring themselves with TV. They had enjoyed some banana bread for dinner while watching a random show, with Tiddly having a small meal of bird seeds for his dinner, but things soon got boring again, and they decided they had had enough TV for the day.

DK turned off the TV with the remote, and he playfully cuddled his nephew. They both knew what was coming next …

"Time to getcha in your baby uniform again, my little nephew!" chuckled DK.

Diddy giggled and got off the couch, grabbed his long-sleeved shirt and diaper outfit, and ran into the bathroom with DK right behind him.

"I will admit, I've been having a good time wearing these as my pajamas every night, and as my all-day clothes on some days," admitted Diddy as he took off his cap and tank top before grabbing two fresh diapers from one of his diaper packages.

"I'm glad to hear that, little buddy," replied DK happily as he watched his nephew put both diapers on, sticking his tail through the back holes in both diapers, "Isn't this quite a change from racing almost every Sunday, or being sent on a quest by Cranky?"

"Yeah, it really is," answered Diddy, "With a nice vacation on our dream tropical island comes lots of family fun just for you and me … and our secret diaper sessions you love putting me into!"

DK chuckled, "Whenever we have private diaper sessions for you, they only last a few minutes on Kongo Bongo since there's always a chance that the other Kongs may see us, but here we've got the whole island to ourselves, so you could wear your diapers and be my baby monkey for as long as you want!"

Diddy giggled as he put his red long-sleeved shirt on and tucked the bottom into his second diaper.

"You're so sweet, DK!" the monkey said happily as he put on his third diaper that made up his uniform, along with his red "Nintendo" cap.

DK playfully stuck the diaper's front extension to the front of his shirt, and he wrapped the back extension over his back, going right over his head, before sticking the tapes to his cap's brim, replacing the "Nintendo" logo with another plastic white strap of bananas and "DK" barrels for decoration.

Diddy put on his diaper gloves and buttoned them to his sleeves, completing the clothing part of his uniform.

The next part was teeth brushing, which the monkey and his uncle both did with banana toothpaste.

The Kongs then walked out of the bathroom, with Diddy proudly marching on all fours with his diaper outfit giving him impish pride. Then, DK grabbed all four of Diddy's limbs with both hands and playfully blew a raspberry right on his triple-diaper-covered butt.

"EEEEKEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEEE!" Diddy laughed out loud as his butt received ticklish and rumbling sensations.

"Aww, my sweet little baby boy!" chortled DK playfully, "Cootchie cootchie coo!"

Diddy smiled impishly as his uncle treated him to lots of babyish family love. He loved every moment of it. He knew DK wanted him to feel very proud to be a baby monkey again. Tiddly smiled as he watched DK blow right on the back of Diddy's diapers to tickle him lovingly.

"That tickled me so much!" said Diddy with a big smile, "I love being your baby again!"

"I'm happy for you to be my baby, too, my wonderful Diddy-boy!" replied DK, setting his nephew on his feet and kneeling in front of him before grabbing the container of baby powder, "Close your eyes, my beautiful baby."

DK's loving whispers earned cute giggles from Diddy as he closed his eyes and smiled widely, indicating that he was ready for his nightly baby shower.

Sure enough, the monkey immediately felt his uncle's warm hand gently powdering his face all over. He felt very proud to be doing this every night on their vacation. Before they had gotten this opportunity, they were sure they'd never get to do any of this again, but here they were, on their dream island, free to have Diddy in as many diapers and baby powder as they wanted to put him in.

Once Diddy's face and diapers were coated with white baby powder, with the exception of the decorated diaper straps on Diddy's waist and cap, DK set the container down and lifted Diddy off the floor. He sat down in his hammock, cuddling Diddy on his lap, and the hammock began to gently rock them, treating Diddy to some very childish sensations from the gentle swinging.

"Remember, tomorrow's a piggyback day for you, little buddy," whispered DK happily in his nephew's ear while he slowly pulled out his left diaper mask and began to wrap it around his powdered face.

Diddy smiled widely, knowing that he was to wear his "necktie sleeves" and suspender diaper, and ride on DK's back all day long tomorrow.

"I'm sure you'll give me another ride that's so much fun and rocking until I wet myself again," chuckled Diddy teasingly while the left side of his mouth was being covered by his left diaper mask.

DK giggled a little as he taped the mask to Diddy's chin and nose, "It's okay if you do wet yourself again, little buddy. You used to do that all the time during your diaper years whenever I gave you piggyback rides that lasted for hours at a time. It makes your baby-and-toddler-reliving days more authentic, and it helps to make it feel just like the past, my little monkey."

The two Kongs smiled at each other with Diddy's mouth now half-diaper-covered.

"It felt very nice after the first time it happened on Tuesday, and it felt even more gleeful when I did it in the temple last night," the monkey whispered, "It seems as if the island has become more aware of us reliving my diaper years, and it wants me to keep being my younger self. I guess that's why all that playful stuff was in the temple last night."

DK smiled and kissed his nephew's forehead before he tucked his arms into his diapers to pin them down for the rest of the night.

"Which gives me an idea," the ape replied quietly, "Tomorrow morning, after breakfast we'll do our first piggyback session in the jungles and make it last for a few hours. After our morning run, I'll drink some banana juice and keep it going right after lunchtime."

Diddy smiled as he thought of that idea.

"I suddenly can't wait for tomorrow," the monkey said cutely.

"After our afternoon run, we're going straight to the temple for more piggyback fun just like yesterday, and we'll stay there for the rest of the day."

Diddy smiled impishly, "That all sounds like so much fun!" shouted Diddy in a soft voice, trying to contain his excitement, "Even if I may wet myself again, probably three times, which makes it sound so babyish, I think I'm gonna have a great time tomorrow being your piggyback-riding baby again!"

"If I recall, you always felt nice and relaxed whenever I carried you in wet diapers," said DK.

Diddy chuckled at those memories, "I remember, too. Every time I wet my diapers while attached to your back, it felt so warm and soothing, and it only increased my levels of impishness I had back then. I never wanted to get off your back. Every second was as sweet as you, my big uncle!"

"Aw, little buddy!" chortled DK, "I'm proud for you to get to relive those memories from years past. C'mhere, my sweet nephew!"

With that, DK playfully wrapped one arm tightly around Diddy's chest in a hug, and used his other arm to tickle Diddy's feet and belly, earning loud laughs from the cute monkey as he looked down at the brown fur of his uncle's hugging arm.

"Aw, DK! Heeheeheeheeheeheeheehee! OOOHOOHOOKAATEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" Diddy laughed delightfully as his feet received ticklish sensations from his uncle's loving wiggles.

"Cootchie cootchie coo, my baby monkey!" teased DK playfully, "Time to tickle your diapers!"

Diddy smiled widely in anticipation as his uncle started poking his diaper-protected belly.

"OOHOOHOOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" the monkey laughed cutely, "OOHOOHOOHOOKEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEHEHEHEHEEE!"

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, my sweet baby Diddy Kong!" DK sang in a rap as he continued to trace various patterns all over his nephew's belly.

"COOHOOHOOHOOCHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" Diddy laughed playfully.

"I know you're loving every moment of this, aren't ya, little buddy!?" teased DK.

Diddy couldn't answer. His excessive laughing had taken his breath away and rendered him speechless.

DK then blew a raspberry kiss on Diddy's head, rumbling him and making him feel more ticklish, all while he continued to tickle his belly.

"COOHOOHOOHOOTEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! GERRHERHERHERHERHERHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEE!" laughed Diddy in pleasure.

"Cootchie cootchie coo!" sang DK lovingly as he went back to wiggling Diddy's toes, "Tickle, tickle, tickle my beautiful baby Diddy Kong! You're my sweet baby monkey, and I love you so, so much!"

Diddy smiled gleefully as his uncle pampered him with so much fluffy family love and sweet, loving tickles that made him feel very happy to be his uncle's child. The simian continued to laugh happily, not wanting his uncle to stop cuddling him anytime soon.

Finally, DK decided that Diddy desperately needed a break so he could catch his breath. The ape stopped tickling his nephew's feet and continued to hug him tightly. Diddy took some deep breaths for the next few minutes until he regained his breath and was able to speak again.

"How do you feel, little buddy?" DK whispered gently in Diddy's ear, gently rubbing the monkey's feet some more.

"That felt so wonderful! It was so much fun!" Diddy replied happily, "You're so furry, fluffy and cuddly, and I love you so, so much, too!"

"Aw, my little Diddy! That's my boy!" said DK proudly, "That's my adorable baby monkey!"

The ape blew a gentle raspberry in his nephew's right ear, making the monkey giggle some more.

"I'm so proud to be your adorable baby monkey!" Diddy said with gleeful pride, "I wish you could cuddle and cradle me forever!"

DK giggled, folded his legs and began to playfully bounce on their hammock to rock his diaper-dressed monkey up and down like a baby. Diddy smiled and giggled as his uncle gave him another baby rock.

This gave DK an idea …

The big gorilla reached down to Diddy's backpack and pulled the camera back out. Then, he turned it on and tossed it over to Tiddly, who caught it with his talons.

"Did you want me to record you two?" the bird chirped.

"Yep!" answered DK, "Diddy, my baby monkey, could you sing that song again for me, please? The one you sang with the Dancing Petals yesterday?"

Diddy smiled at DK and replied in a loving tone, "I'd be delighted!"

Tiddly set Diddy's camera on the kitchen table and managed to find the zoom feature. He zoomed in so that the shot had DK and Diddy taking up nearly the whole screen. Then, he pressed the "record" button.

"Ready!" he chirped.

With that, DK started bouncing on the hammock again to give Diddy some more baby rocks, this time in the same rhythm as the song the monkey had performed with the Dancing Petals yesterday. Diddy smiled and giggled some more as a response from his uncle lovingly bouncing him, while DK playfully rubbed his feet and belly. Even though DK's arm hid most of Diddy's chest, they were in a certain cuddling position so that Diddy's diaper area was visible to the camera. Then, the monkey cleared his throat and began to sing to the rhythm of DK's bouncing with his mouth half-masked in his diapers. This time, instead of rapping most of the song like he had done last time, he sang the whole thing in the keys of G major and E minor, while DK playfully mumbled in some backing vocals, making Diddy smile from his uncle's playful family love as he sang …

" _Whatcha love most about this tropical island?_

 _Playing in the temple of our paradise land?_

 _Journeying through the jungles of our wildest dreams?_

 _Only here are the fruits so supreme._

 _No one could imagine such paradise fun._

 _Especially for an ape and monkey under the sun._

 _Tropical pleasure with coconuts and fruits,_

 _even for an uncle / nephew Kong pair, too!_

 _Rainbows, mushrooms, beaches, temples; whaddaya love most?_

 _Family fun awaits for us on every coast._

 _This whole island puts a smile on my face._

 _I could never have picked another tropical place._

 _I never thought I'd say this, but you make me proud_

 _that you've turned me to your baby under the rainclouds._

 _I'm proud to be back in diapers, thanks to you, DK._

 _Thank you, uncle, for this tropical holiday!"_

Right after Diddy sang the final line, DK started tickling his feet again and blew another raspberry in his ear.

"OOOKEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEE!" laughed Diddy gleefully.

"You're very welcome, my wonderful baby boy!" said DK lovingly, pampering his nephew with kisses, cuddles and tickles, "Happy Tropical Holiday, my beautiful baby Diddy Kong!"

"MMMKERHERHERHERHERHERHERHERHERHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEHEHEHAHAHA!" Diddy continued laughing as his uncle smooched his ear, "HAHAHAHAPPEEHEEHEEHEEHY TROHOHOPICAHAHAHAL HOHOHOLIDAHAHAHAHAY! MMMKEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEHEHEHEHEH!"

"And now it's time to wrap up our performance with our night-night snuggles!" announced DK playfully as he bounced off the hammock and landed right on their huge bed.

Tiddly grabbed the camera with his talons just before the Kongs jumped into their bed, and kept it aimed right at them as he flew over to the bed and closed in on the two primates. DK kept Diddy in a tight hug and bent his knees so that the monkey's feet faced upward towards the camera.

"Say 'goodnight' to the camera, my baby Diddy Kong," said DK in a soft, playful voice.

Diddy smiled at the camera with a gleeful giggle and said, "Goodnight!"

"That's my sweet cootchie monkey!" chuckled DK, blowing another raspberry on Diddy's head.

"Ooohoohookeeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!" Diddy giggled delightfully as he looked down at his uncle's furry arm that was keeping him on his lap, even when the ape was lying on his back.

Once the video contained all the family fluffiness they wanted, Tiddly reached for the "record" button and pressed it to end the family fluff-filled video and store it to their collection of other cuddly videos from their vacation.

"You two are so sweet together," the bird chirped happily as he dropped the camera on his way back to his nest.

DK caught the camera and turned it off before turning Diddy around in his cuddly arms so that they were facing each other. He then wrapped them both with their blankets up to their necks to cover them both. The blankets provided both Kongs with warm, furry sensations as the two playful primates snuggled to sleep.

"Goodnight, you two playful primates," Tiddly's chirps called them.

"Goodnight, Tiddly," the Kongs responded as Diddy's pet bird landed in his nest and slowly went to sleep.

The two Kongs smiled at each other again, now feeling very tired from yet another session of endless family love that saw Diddy pampered all over with so much love from his uncle whom had proudly turned him into his baby self with his diapers and some baby bouncing.

"I love you so much, my baby Diddy," whispered DK soothingly, "I really love your song. You sing it very well when I rock you like my sweet baby."

"I love you so much, too, my furry DK," Diddy replied in a whisper as he yawned and began to close his eyes, "And I'm so happy that you bounced and rocked me into such cute singing."

"I'm very proud of you, my wonderful monkey," whispered DK as he kissed his nephew again.

"Love me like your son forever," whispered Diddy with a half-closed eyes and a very impish smile.

"You're my sweet little child to love and cuddle forever," agreed DK, "Time for you and your diapers to snuggle into your loving uncle's fur, my sweet, precious monkey. Sweet paradise dreams, my beautiful baby," soothed DK, lulling his nephew to sleep.

"Sweet paradise dreams, my big guardian," replied Diddy with his eyes completely closed.

"Goodnight, my baby nephew."

"Goodnight, my cuddly uncle."

DK closed his eyes, and both uncle and nephew slept soundly through the night like a father and baby. Diddy continued to smile gleefully in his sleep, and he allowed his diapers, his uncle's furry arms and their soft blankets to warm him into a sensational lullaby that kept him asleep in DK's loving hold.

* * *

 _ **Saturday, December 3**_

* * *

The sun shone over the supernatural island and bathed the jungles in golden light. It was a splendid morning to be outdoors for fun, which was exactly what the Kongs were in for today!

Tiddly woke up as the morning grew brighter, preventing him from getting another minute of sleep. The bird stretched his wings and flew down to his sleeping primate buddies. He took a minute to admire how adorable Diddy looked as he slept in DK's cuddly hug while proudly wearing his diapers.

"Rise and shine, Kongs," Tiddly chirped softly.

DK and Diddy both let out quiet groans and began to open their eyes.

"It's morning, you two family-loving primates!" Tiddly announced through chirping, "It's a new day, and it's time for you to have some fun!"

The Kongs opened their eyes and yawned before they looked at Diddy's pet.

"Good morning, pals," chirped Tiddly cutely.

"Good morning, Tiddly," the two primates replied.

The duo then looked at each other and smiled. They both knew what they were doing today.

"Good morning, my little sleepyhead," chuckled DK.

"Good morning, my big gorilla," Diddy replied with some giggles, "Ready for some more family fun?"

"I'm more than ready, my sweet Diddy," replied DK, "Let's get you ready!"

Tiddly flew off the bed as DK unwrapped their blankets and sat up, still holding a diaper-uniformed Diddy on his lap. The ape stretched his arms with a yawn and stood up, carrying Diddy to his tire swing.

"Want me to feed you some bananas for breakfast, little buddy?" asked DK as he sat Diddy down on the tire and gently pushed it to give him a swing.

"Yes!" shouted Diddy excitedly as he swung happily in his tire, "I'd love a banana breakfast on a day of nothing but piggyback riding on you, my sweet uncle!"

"Aw, Diddy! You're such a sweet little monkey!" replied DK as he felt touched by Diddy's words.

The ape removed the diaper mask from Diddy's face and folded it behind his neck, then he took two bananas and peeled them before feeding them to Diddy as if he was a baby. The monkey playfully ate his breakfast like a toddler, then his uncle fed him a glass of banana juice to give him his strength for the day.

After DK helped himself to a few bananas and a glass of banana juice, and fed Tiddly his bird seed breakfast, he carried Diddy into the bathroom so they could brush their teeth. The gorilla freed his nephew's arms from his diapers so he could brush his teeth, and the duo brushed with their favorite banana toothpaste so that their teeth were sparkling clean and their breaths smelled like bananas.

Then, the two Kongs exited the bathroom, and Diddy detached his diaper outfit from his cap and shirt.

"You know you don't have to take that shirt off," said DK kindly, sitting in front of his nephew, "You wore both shirts in the temple the other night, so you can do that again here."

Diddy smiled, "Sure! I'd love to!"

"Okay, little buddy!" chuckled DK, "Here come the diapers for your hands! You'll really be my baby once you have these on!"

DK took two more clean diapers and wrapped them around Diddy's hands, strapping the tapes around his wrists in the same fashion as on Thursday, before buttoning them to his shirt's sleeve collars.

Then, the ape took off Diddy's cap before the little monkey put on his "necktie-sleeve" shirt. DK then put his nephew's cap back on and reattached his diaper uniform to his cap and to the front of his "necktie-sleeve" shirt. Next came the suspender diaper, which Diddy stuck his legs though and poked his tail through the back hole of his diaper area. DK then pulled the monkey's arms through the suspenders for his shoulders and fastened them tightly.

"Lathering time!" announced DK as he grabbed the baby powder.

Diddy happily closed his eyes, and his uncle rubbed baby powder all over his face and his diapers.

"How does it feel wearing four diapers like you did in the temple?" asked DK.

"It feels very nice and tight!" replied Diddy playfully, earning a chuckle from DK.

"Alright, little buddy. I'm about to diaper your face, so you wanna speak one more time before I mask you? After all, once your diaper masks are on, they're staying on for the rest of the day!" chuckled DK.

Diddy giggled as his uncle strapped his backpack to his little back and tied his arms together to create the necktie.

"Well, … I can say that no matter where we go, no matter what happens, and no matter the weather, I am going to enjoy every second of today!" the monkey chuckled happily, "Carry me everywhere, DK! Love me! Rock me! Pamper me in family love piggyback fun, and turn me into your baby!"

"You got it, my little baby nephew! I'll carry you piggyback nonstop all day!" said DK.

"Even if I wet myself?" asked Diddy.

"Even if you wet yourself, my little cutie," replied DK gently, "Remember, you wet yourself on Tuesday in the rain, and I continued our piggyback fun right after that."

"I remember," said Diddy, "I'll feel even more impish after my diapers are wet!"

"That's my boy!" said DK proudly.

"And one more thing, DK: I love you so much, my big Donkey-uncle!" finished Diddy.

"Aw, I love you so much, too, my little Diddy-nephew," said DK happily, kissing his monkey on his chest.

Diddy giggled as his uncle kissed him lovingly, and he felt the diaper masks being pulled out from behind his neck.

"Okay, my baby monkey," said DK softly, "Are you ready to go?"

Diddy smiled and spoke the last words he would speak until nightfall, "I'm ready to go, my loving, furry uncle! Lather me and make me your baby monkey!"

With that, DK covered Diddy's whole face from nose to chin in both of his diaper masks, then he opened the flaps in the middle for the miniature smile so that the monkey wouldn't visibly stop smiling nor speak at all for the entire day. Finally, the ape turned around, removed his own necktie and wrapped Diddy's arms around his neck before strapping his own suspenders to his muscular shoulders and applying all three buttons to the extended flaps over his chest, firmly attaching his nephew to his back.

Diddy would not be doing anything from thereon, except for swinging his legs and moving his head to look around.

"Wanna come with us, Tiddly?" DK asked to their little bird friend, as he sat up with his "baby" Diddy strapped to his back.

"Actually, I was thinking of exploring the beach and collecting some more seashells," answered Tiddly, "I really have a liking to those beautiful beach gems."

"Okay, Tiddly," replied DK kindly, "We'll meet you here tonight. If you want some later, I left a small plate of bird seeds for you on the table in front of the TV."

"Thanks, DK. I promise I won't overfeed myself!" Tiddly chirped jokingly.

Both Kongs chuckled.

"Well, see ya tonight, Tiddly!" called DK as he opened the front door and carried Diddy outside.

"See ya tonight!" replied Tiddly as the Kongs disappeared into the sunlit outdoors.

DK closed the door and opened one of the windows so that Tiddly could fly in and out of the house once he was ready to head to the beach.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me today, my baby nephew," said DK.

Although he felt bad that his pet bird wasn't tagging along, Diddy felt happy that it was just him and his uncle all day today for their piggyback adventure.

"Ready?" asked DK.

"Mm, hmm!" answered Diddy, nodding his head.

"Let's go!" the ape announced as he ran on all fours over the circular creek and into the eastern jungle to begin Diddy's all-day piggyback ride.

* * *

Throughout the morning, DK carried Diddy around the dreamy jungles of the island. Sure enough, the monkey's baby ride on his uncle's back contained every fun-filled ingredient …

Running on all fours; crawling on the ground and blowing on flowers, which pressed Diddy's diapered-and-powdered face against the back of DK's head and hid his arms underneath the ape's chest every inch they were low to the ground; bouncing on mushrooms, treating the monkey to thrilling jumps that swung his feet back and forth against the back of DK's waist; swinging on vines high over the ground, giving the little simian some relaxing sensations as every swing blew gentle winds at him soothingly; climbing and clinging on grass ceilings, which rocked Diddy side-to-side just like a baby monkey while he curled his little toes to the fur on DK's back; jumping over puddles of mud and water, which required Diddy to use his jet pack to hover over them … by shaking his nimble back to open it; and occasionally reaching back to tickle Diddy's feet, making him laugh adorably with a muffled voice.

Through it all, Diddy loved every second of the ride. He never motioned for his uncle to stop, … until the third hour of the adventure.

Just a few minutes before noon, Diddy brought his knees to a kneeling position and pressed his legs and feet against DK's back to tell him that he was about to wet his diapers. DK received the signal and sat down on a smooth log. Seconds later, Diddy felt himself wetting his bottom-layered diaper. He took some deep breaths as the piggyback action had slightly taken his breath away. It lasted ten seconds, which was enough to fill the entire bottom diaper, both front and back. His belly and butt immediately felt very warm, and he sighed in relaxation and smiled gleefully with his mostly-hidden mouth. DK knew right away that his nephew had finished wetting himself and was feeling very impish and eager for him to continue carrying him piggyback at full speed in all the ways he had done so far.

"You feeling okay back there, my sweet baby?" the ape asked gently, patting Diddy's arms that made up his necktie.

"Mm, hmm," nodded Diddy happily.

"Let's keep going, little buddy!" said DK, "And now that you have a wet, warm diaper, you're gonna love the rest of the day!"

With that, the ape stood up and started running again, much to Diddy's delight.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the rainbow waterfalls.

"Time for a drink, my cutey-monkey," announced DK.

Diddy moaned in delight with his muffled voice as his uncle carried him to the waterfalls and sat down between the yellow and green streams. The ape grabbed the two stone cups and dipped them both into the yellow stream of banana juice, then he sipped from one of the cups before he turned towards his nephew and fed him the juice through the miniature smile formed by his diaper masks.

Once their thirst was quenched, DK set the cups back, and he ran back into the jungle with his nephew happily giggling in pleasure.

DK then repeated all of the piggyback ride ingredients; running, crawling, bouncing, climbing, swinging and feet-tickling. As Diddy was wearing a wet diaper underneath another dry diaper, his diaper uniform and his diaper suspenders, he found these next two hours of being attached to his uncle's back more enjoyable than it was earlier that morning.

* * *

As the afternoon progressed, DK fed Diddy two more bananas, cutting them into tiny bites so they could fit through his miniature smiling opening in his diaper masks. A few minutes later, Diddy wet himself again; this time, because his entire bottom diaper was already soaked, and due to the suspender diaper being very tight on him, his second diaper was leaked into and also became soggy.

"I guess that makes two wet diapers so far, little buddy," commented DK after his nephew soaked his second diaper that covered his already-soggy first diaper.

Diddy smiled impishly, as the more times he wet his diapers, the more warm he felt, and therefore the more fun he had riding on DK's back.

Immediately after Diddy wet himself for the second time, DK climbed onto a very long grass ceiling and climbed on it to playfully rock his nephew side-to-side once again, making the monkey feel very gleeful and loved by his uncle.

"Being rocked side-to-side by my ceiling climbing must be one of your favorite parts, isn't it, my sweet baby?" said DK playfully.

Diddy nodded in agreement. He absolutely loved having his uncle rock him like a baby by climbing up ceiling grass.

The grass ceiling took five minutes to reach the end of, after which DK jumped off and came down to the ground on all fours. Diddy then immediately knelt again, which puzzled DK.

"I thought you just wet yourself again five minutes ago, little buddy," the ape said gently.

However, Diddy's eyes widened, and he moaned in pain.

DK then knew right away what was about to happen. He didn't dare move as his nephew began to crap in his bottom-layered diaper due to being firmly attached to DK's back with diapers for hours on end.

A moment later, the little monkey let out a deep breath and sighed as he relaxed. A smelly stench hung in the air immediately afterward, prompting DK to take a few steps forward. He had expected Diddy to wet himself, but not to crap himself since he was quite mature for that.

"I'm so sorry, little Diddy-buddy," said DK in a comforting voice.

Diddy responded with a gentle nuzzle on the back of his uncle's head.

"I know how you feel, my sweet baby. You're still not ready for the fun to stop yet, are ya?" said DK as he sensed his nephew smiling at him.

"Mmm, mmm!" replied Diddy, motioning to his uncle that he wanted him to keep on babying him with the endless piggyback ride.

The monkey didn't seem to care that he had crapped himself. In fact, since he was pretending to be his baby self, he felt even more impish and gleeful since it added more authenticity in reliving his diaper years.

DK smiled at his nephew and started running again to keep pampering his little "baby" Diddy with piggyback fun. Occasionally, the ape added some fluffy love by walking on his two feet and wrapping his arms around his nephew riding on his back to hug and cuddle him lovingly.

"I love you so much, my sweet baby boy!" DK would say whenever he did this, earning happy giggles from the "baby" monkey, "You're my wonderful baby Diddy-monkey! My beautiful baby Diddy Kong!"

* * *

Then, the afternoon faded to evening, and the island began to turn dark.

The two Kongs were still enjoying themselves as DK continued to baby Diddy with endless piggyback thrills. Then, the two reached the temple, and the ape slowed down and approached the doorway. The stone door slowly opened, and DK carried his piggyback-riding nephew inside, running down the hallway until they reached the big temple room. The room still looked the same as it did on Tuesday, indicating its loyalty to Diddy's piggyback fun fever.

"It's still the same golden playroom we goofed around in the night before last!" chuckled DK, "Just the perfect room for you to be the sweetest baby monkey on my furry back!"

Diddy smiled excitedly underneath his diaper masks, and his uncle carried him up the stairs to the Golden Banana, which was still open with shiny, golden banana cream. The ape instantly dipped his hand into the cream and pressed it against Diddy's face. The monkey's tongue reached through the miniature smiling opening of his diaper masks to taste the cream, and the moment he swallowed it his body began to glow in gold. The big ape tasted the cream himself, and he also began to glow golden.

"Let's have some golden fun!" shouted DK playfully, much to Diddy's delight.

Immediately, the gorilla started running around the playroom and once again bounced on mushrooms (tickling Diddy's feet in midair during the mushroom bouncing to pamper him with love and make him giggle and laugh playfully), climbed on grass ceilings, crawled on the ground to blow on flowers, and ran on all fours, all to rock and soothe his nephew lovingly to the point of making him wet himself for a third time while crapping himself for a second time after more than an hour in the temple. DK clung onto one of the grass ceilings for a more playful way to have Diddy soil his diapers once again.

Diddy widened his eyes in pleasure and smiled brightly underneath his masks in such naughty glee. By now, his diapers felt very warm, soggy and heavy, and the tight suspender diaper forced him to wet himself all the way up to his waist. Sweat poured from his body and dampened all of his clothes (even his diaper masks were dampened and mixed sweat with the baby powder on his face, and his entire body smelled very stinky with the mixture of sweat, urine, feces and baby powder), but the naughty monkey was still having a great time on his uncle's back. DK felt happy to have given his little Diddy a very fun-filled day of piggyback thrills, and he didn't mind his nephew's bad stench because of the fact that he was meant to be just like a baby the whole time. The golden glow on their bodies further enhanced Diddy's impishness. This was the most impish diaper day of his entire life!

"Well, little buddy, you desperately need a bath now, doncha?" commented DK playfully as he climbed the grass ceiling he was hanging onto, "But the fun's not over until we make it back to the house!"

Once the ape came back down, he headed back towards the entrance and ran down the hallway, back outdoors and into the jungle. The temple door closed behind them, making the Kongs' golden glows fade away, and DK ran on all fours down the waterway that led them directly back to their vacation home.

* * *

The Kongs returned to their house about twenty minutes later. DK jumped over the circular creek, and he stood right in front of the house. With that, Diddy's thrilling piggyback ride as a baby was finally over!

The ape looked back at his nephew, holding his nose as the monkey's odor smelled very bad. The top half of Diddy's eyes were closed, and underneath his diapers, he was smiling very widely in pride. Sweat was dripping from all over his body and soaked him, both of his shirts and all of his diapers. This had been a very exhausting ride for the little monkey, even though he hadn't done anything all day but let DK's piggyback ride shake him, rock him, cuddle him, cradle him, soothe him, and blow winds at him. When all of DK's actions for today combined for more than twelve consecutive hours, it made it seem as if the monkey had been on an all-day workout despite being attached to DK's back the whole time. The ape knew he had worn his nephew out tremendously with their piggyback adventure through their vacation island, but he was happy because Diddy enjoyed himself every second of the ride, even when he was wetting and crapping himself. In fact, even right now, Diddy looked like he was enjoying himself despite being very tired and extremely dirty.

"How are you feeling, my beautiful little baby?" DK asked his nephew, although Diddy wasn't quite "beautiful" now; he had only used that word to tell him how much he loved his little nephew.

Diddy smiled and nuzzled his uncle's head, indicating that he was very happy and proud to have been his baby all day.

DK smiled at Diddy and opened the door. The instant the Kongs walked in, Tiddly could smell Diddy's horrible body odor, and he blocked his beak with his wings.

"Blaugh!" the bird chirped loudly as he looked at his owner's impish face, trying not to laugh, "What is that terrible smell!?"

Without a word, DK quickly carried Diddy into the bathroom and closed the door to get the scent away from Tiddly. The bird could only guess that DK had rocked Diddy with their piggyback ride so much that the monkey wet and crapped in his diapers way too many times.

DK unbuttoned his shoulder straps and lifted Diddy's arms to detach him from his back. The monkey stood clumsily on his feet as he had not done any solid footing since they left the house that morning. The ape then untied Diddy's arms and pulled his suspender straps out before pulling the suspender diaper down so that Diddy could free himself from it. Next, DK removed Diddy's diaper masks, his uniform, his baseball cap, and his "necktie-sleeve" shirt, which were all soaked with sweat.

"Wow," said Diddy, speaking for the first time since before they left the house that morning, "I … I just … don't know what to say right now."

DK gently placed his hands on his nephew's shoulders.

"I know how you're feeling right now," the ape said in a soft, gentle voice, "I'm sorry I made you go in your diapers so many times."

"That I don't mind much, really," admitted Diddy, "That whole ride … all day … felt so nice. I felt so soothed and relaxed the whole time I was on your back."

"I could tell that you especially enjoyed the grass-climbing," chuckled DK.

"Oh yeah! The way your midsection rocks me from side-to-side when you climb those grass ceilings? It feels so windy and thrilling, and your fur feels so soft and fluffy," Diddy said happily.

"I'm so glad you enjoyed yourself, little buddy, … but … at the expense of making you smell … not so good," said DK as he removed the diapers from Diddy's hands so that the monkey could use his fingers again, "For that, I apologize. I don't think either of us planned for that to happen."

Then, the odor reached Diddy's nose, proving DK's point, and the monkey held his nose with his right hand.

"Oh, man!" he shouted as he now knew just how repulsive his own scent was, "I never knew I could smell this bad after an all-day family ride, let alone even sweat this much as if I had just come out of a gym, even though I lazed on your back all day!"

"It must have been _my_ workout that wore the both of us out. Even riding on my back all day can make you feel like you've been in a gym. Moving around that fast for that long can do things to you," explained DK.

"Oh, this is nothing compared to the aftermath of an Enthusia race," replied Diddy, "I can go a few hundred times faster than this in a race car for a few hours at a time, and by the time I get my race uniform off at the end of the day, the odor is SO bad, … you don't wanna know."

"I understand, little buddy," nodded DK.

"Other than this ugly smell I have now, I'm proud to have been a baby on your back all day, and you've really given me lots of family love by treating me to the best and longest ride ever," continued Diddy, "For that, I'm so happy to be your nephew, and this has been the cuddliest day of our vacation so far!"

"I'm so glad to hear that, my little nephew!" giggled DK.

The primates smiled at each other, and Diddy took off the rest of his clothes and jumped into the bathtub for a much-needed shower after a very long, sweat-inducing piggyback ride.

* * *

Late that night, DK and Diddy were cuddling each other on their hammock, with Tiddly snuggling with Diddy. The little monkey was now fresh and clean again after his shower. Aside from two fresh diapers, he was wearing his red long-sleeved shirt, diaper outfit and diaper gloves, which DK had washed with fruit-flavored soap so that the nasty odor was eliminated. After all, these were special diapers that could not be replaced, so DK took extra care in washing them so that Diddy would not have to remake his diaper outfit, which would likely be impossible since the diapers he had used to make this outfit all those years ago were no longer being made. Tiddly had apologized for making fun of Diddy's odor, and the two shared a playful hug afterward. After the three all enjoyed a pleasant dinner, DK carried Diddy and sat down on the hammock, cuddling his nephew comfortably in his lap in the same manner as last night.

At the moment, DK was pampering Diddy with his big hugs and kisses, while Tiddly was gently nuzzling his best friend's face to give him more playful company. The bird felt that Diddy deserved love from both his uncle and his pet after an all-day piggyback ride on his uncle's back. Diddy's arms had already been tucked into his diapers for the night, and now he could relax for the rest of the night as his uncle playfully cradled him, and his bird happily nuzzled him. The monkey smiled with deep satisfaction of having both his uncle and his pet pampering him at the same time.

"So I heard your piggyback ride was lots of fun!" chirped Tiddly.

"It was so much fun!" chuckled Diddy, "I'm sure, though, that the next time we do that, … which I'm sure will be Wednesday, … we'll be making occasional pit stops here so that I don't crap myself again."

"We'll do just that, little buddy," agreed DK, "I think we both learned a good lesson today, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did," said Diddy, "Even though it may have been for the babyish authenticity of bringing back my diaper days, it's still nice to be comfy and clean than comfy and dirty."

"You got that right, my little nephew," said DK, "Now then, how's about we pamper you into your sweet, adorable laughs?"

Diddy smiled widely after hearing that, and Tiddly walked up to the monkey's feet and started tickling them with his wings. To Diddy, having his feet tickled by feathers was just as ticklish as having them tickled by DK's hands. This was the first time ever that Tiddly would be involved in DK and Diddy's tickling sessions, having lived with them for nearly three years while missing out on the tickling fun.

"OOOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOHOHOKERHERHERTEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" the monkey squealed in adorable laughter as he and Tiddly smiled at each other.

At the same time, DK, still trapping his nephew in a cuddly family hug, started tickling his diaper-protected belly while blowing raspberries all over his face.

"AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! OOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHA!" Diddy laughed out loud as his whole body was tickled like he was in a torture machine, "OOOHOOHOOHOOHOOKAATEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

"Cootchie cootchie coo, my precious little baby monkey!" teased DK playfully, "Tickle, tickle, tickle your adorable baby toes! Look at your sweet little face!"

Tiddly chirped in agreement, "These feet are very ticklish, and those toes look so adorable!"

Diddy blushed and continued to laugh as his uncle and pet bird tickled him for what seemed like ages.

"HEEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEEE!" the monkey kept on laughing, "AAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHA! OOKOOHOOHOOHOOGAATEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!"

To DK and Tiddly, the sound of Diddy's pure monkey laughs were the cutest sound in the whole world. They knew that the other Kongs would all agree that Diddy's laughs were the cutest on Kongo Bongo!

The ape and bird tickled the monkey for several more minutes before their tickling victim began to lose his breath.

"Okay, Tiddly. I think we should stop now," said DK, signaling Tiddly to stop rubbing Diddy's feet.

The gorilla stopped tickling Diddy's belly, and the simian began panting heavily in an effort to regain his breath. It took him nearly three minutes for him to regain his stability so he could speak again.

"You alright there, Diddy-buddy?" asked DK worryingly.

"Did we tickle you too much?" added Tiddly.

"I'm okay, guys," answered Diddy, "And very frequently I can be tickled way too much."

The trio shared some happy laughs, then Tiddly playfully brushed Diddy's feet again before flying over to his nest.

"Have some sweet dreams, my two primate friends!" he chirped happily.

"You, too, my sweet pet bird!" replied Diddy.

"Goodnight, DK," Tiddly chirped before smiling at Diddy again, "Goodnight, Diddy."

"Goodnight, Tiddly," the Kongs said together before resuming their family cuddle, while Tiddly fell asleep.

"Well, Diddy, my sweet little monkey, … I'd say our first week on the island was very eventful and so much fun," chuckled DK softly.

Diddy smiled broadly at his uncle, who smiled right back.

"Just ten more days before the ceremony, little buddy," DK added, wiggling Diddy's toes again to make him giggle cutely, "I'm sure your speech will be fantastic."

"Especially since I'm dedicating some of it to you," giggled Diddy cutely, "You're not just my race engineer, but you're the one person who's looked after me just about my entire life. I'm very proud to be your nephew, and I'm especially proud to be your adopted child."

"Aw, Diddy," said DK, blushing happily, "You're such a sweet, kindhearted little monkey, I'm glad I could become your race engineer this year. More importantly, though, I'm proud to be your uncle, and I'm especially proud to be the one who raised you and is still raising you."

"Aww, DK!" replied a blushing Diddy.

"You deserve some family kisses from your beloved uncle, my beautiful baby Diddy Kong," said DK playfully, and he blew tons of family kisses and raspberry kisses all over Diddy's face again.

Diddy laughed happily as his uncle pampered him lovingly. The fact that he was wearing his toddler-era diaper uniform while being tightly hugged in his uncle's lap, and being pampered with kisses, made the little monkey feel very happy and gleeful. He didn't want this moment to stop.

"Gookeeheeheeheeheeheeheehehehehehehehehahahahahaha!" Diddy laughed adorably.

"C'mhere, my special nephew," said DK lovingly, "Time for our family tradition."

Diddy knew what that meant …

DK turned Diddy around and sucked his little monkey's face into his mouth, from chin to nose. Diddy smiled in anticipation of what was to come next.

The gorilla breathed in and blew a big raspberry kiss that splattered saliva all over Diddy's face.

"MMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMM!" the diaper-dressed monkey laughed in happy pleasure.

After finishing the raspberry, DK kept Diddy's face in his mouth and began to smooch him in such a loving Kong-style fashion. Diddy closed his eyes and relaxed while he allowed his uncle to soothe him and pamper him with so much fluffy family love. While still smooching his nephew, DK began to bounce up and down in their hammock to add some family-flavored fun to their bromance.

"Mmmmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmm!" Diddy giggled and moaned in pleasure.

Then, DK jumped off the hammock and landed on their bed, and he released Diddy's face with a big, "Mwuah!"

Diddy giggled happily as his face emerged from DK's mouth, covered in saliva. This reminded DK that he hadn't given his nephew his nightly powder shower yet.

"Don't open those eyes just yet, my sweetie baby," the ape whispered playfully as he grabbed the container of baby powder.

DK used a napkin to wipe the saliva off Diddy's face before rubbing it with baby powder, along with his diapers, until his entire area below his eyes was coated in the color of his diapers for his babyish bedtime appearance.

As soon as he no longer felt his face being rubbed, Diddy opened his eyes and smiled gleefully. He was proud that his uncle was giving him an everyday bedtime shower of diapers and baby powder. The babyish scent gave him so much glee of acting younger than he was.

"Time for you to snuggle with me and have some wonderful dreams, my baby monkey," said DK.

Feeling exhausted from the long piggyback adventure, and the ticking and kissing he had endured moments ago, Diddy yawned and began to close his eyes while his uncle lied down on the bed and wrapped them both in their soft blankets.

"I love you so much, my sweet, big Donkey-buddy," the monkey whispered cutely.

"I love you so much, too, my sweet, little Diddy-buddy," replied DK in a soft, gentle voice, "Sweet dreams, my wonderful nephew."

"Sweet dreams, my wonderful uncle," whispered Diddy.

"Goodnight, Diddy."

"Goodnight, DK."

With that, the two Kongs smiled at each other one more time before closing their eyes and snuggling together under their blankets. The sound of the nearby waterfall, and each others' soft snoring, lulled them both to sleep in a pleasuring way.

* * *

 _ **Whew! I embarrassed myself tremendously with this chapter, but I'm afraid this will very likely continue into chapter six, which will contain the extended highlights of their second week before the Enthusia Awards Ceremony!**_

 _ **If any of you found at least one or some of the diaper moments to be incredibly stupid, I greatly apologize for that. Like I said, I just had to let those adorable thoughts out of my system.**_

 _ **Anyways, it may be a while before chapter six comes out, as I still have the college semester to finish off, but my main goal is to get the story completed just in time for Christmas, so I'm trying my best not to put too much pressure on myself as I shift between this story and my college work.**_

 _ **Other than that, I hope you've enjoyed the first week of our Donkey Kong Country heroes' vacation, and I'll see you later for week two!**_

* * *

 _ **COMING UP IN CHAPTER SIX:**_

 _ **DK, Diddy and Tiddly continue to enjoy their tropical paradise fun throughout their second week on the island!**_

* * *

 _ **Until then, goodnight and good luck! Or should I say, ... as my new trademark outro for YouTube: Goodnight to all of my loyal fans of the universe!**_


	6. The Second Week

_**Well, everyone, this hasn't been an easy week, but I'm glad to say that chapter six is here, and I'm embarrassed to say that the Kongs' diaper nonsense will continue right where it left off at the end of chapter five!**_

 _ **So, while I prep up for the upcoming final exams of the college semester, here are the extended highlights of DK and Diddy's second week on the supernatural tropical island!**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 6**_

 _ **The Second Week**_

* * *

 _ **Sunday, December 4**_

* * *

The sun shone brightly over the supernatural tropical island, and the jungles and rainforests looked extraordinarily beautiful, especially compared to Kongo Bongo's summer days.

DK and Diddy both woke up the same time. A tiny bit of sunlight had come in through a window on the east wall of the house and hit his eyelids. Just the ape opened his eyes, so did Diddy.

The two Kongs looked into each others' eyes and smiled. They simply felt so happy to be together and enjoying each other as family in so many ways, and babyish ways in Diddy's case.

"Good morning, my sweet baby Diddy-monkey," whispered DK playfully.

"Good morning, my sweet Donkey-ape," replied Diddy, gleaming proudly in his diaper outfit.

"Did you sleep well, my precious nephew?" asked DK.

"I sure did, my furry uncle," answered Diddy in a chuckle, "How about you?"

"I slept well, too," replied DK.

Tiddly woke up in his nest and turned to face the Kongs, who were just getting out of bed.

"Good morning, you two snuggle monkeys," he greeted them jokingly.

"Good morning, Tiddly," the Kongs replied together with some giggles.

"How are you two doing this morning?" Tiddly chirped.

"We're both doing great!" Diddy chuckled happily as his uncle freed his nimble arms from his diapers.

"Same here!" replied Tiddly.

"So, my little monkey, what would you like for breakfast today?" asked DK.

"How's about some waffles!?" answered Diddy eccentrically, jumping like a toddler.

DK admired the way his diaper-dressed nephew jumped and once again behaved like his five-year-old self. The monkey noticed this and smiled widely. He was happy that his uncle loved it when he acted like his younger self while wearing his diapers just as much as he loved him as his nephew.

"I know, my loving uncle!" Diddy chuckled gleefully, "I'm the cutest monkey ever!"

"You most certainly are the cutest monkey ever, my loving nephew!" DK confirmed with a return smile, "You're especially cute in your diaper uniform!"

Diddy felt very impish with pride as he danced in his tight plastic diapers, red long-sleeved shirt and diaper gloves.

"I love you so much, my sweet baby boy!" said DK as he lifted his diapered nephew off his feet and hugged him tightly, playfully rocking him side-to-side.

Diddy wrapped his arms around his uncle's neck to return the hug, and the two kissed each others' faces.

"I love you so much, too, my cuddly, fluffy ape!" the monkey replied with a broad smile.

"How have you been enjoying our vacation so far, little buddy?" asked DK.

"I've enjoyed every minute of every day, big buddy, especially since we've been together and inseparable the whole time since the moment we arrived here!" chuckled Diddy.

"Aw, Diddy!" giggled DK, feeling very touched by his little monkey, "You make me so proud to be your uncle and guardian, and I've been enjoying every minute of this vacation as well, … especially since I love you! The times where we stay together and enjoy each other as a happy family are always the best moments we have when we get to goof around and play with each other."

"Aww, DK!" said Diddy cutely, his heart pounding with love as he listened to DK's words, "I love those moments, too, especially since I love you! I'm so proud that you and I are family!"

"Me, too, little Diddy-buddy," replied DK, "You and me, a cuddly uncle and a cutie nephew! We will always love each other as family until the end."

"Together forever?" smiled Diddy.

"Together forever!" finished DK.

The two Kongs smiled at each other in family-loving fashion, and they kissed each others' faces multiple times before DK set Diddy back down on his feet in a playful fashion.

"Now then, since today's not one of your diaper days on our schedule pattern, you can take those off if you'd like, although I'm sure you'd love to keep wearing them as long as you want for the rest of the time we have all to ourselves," said DK, knowing that Diddy's pattern was for him to only wear diapers once every two days, except for the nighttime, in which he wore his diaper uniform every single night and slept adorably with DK on their shared bed.

"That does sound like a very cute idea, to get to wear diapers for the whole rest of our vacation, … but there are some things we should be able to do when I'm not reliving my baby and toddler years," admitted Diddy.

"True," agreed DK.

The primates both sighed and hugged each other again.

"But hey, at least my sometimes-all-day diaper uniform gets to be my pajamas every single night!" said Diddy happily.

"You got that right, my precious monkey!" chuckled DK, playfully poking Diddy's diaper-protected belly.

"Ookeeheeheeheeheee!" the monkey giggled cutely in ticklishness.

"Remember when I always used to do that?" giggled DK.

"Yeah!" laughed Diddy, "That was always fun, and it still is fun!"

"Because we're so much fun to each other!" said DK.

"Yep!" agreed Diddy eccentrically, earning a loving cuddle and laugh from his uncle.

"So, you wanna keep going with our current diaper day pattern?" asked DK.

"Okay, little buddy," replied Diddy, "Unless there comes a non-diaper day in which I wake up feeling in such a way that I won't want to take these off!"

DK laughed, "Alright, my little nephew! You can go ahead and take a nice shower, while I fix us some breakfast."

"I just can't wait for those waffles!" sung Diddy playfully as he childishly hopped like his younger self into the bathroom, grabbing his tank top with him along the way.

DK smiled as he watched his nephew being his younger self until the bathroom door was closed, then he walked into the kitchen and started fixing their breakfast.

"He's been quite a playful monkey ever since we came here," commented Tiddly through his chirping language.

"I know, Tiddly," chuckled DK, "Especially during his diaper days on our vacation schedule."

The two shared a laugh as DK put four waffles into the toaster.

A handful of minutes later, Diddy emerged from the bathroom, smelling like mango shampoo and in his recognizable look, wearing his red "Nintendo" cap (which he also wore with his diaper outfit whenever he put it on), and his red tank top with yellow stars. He set his red long-sleeved shirt and diaper outfit in their usual spot on top of DK's large backpack, next to the monkey's "necktie-sleeve" shirt and suspender diaper, and he joined his uncle at the kitchen table. The moment he sat down, DK sat next to him and presented two plates of banana waffles, buttered all over and coated with banana syrup. The simian widened his eyes and smiled in delight and excitement.

"Oh boy! Those look so good!" Diddy shouted out loud as Tiddly sat on the table.

"Two for you, and two for me, little buddy! Let's dig in!" DK announced, and the two grabbed their forks and happily started eating their breakfast.

As they had expected, their tongues were coated with the sweet taste of syrup and buttered bananas, as each bite of their waffles gave their mouths such soothing sensations.

"DK, you are so awesome!" said Diddy happily just before he took his last bite.

"You're so awesome, too, Diddy," replied DK with a warm grin.

With his breakfast finished, Diddy wiped his hands with a napkin and poured a few bird seeds from the seed bag. As if on cue, Tiddly hopped onto Diddy's hand, even though he was getting too big for doing that but still liked doing so, and he pecked happily on his owner's hand as he ate his seeds, earning some happy giggles from the cute monkey.

DK and Tiddly finished their breakfast at the same time, and Diddy looked out the window and could tell by how bright the trees' green leaves looked that the outdoors was glittered with sunlight.

"It's such a beautiful day out there," the monkey sighed, "I think we should go out and have some fun! All three of us!"

"You got it, Diddy!" agreed DK.

"Come on, my little Tiddly," said Diddy softly as his bird hopped onto his shoulder, while the monkey put his backpack on.

The two Kongs then walked to the front door, opened it and stepped into the beautiful outdoors. The big waterfall behind the house sounded just as relaxing as it always as, and the sun shone brightly over their campsite.

"Hey, Tiddly, I think we should do one of our little aerial shows," said Diddy.

Tiddly smiled excitedly. He and his owner hadn't done one of those shows for quite some time now.

"I'd be delighted!" the bird chirped happily as he took to the skies.

A moment later, he swooped back down towards the Kongs, and Diddy jumped and grabbed hold of his bird's feet. DK sat down next to the narrow, shallow creek that circled the house and kept his eyes on his adopted child as he played with his bird.

First, Diddy grasped the ends of Tiddly's wings, while the bird, in turn, tightly wrapped them around his hands. Their chests came in contact, and the bird's wings flapped up and down, prompting Diddy to swing his arms up and down as well. The two little animals flew over their campsite like an acrobatic duo of aerialists. DK watched in amazement as the duo performed their first stunt of the show.

The monkey and his bird smiled at each other as they soared together like an attached couple. They felt so happy to be doing this together, and from the fact that they had Diddy's ever-so-loving uncle DK as their sole audience member.

Then, the two let go of each other, and Diddy immediately activated his jet pack so he could stay in the air. He pulled a tiny blue Frisbee out of his backpack and tossed it over to Tiddly, who caught it with his feet. The bird then swung his feet backward then forward at such great force that the Frisbee went soaring right back towards Diddy. The simian turned upside down with a back-flip and caught the Frisbee by clapping his feet together. He used his prehensile tail to grasp the toy, and he swung his tail as hard as he could to throw it back to his pet. Tiddly turned himself upside down and once again caught the Frisbee with his feet. He turned right side up again and let the Frisbee roll over his body until it reached his beak, after which he turned his head up and tossed it upward. Then, once it came back down, Tiddly smacked it with his right wing as if he was punching something, and the Frisbee went hurling over to Diddy. The little monkey posed like a penguin with his arms and hands, and he swung his knees forward. The Frisbee hit his feet, and one of the ends landed right on top of the four front toes on each foot. Then, Diddy playfully used his feet to bounce the Frisbee around for a few seconds, which earned giggles from both Tiddly and DK. After that, the monkey kicked the Frisbee back to Tiddly. The little bird caught the blue toy with his wings and grasped it with his feet before swinging them forcefully once again to toss the Frisbee back to Diddy. The monkey caught their toy with his right hand and put it back in his backpack so they could start their third act.

Diddy and Tiddly flew right up to each other and clapped their hands and wings several times before grasping each others' feet and swinging them playfully.

"Wow! You two are the best acrobatic aerialists Kongo Bongo has ever known!" DK cheered his two buddies on, "Keep going! You're doing great!"

"Thanks, DK!" the two buddies called down to their parental figure.

Diddy and Tiddly disengaged their feet and started what would seem like a circus act …

The monkey deactivated his jet pack and grabbed his pet's feet with his hands, and he swung back and forth several times before Tiddly swung his feet forward and launched his best friend into a monkey flip that sent him flying right in front of him. Diddy held his hands together behind his waist, turning upside down by the time he went right over the bird's head. He then turned right side up again once he was below Tiddly again, and he swung his legs forward once more. Tiddly grasped his feet and clung the monkey's toes with his talons, and Diddy kept his knees in a crouching position as Tiddly carried over the creek for a whole lap. DK could only watch with his mouth wide open as Diddy and Tiddly impressed him tremendously with their unimaginable flying stunts.

Once the two aerialists completed their lap over the circular creek, they released each others' feet, and Diddy once again activated his jet pack to keep himself from falling.

"Ready for our Grand Finale, Tiddly?" called Diddy.

"I'm ready, Diddy!" Tiddly replied.

The two little animals approached each other again, and Diddy grabbed Tiddly's wings with his hands. The two then performed a midair hovering barrel roll for several seconds before Diddy deactivated his jet pack, and they released each other before the bird's talons grasped the monkey's feet and swung him back once. Finally, Tiddly swung forwards, and his feet launched Diddy directly towards DK.

"Heads up, DK!" the monkey called as he fell towards him.

The gorilla instantly stood up and opened his arms. He then jumped just as Diddy got low enough, and he caught his nephew tightly in his arms and pulled him in for a bear hug.

"Gotcha!" DK shouted playfully as they came down on the wet grass.

The ape landed on his back and held Diddy tightly. Once they stopped moving, they smiled at each other lovingly.

"Wow, little buddy! That was wonderful! You were both absolutely amazing!" DK praised his nephew and their bird companion.

Tiddly descended towards the Kongs and landed on the grass right next to them.

"Thanks, big buddy!" Diddy replied to his uncle.

"It was a pleasure to give you a great show!" added Tiddly through happy chirping.

DK sat up and held Diddy in his lap, and Tiddly hopped into the ape's lap, and the three all engaged in a group hug.

"I love you so much, little Diddy-buddy," said DK softly.

"I love you so much, too, big Donkey-buddy," replied Diddy before turning to his bird, "And I love you, my little Tiddly."

"I love you, too, my big Diddy," the bird chirped cutely.

After a few more seconds of group hugging, Tiddly rested on Diddy's lap, while the monkey relaxed on his uncle's lap.

"It's a shame we don't do that very often, lil' guy," Diddy said to his bird as he thought about their flying performance.

"We should do that more often," agreed Tiddly, "It's always lots of fun."

"It is," sighed Diddy, "The problem is I'm away from Kongo Bongo about half the time … racing."

"I wish I could come to your races, but Dixie once told me it may be too loud for me," chirped Tiddly sadly.

"Because of the noise from the engines," replied DK.

"When we're racing at full speed, our cars' engines make so much noise, so I'm not sure if you might be able to handle that much volume like DK and I can," explained Diddy, "It even sounds loud to me when I'm in my car, going at a hundred and something miles per hour."

"From a race engineer's perspective, I'm sitting in the pit box with the edge of the track right in front of me, so, as you might imagine, Diddy and his opponents come whooshing right past me so closely that I have to try not to let it bother my ears," added DK.

Tiddly looked rather dumbfounded, even though he seemed to understand his Kong friends.

"Then how do all those attending fans handle it?" the bird asked.

"They come see me race because of the thrills and excitement," answered Diddy, "They love the sounds of the cars' engines roaring loudly."

Tiddly still seemed confused as to why fans would risk losing their hearing just to watch their idols race on twisting circuits, but he was sure that the Kongs were right. Perhaps, it was best if he didn't come to Diddy's races so that he could keep his hearing unharmed.

Diddy gently hugged his bird to give him some warm comfort.

"Maybe one day, … we might consider bringing you along," the monkey whispered.

"Really?" Tiddly chirped.

"Perhaps," assured DK, "You could fly over the track and watch from way up high."

"DK, he'd be too high to really see anything if he did that," said Diddy, "There's gotta be another way."

DK sighed as he tried to think of another method for Tiddly to watch Diddy's races.

"Maybe there could be a few really good vantage points on certain tracks," said Diddy thoughtfully.

DK and Tiddly both perked up and grinned at the monkey.

"Hey, that sounds like a good idea," said DK.

"I'd like that!" chirped Tiddly.

The trio shared some happy chuckles and agreed that Tiddly's best chance of watching Diddy's Enthusia races was for him to find some good vantage points on each circuit they went to.

"That does sound like a lot of fun," the bird chirped happily, earning chuckles from both Kongs.

* * *

After an hour of relaxing in front of their house, the Kongs and their bird went back inside to have lunch.

"How's about orange and banana slices today, little buddy?" DK offered Diddy.

"Fruitalicious!" the monkey responded playfully, "I'd love some!"

"Coming right up, my sweet little monkey!" chuckled DK in a family-loving tone as he grabbed some bananas and oranges from their gigantic fruit collection on the kitchen table and started cutting them up.

In just a few minutes, the gorilla had chopped two bananas and two oranges, and he placed half of each fruit on a plate, sliding one over to Diddy and keeping the other plate for himself.

"This is gonna be so fruity!" Diddy said eccentrically as he took his first bite.

"Let's enjoy, little buddy!" replied DK.

After the two Kongs treated their taste buds to some soothing bananas and oranges, Diddy fed Tiddly a few more bird seeds to keep the little bird energized.

With their lunch completed, the Kongs quickly took turns using the bathroom, then they walked with Tiddly back outside and pondered the many tropical afternoon possibilities.

"We haven't actually gone anywhere yet today," said Diddy, "I'd say we go exploring for a while."

"Great idea, little buddy," agreed DK, "And to keep with our plan of me giving you at least one piggyback ride every day, why don't you hop right on, my little monkey?"

"I'd be delighted, big pal!" chuckled Diddy, and he jumped onto his uncle's back and wrapped his nimble arms around his neck.

"Hold on tight, little buddy," DK spoke in a soft, playful voice, earning giggles from Diddy.

With Tiddly flying right behind them, the ape carried his nephew on all fours into the southwestern jungle.

* * *

The trio explored the southwestern jungle throughout the afternoon, with Diddy riding comfortably on DK's back. The monkey was lovingly soothed by his uncle's warm fur as he cuddled pleasantly into it. He smiled throughout their adventure to give family love to his guardian ape.

While they explored the southwestern jungle, they found some things they had not yet seen on this island, such as long tree tunnels, which greatly amazed Diddy. In these long log tunnels, wet, green mosses grew inside and carpeted the curved walls to make the whole tunnel a sight of tropical beauty.

"This is so tropically dreamy," commented Diddy softly, "I've never seen anything like this before."

"I've never walked into more beautiful tunnels," agreed DK, "This really is something else."

The primates and their bird journeyed through several long tree tunnels over the next half hour. One tunnel in particular quickly became a favorite to the Kongs …

This particular tunnel was not only carpeted by mossy walls, but also by flowers, fruits that hang from the ceiling, and holes in the tree bark that made dim windows so that the sunlight could reach the plants. The floor was made of soft, green grass which DK found very comfortable to walk on.

Soon, the two came to a bend in the tunnel and found a nice window in the bark with many flowers circling it, growing off of the moss. This was something that no one could ever have pictured anywhere else on Earth.

"This is such a nice spot," commented Diddy, "I think we should just sit here for a while and relax."

DK grinned at his nephew as he listened to his thoughtful words.

"And admire the scenery as we relax and love each other like the cutest family ever," chuckled Diddy.

"Aw, Diddy!" chortled DK as he lied down on his chest and rested on the soft grass with Diddy nestling on the ape's back adorably.

Tiddly landed on the window and lied down on his back against the surrounding flowers to relax himself.

DK playfully pulled Diddy by the arms and moved him forward a few inches so that their faces were side-by-side. The ape then held his wrists and covered his hands warmly, while the two nuzzled each others' cheeks.

"This is so pleasant and peaceful," whispered Diddy as his body received such warm, soothing sensations from his uncle's cuddles and fur, "I could just about take a nap here."

"It really is such a great place for a certain ape and monkey to enjoy a family cuddle," added DK.

Diddy smiled, knowing his uncle was referring to themselves.

"Let's enjoy a pleasant family cuddle and admire the scenery around us," DK whispered gently to his nephew.

"I was thinking the same thing as you, big Donkey-buddy," replied Diddy with a grin that made him look as if he was trying not to laugh.

DK grinned right back, and both Kongs giggled together.

With that, DK and Diddy cuddled closely with the monkey still snuggling on his uncle's back, while they nuzzled each others' faces and kissed each others' cheeks from time to time. Tiddly watched as his two best friends pampered each other with piggyback family love like a father and son while lying down on the grass floor. Oftentimes, DK rolled onto his back and placed Diddy on his chest, and they snuggled, cuddled and kissed each other in various places to no end while admiring their peaceful surroundings. At one point, Diddy took out his camera and gave it to Tiddly, who proceeded to take a few pictures of them leaning on the window and smiling at each other, with Diddy nestling on DK's back. In one picture, Diddy was kissing DK's cheek in childish fashion while the ape was winking at him. In another picture, DK was blowing a family kiss on his nephew's cheek like a lion caressing his cub, earning a cute smile from Diddy.

After the two Kongs spent two hours lying down in the tree tunnel, feeding each other so much family love, they and their bird continued their exploration of the southwest jungle. They found a few more tree tunnels, though none were as memorable as the one the primates pampered each other in. They even stumbled upon a brightly lit cave filled with hundreds of bananas. It immediately reminded them of their precious banana hoard below their sweet home tree house on Kongo Bongo.

"This is picture worthy," commented Diddy as he pulled his camera back out and took a picture of the banana cave.

"This looks just like our good ol' banana hoard, doesn't it, little buddy?" said DK thoughtfully.

"Yep!" chuckled Diddy, putting his camera back in his backpack, "Since I've just gotten the snapshot, do you think we could take a few with us?"

"Perhaps we could," answered DK as the thought of adding more bananas to their vacation food supply brought joy into him.

With Diddy still snuggled on his back, DK slowly walked into the cave and grabbed a handful of bananas from the large stash. They smelled like the fruitiest bananas they had ever stumbled upon, even, although the two primates didn't want to admit it, fruitier than the ones back on Kongo Bongo.

"I think we're in for a real treat," commented DK, "Why don't we have this handful for our dinner tonight?"

"My big Donkey-buddy," Diddy started very softly before he raised his voice to one of pure joy and excitement, "YOU ARE THE GREATEST APE EVER!"

DK laughed at his nephew's happy voice.

"And you're the greatest monkey ever!" he replied.

"Aww, DK! You're so sweet!" chuckled Diddy cutely.

"You're so sweet, too, little buddy!" DK replied lovingly.

"Awww, DK!" said Diddy happily as he settled down and relaxed adorably on his uncle's back, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around the ape's neck.

Then, he turned to Tiddly, who had watched the whole scene with a smile on his face.

"And you're the sweetest bird ever!" the monkey said to his pet.

"Aww, Diddy!" Tiddly chirped as his tiny cheeks turned red.

"Come on, guys," DK said to his two companions, "Let's take these bananas back to our campsite and have a very relaxing time!"

"I'm right with you on that, big Donkey-buddy!" agreed Diddy with a broad smile.

"I'm right behind you, guys!" chirped Tiddly as he followed his primate friends back to their vacation house.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set over the western horizon by the time the trio made it back to their base right in the center of the island. They had journeyed back through the tree tunnels they had ventured through, and they took a few alternative paths just for the sake of exploring the vastly large tropical scenery the island had to offer. To them, it felt just like their own playground of paradise.

"Well, little Diddy-buddy, I guess we came home just it time for dinner," commented DK playfully as he opened the door and carried Diddy into the house.

Tiddly flew in right behind them before DK closed the door, and Diddy slid off his uncle's back.

"That was such a relaxing adventure, big Donkey-buddy," said Diddy cutely, "Thanks for the cuddly ride, … and a good cuddly time!"

DK chuckled at his nephew, "You're very welcome, my sweet little monkey! I love you, buddy."

The ape bent his knees down and kissed his monkey's cheek, making him smile broadly.

"I love you, too, DK," Diddy cutely replied, and he returned the kiss on his guardian ape's cheek.

"Let's have a nice, banana dinner, little nephew," said DK.

"This will be the fruitiest dinner ever!" answered Diddy excitedly.

The two Kongs sat next to each other on the couch in front of the TV, and they each peeled a banana from the handful that had brought back with them. The orange sunset shone through the window next to the couch and illuminated their moment with beautiful colors.

"This is the most beautiful island I've ever been to," sighed Diddy relaxingly as he took his first bite of the banana in his hand, "Not that I wouldn't wanna stop living on sweet home Kongo Bongo."

"Kongo Bongo will always be our first home, little buddy," said DK, wrapping an arm around his nephew's back, "This tropical paradise, though, … can be our second home."

"You know, DK, when this vacation's over, and we spend Christmas with our family back home, … I think you and I should come here more often," suggested Diddy, "Since the island apparently has feelings for us, … as if it could think, … we should make this our second home. We ougtha come here more often and spend some quality family time in this peaceful tropical paradise."

"I greatly agree, Diddy," said DK after swallowing his first banana bite, "What's not to love about this place? Everything about this island gives us so much to enjoy."

Diddy sighed happily in agreement, and the two finished their bananas before they each grabbed a second one.

"I'm so happy that I picked this island for our vacation," said Diddy.

"Me, too," agreed DK, "After we've won a championship together, this could be the only place to help us relax and enjoy ourselves … and each other … to the fullest."

"We should come here at the end of every season!" said Diddy happily.

"Or, … so that we don't have to attend a ceremony in the middle of every time we come here, … why don't we come here for another vacation during the summer break?" suggested DK.

"You are so awesome, DK! You're such a wonderful uncle!" said Diddy, jumping eccentrically into DK's lap and hugging him around his neck.

"You're such a wonderful nephew, too!" the ape replied, hugging Diddy around his back.

"I wanna thank you so much for rewarding me for this vacation, big uncle!" said Diddy.

"I'm not only rewarding you, little nephew. I'm rewarding both of us!" said DK happily, "After all, I'm your race engineer, and, thanks to your excellent racing skills, I finally got to earn my own championship ring that I never got to earn when I was racing in Enthusia twenty years ago; a race engineer's championship ring to go right with your championship ring that you earned with your great driving. I couldn't be more proud of you than I am now, my precious monkey. You earned us this shared ring of glory, and we both deserve to rest up together after a long, stressful season. I'm very proud of you, little buddy, … and I'm very happy that we can share this championship together … and enjoy this family reward … together."

Diddy's eyes leaked happy tears as he listened to his uncle's loving words. He felt so happy that he could … literally … share the championship glory with him. After all, he loved his guardian so much.

"Aww, DK!" the monkey sniffled happily as he became on the verge of crying, "You make me so happy to be your nephew, and I'm so glad you became my race engineer this year so I could finally give you a ring you deserved for so many years. I'm proud of you, too, for guiding me through this tough season as we went through all the ups and downs … and eventually prevailed with such great triumph. You know, when we won the Speediapolis 500, I could sense that we were going to have a great first year together as a duo, … and how could I have known then that I was right? I think we're gonna become a greater duo than ever before! I'm so happy we can share this glory together, too."

DK smiled at Diddy and let a few happy tears escape from his eyes as well. He couldn't feel happier to have heard those words from his nephew.

"You wanna know why?" Diddy continued as he blushed.

"Why, little buddy?" replied DK.

"Because I love you so much!" Diddy cried as his floodgates opened, and he buried his face right onto to his uncle's face.

DK could only look at Diddy's tear-filled eyes as they spilled tears down his cheeks. The ape knew immediately that he was crying happy tears of joy and family love. This was Diddy's way of thanking him for everything he had done for him this year.

The gorilla immediately tightened his hold on his nephew, and he gently rocked him side-to-side like a baby while they shared their tears of happy family emotions.

"I love you so much, DK!" wept Diddy happily.

"I love you so much, too, Diddy," replied DK softly.

They continued hugging each other and saying "I love you" to each other multiple times as if they were reuniting after not seeing each other for a long time. Tiddly overheard their conversation and tried not to cry as he watched his two buddies cuddling each other emotionally.

It took Diddy ten minutes to calm down and compose himself as DK gently rocked and cradled him, and they exchanged one more kiss before smiling at each other.

"I love you, DK," Diddy said once more, feeling as if he couldn't say it enough times.

"I love you, too, Diddy," DK replied, "Let's settle down and finish our dinner, okay, my little sweetie?"

"Okay, … (sniffle) … my big uncle," agreed Diddy as the last few tears escaped from his eyes and he hiccuped a few times.

The two Kongs finished their banana dinner and gulped down some banana juice to wash it down their throats.

"That was such a tearful moment I just watched," chirped Tiddly, "You two really mean so much to each other, don't you?"

"We do, my little one," replied Diddy, "Our family relationship has reached the point where we don't ever like to be separate."

"If we had our way, we would be snuggle buddies forever," said DK, "We would always be either snuggling together, having an adventure together, or having me give Diddy piggyback rides."

"I've seen you two play 'Donkey Kong Country Returns' on your Wii quite often," chirped Tiddly, "You two look so inseparable in that game, to the point of seemingly making you look like cuddle buddies."

The Kongs both laughed in agreement.

"It does, doesn't it?" said Diddy.

"We're that much of an inseparable family," said DK happily, squeezing his nephew in another hug.

"Hey! DK!" shouted Diddy, having been caught off guard by DK's sudden hug.

"You're such a cutey-monkey!" chuckled DK as he wrapped one arm around Diddy's chest to trap him in, and used his other arm to briefly tickle the simian's feet.

"OOOHOOHOOHOOHOOKEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEE!" Diddy laughed as his uncle playfully wiggled his toes, "DEEHEEHEEHEEHEEKAHAHAHAHAHAHAY!"

"Cootchie cootchie coo, little Diddy-buddy!" teased DK, "Tickle, tickle, tickle, my precious little monkey!"

"AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! OOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOKERTEEHEEHEEHEE!" laughed Diddy.

Tiddly couldn't help but laugh as he watched his owner get tickled lovingly by his uncle.

"There's that sweet smile I'm looking for, my special little monkey," chuckled DK as he admired Diddy's smile.

Diddy blushed and could only keep laughing.

Then, DK decided to give his nephew a break, so he stopped ticking his feet. Diddy panted and took several deep breaths to regain his stability.

"For once, I didn't see that one coming," he panted.

"Sometimes, I like to surprise ya with our wonderful tickles!" said DK playfully.

Diddy giggled in response to his uncle's words, and they both sighed in relaxation.

"If you don't mind, my sweet uncle, … do you think you could let me go now?" asked Diddy.

"Certainly, my sweet nephew," answered DK, and he released his hug on Diddy so the monkey could jump off his lap.

The simian jumped off DK and walked into the kitchen area. Tiddly joined Diddy, and the monkey treated his bird to his bird seed dinner. Tiddly happily pecked on Diddy's handful of seeds, which once again tickled Diddy and earned some giggles from his mouth.

"Well, little buddy, since we may likely be staying in the house for the rest of the evening, wanna go ahead and get your nostalgic pajamas on?" said DK.

Diddy giggled as he grabbed his red long-sleeved shirt, diaper outfit and diaper gloves.

"I'd be delighted, big buddy!" he replied as that gleeful feeling of impishness returned to him again, "Since we've got a couple of hours to kill before bedtime, we can play around with each other just like we would during my diaper years!"

"You got it, Diddy!" chuckled DK as his nephew ran into the bathroom.

The monkey was in and out in just a few minutes, wearing two diapers, plus his shirt and his diaper uniform over his shirt and cap, and his diaper gloves on his hands that were buttoned to his sleeve collars. Once again, he looked just like his cute five-year-old self, much to the delight of both him and DK, … and to the amusement of Tiddly, who thought the monkey was cute in his diapers.

"And since tomorrow's a diaper day for me on our schedule pattern, I don't have to take this off until Tuesday morning!" Diddy said delightfully.

"Well, little buddy, I'd say we're in for nothing but adorableness from here!" commented DK.

"So, wanna have some family fun just like old times?" asked Diddy.

"I would love to!" answered DK as he sat down on the floor, next to the bed, "C'mhere and hop right on!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Diddy smiled broadly and ran right up to DK, and he jumped right into his lap. DK began their fun by grabbing Diddy's arms and lifting him, then he turned him around and blew a playful raspberry right on his butt, just below his tail.

"EEEK! OOOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAAA!" Diddy screamed in laughter as he felt his butt being rumbled by his uncle, swinging his legs back and forth.

Then, the ape turned his nephew back to face him, and he blew another raspberry on his belly, which, despite having three diapers in the way, was enough to rumble into his belly button.

"OOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" the monkey squealed loudly with such high-pitched laughs, "AAAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEEE!"

DK set Diddy into a sitting position in his lap, and he chuckled playfully as he watched his nephew laugh hysterically.

"Now that's my sweet little baby monkey!" the ape chortled, "You are so my little cutey-Diddy-monkey!"

Diddy kept laughing out loud. The raspberries on his belly and butt had driven him up the wall with rumbling ticklishness.

DK knew he had already turned his diapered monkey into a simple "baby" poodle, and he felt very pleased with himself.

"Okay, my little cutie," he chuckled, "I'm sorry if I overdid it so early."

Diddy did his best to stop laughing, and he panted heavily to regain his breath.

"That … was … so … ticklish!" he panted, "I felt as if I was in a tickling baby carrier!"

"It's too bad we didn't bring a baby carrier," said DK, "Other than your suspender-like diaper."

"It's okay, DK. I prefer being on your back, anyway," replied Diddy, "After all, it's very furry and cuddly!"

"Aw, Diddy!" chuckled DK, "I love it when you're on my back, too! It really keeps us both warm."

"It sure does," agreed Diddy.

"So, wanna go on your tire swing, little baby buddy?" offered DK.

"Oh, yes, please!" Diddy answered eccentrically, "Gimme such a playful swing!"

"I would love to!" said DK.

The ape carried his nephew to his tire swing and gently placed him in the tire, sitting down. The monkey stretched his legs forward so that his feet cutely dangled ahead of him. Then, DK stood behind Diddy, pinned his arms behind his back and gave him a gentle push. The tire comfortably rocked Diddy back and forth while his uncle pressed on his back with every swing as if they were on a playground. Diddy smiled gleefully while he enjoyed his pleasant ride.

"Are you enjoying this, my little nephew?" said DK softly.

"This is wonderful!" answered Diddy gleefully, earning a chuckle from DK.

"Mind if I pushed just a little harder for a more monkeyish ride?" the gorilla offered.

"Go right ahead, my big uncle!" said Diddy.

With his permission granted, DK started to push Diddy's back a little harder to make his tire swing ride more playful. Diddy smiled impishly and swung his feet above his face whenever he went as high as the swing would allow him to.

"Wheeeee!" the monkey shouted from time to time in a cute, high-pitched voice.

Diddy felt just like his toddler self with this fun swinging ride, and DK giggled as he treated his nephew to one of his childhood memories.

After a few more minutes, the monkey began to feel dizzy from the swinging, so DK carefully grasped the tire and stopped the swing, then he unpinned Diddy's arms so that he could use them again.

"Feeling tired there, little buddy?" he asked gently.

"Not quite tired, … just a little dizzy," replied Diddy.

"Wanna glass of banana juice?" offered DK.

"Fruitalicious!" giggled Diddy.

DK laughed and poured his nephew a glass of banana juice. Then, he handed the glass to his nephew still sitting in his little tire swing. Diddy happily enjoyed his drink, and DK took the glass back to the kitchen before playfully pulling Diddy off the swing and into a brief hug before setting him on his feet.

* * *

A few hours later, after several playing several more of Diddy's favorite family games from his diaper years, which wrapped up with DK blowing huge kisses all over Diddy's face for several minutes, including their traditional raspberry smooch, the Kongs were now relaxing on their hammock. Both Kongs had brushed their teeth with grape toothpaste, and DK had already showered Diddy with his baby powder "makeup" on his face and diapers and tucked his nimble arms into his diapers for the night. Tiddly had just fallen asleep after playing with the Kongs for a few minutes, and now the primate duo were relaxing comfortably with Diddy sitting cutely on DK's lap and being hugged lovingly by his uncle.

"This has been such a fun night, reliving more of my childhood," sighed Diddy relaxingly, "I'm so happy we're getting to do all of this again."

"Me, too, little buddy," replied DK, "No vacation is complete without childish family fun. It's a part of life for every Kong."

The two grinned at each other, and DK playfully applied Diddy's left diaper mask on his face to cover the left side of his mouth from nose to chin, earning another impish smile from the cute monkey.

"So, do you have any ideas about what we should do tomorrow, little buddy?" asked DK, "Since tomorrow's one of your diaper days, there's more of your childhood we can bring back and enjoy."

"Well, … this has been on my mind for some time, now," said Diddy, "I brought with us one of my more precious gems from my music collection."

"Which one is it, little buddy?" asked an interested DK.

"A few years ago, Ben gave me a custom-made four-disc CD compilation of music from the Melbourne House version of Test Drive Unlimited," explained Diddy.

"Really?" said an amazed DK, "He was able to give you music from a game we can't get."

"Yep! More than four hours of tropical paradise electronic beats!" chuckled Diddy.

"Tropical paradise beats? Wow! I wonder why such a racing game could have that?" said DK.

"From what Ben told me, the game takes place in Hawaii. That's all I know," said Diddy, "Just hearing 'Hawaii' should be enough to explain it, though."

"True," agreed DK, "Hawaii is very tropical, too."

"Because of that, I think this island is the perfect place to listen to that music!" said Diddy, "Maybe we can set up some chairs in front of the house and get out the cooler of sodas, and I can show you some tropical paradise dance moves!"

"They'll especially look cute while you dance in your diapers!" commented DK.

"Yeah!" laughed Diddy, "I can dance just like my toddler self and mix it in with all the dance moves I've learned since then for a more complete package!"

"Sounds like a fruitful idea, little buddy!" agreed DK.

"Yippee!" shouted Diddy, "I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"Ssh," whispered DK, "Tiddly's asleep."

"Oops," said Diddy, realizing he nearly woke his bird, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay, my sweet baby monkey. I know how excited you are. How's about this? Right after breakfast tomorrow morning, we'll set up a picnic area right in front of the house, and you can do your pure monkey dancing for Tiddly and I to enjoy," said DK.

"Oh boy!" whispered Diddy.

DK chuckled and hugged his nephew tighter.

"Okay, my sweet little one," the ape chuckled, "Time for bed."

Diddy sighed, not quite feeling tired out just yet, but he knew he needed some sleep for he could have some energy for dancing tomorrow.

"Okay, my sweet, big ape," the monkey said softly.

DK bounced on their hammock for a few seconds to treat Diddy to a playful baby bounce, making him giggle happily, before he jumped off and landed on their bed. He then wrapped them up to their necks in their blankets to keep themselves warm and comfortable.

"I love you so much, little Diddy-buddy," whispered DK happily.

"I love you so much, too, big Donkey-buddy," replied Diddy adorably.

"Sweet dreams, my little baby," soothed DK.

"Sweet dreams, my big guardian," chuckled Diddy.

"Goodnight, Diddy."

"Goodnight, DK."

With that, the two Kongs closed their eyes and fell asleep with DK tightly hugging Diddy to keep him feeling very warm and cuddly. This was followed by pleasant dreams about tomorrow's plans.

* * *

 _ **Monday, December 5**_

* * *

The sun once again rose over the island, and the jungles were a tropical sight for sore eyes, particularly where the Kongs' campsite was located.

Tiddly was the first to wake up this time around, as he dreamed pleasant dreams about tropical paradise. Once his dream ended, the bird opened his eyes and saw that it was morning. He looked below and found the two Kongs snuggling together in their sleep, which he found very cute.

Not wanting to waste another minute, Tiddly flew down to the Kongs' bed and sang a 'good morning' tune to wake them up. The ears of both primates picked up the delightful sound of his chirping, and they both opened their eyes and looked at Diddy's adorable bird.

"Good morning," Tiddly sang through his chirping.

"Good morning, Tiddly," the Kongs replied with grins on their faces.

"That was such a sweet tune to wake up to," added Diddy.

"I could only think of doing that on a day like this. I don't why, but I just did," chirped Tiddly.

"What a coincidence, since we're in for a music-filled day today," said DK.

"Really?" said an amazed Tiddly.

"Yep!" answered Diddy, "I brought some awesome tropical dance music with us, and I'm gonna do a lot of dancing!"

"We're gonna set up a picnic area in front of the house and enjoy the sunshine, while Diddy puts on a show in his diapers!" added DK.

The three all laughed at the mention of Diddy doing it in his diaper outfit due to today being one of his diaper days. Then, the Kongs sat up and got out of bed, with DK carrying a diaper-dressed Diddy like a baby.

"Since you're gonna need a lot of energy to dance to four hours of tropical electronic dance music, I'm gonna feed ya a couple of bananas and a big cup of banana juice, along with a banana pancake for breakfast!" said DK playfully as he removed Diddy's diaper mask from his face and freed his arms from his diapers.

"YIPPEE!" Diddy screamed in delight at the thought of having such a breakfast like that, earning laughs from DK and Tiddly.

"I'm gonna have a pancake as well, and once we've all had breakfast, we can get our picnic area set up!" continued DK.

"Oh boy!" shouted Diddy in sheer delight.

"Why don't you go ahead and treat your adorable bird to some breakfast while I cook a few pancakes?" said DK.

"Okay, my big pal!" said Diddy as he was let down by DK.

The little monkey poured a few bird seeds into his diaper-gloved hand, and Tiddly instantly flew onto Diddy's shoulder and pecked on his hand to enjoy his breakfast. Diddy giggled cutely while his bird ate his seeds.

A few minutes later, the pancakes were ready, and DK set one on each plate before buttering them and pouring syrup all over them. He then filled two large cups with banana juice and set three bananas next to Diddy's plate.

"Diddy! Breakfast is ready, my cute little buddy!" the ape called for his nephew.

A diaper-uniformed Diddy instantly popped up at the kitchen table and sat down in front of his plate, and his uncle sat next to him.

"Let's dig in!" announced DK.

"Awesome!" replied Diddy, and the two Kongs immediately began eating their breakfast.

As soon as the Kongs ate their breakfast and drank their juice, and Diddy ate his additional bananas to feed him energy, they took turns using the bathroom before brushing their teeth with banana toothpaste, then they started setting up their picnic area in front of the house, with help from Tiddly.

* * *

A little while later, everything was set. Two recliners were set up next to each other in front of the house. There was a big, yellow recliner for DK, and a small, red one for Diddy. A portable cooler, filled with ice cubes and fruit sodas, was brought outside and placed right between the two recliners. For snacks, there was the large wagon-like leaf filled with fruit, that was just a small hop over the circular creek away. A small perch for Tiddly was made on the windowsill to the left of the door, right behind the cooler in between the recliners. The perch was one that could be taken apart and reconstructed at any time. Finally, Diddy brought out his high-quality portable speaker and set it on a small towel to keep the grass from getting it wet, and he connected his MP3 player to it.

"Okay, I think everything's all set," said DK.

"This is gonna be some tropical day!" commented Diddy.

"Ready to start the music, little buddy?" said DK.

"You bet!" replied Diddy, "And I'm ready to dance in my diapers!"

DK laughed at his nephew's humor of wearing his toddler outfit, while the monkey smiled at his uncle and turned on his speaker and his MP3.

"Tiddly?" Diddy called.

Tiddly flew over to Diddy and landed on his shoulder.

"Would you like to do the honors, my little bird?" the monkey said with a proud voice.

"I'd be delighted!" chirped Tiddly as he grasped the MP3 with his talons and set it down next to the speaker.

The monkey turned the speaker's volume up so that it could clearly be heard throughout the campsite, and he backed away towards DK, while Tiddly pressed the "play" button on Diddy's MP3.

In an instant, Gavin Parker's "Test Drive Unlimited" music started playing through the speaker. The first track was a drum and bass beat, "Into Tomorrow," which instantly got Diddy bending his knees. This little monkey was quite a drum and bass fanatic!

As soon as the drums started, Diddy was doing his ever-so-awesome monkey dance moves and acrobatics, including his Super Smash Bros. taunts. DK found it extremely adorable to watch his nephew dance like this in his diaper outfit.

Diddy danced like this on every drum and bass track, while he relaxed himself and took it easy on the slower tunes. He occasionally rested in his small recliner and helped himself to a cherry-flavored soda so he could refresh himself. To the delight of both him and DK, every single song fit in perfectly well with the environment they were vacationing in. Diddy certainly hadn't called these songs "tropical paradise-worthy" for nothing. Every track made the Kongs think about the tropical island they were on, while certain other songs, like "C-Breeze" and "Morning Glow" made them think about their family relationship and everlasting togetherness. Diddy also had a soft spot for "Stratosphere," "Never Look Back," "Fullthrottle Coaster," and "Reflections."

While Diddy relaxed himself during some of the slower beats, he and DK cuddled together in the ape's big recliner, and they had pleasant snacks from the fruit wagon, along with occasional cups of banana juice and orange juice.

Then, after more than two and a half hours, came Diddy's favorite song on the playlist, "Tuesday."

"Yes!" the monkey shouted excitedly as he heard the first few seconds of "Tuesday."

Diddy was immediately doing his Super Smash Bros. victory breakdance, jumping from foot to foot while placing one of his diaper-gloved hands below his chin and the other right above his head. This was one of his favorite dance moves, and he did it for the duration of the song's opening.

Then, when the drums started playing, the simian started doing more of his childhood jump-dance moves, such as standing upside down on his hands and clapping his feet together like hands. As the song progressed, he combined many of his childhood moves with his more recognizable moves that everyone else would see him do nowadays. DK watched every second of Diddy's complete package of past and present moves as he danced to "Tuesday."

"Tuesday" ran for more than five minutes before the song ended, and this was followed by a song with a slower rhythm, which prompted Diddy to sit down adorably on the wet grass to get some rest.

A couple of songs later, "Hamakua Kisses," started playing, which was Diddy's second most-favorite on the list, and like he did to "Tuesday," he went hyperactive with his dancing and combined the moves from his diapers years with the moves of more recent years, much to DK's delight.

After "Hamakua Kisses," another forty-seven minutes of music still remained, and by now Diddy was tiring himself out, be he still had enough energy to dance to at least one more drum and bass tune.

Even though there were two drum and bass tracks left, Diddy saved his energy for the latter of the two, "Papa Lani," and he was again going at it with his dancing, although not as hyper as he had done with "Tuesday" or "Hamakua Kisses."

Two more songs were left, and afterward, it was all over, and the MP3 stopped playing once it returned to the top of the list, awaiting its user's next move.

At this point, Diddy had just about worn himself to the point of exhaustion. He slowly walked over to his MP3 player and turned it off, along with his speaker, then he picked them up and gently tossed them onto his recliner before cutely climbing up DK's legs and into his lap. The ape instantly pampered his tired nephew with hugs, cuddles, kisses and a lot of family love. Diddy resisted none of it. He gladly accepted his uncle's loving, furry hugs. He felt as though the only place he could nap was in DK's lap with his muscular arms and knees as the blanket for his nimble body.

"That was such a lovely show you put on, my cute little monkey," DK spoke gently to his "baby" nephew, who smiled happily into his uncle's eyes.

"Thanks, big Donkey-buddy," the monkey said tiredly as he tried to keep his eyes open.

"Please don't try to keep your eyes open, little Diddy-buddy," soothed DK, "You need a nice, warm nap with me. Let my fur be your blanket."

Diddy's smile grew broader. He was happy to oblige.

DK bent his knees upward to lift Diddy's feet upward, and he lovingly wrapped one arm around his chest with his other arm cushioning his feet, much to the little monkey's delight. In an instant, his feet felt as warm as their bed.

Tiddly quietly flew over to one of the arms of DK's recliner, and he watched with a smile as Diddy was cuddled and blanketed by DK.

"How did you like the music?" the little monkey spoke softly as he was beginning to close his eyes.

"It was all fantastic," DK replied gently, "It felt just like our big tropical paradise."

Tiddly chirped softly in agreement.

Diddy smiled as he heard their words (and chirps, in Tiddly's case), and he closed his eyes while he sighed in comfort.

DK then blew a very gentle, loving kiss on his nephew's cheek, with Diddy responding with a soft moan of pleasure as he partially opened his eyes again to look up at his uncle.

"I love you so much, my sweet uncle DK," Diddy said in a cute, soft voice.

"I love you so much, too, my sweet nephew Diddy," DK replied soothingly with a smile.

"Love me, DK," the monkey whispered faintly to his uncle, "Pamper me. Snuggle me. Make me your baby."

"With pleasure, my sweet baby boy," replied DK, and he kissed Diddy's face all over for several minutes until the cute simian closed his eyes with a big smile plastered on his face, "Let's have some shuteye, my precious little Diddy-monkey. Let the sound of the waterfall soothe you. Let the sound of my breathing lull you."

Diddy allowed the sound of the waterfall behind the house to soothe his senses, while his uncle's steady breathing rocked him like a lullaby. Before long, the little monkey was fast asleep in DK's loving hold.

DK leaned back in his chair and continued to hold Diddy to keep him asleep, and soon he rested his left cheek on Diddy's right cheek and fell asleep as well. Soon, both of them started snoring as the constant sounds of the waterfall and the circular creek soothed them into a deep sleep.

With both Kongs asleep, Tiddly smiled as he admired the adorable sight of an ape and his monkey snuggling together in a family nap. Then, he quietly sneaked off into the jungle to fetch something to surprise them with later.

* * *

A few hours later, the Kongs woke up from their family nap and smiled at each other as they admired the peaceful scenery around them.

"Hey there, little buddy," whispered DK.

"Hey, big buddy," replied Diddy.

"Did you enjoy our family snuggle?" asked DK.

"I sure did," answered Diddy, "How about you?"

"I enjoyed it, too," said DK.

The two exchanged more smiles, then they yawned and stretched their arms before standing up. Their feet got soaked from the wet grass on the ground, but they didn't mind.

"Hey, where's Tiddly?" asked Diddy, noticing that his bird was nowhere to be seen.

"Hmm, I think he must have ventured into the jungle to find us something to eat," assumed DK, "He did do that once last year."

"I guess so," agreed Diddy, "So, … I guess, since we've got maybe an hour or so to kill before dinner, wanna give me a piggyback ride?"

"That sounds like the perfect reward for your monkey dancing, little buddy," chuckled DK, "Hop right on, my beautiful little baby!"

Diddy giggled and hopped onto DK's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. His legs and feet cutely nestled on the fur of his uncle's back, giving him warming sensations.

"Ready for our daily piggyback adventure?" said DK playfully.

"I'm always ready for a piggyback ride on you!" chortled Diddy, "Let's go exploring toddler-style!"

"You got it, my baby monkey! Off we go!" announced DK, and he ran on all fours into the northeastern jungle.

The ape grabbed onto the long grass ceiling and started climbing on it to playfully rock Diddy side-to-side. The monkey's feet clung tightly onto the fur of the ape's back as he hung on tightly and was rocked from side-to-side with every move made by DK's arms.

After a five-minute-long grass climb, DK released his hands from the grass and came down to the ground, and he walked on all fours towards the rainbow waterfalls of fruit juice, which was one of their favorite places on the island. They wanted to watch the rainbow streams joining into a large white stream that flowed into the jungle.

A minute later, the two Kongs arrived at the rainbow waterfalls, and DK sat down next to where the multicolored streams joined to form a large white stream of water. Diddy kept his arms wrapped around his uncle's neck and playfully swung his legs back and forth.

"I really liked that music you danced to, little buddy," said DK softly to his "baby" nephew, "It seemed to all fit right in with this wonderful island we're on."

"I agree," said Diddy happily, "I love that music. Not only are there certain songs that I can't stop dancing to, but there are also certain songs that make me think about our togetherness … and how much we love each other as family."

"I see what you mean, little Diddy-buddy," said DK, "How much we never like to be separate, … how we wish we could be together and cuddling forever."

"We could be playing 'Donkey Kong Country Returns,' and I'd have that paradise-like music in my head," said Diddy, "I often wonder if it could mix in well with the jungle sounds of our music?"

"Maybe … some of those songs," said DK.

"There's something about that game that really makes me wanna snuggle with you all the time," added Diddy.

"I feel the same way about that game, my sweet monkey," agreed DK, "We could play just about any level of the game, and I'd be wanting to have you snuggle warmly into my fur."

"Aww, DK," sighed Diddy happily as his heart sank calmly in family love.

"You're my sweet, precious little monkey, Diddy," chuckled DK, and he pulled his nephew forward by grabbing his wrists and kissed him right on the cheek.

Diddy smiled broadly as his uncle kissed him lovingly.

"I love you so much, my wonderful, little Diddy Kong," said DK soothingly.

"I love you so much, too, my wonderful, big Donkey Kong," replied Diddy in a cute voice.

The two watched the rainbow waterfalls for a few more minutes, before they noticed the skies turning from blue to orange-purple, indicating that a colorful sunset was about to begin.

"Hey, DK, let's head over to the western beach so we can get a clear view of the sunset," suggested Diddy, "I wouldn't mind being late for dinner just for that."

DK chuckled playfully, feeling joyful about his nephew's idea.

"Okay, my beautiful baby. One colorful sunset just for us coming right up!" he announced in a playful voice.

"Yippee!" replied Diddy excitedly.

DK stood back up and ran on all fours back into the jungle, while Diddy clung onto his neck while comfortably resting on his back for another piggyback cruise in his diapers.

* * *

It took them a while to reach the beach on the west coast of the island, but once they got there, the sunset was in full swing, coating the beach in orange light. DK sat down in the sand, while Diddy once again snuggled on his uncle's back, with his toddler outfit cutely making him look like his toddler self.

"It's so … beautiful," said Diddy in a soft, cute voice that DK couldn't help but smile at.

"It's just as beautiful … as you are cute and sweet," the ape said lovingly to his nephew.

Diddy blushed and smiled widely, "Aww, DK!"

"You're my sweet baby monkey, … so you deserve so much family love from your uncle," said DK kindly, "C'mhere, my wonderful, little Diddy Kong!"

With that, DK lifted Diddy off his back, over his head, and down onto his lap, before treating him to a snuggling hug. Diddy let out some happy giggles as his uncle playfully cuddled him as if he was his baby boy. The ape then blew a raspberry kiss of family love right on his right cheek.

"EEEKEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" Diddy laughed happily as his uncle pampered him with love.

"Cootchie cootchie coo, little buddy!" chuckled DK.

"Oh, DK! You're so sweet!" giggled Diddy.

"You're so sweet, too, Diddy!" replied DK, "You're my precious little baby boy!"

The two primates kissed each others' faces for a few minutes, then they relaxed and cuddled together as they watched the sunset throughout the evening.

* * *

It was nearly bedtime by the time the Kongs returned to their vacation house after admiring the sunset while adoring each other, but that wasn't going to stop them from having a delightful dinner!

The moment they came in through the door, something caught them off guard …

"SURPRISE!" came a happy bird chirp as Tiddly stood on the kitchen table, surrounded by two glasses of iced coconut milk and two plates, each filled with a fruit sandwich, made from banana bread and one of each of their fruits.

The Kongs looked at the dinner Tiddly made for them, and they both gasped in amazement. The set looked so tasty, and they were so impressed that Diddy's little bird could pull this off.

"WOW!" both primates yelled in excitement, "THIS IS AWESOME!"

"Tiddly, how ever did you manage this!?" Diddy added with excitement in his voice.

"Why, with fruits and coconuts from the jungle, of course!" chirped Tiddly proudly, "Do you like it?"

"It looks so good!" said DK, "Say, little buddy, wanna dig in!?"

"Nothing's gonna hold me back from something like this!" replied Diddy happily.

"Bon appétit!" all three shouted together as the two Kongs sat down at the table and started enjoying their fruit sandwiches and coconut milk.

Both primates found Tiddly's fruit sandwiches to be so delicious, and the coconut milk was very refreshing … and cold, given the ice cubes that were in their glasses. Words couldn't describe how enjoyable they found their dinner. It was such a perfect meal that they wished they hadn't eaten it so quickly.

"That was so good!" said Diddy happily after they finished their meal.

"It was, little buddy!" agreed DK, "I think we have your adorable bird to thank!"

Diddy turned to Tiddly and gently pulled him in for a hug.

"Thanks so much, Tiddly, for this awesome dinner!" the monkey said joyfully.

Tiddly smiled and replied, "You're very welcome, buddies! Anything just for you two!"

The bird chirped cutely as he returned the hug around Diddy's neck, while DK watched the two little animals embracing each other. He thought the sight was so adorable.

"You should do this again sometime," said Diddy as they disengaged, "Those sandwiches were so good!"

"Thanks, Diddy! I'd be happy to do it again sometime soon!" Tiddly chirped as Diddy grabbed a few bird seeds and held them in his hand.

Tiddly pecked on Diddy's hand and enjoyed his seed dinner, making Diddy laugh as the pecking once again tickled his hand.

"Okay, little buddy. Time to get ready for bed," announced DK.

"Okay, big buddy," replied Diddy, "Thanks again, Tiddly!"

"You're welcome, Diddy!" chirped Tiddly as the Kongs went into the bathroom.

DK and Diddy took turns using the toilet, then they brushed their teeth with banana toothpaste before reentering the living room.

"Well, little buddy, this has been some tropical day," commented DK.

Diddy suddenly remembered something …

"Jumpin' banana bugs! DK, we left the recliners and my music outside!" he panicked, "We gotta get them back in!"

"Don't worry, Diddy," chirped Tiddly, "I brought your player and speaker back in after I came back from the jungle and found the house empty."

"Oh," said Diddy as he sighed in relief and relaxed himself.

"We just have to get the recliners, little buddy," assured DK, "I'll head out and bring them in."

"Okay, big buddy," replied Diddy as his uncle went outside.

A minute later, both DK's and Diddy's recliners had been folded and put away near the front door, and the ape rejoined his nephew just as Tiddly flew into his nest after a quick drink of water.

"I'm gonna get some shuteye," the bird chirped cutely, "Have a pleasant sleep, buddies."

"You, too, Tiddly," replied Diddy, "Goodnight, buddy."

"Goodnight," chirped Tiddly as he closed his eyes and fell asleep in his nest.

"Well, little Diddy-buddy, we've got the rest of the evening to ourselves," said DK as he sat down on the edge of the bed and grabbed the baby powder, "Time for your nightly baby shower."

Diddy giggled and closed his eyes, and the next thing he felt was DK rubbing the baby powder all over his face and diapers to apply his babyish scent and bedtime face makeup. The monkey instantly felt impish with pride again. He couldn't wait to snuggle to sleep with his uncle again in his diaper uniform just like his toddler years.

Once the baby powder makeup had covered Diddy's face from nose to chin, he opened his eyes and looked into DK's eyes as the two smiled at each other.

"Time for snuggle monkeys, my sweet, little baby Diddy," whispered DK soothingly.

Diddy smiled broadly as his uncle tucked his nimble arms into his diapers for the night, and the ape pulled his nephew onto his lap for the snuggling hug that would last throughout the whole night as they slept.

"Your dancing was really great, little Diddy-buddy," whispered DK as he slid to the other side of the bed with his knees, holding Diddy in his arms, "It was especially cute with your diaper uniform on."

Diddy blushed and smiled very proudly, and he allowed his uncle and smooch him on the forehead.

DK then lied down with his head on the pillows, and he wrapped them both in their blankets to complete their snuggling embrace that would last throughout the night.

"I love you so much, little Diddy-buddy," the ape whispered.

"I love you so much, too, big Donkey-buddy," replied Diddy in a cute whisper.

"Sweet dreams, my little nephew," said DK as Diddy yawned.

"Sweet dreams, my uncle," said Diddy as he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Diddy."

"Goodnight, DK."

Once Diddy was fast asleep, DK closed his eyes and fell asleep as well, snuggling his "baby" nephew throughout the night.

* * *

 _ **Tuesday, December 6**_

* * *

Clouds filled the skies over the supernatural island, but they showed little to no chance of rain until at least the afternoon hours.

DK woke up after having a pleasant dream about cuddling Diddy to no end, and he just so happened to look at Diddy sleeping adorably in his arms, which he found so cute he wished he didn't have to wake him up, but he knew his nephew couldn't sleep forever. They had more tropical paradise fun awaiting them.

Without another moment's hesitation, DK kept one arm wrapped around Diddy's back and used the other arm to tickle his little feet. Diddy instantly started giggling in his sleep as he felt his feet being tickled.

"Cootchie cootchie coo, little buddy," the ape whispered playfully, "Time to rise and shine, my sweet, little Diddy-monkey."

Diddy slightly opened one of his eyes, and he realized that the tickling on his feet was coming from DK trying to wake him up.

"It's morning, little buddy," DK whispered in Diddy's ear, "Time to wake up, my beautiful baby."

Diddy opened both of his eyes and continued to giggle, "DeeheeheeheeKahahahahahay!"

"There we go, my little monkey," teased DK playfully as he stopped tickling Diddy's feet, "Good morning, my wonderful, little Diddy Kong."

"Good morning, my big, wonderful Donkey Kong," Diddy replied happily as he kept giggling from the ticklishness on his feet.

"Did you have pleasant dreams, little buddy?" asked DK just as Tiddly woke up in his nest.

"I sure did, big buddy," replied Diddy, "How about you?"

"I had pleasant dreams, too," said DK.

"Awesome!" chuckled Diddy.

Tiddly then came down and greeted his two primate buddies.

"Good morning, you two snuggle monkeys," he chirped playfully.

"Good morning, my sweet bird," Diddy replied, "Did you have pleasant dreams, too?"

"Yep!" chirped Tiddly, "They've gotten me ready for a new day!"

The Kongs laughed and sat up on their bed as DK unwrapped the blankets from them and freed Diddy's arms from his diapers.

"Well, at least today's not a diaper day," said Diddy as he felt that stiff feeling on his shoulders again from not moving them all night.

"Ya got that right, little buddy," chuckled DK, "But before you take them off, it's time for our breakfast!"

"Oh boy!" replied Diddy, "Can we have some cereal this morning, please!?"

"Of course, we can, little buddy!" answered DK.

"Yippee!" shouted Diddy excitedly as he jumped off DK's lap and ran straight for a chair at the kitchen table.

DK joined Diddy in the kitchen area and grabbed two glass cereal bowls that had previously been rinsed and washed, and he poured banana cereal into both bowls and coated them with coconut milk from one of the coconuts they had collected and stored in the refrigerator. Then, he handed Diddy a spoon and took another for himself, and the two sat next to each other and enjoyed their delicious breakfast.

"This coconut milk really makes banana cereal way more enjoyable than regular milk does!" commented Diddy as his taste buds delighted in the combination of banana cereal and coconut milk.

"It sure does, little buddy!" agreed DK.

Soon, the two primates finished their breakfast, and Diddy grabbed his tank top and rushed into the bathroom so he could take off his diaper uniform, have a fresh shower and brush his teeth.

The monkey was in and out in just ten minutes, smelling like mangoes and wearing his tank top and cap. He set his long-sleeved shirt and diaper outfit next to the bed.

"You really love that mango shampoo, doncha, little buddy?" commented DK as he took in the scent of Diddy's fur.

"Yep! It's so soothingly fruity!" chuckled Diddy playfully.

DK giggled and walked into the bathroom, and Diddy soon heard the sound of the shower running.

"I guess it's about time he took a shower," the monkey said to himself, recalling that DK hadn't really taken a shower throughout their vacation yet, "He must have been simply washing himself with soap every morning and every night."

Diddy sat down at the kitchen table and poured a few bird seeds out of the seed bag.

"Oh, Tiddly!" he sang.

Tiddly immediately landed on Diddy's shoulder and pecked on his hand containing the seeds, making Diddy giggle ticklishly as his pet enjoyed his breakfast.

Ten minutes later, DK emerged from the bathroom, also smelling like mangoes.

"Whaddaya know, we're smelling identical today!" commented Diddy playfully.

"Yep!" chuckled DK, "Couldn't resist, little buddy!"

Diddy laughed, and Tiddly finished his breakfast so that they could begin another day of tropical paradise. The little monkey put his backpack on, and DK opened the door.

All three went outside and looked up at the gray skies.

"I don't know what you're thinking, big buddy, but I think it might rain this afternoon," assumed Diddy.

"Hmm, it does look like it might rain later," agreed DK, "But for now, I'd say we go exploring for a while, at least while it's still dry."

"You know I don't mind getting wet, DK," said Diddy.

"I don't mind getting wet, either, Diddy," replied DK.

"But Tiddly does," sighed Diddy, looking at his bird.

Tiddly, hovering right over the Kongs, sighed and nodded his head to confirm what Diddy had just said.

"Well, how about this: since Diddy and I like to spend lots of time outdoors, if it starts raining, Tiddly, you can come back here and make yourself comfortable in the house, and we'll be back this afternoon," said DK thoughtfully.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," agreed Diddy.

Tiddly nodded his head and chirped, "Okay."

"I really feel bad that you don't like rain, Tiddly," sighed DK.

"I know, DK," chirped Tiddly, "But I shouldn't let that stop you from having so much fun with each other."

DK and Diddy smiled at their bird. They thought he was being very generous.

"That's very nice of you, Tiddly," said Diddy.

"After all, you two should have as much family fun together as you can," Tiddly continued, "You're both perfect for each other as an uncle and nephew."

DK wrapped an arm around Diddy's back and pulled him closer to his side for a family cuddle.

"Well, little buddies," said DK, earning some giggles from Diddy and Tiddly, "I'd say we all get going while we have time to do it as a threesome."

"Okay, big buddy," said Diddy, "Let's go!"

Tiddly chirped in agreement, and the three all journeyed into the northwestern jungle.

* * *

The Kongs explored the northwest jungle for a few hours and found lots of interesting plants to gaze at, none of which could be found on Kongo Bongo. Diddy occasionally took out his explorer gear and studied the plants so he could find out what made them look so beautiful. DK was happy to join in on Diddy's plant studies, having found them to be quite fun.

Later on, the primates and their bird soon came across a small area of banana trees. The bananas were pretty high up, so Tiddly flew up to the top of one tree, while DK and Diddy each climbed on another tree.

"These jungles are just so dreamy, I really wish we were living here," said Diddy.

"Me, too, … but on Kongo Bongo, they're always gonna need us," said DK.

Diddy sighed. He seriously considered making this island his and DK's second home now.

The trio collected some more bananas to add to their precious banana collection. Then, just as they came back down to the ground, the heavens opened and the rain started coming down.

"Well, … I knew it was gonna happen sooner or later," sighed Diddy.

Tiddly shivered as the rain drops hit him like boulders.

"I'm … g-gonna go b-ba-back inside," he chirped as he shivered from wetness.

"Okay, Tiddly," replied Diddy sadly as he watched his bird slowly fly back to their house.

The monkey felt sorry for his bird, and he thought of doing something for him. DK noticed Diddy's thoughtful face and could tell he was thinking about Tiddly.

"I can see you wanna do something for him, doncha, little buddy?" the ape said kindly to his nephew.

"Yeah," replied Diddy, "I think we should give him something."

"That sounds like a very nice idea," said DK, "How's about we give him something from the beach, like a coconut or a seashell?"

"I was thinking about a small leaf for his nest so he could enjoy warmer sleeps," said Diddy, "He can take it with him back to Kongo Bongo once Christmastime approaches, and he can protect himself from the cold that's arriving there."

"That's a great idea, little buddy," replied DK, "How generous of you to do something so nice for you little pet."

Diddy chuckled, "Thanks, DK."

"No need to thank me, little buddy. After all, it was your bright mind that came up with that brilliant idea," said DK.

Diddy chuckled, and the pair set off to find the perfect leaf for Tiddly's nest.

* * *

A short while later, the two Kongs had ventured south to the western jungle, but the rain started to fall heavier, and DK had to cuddle Diddy in his arms to keep him as dry as possible, but to little avail.

"Even though we may not mind getting wet, I don't think either of us had this in mind today," said Diddy.

"But look at the bright side, little buddy," said DK, "Whenever it rains, these jungles turn into a beautiful tropical rainforest."

Diddy looked at the higher points of the trees where the vines were hanging, and he could tell his uncle was right. The jungle did look so much like a Brazilian rainforest, and he had to admit that it looked very pretty.

"This place can be a tropical paradise even when it rains," the monkey sighed happily to himself.

"See, I told ya, little Diddy-buddy!" chuckled DK.

"Oh, DK!" giggled Diddy.

The Kongs looked around to admire the beauty of their surroundings. Everything was just gorgeous for it to be a rainy day.

Then, Diddy looked to his left and found a giant pile of tiny green leaves, all of which seemed to be the right size for Tiddly. They were sheltered from the rain in a tree tunnel that DK was too big to fit in.

"Hey, DK, can I look at those leaves, please?" asked Diddy.

"Sure, little buddy. I'll be right here," replied DK, and he sat down and gave his nephew a gentle push on his back towards the small tree tunnel.

The hole was just the perfect size for Diddy to crawl into, and soon he found himself in a dimly-lit tunnel filled with tiny leaves.

"Jumpin' jungle berries," he whispered in astonishment, "This island really is full of surprises."

As the ceiling wasn't high enough for him to stand up, the monkey kept crawling through the tunnel in search of the perfect leaf.

Hardly a moment later, the monkey fixed his eyes on a tiny, greenish-yellow leaf that was just about the size of Tiddly's body. He thought the leaf looked adorable, and he could only be sure that it was just perfect for his beloved pet bird.

"This leaf is nothing short of perfect for my sweet pet," he said to himself thoughtfully as he slowly picked up the leaf from the ground and placed it in a small pocket within his backpack.

With his leaf now stored with him, Diddy turned himself around and walked back out of the tunnel. DK was still sitting where he had been when the monkey went into the tunnel. The ape smiled the instant he saw his beloved nephew cutely peak his head out of the tunnel, and the monkey adorably smiled back and ran on all fours towards him with his smile plastered on his face.

"There you are, my little buddy!" DK chuckled as Diddy jumped onto his lap and hugged him, "Did you get the leaf you wanted?"

"I sure did!" replied Diddy happily, "And I can't wait to give it to Tiddly!"

"Well then, little Diddy-buddy, let's head back to our house and get out of the rain."

"Sure thing, big Donkey-buddy!" said Diddy, and he jumped right over DK's head and clung onto his back, wrapping his arms around his neck, "Mind as well do our piggyback ride now if there's a chance the rain may pour heavily this evening."

"Tomorrow's an all-day piggyback ride for you, little Diddy-buddy!" chuckled DK, "Hopefully it won't pour rain on us like it did this past Tuesday."

"Hopefully not," agreed Diddy, "Although getting drenched in my diapers did feel kinda fun!"

Both Kongs laughed, and DK carried Diddy back to their house to dry off.

* * *

Less than twenty minutes later, the Kongs arrived back at their campsite, and DK opened the door and brought himself and his nephew into the house before closing the door. Tiddly was on one of the couch arms with a tiny cloth wrapped around himself.

"Hey, little buddy!" Diddy greeted his bird, "I've got something for you!"

"Really!?" chirped Tiddly excitedly.

DK sat down on the couch, and Diddy jumped off his uncle's back and sat next to him.

"Hop on!" the monkey patted his own legs to motion for Tiddly to hop onto his lap.

The bird hopped right onto his owner's knees, and the monkey took off his backpack and opened his small pocket and presented the small greenish-yellow leaf he had found in the narrow tree tunnel.

Tiddly took one look at the leaf and gasped in amazement.

"Is that … f-for me?" he chirped in slight confusion.

"Yep!" answered Diddy happily, "It's to keep you warm in your sleep. When we go back to Kongo Bongo for Christmas, you can wrap it around yourself to keep yourself warm and comfy so the cold winter doesn't bother you every night."

Tiddly thought that sounded very thoughtful. He couldn't thank Diddy enough for this gift.

Diddy carefully handed the leaf to his bird, and the little pet grasped it with his wings and wrapped it around his back to see how it worked. To his delight, his back felt very warm as the leaf soothed his body. He smiled up at his best friend whom had adopted him.

"This feels so nice," he chirped happily, "Thank you so much, Diddy."

"You're very welcome, my sweet bird," replied Diddy gently, "No tropical paradise vacation for a couple of Kongs is complete without a gift to a family pet."

Tiddly smiled broadly and blushed as he felt Diddy's owner-to-pet love sinking into his heart.

"Consider this your early Christmas present, lil' guy," finished Diddy.

Tiddly chirped happily in acceptance, and Diddy hugged his loyal bird with both hands.

"Who wants a snack from the fruit wagon?" DK offered Diddy, "The fruit's best when it's wet. The rain's the perfect opportunity."

"I'm in," replied Diddy playfully.

"One fruit-filled lunch coming right up!" announced DK.

"Even though you just called it a snack?" said Diddy.

"Well, I only just looked at the clock a few seconds ago and suddenly realized it was noon," DK excused.

Diddy and Tiddly broke into laughter, while DK chuckled to himself and stepped back outside to grab some fruit from the wagon-like leaf.

A moment later, the ape came back in with some cherries and mangoes.

"Want some cherries and mangoes, little buddy?" he asked his nephew.

Tiddly hopped off Diddy's lap as he anticipated how the monkey would react to cherries.

"OH BOY! CHERRIES!? YIIIPPEEEE!" he screamed in pure delight, "MANGOES!? TOTALLY FRUITALICIOUS!"

All three laughed out loud for a while and just about lost their breaths for a few minutes before they composed themselves. DK then handed Diddy a few cherries and mangoes, and both primates started feeding on their sweet fruits.

* * *

Over the next six hours, the Kongs treated themselves to some TV to keep themselves dry from the rain. Television seemed to be the only thing to keep the indoors a fun place to be during the afternoon. They managed to catch a few reruns of "Donkey Kong Country" TV episodes, which greatly satisfied both of them. They even tuned to a nature-themed channel to watch a documentary about tropical rainforests around the world, which they both found very interesting. They learned about the many plants and animals that lived in tropical rainforests, and their importance of their existence. Later, just before dinnertime, another surprise awaited Diddy in his backpack; there was something in there he had not yet noticed since before their vacation even started …

The little monkey was digging through his backpack just for the heck of it, while DK was searching through more channels, … then …

He felt his hand touch something that felt like a disc.

"What the heck?" he said to himself with an expression of pure confusion as he pulled the disc out of his backpack and looked at it.

DK scooted over to Diddy and spotted the disc in his hand. The monkey turned the disc to its front side and found some writing on it …

" _Hey, sweetie! Thought I'd give ya an early Christmas present for you and DK to watch while you're away! I think you're gonna love this!_

 _Love,_

 _Dixie_

 _P.S. We're gonna miss you while you're away."_

"It's from Dixie," said Diddy as he looked at the bottom of the front side and found more writing that said …

" _SPEEDIAPOLIS 500 HIGHLIGHTS"_

The monkey's eyes widened as he realized what the DVD contained, and he assumed it must have been from this year's Speediapolis 500, the opening round of the Enthusia Professional Cup season back in February.

"Hey, DK, … I think I may have found us something pleasant to watch tonight," commented Diddy.

"But … we don't have a DVD player with us, little buddy," said DK confusingly.

"Wait a minute," said Diddy, and he searched his backpack again until he found his small, portable DVD player that he also didn't know was in there, "Jumpin' jungle berries!"

"I guess I was wrong," said DK jokingly.

"You don't suppose we could try connecting this to the TV, could we?" said Diddy.

"Well, … it's worth a try," replied DK, and he took the portable DVD player and searched the back of the TV until he found a few ports, one of which he plugged the player's cable into.

"Hmm, I guess so," said Diddy.

"We'll have dinner first, then you can put your diaper pajamas on," said DK.

Diddy smiled impishly, "Then we can watch the DVD?"

"Yep!" chuckled DK.

"Awesome!" giggled Diddy, feeling like he couldn't wait to watch the highlights of him winning his third Speediapolis 500.

The Kongs had banana sandwiches for dinner, accompanied by coconut milk and orange juice, which delighted both of their taste buds. Diddy then fed Tiddly his bird seed dinner before going into the bathroom to put on his red long-sleeved shirt, diaper outfit and diaper gloves for the night, since he and DK didn't plan on going back out tonight as long as the rain continued.

Diddy was just coming out of the bathroom after taping the back extension of his uniform diaper to his "Nintendo" cap's brim, and he set his tank top next to his "necktie-sleeve" shirt, which he knew he would be wearing tomorrow along with his suspender diaper. The monkey was once again grinning impishly as he admired himself being dressed as his five-year-old self.

"Well, my sweet little buddy, ready to watch some highlights?" asked DK as he turned on Diddy's portable DVD player.

"Oh, am I ever!" answered Diddy excitedly as he sat down on the couch.

Tiddly flew over to Diddy and landed on his knees, while DK put the DVD in the player before sitting on the couch, right next to his diapered nephew.

In just a few seconds, the DVD's menu loaded, and DK pressed the "Play" button.

 _The TV then started showing the highlights of the 2016 Speediapolis 500, starting with the race's start as the grid lights went off and eleven cars, with Diddy driving one of them, took off from their grid positions to begin the opening round of the 2016 season. Tails had started on pole position, seemingly picking up where he left off after winning the 2015 championship, but soon the whole field was fighting for the lead throughout the early stages._

 _Ben **(DiddyKF1)** and Al Reder, Jr. (both of whom were in their last Speediapolis 500) were consistent front runners throughout the first half of the race. At one point, it looked as though Reder, whom had taken the lead from Diddy on lap 34, was about to build up a small lead, but the safety car was deployed when Greg Richards crashed his Audi R8 into the wall in turn three. This forced everyone into the pits for tires and fuel. Luckily for Diddy, his crew, led by DK's guidance, got him out of the pits first, with Tails coming out second, and when the green flag flew for the restart a few laps later, it was a wild ten-car show as the race hit quarter distance._

Diddy was enjoying watching himself drive the Speediapolis Ring like a master in his Xanavi Nismo GT-R. Looking at himself from the outside, he thought he looked like he had been doing this for years. He could remember that DK's and Dixie's worries about his life being at risk whenever he did this was still on his mind at the time, since it had only been over a week since that horrendous crash on that same track during the first day of practice, but on the outside, nobody took any notice of it. The fans were all expecting him to dominate like it was another simple task for him, while the broadcasters in the booth were calling him one of Enthusia's 21st Century masters as they watched him drive flawlessly around the 2.498-mile quad-oval speedway, with other past champions and potential future superstars of the next generation all keeping up with him and providing competition for everyone so that it seemed as if they all had an opportunity to lead a lap and get those five bonus points towards the Professional Cup championship.

"There was so much on my mind that day," Diddy recalled to DK, keeping an interested Tiddly on his lap.

"You told me that after the race, I remember, little buddy," replied DK, "I'm sure Dixie must have been worrying about you throughout the whole race."

"I'm sure she was, too, and I couldn't stop thinking about her from time-to-time after that nasty crash I had during practice for this race," added Diddy.

"But you were able to keep your focus on the race, just like I told you just before the race began," said DK warmly.

Diddy chuckled, "You gotta be at a certain mental state just to do this."

DK playfully lifted Diddy onto his lap, with the monkey holding Tiddly in his arms.

"No wonder I said to her that the world wouldn't want me to quit," Diddy said quietly, earning a gentle hug and face rub from DK.

"We may always worry about you, little buddy, … but with me by your side, I'm sure you can always pull through and not get seriously hurt," the ape said softly.

"Thanks, big buddy," replied Diddy cutely, "With you as my race engineer, I feel that we can accomplish so much together as long as you take those worries away and replace them with fuel for determination."

"That's my boy," said DK proudly.

Tiddly smiled at Diddy, and the monkey smiled back as the trio continued to watch the highlight show.

 _The next highlight on the reel showed the large number of lead changes during the second quarter of the race, as Diddy, Ben, Sonic, Tails and Reder (who were ALL Professional Cup champions **and** former Speediapolis 500 winners) all shared the lead several times over a period of just 23 laps. It was turning into a battle of the series' current superstars._

 _After the halfway point, things continued to stay intense for the champions up front, but Diddy led the race more constantly than anyone else, which would later earn him another five bonus championship points for leading the most laps._

 _After three rounds of pit stops, Reder seemed to fade back a little, and Knuckles the Echidna started to challenge for the lead, but he never got the lead at any point during the race._

 _Then, on lap 130, Jean Dubois blew his engine, and the Mercedes-Benz crew was done for the day. This brought out the safety car for the second time for several laps before the race went green again._

 _Late in the race, nine cars were still going flat out for the lead, and Sebastian Jürgens managed to surprise everyone in the paddock by getting his Opel Astra into the lead for two laps before Shadow the Hedgehog crashed heavily into the wall in turn two. Thankfully, he emerged unhurt but was extremely furious as he could be seen angrily throwing his steering wheel onto the infield grass where his wrecked Audi had come to a stop. With only Knuckles left in the race for them, things looked dire for the Audi/BMW Racing team._

 _With nine laps to go, the green flag waved for the final time, and the eight remaining cars went full throttle to fight it out for victory in the 58th running of the Speediapolis 500. Ben took the lead for a few laps, but Diddy passed his longtime friend in turn three on lap 196, and Nissan looked set for a 1-2 victory until Sebastian Jürgens managed to steal second from Ben. The young German had no chance of catching Diddy, though. The little monkey was just about on his way to glory._

DK and Diddy felt their hearts beating a little faster as they anticipated watching a replay of their first Enthusia race victory as a driver/engineer combo; … their first victory … together! They smiled at each other as they knew what was coming next …

 _With no one to challenge him for the lead, and maintaining a lead of 1.2 seconds over Jürgens, Diddy ran the final lap of the race like a true champion, and just as he was approaching the finish line, where a large checkered flag was flying over, he blended left towards the inside wall to greet his crew, who were over the pit wall and waiting to wave to their driver. The monkey crossed the line, making his victory official, and he waved to his crew who were congratulating him, while he screamed triumphantly on his radio after hearing from DK that it was over and they had won …_

" _YES! YEAH, HA, HA, HA! YEEEAAAH, HAAAA! YEAH, HA, HA, HA, HA! OH, MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME!"_

 _Diddy then broke into joyful tears and wept into his radio for everyone to hear._

" _GREAT JOB, LITTLE BUDDY!" came DK's voice on Diddy's radio, "OUR FIRST RACE TOGETHER AND WE ARE SO VICTORIOUS! MANY CONGRATULATIONS, LITTLE BUDDY!"_

 _Then came the voice of Nissan/Toyota Racing's lead strategist, whom Ben would be replacing in 2017 …_

" _Fantastic drive, Diddy! That was so spectacular! You're a three-time Speediapolis 500 winner! Three-time winner! Only five other people have ever accomplished that feat! You are an absolute legend, Diddy! Well done!"_

" _Thank you … so much!" cried Diddy while he drove his well-deserved victory lap, "I could never have accomplished that without any of you! I love you all! You're all so awesome, especially you, DK! Thank you!"_

 _Diddy's three teammates, Ben, Sonic and Tails, then pulled up alongside him on either side, and they slowly drove four-wide through the third turn in a team formation. The monkey saw all three of his teammates wave happily at him to give him their congratulations._

" _We all love you, too, little buddy!" Diddy heard his uncle's voice on his radio, "Now get out there and do some awesome donuts! We'll be seeing you on the podium!"_

" _Oh, I will! And I'll see you all there! Heh, heh, heh!" Diddy replied before he drove up to the start/finish line and stopped his Nissan._

 _The fans all cheered for him and waited for him to begin the burnout show. Sure enough, Diddy held down his clutch and revved up his engine, and he began spinning the car around in circles to perform donuts over the start/finish line for thirty seconds before stopping again and holding the clutch down. Then, he revved the engine up before letting go of the clutch to start a burnout. Large clouds of smoke poured from behind his car and created a large smokescreen that everyone wanted to see. Fans who were in the closest seats all went totally berserk!_

 _While Diddy was making his way to the podium (which featured the top-three finishers) with Jürgens (second; his first-ever podium finish) and Ben (third), the broadcast showed Dixie's reaction in the VIP section …_

 _Diddy's girlfriend had burst into happy tears after looking worried about him all race long. She felt so proud of her boyfriend for winning another 500._

Diddy felt so astonished to see his girlfriend's reaction to his victory, and he felt glad to have been able to change her feeling from worry to joyfulness. He felt ready to cry, and DK gently kissed his face to let him know that he felt the same as he did.

"I felt very proud of you after that race," the ape whispered, "It was a proud day for both of us."

"I remember seeing both you and Dixie after the podium press conference," Diddy recalled, "You both had such big smiles on your faces, and you started pampering me with cuddles and kisses right in front of Ben and Sebastian."

DK chuckled at the heartwarming memory, "Not even two weeks after worrying Dixie with that crash, you came right back and won the 500, and we couldn't help but feel so happy that we wanted to cuddle you lovingly all night!"

Diddy giggled, and he wrapped his arms around DK's neck to return his uncle's loving embrace. Tiddly snuggled his head against the monkey's cheek, which Diddy returned with a cute smile as the trio embraced in a group hug.

 _The podium celebration then showed, with Diddy, Sebastian and Ben all standing on the stage, along with Nissan/Toyota Racing's lead strategist joining them on the podium as team representative. Diddy was smiling broadly as the "Donkey Kong Country" theme played in place of the winning driver's national anthem, followed by the Japanese national anthem for the winning team, Nissan/Toyota Racing. Then, the four all received trophies before the three drivers started spraying each other with champagne. Finally, as part of the Speediapolis 500 tradition, Diddy was given the Winner's Quart of Milk for his victory, which he proudly accepted and gulped down his throat for the third time in seven years! Coincidentally, in both of his previous Speediapolis 500 victories, the race had taken place during Mario & Sonic Olympic Winter Game competitions (Vancouver 2010 and Sochi 2014), so this one didn't feel quite as hyped on the video game character side of things as much as it was for Diddy or DK. Sonic and Tails, however, being Diddy's teammates, were both happy for their monkey teammate, and they were among the many who congratulated him and joked around with him during the team's victory party that evening._

At last, the hour-long DVD ended, and DK took the disc out of the player and switched the TV back to normal mode, which brought up yet another boring channel. This prompted him to turn the TV off after disconnecting Diddy's DVD player. The monkey was handed his player back, and he placed both it and his DVD back into his backpack.

"Wow! That was quite a surprise!" the monkey commented.

"It sure was, little buddy!" replied DK, "So, with you in your cute diaper uniform, wanna cuddle in the hammock with me?"

"Sure, big buddy!" answered Diddy excitedly, "After we've brushed our teeth!"

"Well then, let's treat our teeth to some banana mint!" said DK jokingly, earning a laugh from Diddy as they went into the bathroom.

"That was quite a show, Diddy," chirped Tiddly as he flew off Diddy's lap so he could get up.

"I may not have had racing blood born in my genes, but after I was fed some, I became quite a superstar, and look where I stand now in the Enthusia world!" said Diddy proudly.

The three all laughed, and the two Kongs walked into the bathroom to get their teeth brushed … and go in the toilet in turns.

Both primates were out of the bathroom in just a few minutes, with Diddy's diaper uniform still once again strapped on tightly after he had went to the bathroom, keeping him in his toddler looks. Without a moment's hesitation, DK grabbed Diddy and playfully squeezed him in a bear hug, and he jumped right into their hammock for a nice, long family cuddle. The ape then tucked his nephew's arms into his diapers for the night to add to Diddy's nightly impishness.

"You're such a sweet uncle, DK!" chuckled Diddy as his uncle kept an arm wrapped tightly around his chest.

"You're such a sweet nephew, too, Diddy!" DK replied with a chuckle, putting a broad smile on Diddy's face, "You're my sweet baby boy, and now it's time for your bedtime tickles and kisses!"

Diddy's eyes widened in excitement as he anticipated what was to come next …

DK used his free arm to start wiggling Diddy's toes affectionately, making the monkey giggle cutely.

"Ooohoohookeeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheee!" Diddy giggled in pleasure, "Thahahat feeheeheels sohohoho wohohohonderherherherfuhuhuhul!"

"I'm so glad, my baby Diddy," said DK playfully in his nephew's ear, "Tickle those beautiful baby toes!"

Diddy's broad smile was now purely plastered on his face as he continued to giggle in enjoyment. He could never have anticipated himself loving to have DK tickle him constantly again, after he had still hated it two years ago.

"It's time for the raspberry monster to play with your feet, little baby buddy!" teased DK.

Diddy put on one of his excited monkey smiles upon hearing that, and not a second later DK was turning him around so that they were facing each other. The ape playfully lifted his nephew's feet by grasping his ankles, and he smiled as he noticed Diddy's monkey smile of excitement. He knew he was ready to love the upcoming raspberry on his feet, so without a moment's hesitation he sucked Diddy's toes into his mouth and blew a big raspberry.

"OOOHOOHOOKAATEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEE!" Diddy screamed with wild laughter as he absolutely loved the rumbling sensation on both of his feet, "AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAKERHERHERTEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEEE!"

DK released Diddy's saliva-covered toes and smiled down at his nephew, who had saliva leaking from his mouth as a result of his excessive laughter. He thought he looked very cute, … and just like a baby since he was wearing his diaper outfit.

"You're such a cutey-monkey!" the ape chortled as he wiped the saliva off Diddy's feet with a napkin and started nuzzling his face.

"Hehehehehehe! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" Diddy laughed in enjoyment as his uncle pampered him affectionately with tickles, nuzzles … and so much family love!

"How's about we give your belly a tickle?" giggled DK as he turned his free hand towards Diddy's diapers, "Time to tickle those diapers and give you a loving baby tickle!"

Diddy giggled in response to those words, and his uncle immediately started poking at his sides and belly, earning more loud laughs of ticklishness from the adorable monkey.

"EEK! EEEKEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEEE!" the simian laughed impishly from having his belly and sides tickled while wearing his diapers, "GURHURHURHURKEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!"

"Cootchie cootchie coo, little baby monkey!" teased DK with a proud smile, "Tickle, tickle, tickle, my beautiful baby Diddy Kong!"

Diddy felt so much pleasure in this! He hadn't had this much fun with babyish tickling for years, and now that DK was bringing it back, this felt like the most family fun he had enjoyed with his uncle for a very long time.

Then, DK lifted Diddy and blew a playful raspberry right on his belly. Despite there being three diapers protecting his belly, Diddy still felt very rumbled by the raspberry.

"OOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAA! AAAAKAAHAHAHAHAHAHOHOHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! OOOFOHOHOHOHOHEHEHEHEHEKERHERTEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" the simian laughed in such sheer pleasure.

"Now those are the most enjoyment-filled monkey laughs I've ever heard from you, my sweet, little buddy!" said DK happily.

Diddy could only keep laughing loudly as just about his whole body felt out of control from the rumbling raspberries on his feet and belly. DK knew right then that his nephew wouldn't be able to stop laughing anytime soon, so he turned him back around and hugged him tightly to calm him down to soft giggles. Saliva poured from his face as he laughed uncontrollably, making him look just like a baby! DK and Tiddly both found this very adorable.

The ape grinned proudly and gently placed a napkin against the monkey's chin to stop the saliva from spilling everywhere.

It took Diddy several minutes to finally stop laughing and take deep breaths to calm himself down, with help from his uncle's tight, warm hug.

"I must have really pushed you very far, didn't I?" commented DK.

"Yeah, ya did!" giggled Diddy, "That was fun, though! I never thought I'd ever say that again, but this was actually so much fun!"

"Oh, but it's not over yet, little buddy!" chuckled DK, "There always has to be a traditional Grand Finale kiss!"

Diddy smiled, knowing what that meant, and he was turned around by DK again so they faced each other. DK took a moment to admire Diddy's adorable smile, then he sucked his face into his mouth, from his chin up to just below his nostrils, covering nearly his entire mouth. The ends of Diddy's mouth could be seen pointing upwards, indicating a bright smile of anticipation. DK knew right then that his nephew was ready.

The ape breathed in, which Diddy's lips felt, and he blew a big raspberry kiss that instantly rumbled Diddy's face and splattered saliva all over him.

"MMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMM!" Diddy moaned in muffled laughter as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss.

Then, DK turned the raspberry into a motherly smooch that soothed Diddy into relaxation. The monkey kept his eyes closed and sighed happily as his uncle's loving kiss pleasured him deeply.

After a minute, DK used his lips to gently push Diddy's face out with a big, "Mwuah!" The monkey had saliva all over his face, and he was giggling happily as he opened his eyes and looked into his uncle's eyes with a pure monkey smile, which DK found so cute he wished it could last forever.

The gorilla grabbed a second napkin and wiped off Diddy's face, and the monkey managed to stop his giggling, but the adorable monkey smile remained, much to DK's delight.

"I really love that smile, little buddy," said DK kindly.

Diddy brightened his monkey smile to give his uncle an even more cute sight. DK couldn't help but reach down for Diddy's camera so he could get a snapshot of the monkey's smile. The ape pointed the camera right at Diddy's face and adjusted the angle so that his diaper area was visible to the shot to make the picture very cute, then he took the shot, which brought up the adorable picture on the screen.

"Aww, Diddy! You are so adorable!" said DK happily, making Diddy blush and giggle as his uncle's affection towards him grew more loving, "I love you so much, … my beautiful baby boy."

Diddy planted a kiss on DK's lips and replied, "I love you so much, too, … my wonderful guardian ape."

Tiddly flew over to his nest with his new leaf and relaxed as he watched the two Kongs pampering each other with family love, affection and cuddles.

"It seems that every night you do this, you're becoming more like a family version of lovebirds," he commented playfully before letting out some chuckling chirps.

DK and Diddy couldn't help but laugh at Tiddly's comment, even if they found it weird at first. Sure, they loved each other tremendously, and it often looked as if they were having love-making sessions whenever they engaged in tickling and cuddling sessions, but they never applied romance in any way. This was a special kind of family love that very few other people in the world could possibly have. Unlike many other families who loved relatives in simple ways, DK and Diddy had such a strong family bond that they often pampered each other to the point of making them look like they were attached in more than the way they really were, which was why they typically did these family-love sessions privately so no one would get any ideas or make fun of them.

With their nightly tickling session over, DK grabbed the baby powder, prompting Diddy to close his eyes as his uncle treated him to his nightly baby shower of impish makeup. He giggled happily as he felt DK rubbing him all over his mid-section to powder his diapers until the monkey smelled like a baby and had his toddler-era bedtime makeup smeared all over his face. The gorilla then bounced on their hammock playfully to give his nephew some "baby bounces," before he bounced off the hammock and landed on their bed. The ape landed on his back and kept his nephew in a tight hug as he wrapped them both in their blankets. The monkey snuggled cutely into his uncle's fur and sighed relaxingly as the blankets warmed him up tremendously, along with DK's loving cuddles.

"I love you so much, my sweet little nephew," whispered DK.

"I love you so much, too, my sweet big uncle," replied Diddy with a yawn.

"Let's have a wonderful slumber and a furry family snuggle," yawned DK.

"I'd be delighted," said Diddy impishly as he smiled and began to close his eyes.

"Goodnight, snuggle monkeys," chirped Tiddly.

"Goodnight, Tiddly," the Kongs both responded.

As Tiddly fell asleep, Diddy kissed DK's cheek to show his affection towards his deeply-loving uncle.

"Sweet dreams, my loving uncle," the monkey sighed.

"Sweet dreams, my loving nephew," replied DK as Diddy completely closed his eyes, "Goodnight, my baby Diddy Kong."

"Goodnight, my big Donkey Kong," replied Diddy.

DK closed his eyes, and both Kongs snuggled to sleep in family-loving fashion.

* * *

 _ **Wednesday, December 7**_

* * *

The rain had stopped overnight, and the clouds faded away to make way for morning sunlight over the island on the first Wednesday of December.

Diddy was the first to wake up as he opened his eyes and yawned quietly. He relaxed his chin on his uncle's cheek as he felt his big, furry arms still hugging him tightly. A moment later, the ape opened his eyes and yawned before looking at his nephew, surprised to see him already awake.

"Good morning, my big uncle," the monkey greeted cutely.

"Good morning, my little nephew," the ape chuckled.

"Did you have a nice sleep, DK?" asked Diddy.

"I sure did, Diddy," replied DK, "Did you have a nice sleep, too?"

"Yep," smiled Diddy.

The two Kongs chuckled together as they nuzzled each others' faces, then Tiddly woke up in his nest. The bird had endured a very relaxing sleep due to the warm leaf Diddy had given him yesterday.

"Good morning, Kongs," he chirped cutely.

"Good morning, Tiddly," DK and Diddy replied to the monkey's pet.

"I'm sure you two snuggle monkeys had a very relaxing sleep together," chuckled Tiddly.

"We sure did, Tiddly," confirmed Diddy, "Did you sleep well, too?"

"I sure did," chirped Tiddly, "This leaf you gave me is so warm and soothing."

Diddy felt very pleased with himself that he could give his pet such a warm gift for the upcoming winter holidays.

"I'm so happy you like it," the monkey said happily.

The monkey and bird smiled at each other briefly before Tiddly flew out of his nest and slowly made his way to the kitchen area. DK then sat up and freed Diddy's arms from his diapers.

"So, little buddy, ready to be attached to my back all day long?" asked DK.

"Yep!" replied Diddy excitedly, "Today's gonna be so much fun!"

"Yeah!" chuckled DK.

"Only, … we should remember to try and avoid having a day like Saturday, where I ended up smelling very bad by the end of the day," said Diddy rather nervously.

"Don't you worry, little buddy," said DK gently, hugging his nephew, "If you feel like you need to pee at any point during our time out today, just tap my back with one of your feet, and I'll get us back here as quickly as I can so you can go to the bathroom."

"It's a deal, big buddy," agreed Diddy.

"Okay, little buddy, what would you like for breakfast today?" asked DK.

"How's about banana toast?" answered Diddy.

"Banana toast it is, little buddy!" replied DK.

Diddy jumped off DK's lap and scurried into the kitchen area. He took a few bird seeds and fed them to Tiddly. Even though his hands were gloved by diaper material, the monkey still felt tickled when his bird pecked on his hand to enjoy his bird seeds. Tiddly found this funny, and he chuckled at his best friend.

DK, meanwhile, toasted four pieces of banana bread and spread butter all over them before setting two pieces on each plate. He slid one plate over to Diddy's spot and placed the other plate in front of his own chair. The monkey was bending his knees like an excited child as his breakfast approached him. DK sat next to his nephew, and the two Kongs enjoyed a delightful breakfast, accompanied by banana juice.

Right after their breakfast, DK and Diddy took turns using the bathroom and brushing their teeth. They used mango toothpaste this morning, since they thought that using only banana toothpaste was slightly boring despite their love for bananas.

The Kongs finished their morning grooming with DK applying more baby powder on Diddy's face and diapers to give him childish makeup and a babyish scent. The little "baby" monkey felt very impish by the time the procedure was completed.

Diddy then looked out a window and found that the environment was littered with sunlight. This further brightened the monkey's already-playful mood, and he suddenly felt like he couldn't wait to enjoy another fluffy family day with DK in the great outdoors. He ran on all fours to the front door and opened it to let fresh air from the jungle enter his nose, even though his baby powder still had a strong scent.

"Come on, big buddy!" the monkey called as he stood at the doorway, "The day's beautiful!"

"Once we've gotten you attached to my back, little baby buddy!" replied DK playfully as he sat next to Diddy's 'necktie-sleeve' shirt and suspender diaper.

Diddy laughed and rejoined his uncle by childishly doing his one-footed jumping dance with his hands behind his back. DK giggled as he watched his nephew adorably approaching him.

"You're so cute, Diddy, but you're about to become even cuter," the ape said happily.

Diddy smiled widely as he detached his diaper uniform from his cap and first long-sleeved shirt that was about to become an under layer to his "necktie-sleeve shirt." DK then took off Diddy's "Nintendo" cap and put his second shirt on him, followed by the suspender diaper. Diddy poked his tail through the hole in the back of the suspender diaper just as his uncle strapped the suspenders over the monkey's shoulders. DK then put Diddy's backpack over his back and tied the sleeves together to make up the necktie. Finally, the ape turned around and strapped the second suspender set to his shoulders and buttoned the extensions together to firmly attach Diddy to his back.

Tiddly smiled at the Kongs as DK stood up with Diddy attached to his back. However, he noticed one difference from the previous two times they did this.

"You forgot to put Diddy's diaper masks on," the bird chirped.

"I don't mind, Tiddly," said Diddy, "I enjoyed the last two days we did this where I could just let out babyish monkey giggles, but this time I think I'd like to actually talk."

"Hehe!" chuckled DK, "That sounds nice!"

"I can tell when I need to pee instead of having to tap your back with my feet," Diddy pointed out, "And I can really express how much I enjoy these endless piggyback rides!"

"You got it, my little baby monkey!" replied DK, "I guess we're ready to go now."

"I'm certainly ready to go!" said Diddy, "Are you ready, Tiddly?"

"Yep!" chirped Tiddly, "Let's go!"

"Piggyback day number three, here we go!" announced DK playfully, and he charged through the front door and carried his babied nephew out of the house, with Tiddly following them out.

The ape closed the door and gazed at their surroundings for a minute. The sound of the large waterfall behind the house was as soothing as ever, and the sunlight made the jungles and creek look beautiful.

"Okay, my little baby monkey, I'll let you choose where we start," said DK softly, reaching back for Diddy's left foot and wiggling it for a playful tickle.

Diddy giggled in pleasure and replied, "Let's start with the beach."

"Your wish is my command," joked DK, earning a laugh from Diddy, and he headed west towards the coastline beach.

Tiddly followed the two Kongs as DK started Diddy's piggyback ride with a run on all fours mixed with ground crawling. The crawling put a big "visible" smile on Diddy's face as he cuddled into his uncle's fur with his arms tucked underneath the ape's chest.

"This crawling is so cuddly," sighed Diddy.

"I'm so glad you love it, little buddy," replied DK, "After all, I love you so much."

"I love you so much, too, big buddy," said Diddy cutely, and he kissed the back of DK's head.

The ape grinned as he felt his nephew kissing him affectionately.

Along the way to the beach, the Kongs also got bounce on the bounciest mushrooms on the island, just like they had done last Sunday. One bounce was enough to send both primates almost up to the canopy, and once they came back down, the mushroom broke their fall with gentle bounces. Then, DK continued on with their journey with Diddy cuddling to his back just like his toddler self.

* * *

A little while later, the trio of explorers arrived at the beach. With the sun still just shy of its highest point in the sky, it wasn't as bright as it could possibly be. That could only happen during the afternoon and evening hours. Still though, the Kongs and their bird found this beach just stunning. The seashells beautifully decorated the yellow sands, and the smell of coconuts hanging from the tops of trees could be picked up by their noses despite Diddy's baby powder. The waves crashing against the shore created a soothing sound.

"It's so nice out here today," said Diddy admiringly, "I really like this beach. It may not feel the same as Kongo Bongo's beach because of there being two good friends living right by the coast, but this beach definitely brings different feelings in a good way."

"In what ways, little buddy?" asked DK curiously.

"It's quiet, … it's filled with seashells, … it's more abundant with coconuts than our beach, … and the shore is more relaxing," explained Diddy in the same kind of tone he had used when he first fell in love with Dixie, "I really like this beach quite a lot. Kongo Bongo Beach may have plenty of action and fun, … and surfing, … but this beach is just a peaceful place filled with treasures of tropical paradise."

"You put in such wise words there, little buddy," said DK, "I couldn't have thought of better words.

Diddy smiled down at DK, and Tiddly excitedly flew up to the top of a coconut tree and picked out a coconut.

"Oh boy! There he goes again!" joked Diddy as his bird rejoined them with the coconut, earning a laugh from DK.

"Can I treat my two best friends with fresh coconut milk?" offered Tiddly.

The Kongs both smiled and nodded their heads, and Tiddly handed the coconut from DK. The ape then broke it in half and opened it, revealing fresh, white milk that made both of their eyes widen in anticipation of another Kong-style dairy drink.

DK kept one half for himself and drank the milk from that half, while he fed Diddy most of the milk from the other half. A small mouthful of milk was saved for Tiddly, who enjoyably drank it.

With all three of the stomachs now filled with coconut milk, they were on their way again.

DK carried Diddy back into the jungle and found a grass ceiling to climb across so he could rock his nephew side-to-side.

"Whee!" Diddy shouted enjoyably as he was rocked by DK's climbing.

"You especially love this part, doncha?" chuckled DK.

"Yes!" replied Diddy, "I feel like I'm riding a swing!"

DK giggled and kept on climbing across the grass ceiling for another few minutes.

Then, …

"Uh, D-DK?" stuttered Diddy as he felt a small pain in his belly.

"Oh, … do you need to head back and use the bathroom, little buddy?" asked DK, knowing what the answer was.

"Um, … yes, big buddy," answered Diddy as he tried his best to hold it in.

Tiddly gave his monkey friend a look of concern as he knew what would happen to him if DK wasn't quick enough; he could end up wetting himself again.

DK ran on all fours back to their house and rushed inside before he detached Diddy from his back and removed the suspender diaper from him, which required him to untie the necktie sleeves. The ape then detached his nephew's diaper outfit from his cap and shirt, and took off his "necktie-sleeve" shirt. In an instant, the monkey was sprinting into the bathroom, and he closed the door and pulled his diapers down like Pull-Ups.

He had made it to the toilet just in time.

DK heard his nephew sighing and taking deep breaths as he went to the bathroom.

"I think he just barely made it," the ape sighed to himself, "I don't know if we should keep doing this all-day piggyback thing. This seems to be putting a lot of pressure on his system when it comes time for him to use the bathroom."

A few minutes later, DK heard the toilet flush, and Diddy emerged with his diapers back up to his waist like normal.

"I don't know if we should keep doing this all-day piggyback thing, big buddy," the little monkey sighed.

"I was just thinking the same thing, little buddy," said DK.

"I mean, the first two times we did this, I didn't mind wetting myself because it was just for the sake of at least once reliving my younger days to the fullest," admitted Diddy, "But after doing that twice in one week, I think we should give that a rest."

"So, do ya wanna stop doing this all-day piggyback thing, little buddy?" asked DK.

"Well, I guess we mind as well just treat those like the other diaper days," replied Diddy with a sigh.

DK affectionately wrapped an arm around Diddy's back and pulled him in for a hug. The monkey returned the hug around his uncle's neck.

"Two and a half days of doing it I think is enough," the monkey said, "We'll just change the pattern day to regular day and simple diaper day and so on."

"Okay, little buddy," agreed DK, "So, does that mean we can put this 'necktie-sleeve' shirt away?"

"I guess so," said Diddy sadly, "It was fun and all, but I'm tired of having to either wet myself or rush to the bathroom like a panicky monkey."

"I understand, little buddy," said DK, "We can still do everything else, though, right?"

"Yeah," chuckled Diddy, "I'm still loving going to bed in diapers and always cuddling in your hugs, … and the impish baby powder makeup!"

DK giggled playfully as he put Diddy's "necktie-sleeve" shirt and suspender diaper into his huge backpack.

"I think we can just put those two items of clothing into my little nostalgia collection," commented Diddy, "But that doesn't mean we should stop fulfilling your so-called 'nostalgia fever'! It's been putting a smile on my face since we're doing stuff we never thought we'd be doing anymore … and because we're doing it in secret!"

"I'm glad my nostalgia fever has been putting a cute smile on your face. You know, I've said this before and I'll say it again: you always look cute in diapers to me personally, and I'm happy for us to keep doing this until our vacation is over, after which we can continue being our normal selves," said DK.

Diddy smiled cutely as he heard those words from his uncle.

"I'm happy to be cuter than I usually am," he said in such a cute voice that nearly made DK cry.

The monkey noticed this and hugged him tightly around the neck.

"I love you, my big uncle," Diddy spoke softly, "I love you, … so, so much."

DK smiled and tightly returned the embrace by hugging his diaper-dressed nephew around his back.

"I love you, too, my little nephew," the ape replied in a soft voice, "I love you, … so, so much."

The two Kongs simply sat there and cuddled together in their emotional hug. They felt so happy just to be in each others' embrace as they pampered each other with their unmatchable family love.

Tiddly stood on the left couch arm and watched with a few tears as the two primates cuddled each other just like a father and baby. He could clearly see how much they meant to each other. They didn't just need each other as a hero and sidekick, but at heart, they needed each other so much that they never wanted to be apart.

Feeling that their family love was all they wanted and desperately needed right now, both Kongs let their floodgates open, and they brought their cheeks together and shared tears all over each others' faces. They softly sniffled and kissed each other as they cried into each others' cheeks to the point of getting them both drenched in tears. This inadvertently washed the baby powder makeup off Diddy's face until it was clean, and they could no longer smell the babyish scent.

"I'm sure now you understand just why I love it when you look so cute," whispered DK.

"(sniffle) Yes, … I d-do," Diddy replied, "I can understand why I'm so precious to you."

"This is why I worry about you when you get in a race car," admitted DK, "And whenever we go on a quest, I often try to protect you from enemies you can't beat, even if you've been able to do that occasionally."

"And maybe why the last two adventures had lots of piggyback riding involved?" assumed Diddy.

"Yes," replied DK, "While it is very adorable, I also put you on my back at times like those because I wanna protect you, … because one day you'll succeed me in the Kongo Bongo Throne, and that makes your blood just as precious as mine."

Diddy grinned at his uncle, "You know, I do feel the same towards you, … (sniffle) … b-but … (sniffle) … even if I wanted to protect you just so we could stay together and you can live on to see my future, … I can see why you wouldn't want me doing something like that sometimes."

"I understand, little buddy, … but you're just as important to me as I am to you," said DK before he recalled a certain moment from their 2010 adventure, "You know, when that rock almost killed us in the caves six years ago, … I nearly had a heart attack when I found you lying on the ground, looking beaten and battered, … because I thought I had just about lost you. I couldn't have been able to go on knowing that I had lost my little nephew, and Kongo Bongo had lost its heir, … and my heir. Even when you said you wanted to protect me just like I protect you, little buddy, … which did bring tears to my eyes and made me proud to have a nephew who was determined to keep us going, … I still need to protect you just as much."

"Then, … w-what would happen if we came across something that could easily kill us and I wanted us both to make it out alive?" asked Diddy.

DK sighed and patted the back of his nephew's head, "That's never been an easy question to answer, little buddy."

The ape was met with a very clear frown on his nephew's face as they looked into each others' eyes.

"We can always protect each other just like a family should, little buddy," DK said warmly, which brightened Diddy's expression to a faint grin.

"That's what I wish we could do all the time. Kongo Bongo wouldn't be the same without you," said Diddy.

"I know, little buddy, … but because I'm bigger and stronger than you, and because I'm your guardian, it's my responsibility to protect you," explained DK, "But I don't go to the point of being overprotective, because I knew from the beginning that you wanted a future in heroism. So I trained you as my apprentice, and look where it's landed you: a bright spot in Kongo Bongo's history books."

"You've been just as good a mentor to me as you are an uncle and guardian, DK," said Diddy, "I'm proud to have been your apprentice, and I'm especially proud to be your nephew."

"I'm so proud to be your uncle, too, Diddy," replied DK, "You're my special little sidekick, and you'll always be my special little nephew."

Diddy smiled tearfully at his uncle and hugged him once again around the neck.

"Aww, my sweet, little Diddy," said DK gently as he once again hugged his nephew around his back.

"My sweet, big DK," cried Diddy.

The two primates continued to hug each other as they nestled into each others' presence. No further words had to be said. They felt perfectly content in each others' hold.

Diddy could never have imagined until now how much he really meant to DK or how much his uncle loved him. To DK, Diddy was like a precious gem he was trying to protect, even though the monkey was now working to fulfill his own destiny. As much as Diddy wanted to keep DK safe from harm during their adventures, the ape still needed to do the same towards his nephew so that he could succeed him in the throne to Kongo Bongo. They seemed to need each other more than they had realized. It was no wonder DK kept Diddy on his back quite a lot during their quest against the Tikis, although didn't overdo it so that Diddy could actually do something. The ape never meant to baby his nephew so much, but Diddy often felt babied when his uncle kept him on his back for endless periods when the Tikis invaded. It was also no wonder that DK worried about Diddy always racing at over 100 miles per hour on the Enthusia Professional Cup circuit despite how much the little monkey had accomplished. This was partially why he signed up to be Diddy's race engineer in Enthusia, although he had not told anyone this, not even Diddy. However, even though DK wanted to keep his nephew safe from many things that could harm him, he never intended to be overprotective with him, because he could understand how much he wanted to be like him in many ways, so he laid off with the over-protection so he could accomplish his goals, but he always vowed to keep a close eye on him so that he could be there for him whenever he was hurt.

As this all sunk in, Diddy now understood everything, and he could now look up to his uncle like a very caring father whom had become his adopting parent from the moment his biological parents were coldly kidnapped and were never heard from again. DK took big responsibility in protecting Diddy when he adopted him, and he did not want to fail his nephew's parents. This was why he had sometimes babied him to the point of making himself look overprotective, but he never intended to be overprotective. He wanted his nephew to be as big a star as he was, since it was his biggest dream from his childhood.

"Are you feeling okay now, little buddy?" DK gently asked his nephew.

"I think I'm feeling okay now, big buddy," replied Diddy as he managed to stop crying and look into his uncle's eyes again.

"I've got a good idea for lunch, little nephew," said DK with a slight chuckle.

"What is it, big uncle?" asked Diddy with a small giggle.

"How's about some banana cookies?" offered DK.

In an instant, Diddy felt his heart beating with excitement at the thought of banana cookies. He enjoyed those so much, and he couldn't wait to have some with DK.

"I'd love some, DK!" the monkey shouted happily, "Gimme some of those delicious cookies!"

DK and Tiddly both laughed at Diddy's reaction, and the ape set his diaper-dressed nephew back onto his feet and walked over to the kitchen area to find the banana cookie mix. The monkey went right back to acting like his toddler self as he anticipated the lovely taste of banana cookies.

* * *

A short while later, the two Kongs were enjoying their dessert-like lunch. They sat together on the couch with three large banana cookies on each of their plates. Their tongues were soothed pleasantly with bananas in cookie batter form. Diddy especially enjoyed the cookies, as his mouth was treated to the perfection combination of bananas and cookie mix. This just had to be the most delicious dessert he had tasted so far during this whole vacation!

"These cookies are just so awesome!" said Diddy eccentrically as he ate his last cookie.

"I'm loving these just as much as you are, little buddy!" replied DK.

"I really love the way you make them, DK!" added Diddy, "You're so sweet!"

"You're so sweet, too, little buddy!" DK replied sweetly.

"Aw, DK!" blushed Diddy.

"Oh, Diddy!" chuckled DK, giving Diddy's right cheek an affectionate squeeze.

"Eek! Kehehehehehehehee!" giggled Diddy as he smiled broadly.

The two primates quickly finished their cookies, and they decided to head back outside and explore some more jungles. Diddy grabbed his backpack and placed it on his back. DK followed his diaper-dressed nephew back outside, with Tiddly flying right behind them.

"I'm ready when you are, lil' pal!" said DK playfully as he allowed his toddler-dressed nephew to lead the way on their next adventure.

"I'm so ready, big pal!" replied Diddy, and he ran on all fours towards the eastern jungle, with his uncle and bird right behind him.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, the trio were playing a game of "Coconut Catch" in a shallow lake in the middle of the eastern jungle. The game involved all three of them playing with a single coconut, and if the coconut was broken by a missed catch, whoever failed to catch the coconut had to drink all of the milk from it (or, at least, whatever clean milk was left inside the coconut after it had stopped moving). So far, DK had missed four catches, Tiddly had missed one, and Diddy had missed two, so they had each drank a fair share of milk.

At the moment, the game was going swell. DK and Diddy (whose backpack was off) both had their feet and ankles in the water, while Tiddly hovered over the lake. DK had what was the eighth coconut to be used in this game so far, and he aimed towards Diddy with his next throw. The monkey stepped a few paces back to prepare himself for the throw, and he watched as his uncle charged his arm.

"Here it comes, little buddy!" the ape called to his nephew.

DK threw the coconut towards Diddy, and the monkey kept his eyes on the coconut as it hurled towards him.

"I got it! I got it!" he said as he jumped towards the coconut.

However, the coconut ended up hitting his belly and smashed in half. The monkey felt a sudden pain in his chest as he fell back into the creek, landing on his back.

"OW!" he yelled his back banged against a smooth rock in the creek.

DK and Tiddly both gasped in horror and rushed to Diddy's aid as fast as they could. They desperately hoped he wasn't seriously hurt.

"Diddy! Little buddy! Are you okay!?" DK panicked as he sat down next to Diddy and lifted him onto his lap.

"Diddy! Please be okay, my furry friend!" Tiddly chirped in a panicky tone.

Diddy coughed several times and squirted water out of his mouth back into the creek, but the way he looked now certainly wasn't pretty …

The monkey was soaked from head to toe, along with his clothes and diaper uniform, his two diapers underneath had turned heavy and soggy, and the coconut had spilled milk all over him. He was holding his belly in pain as if he was wetting his diapers.

"Aw, Diddy. I'm so sorry, little buddy," DK apologized sadly, "I didn't mean to throw that hard. Are you okay, little buddy?"

Diddy looked into DK's eyes and grinned faintly.

"I'll be okay once I've gotten my diapers changed," he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "Other than that, I'm fine."

"But … that coconut hit your belly pretty hard," said DK worryingly.

"My belly will be fine in a minute, big buddy," reassured Diddy, "It was just a big bump. No sweat."

"You really had me worried there, little buddy," sighed DK, "Just looking at your precious uniform like that, you look the same way you would have during your toddler years when you had gotten into an accident."

"I know," sighed Diddy sadly, "Look at me. I'm a mess, and my diaper uniform could take a while to wash."

"Well, I was able to wash it pretty quickly with soap back on Wednesday," said DK, "Maybe if we're lucky, we could accomplish that again today."

"How could anyone possibly … wash diapers?" asked Tiddly in confusion, "That doesn't make any sense."

"I made this outfit with one of my toddler-era diapers when I was five," Diddy explained, "I cut open a gap, pulled its inner stuffing out, and closed the gap by adding several layers of plastic outer coating from a few of my other diapers. Then, of course, as you can see, I took another few diapers and added these extensions that tape to my shirt from the front, and my cap from behind."

"Interesting," chirped Tiddly, "You must have been pretty creative at that age."

Diddy chuckled as he felt the pain leave his belly.

"I'm really so sorry I threw that coconut too hard, little buddy," DK apologized again.

"It's okay, big buddy," replied Diddy, "I couldn't be mad at you. After all, as we speak, my pain's gone."

"You must be pulling my leg, little Diddy-buddy. It hasn't even been two minutes and your pain's already gone?" said DK.

"I'm not pulling your leg, DK," said Diddy, "I feel just fine, … but I could do with getting these two heavy diapers off of me so I can change to a few dry ones."

"Okay, little Diddy-buddy," said DK as they all shared some laughs, "Let's head back and get your shirt, gloves and uniform, and your diapers changed."

"Okay, big Donkey-buddy," chuckled Diddy as his uncle playfully lifted him onto his back and picked up his nearby backpack.

"We really haven't had the best of luck today, have we, little cutey-buddy?" said DK as he walked on all fours through the jungle with his nephew in tow.

"I guess not," sighed Diddy, putting on his backpack and wrapping his arms around his uncle's neck, "First I barely make it to the bathroom and we aren't able to keep doing our all-day piggyback fun, and now I've been drenched in a creek after failing to catch a coconut."

"Sometimes, things will happen, little buddy," explained DK, "There's no way to prepare for it. You just have to hope for the best."

Diddy grinned faintly at his uncle as he cuddled his legs and feet into the fur of his back. Tiddly flew right behind the Kongs as they made their way back to the house.

* * *

That evening, the Kongs were relaxing comfortably on their hammock. DK had successfully washed and dried Diddy's clothes, diaper gloves and diaper uniform, and the monkey was wearing them again, along with two dry diapers underneath. Now, Diddy looked as good as new again!

Despite their bout of bad luck today, they still found some parts of today enjoyable, such as the brief stop on the beach, their emotional conversation, and the delicious banana cookies. Now, they could relax comfortably and cuddle together like an adorable family couple, and eventually enjoy some sweet dreams about what could come later in their vacation.

DK had Diddy on his lap, and the little monkey had already had his arms tucked into his diapers for the night, along with his baby powder shower. DK had already pampered his "baby" nephew with tickles and kisses, and now he was cuddling him tightly in their last few minutes before bedtime. Tiddly had just fallen asleep in his nest with his brand new leaf.

"So, little buddy, just three more days before we head to Tokyo," said DK, "Yet there's still so much to do here before then."

"There's so much to do here that I can't even count the many possibilities," agreed Diddy, "I can only imagine the two of us having so much fun in so many tropical ways."

"Yeah," chuckled DK, "Just you, me and your sweet little bird."

"I was wondering, big buddy; what were you thinking about doing tomorrow?" asked Diddy.

"Well, little buddy, I was thinking about having another beach picnic," replied DK.

"Sounds like fun! We can do a lot of swimming and play in the sand!" chuckled Diddy softly so as not to wake up Tiddly.

"It will be a lot of fun, little buddy," giggled DK, "Now then, how's about a little bounce for a few minutes?"

Diddy giggled happily, "I love it when you bounce me while I'm in my diapers."

"I was gonna ask you to sing you sweet tropical paradise song again, my sweet little nephew, … but since Tiddly is asleep, we could both sing a cute little tune with some soft monkey sounds," said DK.

"Okay, my sweet big uncle," chuckled Diddy, "I don't mind waiting another night to sing my song while you bounce me."

Both Kongs laughed, and DK started bouncing gently on the hammock, rocking Diddy up and down with him as he hugged him tightly. Then, they both started whispering some of their monkey sounds as if they were singing in their own now-rarely-used Kong language that the video games portrayed them in. They sang pleasantly to each other as quietly as they could so they wouldn't wake up Tiddly. The ape even playfully rubbed on his nephew's toes to make him giggle cutely from time to time.

Their sweet song lasted for a few minutes, then DK bounced off the hammock and landed on their bed, still holding Diddy tightly in his lap. The monkey giggled happily as his uncle turned him around so that they were facing each other, and the ape lied down and wrapped them both in their blankets.

"Time for some shuteye with your loving uncle," whispered DK as he playfully poked the back of Diddy's head with one of his fingers, earning a cute laugh from the monkey.

"I love you so much, my wonderful uncle," whispered Diddy.

"I love you so much, too, my wonderful nephew," replied DK, "Sweet dreams, my baby monkey."

"Sweet dreams, my big guardian," said Diddy as he yawned and slowly closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Diddy."

"Goodnight, DK."

With that, the two Kongs fell asleep soundly in their big, warm, soft bed. They couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **Thursday, December 8**_

* * *

The sun shone over the supernatural island, and the rainforests were beautifully glittered with golden sunlight that spread dust around like fireflies.

DK and Diddy both woke up at exactly the same moment, and the first thing they looked at was each others' eyes, showing expressions of affection and family love. After the emotional conversation they had yesterday, they now looked at each other like they were the most important things in their lives. They could only say that they loved each other now more than ever before.

"Good morning, my precious, little Diddy-monkey," DK greeted sweetly to his nephew.

"Good morning, my furry, big Donkey-ape," Diddy replied adorably to his uncle.

"Are you ready for another fun day at the beach, little nephew?" asked DK.

"I'm so ready for it, big uncle," answered Diddy.

Tiddly woke up in his nest and looked with a smile at the two Kongs sitting up and cuddling each other.

"Good morning, Kongs," the bird made his presence known.

"Good morning, Tiddly," the Kongs replied as they grinned at their bird.

"So whatcha got planned today?" chirped Tiddly.

"We're going to the beach today," said Diddy as his arms were freed from his diapers by DK, "We're gonna go for a pleasant family swim, and you can join us for some games on the sand."

"Sounds like fun," Tiddly chirped happily as he flew slowly into the kitchen in anticipation of breakfast.

"So, what would you like for breakfast, my adorable monkey?" DK asked Diddy.

"I'd like some eggs and toast, please!?" said Diddy eccentrically.

"You got it, my sweet nephew!" chuckled DK, earning a big smile from Diddy.

The monkey hopped off his uncle's lap, and the ape stood up and walked into the kitchen. Diddy then sat down in his chair and watched with interest as DK cooked some eggs on the stove and toasted some bread in the toaster. A couple of minutes later, both the eggs and the toast were ready, and DK put on each plate two pieces of toast coated with white eggs pieces and yellow egg yolk. He then poured orange juice into two glass cups, and he sat next to Diddy at the table.

"This looks so awesome!" said Diddy as he admired the meal on his plate.

"Dig in, little buddy!" encouraged DK as he and his nephew promptly started their breakfast.

A few minutes later, both primates finished their breakfast and washed it down their throats with the orange juice in their cups. Diddy enjoyed the sweetening sensation in his mouth while he drank his juice.

"I'll be right back, big buddy," said Diddy as he ran for the bathroom with his tank top in his hand.

"I'll be right here, little buddy!" DK called back as his nephew closed the bathroom door.

A little while later, Diddy came out with his regular clothes on and the marvelous scent of bananas.

"I take it you borrowed some of my banana shampoo," assumed DK.

"I couldn't resist, DK," replied Diddy, "It's just so good."

"It's okay, Diddy," said DK, "I'm glad you like it."

Diddy chuckled as he set his red long-sleeved shirt and diaper outfit on the bed to be saved for tonight.

DK then walked into the bathroom, and Diddy sat back down in his kitchen chair and took a few bird seeds out for Tiddly. The monkey whistled for his bird, and his cute pet was right next to his hand on cue.

"My, my, Tiddly. You really are growing very well," commented Diddy with a giggle as Tiddly pecked on his hand to eat his bird seeds, "One day soon, you'll be the same size as Squawks!"

Tiddly giggled with chirps as he heard those words.

"Then, we'll be able to do our acrobatic flying stunts more easily," added Diddy.

Tiddly smiled as he finished his breakfast and looked into Diddy's eyes. He couldn't wait to be able to have so much fun with his good monkey friend.

Ten minutes later, DK emerged from the bathroom with a fresh banana scent. To Diddy, it was obvious that he had also used the banana shampoo.

"You smell great, big buddy," commented Diddy.

"Thanks, little buddy," chuckled DK as he grabbed the picnic basket and started filling it with fruits and other snack foods.

Diddy grabbed his backpack and placed it on his back, and before long, the basket was ready.

"Ready for another beach picnic, little buddy?" asked DK.

"I've been feeling ready since you brought it up last night, big buddy!" chuckled Diddy.

"Let's get going!" announced DK.

The two Kongs opened the door and walked into the great outdoors of their supernatural vacation island with Tiddly flying right behind them. The smell of fruits in the jungles filled up their noses as they took in the pleasant scent of their surrounding environment, and the sound of the big waterfall and the glistening of the circular creek was as soothing as ever.

"It's so beautiful out today, isn't it, DK?" said Diddy.

"It sure is, Diddy," agreed DK.

"This is the life," added Diddy.

"You said it, little buddy," said DK, "Let's head for the beach!"

"I'm right next to ya, pal!" replied Diddy, and the two Kongs ran side-by-side into the western jungle with Tiddly right behind them.

* * *

It took twenty minutes for the trio to reach the beach on the island's west coast, and they set up their beach towel on the same spot from the last time they were here, in between a palm tree and a coconut tree. A small pile of seashells sat right next to their picnic area, unlike last time, perhaps from the island's supernatural powers. The waves washing over the shoreline created a nice, relaxing background sound which the Kongs could use to relax themselves with if they got tired. It was once again a perfect day for beach fun!

Once their basket was set, Diddy took off his backpack and set it next to the basket. The Kongs then smiled at each other in anticipation of what they would do next …

"Ready for a few water games, little Diddy-buddy!?" chuckled DK.

"Oh yeah!" answered Diddy excitedly, "Can't wait to give ya a big splash!"

"Ooh, we'll see about that, little buddy!" smirked DK.

The two primates grinned mischievously at each other, and they both ran towards the water while Tiddly flew up to the top of one of the beach's coconut trees to fetch them all a drink for later.

The moment the Kongs had their feet in the water, they started splashing each other mischievously to see who would last longer before being drenched to the point of no longer being able to stand. The match lasted for quite a while as far as they were concerned, but Diddy managed to get DK drenched from head to toe before the ape could do the same to his nephew, and the monkey finished him off with a big splash right on his face, which knocked the gorilla off his feet and into the water. Diddy smiled with pride as he watched his uncle resurface and cough some water out of his mouth, then the ape looked evilly at his nephew.

"I win!" Diddy shouted with pride.

"Ooh, but your victory celebration's only just beginning, little buddy!" smirked DK, and he grabbed Diddy's ankles and pulled him down into the water by surprise.

"HEY! WHOA!" Diddy screamed as he was dragged down into the water and pulled into his uncle's wet arms, "Are you crazy!?"

"I'm crazy, … and I'm here to help you celebrate your victory!" teased DK playfully as he suddenly blew a hard raspberry on Diddy's wet belly.

"OOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Diddy screamed loudly with laughter as his wet belly received such rumbling sensations of ticklishness that he was immediately driven up the wall, "UGHGHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEEE!"

"There ya go, my little monkey!" chortled DK, "I think you've earned yourself a very happy celebration!"

Diddy couldn't answer. One raspberry on his wet belly was enough to render him speechless with extreme laughter. The monkey was laughing adorably as saliva leaked from his mouth, and his eyes weer closed tight as he had seemingly lost his energy.

DK chuckled as he found his nephew adorable when he laughed this way, and he was proud to have been able to turn him into a simple laughing poodle.

"Aww, you're so my sweet, little monkey," the ape said affectionately to his nephew as he turned so that his chest was facing the sky, and he held a laughing Diddy in his arms, "Sorry, little buddy. Did I blow at ya too hard?"

Diddy kept on laughing for several minutes before he finally managed to compose himself and look into DK's eyes.

"You really blew too hard that time!" he giggled sarcastically.

"Well, that's the way the raspberry monster loves to play with ya!" teased DK.

Both Kongs laughed as DK playfully nibbled on Diddy's face for more ticklishness. Once they stopped laughing and looked at each other lovingly, they knew what they would do next …

Diddy turned himself around in DK's arms, and the ape wrapped both arms tightly around his nephew. Then, the monkey started to swing his knees so that they could slowly swim over the water for a while. DK puckered his lips on Diddy's capped forehead, prompting the monkey to do the same to the fur on one of his uncle's arms. They then cuddled and snuggled each other tightly as they swam around the area in front of the beach.

Tiddly had overheard Diddy's squealing laughter while he was picking out coconuts, and he turned to see the two Kongs playing wildly in the water before they started swimming in a snuggling fashion.

" _Those two are so perfect for each other as family,"_ the bird thought to himself, _"I often wonder what the other Kongs would say if they saw them doing stuff like this all the time?"_

Tiddly knew the other Kongs often thought it was weird to see their two heroes acting this way from time to time. They all knew that DK and Diddy loved each other as family, but they didn't know how much they were **really** attached to each other.

* * *

After swimming together for a while, DK and Diddy joined Tiddly at their picnic area for lunch. Sure enough, Diddy's little bird had brought them some coconuts, which the Kongs gladly accepted as the milk inside them could be their drink. The primates filled two bowls with sliced, wet pieces from various fruits as their lunch.

"This oughta be a great lunch!" said Diddy as he ate a grape from his bowl.

"Great lunch for a great beach day!" agreed DK before he ate an orange slice.

Tiddly was fed a small bowl of bird seeds by Diddy, and they all enjoyed some milk from their coconuts to go with their lunches. Their mouths were all treated to the delight of fruits (or seeds, in Tiddly's case) and milk as they ate their lunch.

"I'm loving this fruit," sighed Diddy as he was nearing the end of his bowl.

"Sometimes I don't know what's better, Kongo Bongo's fruit or this island's fruit," said DK.

"I don't think it matter what's better," said Diddy, "All that matters is that it's just so delicious!"

"You got that right, little buddy!" chuckled DK.

In no time, all three animals had finished their lunches, and they decided to play some beach games in the sand.

They started with a game of Frisbee throwing, just like they had done the last time they were on this beach, and they all performed some wild throws and catches which made their game more fun. Diddy went for his acrobatic monkey moves again while playing this game, including catching the Frisbee with his feet and throwing it with his tail. Unlike their coconut catch game yesterday, everyone played well, and nobody got hurt.

After twenty minutes of Frisbee throwing, they decided to have a race!

DK and Diddy would race on foot, while Tiddly flew overhead them as a third contestant. They would race from the north rock face where the sand ended … all the way to the line of palm trees that were half of a mile away.

The Kongs positioned themselves between two trees, while Tiddly hovered directly above them. The primates each had one foot in front of the other, and they were ready to start their run.

"Ready?" said DK, "Set."

Diddy could feel his blood rushing around his body as he prepared to leap off the line.

"GO!" announced DK.

With that, both Kongs leaped from the starting line and ran on all fours, with Tiddly flying above them. Diddy had the best start and took off ahead of DK, while Tiddly lagged behind briefly but managed to catch up quickly. The little monkey was once again showing why he was known to be the fastest runner on Kongo Bongo. It could be said that if Kongo Bongo ever had a running competition then Diddy would most certainly win.

DK gained speed and kept up with his nephew just as Tiddly overtook him to take second place, but Diddy was seemingly unchallengeable. The ape was now running at his full speed, prompting Diddy to use his full speed, which allowed him to pull away from his uncle, but Tiddly was now right behind him and soon was right above him.

As they came to the trees that marked the finish line, Diddy was just a few inches ahead of Tiddly, and the monkey won by hardly anything. DK was left several seconds behind in third.

"Yes! I win as always!" Diddy shouted in celebration of yet another win.

"Even though your bird almost had you beaten," DK panted as he rejoined his nephew.

"I know, but still, the little monkey's the fastest!" bragged Diddy.

"Well, for now, but one day I'm sure that when Tiddly grows to his full size, he'll be flying as fast as Squawks, who can naturally fly faster than any Kong can run," explained DK.

"True," chirped Tiddly, "I am growing my wings very well!"

Diddy chuckled, "You certainly are, lil' bud!"

"C'mon, little nephew!" said DK, wrapping an arm around Diddy's back, "Let's head back to our picnic area and refresh ourselves with a drink."

"Sure, big uncle," agreed Diddy, and the three returned to their picnic towel.

After the two Kongs quenched themselves with banana juice, and Tiddly helped himself to a few more nibbles of coconut milk, Diddy put on some of Gavin Park's "Test Drive Unlimited" music on his MP3/speaker combo again so make their picnic feel more relaxing. Diddy selected his more favorite songs from the playlist so that it could feel very Kong-flavored.

One song that definitely hit both Kongs was "Morning Glow." The way that song sounded spiraled some warm thoughts that made the duo think about how much they loved each other and appreciated their togetherness. It was so soothing that it prompted DK to lie down and pull Diddy onto his chest for a tight hug. The monkey gladly accepted the hug and snuggled deeply into his uncle's fur, and the two Kongs pampered each other with their family love for the remainder of the song's length.

After the song was over, DK let Diddy off his chest so he could put another song on, and they relaxed to some chilling tropical paradise vibes, beats and grooves for another hour.

* * *

DK and Diddy decided to wrap up their beach day early that evening by going for another family-style swim. This time, they split between having Diddy on DK's chest, and having him on his back. Once again, they never swam separately. They were attached to each other the whole time they were in the cold ocean water. The coldness of the water gave them such relaxing sensations that felt quite contrasting with the hot sunlight. Whenever Diddy was in DK's chest while being hugged by his uncle, they pampered each other with soft, soothing kisses.

"I love you, little Diddy-buddy," DK would speak in a soft, soothing voice to his nephew.

"I love you, too, big Donkey-buddy," replied Diddy each time in a cute voice.

A few minutes before they were to return to the dry sands, Diddy, sitting in his uncle's lap and kicking against the water to carry them around the water, got them engaged in another family conversation.

"You know, … ever since we had that nice chat yesterday … about how much we try to protect each other, … it seems that the only thing that's been stuck on my mind … is you," Diddy began.

"I know how you feel, little buddy," DK said kindly, "I've felt the same way about you, too."

"I can fully understand how precious I am to you, … and … you know something, DK? I feel that you are so precious to me, too," Diddy admitted.

DK sighed warmly as his heart felt touched by his nephew's words.

"We seem to need each other as family more than ever these days, big buddy," continued Diddy, "Just as much as I can't imagine my life with my sweet girl, Dixie, … I can't imagine living through this stage of my life without you being there to guide me through."

"I may be the King of Kongo Bongo, little buddy, but I feel that I can't imagine this current stage of my life without helping you become what you will be in the future, … when the sun sets on my time," said DK.

"There must be a lot of pressure on you for being the Ruler," guessed Diddy.

"There is, little buddy," confirmed DK, "That's something I've been teaching you since day one, … and since you're the Future Ruler, a lot of pressure falls on you, too, because you represent the next generation of Kongo Bongo heroism."

Diddy grinned proudly as he heard those last few words.

"Because of that, it puts a lot more pressure on me, because it's my job to look after you to make sure you become what you'll eventually be," continued DK, "It's something that has passed on from generation to generation in the family bloodline."

"Wow," whispered Diddy in astonishment.

"It's because of those reasons, aside from our relation, I try to keep you safe from certain things you can't take down on your own, little buddy," said DK, "You may have grown and matured quite a lot since then, but I still have a few things to teach you in the years to come before I hand over the throne to you."

Diddy looked up into DK's eyes with an expression of pure amazement. He could not have imagined how important they **really** were to each other until now. It was no wonder their bond was so strong.

"I'm pretty sure that I'll have to be done with full-time racing by the time I reach that stage in my life," assumed Diddy.

"Oh, yes," nodded DK, "Can't do both at the same time. I was just about to be handed the throne from Cranky by the time Nintendo withdrew from Enthusia after that awful 1998 Nürburgring Finale crash. Now, even though I'm the current ruler of the island, I am allowed to be away from Kongo Bongo as long as I need to, in many cases to be your race engineer in Enthusia."

"I may have said this before, DK, but I'm happy that you're my race engineer," said Diddy, "It's nice to hear your voice in my ears while I'm driving that Skyline."

DK sighed, "I often think about this, … but I'm not sure that your parents would have anticipated that you'd be racing in a series like that."

"Given how much they cared about me, … I don't think they would have supported it," sighed Diddy, "If they hadn't been kidnapped, they would most definitely have tried to keep me away from racing."

"But racing was how you defeated Wizpig all those years ago, little buddy. Remember?" recalled DK.

"True, but that wasn't professional racing," Diddy pointed out, "It's the idea of doing it full-time as a profession that not many people were fond of me doing at the time I started doing it with Ben, … but I eventually proved them wrong, even though even today you and the rest of our family, … and Dixie … still worry about me so much."

"I am very proud of you for what you've accomplished so far in racing, little buddy. That's why that if you wanna break all of those records, you gotta do it now while you're still young enough to show your full capabilities on the race track, … because as you get older, the less capable you'll be of winning," said DK.

Diddy sighed as he thought of what his uncle had just said. He knew he was right. He wouldn't be able to keep racing forever. If he wanted to beat as many records as he could, now was the time to get it done, because time would eventually turn against him.

"I'll stay as your race engineer as long as you want me to, little buddy. That way, you can keep accomplishing your racing dreams, while at the same time fulfilling your destiny by accomplishing your lifelong heroism dreams," finished DK, "I'll always be by your side, my little nephew."

Diddy smiled at DK, looking as if he was ready to burst into tears. Every word warmed his heart to the point of wanting to hug his uncle forever. DK could tell just from looking at his nephew's face that he was ready to cry.

"I know, little buddy," he whispered soothingly, "Please go ahead and let them out. There's no need to feel ashamed of anything. I know how happy you are for me to be right by your side. Please, let your emotions free themselves for me to see."

That did the trick …

The floodgates opened, and Diddy pulled his arms out of DK's hug and wrapped them tightly around his uncle's neck, while bawling his eyes out with tears of happiness and family love. The ape kept his arms wrapped tightly around his nephew's back and snuggled him warmly. This felt like a perfect family moment for them to cherish. No words had to be spoken. They each knew how the other felt. They needed each others' warm hold to feed each other as much family love as they could.

The Kongs floated on top of the water and embraced each other emotionally for another five minutes before Diddy calmed himself down and stopped crying. DK started kicking his feet against the water to bring them back ashore.

"I love you, DK," whispered Diddy, "I love you so, so much, big buddy."

"I love you, too, Diddy," replied DK, "I love you so, so much, little buddy."

The two primates chuckled softly and continued to hug each other until they reached the sand.

Once they were back on land, the Kongs disengaged and ran towards their picnic area where Tiddly was waiting for them.

"Did you have a nice swim?" the bird chirped.

"We sure did!" answered Diddy as he drank the last bit of milk left in his coconut.

"Okay, little buddies," said DK, "Let's pack up our picnic stuff and head back to the house for the night."

"Okay, big pal!" replied Diddy.

"You got it," chirped Tiddly.

DK put the fruit and the towel in the basket, with help from Tiddly, while Diddy stuff his MP3 and speaker into his backpack. In no time, the trio had packed everything and were soon heading back into the jungle, with Diddy climbing onto DK's back for a comfy ride.

* * *

The Kongs and their bird returned to their sweet vacation home in the center of the island in less than half and hour, and DK opened the door and carried Diddy inside, with Tiddly flying in right behind them. The ape then closed the door while his nephew hopped off his back and took his backpack off.

"So, little buddy, want some banana ice cream after a long day on the hot stuff?" asked DK.

"BANANA ICE CREAM!?" screamed Diddy delightfully, "YES! I'D LOVE SOME FRUITALICIOUS ICY BANANAS!"

DK and Tiddly both laughed out loud as Diddy giggled happily to himself, and the ape opened the freezer and pulled out a container of banana-flavored ice cream. He then put three average-sized scoops each into two bowls and grabbed two spoons. He then handed one of the spoons to Diddy while sliding one of the bowls over to him.

"Oh boy!" Diddy shouted playfully, and he immediately started eating his ice cream before DK had even sat down.

The monkey ate his whole bowl of ice cream within four minutes, while DK took a few minutes longer. This could clearly show that Diddy had quite an obsession with banana-flavored ice cream!

"You sure do love this stuff, doncha?" commented DK.

"I love it so much, DK!" replied Diddy happily, "It's by far my favorite dessert!"

DK chuckled, "I'm so glad you love it, little buddy!"

"Thanks so much for this dessert, big Donkey-buddy!" Diddy thanked his uncle with a hug around his neck.

"You're very welcome, little Diddy-buddy!" DK replied with a return hug around his nephew's back.

"I love you so much, DK!" giggled Diddy.

"I love you so much, too, Diddy!" said DK happily, "Wanna get your pajamas on?"

"You mean, my fancy diapers!?" said Diddy jokingly, making all three laugh, "I'd be impishly delighted!"

DK laughed even more as Diddy happily took his red long-sleeved shirt and diaper outfit, and he went into the bathroom.

While Diddy was in the bathroom, he decided to go ahead and brush his teeth with his favorite banana toothpaste, since the ice cream was best if not followed by anything else for some time. Then, after going in the toilet, the monkey put on the last two diapers from his currently open diaper package and put them on, poking his tails through the hole in the back of each diaper. Thankfully, there was another unopened diaper package next to it that didn't have to be opened until next week, since Sunday was the day they would be going to Tokyo.

"So tomorrow I can keep these diapers on," Diddy began, putting his shirt on as he pondered when would be the day this package would be opened, "Saturday's a non-diaper day, and Sunday we're going to Tokyo for the ceremony, … and we're coming back on the fifteenth, which is a Thursday. Wow, it's another whole week before I have to open this package! I guess I'll plenty of spare fresh diapers by the time we go back to Kongo Bongo and hide them in our bathroom again."

At that moment, DK walked into the room and sat down next to his diapered nephew who was now putting his uniform diaper on.

"Another week, you say?" the ape said, "I'm sure we'll have plenty of secret diaper fun at Christmastime."

"Oh, DK!" giggled Diddy, "I don't think so! I think we should keep to just doing this during our vacation so there's no chance of me getting caught in these."

"I was just kidding around with ya, little buddy!" chuckled DK as he playfully hugged his nephew right after he had taped his outfit diaper to his shirt and cap, "You know I just love seeing ya in your diapers!"

"I know, DK!" giggled Diddy, "This has been lots of fun so far."

"I'm glad, little buddy," said DK happily, earning a playful laugh from Diddy, "Right after I've gotten my teeth brushed, we can play some of your favorite childhood games again."

"So babyishly cool!" commented Diddy impishly with a playful giggle as he put on his diaper gloves.

"You go ahead and play with Tiddly for a few minutes. I'll be right out," said DK.

"Okay, big buddy," replied Diddy.

The monkey left the bathroom so that his uncle could use the toilet and brush his teeth. While he waited, he walked over to his bird.

"Say, Tiddly, wanna see some more of my monkey moves?" asked Diddy.

"Sure!" chirped Tiddly happily, prompting Diddy to get his MP3/speaker back out.

The monkey turned both the player and speaker on, and he decided to play "Hamakua Kisses," from his Gavin Parker "Test Drive Unlimited" music collection. The instant the music started playing, Diddy started bending his knees rhythmically to prepare himself for his dancing. Once the song hit the 1:30 mark, he started using his childhood moves to make himself and his diaper outfit look very showy, and he continued this for the next 45 seconds. DK had come out of the bathroom just in time to watch his nephew's every move, and he sat down at the kitchen table to watch the rest of his dance. At the 2:14 mark, he posed like a penguin and did his one-footed jumping move before gradually switching over to hopping on both feet with his diaper-gloved hands behind his back, then to bending his knees to crouch down and swing one leg at a time with his hands still hidden behind his back, until the 2:58 mark. After that, he started performing his present-day dance moves, including his Super Smash Bros. taunts, treating Tiddly and DK to a cute show until the song was over after seven and a half minutes. Throughout the song's final 27 seconds after the percussion stopped, Diddy once again hid his hands behind his back and shrugged his shoulders above his chin level, and he hopped cutely on both feet rhythmically just like his toddler self until the music stopped.

The ape and bird both applauded the young monkey with clapping, and Diddy adorably bowed his head with a proud smile.

"That was such a cute dance you did there, little buddy," said DK happily.

"Cute because my diapers made the whole thing adorable?" commented Diddy before breaking into laughter.

"Yep!" giggled DK, with Tiddly laughing along with him.

"You must have been the cutest dancer on Kongo Bongo when you were in kindergarten!" chirped Tiddly.

Diddy blushed as he remembered those memories, "I did have that reputation. Of course, I was still in diapers at the time, so everyone thought my dancing was adorable."

"It still is today, little buddy. Your cuteness has still got it after all these years," said DK.

"Aww, thanks, DK," chuckled Diddy.

"You're very welcome, Diddy," replied DK, "Let's play some of your childhood games."

"I'd love to!" said Diddy impishly as he turned off his MP3 and speaker to save the little battery power they had left, "I'm gonna have to recharge these soon."

"Let's play that slow-paced tag game where you march on all fours in your diapers and I slowly try to catch you," said DK.

Diddy instantly put himself in the all-fours position by bending his knees and pressing his hands against the floor, and he started marching cutely around the house, looking proud to be wearing his diaper outfit, and DK playfully followed him around closely. The ape couldn't get his eyes away from the diapers covering his nephew's butt, as he found the sight adorable. Tiddly playfully flew right over the Kongs to get a closer look at his best friend's impishness. This went on for about eight minutes before DK finally pressed his right hand on the back of his nephew's waist and said, "Tag."

Diddy giggled as he stopped after feeling his uncle's warm hand patting his diapers, and he turned around to face him just as he sat down next to their bed, where DK had caught Diddy. The monkey then stood up on his two feet and began performing his babyish jumping dance again while singing an adorable baby tune with simple monkey sounds as if he was speaking their former native tongue. DK watched with a smile as his nephew acted like his preschool-age self. This dance ended with Diddy jumping on both feet and landing right on DK's lap, standing up as tall as he could.

"Aww! That was so cute, little Diddy-buddy!" said DK proudly, "You're my sweet little baby monkey! You really are!"

"And you're my sweet big guardian ape!" replied Diddy cutely.

DK grabbed the baby powder container, which prompted Diddy to close his eyes as he cutely placed his hands behind his back again. The ape then playfully grasped Diddy's wrists and tucked them into his diapers for the night, earning an impish grin from the monkey.

"Time for your bedtime makeup, my beautiful baby boy," whispered DK soothingly, making Diddy chuckle.

A second later, the simian felt his uncle lathering him all over with the baby powder until his face was coated from his chin to just below his nose so that all he could smell was his babyish scent. DK then rubbed the powder all over Diddy's diapers, excluding the waist strip decorated with "DK" barrels and bananas, and soon Diddy smelled just like a baby once again.

DK set the container back in his large backpack, and Diddy opened his eyes with a bright smile plastered on his powder-coated face.

"Ready to snuggle with me on the hammock for a while, little buddy?" asked DK as he pulled Diddy's right diaper mask from behind his neck and wrapped it over his face, covering the right half of his face from chin to nose and hiding that half of his mouth.

"I'd love to, big buddy," Diddy replied with his mouth half-covered.

DK turned Diddy around so that his back could cuddle to his uncle's chest, and the ape wrapped his arms around his nephew before the stood up and walked over to the hammock. He sat down and folded his knees in while keeping his nephew in a tight cuddle.

"Well, little buddy, since we've got some time before we go to bed, you wanna sing your cute song again?" asked DK.

"Sure, big buddy," answered Diddy with a smile, "As much as I used to hate singing, I love singing cute stuff to you nowadays."

DK giggled, "I'm gonna give ya a nice baby bounce on the hammock to give you a rhythm."

"Okay, DK!" giggled Diddy as his uncle started bouncing in rhythmic fashion to prepare his nephew for his song.

"You wanna join me in some backing vocals, Tiddly?" offered DK.

Tiddly flew over to the Kongs and hovered just above Diddy's feet, which were now being rubbed playfully by DK.

"Ready, my sweet baby buddy?" DK gently spoke into Diddy's ear.

"I'm ready, my sweet big buddy," the monkey replied, prompting DK to start mumbling some backing vocals using their Kong language, while Tiddly chirped along with the ape.

Diddy cleared his throat just before his uncle started rocking him up and down with more effective bounces. The simian giggled briefly and smiled brightly as he began his song once more …

" _Whatcha love most about this tropical island?_

 _Playing in the temple of our paradise land?_

 _Journeying through the jungles of our wildest dreams?_

 _Only here are the fruits so supreme._

 _No one could imagine such paradise fun,_

 _especially for an ape and monkey under the sun._

 _Tropical pleasure with coconuts and fruits,_

 _even for an uncle / nephew Kong pair, too!_

 _Rainbows, mushrooms, beaches, temples; whaddaya love most?_

 _Family fun awaits for us on every coast._

 _This whole island puts a smile on my face._

 _I could never have picked another tropical place._

 _I never thought I'd say this, but you make me proud,_

 _that you've turned me to your baby under the rainclouds._

 _I'm proud to be back in diapers, thanks to you, DK._

 _Thank you, uncle, for this tropical holiday!"_

As Diddy finished his last line, Tiddly landed on the monkey's toes, while DK blew a gentle kiss on his nephew's ear.

"You're very welcome, my beautiful baby monkey," the ape chuckled playfully, "And thank you for dedicating such a cute song to me."

"You're very welcome, my wonderful uncle," said Diddy cutely with a broad smile, "Happy Tropical Holiday, DK!"

"Happy Tropical Holiday, Diddy!" replied DK with a smile.

"And Happy Tropical Holiday to you, too, Tiddly!" added Diddy with a half-covered monkey smile that showed his teeth.

"Happy Tropical Holiday, Diddy!" chirped Tiddly adorably.

"So, little buddy, would you like to sing one of our old favorites with me?" asked DK as he continued to gently rock Diddy by bouncing on the hammock.

"I'd be delighted, big buddy," replied Diddy happily.

Tiddly slowly flew back to his nest to warm himself up with his new leaf, and he snuggled to his nest and kept his eyes on the Kongs so he could listen to their singing.

Over the next twenty minutes, the two bouncy primates sung the most favored songs that they liked to sing together, while Tiddly listened with delight. Every word of every song, the duo sang in sync as if they shared the lead vocal part. Throughout the whole session, DK bounced and playfully rocked Diddy up and down to the rhythm of each song, but that didn't stop his greatly-improved singing voice from coming out clearly. They were a perfect duet, and Tiddly couldn't even describe how fascinated he was by their cute performance.

Eventually, all three animals felt tired out, and Tiddly chirped his applause for the Kongs' singing before falling asleep in his nest. The Kongs, meanwhile, bounced off the hammock and landed in their bed with DK still tightly hugging Diddy, and the ape wrapped them in their blankets and affectionately snuggled his tired "baby" nephew.

"You sang very adorably, little buddy," the gorilla whispered to his nephew.

"You sang nicely, too, big buddy," yawned Diddy, "I'm glad we could sing together."

"Me, too, my sweet baby," agreed DK before yawning, "Well, I guess it's time to hit the hay."

"I love you, big uncle," said Diddy as he closed his eyes and snuggled pleasantly into his uncle's fur.

"I love you, too, little nephew," replied DK, "Sweet dreams, my little monkey."

"Sweet dreams, my big ape," whispered Diddy.

"Goodnight, Diddy."

"Goodnight, DK."

With that, DK closed his eyes, and both uncle and nephew fell asleep in their family snuggle.

* * *

 _ **Friday, December 9**_

* * *

For the second Friday in a row, rainclouds hovered over the supernatural island, indicating that rain was inevitable. This could only be a bad sight for Tiddly to see, although the Kongs didn't mind the rain too much.

Coincidentally, Tiddly was the first to wake up, and the first thing he did was look out the window. His eyes were met with the sight of rainclouds, and he gulped nervously.

Just then, DK woke up and yawned before looking at Diddy's cute face, which was half-covered by one of his diaper masks.

The ape playfully started wiggling on Diddy's toes to tickle him out of his sleep.

"Rise and shine, my cute, little baby monkey," the ape teased playfully as Diddy started giggling in his sleep.

The monkey simply giggled but didn't open his eyes. Apparently, he was now under the impression that he was being tickled in his dream.

"Cootchie cootchie coo," teased DK as he wiggled Diddy's feet a little harder, "Tickle, tickle, tickle, my sweet, little baby Diddy-monkey."

That did the trick. Diddy opened his eyes as his quiet giggles turned to clearly audible laughs.

"Ooohoohookeeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehehehehehehehehahahahahaha!" giggled Diddy cutely as he looked into DK's loving eyes, "Mmmhmmkeeheeeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!"

"There are those adorable eyes I've wanted to see, little buddy!" chuckled DK, making Diddy smile broadly, "Good morning, my beautiful baby Diddy Kong!"

"Gohohohood mohohornihihihing, my lohohohovihihihing unclehehehehe!" laughed Diddy.

DK stopped tickling Diddy's feet and gently removed the diaper mask from his face before folding it behind his back.

"Well, little buddy, today will be your last diaper day before we go to Tokyo on Sunday," said DK, "So I think you really deserve a fun day today."

"Aw, DK! You're so sweet!" chuckled Diddy right after he stopped laughing from ticklishness.

"You're so sweet, too, Diddy!" giggled DK.

Just then, Tiddly flew down to the Kongs' bed, looking a little sad.

"Good morning, my little Tiddly," said Diddy, feeling quite surprised to see his bird looking glum, "What's wrong, lil' bud?"

Tiddly sighed and chirped, "It's gonna rain today."

Both Kongs sighed, feeling sorry for Tiddly. They knew they could never persuade him to go out into the rain even if they tried.

"I wish it didn't have to be just two instead of three," sighed Diddy, "I like it when you come along. While I love snuggling with DK all the time, sometimes it doesn't feel complete without my loyal pet by our side."

"I know," chirped Tiddly sadly, then he suddenly thought of something, "Hey, isn't this the day of the week where you watched that SEGA show last week?"

"I believe so," confirmed DK, "Sonic, Tails and Knuckles must have a game review show that airs on Friday afternoons."

"I really liked that 'GP World' review they did last week," said Diddy, "I don't know anyone alive today who would be fascinated with racing on laserdisc FMV."

"Maybe except for those laserdisc loyalists and enthusiasts out there," DK added.

"True," said Diddy.

"Maybe we could watch another episode of that show today," suggested Tiddly.

"Sounds like a good idea," agreed DK, with Diddy nodding his head.

The ape sat up and unwrapped their blankets before freeing Diddy's arms from his diapers, then the monkey jumped off his uncle's lap and walked over to the kitchen. Tiddly joined him at the table while DK browsed through the pantry for something good to have for breakfast. Then, he searched the freezer and set his eyes on the package of banana waffles, which had six waffles left in it.

"Say, little buddy, wanna have some waffles?" DK offered Diddy.

"Sure!" chuckled Diddy, "Waffles can make any morning sweet!"

DK took four waffles and put them all in the toaster, while Diddy treated Tiddly to his small bird seed breakfast. The bird stood next to Diddy's diaper-gloved hand and playfully pecked on it to eat his bird seeds. As usual, Diddy giggled as the pecking tickled him.

A few minutes later, the waffles were done, and DK lifted them out of the toaster and set two on each plate before buttering them and coating them with banana-maple syrup. Finally, the ape grabbed two forks and set one on each plate, and he sat down next to Diddy, sliding one plate over to him just as Tiddly finished his breakfast.

"Perfect timing," commented Diddy, making DK chuckle as the two started eating their breakfast.

The two primates ate their waffles and were finished within five minutes, then Diddy playfully blew a kiss on DK's cheek before scurrying into the bathroom to use the toilet and brush his teeth. The ape giggled happily as his nephew kissed him. He was happy to see him in his always-playful mood.

While Diddy was in the bathroom, DK and Tiddly heard a few drops patter on the windows, and they both knew what that meant …

It had started raining.

Diddy soon came back out so that DK could use the bathroom and brush his teeth as well, and the monkey walked over to one of the front windows to get a glimpse at the environment surrounding the house. Rain was falling lightly, turning the surrounding jungles into a beautiful sight of tropical paradise.

A few minutes later, DK came out of the bathroom with sparking white teeth, and Diddy promptly put his backpack on, anticipating a pleasant stroll in the rainforest with his uncle.

"Wanna jump on my back, little buddy?" asked DK.

"Delighted to be your baby again, big buddy!" answered Diddy playfully as he jumped on his uncle's back and wrapped his arms around his neck, resting his legs and feet comfortably.

"We'll see you in a while, Tiddly," said DK to their bird.

"See you soon, bud," Tiddly replied as he waved to the Kongs.

DK opened the door and carried Diddy outside into the calm rain, then he closed the door and let his nephew gaze at their surroundings.

"How's about we go on a grass ceiling so I can rock you like my baby," said DK playfully.

"I'd love that, DK!" replied Diddy.

DK headed just northeast of the house and jumped onto the grass ceiling, and he started climbing down the line of grass, rocking Diddy side-to-side like a baby once again. The monkey smiled proudly as he enjoyed being babied by his uncle in an impish way. DK looked back and saw Diddy smile, and he felt proud to be babying his nephew this way.

* * *

The ape rocked his nephew for half an hour climbing the grass ceiling, then he jumped off and walked on all fours towards the rainbow waterfalls. They considered it to be one of their favorite places on the island and considered visiting there frequently.

The two Kongs arrived at the rainbow waterfalls, and DK jumped over the intersecting point of the streams and carefully took the two stone cups that stood on a small rock right between the yellow and green falls.

"Wanna have some nice fruit juice, little buddy? Fresh from the waterfalls," said DK.

"Nothing else could soothe my tongues as fruity as this!" answered Diddy.

DK hopped over the yellow stream and sat down between the orange and yellow streams. His diaper-dressed nephew cutely smiled as he lowered his chin so that it was below his shoulders, and he kept his eyes on the stream's juice.

"How's about orange and bananas?" offered DK.

"Two lovable flavors to suit my sweet style!" said Diddy playfully.

"You're in such a fun mood today, little buddy!" chuckled DK.

"Well, what else can I say, big buddy?" replied Diddy, "This vacation has been a blast of tropical paradise!"

"It sure has, little buddy!" agreed DK as he dipped both cups into the orange stream to fill them up with orange juice.

The ape handed one cup to Diddy, and both primates gulped down the delicious orange juice. Their taste buds could only tell them that this was the greatest orange juice they had ever had, but they couldn't wait to taste the banana juice!

DK turned around so he could reach the yellow stream with the cups, and he dipped them into the stream to fill them up. In an instant, both cups were filled to the brim, and the gorilla brought both cups out and handed one to Diddy. Then, both uncle and nephew drank the delicious banana juice, and their tongues were pleasantly soothed to the sweetness of the island's own bananas.

"Mm, mm, good," mumbled Diddy.

"This sure is a pleasant place to enjoy a fruity drink," said DK.

"Yep!" agreed Diddy.

"C'mon, my baby monkey! Let's take a nice stroll in the rain!" said DK playfully as he took Diddy's empty cup.

"I'll be so happy to cuddle to your back while you carry me like your cute baby!" said Diddy eccentrically as his uncle placed both cups back on the rock and stood up.

"Let's give you a pampering piggyback ride, my little baby!" chuckled DK, and he ran back into the rainy jungle with a diapered Diddy cuddling cutely on his back.

* * *

DK spent the next hour playfully carrying Diddy around the jungle in the rain. He ran on all fours, swung on vines, bounced on mushrooms and climbed on more grass ceilings. Diddy enjoyed every moment of it, and he wished the ride could last forever. The Kongs even found a barrel cannon that resembled the ones on Kongo Bongo, and DK jumped in and blasted himself and Diddy down a long pathway surrounded by large trees. Diddy clung on tightly to DK's neck, while the ape tucked his chin down and trapped the monkey's arms in. Diddy kept his toes clinging to the fur of DK's back as they barrel-rolled in midair. The two looked like one big ball. Soon, they came back down with DK landing on all fours, and Diddy kept himself tightly snuggled on his uncle's back.

"How was that, little buddy?" asked DK playfully before he continued running down another pathway.

"That was thrilling!" answered Diddy happily as he held on tightly to his uncle's neck.

The two continued their adventure in the rain for a few more minutes, then Diddy gently bumped DK's back with his left foot to gain his attention. The ape immediately knew what that meant.

"Do you need to go back and use the bathroom, Diddy?" asked DK.

"I think I might in a few minutes," answered Diddy, "Could we go back now please, DK?"

"Sure, little buddy," said DK kindly, "I'm sure we could use some dry shelter right about now."

"Yeah," agreed Diddy as his uncle carried him through the jungle, back toward their campsite.

It didn't take long for the Kongs to make it back to their vacation home, and DK jumped over the circular creek and opened the door to their house. Tiddly was sitting on the couch as the Kongs walked in, and Diddy slid off his uncle's back and ran like the wind towards the bathroom and closed the door.

"Wow, Diddy's a fast runner," commented Tiddly as DK closed the front door.

"He was born to go fast, Tiddly," the ape replied, "Did you feel lonely while we were out?"

"I did," chirped Tiddly, "But I'm glad you both had a good time."

"Thanks, bud," sighed DK, "I'm sorry you felt lonely here."

"It's okay, DK," chirped Tiddly, "I'm glad you're back."

DK grinned and sat down on the couch, then they heard the sound of the toilet flushing before Diddy emerged from the bathroom after pulling his diapers back up to his waist and re-taping the uniform diaper to his shirt and cap.

"I think we should have a nice lunch," the diapered monkey suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea," agreed DK, and he stood up and walked into the kitchen area, "Who's up for banana bread?"

"I am!" responded Diddy, and he joined his uncle at the table.

DK cut two slices of their banana bread and set one slice each on two plates before sliding one of the plates over to Diddy. Then, the ape sat next to his nephew, and the primates happily enjoyed their lunch.

* * *

Throughout the afternoon, the Kongs and their bird watched TV to keep themselves from having to go back out in the rain. Sure enough, as Tiddly had predicted, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles' game review show was on the SEGA channel by 2:00 PM. This time, the "Sonic Heroes" trio were reviewing "Space Harrier," one of SEGA's most famous of their eighties arcades.

Although the "Space Harrrier" episode was not quite as addicting to Diddy as last week's "GP World" episode, DK and Tiddly watched the episode with interest as Tails was seen playing the game like a pro and wrapping up with a very high score.

" _You've really nailed another game like it was nothing, buddy!" Sonic encouraged Tails after he deliberately let the game end so that he could enter his initials and get the review started._

"I think this game looks very intriguing," chirped Tiddly.

"It's a pretty good game. I'll give it that," agreed DK.

"Nowhere near as awesome as 'GP World'," commented Diddy in a rather bored tone.

"Sometimes, you'll find things that are fun, and sometimes you'll find things that are boring," said DK, wrapping an arm around his nephew's back.

"I guess this was just one of those things that I find boring," said Diddy.

"Well, maybe next week's episode might be cool for you," said DK kindly.

" _So, that wraps up Space Harrier! One of my personal favorites!" said Tails, sticking out two fingers from his left hand towards the camera._

" _So, SEGA gamers, next week, we have Out Run coming up! So tune in next week for a pleasant drive in a Ferrari, and until then, keep it cool!" Sonic finished as the episode ended._

"Out Run!?" Diddy shouted excitedly, "I love the Out Run series!"

"I know, little buddy!" chuckled DK, "If I do recall, you have quite a passion for Ferraris!"

"I sure do!" said Diddy, "And I like the music of the 1986 original!"

"Well, we just might get a glimpse of that next Friday afternoon, little buddy!" said DK.

"I hope so!" giggled Diddy.

With the episode over, DK flipped through more channels to find another interesting show.

* * *

After a few more hours of television, dinnertime arrived, and the Kongs decided to switch the TV off and treat themselves to a nice dinner.

"Okay, little buddy," said DK as he turned off the TV, "What would you like for dinner?"

"Hmm, I was thinking about mangoes. We've been here for almost two weeks and haven't really made a big meal out of mangoes yet," said Diddy, "We've had for mangoes for snacks every now and then, but we've had nowhere near enough mangoes yet."

"Pretty sad," agreed DK, "To make up for that, I shall grab some mangoes from our fruit wagon outside!"

"Yippee!" Diddy shouted delightfully as his uncle stepped outside.

The rain was still falling, but that meant that the mangoes could be more enjoyable since they were wet. The ape grabbed seven mangoes from the fruit wagon and brought them into the house, much to Diddy's delight.

The ape brought the mangoes to the kitchen table, and he cut each of them in half before setting each plate with three and a half mangoes.

"Let's dig in to a nice mango dinner, little buddy!" announced DK.

"YES! YIPPEE!" shouted Diddy as he joined his uncle at the kitchen table.

In no time, the Kongs were eating their mangoes, and a delightful tropical taste instantly soothed their tongues with fresh juice from the fruits.

"I love these!" said Diddy, "Mangoes are, … like, … my third favorite fruit, behind only bananas and cherries!"

"Not to mention you love oranges in particular, too, little buddy!" added DK.

"Definitely!" agreed Diddy, "But not as much as I adore mangoes!"

DK chuckled, and they continued eating their mangoes. They were so enjoyable that they spent about half an hour eating them so their tongues could be tropically soothed for as long as possible.

Once Diddy finally finished his mangoes, he poured a tiny handful of bird seeds into his right hand for Tiddly to eat for dinner, and the little bird was happy to oblige as he stood in front of his monkey friend and pecked on his diaper-gloved hand to eat his seeds, earning ticklish giggles from Diddy as usual.

With dinner finally out of the way, the Kongs treated themselves to some orange juice before they took turns using the bathroom and brushed their teeth for the night, even though bedtime was still a few hours away.

"Well, big buddy, just one more day to ourselves before we go to Tokyo," said Diddy as he sat on the end of the bed, while DK sat on the floor next to him, "Since tomorrow's not a diaper day for me, what do you think we should do tomorrow?"

"We could go for an all-day jungle stroll," suggested DK, "You could ride on my back occasionally, and since your speaker is portable, we could cruise to some of your music."

"Okay, big buddy, … but I'll have to recharge my MP3 and speaker first," said Diddy, "They're both low on battery power, and they probably don't have enough power to last the whole day tomorrow."

"Okay, little buddy," replied DK, "You could charge them overnight, and when we wake up tomorrow morning, they'll be ready to go."

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Diddy, "I'll plug them in right now."

The little monkey grabbed his MP3 and portable speaker, and he plugged them both into an empty outlet in the wall between the TV and the couch.

"Okay, what's left is to wait until tomorrow morning, and my music will be all set!" Diddy said with a grin as he rejoined his uncle.

"Well then, little buddy, how's about we play your toddler games again?" asked DK.

"Hehe! You're it once again, big buddy!" chuckled Diddy playfully as he started marching around the house on all fours again, proudly showing off his diapers to DK and Tiddly.

The ape slowly followed his diapered nephew around the house, admiring the adorableness the diapers gave the little monkey.

A few minutes later, DK caught Diddy and gently pulled him by the tail to get him onto his lap.

"Whoa!" Diddy shouted as he was surprised by his uncle tagging him.

"What a round that was, little buddy!" chuckled DK.

"I just love cruising in my diapers!" giggled Diddy, "I can't believe we're doing all this stuff we haven't done since before I was seven!"

"I know, little buddy. I can't believe it, either," said DK, "I really do like the way you look when you crawl around like that in your diapers."

"Hehe!" giggled Diddy, "You love it when my diapers are clearly visible to your eyes, doncha!?"

"Yup!" replied DK, earning an impish smile and giggle from Diddy, "Why don't we give you a ride on the tire swing?"

"Sounds like fun for me!" beamed Diddy.

DK picked up Diddy and set him on the tire swing next to the hammock. Then, while Diddy placed his hands behind his back and shrugged his shoulders above his chin, DK stood behind his nephew and gave him a gentle push on the back. The tire swing began to rock Diddy back and forth in a playful fashion. He happily swung his legs forward and lifted his feet up to express his pleasure for his swing.

Over the next few minutes, DK pushed his nephew a little harder to make his swing more thrilling, and Diddy started yelling, "Whee!" cutely to express his delight.

After another few minutes, Diddy began to grow tired of being swung back and forth, so his uncle stopped the tire swing and lifted the monkey off, and he sat down on the hammock with his nephew sitting cutely on his lap.

"I think it's time for a sweet cuddle with your good ol' uncle DK, my sweet baby boy!" DK said playfully, earning a big smile from Diddy, in which his sparkling white teeth showed, "Aww, what an adorable smile ya got there!"

"You're such a loving uncle, DK," Diddy said cutely, looking up at DK's eyes.

"You're such a loving nephew, too, Diddy," replied DK, returning the gaze into Diddy's eyes and adorable smile.

The two primates simultaneously kissed each others' lips in family fashion, and DK turned Diddy around so they faced each other. The monkey kept his adorable smile on his face as he anticipated what was to come next …

DK sucked Diddy's face into his mouth, from nose to chin, and he blew an extremely affectionate raspberry kiss that splattered saliva all over his face instantly.

"MMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMM!" Diddy laughed in a muffled voice as his face felt rumbled and tickled by the raspberry.

DK finished the raspberry by turning the kiss into a motherly smooch that soothed Diddy's face greatly. The ends of Diddy's mouth could be seen revealing a very bright smile as he closed his eyes in relaxation and moaned in pleasure.

After a minute, DK released Diddy's saliva-covered face, and the monkey let cute giggles out of his mouth.

"How was that, my sweet little buddy?" asked DK as he grabbed a napkin and started wiping the saliva off Diddy's face.

"That was so lovely," the monkey responded in a soft voice.

"I know how you're feeling with that particular tone, little buddy," said DK as if he was reading Diddy like a book, "You must really feel so loved after that family kiss, don't ya?"

"Yes, I do, my sweet big buddy," confirmed Diddy with a smile, "That felt so nice, I could let you do that forever."

"Aww, my adorable little monkey," said DK soothingly, "You're my special little boy."

"Awww, DK!" said Diddy with nothing but happiness and cuteness in his voice, "I love you so much, my big uncle!"

"I love you so much, too, my little nephew," replied DK, and he blew more loving kisses all over Diddy's face, making him smile brightly and giggled cutely as some of the kisses slightly tickled him.

DK purely enjoyed pampering his nephew by showering him with family love and affectionate kisses on his face. He knew the monkey enjoyed it tremendously. Since Diddy was wearing his diapers, it felt even more adorable to both of then.

After several more minutes of kissing, DK tucked Diddy's arms into his diapers to trap them in, and he wrapped an arm around his nephew to begin cuddling him. Tiddly, having watched everything with a smile on his face, flew over to his nest to get some sleep.

"Goodnight, snuggle monkeys," the bird chirped as he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Tiddly," the Kongs both responded before DK unfolded Diddy's left diaper mask and covered the left side of his face from chin to nose.

"You're so sweet, big buddy," whispered Diddy as DK grabbed the baby powder.

"You're so sweet, too, little buddy," replied DK softly, "Now close your eyes, my beautiful baby boy."

Diddy closed his eyes and let his uncle lather the right side of his face with baby powder, and soon DK also rubbed the monkey's diapers, including the diaper mask covering half of Diddy's face.

The ape then put the baby powder container back, and he kept cuddling and cradling his nephew while bouncing playfully on the hammock to rock him up and down. Diddy giggled as his uncle gave him another playful baby bounce. This ended a few minutes later with DK bouncing off the hammock and landing right on their huge, soft bed.

"Let's rest up and enjoy some family shuteye, little buddy," whispered DK.

"That sounds so pleasant," sighed Diddy as he yawned, indicating his tiredness.

DK lied down and wrapped them both in their blankets, and Diddy rested his cheek on DK's cheek and nuzzled him.

"I love you, DK," the monkey said cutely as he began to close his eyes.

"I love you, too, Diddy," replied DK in a whisper as he kept both arms wrapped around his diapered Diddy, "Sweet dreams, my baby boy."

"Sweet dreams, my big uncle," whispered Diddy.

"Goodnight, Diddy."

"Goodnight, DK."

DK closed his eyes, and both uncle and nephew fell into a deep, cuddly sleep under their warm blankets.

* * *

 _ **Saturday, December 10**_

* * *

The sun rose over the supernatural island and turned it into a sight for sore eyes, a dream of many who dreamed of tropical paradise. It was simply a perfect day to be out in the jungle.

DK was the first to wake up this time around, opening his eyes and yawning just as the sunlight hit one of the windows of the east wall of the house. The ape looked admirably at a smiling, sleeping Diddy. He knew the little monkey couldn't wait for an all-day jungle stroll with some pleasant music to accompany them.

Without a moment's hesitation, the ape used his left hand to wiggle on Diddy's toes to tickle him out of his adorable slumber.

"Cootchie cootchie coo, little buddy," whispered DK as Diddy started giggling in his sleep, "Time to wake up, my sweet little buddy. It's sunny Saturday."

Diddy slightly opened one of his eyes as he kept giggling from the ticklishness on his feet.

"Oookeeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehehehehehehehehahahaha!" the monkey giggled adorably.

"Rise and shine, little buddy. It's our last day before we go to Tokyo, and we wanna make this day very tropical," chuckled DK.

Diddy fully opened both eyes and giggled a little louder, which woke up Tiddly. The bird stretched his wings and let out a cute, chirp-like yawn. Then he looked at the awakening Kongs.

"Good morning, my precious, little Diddy-buddy," said DK to his nephew as he stopped tickling his feet.

"Good morning, my big Donkey-buddy," replied Diddy as he stopped his laughter.

"Are ya ready for a jungle stroll with chilling vibes and family cuddles?" asked DK.

Diddy smiled brightly and replied, "I've been wanting a day like this since … forever."

"Then, let's get ready to go outside, little buddy. It's nice and sunny out today," said DK.

"Oh boy!" said Diddy eccentrically as his uncle removed the diaper mask from his face and freed his arms from his diapers, "And after this, I won't have to put this back on for another couple of days."

"Unless you count tonight, little buddy," giggled DK.

"Oh yeah!" giggled Diddy, "Forgot about that! We're still sleeping here tonight before we go to Tokyo tomorrow."

"Yep!" said DK, "Now let's have some breakfast!"

The two Kongs out out of bed and walked into the kitchen area just as Tiddly joined them.

"Good morning, Kongs," the bird chirped.

"Good morning, Tiddly," both Kongs replied.

"How's my best monkey friend doing this morning?" chirped Tiddly.

"I'm doing great!" answered Diddy eccentrically as DK put four pieces of banana bread in the toaster.

"Same here, Tiddly!" the ape added, and he began slicing a few bananas.

"So, today's our last day before Tokyo, huh?" guessed Tiddly.

"Lucky guess," replied Diddy, "We're make today very pleasant."

"And since it's sunny today, you can join us, Tiddly!" added DK playfully.

"Oh boy!" chirped Tiddly excitedly, "I can't wait to hear Diddy's music again!"

Diddy giggled and grabbed a few bird seeds to feed Tiddly his breakfast. The bird playfully pecked on the monkey's diaper-gloved hand to tickle him and eat his seeds.

A few moments later, the toaster popped the banana toast up, and DK buttered them and set two pieces on each plate before topping them with banana slices. He then slid one plate over to Diddy and sat next to him.

"I love it already!" Diddy commented eccentrically, earning a laugh from DK, and the two Kongs started eating their breakfast.

Both primates ate their banana-topped banana toast in just a few minutes, then DK walked into the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth. Diddy sat down on the couch to enjoy a few more minutes in his diaper uniform while his uncle took his shower. Tiddly landed on the monkey's lap and playfully rubbed his face with his wings. Diddy smiled as his pet bird affectionately rubbed him.

"You're such a cute bird," the simian said cutely to his pet, "I love you, Tiddly."

"I love you, too, Diddy," Tiddly replied through chirping, "And I think you're such a cute monkey, whether you're in your diapers or not."

"Oh, Tiddly!" chuckled Diddy with a cute, blushing smile, and he stroked his bird's back affectionately.

A few minutes later, DK came out of the bathroom with a banana scent all over him.

"Someone smells like he's been in a giant pile of bananas!" commented Diddy playfully as he let Tiddly off his lap and stood up.

"What can I say, little buddy?" replied DK as his nephew grabbed his tank top, "Then again, we're both such big banana lovers!"

"Ya got that right!" laughed Diddy as the two shared a high-five, and the monkey scurried into the bathroom to tend to his morning grooming.

Diddy took off all his clothes and jumped into the bathtub to begin his shower. Once he let the warm water soothe his fur, he grabbed his container of mango shampoo and squirted some on his favorite red sponge. Then, he rubbed himself all over with the shampoo until all he could smell was mangoes.

"Look out, DK. Here comes Mister Mango Scent," he chuckled to himself as he rinsed off the shampoo, then he turned the water off and stepped out, grabbing his red towel to dry himself off.

As soon as he was dry, the little simian put on his red, yellow-starred tank top and red "Nintendo" baseball cap that had earned him a lot of fans over the years, and he brushed his teeth with banana toothpaste. The instant he spit the toothpaste into the sink and rinsed his brush, he was out of the bathroom with his long-sleeved shirt and diaper outfit in one hand.

"Someone smells like he's ventured into a mango jungle!" commented DK jokingly as his nose caught Diddy's fresh scent.

"What can I say, big buddy?" Diddy chuckled as he set his shirt and pajamas on the bed, "Then again, we're both such big mango lovers, especially after last night!"

Both Kongs and their bird broke into loud laughter for two minutes before they managed to compose themselves, then Diddy unplugged his MP3 and speaker from the wall.

"Are they fully charged, little buddy?" asked DK.

"I'm sure they are, big buddy," replied Diddy, "They've been plugged in for nearly twelve hours, so that should be way more than long enough to give them a full charge."

The monkey grabbed his backpack and turned on his speaker before placing it in inside with the top sticking out so that they could hear the music, then he strapped his backpack to his back and kept his MP3 in one hand and turned it on.

"Ready to go, little nephew?" asked DK.

"I'm ready for the most chilling stroll we've ever had together, big uncle," answered Diddy.

The Kongs smiled at each other, and DK opened the front door to let the air from the outdoors fill in their noses. The air felt very soothing as it always did on this supernatural island, and the sound of the waterfall behind the house was very relaxing, but they knew that the sound of tropical paradise music would only be even more soothing. The monkey and bird followed the ape of the house, with Diddy closing the door, and the monkey selected his "Gavin Parker Test Drive Unlimited" playlist and pressed the "play" button to start playing the list, beginning with the first song on the list, "Into Tomorrow."

"Let's start northeast and circle around the island until we've come to the northwest jungle," suggested DK.

"That should guarantee that it lasts all day," Diddy responded, accompanied by an acknowledging chirp from Tiddly.

With that, Diddy tucked his MP3 into his tank top, and he and DK walked side-by-side on all fours into the northeast jungle, with Tiddly flying right behind them.

The journey would undoubtedly begin with the long grass ceiling, but this time, the two Kongs climbed it separately, with Diddy clinging onto the grass with both hands and feet while hanging upside down, much to the amusement of DK and Tiddly. Diddy led DK on the grass ceiling with Tiddly just below, and the trio were on their way.

* * *

As was the case yesterday, their first stop was the rainbow waterfalls of fruit juice, and the primates decided to treat themselves to a drink from all six streams; red for cherries, orange for oranges, yellow for bananas, green for watermelons, blue for blueberries, and purple for grapes. With each stream, the Kongs found delight from the different flavors of fruit juice just as they did on the day they arrived on the island two weeks ago. They especially enjoyed the banana juice, with Diddy having further admiration for the cherry juice. Throughout their time drinking at the falls, Diddy's music soothed him, his uncle and his bird with relaxing sensations as they thought about the tropical paradise they were in.

Once the Kongs each had a drink from all six streams, they put the stone cups back on the rock between the yellow and green streams, and they walked back into the jungle with Tiddly, heading south towards the east jungle so they could circle around the island.

Down their next pathway, Diddy jumped onto DK's back and wrapped his arms around his uncle's neck. With the monkey's music playing above his back, the ape felt rather relaxed by the chilling tropical paradise vibes from Diddy's music collection.

Later, they came across large water puddles and mud puddles, and since Diddy had to use his jet pack so they could make it over each puddle, the monkey pulled his MP3 out from under his tank top so it wouldn't be squeezed so hard, and he held it with his right hand while holding his right wrist with his left hand with both hands underneath DK's chin. The ape gently held both of Diddy's wrists with his big hands to keep him from falling off his back, and he jumped as high as he could over the puddle. Diddy carefully shook his nimble back so he could activate his jet pack without letting his speaker fall out of his backpack, while he clung his toes onto the fur of DK's back, and with their music still playing, the Kongs slowly and steadily hovered over each puddle with Tiddly closely following.

"You hanging on back there, little buddy?" DK asked his nephew during one of the jumps.

"I'm okay, big buddy," answered Diddy, "No sweat. This isn't straining my arms."

To be honest, though, Diddy did feel a small muscle ache in each of his arms from the way he had to hang on to his MP3 and DK's wrists. DK could tell this was the case, so he took breaks after every three puddles.

"You feeling okay, Diddy?" chirped Tiddly after the Kongs stopped for the third time.

"This can get quite stressful for my arms," Diddy admitted, "This is tricky."

"Sorry about that, little Diddy-buddy," said DK in a comforting tone, "Want me to sit down for a minute so we can relax?"

"I think I have enough strength to get us over these last few puddles, big Donkey-buddy," replied Diddy.

"Okay, little nephew, but if you feel pain again, let me know right away, okay?" said DK.

"Okay, big uncle," said Diddy.

The two Kongs grinned at each other just as "Hamakua Kisses" started playing, since Diddy had set the MP3 to randomize the order of the playlist. With one of Diddy's favorite songs on the list now playing, DK stood back up and positioned himself for the next jump, while Diddy clung on tightly and prepared to reactivate his jet pack.

DK ran towards the puddle and jumped while squeezing Diddy's hands and wrists in his big hands, and the monkey activated his jet pack to get them over the next puddle. They repeated the process for each of the final two puddles, and they finally made it to the next section of clear jungle pathway.

The monkey panted heavily as his jet pack deactivated one more time and retreated itself into his backpack, and DK lied down on his chest and allowed Diddy to snuggle into his fur for a few minutes so he could catch his breath. Tiddly landed on DK's back, right next to Diddy's head, and he playfully nuzzled his face with his own. The chilling music played soothing instrumentation that helped the Kongs calm themselves down.

Feeling an idea spiral in his head, Tiddly spotted a coconut on the ground nearby, and he flew over to it and gently dropped it in front of DK.

"Something to quench yourselves with," he chirped with a wink.

DK winked back at Tiddly and broke the coconut in half before splitting the two pieces apart to reveal fresh, cold coconut milk in both pieces. The ape handed one half of the coconut to Diddy, and the primates both gulped down the milk in each of their coconut halves, which was enough to quench them both.

With new energy strengthening them again, Diddy jumped off DK's back as the ape stood up, and Diddy tucked his MP3 back underneath his tank top.

"I feel like I've just gotten had a fresh breakfast!" said Diddy eccentrically.

"So do I!" added DK.

The two Kongs looked at their bird. They couldn't feel more thankful for Tiddly for bringing them the coconut that re-energized them.

"Thanks so much, Tiddly!" both primates said together.

Tiddly chirped an adorable, "You're welcome, buds!" before the trio went on their way to continue their adventure with Diddy's music still giving them pleasant thoughts about their tropical paradise vacation island.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly, and the air felt very warm. The rainforests and jungles looked as beautiful as ever as the Kongs continued their all-day loop around the island. For lunch, they enjoyed some grapes once they had stumbled upon a section of grape trees in the southwest portion of the island, while Tiddly was fed some bird seeds which Diddy had stored in his backpack. After their lunch, they found a spot where they could go to the bathroom since they wouldn't have been able to make it back to the house quickly enough.

Also while they were in the southwestern quarter of the island, the trio found the tree tunnels they had took interest in during the past Sunday, and Diddy jumped back onto DK's back before they started exploring the moss-walled tree tunnels. They even found the spot they had cuddled in on Sunday, and they relaxed there for a few minutes before continuing on.

Once they got to the western jungle, the Kongs briefly stopped at the beach again to relax under the afternoon sunlight. The sound of the waves mixed in with the tropical paradise chills from Diddy's music playlist gave them very relaxing vibes as they laid down in the sand.

"(sigh) This is the life, isn't it, DK?" said Diddy relaxingly.

"You said it, Diddy," agreed DK, "I couldn't have asked for a better day to roam around the island all day."

"Especially since we're together, big buddy," added Diddy.

DK chuckled, "The fact that we're together makes it so much better, little buddy."

Diddy smiled as his uncle lifted him and placed him on top of his chest before hugging him. Tiddly sat next to the monkey, and the three sat in the sand for a few minutes to soak up the warm sun.

At that moment, "Morning Glow" started playing on Diddy's speaker, which the Kongs felt was the perfect song for family cuddling on the beach. Nearly eight minutes of drum and bass beats accompanied by tropical paradise-like instrumentation felt just right for a beach cuddle.

Diddy turned to lean on his side, and DK lovingly kissed his cheek.

"I love you, little Diddy-buddy," the ape whispered soothingly to his nephew.

"I love you, too, big Donkey-buddy," Diddy replied in a soft whisper, returning the kiss on DK's lips.

"You're my sweet, little nephew," said DK lovingly.

"And you're my sweet, big uncle," said Diddy cutely, and they continued their adorable family cuddle.

After the "Morning Glow" song ended, the trio decided to get back up and wander back into the jungle, but not before collecting a few more precious seashells to take home with them later.

The Kongs explored the northwestern jungle during the sunset hours, and they found plenty of vines to swing on before the jungle began to turn dark.

Before they went back to their house, though, … another idea etched into their heads …

"Wanna go to the temple, little buddy?" asked DK.

"I'd love to, big buddy!" replied Diddy excitedly, "Maybe we could race each other there."

"Sounds like a fun idea, little Diddy-buddy!" chuckled DK, and the ape and monkey ran down a path they knew would lead them to the temple in the middle of the western jungle.

* * *

It didn't take long for the Kongs and their bird to arrive at the temple, and they walked up to the door and allowed it to slowly open since both gems were still in the keyholes. Once the door was opened, the two primates slowly walked down the long hallway with Tiddly flying right behind them. As Diddy's music was still playing, the monkey decided to stop it and turn off his MP3 and speaker before stuffing them back in his backpack.

A few minutes later, the trio found themselves in the same room that DK and Diddy had treated like a playroom twice last week, Everything looked the same as it did the last time the Kongs were in here a week ago. There was plenty of grass to run and climb on, and mushrooms to bounce on, and the room was lit brightly with a huge golden light on the ceiling. Directly below the light were the DK and Diddy statues, with the large Golden Banana between them.

"This looks just like Kongo Bongo's Golden Temple in 'Donkey Kong Country Returns'," chirped Tiddly as he recalled watching DK and Diddy play said level in their 2010 Wii game.

"Time for our golden dinner, little nephew!" announced DK playfully.

"I'm right behind ya, big uncle!" replied Diddy.

With big smiles on both of their faces, the Kongs ran up the steps and approached the Golden Banana. They stood side-by-side and each dipped a hand into the golden-glowing banana cream inside the large fruit. Then they each brought their hands to their mouths and tasted the cream. The instant they swallowed their mouthfuls of cream, both of their bodies started glowing in shiny gold. Tiddly gasped as he watched his two friends turn gold.

"Whoa!" the bird chirped, "You're made of gold!"

"Not just gold, but banana gold!" commented Diddy as he jumped excitedly.

"Let's race a few laps around the room, little buddy!" chuckled DK, "Whoever loses has to clean the dishes tonight!"

"What!? Oh, DK!" said Diddy sarcastically.

"Just kidding, little buddy!" giggled DK, "I couldn't make you wash the dishes on a day like this!"

"You really can come up with weird things sometimes, DK," commented Diddy before he broke into laughter.

"C'mon, little buddy! Let's head downstairs to the starting line," said DK.

Shaking off their laughter, the Kongs made the space between the hallway and steps their starting line, and they faced to the north of their spot. Tiddly acted as the referee, standing by the start/finish line, and he raised a wing to signal the Kongs to get ready. The primates positioned themselves with one foot in front of the other as if they were ready to start running.

Finally, Tiddly lowered his wing and let out a loud chirp, which the Kongs registered as "GO!"

Both primates took off with a great start, and they stayed side-by-side as they ran across the grass that was north of the banana, accompanied by a few mushrooms to bounce on along the way. Once they walked across the back stone floor over to the south half of the temple room, Diddy took the lead as they clung onto the first grass ceiling and climbed across to another pair of bouncing mushrooms. DK caught up with Diddy as they got to the end of the second line of mushrooms, and the ape was right behind his nephew when they approached the second grass ceiling and climbed across towards the start/finish line to begin their second lap. They were once again side-by-side as they bounced on the first set of mushrooms, but Diddy once again surged ahead with the next all-fours run across the back hallway entrance, but once they climbed across the first grass ceiling again, DK came right back and took the lead from Diddy, which surprised the little monkey as they approached the mushrooms.

"I guess I'm the faster climber tonight, little buddy!" teased DK.

"I'm gonna getcha, big buddy!" Diddy smirked as they bounced on the second set of mushrooms and ran towards the second grass ceiling.

DK climbing with his feet dangling below seemed to be faster than Diddy walking upside down on the grass ceilings, and the ape now had a good lead over his nephew as the third and final lap started. The little monkey was determined to catch up to his uncle, so he took giant jumps over the bouncy mushrooms to boost his speed, and he managed to pull alongside him as they ran across the back exit once again. Diddy had just about taken the lead when the first grass ceiling approached, and DK was right on his nephew's tail as they climbed across. The ape nearly managed to crawl underneath the monkey to retake the lead, but the end of the grass ceiling came too soon for him to do that, and they jumped off and bounced on the second mushroom set one more time, which allowed Diddy to build a small gap. However, the gap was quickly diminished by the final grass ceiling just before the finish line. DK caught up with Diddy again as they got to the end of the grass ceiling, and they jumped off with the ape just about touching Diddy's prehensile tail. The two primates ran towards the line with Diddy barely ahead, and Tiddly stood right next to the finish line to call the eventual winner.

With one final leap of faith, the golden-glowing Kongs dived towards the line with their arms stretched out so that their hands would determine the outcome. DK's right hand was right next to Diddy's feet as they approached the line. It seemed as if it would be too close to call …

Tiddly watched closely as Diddy's left hand and DK's right hand touched the line at the same instant, and the Kongs slid across the floor and slowly scrapped to a stop. Once they were no longer moving, they turned to Tiddly, who had a clueless look on his face.

"I couldn't have figured out the winner if I tried, buds," the bird chirped innocently.

The Kongs sat up and looked at each other with faint grins. They were sure that the result was going to be a tie.

"I'm just gonna have to call this one a tie," Tiddly announced through chirping, "You're both winners!"

DK and Diddy smiled at each other and laughed as they thought about how much fun their race was.

"That was a lot of fun, big buddy!" laughed Diddy.

"It sure was, little buddy!" agreed DK, "For a moment I thought I was gonna get the edge over you right at the end."

"I was sure I had it made until you caught me down the last stretch," said Diddy, "I will admit, I like when we finish side-by-side in our one-on-one races."

"I like it when that happens, too, little nephew," chuckled DK, "It makes every race end with a smile."

Diddy giggled after hearing that, and he stood up and playfully wiggled his fingers on his uncle's right arm. DK felt rather tickled by his nephew's wiggling, and he playfully grabbed the monkey and hugged him tightly while he used one hand to tickle his feet.

"Ooohoohookeeheeheeheeheeheeheeheee!" giggled Diddy.

"You wanted to tickle me, didn't ya!?" teased DK playfully.

"Yeheheheheheheah!" admitted Diddy through laughter, and he reached for DK's neck and tickled him some more.

In an instant, the Kongs were in a tickling battle as they shared laughs and tickled each other. Of course, though, it ended after thirty seconds with DK grabbing Diddy's wrists and trapping them in his tight hug.

"Hey! No fair!" Diddy complained before his uncle tickled his butt, "No! NO! OOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Cootchie cootchie coo, little buddy!" teased DK, "Tickle, tickle, tickle, my precious little Diddy-monkey!"

"DEEHEEHEEHEEKAHAHAHAHAHAHAY!" laughed Diddy uncontrollably he felt extremely ticklish sensations on his butt, "AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

"Now those are the most playful laughs I've heard in quite a while, my sweet monkey!" gigged DK before he stopped tickling his nephew so he could catch his breath.

Diddy panted for a minute before he shot a glare at DK.

"You're so crazy!" he said sarcastically.

"Well, you know I always win whenever you get me into a tickling war," beamed DK.

"Why can't you ever let me win?" asked Diddy.

"I guess it's because I'm naturally a master at turning you into an adorable poodle!" answered DK.

"Oh, DK!" said Diddy.

"I know something that'll give everything such a wonderful mood!" chuckled DK.

"And what might that be?" asked Diddy.

"I'm glad you asked, little buddy!" said DK, and he suddenly sucked Diddy's face into his mouth from nose to chin and blew a huge raspberry kiss that rumbled the monkey's face by surprise.

"MMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMM!" Diddy laughed in a muffled voice as his head felt vibrations from the raspberry.

DK then turned his raspberry into a motherly smooch of family love, which prompted Diddy to close his eyes and relax as his uncle soothed him lovingly with their traditional uncle/nephew kiss.

Then, the ape released his nephew's face with a big "Mwuah!" and Diddy started giggling as a result from being rumbled by the raspberry. Saliva had once again splattered all over his face, and DK gently wiped him off until he was clean.

"There we go, little buddy," said DK softly, "A nice family kiss to add lots of love and affection."

Diddy smiled brightly at DK as he stopped giggling, and he cutely returned the kiss by smooching his uncle's nose for several seconds, making the ape smile happily as his nephew pampered him with their family love.

"And a nice family kiss to give you lots of love and affection, too!" the monkey said the instant he ended the kiss.

"Aww, Diddy," said DK, "You're my sweet, little monkey."

"And you're my sweet, big ape, DK." replied Diddy, "I love you so much."

"I love you so much, too," said DK, and the two hugged each other tightly for a few minutes.

Tiddly flew over to his two friends and landed next to them as they hugged and cuddled each other.

"You two really are the most loving primate family I've ever known," the bird chirped cutely.

DK and Diddy looked at Tiddly and smiled, feeling happy to hear from Diddy's bird that they were the best family-loving couple on Kongo Bongo.

"And you're the sweetest pet I've ever had," said Diddy to his bird.

Tiddly blushed and smiled at Diddy, feeling so loved by his best friend for hearing that.

DK stood up and placed Diddy back on his feet, and the duo smiled at each other once more.

"I think it's time we headed back," said DK, "It's getting late, and we gotta get some sleep so we can catch our flight to Tokyo tomorrow."

"Yeah," replied Diddy as he yawned tiredly.

"Maybe I should carry ya back, my little nephew!" said DK playfully as he lifted his nephew and placed him on his back.

Diddy happily wrapped his arms around DK's neck, and the ape headed back down the hallway they had entered, with Tiddly following closely.

The moment the trio were back outdoors, the golden glow disappeared from DK and Diddy's bodies, and the door closed slowly as they ventured down the creek-like path that would lead them right back to their house. By now, the island was dark, and the first few stars were shining in the night sky, creating an illuminating sight above.

* * *

Half an hour later, the Kongs returned to their house, with Diddy luckily staying awake the whole time so he could get his teeth brushed and put his diaper uniform back on as his pajamas. DK opened the door and carried Diddy into the house, and Tiddly flew in just before the door closed. The bird flew straight to his nest to settle down to sleep, while Diddy slid off DK's back and slowly walked to the bathroom, removing his backpack and taking his red long-sleeved shirt and diaper uniform with him.

Diddy went in the toilet before brushing his teeth with banana toothpaste, then he took off his two regular clothes and looked through a small pile of previously used diapers that were still in good condition to be used again. Wanting to avoid opening the second diaper package until after the ceremony in Tokyo, the monkey took two of the used diapers and put them on for a second time, poking his tail through the holes in the back of each diaper. Then, he put on his red long-sleeved shirt and his outfit diaper, taping the front to his shirt and the back to his red "Nintendo" cap which he had just put back on his head. Finally, Diddy put on his diaper gloves and buttoned them to his sleeve collars, and he rejoined DK in the living room.

"Back to your adorable toddler self I see, little buddy!" chuckled DK playfully as he walked into the bathroom to make one more pit stop in the toilet and brush his teeth.

A few minutes later, the ape came back out and sat down on the bed with Diddy standing right in front of him with a cute smile as he felt warm from wearing his diapers with his uncle being there to cuddle him lovingly all night.

"Ready for your nightly powder shower, little baby buddy?" asked DK.

"I'm ready, big buddy," answered Diddy, and he closed his eyes as his uncle grabbed the baby powder container.

Immediately, DK tucked Diddy's arms into his diapers, and he lathered the monkey's face all over with the baby powder "makeup," and he rubbed on his diapers to complete the babyish scent that reminded them so much of Diddy's toddler years.

With his bedtime shower complete, Diddy opened his eyes and smiled impishly at DK, and the ape pulled his nephew onto his lap for a tight hug that would last for the rest of the night.

"Well, my sweet, little buddy, … tomorrow, it's off to Japan," whispered DK as he dragged his back across the bed and lied his head down on the pillows, "Are you gonna be ready for the flight tomorrow?"

"I certainly will be … after a wonderful family sleep with you," replied Diddy with a slight giggle.

"Okay, little buddy," chuckled DK, wrapping him and his diapered nephew in their blankets, "Let's get some shuteye and have some pleasant dreams, my sweet baby monkey."

"I love you so much, my sweet, big Donkey Kong," whispered Diddy with a yawn.

"I love you so much, my beautiful baby Diddy Kong," replied DK warmly, earning a wide smile from Diddy.

"Goodnight, snuggle monkeys," chirped Tiddly.

"Goodnight, Tiddly," the Kongs replied.

Tiddly closed his eyes and went to sleep, and Diddy soon began to close his eyes, too.

"Sweet dreams, my baby nephew," whispered DK.

"Sweet dreams, my loving uncle," replied Diddy softly.

"Goodnight, Diddy."

"Goodnight, DK."

As Diddy fell asleep with his cheek resting on DK's face, the ape gently admired his nephew's cuteness as his diaper uniform made him look so adorable, then he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The two Kongs slept soundly throughout what would be their final night on the supernatural tropical island before they flew to Tokyo.

* * *

 ** _And so, that wraps up the second week of the Kongs' tropical vacation! I seriously couldn't help but put in Gavin Parker's music from the PS2 version of Test Drive Unlimited! I had rented that version of the game a couple of times while I was in high school, and the music made me think about Diddy Kong a lot, and since the game takes place in Hawaii, it was only fitting that I included the music here! All of the songs mentioned can be found on YouTube._**

* * *

 ** _COMING UP IN CHAPTER SEVEN:_**

 ** _The 2016 Enthusia Professional Cup Series Awards Ceremony in Tokyo, Japan_**

* * *

 ** _NOTE: Since I was an actual competitor in my Enthusia fantasy league, alongside Diddy, I will be appearing in the next chapter, as I finished fourth in the 2016 championship, in which I say goodbye to Enthusia as a driver. I may have to make POV switches every now and then, so I'll have to spend a lot of time getting the next chapter written down. I ask for you to please be patient while chapter seven is in the works, and I'll hopefully have it up sometime next week._**

 ** _Until then, see ya soon!_**


	7. The Enthusia Awards Ceremony

_**Well, FanFiction readers, this is probably one of the most difficult chapters I've ever written in my life, and I hope you enjoy it, because who knows if I'll ever come across a challenge like this again!? After all, I had to do a lot of research on the internet to make sure everything in the Tokyo portions would be accurate to reality.**_

 _ **I should point out that there are a few points during the chapter which the point of view will be changing between mine and the third-person, because I actually make an appearance in this chapter because I was one of the Enthusia competitors.**_

 _ **When you see a scene break that looks like this ...**_

* * *

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **... that means that the POV is changing to go into a scene that I appear in.**_

 _ **Anyways, without further ado, here are the highlights of DK and Diddy's couple of days in Tokyo for the 2016 Enthusia Professional Cup Awards ceremony!**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 7**_

 _ **The Enthusia Awards Ceremony**_

* * *

 _ **Sunday, December 11**_

* * *

The sun rose over the eastern horizon and showered the supernatural tropical island with beautiful rays of golden sunlight. The light shone down on the trees and created small sunlit spots on the floors of the jungles and rainforests. This was among the most beautiful mornings on the island since DK and Diddy had arrived here 15 days ago.

The Kongs were sleeping in a cuddly fashion in their huge bed, snuggling warmly to each other. Then, the sunlight came in and blasted through one of the eastern windows. The light reached DK's eyelids, and he slightly turned his head before opening his eyes and yawning. Then, he looked down and admired his adorable nephew who was sleeping in his bear hug with his diaper uniform still on. The ape thought the monkey looked so cute, but he knew that he couldn't sleep forever. After all, today was the day they were expected to arrive in Tokyo.

So, without a moment's hesitation, DK reached for Diddy's feet with his left hand and started wiggling them in an effort to tickle him out of his sleep.

"It's morning, my little cutey-buddy," DK whispered as Diddy started giggling in his sleep from the ticklishness, "Time to wake up, my sweet, little monkey."

Diddy simply kept giggling and kept his eyes closed.

At that moment, Tiddly woke up in his nest and stretched his wings, and he unwrapped himself from the greenish-yellow leaf Diddy had given him, and he slowly flew down to the Kongs' bed. He was treated to the adorable sight of DK trying to wake up Diddy via feet tickling.

"Good morning, DK," the bird chirped quietly.

"Good morning, Tiddly," replied DK, "Say, you wouldn't mind trying to help me wake up this adorable monkey of mine, would you?"

"I'd be happy to help," replied Tiddly, and he gently rubbed his right wing against Diddy's face.

This, combined with the ticklishness on his feet, was enough to make Diddy's giggles clearly audible.

"Oohoohookeeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehehehehehehehehehehahahahahahaha!" the monkey giggled adorably.

"Time to rise and shine, my cute, little Diddy-buddy," said DK playfully as he kept tickling Diddy's feet.

"Wake up, bud," chirped Tiddly as he tickled Diddy's face.

"I dohohohon't wahahahanna wahahake uhuhuhuhup!" giggled Diddy, "I wahahanna snuhuhuhuggle with yohohohou foreheheheheveherherherher!"

"I wish I could snuggle with you forever, too, my little nephew," replied DK, "But it's time to get ready for the brand new day ahead."

Diddy opened his eyes, and he was treated to the sight of DK smiling at him and Tiddly rubbing right below his nose.

"DeeheeheeheeKahahahahay! Tihihihihiddleeheeheeheeheehy!" the monkey laughed, "Stahahahahahahop!"

"We'll stop tickling ya if you promise to wake up, little buddy!" teased DK playfully.

"Are you awake yet, Diddy?" chirped Tiddly, feeling like he was having so much fun doing this.

"Yehehehehehehes! Yohohohohou wihihihihin! I'm awahahahahahahahahake!" laughed Diddy, "Pleeheeheeheeheeheeheehease! Nohohohohohoho mohohohohohore!"

"Okay, my sweet, little monkey," chuckled DK.

The ape and bird immediately stopped tickling Diddy, and the diapered monkey yawned while his uncle unwrapped them from their blankets and sat up with his nephew on his lap.

"Good morning, my precious, little Diddy-buddy!" greeted DK cheerfully.

"Good morning, Diddy!" chirped Tiddly.

"Good morning, Tiddly, and good morning to you, too, my big Donkey-buddy," Diddy replied as his uncle freed his nimble arms from his diapers.

"Well, little buddy. Today's the day," said DK.

"Tokyo?" said Diddy.

"Yep!" chuckled DK, "Time to get ready to catch our flight!"

"Oh boy!" shouted Diddy excitedly as he jumped off DK's lap, and the two walked into the kitchen area, joined by Tiddly.

"Wanna have some banana cereal, little buddy?" asked DK.

"I'd love some, big buddy!" replied Diddy.

Just as DK got out two bowls and poured banana cereal into them, they heard the sound of a propeller plane that sounded like it was several miles away.

"That must be Funky arriving," said DK as he poured milk into both cereal bowls.

While DK slid his bowl over to him, Diddy listened more closely to the sound of the plane, and he could tell right away that it wasn't Funky's plane.

"I don't think that's Funky, big buddy," he said to his uncle as the two started eating their cereal.

"That's odd, little buddy," replied DK, "I thought only the other Kongs knew where we were vacationing."

"Unless they told someone else," added Diddy, "It would have to be someone who knows us, though."

"They probably might have," agreed DK, "Since we're going to Tokyo, it's probably somebody Enthusia-related."

A moment later, they heard the plane's engines lowering their pitch and eventually fall silent, indicating that the plane had just landed on some strip of plain grass not far from where Funky had dropped them off.

Diddy quickly scarfed down the rest of his cereal, and he grabbed a few bird seeds to feed Tiddly for his breakfast.

"You seem to suddenly be in such a rush, little buddy," commented DK, before he remembered that Diddy was still wearing his diaper uniform, and the monkey did not want to be seen wearing it by anybody.

Sensing that Diddy was in a hurry, Tiddly pecked on the monkey's diaper-gloved hand to eat his seeds, earning giggles of ticklishness from him. Once the bird had eaten his breakfast, the monkey stood up just as DK finished his cereal.

"I can't let anyone see me in this, DK," said Diddy as he stared down at his toddler-age diaper outfit he was still wearing.

"Okay, little buddy. Go grab the second diaper package and the previous diapers that are still in good condition, and we'll hide those in my backpack," instructed DK.

"Your backpack!?" said Diddy in horror.

"Diddy, I'm not bringing my backpack with us, remember?" DK reassured his nephew.

Diddy gasped a sigh of relief, and he walked into the bathroom and grabbed the pile of diapers that had NOT been thrown in the garbage, along with the unopened second diaper package. The monkey came back out, and DK took the diapers and stuffed them into his backpack.

Then, Diddy walked back into the bathroom and pulled out the bag of his urinated and soiled diapers from the week before out of the trash can, and he spun the bag and tied the two handles together in a knot. A bad stench reached his nose as he disposed what contained his own sweat, and he came back out of the bathroom and opened the front door to see if there was any way to get rid of the bag once and for all. DK, meanwhile, walked into the bathroom to take his morning shower.

"Oh, island with your supernatural powers, help me!" he shouted as he looked up at the sunny skies over the island.

Just then, a small hole formed in the grass right next to the house, which Diddy found weird. However, he sensed that this was the island's way to help him get rid of his own trash, so he hesitantly knelt down and dropped the bag into the hole. A few seconds later, the hole closed again so that it looked like nothing was even there.

"I wonder where that bag would even end up?" he asked himself, feeling dumbfounded, "Maybe the island's got its own underground garbage furnace or something."

Then, a few minutes later, … the monkey heard a few very faint voices that seemed to be just half of a mile south of their house, and he knew he was still wearing his diaper uniform. He had to take it off now or risk being seen and having their "nostalgia fever" secret being spilled out!

Without a moment's hesitation, the monkey frantically scurried back into the house and closed the door. DK had just come out of the bathroom after taking a very quick shower and brushing his teeth.

"Somebody's out there and I'm still in my diapers! They might see me, DK!" he panicked to his uncle, "What am I gonna do!? Our secret's gonna get spilled!"

"Just relax, little buddy!" said DK as he scooped his nephew into a hug to calm him down.

Diddy took a few deep breaths, then the voices grew closer, and they sounded as if they were admiring the scenery of the jungle.

"Run into the bathroom, take your diapers off and hide them underneath the sink before you take your shower," DK gently instructed Diddy.

"Okay," panted Diddy.

"Ah, this must be the place," they heard a voice say as the person in question entered the open area in the center of the island.

Both Kongs recognized that voice as Nissan/Toyota Racing's team principal, Takeshi Ogasawari, whom Diddy considered to be a fatherly figure to him in the Enthusia world. Of course, though, he had no knowledge of how DK occasionally slipped diapers onto Diddy, and the duo intended to keep it that way. However, they wondered why Takeshi could possibly be here when he rarely ever left the team's headquarters in Japan, with the exception of race weekends … or the upcoming awards ceremony. Additionally, how could he have discovered where their house was when he had to risk getting one of his fancy pairs of shoes dirty by walking on the only roomy path in the south jungle, which was floored by grass and dry dirt.

"It's no wonder they decided to come here for a break. I do find this place quite admirable for what you folks call, 'tropical paradise'," Takeshi continued in his Japanese accent.

"This cosmic island was the only place those dudes could think of once they made their preparations for their holiday," said a second voice whom the Kongs recognized as Funky.

Funky's presence answered DK and Diddy's question about Takeshi's presence. However, they quickly snapped back to reality as Diddy's eyes were growing wide. He was just seconds away from potentially getting caught!

"Run, Diddy! Run!" DK whispered in Diddy's ear, and just as Funky and Takeski approached the door, a still-diapered Diddy ran on all fours as fast as he could into the bathroom, grabbing his tank top along the way.

The front door was knocked on three times … just one second before the bathroom door was closed.

Diddy had escaped being spotted in his diapers … just in time!

Tiddly flew over to the bathroom door to listen in to Diddy taking his diapers off.

In the bathroom, the panicky monkey quickly took off his diaper gloves, along with his diaper uniform, baseball cap and red long-sleeved shirt. Then, he took off his two diapers still covering his belly, and he stuffed everything but his cap into the marble cabinet below the sink and closed it. Then, he let out a deep sigh of relief as he sprayed some fruit-scented air freshener in the trash can to eliminate the stench from his soiled diapers once and for all.

Tiddly gave a "thumbs up" signal to indicate to DK that Diddy had taken his diapers off and hidden them all, and the front door was knocked on again.

"Yo, Donkey and Diddy-dudes! Are ya in there!?" called Funky from outside.

Assured that it was now safe to open the door, DK walked to the door and opened it just as he heard the sound of Diddy starting up his shower. At the doorway stood Funky and Takeshi, who was wearing glasses (due to his age) and a short-sleeved dark blue polo shirt since the jungle was no place for the suit that he usually wore at the team's headquarters.

"My, oh my," he said with a look of surprise on his face as he looked into Takeshi's eyes, "Ogasawari-san. Kon'nichiwa."

"Kon'nichiwa, DK," Takeshi greeted the ape.

"Uh, … how did you know where we were vacationing?" asked DK.

"Funky's plane had a breakdown yesterday, so your relatives called the team to come here and pick you up," explained Takeshi, "Funky guided us with the coordinates of this place, and my, does it look magnificent."

The Japanese elder looked around in astonishment of the supernatural island.

"I hear you and Diddy have been having a good time here over the past two weeks," he said to DK.

"My little buddy and I have been having a great time here," the ape replied, "It's almost been like having the time of our lives."

"Speaking of which, is Diddy around?" asked Takeshi.

"Yeah, where's mister quadruple-champion-dude?" added Funky, earning a small chuckle from Takeshi.

"Diddy got a bit of a slow start this morning," DK lied.

"My, what a bummer," said Funky.

"He's taking his shower right now," DK added … truthfully.

"Well, in that case, may we come in for a few moments?" asked Takeshi.

"Uh, … sure, come on in," replied DK, and he stepped aside to allow Funky and Takeshi into the living room.

"Quite a small place, Donkey-dude," commented Funky, "You really must spend most of your time outside."

"We certainly do," confirmed DK, "It'll be nice to get another five days here after the ceremony."

"So you'll be back on Kongo Bongo by … the twentieth?" assumed Funky.

"Lucky guess, Funky," answered DK, sitting down on the couch.

"Would you mind if I tasted one of these fruits, DK?" asked Takeshi kindly, "I didn't really get a chance to eat breakfast this morning before we came here."

"Sure, go right ahead, Ogasawari-san. Help yourself to a fine, fruity breakfast," said DK kindly, "There's plenty on offer."

"Thank you," replied Takeshi, "I greatly appreciate it. Let's see, … I think I know just the combination to choose."

Then, the sound of the shower stopped just as Takeshi had sliced a few oranges and bananas. The Nissan/Toyota Racing team boss had taken a plate and placed some banana slices on it, topping each one with an orange slice.

"The perfect breakfast to enjoy before the flight," he commented as he sat down in DK's kitchen chair, "Even though I've already been on two trips today: one from Tokyo to Kongo Bongo, and another one over to this island."

"I guess the third time will be the charm of the day," commented DK, earning a laugh from Funky.

Tiddly let out a few cute chirps of laughter, and it was only then that Takeshi noticed his presence for the first time.

"And who, may I ask, is this cute, little one?" the elder asked, admiring Tiddly's adorableness.

"That cute, little bird just so happens to be my cute, little Tiddy!" came a very familiar voice in a happy tone from the back of the house as a strong scent of mango shampoo filled up the room.

Diddy had emerged from the bathroom, wearing his tank top and cap, and his whole body smelled like mango shampoo that he had used in his shower. His teeth were sparkling white from the banana toothpaste he had used to brush his teeth.

"Ah, Diddy!" said Takeshi with joy in his voice from the delight of meeting up with the champion, "Just the monkey I wanted to see!"

Diddy chuckled as his racing team boss greeted him.

"How have you been the last few weeks?" asked Takeshi.

"I've been having a great time over the past two weeks, simply hanging out in this tropical paradise," sighed Diddy relaxingly as he took a seat next to DK on the couch.

"That sounds very pleasant," said Takeshi before he took the first bite from his breakfast.

"So, … how exactly did you end up finding this island, anyway?" asked Diddy.

"With help from Funky," answered Takeshi, "He guided us here."

"My plane's outta commission," explained Funky, "So I called the team, and they brought their own plane."

Diddy was astonished to hear that Nissan/Toyota Racing had brought their own plane here just to find him and DK.

"You mean, … the team is here?" the monkey said with a fair bit of excitement in his voice.

"Well, not quite," replied Takeshi, "Just me and my pilot."

"Oh," said an understanding Diddy.

"So, … you were just saying that this bird's name is Tiddly?" asked Takeshi as he admired the cute bird.

"Yep!" chuckled Diddy, "He found me wandering around the Kongo Jungle two years ago during the summer, and he curiously decided to stay with me. The cute guy's lived with me ever since."

"Interesting," said Takeshi with a thoughtful look on his face, "It's not very common for a bird to curiously follow a stranger around the jungle."

"He just found me one day and took interest in me immediately," explained Diddy, "I don't know how else to explain it."

"Hmm," said Takeshi, "I must say this is one adorable bird you have here, Diddy. I greatly admire his looks."

"Thanks," chirped Tiddly, with Takeshi not understanding since only the Kongs were able to translate his chirps to English.

"He says, 'thanks'," Diddy translated Tiddly's chirps to Takeshi, "And I'm sure he's pleased to meet you, too."

Takeshi watched as Tiddly smiled at him, and the elder couldn't help but chuckle and grin back.

"So, is the rest of the team already in Tokyo?" asked DK.

"Ben, Sonic, Tails, the pit crews, everyone on the team," answered Takeshi, "It seems you're the only ones missing from what's going on, but I can see why. It's always pleasant to enjoy a good start to the off-season."

"True," said Diddy.

"I'll be right back, dudes," said Funky, "I need to use the restroom, since that was quite a long flight here from Kongo Bongo."

Diddy felt his heart beating rapidly as he hoped Funky wouldn't discover his hidden diapers.

While Funky walked into the bathroom and closed the door, Takeshi continued his conversation with DK and Diddy.

"I do apologize for having to disrupt your vacation for the sake of the upcoming ceremony," the Japanese man said sympathetically, "It will do your world a good, though."

"I have been dreading the moment I have to hear Ben make his farewell speech," said Diddy.

"I am interested in what Al Reder, Jr. has to say in his farewell speech," admitted DK, "Given how he and I clashed way too many times in those four years I competed and he was just beginning to win everything there was, and the chemistry between him and Diddy was often severely strained to the point of fistfights like I had with him although they settled their differences in the final race of this year, … I think everyone will be interested to hear what he has to say."

"He is statistically one of Enthusia's all-time greats," added Diddy, "One of the three great seven-time Professional Cup champions."

"And you're only three away from tying them!" DK chuckled to Diddy while playfully wiggling his fingers on his chest.

"Oh, DeeheeheeKahahahahay!" giggled Diddy as his uncle tickled his chest, "Please don't do this in front of our boss!"

"Just messing around with ya, little buddy! After all, you'll be the big star of the ceremony!" said DK.

"I know, big buddy!" chuckled Diddy.

"I wouldn't mind watching for only a few seconds," admitted Takeshi, "The strong family bond that you two have was one of the reasons I brought DK back to Enthusia to become your race engineer, Diddy."

The Kongs smiled at Takeshi just as they heard the sound of the toilet flushing, and Funky came out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed.

"Much better," he sighed, "No more negative vibes for now."

DK and Diddy secretly felt relieved that Funky had not discovered Diddy's hidden diapers.

"Well, you do have to rehearse your championship speech a few times before the big night, Diddy," said Takeshi, "I know it sounds weird coming from me since this is your fourth championship, but everyone needs to rehearse."

"I know, Ogasawari-san," replied Diddy.

"The day after the ceremony, you two, … or three if I count your little bird, here, … can return here and enjoy your last few vacation days," added Takeshi with a warm grin, "Your relatives told me about planning to stay here for a little while longer and be home in time for the winter holidays."

"Can't wait for Christmas," said Diddy as he stood up from the couch and put his backpack on his back, "I'm sure you can't wait for the Kongo Bongo Festival of Lights, can ya, DK!?"

"I can't wait, either, Diddy!" replied DK as he also stood up.

"The Kongo Bongo Festival of Lights, you say?" said Takeshi, looking interested.

"It's a Kongo Bongo holiday tradition," explained DK, "Every year at Christmastime, we hold this festival of fireworks on Christmas Eve night. It's considered a celebration of being with family."

"Very interesting," grinned Takeshi, "I haven't been able to count the many Kong traditions you have on your island."

All three Kongs giggled as Funky opened the door, with Tiddly chirping some laughs along with them.

"Well, little buddy, I guess we still have so much to explain," commented DK jokingly.

"Yeah!" giggled Diddy.

"Perhaps you can explain some more once we've gotten on the plane," said Takeshi as he finished his fruit slices, "What fine fruit you have here."

DK and Diddy grinned at each other as Takeshi stepped through the doorway.

"I believe we all had better got going," the elder announced, "We don't want to miss the rehearsals, and Diddy, I'm sure you don't wanna miss what your three teammates wish to treat you to."

Diddy smiled as he thought of Ben, Sonic and Tails treating him to some pleasant activities in Tokyo during the week of the ceremony.

"Let's get going, little buddy," said DK as he wrapped an arm around Diddy's back, and the duo stepped outside with Tiddly flying right behind them.

DK then closed the door, and the five all ventured into the southern jungle.

"We managed to find a large strip of smooth grass to land our plane," explained Takeshi, "It's all the way on the south coast of the island. We weren't sure about landing on grass, but since it was the only place to land we had to take the risk."

"In fact, it wasn't all that bad," added Funky.

"At least this island's more friendly in that manner," commented Diddy.

* * *

Half an hour later, the group of five arrived at the large strip of smooth grass on the island's south coast. It wasn't too far from where Funky had dropped off DK, Diddy and Tiddly a few weeks ago, but there was plenty more room for planes the size of Takeshi's to land.

DK, Diddy and Tiddly were treated to the surprising sight of one of Takeshi's personal planes with Nissan/Toyota Racing's logos painted on it in several areas of the fuselage. They knew Takeshi owned at least a few planes, including a large jet that he would fly to each race, but they had never seen this plane before. Apparently, this plane was meant for more private purposes.

"What a nice plane you have here, Ogasawari-san," commented DK.

"Twin propellers, fuel capacity for up to five hundred miles, and cabin seats for up to ten passengers," said Takeshi, "This is one of my two private planes that I use to fly to very important events that involve me but don't involve Enthusia-related subjects. You see, aside from being an Enthusia Professional Cup team owner, I'm also a businessman in my district in Tokyo."

"Wow," gasped Diddy, "I had no idea you were a businessman. I was always under the impression that you were simply a racing team owner, since you ran Nissan's Enthusia team for many years before the Double-Manufacturer Team Era started in 2009 and got you merged with former enemies Toyota."

"I have been a businessman for that long, too," said Takeshi with a warm smile, "I'm one of the best in my district."

DK and Diddy looked at each other with expressions of astonishment.

"Well, let's jump on board. The pilot's waiting inside, and I can assure you the cabin is very comfy. After all, the champion needs some offseason comfortableness," commented Takeshi with a slight chuckle as he slowly walked up the stairs that extended down from the plane door, followed closely by Diddy, then DK and Tiddly.

The pilot was sitting in his seat getting the plane ready to takeoff, then Takeshi walked into the cockpit and they spoke to each other in Japanese with instructions about the upcoming flight.

DK, Diddy, Funky and Tiddly all entered the cabin, which was accompanied by ten seats (five on either side of the aisle), and a small restroom right behind the last row of seats.

Diddy took the right seat in the first row, with DK right behind him. Tiddly flew onto Diddy's lap, and the monkey put on his seat belt and held his bird in his hands. Funky sat behind DK, then Takeshi closed the plane door and appeared in the cabin. He sat in the first seat on the left, next to his champion. A moment later, the pilot turned the engines on, and soon Diddy looked out his window and saw the right wing's propellers spinning. After a few more tense moments, the plane started to move, and it quickly gained speed as it sped down the island's only available runway. Diddy held Tiddly tightly in his arms as they all heard the plane's loud noises and felt the pressure of moving very fast rush around them. A few seconds later, the plane was off the ground, and DK and Diddy took one more gaze at their tropical vacation home. They knew it wasn't goodbye, though, as they would return to that island after the ceremony.

With Takeshi's private plane now maintaining at a constant airspeed at a constant altitude, the Kongs were now on their way to Tokyo.

* * *

 _ **Tokyo**_

* * *

After having to make a few fuel stops, the plane carrying the Kongs was now within sight distance of the brightly-lit Tokyo as the city's lights lit up the night. It had taken more then ten hours of flying time for DK, Diddy, Tiddly, Funky and Takeshi to travel from the Kongs' vacation home to Japan's capital city, and now they could all look out their windows and see the brightly-lit city below them.

Tiddly was utterly astounded, as he had never even seen a picture of Tokyo before, not even a picture from DK and Diddy's past visits here for previous Enthusia awards ceremonies or from his races on the REV CITY street circuit which he raced on twice each year, but now he could get his first glimpse of this beautiful city.

DK was happy to be back in Tokyo. He had always enjoyed visiting here whenever he could, whether it was to bring Diddy to visit Hattori Suzuki's grave for comfort or watching his nephew race on the REV CITY course in Enthusia Professional Cup competition.

Diddy was smiling brightly as he gazed at the city lights below. He loved coming to Tokyo several times a year, not just for racing, but for the fun his teammates often gave him. After all, Sonic and Tails were both VERY frequent visitors to Tokyo. Of course, though, the thought of this being Ben's last ceremony as a driver still lingered in his mind, and he couldn't help but feel torn up inside that after this ceremony they would no longer be on the racetrack together after seventeen years combining the Ridge Racer 64 Series and the Enthusia Professional Cup Series.

After flying over the city for a few minutes, Takeshi's private plane landed on one of the runways of Haneda Airport, one of the Greater Tokyo Area's two primary airports. Diddy was once again holding Tiddly tightly in his arms to keep him calm throughout the landing procedure, while the other passengers held on to the arms of their seats. Once the plane touched the ground, it slowed down and taxied slowly to one of the airport's terminals before parking in an area intended for smaller planes.

Soon, the plane's engines stopped running, and everything fell silent. The pilot then opened the cockpit door and emerged, and he spoke to Takeshi in Japanese. Takeshi nodded his head and undid his seat belt.

"We can get off now," he said with a smile, prompting the Kongs to undo their seat belts and follow the Enthusia team owner as they got off the plane.

Immediately, the noise of the engines from the bigger jet planes filled up their surroundings.

"It sure sounds busy tonight!" commented Diddy as Tiddly jumped onto his shoulder.

"It'll be much quieter in a certain sense once we get in the terminal!" called Takeshi.

The group of five all walked into Terminal 1, and the noise of the jet engines was replaced with the softer sound of travelers that filled up the terminal, some of which were other Enthusia-related individuals who were arriving for the awards ceremony. This was all accompanied by the sound of Japanese lounge music playing on the loudspeakers. As they walked through the terminal, some of the travelers waved at DK and Diddy, obviously recognizing them from their famous video games. A group of young Enthusia fans even excitedly ran up to Diddy and asked for his autograph. The monkey smiled and blushed as he took a pencil out of his backpack and signed his name in autograph fashion on the kids' "Diddy Kong" Enthusia merchandise.

"Are you here for the ceremony, too?" the monkey asked his fans whom he towered over by about one foot.

"Yes!" the kids all said excitedly, "We're visiting here from England!"

"I didn't know you were such a popular racer, Diddy!" chirped Tiddly.

Diddy blushed deep red as he often felt that being called overly popular and surrounded by his many fans often embarrassed and overwhelmed him. DK wrapped an arm around his nephew's back and gently patted him, prompting the monkey to continue on. Being a great racer was one thing, but having such big popularity within the Enthusia community was quite another.

After scrambling past autograph-hungry fans for another few minutes, Diddy and Tiddly managed to bail out by following DK, Funky and Takeshi to the terminal's exit.

"For those of you I didn't get, I promise you'll all get one on the night of the ceremony!" he called as he escaped the mob who waved excitedly at him.

"Are you sure you're really gonna satisfy all of those crazy fans, dude?" asked Funky.

"Just trying to look like the friendliest guy on Earth, Funky," answered Diddy.

"Sometimes it can pay off, but sometimes it won't," said DK.

"I know, big buddy," replied Diddy.

"So, Ogasawari-san," said DK to the team owner, "Seeing that the ceremony's venue changes every year, where is this year's ceremony going to be?"

"This year's ceremony is at Hotel New Otani Tokyo," answered Takeshi, "It's located in the Shibuya ward and holds a great history."

"Really?" said Diddy, feeling interested.

"In fact, since you seem to follow James Bond from time to time, I thought I might tell you that that hotel was actually a filming location for _You Only Live Twice_ ," added Takeshi.

"Really!?" shouted Diddy in amazement, "A 007 film was actually filmed there!?"

"That was fifty years ago, though," said Takeshi, "And a lot of things have since changed, but it still has its reputation as one of the most famous hotels in Tokyo, and because of that it has hosted the awards ceremony a couple of times. I believe this will be the seventh time it will be held at Hotel New Otani Tokyo."

"Is the Enthusia awards ceremony always in Tokyo?" asked Tiddly through chirping.

"Yes, it is," answered Diddy, "Different venue every year, but always the same city."

By listening to Diddy, Takeshi registered that Tiddly was asking if the ceremony was always in Tokyo. He was impressed by how smart the bird was.

"Well, everyone, our ride to the Shibuya ward will be waiting for us at the parking lot," Takeshi announced, and he led the Kongs and their bird to the airport's parking lot.

A few minutes later, the five were walking through the parking lot, until Takeshi pointed at a silver 2015 Nissan Leaf.

"Bought this baby earlier this spring," explained Takeshi as they approached the car, "It's an electric car, so it hardly makes any noise while it moves. It's the all-time best selling highway-capable all-electric car."

"How pleasant to have Nissan a leader in the electric car industry," commented Diddy.

"Prepare yourselves for a smooth, quiet ride, folks," announced Takeshi as he pulled his car keys out of his pocket and unlocked the doors.

DK and Funky jumped into the back seats, while Diddy sat in the front passenger seat with Tiddly on his lap. Takeshi then stepped into the driving seat and closed his door, and he pushed a button behind the steering wheel that looked like it had a "power" symbol on it. A soft tune played as the car's silent engine started up.

"Wait a minute," said Diddy as he grew confused about something, "Where's the rest of our family?"

"They're already waiting for you," replied Takeshi with a grin as he reversed from his parking spot and accelerated the car towards the exit, "Along with your teammates, the rest of the team, … and a majority of the Enthusia community."

Diddy let out a strange grin as he found that they were entering the northbound side of the Bayshore Route of the Shuto Expressway. He couldn't have imagined that the other Kongs were already at the hotel.

Takeshi drove at a constant speed of 45 miles per hour northbound on the Bayshore Route, since 80 kilometers per hour (or 49 miles per hour) was the Bayshore Route's speed limit. This gave the Kongs a good roadside view of some of Tokyo's offices and buildings as they steadily made their way towards the more crowded area of Tokyo.

* * *

After traveling for nearly ten miles on the Bayshore Route, Takeshi turned onto the No. 11 Daiba Route westbound towards the C1 Inner Circular Loop of the Shuto Expressway.

"Here's something you may not see everyday, but I see quite frequently," said Takeshi gently patting Diddy's shoulder as they approached …

… the Rainbow Bridge.

"WOW!" Diddy shouted in amazement, with Tiddly looking on with a wide open mouth.

As the large supports went higher, the color changed from green to yellow, and finally to red at the top.

"Look at those amazing colors, DK!" said Diddy.

"Why don't I see blue, though?" asked DK, feeling confused.

"The blue is below the bridge, so you can't see it unless you're on a boat or at a certain vantage point where you can see the whole bridge," explained Takeshi, "The blue is not visible to the cars traveling on it. The rainbow colors only appear at night, since they're powered by solar energy obtained from the sun at daytime."

"Hmm," said Diddy.

Takeshi's Nissan Leaf traveled smoothly across the Rainbow Bridge, and within another minute they were approaching the Inner Circular Loop, which was signed as C1. The Nissan/Toyota Racing team boss blended into the left lane to merge onto the outer loop, lowering his speed to 30 miles per hour as the Loop had a lower speed limit of 50 kilometers per hour (31 miles per hour). Within less than a minute, Diddy spotted a tall tower glowing in orange. Takeshi noticed Diddy's eyes widening as he stared at the tower.

"That's Tokyo Tower," he said with a grin, "Second-tallest structure in Japan."

"Wow," sighed Diddy.

It was barely any time at all before Takeshi turned onto Route 3 at _Tanimachi JCT_ , which led straight to Shibuya.

"We're almost there," he said, "This is the last highway we have to travel on before we reach our destination, I promise you. Shibuya is just ahead."

Sure enough, they ended up getting off at the next exit, and after a few more intersections in the middle of the Shibuya ward, they finally made it to a large building with an average-sized parking lot. Over the front entrance, a large sign said, "The New Otani."

"This is it," announced Takeshi, "We're here. Hotel New Otani Tokyo."

Diddy felt butterflies in his stomach as he stared at the hotel. He couldn't wait for the moment he would get to not just see the other Kongs, but also spend time with his three teammates, which was what he especially couldn't wait for!

Takeshi parked his Leaf in a spot near the entrance and shut the near-silent engine off. Then, the five all undid their seat belts and got out.

The air around them felt cold as the December temperatures chilled their surroundings. DK, Diddy, Funky, Tiddly and Takeshi all walked quickly towards the front entrance. Once the hotel employee at the entrance recognized them, they were allowed in.

"Right then," said Takeshi as he stopped in front of the Kongs and pulled out a few room cards before handing one out to each primate, "Nissan/Toyota Racing's suite is all set up on the fourth floor, so here's how we've sorted things out: Funky, you and the other Kongs have a pair of three rooms, three Kongs each. You, Cranky and Candy share one room, while Dixie, Tiny and Kiddy share another room, and Chunky and Lanky have the third room."

"Got every word clearly, dude," replied Funky as he took the first card.

"Best if you keep that card so you remember what your room number is," informed Takeshi, "Cranky and Candy will already be there, so just knock and they should let you in."

"Got it," answered Funky, and he stepped into a nearby elevator and rode it up to the fourth floor.

"As for you two gentlemen," Takeshi turned to DK and Diddy, "I wish I could have placed you both in the same room, but I wasn't quite able to pull that off."

DK and Diddy sighed sadly as the ape wrapped an arm around his nephew's back.

"Here's how it'll go," Takeshi began, "DK, you share one of the rooms with the other race engineers, next to the rooms where the pit crews are staying."

DK took the card containing his room number, and he kept his arm wrapped around Diddy's back just to show his affection and family love towards him for as long as he could before they had to part ways for the night.

"And, of course, Diddy, our four-time champion," said Takeshi, smiling down at Diddy, "You have the drivers' room, shared with Ben, Sonic and Tails."

"Really!?" said Diddy excitedly as Takeshi handed him the card that contained the number of the drivers' room of the Nissan/Toyota Racing suite.

"I'm sure all three of them are looking forward to seeing you again," beamed Takeshi.

"Looks like you've got quite a good week ahead of ya, little buddy!" chuckled DK.

"I can't wait to see those guys again!" replied Diddy.

"Um, … where am I going to be sleeping during our stay here?" chirped Tiddly.

Diddy translated for Takeshi, "He says, 'Where am I going to be sleeping during our stay here?"

"Why, yes, how could I have forgotten?" said Takeshi, "I do apologize for that. I should get a little more familiar with the fact that you have an adorable pet by your side, Diddy."

"No problem," said Diddy, as Tiddly nodded in agreement.

"Tiddly, since you can easily get around by flying, I suppose you can join Diddy in the drivers' room and get a chance to meet Ben, Sonic and Tails," Takeshi informed Tiddly.

Tiddly gasped in excitement after hearing that. He had heard many stories from DK and Diddy about Sonic the Hedgehog, and now he would get a chance to meet not just him, but his famous sidekick as well.

"Well, you both have a good night, and I'll see you tomorrow at the speech rehearsals," said Takeshi as he parted ways with the Kongs, "I have a room with my wife and kids in the Nissan/Toyota Racing suite, and they're all waiting for me so I'd better head up there right away. Goodnight, Kongs."

"Goodnight, Ogasawari-san," the Kongs said together as Takeshi entered a second elevator.

"Well, little buddy, in just three nights, you'll be the shining star right in the banquet room of this hotel," said DK warmly as he kept Diddy's back in a warm embrace, and the two Kongs hopped on a third elevator.

Once all three were in the elevator, Diddy pressed the "4" button, and the elevator doors closed, and they all felt the shaft moving upwards until the "4" lit up over the door, indicating that they had arrived on the fourth floor. The doors opened, and the trio got out and stepped into a hallway intersection.

"Now then, we need to find the Nissan/Toyota Racing suite," said DK.

"I'm sure that each of the four Professional Cup teams are on a different floor, so it shouldn't be too hard to find," said Diddy, and the duo and their bed started wandering the fourth floor to find their suite.

Eventually, they stumbled across a hallway with the Nissan/Toyota Racing logo on a sign hanging over the ceiling.

"We found it, little buddy," said DK.

"Oh boy," chuckled Diddy as the butterflies in his stomach became very obvious.

Before long, DK had found a door with the number matching the one on his card, indicating that this was to be his room that he shared with Ben's, Sonic's and Tails' race engineers.

"I guess I've just found the race engineers' room, little buddy," said DK as he crouched down and hugged Diddy tightly, knowing that this was the final time tonight they would get a chance to cuddle before bed.

Diddy happily wrapped his arms around DK's back, and he kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you, big Donkey-buddy," the monkey whispered.

"I love you, too, little Diddy-buddy," the ape replied in a whisper, "Have a good time with your teammates, my little nephew."

"I will, my big uncle," replied Diddy, "You have a good time with the other race engineers, too."

"I will, Diddy. We all get along very well now," chuckled DK.

Diddy chuckled back, and the two disengaged.

"Goodnight, Diddy," said DK as he brought his hand to the doorknob of the race engineers' room.

"Goodnight, DK," replied Diddy, and his uncle opened the door and was instantly welcomed in by the three other race engineers, those of Diddy's teammates walking in and closing the door, leaving Diddy alone with Tiddly.

With his pet bird on his shoulder, the monkey slowly looked at each door of the large suite, hoping to find the drivers' room …

* * *

 _ **...**_

* * *

I was sitting at the small counter, playing a game of "Sudoku" on my Android just to keep myself from getting bored. I had been dreading this speech as it would be the moment I said my final farewells as a driver and would soon begin the transition from driver to lead strategist. This season had not been an easy one for me, as I posted the lowest numbers of my ten-year career, but still managed to finish fourth in the Professional Cup championship with two wins. Overall, I found 2016 to be quite a good season for it to be my final year.

Sonic and Tails were sitting together on the couch, having a pleasant brotherly conversation. They often rotated between talking about the Enthusia season, the upcoming ceremony, what we all planned to do while here in Tokyo, and, of course, their previous encounters with Eggman. It was a weird feeling to be in the same room with Sonic and Tails with no one else in the room, but I knew that wouldn't last forever, as Diddy was expected to arrive soon. While I greatly enjoyed being in the company of Sonic and Tails, I couldn't wait to meet up with Diddy, since he had talked to me a few weeks ago about wanting to spend a lot of time with me before the ceremony. He had been dreading my farewell speech even more than I was, and I knew he wouldn't take this very well. In my mind, I pictured Diddy bursting into tears once I finished my speech during the ceremony Wednesday night.

"Hey, Ben?" I heard Tails say as I still had my eyes on the 'Sudoku' puzzle on my Android.

Luckily for him, I was just filling in the final empty space, completing the puzzle, and I turned the screen off and put my Android in my black jacket's pocket before looking into Tails' eyes as he stood right in front of me.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I was curious; what would you consider to be the biggest race of your career? Since you're going into retirement, Sonic and I thought we might ask," said Tails as he sat on the stool next to mine.

I thought for a minute and looked back at all the highlights I had over the past decade. Sure, I may have earned myself a reputation for being one of the early 21st Century greats, but aside from that I also thought about the races that contained lots of emotion, not just about special significance or coincidence.

Only one particular race could enter my head at that moment …

"I'd have to say … the 2010 Nürburgring Finale."

Sonic perked up and stood next to his little brother as we looked into each others' eyes.

"I'll always remember that day. Even today I'm impressed with how eventful a debut I had," said Sonic, remembering that emotional race six years ago.

"What really brings that race to my mind is how much emotion was surrounding our team at the time … after … Hattori's death," I began, "It was a really difficult time for us, and Diddy, Bowser Junior and I were all in a three-on-one championship battle with Al Reder, Jr., but Hattori's death nearly brought the whole team down."

"I may not have been there, but I do think about that day," said Tails.

"Once we got Sonic on the team to fill in for Hattori, our expectations were high, but none of us were sure if we were gonna be able to pull it off at the Nürburgring," I continued, "What makes that race special to me is how quickly we were able to overcome the emotion of tragedy and put in so much determination and guts to sweep the podium at the end of that race. It was only fitting that Diddy won that day, not just the race but also the championship, because, as you both know very well, he was affected by Hattori's death more badly than it did anyone else, … so it was very emotional for him. It was emotional for the whole team because we all proved that we were able to move on and keep Hattori's spirits alive, but it was especially emotional for Diddy. I will never forget the happy tears that streamed down his face when he lifted the championship trophy that day. It was so special, and it always will be special."

"Everyone will remember that race," said Sonic, "I don't really think about the fact that I qualified on pole position on my debut to surprise everyone in the whole paddock. I only think about how the team's emotions rose after the race, and everyone was ready to move on like one big family."

"Well, … sort of," I spoke up, "Diddy and Bowser Junior had never been the best of teammates, and Hattori's death caused a permanent strain in their relationship, and Diddy refused to speak to Junior for weeks at a time because he partially blamed him for Hattori's death. So, the tragedy not only affected the team's emotions; it also affected the team chemistry."

"I can remember seeing Diddy glaring at Junior very frequently whenever nobody was looking," recalled Sonic, "I was driving the Toyota Supra at the time, and I was gaining a hunch that their careers were going to go in opposite directions."

"Turns out you were right," said Tails, "Diddy ended up being the new guy to win everything, while Junior ended up slumping dramatically over the next few years and eventually got fired, which was what got me into this team."

"I guess it also goes to show that such a tragedy can have a lasting effect," I explained, "It caused a chain reaction that, over a period of two and a half years, led to Junior's undoing."

Sonic and Tails both nodded their heads as they showed thoughtful expressions on their faces. I knew they were thinking about how Hattori's death affected Nissan/Toyota Racing dramatically over a period of a few years.

Just then, I heard the sound of our door being knocked on. Since it was past 10 PM, I was sure that it could be anybody.

Sonic sped towards the door and in an instant had gone from standing next to Tails to having his hand on the doorknob. The blue hedgehog opened the door, and I heard a very familiar voice …

"You guys have room for one more?"

Tails and I stood up from our stools and looked over to the doorway, and I smiled at the sight of Diddy Kong standing right at the doorway. I couldn't have been happier to see my best friend joining us after we had spent the last 24 hours wondering why he hadn't shown up in Tokyo yet, but that no longer mattered now that he was here.

"Well, if it isn't the four-time champion!" greeted Sonic as he stepped aside and let Diddy into the room before closing the door.

The little monkey walked towards us, and it was then that I noticed a little bird sitting on his shoulder. The bird looked so adorable, yet I had never recalled seeing it before.

"Great to see you again, Diddy!" greeted Tails, and the monkey and fox shared a high-five.

"Sorry that I couldn't let you have two straight golds," said Diddy jokingly, referring to the fact that Tails had won last year's championship and ended up as the runner-up in this year's championship.

"I don't mind that, bud," replied Tails with a chuckle, "The fact is that we've had a great season and it's time to enjoy reflecting on it before we focus on next year."

"Speaking of next year, though," sighed Diddy before he turned his eyes over to me, with Sonic and Tails doing the same thing.

I looked into the eyes of all three of my teammates, and I could tell what they were expressing as if I was reading them like a book. They were all going to miss having me on the track next year, but with Knuckles the Echidna set to take my seat in 2017, I was sure that they were all in for great times in the years to come. The fact is, though, I had been one of the most important figures in Nissan/Toyota Racing's short history, having been the team's "Captain" over the last several years, and this trio greatly respected me on and off the track, and they all enjoyed having me as a friend, but none more than Diddy, whom I had been racing partners with for nearly two decades! In that perspective, I was sharing the same pain as he was.

Then, Diddy ran over to me on all fours and jumped onto my lap before tightly hugging me, which caught me by surprise. He knew I wasn't so crazy about hugging people anymore, but he couldn't help it since this was a time when it seemed as if we were parting ways forever, even though we weren't. So, I gently hugged him back, and he leaked a few tears from his eyes as if he was so overjoyed to see me.

"Say, Diddy, who's that cute little friend you brought with ya?" asked Sonic.

Diddy and I disengaged, and the bird whom was on his shoulder appeared to blush, which I found so cute since his cheeks were small.

"Guys," Diddy began, "I'd like you to meet my little pet bird, … Tiddly."

"Hey there, Tiddly," greeted Tails softly, waving a hand at Diddy's bird.

"Nice to meet ya," added Sonic.

I looked into Tiddly's eyes, and he looked as if he could recognize me immediately, even though I had no idea why.

"It's nice to meet you," I spoke gently to him before looking into Diddy's eyes again, "I had no idea you had another pet bird, Diddy, … well, other than Squawks."

"Tiddly and I met two and a half years ago in the Kongo Jungle, and he followed me around for a while before I went back home. He's lived with me ever since," said Diddy, smiling with pride at his bird, "We've since grown a great bond, and he's helped me get out of a few sticky situations."

"Sounds like you've got one loyal pet there, Diddy," said Sonic.

"He is quite charming, isn't he?" added Tails.

Tiddly then let out a few adorable chirps, and it sounded as if he was trying to say something, but I didn't have a clue what he was saying, and neither did Sonic or Tails.

"Tiddly says 'thanks for the compliments'," Diddy translated his chirps into English.

I couldn't help but comment, "Wow. Smart little guy."

"It's too bad I didn't bring my translator," said Tails.

"Which especially sucks because I'm terrible at Japanese," I added.

"Even though you've been on this Japanese team for ten years?" asked Sonic.

"I never took the time to learn much Japanese due to my terrible tendencies to end up on stressful schedules," I replied with some sarcasm.

I heard a few giggles from Diddy, as he seemed to have gained laughter fuel from hearing that.

"The way you say certain things never ceases to amuse me," the monkey chuckled.

"Well, what can I say? Even though I'm not the most social guy in the world, I'm still a big fan of humor," I added.

"Hmm, I wonder who will be the driver to produce the most humor next year?" said Sonic, "It'll probably be me!"

"Or me," replied Diddy.

"Either way, I'm pretty sure it'll be one of you two," Tails said to Diddy and Sonic, "Knuckles and I aren't quite the best fans of humor."

"Ya got that right, bro!" agreed Sonic.

Diddy giggled for a few seconds before he turned back over to me, and he gave me another (sort of) sad expression. Even though I wasn't leaving the team, I was still not going to be on the racetrack next year, and that was something the monkey had been dreading. I was set to become the team's lead strategist in 2017, and even having my voice in his ear from time to time would not feel the same as having me on the track in the Nissan R390 GT1 that I had driven for ten whole seasons (210 straight starts, to be exact).

"I'm really gonna miss having you on the track next year, Ben," Diddy said solemnly, "I wish you didn't have to retire this soon."

"I'm not retiring entirely from racing," I reassured him as I placed my hand on his right shoulder, "Not only will I be the team's lead strategist, but I might also compete in another series that offers more challenges … as long as it doesn't interfere with my personal schedules."

"Wasn't your personal schedules one of the reasons why you decided to quit competing in Enthusia after this year?" asked Diddy.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I have so much going on at home that running two hundred laps on a track over a period of five or six hours has become quite a burden. Not like I'm suffering from racing burnout or anything like that, but you've seen that my numbers were considerably lower this year than they had been in past seasons."

"You wanted to leave while you could still have at least sixty percent of your potential leftover, didn't you?" said Sonic.

"It makes sense," added Tails, "You simply didn't want to retire at the bottom. You wanted everyone to see that you could still win races, and you have."

"It was around 2012 when my career was at my peak," I told the trio, "Back then, I was capable of winning anything, but in the years that followed I began to have a small downfall in performance in some areas, and I couldn't win as much as I used to. That's why I thought that now was the time, to make an exit near the top while I still had a chance."

"You made a wise choice," Tails complimented me, "You'll forever have a reputation for being one of the best of the twenty-first century."

I smiled at the fox, and within a second, all three of my teammates were smiling at me, with Diddy shedding a few tears. Even Tiddly was smiling at me. He seemed to understand how much Diddy and I meant to each other as best friends and teammates, as we had been best friends for nearly two decades, and teammates for seventeen years.

"I will miss getting to be on those tracks, but I can't wait to start the next chapter of my racing career," I said, "I'm actually looking forward to my new position."

"You'll do great as lead strategist, bud," Sonic encouraged me.

"It'll be nice to have your voice in our ears when Knuckles joins the lineup!" added Tails, "After all, you did make a great team captain."

"In that perspective, I assume I'll be taking the role of captain next year," said Diddy, sounding like he was joking, but I wrapped an arm around his back and nodded my head to confirm that he WOULD be taking my place as team captain, as only racers could have that position and he would take over as leading active driver with both me and Al Reder, Jr. retiring.

"Well, Diddy, since you won the championship this year, … Ben, Tails and I wanted to treat you to a little something," Sonic pointed out.

Tails and I both flashed grins at Diddy as we quickly remembered a special surprise, us and Sonic wanted to treat Diddy to. We were all sure he would enjoy it!

"Really!?" Diddy said with excitement in his voice that always made me smile from his cuteness, "Ogasawari-san had mentioned to me about something you all wanted to do for me."

"And he's right," I confirmed.

"Oh boy!" Diddy said with excitement still pouring out from his voice.

I could tell my longtime best friend couldn't wait for this pleasant surprise, and it wouldn't be long before he got his wish …

* * *

 _ **Monday, December 12**_

* * *

After the four of us had spent our first night in the hotel suite at Hotel New Otani Tokyo, we all had to rehearse for our speeches for Wednesday night's ceremony. Sonic was being his flashy self with his ever-so-cocky personality, Tails was taking a very gentle approach towards what would be his runner-up speech, and Diddy tried his best not to become emotional as he read through his self-written script of his speech. Unlike many of the drivers who relied on the event's writers to provide them with speeches, Diddy preferred to write his own speeches so that he delivered with his own complete flavor of words. He always liked being unique with his speeches.

I took my rehearsal very smoothly as I studied over what was to become my farewell speech. In addition to finishing fourth in the championship, behind all three of my teammates, for the second year in a row, I would also get to share with everyone the best moments of my career, and how I wished everyone in Enthusia the best in the future after I had retired from driving.

Everyone in the Enthusia community was expecting an emotional farewell from both me and Al Reder, Jr., one of the great seven-time champions who was also going into retirement after racing in the Professional Cup Series for 23 years. The 42-year-old from North Carolina was receiving a lot more praise than he had been over the past few years because of how his aggressive driving style had not earned him a lot of allies over the years, but his 90s and early-00s fans had admired him, until I showed up on the circuit in 2007 and dethroned him immediately by becoming the first (and only) rookie to win the championship, and he never won another title after that. My arrival had essentially ended the Al Reder, Jr. era of Enthusia dominance, and Nissan/Toyota Racing soon became the most dominant team in the sport, winning the Team's Championship every year since 2009, when the Double-Manufacturer Team Era began.

Usually, only the top three championship finishers and the Rookie of the Year would get to make speeches, along with the championship-winning team owner, but since there were no rookies in 2016, only me, Al, Diddy, Sonic and Tails would be making speeches, with all other drivers and teams in the series in attendance. Al and I were only allowed to make speeches this year because of this being a special occasion (our retirements), while my teammates all swept the top three in the championship (with Sonic finishing third in points, Tails being the runner-up and Diddy becoming the champion). The ceremony would also be filled with lots of video material reviewing the 2016 season, and some other awards to be given out throughout the night.

After we rehearsed our speeches, along with Al, several times each over the course of Monday afternoon, with Nissan/Toyota Racing team owner Takeshi Ogasawari giving us the thumbs up as he approved each of our speeches, Diddy, Sonic, Tails and I all got permission from Takeshi to pay a visit to Akihabara Electric Town, a nineteen-minute drive northeast of the hotel (with Takeshi driving us), while Tiddly had decided to stay with DK. While Sonic and Tails had visited here many times, Diddy and I knew little to nothing about the district, but we were both interested to see what it was like. During the journey, Tails mentioned to Diddy that this was where we had wanted to treat him to his fancy surprise.

At 6 PM, we arrived at Akihabara, and Takeshi parked his silver Nissan Leaf in front of one of the anime centers. Diddy, Sonic, Tails and I all got out and admired the brightly-lit city of pop culture around us.

"I'll pick you guys up here at ten," Takeshi informed us as I closed the front passenger-side door of his car.

"We'll be here," I replied, and the boss drove off.

"So, Sonic?" said Diddy.

"What's to ask, Diddy?" said Sonic with his usual smirk, which Diddy giggled at.

"Where exactly are we going, anyway?" the monkey asked the hedgehog, "Now that we're in this fancy city."

"I'm glad you asked, bud," replied Sonic, "We're heading over to Club Sega. Tails and I have set up a little something for you in there."

"Hmm, if it's something Sega-related, then I'm sure it must be something cool," said Diddy.

"You'll definitely like it, Diddy," said Tails.

"We put quite a lot of effort into it, too," I added, "This is something you can't miss."

"Oh boy! You suddenly have me so excited!" shouted Diddy with a playful voice.

"Lead the way, bro!" Tails told Sonic.

"Right then, this way, guys!" Sonic signaled for us to follow him.

Tons of locals fans went crazy as they watched the four of us strolling through Akihabara Electric Town. Some wanted our autographs, but we had to persuade them that we didn't have any writing utensils with us, and that they would all be welcome at the autograph session in the hotel after the ceremony. I really wondered if we would be able to fulfill EVERYONE'S wishes, though.

* * *

After a while, I looked up and gasped in shock. Just ahead of us was a large red building with the blue "SEGA" logo on top. There was a large poster below the logo showing something SEGA or anime-related, though I couldn't tell exactly what it was. Just above the entrance doors was a sign that read, "Club Sega." I was truly astounded by the magnificent sight that lay before my very eyes. Since it was nighttime, the building and its surroundings were so extraordinarily beautiful. I suddenly felt as if I couldn't wait to walk inside and see for myself what it was really like in there.

"By the way," said Diddy as we waited for traffic to drive by so we could take the last crosswalk before we reached the building, "I saw your 'GP World' review episode last week."

Sonic and Tails both grinned and replied, "Really?"

"Yeah! I found it very interesting, driving an F1 car on full-motion video powered by a laserdisc," added Diddy as we finally started crossing the last street, "I was especially astounded to find Tsukuba Circuit in the game! I couldn't have imagined seeing one of the Enthusia tracks as it was like more than thirty years ago!"

"I know, right!?" chuckled Tails, "Not many people really heard about that game."

"I have," I spoke up, "I was looking up YouTube videos of the original 'Out Run' game, and all of a sudden I stumbled upon 'GP World', since it was also made by SEGA, and I thought it was amazing for its time."

"It was," agreed Sonic, "Laserdiscs have long since been killed off, but they did have a good role in eighties arcades and home video releases of movies."

"I wasn't even aware that laserdiscs even _existed_ until I discovered 'GP World'," I admitted, emphasizing on the word, 'existed.'

"Really?" Sonic and Tails both said as they exchanged confused looks with me.

"Yeah," I replied, "I didn't grow up around laserdiscs. I grew up around VHS video tapes."

"A lot of people your age did," Tails told me.

"I will admit, I thought the synth music really wasn't that bad at all," I admitted.

"I liked it, too," put in Diddy as we made it to the end of the crosswalk and were now just inches away from the entrance, "I have a good taste for synthesizers. They fit in very well with those dance music genres, like drum and bass."

"I'm with you one hundred percent on that one, buddy," I agreed with Diddy, and we palmed each others' hands to show off our longtime friendship.

"Well, … we're here," announced Sonic.

"With two first-timers," added Tails.

It was quite true; neither me or Diddy had ever been to Akihabara before, so I was sure this was going to be a pleasant first visit for both of us. I couldn't wait to see Diddy's reaction, though. Aside from that, I couldn't wait to see what the place itself had to offer.

Sonic opened the door just as a few other fans came out (all teenage girls), all screaming with delight as they recognized us as Enthusia's Fantastic Four.

"Happens every time," commented Sonic.

"Popularity effect," smirked Tails.

Diddy and I simply giggled, and we all walked through the doorway …

Our eyes were met with the fantastic sight of rooms filled with SEGA arcades galore! Just about every SEGA arcade from the present era was here, and I couldn't even recognize hardly a fraction of them! I felt like I was in a completely different universe that was welcoming me as an extra-terrestrial being.

Diddy, likewise, was astounded by the sight of the many SEGA arcades that filled the building. He couldn't have imagined being in a place like this. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was wide open. I could tell right then and there that he felt exactly the same as I did; that we were complete strangers to a world that was not familiar to us.

"Sonic and Tails!" said a nearby employee, a male with glasses, "It's great to see you two again!"

"Good to see you, too," said Tails as he shook hands with the employee.

"We've got a few guests with us tonight, and we're here for a certain something," informed Sonic.

"Why, yes," replied the employee, "I shall lead you there immediately. Follow me."

"C'mon, guys," Sonic told me and Diddy.

The four of us all followed the employee that led us through several arcade rooms, before we came up to a hallway that led to another room. I could tell immediately that this was the room Sonic and Tails had set up for us to reveal Diddy's surprise.

The employee opened the door with a key, and the four of us walked into the small, dimly-lit room.

"Which one of you two guests is the one receiving this product?" the employee asked as he looked at me and Diddy.

"Diddy," I said, pointing to my best friend.

"Diddy … Kong, … is it?" asked the employee.

"Uh, … y-yeah," said Diddy shyly.

"We never get visits from Nintendo characters, but this rare occasion must be something to cherish," said the employee, "Sonic, Tails, … I'll leave you to it."

The man then left the room and left the four of us in. We then looked at a large tarp that appeared to have an arcade machine with a seat covered within. I knew immediately what this was, and so did Sonic and Tails, but Diddy remained clueless as to what game this contained, but since this was Club Sega we were in, the first clue was a game that involved SEGA.

Sonic, Tails and I all walked over to different areas of the tarp, and we each grasped a part of the bottom end before standing back up.

"Well, Diddy," Sonic began, "We all know you've been asking for something like this for a few years now."

"And after you beat me in this year's Enthusia Professional Cup championship, … I felt persuaded to complete the finishing touches as soon as I could, and now it's finally ready," added Tails.

"This isn't just an early Christmas present … or just a championship gift," I put in, wanting to sound as sincere as I possibly could, "This is a gift we wish to give you because you've been a great friend to all of us."

"Your nineteen-year friendship with Ben, and your kind and loyal friendship with Tails and I … have created a great bond that has turned us into a pair of four brothers it seems like," said Sonic, "Our Enthusia partnership only made it stronger."

"The moment Sonic and I met you for the first time, you were the kindest monkey we had ever came across," said Tails, making Diddy blush and smile, "How could any of us have known that we would eventually become teammates on one of the toughest racing series of them all?"

"I'm so glad to have met both of you, too," Diddy said happily to Sonic and Tails, then he turned towards me, "And I'm especially happy that you and I have been great friends and partners for many years, Ben."

I beamed at the monkey with a smile before Sonic continued with the presentation.

"Diddy Kong, … for your friendship, partnership, kindness and loyalty to all of us, … we are proud to present you … with this specially-made cabinet," the hedgehog finished.

Then, slowly but surely, Sonic and Tails removed the tarp as they stood on either side of the cabinet, starting from the seat, before they eventually reached my end, and I finished off the tarp by dragging it off the rest of the cabinet.

We all looked into Diddy's eyes so we could see his reaction, and it was truly priceless. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was agape as he stared at the cabinet …

This cabinet was a racing arcade machine with a single red and black player seat, a steering wheel with paddle shifters, and a six-speed gear shifter. The screen was an LCD 1080p. Painted on the sides of the red cabinet were the original "Out Run" logo from 1986, and the modern "OutRun" logo from 2003 directly below it. The sign that lit up over the screen was decorated with a combination of the two logos. On the back of the seat was the Ferrari Prancing Horse emblem, and the "Scuderia Ferrari" shield accompanied the "OutRun" logos on the sides of the cabinet.

Sonic, Tails and I had all known that Diddy had a soft spot for the modern Out Run games, since he was fascinated by the 'Magical Sound Shower' song, and he also was a fan of Ferrari. Now was the time to give him a gift he had truly deserved after we had worked hard on it for a couple of years.

The little monkey slowly walked towards the seat of the cabinet, and he sat down and gazed at the control panel right in front of him, which included the steering wheel, the six-speed gear shifter, a gas pedal and brake pedal for his feet, a "Camera" button, an "Options" button, and a dashboard that resembled that of the 2002 Enzo Ferrari.

"Well, Diddy, … whaddaya think?" asked Tails.

Diddy didn't answer immediately. He was too busy admiring the control panel.

Sonic walked over to the simian and snapped his finger in front of him to gain his attention, "Earth to Diddy!"

That did the trick, and Diddy shot up and looked at Sonic.

"You like it, Diddy?" asked Tails.

"Like it?" Diddy replied softly before he screamed in delight, "I LOVE IT! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT I AM LOOKING AT! THIS IS WAY BEYOND AWESOME!"

"That's only the beginning, Diddy!" I chuckled, which got the little monkey even more excited, "Tails, … would you like to do the honors?"

"With pleasure!" the two-tailed fox delightfully beamed, and he flipped on the power switch, "Prepare yourself, Diddy! Bon appétit!"

In an instant, we all heard the sound of the machine starting up, and in a moment, the LCD screen turned on and displayed an animated "Warming Up" sign, before it played a short CGI video of a Ferrari traveling down a highway in the middle of a beach. A moment later, the Ferrari blasted away from the camera, and a large custom-made "OutRun Universe" logo appeared in front of a white background. Finally, the logo shrunk and panned to the top of the screen as the logos of several games slid onto the screen …

"Out Run" from 1986, "Turbo Out Run" from 1989, "OutRunners" from 1992, "OutRun 2" from 2003, and finally, "OutRun 2 SP" from 2004.

This was immediately joined by a cursor that pointed at the original "Out Run" logo, along with the words, "Steer to Select; Push Gas to Play," and a picture of the "Options" button appeared on the bottom right corner of the screen.

In the background, the sound of ocean waves could be heard, and an animated background featured a thirty-second clip of a beach highway being traveled on, playing in a continuous loop.

"Oh my! What on earth am I looking at here!?" said Diddy in amazement.

"This isn't just any old "Out Run" machine," said Tails, "I used my special programming techniques to turn this thing into an Out Run arcade historian's dream!"

"This thing can play all five of the major arcade releases of the Out Run series," added Sonic, "All in this one cabinet!"

"What!?" yelled Diddy with his mouth once again agape, "How could that be possible!?"

"When Tails is involved, anything is possible!" I replied, making Tails beam with pride.

"Not much has changed within the games themselves, except I converted 'OutRunners' into a never-before-seen single player version since that game had exclusively been on multiplayer cabinets," the kistune explained, "Other than that, the other four are almost original."

"Wow!" said Diddy as he started turning the steering wheel to select one of the games, "I think I'll play one now and save the other ones for after the holiday hype!"

I stood behind the monkey and leaned one hand on the back of his seat, while Sonic and Tails flanked him on either side. Then, Diddy selected "OutRun 2 SP," and its logo zoomed in while the others disappeared. The logo then zoomed out and disappeared into the center of the screen while a "Loading" message appeared for a couple of seconds.

In no time, the title screen for "OutRun 2 SP" played, accompanied with a message on the bottom saying, "Push Gas to Start; Push Brake to Return to Game Select; Push Option to Adjust Game Settings."

"Oh boy! This is gonna be fun!" shouted Diddy as he pressed his right foot against the gas pedal, and the car selection screen appeared.

"Ah yes, those beautiful Italian wishes for any car enthusiast of the world," commented Sonic.

Diddy selected the Enzo Ferrari and accompanied it with the "Manual Transmission" option. This was followed by the game mode selection, and the monkey selected "OutRun Mode." Finally came the music selection, and Diddy scrolled through the music until he found the original 1986 version of "Magical Sound Shower."

"This is it!" he said excitedly as the game loaded, and his car was at the starting line.

Another surprise then awaited him as he accelerated after the "Go!" signal …

As Diddy's car began to move, the gauges on the cabinet's dashboard actually began to function! A tachometer needle was showing his RPMs, and a red light flashed to remind him to shift up a gear, which he did by using the paddle shifters behind the steering wheel. The digital speedometer constantly changed its numbers as the car's speed increased, until the car reached the game's top speed for a "Professional-Level" car without slipstreaming: 186 miles per hour. While slipstreaming, the car's speed would increase to 192 miles per hour.

"The external dashboard actually works?" said Diddy in astonishment as he sped through the first stage, "Sunny Beach."

"Yep!" replied Tails, "Seat and dashboard styled to that of the 2002 Enzo Ferrari, tachometer and speedometer programmed to monitor your car's speed and RPMs as you play the game! This is functional for all five games, and the speedometer supports both miles and kilometers!"

"WHOA!" screamed Diddy in amazement as the first fork appeared, indicating the end of the first stage.

Diddy took the right fork, and the sky changed colors as he entered the "National Park" stage and passed the checkpoint, adding time to his countdown timer.

During the second half of this stage, Diddy had to drift in some corners by briefly getting off the gas and tapping the brakes while turning in the direction of the road's curve. This got the car sideways as it drifted through the turns in style.

After a series of consecutive hairpins, the second fork lay ahead, and Diddy once again went to the right, which brought up the "Canyon" stage as the skies turned yellow and orange before the checkpoint was passed.

"This is fun!" Diddy said happily as he enjoyed himself tremendously.

"I always loved this stage," I said as I admired the scenery of the 'Canyon' stage, which was based off the Grand Canyon and had always been one of my favorite stages in "SP."

Once the monkey circled around a lake, the next right-hand turn led to the third fork, and, as I expected, he turned right, heading straight for his favorite stage: the Jungle, based off the Amazon.

Diddy smiled brightly as he admired the "Jungle" stage. To me, it seemed to remind him of his home island, Kongo Bongo.

This particular stage was very tricky, as it required precise drifting in nearly every turn, but the little simian managed to survive the jungle without incident, and before long the final fork appeared.

"One more stage to go, and I'm going to New York!" Diddy said in a playful manner as he once again turned to the right and headed for the New York City-based "Skyscrapers" stage.

After passing the final checkpoint, Diddy found himself journeying through several different landmarks of New York City; starting with the Brooklyn Bridge, then a tiny version of Central Park, which led straight to Times Square. The hairpin in Times Square was the tightest hairpin in the whole game, and he had to slow down tremendously to make the turn without crashing into the wall, shifting down a few gears in the process. He eventually regained a little bit of speed through the next few tight right-hand turns that went straight through the city, before he turned left towards a more open area. The Statue of Liberty could now be seen, and the "GOAL" line was right next to it. Diddy sped towards the finish line, and the instant he went across, a female voice said, "Congratulations," as the car screeched to a stop right in front of the Statue of Liberty. The external tachometer's needle immediately spun all the way back to zero, and the digital speedometer instantly changed to "0."

The score was then counted before an end credits sequence was shown, followed by a full map of the "SP" course as it reviewed the route Diddy had taken, which was, in fact, the most difficult route on the map! This was accompanied by the "OutRun 2" version of "Last Wave."

Then, the "Best OutRunners" screen appeared, and a license plate took up the screen as a number "one" glittered on it. Diddy entered his initials as "DDK," and his name and score was listed on the top slot of the "Goal-E" scoreboard for those whom had ended the game at "Skyscrapers."

Finally, … "Game Over," and everything was silent for three seconds.

"Wow! That was so much fun!" Diddy said eccentrically as the "OutRun 2 SP" title screen appeared again, followed by the game's "Attract Mode."

"We all knew you'd love it!" chuckled Sonic.

"Our friendship gift to you, old pal!" I added as I playfully patted the back of his head, making him giggle in response.

"For what we've accomplished together as a race team, and for what you've done for all of us," finished Tails, "This is what we're doing for you in return."

"Thanks so much, you guys!" Diddy chuckled as he shared hugs with all three of us who had watched him play, "You're all the best outside-home friends and teammates a monkey like me could ask for!"

"You're very welcome, old buddy," I replied with a bright smile, "This is yours to take home!"

"Wow!" shouted Diddy with his own cute smile.

"We'll have it delivered to your tree house on Kongo Bongo after the ceremony," said Sonic, "The day you go home, it'll be waiting for a spot to be plugged into!"

"You're all the best!" Diddy said as he jumped for joy.

The blue hedgehog then opened the door and signaled for someone to come into the room. A moment later, the same employee whom had brought us into this room appeared.

"Would you bring a few friends along and inform them that we need to make a delivery to Kongo Bongo?" Sonic asked the employee.

"I shall do that immediately," the employee replied, and he signaled for us to come out of the room.

Tails turned the machine off, and a moment later, several other men came into the room, all of which were Japanese and dressed like workmen as they were wearing hardhats.

"So, Diddy, did you enjoy the preview of your present?" the employee asked Diddy as we left the room and stepped back out into the brightly-lit arcade section.

"I sure did! Thanks a lot!" the monkey replied, "I can't wait to start playing various Out Run games for hours on end!"

"You'll love it, Diddy!" giggled Tails, "There's so many ways to play each game, so you could end up not wanting to step away the next time you turn it on!"

"Of course, though, I do have some off-season commitments I still have to make, though," admitted Diddy.

"Christmas?" asked Sonic as if he was taking a wild guess.

"Yeah," replied Diddy, "Family and friends back home wanna spend as much time with me as we can spend during the winter holidays, but I'll still try to put some playing hours in that machine before Enthusia preseason testing starts again in January."

"You should, bud," I said in agreement, "You should come up with a schedule to balance time between that Out Run machine, friends and family, and, of course, enjoying what else you'll be getting for Christmas."

"Like we said, Diddy, this is mainly a friendship gift because of the bond that we've all built between each other, but you can consider this your early Christmas present from us," said Sonic.

"It'll be great for us to keep building up on the brotherly bond we all share," agreed Diddy, "I wonder how it will be like when Knuckles joins the team next year?"

"It'll probably get even better!" assumed Tails with a chuckle, "He's a good friend of Sonic and I, and since Ben's becoming the lead strategist, it'll be like adding another member of the family!"

All four of us shared some laughs as we exited Club Sega, and we started roaming around the city for a while just to let some cold air from the outdoors enter our noses, even though it was mid-December and temperatures had already dropped somewhat in Tokyo.

"Any day now it could snow here," I commented as I looked up at the skies, which were now covered with dark clouds as the day had faded into night and darkened the skies.

"Hopefully the ceremony will be over with before Tokyo's first big snow of the year," said Sonic.

* * *

Over the next hour, we explored a little more of Akihabara Electric Town. By coincidence, we managed to catch a rerun of a _Sonic X_ episode as we walked by an anime center. We all had our eyes glued to the screen as we watched a few minutes of the episode before a Japanese commercial started playing, which drew our attention away and back towards our exploration.

After grabbing a drink at a local vending machine, in which I selected a Coca-Cola, we went back to the spot where Takeshi had dropped us off. By now, it was 9:54 PM, and we remembered that he would be here at ten, so we sat down on a nearby bench and waited while many cars (nearly all of which were Japanese) drove by, and many pedestrians and media enthusiasts filled up the sidewalks. Once again, some Enthusia fans approached us, and we again had to persuade them to wait for the ceremony on Wednesday to get their wishes and desires.

Finally, we spotted Takeshi's silver Nissan Leaf pulling up to the intersection, and he parked right in front of us and rolled down the front windows.

"Kon'nichiwa, boys!" he called as we stood up and approached the silently-running electric car.

"Kon'nichiwa, Ogasawari-san!" we all replied in unison.

"Did you all have a good time here tonight?" he asked.

"Oh yeah!" shouted Diddy eccentrically as Tails opened the left rear door.

"Greatest team meeting we've had since Tails joined the team nearly three years ago!" I commented, opening the front left door and jumping into the seat alongside Takeshi.

Tails, Diddy and Sonic all sat in the second row, and Sonic and I each closed the left side doors. Then, we all fastened our seat belts and rolled the electric windows up, and Takeshi stepped on the gas.

"So, boys, did the presentation of Diddy's surprise turn out well?" the boss asked us.

"Yep!" replied Sonic, "Everything was flawless from the get-go!"

"It still hasn't sunk in yet!" said Diddy happily, "I got an Out Run machine that can play all five of the major Out Run arcade releases!"

"That is fantastic!" said Takeshi with a bright smile as he briefly looked at Diddy via using the mirror on the windshield, "We all knew Tails' expertise in the field of mechanics and electronics would produce a fantastic masterpiece!"

"I feel very proud of myself for my expertise paying off!" beamed Tails, "Diddy's got one heck of a cabinet to enjoy for some years to come!"

"Not to mention all the Ferraris!" I chuckled.

"Definitely!" Diddy agreed, "So many Ferraris, so many places, so much fun! I can't wait to start driving away with that machine!"

"So, Diddy, … by the way, … since Ben, Tails and I all arrived here in Tokyo a few days ago, we were all wondering what you've been up to," said Sonic.

Diddy appeared to put on one of his adorable thinking faces as if he was trying to think of the right way to explain what he had been up to during the first few weeks of the off-season.

"You and your uncle were enjoying a little … vacation on some … island of tropical paradise, if I recall," said Takeshi.

"A tropical vacation?" Sonic, Tails and I all said in unison as we all felt interested by such a dream place for the Kongs to chill out at.

"Yep," Diddy confirmed, "DK and I have been spending the last two weeks vacationing on a tropical island that looks so dreamy that every Kong would want to go there."

"Are you saying that Enthusia interrupted your vacation by bringing you here for the awards ceremony?" I asked the monkey with shock.

"DK and I didn't mind that, though," answered Diddy, "After all, once the ceremony's done, we're going back to that island the following morning to spend a few more relaxing days there, then we'll go back to Kongo Bongo just in time to spend Christmastime with our family and friends."

"Sounds like a Kong dream to me," said Sonic, "I could take a vacation just about anywhere."

"Me, too," said Tails.

"How does this island compare to Kongo Bongo?" I asked Diddy.

"Well, the jungles are much lusher with fruits, vines, … and everything tropical you could possibly think of, … except that we haven't really seen any animals living there," explained Diddy, "All the life you'll likely see there is abundant plant life. Trees, flowers, grass and fruits of all kinds scattered throughout the island. DK and I have been loving it there! There's large waterfalls, there's shallow creeks, and there's a big beach on the west coast, plus the jungles look so much like Brazilian rainforests. It's the perfect place for us to relax and take in the soothing scenery."

"I suddenly wish I could be on an island like that," said Tails, "It sounds so … dreamy."

"It is dreamy," replied Diddy, "It's so beautiful that you may not wanna leave after you've spent enough time there."

"I believe you," said Sonic, "Sounds like a nice place to run."

Diddy giggled at Sonic's comment as he continued to tell us about his tropical vacation with DK.

* * *

Eventually, we made it back to Hotel New Otani Tokyo, and we all got out of the car and walked back in.

"Pretty good for what could be the last team outing ever to involve me," I commented as we stepped into the elevator.

"I wonder if we could keep trying to get you into the team outings next year?" Diddy pondered, "If you're still gonna be on the team, then you should keep coming to the outings when Knuckles comes along."

"I could consider doing that," I answered as the elevator stopped on the fourth floor and opened its doors, "I just may or may not be involved in as many outings as I used to."

"I said this once before," Takeshi turned over to me, "Team outings don't have to be just the drivers. Anyone on the team can attend as long as they have time to spare when all the work at the headquarters is said and done, or especially any time during the off-season, when all the employees are able to enjoy the winter holidays."

"Hopefully we'll have plenty of those," said Diddy.

"We'll have to see what happens, Diddy," said Sonic, "Tails and I may have to deal with Mr. Egghead's doings again, and you have a family you're set to spend the holidays with."

"So do I," I added, as I also had a family back home in the United States that I couldn't wait to spend Christmas with.

"Well, boys, we'll have one more rehearsal period tomorrow afternoon after lunch," said Takeshi as he entered the Nissan/Toyota Racing suite, "However, I have a business appointment at that time so I won't be attending those rehearsals, but I will be back on Wednesday for the ceremony."

"Don't worry, Ogasawari-san," replied Tails, "We won't let you down."

"Besides, I write my own speeches, so I rehearse as I go along, and I keep rehearsing every time I look at that paper I wrote on," added Diddy.

"Excellent," said Takeshi, "I'll be turning in now, boys. See you at the ceremony. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ogasawari-san," we all replied as our boss walked into his room.

"Well, guys, … just one more day of waiting, then my official transition begins," I commented as I opened the door to the drivers' room and led my three teammates in.

"I'm sure it'll be one of the biggest Enthusia nights of the decade," added Tails.

I was sure the fox was right about that …

* * *

 _ **Wednesday, December 14**_

* * *

 _ **...**_

* * *

The last day of speech rehearsals came and went for the five drivers who were scheduled to make their speeches at the ceremony. Like he had said to Ben, Sonic and Tails, Diddy rehearsed his speech several times during the day, since he had written his own material, unlike the other competitors. The little monkey came close to breaking down a few times as he read through his writing, while Ben, Sonic, Tails and Al all handled their rehearsals quite smoothly. Through it all, Tuesday had gone uneventful, and before anyone knew it, Wednesday night had arrived, …

… the night of the ceremony!

The hotel's large banquet room was set to stage the ceremony. The whole place was decorated with Enthusia-related banners, nearly half of which had the colors of Diddy's Enthusia car, the 2003 Nissan Xanavi Nismo GT-R. There was a large LCD screen set right behind the stage, and tables had been set up with white cloths and were each accompanied by seats assigned to specific people. It may have been a small place compared to some of the previous award banquets, but since Hotel New Otani Tokyo had a great history and background, everyone wanted to get a glimpse of this remarkable place.

By 6 PM, the guests started to arrive. Representatives from all four Professional Cup teams whom had been in their hotel suites over the past few days started filling into their designated areas around the room. Mercedes-Benz/Opel Racing and Honda/Mazda Racing were further away from the stage then Audi/BMW Racing and Nissan/Toyota Racing, but none of that mattered, since this was the one night of the whole year where everyone had smiles to share, regardless of what team they were on. Fans started to take the seats in the back of the room over the next half hour, all wanting to get a glance of their favorite driver. Many of them were Diddy Kong fans, since he had won the championship.

Diddy was in one of the restrooms of the Nissan/Toyota Racing suite. His three teammates, Ben, Sonic and Tails had already put on their tuxedos and were heading downstairs to grab a quick drink before settling into the banquet room with the rest of the team. The little monkey was just putting the finishing touches on his tuxedo, but he struggled to get his necktie right. He wondered how DK ever managed to get his neckties on with ease.

By coincidence, DK arrived in the restroom at that very moment, and he sat down next to his nephew.

"Could you help me with my necktie please, big buddy?" Diddy asked his uncle.

"Sure, little buddy," replied DK kindly, "I can put a necktie on with ease."

Diddy grinned sheepishly, which DK noticed and could tell exactly why. The little monkey felt rather nervous about tonight's ceremony, even though this wasn't the first time he had been crowned Professional Cup champion.

"You're dreading this ceremony, aren't ya, my cute, little nephew?" the gorilla said softly like he was reading his nephew like a book.

"I'm not exactly … dreading the ceremony itself," replied Diddy, although his uncle could tell he was lying, and he blushed madly.

"I know exactly what you're dreading, little buddy," said DK as he helped Diddy with his necktie, "It's when the moment comes for Ben to make his farewell speech. It all makes perfect sense, my little nephew, and it's okay for you to be sad. You've been through so much together, and you'll always having racing memories that you get to cherish for years to come. It may not feel the same next year, but in a way you'll always be teammates."

Diddy let a few tears leak from his eyes as he looked into his uncle's comforting expression. Sure, he was going to miss having his most-respected teammate in one of the team's other cars running with him, but he knew that at heart Ben would never leave.

"Who knows, little buddy? Maybe one day if Ben does end up getting a ticket to race on another professional level of motorsport, he may want to get you involved," added DK, "That's how you ended up in this series, and it's part of the reason why you've been so successful. You've been such great friends over the years, and now … it's his time to be your mentor."

Diddy grinned faintly at DK as he thought of the idea of Ben becoming his mentor. When the monkey had first joined Nissan/Toyota Racing in 2009 as one of the team's original four, along with Ben, Bowser, Jr., and the late Hattori Suzuki, Hattori was the one who became a mentor-figure to Diddy before he met his tragic fate at the 2010 Honda 360 at the REV CITY course … here … in Tokyo. After Sonic replaced Hattori, Ben became the closest that Diddy had to having a mentor-figure on the track with him, since Diddy despised Junior after Hattori's death, and his friendship with Sonic was still in its early stages.

"You should look forward to 2017, little buddy. Could you ever have imagined that you would be teamed up with the entire 'Sonic Heroes' trio?" asked DK.

Diddy had felt quite astonished by the fact that Knuckles was signed to replace Ben in 2017, and this meant that the entire trio of Sonic, Tails and Knuckles would be his teammates for next year. Everyone in the Enthusia fans' communities had gone hyper when they first heard this news back in the summer when Knuckles was confirmed by Nissan/Toyota Racing for 2017.

"That is quite a spectacle," the simian agreed with his uncle, "I think that having three famous Sega characters as my teammates is gonna be a blast."

"It will be a blast, little nephew," chuckled DK, "And you'll have me as your race engineer still, and Ben will be the lead strategist, so with the addition of Knuckles to the Nissan/Toyota Racing family, I'm sure we're gonna have a great season next year. Don't you agree, little buddy?"

"It should be great, my big uncle," said Diddy softly.

"What I'm trying to say, little Diddy-buddy, is that just because Ben won't be driving anymore … doesn't mean he'll be gone forever. He's still gonna be part of the team," DK explained as he gently hugged his little monkey, "He's making the transition to become one of our garage figures, so you should be happy for the position he's being put into."

"I am happy for him, big Donkey-buddy," said Diddy, "It's just gonna take a while for me to get used to the fact that he won't be driving anymore."

"But he'll always be one of us," added DK, "Always remember that."

Diddy choked back a few tears as he hugged his uncle around the neck.

"I will, big buddy," he promised, "Always."

"That's my boy," whispered DK affectionately to his nephew, "It's okay. I'm right here."

The two Kongs hugged each other for a few minutes as Diddy tried his best not to cry. He didn't want to get tears onto his tuxedo before the banquet.

The duo then disengaged, and Diddy looked at himself in the mirror. He thought he looked very handsome. Aside from wearing his black tuxedo, white undershirt and black necktie, he also had black pants and shiny black shoes, … and, of course, he just couldn't go anywhere without his trademark red "Nintendo" cap. He smiled at his reflection as he admired his own look.

"Okay, little Diddy-buddy," DK chuckled as he watched his nephew admire himself, "Ready to go downstairs?"

Diddy turned back and looked into his uncle's smile, and he smiled right back in an adorable fashion and held hands with him.

"I'm ready, big Donkey-buddy," he said happily.

"Good," chuckled DK, "Let's head down and grab a fruity drink along the way."

"That is, if they have any," added Diddy.

With that, the two handsomely-dressed Kongs left the restroom and began their walk down towards the banquet room where the ceremony was to take place.

* * *

 ** _…_**

* * *

I had just taken a seat at one of Nissan/Toyota Racing's tables, where I was joined by Sonic, Tails and Takeshi. Diddy was also supposed to join us at this table, but he had not yet shown up, and it didn't take me long to wonder why he had taken so long. He was likely still not over the fact that I was retiring as a driver. I could understand his pain, since we had been together for so long.

Then, a few minutes later, the champion finally arrived with DK right beside him. I waved at Diddy to tell him where we were sitting, and he found my signal and joined us at our table, while DK took a seat with the other Kongs at the table right next to ours. Cranky, Funky, Dixie, Tiny, Chunky, Lanky and Kiddy, and even Tiddly were all there.

"Ready for your big prize, bud?" I asked Diddy as I put a hand on his shoulder.

"You bet I am," the monkey chuckled, and we palmed each others' hands.

I looked around the room and saw that some of the other SEGA characters were also in attendance, aside from Knuckles and Shadow for the Audi/BMW team. Amy Rose and Rouge the Bat were among the few I saw, but I was sure that some of their other friends were also here, but from the view I was in, I couldn't see all of them.

At last, the clock chimed seven, and everyone fell silent as Enthusia president Manabu Akita stood on the podium and spoke into the microphone in English.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," he began, "Welcome to the 2016 Enthusia Professional Cup Series Awards Banquet. It's a pleasure to see all of the competitors and teams with us tonight, along with families, friends, the fans, … and some faces of Enthusia's past with us as well. The sixty-second season of Enthusia Professional Cup racing has proven to be one that excited and surprised many fans in many ways; from the swansongs of two great American champions, to the unprecedented feat of there being no win-less drivers by season's end, as every single driver who participated this year won at least one race during the year. For the achievement, I think all of the current drivers deserve a round of applause for making that possible."

All eleven of us whom had competed in the 2016 season were applauded by our teams and the many fans who were sitting in the back of the audience, then Manabu continued his opening …

"All eleven of you put on great shows at some point during the year, and even though the battle for the championship may not have been as competitive as people originally thought it would be, it was still a season full of excitement. Of course, though, only one name could go down as the champion in the end of it all, and this year we got to see a little monkey by the name of Diddy Kong become only the fourth driver in history to win the championship … four times!"

Everyone, including myself, looked at Diddy and applauded him. The little monkey blushed and smiled sheepishly from all the attention he was getting. I heard Tiddly let out some happy chirps as he cheered for the monkey whom had adopted him.

"Tonight, we will be watching and reviewing some of the most important moments of the 2016 season, and also take a look at the moment that proved to be the most popular moment of the year, as voted by all of you fans back there," resumed Manabu, earning some screams of joy from the fans, "We will also be hearing from both of the retiring American champions, and from the top three championship finishers. And, finally, we will be presenting some annual awards for those who accomplished fantastic achievements during the year. So now, … ladies and gentlemen, … please turn your attention to the screen, … as we watch a few highlights from the first few races of 2016."

The room's lights dimmed down, and the large screen started playing a short film containing the highlights of 2016's first five races; beginning with the Speediapolis 500. The speakers were turned up very high, and epic film-like music accompanied the highlight reel, which in turn was filled with special visual effects and transitions as the more intense shots were shown, including Shadow the Hedgehog's massive run-in with the wall in turn two late in the race. After that, it showed Diddy crossing the line to win his third Speediapolis 500, and the sound of him screaming with joy on the radio was open for everyone to hear. Round two was the Victoria 400 in London, England. Diddy found himself dueling Greg Richards from Las Vegas throughout the closing laps, but in the end Richards scored his second career victory. The third race was the Konami 360 in Tokyo, in which Tails started in his 100th Professional Cup race, and he made it even more special by taking the victory; his first win since taking the 2015 series crown. The fourth round was the Snap-On 480 at the Pacific Gateway course in San Francisco, a track in which I had dominated throughout my career, winning seventeen of the twenty races I participated in! This year's spring race, though, was to be my third and final track loss, as 2013 series champion Sonic the Hedgehog beat Diddy for his sixteenth career victory while I finished third. The fifth and final race on the first video was the Tsukuba 250, held on the real-life Tsukuba Circuit in Japan. In cloudy conditions, I started on pole and led for just over half of the race to take the first win of my final season. I could still remember being so joyful to have won that day, as I had wanted to win at least one race during my last year on the circuit.

The video soon ended, the lights came back on, and a member of Enthusia's board of directors took the stage.

"In the first five races, we had five different winners, which was something we had seen before, … in fact, just a few years ago," he said into the microphone, "Throughout each driver's consistency, there was one person who made all the calls in the pit box that led to some wild and cleanly-driven competition, and those people were the race engineers. There was one race engineer, though, who really stood out from the rest when it came to strategy. His planning and communications led his driver to a very successful year, and without him we would have seen all the names more scrambled around. He showed great leadership within his pit crew, and every pit stop was well-planned and well-performed, thanks to his guidance and leadership. Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce that the 2016 Enthusia Professional Cup Series Race Engineer of the Year is … -"

He paused for a moment, and we all held our breaths as we awaited to hear the name …

"- … Donkey Kong!"

Everyone in the room stood up and cheered as DK smiled broadly and left his table to receive his award for Race Engineer of the Year. I looked down at Diddy, who was beaming with pride as he watched his uncle receive his award. I felt very happy for both of them. Their first year as a driver/engineer duo had resulted in recognition for each of them, and that made me feel proud as well.

DK joined Manabu and the presenting board member on the stage, and shook each of their hands as he accepted his award and held it up for everyone to see. I then heard the other Kongs all screaming with delight at their big hero, and the ape stood in front of the microphone to make a short acceptance speech.

"Wow. I knew that my first year with my little buddy was gonna be a great one, but this might be the biggest surprise for me right here!" he said as he once again held his award up, "I wanna thank everyone at Nissan/Toyota Racing for giving me a chance to return to the Professional Cup circuit as a race engineer, and I especially wanna thank them for pairing me with Diddy! I'm proud of the effort that everyone on the team put throughout the year, and I'm especially proud of you, little buddy, for translating all of that effort into a championship. I can't wait for us to continue this into next year, and I'm proud to be your chief. You know, the end of every pit stop feels like the equivalent of playing 'Donkey Kong Country Returns' and having you jump off my back to run more laps around a running track."

Everyone laughed at that comment, while Diddy simply smiled and blushed.

"Thank you all for welcoming me back to Enthusia, and I'll see you all next year! Happy Holidays, everyone!" DK concluded.

With that, everyone applauded as DK left the stage with the award in his hand. I felt very happy that he had been given something to go straight with his race engineer's championship ring. He had never been able to earn much recognition as a driver in the nineties, but his nephew was seemingly changing all of that relatively quickly.

Once DK rejoined the other Kongs, Manabu once again took over the mic …

"Donkey Kong, the only words we can think of saying to you are, 'Congratulations, … and welcome back to Enthusia'!"

Everyone applauded DK once more, then Manabu resumed the next segment.

"We will now take a look at some of the highlights from rounds six through ten, as spring transitioned into summer, and the heat became more intense for all the competitors."

Immediately, the lights turned back off, and the second highlight video began, starting with round six: the Audi 285 at ROUTE de la SEINE in Paris. It was the first race to take place in Paris since the infamous terror attacks there last November, and the French crowd were treated to a delightful conclusion as their local hero Jean Dubois drove his Mercedes his first-ever win in front of his home crowd, and the 28-year-old burst into tears on the top step of the podium while he held the French flag high in his arms. The video skipped the All-Star Race and went straight to round seven: the EXXON 500 at the Burgenschlucht course in Germany, in which Mercedes-Benz/Opel Racing scored their second straight win when Sebastian Jürgens also became a first-time winner in front of his home crowd for an all-German victory. Round eight was the Nissan 500 at Löwenseering, which was also in Germany; a track where Diddy seemed to win all the time! The little monkey put on a fantastic show in front of his loyal Löwenseering followers and won his seventh straight Nissan 500, and his eighth in nine years, to become 2016's first repeat-winner after eight races. The season's ninth round brought the series to the Marco Strada course in Venice, Italy, the shortest track in the league. Both Diddy and I had strong performances during the race, but the "Sonic Heroes" trio of Sonic, Tails and Knuckles found themselves sweeping the podium like they had done in Tokyo in March. Tails seemed to have victory in his hands, but Knuckles overtook him on the final lap for his third career win, while Sonic finished right behind in third for another all-Sonic Heroes podium. As for round ten, the series returned to Tokyo for the Honda 360. The day was very humid, and some of the drivers fatigued quite badly, including Diddy, whom had led 49 laps but would end up finishing seventh, which would hand Tails the championship lead. Meanwhile, Shadow led Richards to Audi's first 1-2 finish in the Professional Cup series, taking his third career win.

Once the second video ended, the lights turned on, and another member of Enthusia's board of directors took to the stage to present the next award.

"As the season reached its halfway point, we had already had nine different winners," he said, "The championship race was beginning to look very tight as we went into July. Many Enthusia fans around the world started gaining their hype as the season continued to gain form, and by now it was becoming clear that there were favorites among the fans to win the championship. This is where our Most Popular Driver of the Year comes in. As everyone knows, a driver is nobody without fans. With people to cheer them on, even though they cannot hear them, they know that they are receiving the love the fans have for them as professional athletes. While this driver's consistency may not have been boosted by the cheers of his many fans, he ran many consistent races over the course of the year in an effort to win another championship. Although the title may have been too elusive, he still proved himself as one of the big fan favorites for years to come. And so, ladies and gentlemen, it is with great honor and pleasure that I announce Enthusia's Most Popular Driver of 2016: … Miles "Tails" Prower!"

Just about every female in the back of the audience screamed as Tails left his seat with a beaming smile on his face. He had gone from Professional Cup champion one year to becoming the most popular driver the following year. I watched proudly as he approached the stage and accepted his Most Popular Driver Award, shaking hands with the handful of people on the stage while at it, and he held the award over his head.

Sonic then stood up from his chair and screamed loudly, "YEAH! RIGHT ON, TAILS!"

As the fox received more applause and cheers from his supporters and many fans, he smiled at everyone he could set his eyes on, and he stepped off the stage with his award, since his speech was to come later because he was the championship runner-up.

Just as Tails rejoined us at our table, Manabu began the next segment.

"We will now show our highlights from rounds eleven through fifteen, as some drivers reached their boiling point in championship contention, while the big superstars began to duke it out."

The lights dimmed once again, and the next race to be shown was the Michelin 400 at Speediapolis. In wet weather conditions during the night, Tails managed to hold off Sonic and Shadow to become the year's second repeat-winner, in which SEGA's top three most popular characters swept the podium for the second time in history. The fox also added some points to his championship lead over Diddy. For round twelve, the series went back to Burgenschlucht for the Toyota 500. In one of the season's most exciting races that saw every driver get a turn leading, Sebastian completed his 2016 Burgenschlucht sweep while all four SEGA characters slumped down by the end of the race so that none of them finished in the top five. For the Tsukuba night race, which was also rained on, Honda/Mazda Racing finally scored their first win in three years when Scotland's Jason Griffin beat his teammate Al Reder, Jr. for the second win of his career. It was the team's first-ever 1-2 finish. Round fourteen was the American 500 at Pacific Gateway as the year transitioned towards the end of summer. Although Diddy seemed to be on his way to victory that day, I passed him on the final lap to score my tenth American 500 win in a row, making it the one race I would NEVER lose throughout my entire career, proving once and for all that no living soul could ever finish ahead of me in the American 500! The video ended with round fifteen; the Mercedes-Benz 300 at the Autumn Mountain course in Japan. Diddy endured one of the worst races of his career when he had a bad start and never recovered, finishing seventh, while Sonic became the year's fifth repeat-winner after holding off a late challenge from Al. After fifteen races, Jason Griffin and Jean Dubois were already gone from championship contention and would have to wait until next year for another shot at the title.

The lights came back on, and Enthusia's executive director joined the stage and stepped in front of the microphone.

"On August 14, we saw history being made as _**(DiddyKF1)**_ won his tenth straight American 500 to make it an event he would never lose. Of course, how could we have known at the time that it was to be his last-ever win? He ends his career with fifty-seven wins and three championships, and will go down in history as one of the greats of the early twenty-first century, and one of Nissan's greatest stars of all-time. So now, … it is only fitting that we at this time invite him to share with us his final thoughts as he makes the transition to become Nissan/Toyota Racing's lead strategist. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, … for the final time, … _**(DiddyKF1)**_."

My heart was pounding as the executive producer called my name, and Diddy was instantly sniffling as I stood up from my chair and slowly made my way past lots of people who were all applauding me. This was the moment. This was the time for me to make my last-ever speech to the Enthusia community as a competitor. After these next few minutes, my time as an Enthusia driver would officially come to an end … forever.

I walked up the few steps that led to the stage, and I shook hands with Enthusia's president, board members and leading executive, then I stepped up to the microphone and waited for everyone in the room to settle down and get back into their seats so I could begin.

The moment the room was silent again, I cleared my throat and choked back a few tears as I spoke into the mic …

"Wow. I was afraid this was gonna be a tough night, but after seeing that replay of that final California win, I feel that it has just made this evening a little more difficult on me."

Half of the people laughed softly as I continued with my swansong.

"First of all, … thank you … to everyone in Enthusia for creating such a great series that has grown to new levels and heights over the years. I don't think this journey would have existed without all the people behind the sport who work so hard year in and year out to maintain such a great league of professionalism and motorsport. I wanna give many congratulations to Diddy for becoming a four-time Professional Cup champion. I think it was only fitting that I would have a front row seat to see you win that final race on the Nürburgring and earn yourself another crown. You deserved it so much, and I'm proud to have been your Enthusia teammate over the past eight years. I'm proud of you, buddy. Great, great job."

The audience applauded Diddy as I looked at him. The monkey was blushing tremendously, and he was smiling cutely. It was one of the cutest looks I had ever seen on his face.

"To tell the truth, Diddy and I have been teammates going back to the year 2000 when we started out together in the Ridge Racer 64 Series, so technically we've been teammates for seventeen years. I know that sounds like a long time, but before you know it all that time has slipped past, and now here we are, having both become greats of both of those series over a period of nearly two decades that has flown so fast that no racer can keep up."

I paused as Diddy flashed a thumbs up at me, then I continued …

"When I first stepped into the Professional Cup Series in 2007 and was given the wheel of the Nissan R390 GT1, I had no idea what I was putting myself into. Throughout the week of my first Cup race, I was simply wondering what Enthusia was even all about. It was like a whole new world for me. I couldn't have imagined that over the next decade I would get to accomplish so much over the course of my career. I wanna thank Takeshi Ogasawari for putting me into the Nissan R390 GT1, that I would drive in two-hundred and ten straight starts. I wanna thank everyone at Nissan/Toyota Racing, and those at Nissan Motorsports during my first two years, for everything they've done over the years to put us all in this position we're in today. To Hideaki Tagawa, my race engineer throughout my entire Enthusia career, you've been a great person to work with, and I'm gonna miss having you as my race engineer, but I also can't wait to start working with you more frequently in the garage. These last ten years have been quite a journey that wouldn't have been fulfilling without you, so … thank you so much. You know, … these ten years I've spent on the Enthusia Professional Cup circuit has given me so many heartwarming memories that I get to cherish for years and years to come. Some have even been more heartwarming than winning races and championships. It's the moments where everyone on the team bring their efforts together so we can overcome emotion or adversity. Those are the moments that I will cherish the most as I step forward into the next chapter of my life. To all the fans who have supported me over the years, … thanks so much for the support you've given me throughout my career. It's been a pleasure to go to every race track and see many people who are pulling for you week in and week out. It really creates such a lively atmosphere."

The fans in the back who were wearing my colors all cheered loudly as I thanked them for their career-long support.

"Over the years, I've had some great teammates, but none will compare to the three that are sitting at that table right now," I said as I pointed to the table where Diddy, Sonic, Tails and Takeshi were sitting, "Diddy, Sonic, Tails, … you three have been the greatest teammates I could ask for, and I'm proud to have been able to race with you. I'm also proud to have seen all three of you become champions of this series, and I hope you continue to add to this team's legacy in the years to come. I'm gonna miss being on the track with you, but I can't wait to keep working with you in my new position. I can't wait to welcome Knuckles aboard next year, … and Knuckles, I think you and I are gonna have a lot of lectures!"

A majority of the audience burst into laughter as I finished that last sentence.

"If there's one person whom everyone at Nissan/Toyota Racing is going to miss, it's Manabu Minagawa, our chief engineer. He has decided to retire after this year and spend time with his family, and as the new lead strategist, I've also been asked by Ogasawari-san to take Manabu's place as the new chief engineer. I'm honored to have been offered that position, and I'm gonna make it official right now that I accept your offer, Ogasawari-san, and I can't wait to use my new position to its full potential. We've already accomplished so much together, and I think we should keep that going. Thank you so much."

I paused briefly as I looked into the eyes of the team's boss, who flashed a smile at me and gave me a thumbs up.

"Now, people have been asking me why I'm retiring at such a young age when I seemingly have many years left ahead of me," I resumed, "I believe that now is the time for me to begin another journey towards the next stage of my career as a racer. I'm proud of everything that I've done over the past ten years, and I hold no regrets. I feel that this is the right time to make my next move and discover more of what there is in professional racing, and I can't wait to tackle the next challenge that lies ahead. As I look forward to new opportunities while resuming my time at Nissan/Toyota Racing as the new lead strategist and chief engineer with my expertise as a former competitor, I will miss racing on the tracks that Enthusia visits every year. It's been a wonderful journey, and it wouldn't exist without any of you. It's been a pleasure to race in this series, and I will be forever thankful to have been given this opportunity. To everyone in this room, … thank you all … so, so much, and I'll see you all next year, just not on the racetrack! Happy Holidays, everyone! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

As I waved to everyone one last time while choking back tears, the entire audience stood up and showered me with cheers and applause. This felt like the perfect ovation for me to receive as I concluded my "goodbye" speech. I looked at Diddy and saw that he had burst into tears. I knew what those tears were for.

While I stepped away from the microphone, I exchanged hugs from everyone else on the stage as they thanked me for my accomplishments and for helping to make Enthusia so much more exciting than it was before I had arrived on the scene a decade ago.

Manabu Akita then presented me with a special award that showed the many accomplishments of my Enthusia career as a retirement gift from the sport itself. I was flattered to have received a gift like this. I could suddenly feel as if Enthusia was going to miss me dearly because of how good I had been over my ten-year career.

After exchanging one more handshake with Enthusia's president, I finally made my way down the steps and exchanged more handshakes with the people I walked past on my way back to the Nissan/Toyota Racing drivers' table. When I made it back, Takeshi and I exchanged a hug before I looked over at Diddy, who had a tissue in his hand as he tried to compose himself. The monkey had been crying since right after I began my farewell address. I sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his back, and he instantly returned the embrace by wrapping an arm around my back.

While I calmed Diddy down, Manabu Akita once again took the microphone.

"With six races remaining, nine drivers had a theoretical chance to win the title, but a lot of the competitors were now on the bubble as we approached round sixteen. Here now are some highlights from rounds sixteen through twenty, which would set the tone for the race for the Professional Cup title."

With that, the lights turned off again, and the fourth video of season highlights began with the sixteenth round: the Bridgestone 200 at Marco Strada. It was the fifteenth anniversary of the 9/11 attacks in the U.S., and the race couldn't have ended any better with Al Reder, Jr. scoring his final win and me coming in second after trying to get around him unsuccessfully. The seven-time champion was choking back tears as he dedicated his victory to the victims of 9/11. With five races to go, Tails led Diddy by just 25 points, and Sonic was only a further 25 points behind Diddy, while Victoria 400 winner Greg Richards was knocked out of contention. Round seventeen was the Calsonic 400 at the Victoria Road circuit in London. Diddy put smiles on everyone's faces as he finally won the Calsonic 400 for the first time in his career after seven previous attempts, leading 159 of the 200 laps and finishing on the podium for the 100th time in his career! Round eighteen was the prestigious French 500 at ROUTE de la SEINE. In another thrilling race that saw everyone lead, Diddy held off Jean Dubois in the final few laps to win his third French 500. This win also sealed Nissan/Toyota Racing's eighth consecutive Team's Championship, as all of the other teams had no drivers left who could catch Diddy's points tally before the end of the season. For round nineteen, Enthusia returned to Löwenseering for the Pro Sports 500. Although Diddy was still proving himself to be the Löwenseering master, leading 79 of the 125 laps, the "Sonic Heroes" trio prevailed again, with Tails winning ahead of Knuckles in second and Sonic in third. The season's penultimate round was the Mazda 300 at Autumn Mountain in Japan. With the sun shining over the Autumn Mountain course, Diddy wrapped up his fifth win of the year, with Tails finishing third. Sonic and I were both eliminated from championship contention as the top two were set for a "Battle of the Sidekicks" championship duel on the Nürburgring!

The fourth video ended, and the executive director stood in front of the mic for a second time.

"On the fifteenth anniversary of the September 11 attacks in the United States, two great American champions whom are both retiring this year put on a fantastic show in the closing laps, in which Al Reder, Jr. won for the one-hundred-seventeenth and final time in his career. Tonight, we are not only saying goodbye to _**(DiddyKF1)**_ , but also saying goodbye to Al Reder, Jr. Coming from North Carolina, in the United States, he raced in the Professional Cup Series for twenty-four years and put up such astonishing numbers that some say will never be matched by those to come in the future. Although he did have it rough with some of his fellow competitors and the fans because of his aggressive driving style, he redeemed himself with the world during the last few races of his career. So now, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to welcome to the stage, our other retiree of 2016, … seven-time Professional Cup champion, … Al Reder, Jr."

The audience applauded as Al stood up from his table in the Honda/Mazda Racing section, and the 42-year-old North Carolinian made his way to the stage, shaking hands with the people on the stage in the same manner I had done. I grinned as he stood on the podium and cleared his throat before speaking into the mic.

"Good evening to all of my fans and fellow competitors," the former seven-time champion began, "First of all, big congratulations to Diddy. You've greatly deserved this championship, and I was so happy to have shared a part of the celebrations by finishing on the podium in that final race. I know you and your uncle have both had bad histories with me in the past, but I'm happy that we've made up for those past incidents, and we can now say that we're in good speaking terms. Throughout the twenty-four years I've competed in the Professional Cup Series, I've filled this long chapter of my life with so many moments and memories that I'll cherish for the rest of my life. I wanna thank Enthusia for creating this amazing series that continues to grow year to year as racing gets more competitive. I appreciate getting to race against many people throughout my career, some of which are in this room tonight, and some of whom aren't with us tonight. There are many people who I can't thank enough for helping me get to this point of my life where I now find myself stepping away from one of the most competitive racing series. There are a few people here tonight that have been with me from the beginning when it was just Mazda Racing before it merged with Honda Racing, during which I won all seven of my Professional Cup championships. Even after the Double-Manufacturer Team Era started in 2009, I stayed with Mazda, and I'm proud to have driven for Mazda in all five-hundred thirty-five straight starts! I also want to thank the team for the effort they've put into giving us a great car year in and year out. Without them, I wouldn't have become one of the most spoken names of Enthusia lore, so thanks for that. Over the years I've had somewhat of a rocky relationship with the fans and other drivers, but as I end my Professional Cup career I have made amends with many of those people, and I will never forget the many people I raced against, especially those who were arch-rivals of mine at some point during my career, … like how Ben and Diddy were during the last couple of years. I'm proud to have driven against many of the biggest names in Enthusia history, both past and present, and possibly the future. I wish you all the best as Enthusia begins its next chapter of history, and I can't wait to see what the future has in store for many future competitors and our current superstars. Thank you, Enthusia. Thank you, Honda/Mazda Racing, and thank you to all the fans. Have fun! It's been such great pleasure! Thank you! Thank you!"

With that, the whole audience applauded, and I stood up just as my teammates did and we joined in on the applause as our former nemesis received his final standing ovation. Like me, Al also received a special award with his achievements engraved on it, and he exchanged more handshakes with the Enthusia president and board members before he stepped down and walked back to the Honda/Mazda Racing section.

Manabu Akita once again took the mic …

"With just Diddy Kong and Miles 'Tails' Prower left in championship contention, many were hyped up about the Nürburgring Finale. We had the video game sidekick of Donkey Kong up against the video game sidekick of Sonic the Hedgehog racing for the Professional Cup championship, both in JGTC machinery, both on the same team, and both with one goal in mind. In the end, though, only one could come out on top."

Once more the lights dimmed down, and an extended collection of highlights from last month's Nürburgring Finale, beginning with closeups of Diddy and Tails as the video played audio from the media discussing the championship race. Then, they showed the starting grid as the race began precisely at noon. Tails had a promising run during the first half of the race, but after the halfway point of the 647-mile race, Diddy started to show his dominant form after a few more lead changes, and Tails' hopes for the championship began to look dire. In the final three laps, Al and I caught up with Diddy, and it turned into one of those situations where I was blocking Al in an effort to protect Diddy's lead. When we went into the Karussell hairpin during the final lap, Al tapped the back of my car and nearly knocked me off, but I came right back with a surprise move on the outside between Hedwigshohe and Wippermann, using the last of the overtaking strength I had left to regain second from Al and keep Diddy up front. Just a few minutes later, the checkered flag was up, and Diddy won his third Nürburgring Finale, making it his fiftieth career win, and he won his fourth Professional Cup championship! I finished second and Al finished third, so that we both finished our careers on the podium. Tails finished fourth to end up losing the championship by 300 points. Sonic wrapped up the top five in fifth to take third place in the championship, 500 points behind Tails, which meant that I finished fourth in the final standings for the second year in a row. The video then showed a very happy Diddy on the podium, receiving his champion's medal, and soon he was on the big stage, lifting his fourth championship trophy!

The video ended, and the lights came back on before Enthusia broadcaster Michael Curtis took to the podium.

"2016 will be a year for many to remember. Two great American champions make their exit, and three video game characters sweep the top three in the championship for the second year running. And now, I would like to introduce our third-place points finisher. He scored two wins during the year, including a dominating weekend in the Mercedes-Benz 300 towards the end of August. He may not have been in contention for the championship at the Nürburgring Finale, but we will likely be seeing much more from him in the years to come. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our third place driver for 2016, the 2013 Professional Cup champion, … Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Through the sounds of the huge applause and cheers, I could faintly hear Amy Rose screaming like a crazy fan-girl as Sonic stood up with a proud smirk and sped onto the stage. He shook hands with everyone whom was on the stage, and we all sat down in our chairs as he began his third-place speech.

"Man, what a wild night we've had so far, yet it already feels like it's been forever since it started!" he began, earning laughs from everyone, "First off, thanks to everyone at Nissan/Toyota Racing for giving us cars that run very reliably and competitively week in and week out. The whole crew have done a fantastic job all year, and I'm very proud of all of them. My race engineer, Hiroshi Gaseki, you've been a great figure for me in these past three seasons, and I can't wait for us to continue this into next year. Great job, man. Of course, I wanna congratulate Diddy. That little monkey right there, you're a true champion, and I think you've earned yourself a place in Enthusia's lore for years to come. Great job on winning that championship! Nissan/Toyota Racing has grown to be like a big family, and next year we're gonna gain another member. We can't wait to welcome Knuckles aboard in 2017. We've got good times just ahead of us! We're all sad to see Ben step out of the car, but I'm sure he'll do a fantastic job in his new position. We can't wait to see you in those chief engineer clothes! Congratulations on your promotion! To everyone in Enthusia and to all the fans, thank you so much for all the support you've given us and for the ways you've grown this sport to what it's become today. I can only anticipate that the next chapter of Enthusia will be very interesting, since Ben and Al will be out of competition, and newer faces will emerge to create a brand new challenge. We've got two rookies to welcome aboard the series next year, so that is something to look forward to. I hope you all enjoy the winter holidays, while I go off and run at the speed of sound! See you all next year!"

With that, we all stood up and clapped as Sonic was awarded with a bronze award for his third place points finish, and as he rejoined us at our table, another broadcaster; three-time Professional Cup champion Earl Cope, stepped in front of the microphone.

"Our runner-up in this year's championship ran with nothing but consistency all year round. He entered this year in defense of his 2015 Professional Cup crown with the hopes of becoming the next back-to-back champion. Although his quest may have fallen short, he still came through with three wins and more top five finishes than anyone else this year. Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to the runner-up in the 2016 Professional Cup championship; last year's champion, Miles 'Tails' Prower!"

The whole room filled with cheers as the two-tailed fox beamed proudly and made his way to the stage for the second time tonight. He shook hands with those on the stage, and he walked his way up to the mic to start his runner-up speech …

"Oh, my goodness! Doesn't feel like it was that long ago when I stood on the stage last year as champion!" he began with a smile on his face, "First of all, big congratulations to Diddy! You are a true champion in the eyes of everyone in the Enthusia community! I enjoyed going to the Nürburgring and battling for that championship with you. That first half of the race was a lot of fun, and I wish I could have been a little faster than I was in those closing laps, but you deserved this title, and I'm happy to be one of your teammates. Great, great job, Diddy. To my race engineer, Hidenori Kudo, and the entire Toyota Supra crew, you've all done a wonderful job all year keeping the car competitive and consistent. Without you, I wouldn't be standing here right now, and I probably wouldn't have won last year's championship, so thanks to all of you for a job well done. Nissan/Toyota Racing has continued to build like a team … and like a family, and it's all thanks to our great boss, Takeshi Ogasawari. That one man does such a great job keeping this team going through the good times and the bad, and the happy and sad times. I'm so happy to be one of your drivers. Ben, I'm gonna miss having you as a teammate next year, even though you will still be a teammate at heart to all of us as you become one of the team's garage faces, and with Knuckles coming aboard next year, I think this team will become more of a family than ever before. To the people of Enthusia, I don't think any of us could be here without all the work that you put in to help make this sport what it is today, so we all owe you big thanks for a job well done every year. And, of course, the many fans of Enthusia, … thank you all so much … for voting me as your most popular driver this year. I had never anticipated that I would become something like that, but you've accepted me, and you've been the greatest supporters we've had, so thank you all so much. It's such an honor to be the most popular driver this year. Lastly, I think it'll be interesting to see how much things will change as Ben and Al step out of the series. With some new faces coming in, I think the series has a very bright future, and I'll be so happy to have a part of it. I think I'll go work on the Tornado now, or probably jam to Nero's dubstep! Enjoy your holidays, everyone! Thank you all so much, and I'll see you next year!"

I stood up as everyone in the room flooded Tails with applause, but the loudest cheers came from the fans in the back whom had voted him as the most popular driver of 2016. The fox then received a silver award for finishing as the runner-up in the championship, before he stepped off the stage and returned to our table. He was immediately met with a big hug by Sonic before the two brothers sat down.

Seven-time Professional Cup champion Matt Spencer then joined the stage to introduce the next speech.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," he said, "Tonight, I have the honor to introduce us to our 2016 Enthusia Professional Cup Series champion. With his uncle becoming his race engineer this year, he started off the season by winning his third Speediapolis 500, and from there he refused to look back. He dueled with Tails Prower, and they swapped the points lead back and forth several times throughout the year, but in the end it was the young monkey who pulled through. He notched up a total of six wins this year, including a third French 500 win, and his third Nürburgring Finale win, which not only won him his fourth Professional Cup championship, but also made him a permanent member of Enthusia's select few of the fifty-win club. Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great pleasure that I welcome you … the 2016 Enthusia Professional Cup champion, our youngest-ever four-time champion, … Diddy Kong!"

Virtually every person in the room cheered loudly as Diddy blushed and smiled sheepishly. I gently patted his back to motion for him to stand up, and the young simian did just that and slowly made his way to the stage. At the table next to us, most of the Kong family were throwing screams and cheers for their young hero. I felt very happy for that family. They now had a four-time Professional Cup champion within them, and I was sure they couldn't have been happier at this very moment.

Soon Diddy was on the stage and shaking hands with all three broadcasters, along with Enthusia's president and executive board. Then, he finally made his way to the microphone, and we all sat in silence as we awaited the moment he would begin his championship speech; the most important speech of the whole night.

"Good evening, everyone," the monkey began, sounding as if he was shying, although he steadily grew more confident as he progressed through his opening statement, "I just can't believe I'm standing on a stage as champion for the fourth time. First off, I wanna thank my wonderful uncle, DK. I'm so happy that the team made you my race engineer this year, and I think we're gonna accomplish so much together! I love you so much, big buddy!"

I looked over and saw DK grinning at his nephew as he went on with his speech.

"I wanna give big thanks to every person in my pit crew who did such a great job all season long. You all gave me a great car, and I enjoy driving what you work on throughout the year. I wanna give some credit to all three of my teammates who did their best to keep up with me in this year's championship race, especially you, Tails. You put in such a great effort all year as we fought for that championship, and you make an excellent teammate. I enjoy racing with you, bud. Great job!"

Tails pumped his fist up as he smiled at Diddy.

"Sonic, … I've greatly enjoyed being your teammate over the past six years, and I hope we continue to build up on this partnership we have, especially since Knuckles will be joining the team next year. I found it crazy at first when I realized that I was going to have all three of you 'Sonic Heroes' as my teammates in 2017. I'm still in disbelief, but I'm so excited about that happening!"

From the Audi/BMW Racing table, Knuckles stood up and waved his fist towards Diddy in playful fashion. He seemed like he couldn't wait to join Nissan/Toyota Racing next year.

"I wanna thank our team boss, Takeshi Ogasawari, … for guiding this team to its eighth straight championship, and his tenth straight title as an owner! You're the best team owner I've ever known in my life, and I love working with you, Ogasawari-san! You deserve this! Wonderful, wonderful job building this team to what it is now."

Takeshi, sitting right next to me, smiled brightly at Diddy and gave him a thumbs up.

"I wanna thank our technical director, … and my former race engineer, Yasushi Tsurumi, for a great first year on the technical side of the team. You've done an awesome job, and all year I've missed the times we had together while you were my engineer. We won two championships together, and I'm happy to have won another one for you … and everyone on the team. I also would like to give a big shout out to Manabu Minagawa, our chief engineer who's calling it quits this year. We're all gonna miss you so much next year. It's been wonderful working with you, and I hope you have a wonderful retirement. You deserve to go out on top in the position you were in for the last few years. Of course, I'm so proud of the numbers I pulled off this year: six wins, six poles, five fastest laps, eleven podiums and seventeen top five finishes. I may have previously done better than that, but I'm so happy for what this whole team has pulled off this season."

Then, Diddy paused and looked at me, and I knew what he was going to say next …

"Ben, … it's not gonna feel the same without you in the other Nissan next year," he said as he choked back a few tears, "Seventeen years we've been racing together, … since you were still a kid. I have so many memories of all those years we've raced together, … and I'll cherish every one of them for the rest of my life. Our friendship and partnership has grown to such high levels that we've been like brothers over the years. I seemed to be your big brother when we first started, and you've since grown to become like my big brother; … like my only brother, … since the truth is that I don't have any siblings. We won so many races and championships together, … and we had some of the most exciting battles that both Ridge Racer and Enthusia had to offer. I love having you as a teammate, Ben! I've always loved having you as a teammate from the very beginning, … we've been through so much together, and I'm gonna miss you so much next year!"

At that moment, the floodgates opened, and Diddy was now weeping as he sunk his head and covered his eyes, while everyone in the room applauded and cheered. I felt some tears slip from my eyes as Diddy's pain sunk into my heart. What he had just said was all true. We _had_ been through so much together as teammates, and we had been brother-like friends for nearly two decades.

It took a whole minute for Diddy to compose before he could continue, but by now his cheeks had turned red, and his eyes were bright purple, which were both signs of hysteric crying. Also, his lips continued to quiver as he sniffled several times.

"I wanna congratulate you on your promotion to chief engineer and lead strategist," the monkey said to me, "Your presence in the garage will give me warm feelings, and hearing your voice in my ear will make my day, … but I'm still gonna miss seeing you behind the wheel as the best buddy I've ever raced with. You will forever be the greatest teammate I ever had, and I will forever remember the many good times we had together on the racetrack, in the garage, and on the podium."

Once again, the monkey was flooded with cheers as I stood up from my chair and clapped at him.

"Finally, … to all of our great fans, …-"

"WHOOOOOOOO!" I heard a fan in the back cheering hysterically.

We all laughed our heads off as a few fans screamed cheers at Diddy, and the monkey couldn't help but blush and chuckle to himself.

"Yeah! To all of you big fans out there in the back!" giggled Diddy, "Thank you so much for all the support you've given me, the other competitors, and the sport in general. Enthusia Professional Racing is nothing without its fans, and we appreciate you coming to the races and seeing us race each other like there's no tomorrow! Thank you all so much! Thank you, Enthusia! Thank you, Nissan/Toyota Racing! Thank everyone in this room! I'll see you all next year! Happy Holidays, everyone!"

With that, virtually every person in the room stood up and cheered as Diddy stepped away from the microphone and walked over to Manabu Akita. Satoshi Bando's "Slow On The Uptake" from "Gran Turismo 5" started playing in the background as I watched the monkey receive a golden award for his championship win, and he shook hands with Manabu, Michael Curtis, Earl Cope, Matt Spencer, and the Enthusia board executives. He then held the award right above his head for everyone to see, and he beamed a bright smile. Every Kong at the table next to ours yelled wild cheers, and Dixie's seemed to be the loudest of all.

Finally, Diddy stepped off the stage and slowly made his way towards our table. Once he made it back, he set his award on our table, and he suddenly wrapped his arms tightly around my neck, which initially surprised me, but I took it in and, feeling his pain of losing me as a teammate next year, I returned the embrace by gently wrapping my arms around his back, while those surrounding us applauded us for the duration of our hug that lasted for about two minutes. I felt his tears landing on my shoulder as he cried and cried. I patted the back of his head like a brother and whispered into his ear, "I'm gonna miss being your teammate, too. In heart, we'll always be teammates."

The monkey's eyes turned directly into my eyes, and he smiled the most adorable smile I had seen on him in years.

After those two slow minutes, we finally disengaged, and I playfully turned Diddy around so that he was facing his family, whom were all smiling and cheering at him. I could see the faintest sign of blushing on Diddy's face as he slowly inched away from me and jumped into his uncle's arms. I smiled and chuckled at the adorable sight of the ape and monkey embracing each other lovingly, and before long Diddy was exchanging hugs with every Kong at the table, except Cranky, plus he got a huge smooch from Dixie!

The moment Diddy finally made it back to our table, he earned some playful embraces from Sonic and Tails before he got back to his seat, and the cheers and screams finally died down until the room fell silent. Manabu Akita then stepped in front of the microphone to make his closing statement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this will conclude our 2016 Enthusia Professional Cup Series Awards Ceremony! Once again, many congratulations to Diddy Kong, our champion this year! Now, just because the ceremony is over, doesn't mean the banquet is. The banquet is only just beginning! The hotel staff will be around the room in just a few moments with some of our country's food for everyone to enjoy! So please stay seated as they pass the food and drinks around, and enjoy the rest of the night, and we will see you again next year! Happy Holidays to everyone!"

Everyone applauded one last time as Manabu and his executives left the stage, along with the trio of booth broadcasters, and a moment later, hundreds of hotel staff members entered the room with trays of Japanese food and drinks for all to enjoy. This was always one of my favorite moments of the night, since I got to treat myself to some of Japan's tastes in food. I particularly had a fondness for some of the Japanese chicken, which tasted somewhat similar to America's honey!

Before long, every table in the room was stacked with food, and I helped myself to some Teriyaki chicken, while Diddy had a bowlful of Mikans he had sliced before putting them in his bowl, Sonic had a chili dog which he had personally requested the hotel staff, and Tails had a bowl of noodles, which he ate using chopsticks. Takeshi enjoyed a Tonkatsu pork cutlet, which he said was one of his most favorite cuisines.

Over the next half hour, we sat and chatted about what would come in store for Enthusia in the future, and how it would be like once Knuckles joined the team. In my mind, I couldn't wait to see what that experience would be like; to have Diddy teamed up with all three "Sonic Heroes" must have been like a dream that was just a few months away from coming true!

* * *

Once the dinner was over, Diddy, Sonic, Tails and I, along with the rest of the 2016 competitors were led into another room in the hotel, in which an autograph session was about to get underway.

"Well, … here I go for one last time," I said to myself as I took a seat between Diddy and Al Reder, Jr.

"One last time for me, too," Al added, and we briefly grinned at each other.

Just then, the first pack of fans arrived, some of which I recognized from the trip me and my teammates made to Akihabara two days ago. Diddy even claimed that some of these fans were ones he recalled seeing at Haneda Airport the day before that.

With that, we all grabbed our pens, and the last autograph session I would ever participate in was underway.

The session went on for an hour. Fans kept pouring into the room, all wanting to get our autographs. After about twenty minutes, the repetitive process started to get tiring, and my left hand began to sweat a little, but I carried on like I still had lots of energy left in me; although, to tell the truth, this felt exactly like using the last of the energy I ever had left in Enthusia, given that this was the end of my final season as a driver. I ended up having to sign about five autographs per minute, as many of my loyal fans sought my autograph.

Finally, the last of the fans had their merchandise signed, and we could finally catch a break. From this moment on, one driver was finished with his career and could go back home to America, nine drivers were free for the holidays, and I could spend some time off for the holidays back home in America before I started my short training program to become Nissan/Toyota Racing's lead strategist and chief engineer. I knew I had a lot ahead of me, but for now it was time to relax and enjoy the winter holidays.

Among the things I heard from Diddy as the two of us, along with Sonic and Tails, settled down to bed that night was that he couldn't wait to continue his tropical vacation with DK …

* * *

 ** _Well, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, since you may not find anything like this from me again for quite some time to come._**

* * *

 ** _COMING UP IN CHAPTER EIGHT:_**

 ** _DK and Diddy return to their tropical paradise island for another few days to enjoy some last-minute peacefulness._**

* * *

 ** _Please review and tell me what you think of this story so far, and I'll see you in the next chapter!_**


	8. The Final Five Days

_**I seem to be falling behind a little bit with this story, but I'll do my best to get this all done in time for Christmas!**_

 _ **Anyways, I'm back with some more monkey nonsense, tropical paradise, and, embarrassingly, more diaper nonsense! Here are some highlights from the final five days of DK and Diddy's tropical vacation before they go home for Christmas!**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 8**_

 _ **The Final Five Days**_

* * *

 _ **Thursday, December 15**_

* * *

The morning after the banquet, the Kongs were all boarding a small plane that had arrived at Haneda Airport in Tokyo, courtesy of Mushroom City's airline services. Their flight plan called for them to drop most of the Kongs off at Kongo Bongo, then take DK and Diddy back to their tropical paradise island of supernatural powers to spend another five days there.

Diddy had exchanged some happy 'goodbyes' with all three of his teammates before leaving Hotel New Otani Tokyo for the last time. He, DK, Funky and Tiddly once again rode with Takeshi in his silver Nissan Leaf, while the other Kongs rode in a light blue Toyota Aqua. They traveled southbound on the Bayshore Route of the Shuto Expressway, and once they arrived at the airport, Diddy exchanged a brief hug with Takeshi before telling him, "DK and I will see ya in preseason training!" to which Takeshi smiled at, and they waved their final goodbyes before the holidays. Later, while the Kongs were inside Terminal 1, waiting for their private flight to pick them up, some more fans surrounded them and wanted to get their autographs, but DK politely informed them that they didn't have pencils or pens with them, so autographs would not be possible. Eventually, the Kongs' flight arrived, and the primates and their bird all boarded.

A few minutes after the door closed, the pilot and copilot turned the plane's engines on, and they taxied away from the terminal and towards the runway. They had to wait for several of the big jets to take off and land before their turn came. Eventually, they were able to join the queue behind two jets, and once both were in the air, the Kongs' plane was gaining speed and lifting from the runway. Within less than a minute, the landing gear was raised, and the plane's shadow went over the water below as it got higher and higher. Diddy was tightly holding Tiddly in his hands throughout the takeoff procedure.

Once the plane had taken off, and the Kongs could no longer feel the cabin shaking them around, they all relaxed in settled in as their flight began over the ocean.

Diddy spent the first half of the flight listening to Gavin Parker's "Test Drive Unlimited" music through his ear buds. The other Kongs had all engaged in pleasant conservation, except for Cranky, who simply looked through his window. A little later, DK, who was sitting next to Diddy, gently tapped his shoulder to get his attention. The monkey paused his music and removed his ear buds, and he looked up at his uncle.

"Wanna talk with us, little buddy?" asked DK, "You've been very quiet ever since we left the airport."

"C'mon, sweetie! You're the champion after all, so why not chat with us?" called Dixie.

"I just don't know what to talk about," said Diddy, "It was quite a long evening last night."

"You were so great with your speech, Dids," said Dixie, "I felt so heart-warmed."

Diddy smiled at his girlfriend who sat on the opposite side of the aisle, and she smiled right back at him.

"So, uh, … how's everyone been doing in getting Kongo Bongo ready for Christmas?" asked Diddy.

"It's been going swell," answered Candy, "My house is all ready. I've got my tree up and everything."

"We knew that your house hadn't been decorated yet, … but we weren't sure if you wanted us to decorate it for you," Chunky told DK and Diddy, "You won't be home until the twentieth."

"You guys can decorate our house for us," said DK, "Diddy and I wouldn't mind at all."

"Sounds great," said Lanky.

"There was one thing we weren't sure about asking," Dixie admitted, "We were wondering if Tiddly would like to help us decorate your house."

DK, Diddy and Tiddly all showed surprised expressions. This was something they didn't see coming. Tiddly couldn't have imagined himself missing the final five days of DK and Diddy's vacation just to help the other Kongs decorate their house in time for Christmas. DK and Diddy both couldn't have pictured Diddy's bird missing out on the last of their tropical paradise fun.

"I'm not sure if Tiddly would wanna miss out on the last five days of our tropical vacation," said Diddy.

"We were sure that would be the case," said Dixie sadly.

"This vacation has been a lot of fun," chirped Tiddly as he looked up at Diddy and smiled, "I've enjoyed the sunny days very much."

Diddy smiled back and wrapped his hand around the bird's back.

"I will admit, after more than two weeks away from home, I do feel a little homesick," Tiddly chirped.

Diddy sighed, "I know it can be hard to be away from home for that long."

"As much fun I find playing with you and DK on an island of tropical paradise, I also find Christmas decorating just as fun," chirped Tiddly.

"Are you sure you wanna go back to Kongo Bongo … and miss the final five days of our vacation?" asked DK.

"I felt so bad for you being alone at home, little birdie," said Diddy, "That's why I included you in our vacation."

"I know, buddy," chirped Tiddly, "And I'm happy to have enjoyed so much of the fun and relaxing with you and your big uncle. You've both given me what I think was the best early Christmas present I've ever received, especially when combined with that wonderful leaf you gave me. You've been like a bird's best friend to me."

Diddy smiled and leaked a few happy tears. DK placed an arm on the monkey's back to give him some warmth.

"I'm so happy that you're my pet, Tiddly. Whenever I'm alone, you always make me feel happy," said Diddy.

"I feel the same way, Diddy," replied Tiddly.

"Are you really sure you wanna go home from here?" asked Diddy.

"I know it may be for five days, and I'll miss you while you're still away, but I think I'll be in for some fun, Christmas decorating with the other Kongs," chirped Tiddly, "I think it would be nice for you to come home and see your tree house looking so festive."

"I think you'll be in for a pleasant holiday surprise," added Candy.

"Now you suddenly have me excited for that," said Diddy eccentrically.

"So are you gonna head back home?" DK asked Tiddly.

"I think I'll go back to Kongo Bongo with the other Kongs and help them decorate for Christmas," chirped Tiddly.

DK and Diddy looked at each other and exchanged some faint grins. They were sad that Tiddly had decided to miss their final five vacation days, but they were glad he could offer to help their family decorate for the holidays.

"Okay, my little Tiddly," said Diddy, "I guess we're lucky I've got your leaf and bird seeds in my backpack."

Tiddly chirped out some laughs, and the monkey and bird nestled together while the Kongs continued their flight over the ocean.

* * *

Nearly ten hours later, after several fuel stops, the Kongs' flight was now just a few miles away from Kongo Bongo. The primates all fastened their seat belts as they prepared for landing. Diddy was once again holding Tiddly tightly in his arms.

"By the way, Tiddly, did you like Tokyo?" asked Diddy.

"I thought Tokyo was so fascinating," chirped Tiddly, "DK took me to see some parts of the city while you and your teammates had your … so-called team outing, … and I found the whole trip so amazing!"

"One of the other team members drove us around, and the little bird really enjoyed himself!" chuckled DK.

Diddy smiled as he imagined what it must have been like for Tiddly to see Tokyo for the first time in his life. Of course, it couldn't have compared to how much fun he had with his three teammates. It was at that moment that he remembered …

"I wonder if Sonic, Tails and Ben managed to get that Out Run machine delivered to our house, DK?" said Diddy.

"I'm sure they have, little buddy," replied DK, "Sonic and Tails told us all about that gift they gave you the day before the banquet, and I'm sure that when our family goes back to our house, it'll probably be in the living room"

"If it is there, would you like us to get it into your room, Diddy?" asked Chunky.

"As long as you're extra careful with it," responded Diddy.

Everyone but Cranky laughed, and within another few minutes, the plane was descending towards the small runway set up on the beach of Kongo Bongo's west coast. The landing gears lowered, and the plane slowed down as it gently touched down. Slowly by surely, the plane slowed down until it came to a stop right next to Funky's Flights, which seemed to serve as a one-room airport.

"Okay, everyone!" the pilot announced in the plane's intercom, "We have just arrived on Kongo Bongo. We're going to be taking a break before we takeoff again, so DK and Diddy, if you wanna grab a quick meal before we go, now's the time!"

With that, the copilot stepped out of the cockpit and unlocked the plane door before opening it. All of the Kongs and their bird got off the plane and, with the exception of Cranky, bunched into Funky's Flights, which had been decorated for Christmas. Long green reefs circled over and under the windows, and a large, golden star was mounted on the roof.

"Wow, Funky! Your place looks very festive!" commented DK.

"Thanks, Donkey-dude!" replied Funky, "This place has earned itself its winter spirit!"

Cold air blew around the Kongs as they scrambled inside. The first snow of the year could only be just a handful of days away now.

"Brrr! It's freezing here!" Diddy shivered as he and Tiddly were the last ones in.

"It could snow any day now," said Lanky.

"You said it," agreed Chunky.

"So, dudes and dudettes, who wants a piece of zucchini bread?" Funky offered as he pulled a tray of said food from his tiny kitchen and set it on the center of the table.

The Kongs all gathered around the table and sat down, and Funky sliced the bread with a knife before setting one slice on each plate. One plate went to each Kong, including himself, and the surfer ape sat down.

"Well, dudes, with Christmas just ten days away, I can't wait for time to fly by," said Funky.

"I can't wait to start decorating DK and Diddy's house," added Dixie.

"I think that with Tiddly around to help us, it'll be great fun," said Candy.

Tiddly let out two cute chirps to express his pleasure for fun, and the Kongs all chuckled as they ate their zucchini bread.

In just a few minutes, every Kong had finished their bread slices, and they looked over at the western horizon and saw that the sun was beginning to set. DK and Diddy quickly remembered that they had to get back to their vacation island soon.

"Are you guys ready to go?" the pilot called from inside the plane.

"Just a minute," Diddy replied, and he took off his backpack and opened it.

The monkey pulled out the greenish-yellow leaf and gave it to Tiddly. The bird happily wrapped the leaf around his back to warm himself up.

"This is the sweetest Christmas present ever," Tiddly chirped cutely, earning an adorable smile from Diddy.

The simian then pulled out the bag of bird seeds and gave it to Candy.

"Remember to feed Tiddly three times a day. Just a small handful will do each time," Diddy instructed Candy.

"I'll remember, Diddy," replied Candy, "In that case, Dixie, why don't you and I spend a few days at DK and Diddy's house so that we can not only decorate, but also make sure Tiddly doesn't get lonely at night?"

"That sounds like a plan," agreed Dixie, "I promise, Diddy; your bird won't feel so lonely, and when you and DK come home, your house will look so Christmassy!"

"I can't wait to see our tree house look so wintery!" giggled Diddy.

"I'm sure you'll do a great job!" chuckled DK to Dixie and Candy.

"Well, Tiddly, … I have to go now," said Diddy gently to Tiddly, "You be a good little one, okay? Have a good time decorating with Candy and Dixie."

"I will, Diddy," chirped Tiddly, "I hope you and DK have a nice finale to your vacation."

"We will, little bud," replied Diddy.

The monkey and bird hugged each other for a moment, before DK patted Diddy's back to get his attention.

"We gotta go now, little buddy," the ape whispered, "We don't wanna wait until it gets too dark."

"Okay, big buddy," replied Diddy, and Tiddly gently patted the monkey's shoulders before he flew off his lap and joined Dixie and Candy.

"Well, everyone, thanks so much for coming with us to Tokyo," said DK as Diddy put his backpack back on.

"We're glad we could come," said Chunky, "Have a nice, relaxing final few days on that pleasant island."

"We can't wait for you to come home and find Kongo Bongo likely covered in snow!" added Lanky.

"Have a good time!" said Candy as DK and Diddy began to leave.

"Hopefully I'll have my plane up and running again when it's time to bring you back!" said Funky.

"We'll miss you both!" finished Dixie.

"We'll miss you all, too!" Diddy called back, "Bye, everyone!"

"Bye!" the other Kongs called, with Tiddly chirping a cute, "Bye!" along with them.

The primates and bird all waved at the departing duo, and the two waved back at their family and friends before jumping back aboard the plane.

The plane's engines started running just as DK and Diddy got in their seats and fastened their seat belts. The two then looked out the cabin windows and waved once more at their family and friends before the pilot and copilot throttled the plane forward. The plane slowly ran down the runway until it reached Mach 1, after which the vehicle took to the air and the landing gear retracted.

DK and Diddy looked at each other and smiled. With Tiddly staying back on Kongo Bongo to decorate their house, the duo now had the next couple of days of tropical paradise … all to themselves!

* * *

More than half an hour later, the pilots could see the supernatural tropical island up ahead, and they maneuvered the plane to line it up with the clear strip of smooth grass that was the only landing option for planes their size.

"Well, little buddy, ready for another four and a half days of relaxing tropical paradise?" DK asked Diddy.

"I'm ready, big buddy," replied Diddy, "Are you?"

"I'm ready, too," said DK.

The cabin vibrated a little as the plane descended towards the ground. Both Kongs held on tightly to the arms of their seats as the landing gear was lowered by the pilots. The plane finally made a rough landing on the smooth grass, and they soon came to a stop.

"DK and Diddy, welcome back to your tropical paradise," the pilot announced kindly through the intercom.

This prompted the two primates to undo their seat belts, and they stood up from their seats and walked towards the plane door. The copilot stepped out of the cockpit and unlocked the door to allow the Kongs to get off. The door opened, and a pair of steps extended downwards to the ground. DK and Diddy slowly walked down the steps, and soon their feet were on the grass. Immediately afterward, the stairs folded back up, and the copilot closed and locked the door.

The Kongs watched as the plane soon accelerated down the grassy runway and took to the skies. Before they knew it, they were all alone, free to spend another four and a half days of tropical paradise … by themselves!

"Well, little buddy, since it's getting dark, I think we'll be putting your diapers back on ya the moment we get back to our little house at the center of the house!" chuckled DK.

Diddy instantly felt his impishness of wearing his toddler-era diaper outfit again. Now that he and DK would be alone for the next few days, he thought of something that could add to the impishness that they hadn't done in the last two weeks.

"Maybe I could wear my diaper uniform all day every day for the rest of our vacation!" he giggled.

DK instantly smiled and giggled along with his nephew. He couldn't wait to relive more of Diddy's toddler years.

"Let's go, little buddy!" the ape chuckled to his nephew.

With that, the two Kongs ventured into the jungle on a quest to locate their vacation house again.

* * *

Half an hour later, the duo managed to find their vacation house in the island's central clearing. The wagon-like fruit leaf and vintage Banana Coin were still sitting next to the shallow, narrow creek that circled around the house, and the large waterfall behind the house was still soothing the clearing and its surrounding jungles with a pleasant, quiet sound.

"It's still so dreamlike here," sighed Diddy as he and his uncle slowly approached the circular creek.

The two then hopped over the creek and walked to the front door of their house. DK opened the door, and he and his nephew walked in. Everything was exactly where they had left them when they left for Tokyo four and a half days ago. DK closed the door, and they walked over to the kitchen area. Their collection of fruits on the kitchen table were still looking as fresh as they had been a few days ago, and they smelled just as heavenly.

DK then looked into his large backpack that he had left here during their stay in Tokyo, and Diddy's unopened second diaper package was still inside, along with most of Diddy's previously used diapers that were still in good condition.

"Well, little buddy, there's plenty of diapers for you still in here," chuckled DK, earning an impish chuckle from Diddy.

"I can already feel my impishness sinking into my chest," said Diddy playfully, and he rushed into the bathroom at the back of the house.

The little monkey opened the marble cabinet underneath the sink, and his uniform diaper, red long-sleeved shirt, diaper gloves and the two diapers he wore this past Saturday night were all still stuffed in there. He let out a sigh of relief as it sunk in that no one had discovered his and DK's "nostalgia fever" secret.

Just as DK entered the bathroom with the diaper package, Diddy pulled out his diapers and clothes from the cabinet, and he took off his backpack and regular clothes before handing his backpack to DK. The ape then watched with a grin as his nephew put the two previously used diapers on, poking his tail through the hole in the back of each diaper. Then, Diddy put on his long-sleeved shirt and followed that up with his diaper uniform. The diaper's front extension was taped to the front of his shirt, and he put his cap back on before taping the diaper's rear extension to its brim just above his eyes.

"Right back to being your cute toddler self, my little baby buddy?" teased DK playfully as Diddy put on his diaper gloves and buttoned them to his sleeve collars.

"Oh, DK!" giggled Diddy as he followed his uncle back into the living room that took up nearly the whole house, "These next few days are gonna be fun!"

"Let's start the fun by having a fun dinner," said DK.

"Oh boy! I hope we still have lots of bananas!" said Diddy excitedly.

"I'm sure we still have so many bananas that we might have some leftovers once we return to Kongo Bongo, little buddy!" replied DK.

"YIPPEE!" Diddy screamed in delight, earning a playful laugh from his uncle.

"Let's have some bananas right now, little buddy!" chuckled DK.

"I'd love to, big buddy!" replied Diddy.

The two Kongs each grabbed two bananas and sat down at their kitchen table. Then, they each peeled one banana and began to munch on them.

"So, the next four days are gonna be filled with diaper fun for you, little buddy," said DK, "I'm sure we're in for some real family fun!"

"Oh boy!" said Diddy, "I can't wait to have some of the most playful tropical paradise days of my life!"

"You said it, little Diddy-buddy! I can't wait to see you cruise around this island and have so much fun in your diapers!" giggled DK.

"It'll feel even more like reliving my toddler years," said Diddy with a bright monkey smile as he took another bite of his first banana.

DK smiled right back, and the ape and monkey continued munching on their banana dinner.

The ape and monkey spent the next few minutes eating their bananas. Once they were done, they washed their mouths with delicious banana juice.

"This juice always hits the spot," sighed Diddy just as he finished his drink.

"You said it, little buddy," agreed DK, "So, now that we've had dinner, wanna brush your teeth?"

"Why don't we both do that?!" chuckled Diddy, and the two Kongs walked into the bathroom.

The duo found their favorite banana toothpaste still sitting above the sink, along with their two toothbrushes. They grabbed their brushes and squirted some toothpaste on them. Then, they used sink water to get their brushes wet, and they started brushing their teeth. In an instant, all they could smell was the beautiful scent of minty bananas, and in no time all of their teeth were sparkling clean. They rinsed their brushes and spit the toothpaste into the sink, and now they could breathe some sighs of relief as they had nothing more to worry about for the rest of the night.

"Wanna enjoy a cuddle on the hammock, little buddy?" asked DK.

"I'd love that, big buddy," replied Diddy.

With that, DK tucked Diddy's arms into his diapers for the night, and he wrapped both arms around his chest before carrying him out of the bathroom and walking over to their hammock. The ape sat down on the hammock and held his diapered nephew on his lap, hugging his chest tightly with one arm while gently rubbing his little feet with the other arm. Diddy instantly sighed and relaxed as his uncle's fur soothed him warmly.

"This feels so wonderful," the monkey whispered with a broad smile.

"I'm glad to hear that, my sweet baby boy," replied DK, "We'll be doing this every night for the rest of our vacation."

Diddy's smile grew brighter after hearing that, and he continued to relax in his uncle's loving hold.

DK then turned Diddy around and started blowing kisses all over his face, making the little monkey giggle as the family love tickled him a little.

"Hehehehehehehehehehahaha! DeeheeheeheeKahahahahay! Yohohohohour lohohove fohohor meeheeheehe tickles meeheeheehee so muhuhuhuch!" giggled Diddy happily.

"I'm happy to give my precious baby monkey so much love," chuckled DK, and he continued to pamper his "baby" monkey with so many kisses … and so much family love.

After a few more kisses, DK sucked Diddy's face into his mouth, from chin to nose, a blew a huge raspberry.

"MMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" Diddy laughed in a muffled voice as he felt his face being rumbled by his uncle's raspberry.

Then, DK turned his raspberry into a motherly smooch, and Diddy sighed and closed his eyes in relaxation as his uncle's smooth soothed his face with warming and calming sensations.

A minute later, DK released Diddy's face with a big, "Mwuah!" and the monkey started giggling cutely as saliva covered his face. The ape grabbed a napkin and wiped the saliva off Diddy's face, and the simian soon regained his breathing stability.

"How was that my beautiful baby boy?" asked DK softly.

"That felt so wonderful," answered Diddy adorably, "You're the cuddliest ape ever."

"And you're the cuddliest monkey ever, too," replied DK, "C'mhere, my wonderful baby monkey!"

With that, DK turned Diddy to the side and started wiggling his finger on his diaper-protected belly. Diddy started laughing loudly from the ticklishness.

"Ooohohohohohohohehehehehehehahahahahaha!" the monkey laughed cutely, "Eeeekeeheeheeheeheeheeheehehehehehehehehahahaha!"

"Cootchie cootchie coo, little Diddy-buddy," teased DK playfully, "Tickle, tickle, tickle, my sweet, little Diddy-monkey!"

After another minute of tickling, DK stopped to allow Diddy to catch his breath, and he got out the special baby powder that served as the monkey's bedtime makeup for his face. Diddy closed his eyes as he knew what was coming next.

Sure enough, the simian then felt his uncle's hand gently rubbing on his face to cover his chin, cheeks and the area just below his nose in white baby powder which gave a babyish scent to help them think about Diddy's toddler years. Once the skin on Diddy's face was powdered in his baby powder makeup, DK put the container back and unfolded one of Diddy's diaper masks from behind his neck. He covered the right half of Diddy's face with it and taped it to his nose and chin, hiding the right half of the monkey's mouth. Diddy smiled impishly with the uncovered left side and looked cutely into DK's eyes. The ape smiled right back at his babied nephew, and he started bouncing gently on the hammock for a moment to rock his little monkey up and down, before he eventually bounced off and landed right on their bed.

"You deserve plenty of sleep tonight, my baby nephew," DK whispered to his nephew as he covered them both up to their necks with their warm, fleecy blankets.

"This feels so warm, I could sleep like this with you forever," commented Diddy as he snuggled into his uncle's warm fur with the help of their blankets.

"I love you, my little snuggle monkey," whispered DK playfully.

"I love you, too, my big snuggle ape," chuckled Diddy.

DK kept one arm wrapped around Diddy's back, while the simian rested his diapered cheek on his uncle's cheek.

"This feels so nice, doesn't it, DK?" whispered Diddy, "Being able to relive my diaper years like this."

"It sure does, Diddy," agreed DK, "How's about we snuggle like this for a while and let the sound of the waterfall behind the bathroom soothe us with its calm sounds?"

"I'd love that, my big uncle," said Diddy.

"You're my sweet, little nephew," said DK soothingly.

"Aww, DK," chuckled Diddy, feeling so loved by his uncle from hearing those words.

Over the next few minutes, the two Kongs allowed the sound of the nearby waterfall soothe their ears, and before long, both were yawning and ready to close their eyes.

"I love you, little Diddy-buddy," whispered DK.

"I love you, too, big Donkey-buddy," replied Diddy as he closed his eyes.

"Sweet dreams, my baby monkey," said DK.

"Sweet dreams, my guardian ape," whispered Diddy faintly.

"Goodnight, Diddy."

"Goodnight, DK."

At last, both Kongs had their eyes closed, and within minutes they were snoring and dreaming pleasant dreams about what they would do in the last few days they had on this island.

* * *

 _ **Friday, December 16**_

* * *

The sun rose over the supernatural tropical island and bathed the jungles and rainforests with beautiful, golden morning light. It was the perfect morning for a family couple of Kongs to enjoy the tropical environment.

DK woke up as the sunlight hit his eyes through one of the east windows. He turned his head so the light wouldn't bother his eyes, and he yawned before looking down at a cutely sleeping Diddy. The ape smiled as he admired the way his nephew slept with his toddler-era diaper uniform. However, he knew he couldn't sleep forever. There was so much fun ahead of them today.

After spending a minute admiring the way Diddy slept, DK reached down to Diddy's feet with one hand and started wiggling his toes, which made the monkey giggle cutely in his sleep.

"Hehehehehehehe. Oohoohookeeheeheeheeheeheeheehehehehehehehehehahahaha!" giggled Diddy.

"Rise and shine, my cute, little Diddy-buddy," said DK playfully as he tickled Diddy's feet.

"I dohohohon't wanna gehehehet uhuhup!" laughed Diddy, "I wahahanna cuhuhuddle yohohohou fohohohoreveheheheheher!"

"I wanna cuddle you forever, too, little buddy, but now it's time to wake up and enjoy this lovely paradise we're in, my sweet, little nephew," said DK, "Cootchie cootchie coo, my beautiful baby boy!"

"Okahahahahay, DeeheeheeKahahay! Yohohohohou wihihihin! Pleeheeheeheehease stahahahahahahop!" giggled Diddy as he finally opened his eyes.

"That's my little boy," said DK playfully as he stopped tickling Diddy's feet, "Good morning, my precious, little Diddy-buddy."

Diddy stopped laughing and replied, "Good morning, my big Donkey-buddy."

"Did you have sweet dreams?" asked DK.

"I sure did," replied Diddy, "How about you?"

"Me, too," answered DK, and he sat up and freed Diddy's arms from his diaper before removing the diaper mask from his face and folding it back behind his neck.

"Ooh, man, that's stiff," said Diddy as his shoulders felt a small bit of pain after not moving his arms for so long.

"Sorry about that, little buddy," said DK sympathetically.

"Maybe we should start sleeping with me hugging your neck," suggested Diddy.

"That sounds adorable," chuckled DK.

"So, DK, I was thinking, how's about we have some more of that awesome banana cereal for breakfast today?" said Diddy.

"Hmm, I'm sure we should still have enough for two more bowls," replied DK, "Let's find out."

Diddy jumped off DK's lap so the ape could stand up, and the two walked into the kitchen area. DK then grabbed the box of banana cereal and looked inside.

"Well, there does appear to be enough for two bowls," he said.

"I guess it's a good thing we saved the last of it for after Tokyo," commented Diddy as he sat down in his chair at the table.

"Yep!" agreed DK, and he took two cereal bowls he had washed last week and poured the remaining cereal into both of them.

The gorilla then took two spoons and poured milk into both bowls before sliding one bowl and spoon over to his nephew.

Diddy smiled delightfully and licked his lips at the sight of the milk-coated banana cereal that awaited him, and just as DK sat next to him with his own bowl, the monkey took his spoon and dipped it into his cereal bowl before bringing it to his mouth. Diddy's tongue was treated to the delicious taste of crunchy bananas and milk.

"This is so good," he said after he swallowed his first bite, "If only there was enough to last the rest of our vacation."

"I know, Diddy, but at least it was wonderful while it lasted," replied DK.

"Yeah," agreed Diddy with another smile as his uncle took his first bite.

Within the next few minutes, both Kongs finished their breakfast, and as DK took the two empty bowls and brought them to the kitchen sink, Diddy scurried into the bathroom so he could use the toilet and brush his teeth.

The monkey was in and out of the bathroom in just a few minutes, with sparkling white teeth, and DK immediately went into the bathroom to do the same thing.

While he waited for his uncle, Diddy grabbed his backpack and placed it on his back, and he looked out one of the front windows and saw that it was beautifully sunny. He couldn't wait to go outside and spend the morning venturing around the island with DK. He especially felt impish from the fact that he would once again get to do it in his diaper uniform. The jungles looked gorgeous from where he was standing, and the water was glistening in the sunlight.

A few minutes later, DK came out of the bathroom and walked over to his diapered nephew.

"By the way, little buddy, today's Friday, and you know what that means for this afternoon, doncha?" the ape said playfully.

Diddy suddenly remembered …

"Oh, yes! Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are airing their Out Run episode on the SEGA channel!" the monkey said excitedly.

"Yup!" chuckled DK, "So here's our plan for today, little buddy. This morning, we'll spend some time outside exploring the island, and once it's lunchtime we'll come back here for lunch and catch this afternoon's episode on TV."

"Cool!" agreed Diddy with a broad monkey smile that DK found so adorable.

"Hehe! C'mhere, my cute, little baby monkey!" said DK playfully, and he revealed two more used diapers in his hand and wrapped one around each of Diddy's hands and wrists in the same way they had done over the last two weeks.

Diddy felt very impish to have his hands look like he was wearing a babyish costume, but he felt proud of himself and showed it to DK with a very impish-looking smile. The ape smiled right back and took one of his nephew's hands, and the ape opened the door and walked outside with his little "baby" monkey right beside him before closing the door behind them.

"We're pretty much doing the same thing we did on the first of December," Diddy chuckled as he remembering exploring the island with DK while holding hands in his diaper uniform just over two weeks ago.

"Yep!" giggled DK, "Something we can do to keep reliving your diaper years, little cutey-buddy!"

"Oh boy!" chortled Diddy.

The two Kongs jumped over the circular creek, and they ventured into the southwestern jungle, with Diddy doing his toddler-era jumping dances while holding his uncle's hand … in the same fashion he had done fifteen days ago. DK smiled as he watched his nephew behaving like his younger self.

* * *

After a while, the primate duo found themselves once again exploring the beautiful tree tunnels they had discovered last week. Some of the moss-covered inner walls had flowers growing on them, and there were holes in the bark that made pretty windows that allowed the sunlight to brighten some areas of the tunnels.

"These tunnels are just so beautiful," sighed Diddy as he kept holding hands with DK, "I feel that this is becoming one of my favorite places on the whole island."

"In that case, why don't we relax by our favorite window?" suggested DK, and he scooped up Diddy and placed him on his back, prompting the monkey to wrap his arms around his uncle's neck.

"I'd love to do that on our first morning after coming back from Tokyo," Diddy replied.

It didn't take long for them to reach their favorite window, which was located in a tunnel curve. The window had small plants and fruits wrapping around the corners, and the grassy floor felt very comfortable for sitting down or lying down.

DK lied down on his chest and relaxed on the grassy turf, while Diddy kept his arms wrapped around DK's neck and soothed into his warm fur. The two then started looking out their favorite window while they settled down and relaxed together.

"This is one of my favorite spots on the whole island," whispered Diddy as he sighed in pleasure.

"I'd imagine that you have plenty of favorite places on this island," said DK.

"I do," replied Diddy, "There's the beach, the temple, the rainbow waterfalls, … just so many places, big buddy. I'm so glad you could treat me to a wonderful vacation here."

"I'm so happy I could do that for you, little buddy," said DK, "I knew a vacation was the best way to shake off your racing stress, but you were the one who picked this island, and I think that was the best idea ever for a vacation."

"I'm glad I picked this island, big buddy," said Diddy with a smile, "I was sure this place had so many mysteries and paradise-like places, but not this many. I'm astounded by everything on this island. I'm sure we should definitely make this our second home."

"I agree, little cutey-monkey," chuckled DK, "This island deserves to be our second home. We could come here whenever we need time to ourselves or are in need of some peace and quiet."

"Or something fun to do when Kongo Bongo runs out of fun things to do," added Diddy.

"Good point," agreed DK.

The two shared a laugh, and DK took a pair of small cherries from below the window.

"I think these must have fully grown and later fell off the window," the ape said as he looked closely at the cherries.

"I guess that means we can eat them," said Diddy.

"I guess you're right, little buddy," chuckled DK, and he split the stems and put two cherries into Diddy's mouth, keeping the other two for himself.

Diddy was instantly smiling the moment he had his cherries in his mouth. His tongue would always feel so soothed by cherries, so it was no wonder that cherries were one of his favorite foods.

"These are so good, I could have a million of these," the little monkey commented just after he swallowed his snack.

"These are great, little buddy," agreed DK just after he swallowed his cherries, "Before we came to this island, I hadn't had cherries that tasted this good in quite a long time."

Having had their snack, the two Kongs relaxed for a little while longer in front of the beautifully-decorated window.

* * *

Two hours later, the primates returned to their vacation house in the center of the island, with Diddy riding on DK's back. Lunchtime had just arrived, and they didn't want to miss the next episode of Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' SEGA game review show on the SEGA channel.

DK grabbed some bananas from their fruit wagon, jumped over the circular creek and opened the door to their house. He then walked inside with Diddy clinging to his back, and he closed the door. Diddy slid off his uncle's back and sat down on the couch in front of the TV.

"What time does the show come on?" asked DK.

"I think it's on at two," answered Diddy, "It's noon right now, so it'll be another two hours before it comes on."

"Okay, little buddy," said DK, "In the meantime, why don't we have a nice banana lunch?"

"Delighted," replied Diddy with a cute monkey smile as DK sat next to him on the couch and removed the diapers from the monkey's wrists so he could use his fingers again.

The gorilla handed two bananas to his nephew and kept two for himself, and the Kongs each peeled the skin of one banana before taking a bite.

"I love the bananas this island has," commented Diddy, "They're probably even better than the ones on Kongo Bongo."

"Maybe, little buddy," said DK, "But Kongo Bongo's bananas are the ones that have our old charms."

"You're right, big buddy," chuckled Diddy.

The two ate their bananas in just a few minutes, and DK then turned the TV on and flipped through a few channels before coming across the nature channel.

"Hmm, another documentary about rainforests is on, little buddy," said DK, "Wanna watch?"

"Sure," answered Diddy, "Seeing as we're on a supernatural tropical island, I think we're in for something fruity."

The Kongs both giggled and settled down on the couch as the rainforest documentary began to show the different types of trees that could be found in rainforests. They were especially astounded by how many of them contained vines they could imagine themselves swinging on!

* * *

Eventually, at 2 PM, Diddy turned to the SEGA channel, and Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were just coming on the screen to introduce today's episode.

" _Today on Sonic Heroes Reviews, the classic 1986 arcade, 'Out Run!'" came Sonic's voice as footage from the game was shown on the screen._

" _Time to take a dream drive down the European countryside!" said Tails in a cool fashion._

" _In a fancy red car," added Knuckles._

" _Not just any old car," Tails put in._

" _A Ferrari!" finished Sonic, "Strap yourself in a 1984 Ferrari Testarossa Spider and enjoy the thrills of a joyride with your girlfriend!"_

" _Um, … y-yeah, I guess that's a good concept for someone who has one," said Tails sheepishly._

 _The trio simply stared at each other with weird looks just before the show's intro sequence played._

 _After the intro sequence, the trio were seen standing in front of an original 1986 "Out Run" arcade cabinet._

" _This fancy thing you're looking at is one of the greatest Sega games to come from the eighties," Sonic began._

" _It has since evolved to become a great series of games," added Tails, "This game alone got so many home ports that you couldn't even count them all, and in the early twenty-first century, it evolved into the major sequel 'OutRun 2'."_

" _Although there were some other titles that came in between," Knuckles put in, "Such as 'Turbo Out Run' and 'OutRunners'."_

" _But the original has all the charm for those who grew up in the eighties," Sonic finished, "Over the next half hour we're going to show you all fifteen stages of the game by doing five rounds, … since it takes at least five successful rounds to play through all the stages."_

" _Knuckles, will you do the honors of powering up this classic machine?" asked Tails._

" _Nothing would please me more than being the one to power up a 1986 Out Run machine!" beamed Knuckles, and he flipped the power switch._

 _In a few moments, the screen turned on with a "Warming Up" notice displaying. Then, he title screen came up._

" _Ah, yes. Just looking at this screen can bring back the memories of many Sega gamers from before we even came into existence," sighed Sonic, "Tails, if you will?"_

" _With pleasure, Sonic," smirked Tails, and he sat down in the cabinet's seat, "And I'd say we rotate slots with each round. I'll do the first one, Sonic can do the second one, Knuckles can play the third round, then I'll do the fourth, and so on."_

" _Sounds like a plan," said Sonic as Tails slid two coins into the coin slot._

 _The music selection screen popped up as it zoomed in on the car's radio._

" _Just three songs, but they're all good," said Tails as he selected 'Magical Sound Shower.'_

" _Get ready!" the game said as the Ferrari pulled up to the starting line._

" _Magical Sound Shower" started playing, the lights went on, and the flagman waved his flag. Tails instantly floored it and shifted to high gear once he hit 170 kilometers per hour. In just a few seconds, the Ferrari had accelerated to more than 280 kilometers per hour!_

 _Tails made it through the opening beach stage in just a minute, and he turned left towards the easier route before crossing the checkpoint to add time to his countdown timer._

" _It's nice that every game in the series starts on a beach," said Tails as he began maneuvering through stage two, in which traffic started to become an obstacle, "Now it really starts to get tricky just to stay on course."_

" _Well, everything's gotta create arcade-level difficulty in one way or another, or else there's bored kids the world over," commented Sonic._

 _Despite the growing traffic, Tails made it to the end of the stage and once again turned left, … towards a desert._

" _Nothing here but traffic," said Knuckles with a look of confusion on his face, "Not even anything on the side of the road."_

" _It's a desert, Knuckles. What do you expect?" replied Tails after making a near-miss with a big truck._

" _Whoa! That was a close one!" said Sonic after seeing the near-miss._

 _After a minute through the plain desert, Tails reached the third fork, and he again turned left for the easiest "Stage Four."_

 _Sonic and Knuckles simply watched as the two-tailed fox showed off his great skills in swerving around traffic and maneuvering through tight corners._

Watching the TV, DK and Diddy were astounded by how well Tails was playing.

"Boy, this is making me feel so excited to play that machine after we get home!" Diddy said excitedly.

"I'm so happy for ya, little buddy!" chuckled DK.

 _Tails made it to the last fork, and he turned left towards "Goal A."_

 _For the last time during this first round, the female voice said, "Checkpoint!" accompanied by five beeps._

" _One more stage, and this one's over," said Tails as he started snaking his way through the final stage._

 _Traffic became very heavy in this last stage, and it looked near impossible that Tails would make it to the finish line, but the fox pushed on past many vehicles at a time to ensure he would not let his timer bring him down._

 _A minute later, … a bonus counter appeared in the center of the screen, and the Ferrari started moving on its own._

" _It's over!" Tails panted as he knew that this meant he had succeeded in making it to the goal._

 _The Ferrari made a left turn and approached the "GOAL" line. The autopilot then skidded the car to a stop just before the female voice made a rough-sounding and digitized "Congratulations!"_

 _The player's character and his girlfriend got out of the car, and a group of men walked up and tossed the character up and down, before another girl approached them. The boys all dropped the player to the ground as they stared at the girl, much to his girlfriend's horror._

" _Yeah, you should expect these stupid endings to happen," said Sonic._

" _Each goal has a different ending, so I guess that the further we go into this episode, the more weirdness we're gonna see," added Tails._

" _Not to mention all those crazy people," finished Knuckles._

 _The game's map appeared and reviewed the route Tails took, which ended with "Goal A."_

" _That was only the easiest route in the game," the fox said as the 'Best OutRunners' screen showed up, "Expect to see a lot more difficult roads later on."_

 _Tails entered his initials as, "MTP," and the title screen reappeared._

" _Your turn, Sonic," the fox said to his big brother as he got off the seat and allowed Sonic to take over._

 _The blue hedgehog was handed two coins by Tails, and he slid them into the slot to begin the second round. He selected "Passing Breeze" in the music selection screen, and that song started playing as the Ferrari was again brought to the starting line. Sonic saw that Tails had left the game on high gear, so he shifted to low gear just before the start signal came up, and he mashed his right foot on the gas pedal. Once he hit 170 kilometers per hour, he shifted back up to high gear to complete his great start, and the Ferrari was off like a rocket as he simply toured through the beach stage like it was a simple walk in the park._

 _At the first fork, Sonic turned left to choose the same second stage that Tails had picked, and after maneuvering through the first hard batch of traffic, he turned right at the second fork, towards the middle-level third stage: a beautiful garden of flowers._

" _Wow. This stage looks pretty," said Knuckles._

" _Not the reason I picked it, though," replied Sonic with a smirk as he swerved around several trucks, "Time to kick the hard stuff in!"_

 _Tails simply grinned as the hedgehog sped through the third stage like a pro, and before long he had approached the third fork, and he turned left as his selection for stage 4._

" _A bunch of brown all over the place," the fox commented on this next stage._

 _Sonic was smirking to himself as he sped past traffic and drove through the tight turns at record speed, even though those turns required braking to avoid going off the course and potentially crashing into a tree._

 _Then came an uphill section that made it just about impossible to see what was ahead. Tails felt dizzy by watching this uphill section, but Sonic had no problem with it, and after the next left-hand corner came the last fork. The hedgehog turned left, and "Goal B" was revealed to be another simple European road in broad daylight._

 _After dodging more traffic and twisty turns, the bonus counter showed up, indicating the end of the game._

" _Whaddaya know!? Record timing, eh!?" said Sonic as the Ferrari stopped at the 'GOAL' line._

 _The trio were then treated to the sight of the Ferrari breaking down, and the player character simply shrugging while the girlfriend was shocked. The three laughed their heads off as they found this ending to be fitting for the fact that Sonic was the player this time around._

" _I guess I must have given that car too much of my running medication!" commented Sonic, earning hard laughs from Tails and Knuckles._

DK and Diddy also laughed at Sonic's one-liner, and it took them a minute to stop laughing and catch their breaths.

 _Sonic had entered his initials as "STH," but his score was just below Tails' score from the previous round._

" _Well, Knuckles, let's see if you can do better than Tails," said Sonic as shifted the gear lever to "Low" and handed the driving seat to the red echidna._

" _I'd feel pleasured if I can beat both of ya!" Knuckles replied as he slid two coins from Tails into the slot to start the third round._

 _The echidna chose "Splash Wave" from the music selection, and his one and only round of the episode began as he accelerated to 170 kilometers per hour, shifted to high gear, and brought the car to over 280 kilometers per hour._

 _Knuckles chose the same first four stages that Sonic had picked for round two, but once he came up to the final fork after the blinding left-hand turn, he turned right and headed for "Goal C," which was themed after an Arabian desert._

" _This I personally think is the hardest goal stage of them all," said Tails, "It's so narrow you can barely drive at all when traffic is in the way."_

" _This just in: Arabian Nights and traffic jams!" joked Sonic, "Call the conspiracy cops!"_

 _Tails laughed while Knuckles just managed to squeeze in between two other cars down a narrow straight._

" _Almost there," he murmured as he saw the timer going down to twenty seconds._

 _The echidna made it through the last right-hand turn, and the bonus counter appeared._

" _Yes!" Knuckles shouted as he shifted the gear lever to "Low" and laid back in the seat._

 _The Ferrari stopped at the "GOAL" line, and the player and girlfriend got out of the car, and an Arabian Nights-dressed man walked up to the player and handed him a magic lamp, and he turned and walked away. The player then rubbed the lamp, and a bunch of Arabian princesses appeared in a plume of smoke._

" _Honestly, this isn't Aladdin!" said Knuckles._

" _Uh, Knuckles, that movie hadn't come out yet," Tails pointed out, "This game came out in '86, but Aladdin didn't come out until '92."_

" _Y-yeah," responded a dumbfounded Knuckles as he entered his initials as 'KTE', "Then how else could that Arabian Nights stuff have been put in the game, if the Aladdin movie didn't exist yet?"_

" _The Arabian Nights stories have existed for a long, long time," explained Sonic, "Aladdin was just Disney's rendition of it."_

 _Knuckles removed himself from the seat, and Tails took over. The fox put another two coins in the slot, selecting "Passing Breeze," and began his second turn._

 _Tails once again went through the opening beach stage flawlessly, and once he approached the end of the stage, he turned right this time around, and stage two became one of the stages that had not yet been seen in the episode._

" _I really like the way this stage looks," commented Sonic._

 _No further words were said as Tails tackled the second stage, and at the next fork, he turned left, once again to the garden stage._

" _I will agree with Knuckles that this stage is one of the most beautiful stages in the whole game," the fox said as he drove through a tight right-hand corner._

 _Tails turned right at the next fork, and they started another stage that had not yet been played in the episode. He had to brake hard for a few chicane-like turns, and he almost crashed into a Corvette Stingray in one of them, but he barely avoided the Corvette and made it to the last fork. The fox turned right and entered the "Goal D" stage, which had a purple sky and had trees lining both sides of the road. The road then split into two and formed a median. Tails drove on the left side of the median, and he had to cope with the narrow space since there were only two lanes. There were bushes on the median that prevented him from going across to the right side, which was just as narrow._

 _Eventually, after surviving the narrow split roads, Tails made it towards the end of the stage, where the roads joined back together into one wide road. Two more tight turns remained before the finish line, which Tails drove maneuvered through like a pro._

 _Finally, the two-tailed kitsune made it passed the line where the bonus counter would appear, and he shifted the gear to "Low," before the Ferrari stopped at the "GOAL" line. A woman walked up to the player and girlfriend with a big trophy. However, much to the player's horror, the woman gave the girlfriend the trophy, and she raised her arm in celebration._

" _All of that, and the girl gets the glory," said Sonic, "Total humiliation."_

 _Knuckles tried to hold back some laughs, while Tails simply shook his head at the screen as the map reviewed his route._

 _The fox then entered his initials as "MTP," and his score showed as the top one on the leaderboard, having exceeded his previous score._

" _Well, Sonic, you have the honors of playing the hardest route in the game," said Tails as he handed the last two coins and the cabinet's seat to his big brother._

 _Sonic sat down and slid the two coins into the slot. He selected "Magical Sound Shower," and the Ferrari was immediately at the starting line. Sonic floored it and shifted to high gear, and the red car was off like a rocket through the opening beach stage. At the end of the first stage, the hedgehog turned right like Tails had done in the previous round, and he sped through the second stage. Before he knew it, he had reached the end of stage two, and he turned right again. The third stage became one that had low clouds just above the road._

" _Probably one of those cloudy highlands," said Tails as he admired the beauty of this stage._

 _Sonic nearly ran into trouble a few times in this stage, but he pulled through and made it to the third fork. He turned right once again and drove into the fourth stage, which was one that looked somewhat like the Mediterranean. To the left of the road was a giant lake._

" _Oh, dear. I sure hope I don't fall in that," said Sonic nervously as he noticed the blue water to the left of the road._

 _The speedster bravely survived the fourth stage with little time left on the timer, and he made another right turn at the last fork. He was driving to the "Goal E" stage, which was meant to be the hardest stage in the whole game._

" _Checkpoint," the game's female voice said for the final time as Sonic crossed the 'checkpoint' line._

" _One last stage, and we're finished here," said Knuckles._

 _Sonic found himself on a narrow three-lane road with traffic on every lane, and the turns were very tight and chicane-like. It looked nearly impossible to survive this road, but the hedgehog pulled through and sped like a rocket down the final straight. The bonus counter appeared, and he shifted to "Low" gear._

" _And that's all for the gameplay portion for today," the hedgehog panted as the Ferrari stopped at the last 'GOAL' line._

 _The same woman from "Goal D" walked to the player and girlfriend with the trophy, but this time she handed it to the player and kissed his cheek, which the girlfriend wasn't happy about._

" _Tails couldn't get the golden glory, but I could!" said Sonic jokingly, "Victory for me!"_

 _Tails rolled his eyes and shook his head while Sonic entered his initials, "STH." His score ranked second behind Tails' score from "Goal D."_

" _But I got the highest score, so I guess it's victory for me!" Tails smirked._

 _The two brothers smirked at each other, looking as if they wanted to challenge each other._

" _Uh, guys, why don't we get to the review part?" suggested Knuckles._

" _Uh, yeah," Sonic said quickly._

DK and Diddy were laughing at the Sonic Heroes' humor as the review portion began.

" _So, as you ladies and gentlemen saw, Out Run isn't quite an easy game to master, but once you get the hang of it, you don't wanna stop playing it," Sonic began._

" _I do admire the beauty of most of the stages," added Tails, "It impresses me that they were able to do that in 1986."_

" _I'm still confused over the Arabian Nights thing," said Knuckles._

" _Maybe you should play some more 'Sonic and the Black Knight'," Sonic told the echidna._

" _A lot of people have since fallen in love with the song 'Magical Sound Shower'," said Tails, "It ended up starting a trend in the later games with what dedicated Out Run fans call 'MSS Syndrome."_

" _I see what ya mean," chuckled Sonic, "Nobody could get enough of that song, especially when there are many versions of it."_

" _This was only the beginning of what became a popular series of games that came out over the next two decades," Tails continued, "It especially took a turn in 2003, when OutRun 2 came out, with plenty of Ferraris and a whole new way to play the game, such as drifting."_

" _The original Out Run, though, has simple driving at more than two hundred miles per hour, in what I'm sure was everyone's dream Ferrari in 1986, the Testarossa. In terms of playability, the game deserves a very high rating."_

" _As for difficulty, I'd give it a good rating, too," added Knuckles, "For starters, it can be almost impossible to make it past the third stage, but those who have experience can really play 'Out Run' like a pro and tackle those high scores."_

" _I give an excellent rating for both the graphics and the audio, considering what they could do at the time," said Tails, "It may be eight-bit, but what else could you expect on the screen of an arcade machine in 1986? The audio contains some very nice grooves and a few jungle sounds in Magical Sound Shower is the icing on the cake."_

" _Well, ladies and gentlemen, we hoped we've given you a great taste of the past by bringing you the one and only, 'Out Run'!" Sonic finished, "Next Friday afternoon, we'll be back for our last episode of 2016, with a nice Christmas surprise! Wanna know what it is? Tune in next week to find out! Until then, have fun speeding through the process of decorating your houses for the holidays!"_

" _Until then," said Knuckles._

" _We're outta here!" finished Tails._

 _With that, all three "Sonic Heroes" blasted out of the camera shot, and the end credits rolled, accompanied by a small clip from "Magical Sound Shower."_

"That was so awesome!" shouted Diddy happily as the episode ended, "I so can't wait to plug my machine in and have so much fun with it!"

DK chuckled, "Wasn't it nice of them to give ya that cabinet, then show that same game on their show?"

"It was so cool!" replied Diddy, "I think this winter on Kongo Bongo is gonna be epic!"

"Well, we're just five days away from going home, little buddy. It shouldn't be too long now," said DK.

"As much as I can't wait for the twentieth, I'm still enjoying this island so much!" said Diddy.

"I guess you'll find the next month or so to be so enjoyable!" giggled DK as the episode's end credits stopped rolling, and the next program started on the SEGA channel, "Let's find another show to watch before dinner."

"Dinner's still a few hours away, you know," Diddy pointed out.

"I know, but it is nice to get to watch TV every now and then," admitted DK.

"True," agreed Diddy, "I wonder if there's any Enthusia-related stuff on any of these channels?"

"I'm not sure, little buddy, but we can always look," said DK, and he started flipping through channels again.

* * *

Nearly three hours later, dinnertime arrived. The Kongs had managed to find one channel that was showing Enthusia-related news, such as the success of the awards banquet that had taken place in Tokyo the day before yesterday, and the Enthusia network team's members predictions on 2017, which primarily focused on the two upcoming rookies for half of the show.

"I think we're gonna have quite some good competition from those newcomers next year, little buddy," said DK during the rookies story.

"Perhaps so," agreed Diddy, "Those two may not have any experience, but they can still make a good first impression, which Sonic and Tails both did on their separate occasions."

After the 5 PM half-hour Enthusia-related news broadcast ended, the two Kongs turned the TV off and walked into the kitchen.

"I was thinking we should have eggs and toast for dinner tonight," said Diddy, "As much as they make a good breakfast, they also make a good dinner."

"I agree, little buddy," said DK, "I'll put some eggs on the stove and toast some bread right now!"

"Yippee!" shouted Diddy excitedly, earning a playful chuckle from DK.

The big ape cracked some eggs and set the yellow yolks on a pan that was set in top of one of the stoves, and he slid four pieces of bread into the toaster.

Diddy sat down in his chair at the kitchen table, and he excitedly waited as his uncle fixed their dinner. DK couldn't help but laugh as he watched Diddy behave like his toddler self. Given that he was still wearing his diaper uniform, it completed his adorableness.

A short while later, the eggs were cooked, and the bread was toasted.

DK got out two plates and set two pieces of toast on each of them, and he topped them with the fried eggs. Then, he cut the eggs and toast with a knife so that they were now in small bites. Finally, he took two forks and set one on each plate, and he slid one plate over to Diddy, and he sat down next to him.

"This looks so awesome!" said Diddy as his uncle took two cups and poured some orange juice into them to complete the set.

"Enjoy, little Diddy-buddy!" chuckled DK.

"I'd be delighted, big Donkey-buddy!" replied Diddy, and the two Kongs started digging into their dinner.

The combination of yellow egg yolks and toasty bread treated their mouths to such a delightful sensation.

"I love it!" said Diddy happily.

"I'm loving it, too!" giggled DK.

The duo steadily worked on their eggs and toast, and they enjoyed every single bite they had. After a while, they finished their dinner by washing their mouths by drinking their orange juice.

"That was yummy, big buddy," said Diddy cutely.

"I'm so glad you liked it, little buddy," replied DK, "We can have that for dinner one more time later this week, since we still have a few more eggs left."

"Awesome!" said Diddy.

"So, little buddy, wanna play some family-friendly games from your toddler years for a while?" asked DK.

"I'd love that," said Diddy impishly as his uncle playfully lifted from out of his chair.

DK sat down on the floor next to the bed, and the two Kongs began their next playful evening of babyish monkey fun.

* * *

Late that night, after playing several of Diddy's favorite toddler-era monkey games, the Kongs had brushed their teeth for the night, and DK was now sitting on the hammock with Diddy on his lap. As agreed, DK decided not to tuck Diddy's arms into his diapers like they had been doing every single night they spent on this island.

"I'd say tonight was so much fun, little buddy," said DK as he kept on arm wrapped around Diddy's chest.

"I enjoyed every minute of it, big buddy," replied Diddy as he snuggled into his uncle's warm fur, "It feels so great to be doing these things again after so many years."

"It sure does, little Diddy-buddy," chuckled DK, "It brings back so many memories."

"Yep," agreed Diddy, "I was thinking about those old times the whole time we were doing it."

DK giggled in response.

"I could never have imagined us doing this before we started our vacation," continued Diddy, "I love you so much, my big Donkey-buddy."

"I love you so much, too, little Diddy-buddy," said DK, and he kissed his nephew on his right cheek.

"Keeheeheeheeheehehehe! Aww, DeeheeheeheeKahahahahay!" laughed Diddy as he felt so loved by his uncle's family kiss.

"You're my sweet, little baby monkey!" chuckled DK, "I think you deserve a nice family kiss just because we're snuggled close together like a few snuggle monkeys!"

Diddy smiled widely after hearing that, and he immediately felt his uncle turning him around so they were facing each other. The ape then sucked his nephew's face, from nose to chin, into his mouth, and he blew a giant raspberry kiss that instantly splattered saliva all over his face and rumbled his head.

"MMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMM!" Diddy laughed in a muffled voice.

DK kept the raspberry going for a few seconds, then he began smooching his nephew in family love. Diddy closed his eyes and sighed relaxingly as his uncle pampered him with so much love.

A few seconds later, DK released Diddy's face with a big, "Mwuah!" and Diddy's face emerged with saliva all over. The monkey was giggling cutely as his uncle grabbed a napkin and wiped the saliva off his face, then he took a few deep breaths and regained his stability.

"How did that feel, little cutey-buddy?" asked DK.

"That felt so lovely," replied Diddy adorably, "It was so wonderful I wish you could do that all the time!"

"In that case," said DK, and he brought Diddy's face back into his mouth and blew another raspberry kiss.

"MMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMM!" laughed a surprised Diddy.

DK then started smooching Diddy again like a mother would kiss her infant child, and the little monkey smiled brightly and closed his eyes in relaxation. He felt so surprised yet so happy that his uncle was giving him two big family kisses on the face in one night.

Then, the gorilla released Diddy's face with another, "Mwuah!"

Diddy could only giggle as saliva was once again all over his face, and he still felt ticklish from how much the raspberry had rumbled his face. DK once again wiped off his nephew's face with a napkin, and the monkey soon regained his stability by taking deep breaths.

"There you go, my beautiful baby boy," chuckled DK playfully, "Two big family kisses just for my sweet baby monkey!"

Diddy giggled in response to those words, and he smiled brightly at his uncle.

"That one felt just as loving as the last one," the simian said cutely with one of his monkey smiles.

"Do you want a third one, my little Diddy?" asked DK.

Diddy felt surprised to hear that, and he was beginning to feel a little worn out from having his face kissed constantly.

"I think two was enough for tonight, big buddy," the monkey said, "I'll be happy for us to continue that tomorrow night just before bed."

"Okay, little buddy," said DK, "I'm just in a mood to pamper you with our family love."

"Oh, DK!" chuckled Diddy.

The monkey wrapped his arms around DK's neck, and the ape bounced on the hammock a few times before he made a big jump, and they landed on their huge, inflatable mattress.

"That was fun!" giggled Diddy.

"I'm happy to do that every night we're here, little buddy," said DK, "Oh, I almost forgot. You wanna get our nightly baby powder shower started?"

"I think I'm a little worn out from sleeping with baby powder all over my face every night," admitted Diddy, "I think we can cut that out for the rest of our vacation."

"Okay, little buddy. I don't have anything against that, but it's done a good job at bringing back memories of your diaper years," said DK.

"I know, big buddy," chuckled Diddy, "I think I'd rather smell the freshness our toothpaste has given us."

"In fact, I think we've used up almost all of the baby powder anyway," said DK, and he grabbed the container and shook it lightly to feel how much was left inside, "Yeah, very little left. There wouldn't be enough to lather you every night for the rest of our vacation."

"I guess I have another reason why I think it's time to stop doing that," commented Diddy.

"You're right, Diddy," said DK as he set the container down, "In that case, let's get some shuteye, my lil' pal."

"I'm still recovering from having two raspberries blown on my face," said Diddy, "I think I'll have a bit of a hard time getting to sleep, DK."

"I can help with that, Diddy," said DK gently, and he lied down and wrapped them both in their blankets so that the soft fleece reached their necks, "Let's just relax and let the sound of the big waterfall soothe us into a nice, soft, snuggling slumber."

Diddy chuckled a little, and he rested his cheek on DK's cheek. The ape kept one arm wrapped around his nephew's back and wrapped his other arm around the monkey's feet. Diddy, meanwhile, kept his arms wrapped around DK's neck, and soon the sound of the waterfall behind the house soothed their ears nicely.

"You were right, DK," yawned Diddy, "Waterfalls can be soothing."

"Told ya, little buddy," replied DK playfully, "Feeling sleepy now?"

"Yeah," Diddy yawned again, "I feel like I could snuggle like this forever."

"In that case, let's get some sleep so we can have plenty of energy for tomorrow," said DK.

"Okay, big buddy," agreed Diddy.

"I love you so much, little Diddy-buddy," whispered DK.

"I love you so much, too, big Donkey-buddy," replied Diddy as he began to close his eyes.

"Sweet dreams, my little monkey."

"Sweet dreams, my big ape."

"Goodnight, Diddy."

"Goodnight, DK."

With Diddy quickly falling asleep, DK closed his eyes and fell asleep while cuddling his nephew throughout the night.

* * *

 _ **Saturday, December 17**_

* * *

For the second morning in a row, the skies over the supernatural tropical island were blue without a single cloud in sight, and the jungles were blanketed by bright sunlight.

Diddy woke up and instantly felt his uncle's warm fur soothing him nicely. The diaper-dressed monkey felt so happy to have DK snuggling him like a baby. However, he knew they couldn't stay like this forever. The weather outside was beautiful, and another day of tropical paradise awaited them.

Since he was no longer sleeping with his arms tucked into his diapers, Diddy sneakily wiggled his fingers on his uncle's neck in an effort to tickle him out of sleep. In an instant, DK started giggling in his sleep as he felt his neck being tickled.

"Wake up, my big uncle," teased Diddy playfully, "Tropical beauty is just around the corner."

"Dihihiddeeheeheeheehy!" giggled DK, "Why ahahare yohohou tickling meeheeheeheehe?"

"Because it's morning, big buddy, and it's time for ya to get up," said Diddy mischievously.

"Okahahahay, lihihittle buhuhuhuddy!" giggled DK, "I'm up!"

Diddy felt rather amazed that he was able to, for once, tickle his uncle without being tickled back. This was something that never happened.

"Good morning, my big Donkey-buddy," the monkey said as DK opened his eyes and looked at his nephew.

"Good morning, my precious, little Diddy-buddy," the ape replied, "So you managed to tickle me outta sleep for once."

"Hehe!" giggled Diddy, "I just couldn't help it, DK. The weather's beautiful, and I feel so excited about today!"

"Can't wait to get outside and enjoy the fresh outdoors, can ya?" chuckled DK.

"I so can't wait, big buddy!" replied Diddy with one of his famous monkey smiles.

"Okay, little buddy!" giggled DK, "Let's have some breakfast, use the bathroom and brush our teeth, and we can go out and admire the island's beauty!"

"Alright!" said Diddy as his uncle unwrapped them from their blankets, and the monkey jumped off and ran to the kitchen area.

DK joined his nephew in the kitchen and pulled out some bananas and oranges before slicing them. He then filled two plates with banana slices and orange slices, and he slid one plate over to Diddy's chair. The monkey sat down in his chair just as his uncle poured banana juice into two glass cups.

"Quite fruitalicious," commented Diddy.

"You're so cute with your own made-up words, little buddy," chuckled DK as he sat down next to Diddy.

"We've had so many fruits over the past three weeks, and there's still plenty more," said Diddy.

"I guess that means that when we go back to Kongo Bongo on Tuesday, they'll be plenty to last for the holidays, little buddy," said DK.

"Oh boy!" chuckled Diddy, "A fruitalicious Christmas is just around the corner!"

DK laughed, and the two started eating their banana/orange slices.

Within a few minutes, the duo had finished their breakfast, and they drank their banana juice to wash the rest down their throats.

"I'll be right back, with fresh teeth," said Diddy, and he ran into the bathroom.

The diapered monkey quickly used the toilet and brushed his teeth with mango toothpaste, then he came back into the living room, feeling refreshed and with fresh breath.

"I'll be right out, and we'll be off from there," said DK as he went into the bathroom to do the same two things his nephew had just done.

Within moments, the ape was back out with fresh mango breath, and Diddy grabbed his backpack and put it on his back.

"Ready to go out and enjoy the fresh jungle air, little buddy?" asked DK.

"Nothing would satisfy more on a day like this, big buddy," replied Diddy.

With that, DK opened the door, and both Kongs stepped into the fresh jungle air that soothed their noses with fruity scents. The ape then closed the door, and he and his nephew hopped over the circular creek.

"Let's take a stroll into the northeastern jungle and get a drink from the rainbow waterfalls, little buddy," suggested DK.

"I'd be happy for you to gimme a nice ride there, big buddy," replied Diddy, and he climbed onto his uncle's back.

"Hang on, little buddy!" chuckled DK, and he grabbed the nearby grass ceiling and started climbing across.

The movements from the ape's arms playfully rocked Diddy side-to-side like a baby, and the monkey smiled as he felt his uncle giving him a fun family ride.

* * *

It took a while to reach the end of the grass ceiling, but once they did, DK jumped off, and they could already smell the fruity scent of the rainbow waterfalls nearby. The ape followed the scent, and within less than a minute the duo had their eyes on the waterfalls of fresh fruit juice.

"Wow!" said Diddy, "It's just so beautiful and fruity!"

"Let's have a drink from all six streams, little buddy," said DK.

"So fruitalicious!" replied Diddy excitedly, and his uncle carried him over the stream intersection that created white water.

DK then grabbed the two stone cups on the rock and jumped over the yellow and orange streams, then he sat down between the red and orange streams.

"Starting off with your favorite cherries, little buddy," DK chuckled as he dipped both cups into the red stream and filled them with cherry-flavored juice.

In an instant, both cups were filled, and DK handed one of the cups to Diddy. The two primates then gulped down the juice, and Diddy's tongue was instantly treated to one of his most favorite tastes.

"I don't know if I said this once before or not, but this is the sweetest cherry juice I've ever tasted," the monkey said cutely.

"I like it, too," agreed DK, "Now it's time for the oranges."

Diddy slid off DK's back, and the two both dipped their cups into the orange stream to fill them with orange-flavored juice. Once the cups were filled, they brought them back up and drank the delicious orange juice, which was just as tasty as the cherry juice.

"I wish we had something like this on Kongo Bongo," said Diddy.

"Me, too, Diddy," replied DK, and they stood up and hopped over the orange stream and crouched down to reach the yellow stream of banana juice.

"Here's for the sweetest banana juice ever," said Diddy as he and his uncle dipped their cups into the yellow stream.

"Here's for a pleasant final few days to a tropical paradise vacation," added DK.

Diddy chuckled as they raised their banana juice-filled cups from the stream and tipped them together.

"Cheers," they whispered together, and they drank the banana juice in their cups.

"Makes me feel like I'm in fruit heaven," Diddy sang cutely, earning a brief playful hug from DK.

"Halfway across our fruit juice journey, little Diddy-buddy," the ape said.

"Which we happen to be taking for a third time, big Donkey-buddy," chuckled Diddy.

"Melon time, little buddy," said DK, and they jumped over the yellow stream and crouched down in front of the green stream.

"Just looking at this shade makes me think about watermelons," said Diddy as they dipped their cups in.

Within a second, their cups were filled with melon juice, and they raised their cups back out and drank the green juice.

"So tasty I could drink so many cups of this in just a few minutes if I could," commented Diddy.

The Kongs hopped over the green and blue streams, and they sat down between the blue and purple streams.

"Who's up for blueberries?" said Diddy.

"I sure am," answered DK, and they dipped their cups into the blue stream.

In no time, the cups were back out of the stream and filled with blueberry juice. The Kongs then drank their blue juice and turned to the purple stream.

"Who wants to finish this off with grapes?" said DK.

"I'm in the mood for grapes any day," chuckled Diddy.

With that, the two primates lowered their cups into the last stream and filled them instantly with grape juice.

"Cheers to a very tropical vacation," said DK.

"Cheers to a very fruity vacation," added Diddy, and they tipped their cups.

The Kongs drank the grape juice, and they sighed and smiled at each other, having treated themselves to another fruity juice combo.

"This is the juiciest place in the world," commented Diddy, "I wonder what would happen if we tried the white water?"

"I guess there's just one way to find out, little buddy," said DK.

The ape and monkey jumped over the purple stream and walked over to where the six streams met and mixed to create white water that flowed into the jungle like a narrow creek.

"Maybe the white water is a combination of all six fruits of the rainbow waterfalls," guessed Diddy.

"Let's dip our cups in and find out," replied DK.

The two Kongs crouched down and slowly dipped their cups into the white water, and they lifted them back out as the stream had instantly filled them.

"Ready, little buddy?" DK asked his diapered nephew.

"Ready, big buddy," Diddy replied to his uncle.

With that, the duo tipped their cups once more and sipped the white water.

Their eyes grew wide as their tongues were met with the unimaginable taste, which turned out to be all six fruit flavors combined! Cherries, oranges, bananas, melons, blueberries and grapes … all in one sip!

"OH, MY, … WOW!" Diddy yelled loudly as he felt so amazed by this white juice.

"We've virtually tasted the rainbow, little buddy!" chuckled DK, "I could never have dreamed of something like this."

"This is unbelievable!" shouted Diddy, "Everything in one cup! I just can't believe what I just tasted!"

"I think this combined juice must have energized you quite a bit, little buddy," commented DK, taking notice of Diddy's hyperactive behavior.

"I don't know what it is, big buddy!" said Diddy, "Something about this juice makes me feel so good!"

"I agree, Diddy. I love this juice, too," said DK, "How's about we continue with our morning stroll, since we've had a taste of every juice flavor?"

"Sounds cool, DK," agreed Diddy, and he handed his cup to DK.

The ape jumped over the streams again and placed the stone cups back on the rock, and he rejoined his nephew.

"I think I'm gonna feel so good for the rest of the day, big Donkey-buddy," said Diddy, "This white juice really hit the spot for me."

"It hit the spot for me, too, little Diddy-buddy," responded DK, "We should have some more fruits for lunch to make today feel more complete."

"Sounds fruitalicious, big buddy!" chuckled Diddy, earning a giggle from DK as the two continued their stroll through the jungle side-by-side.

* * *

The Kongs explored the northeastern jungle for a few hours, and they found a few more abandoned Banana Coins to add to their collection. These were about the same size as today's Banana Coins on Kongo Bongo, unlike the huge, ancient one they found two weeks ago.

Eventually, lunchtime arrived, and the primates headed back to their vacation house. They decided to sit by the circular creek and have a few fruits from the big fruit wagon. DK had a banana and a melon, while Diddy helped himself to a few mangoes.

The fruits soothed their tongues with juicy tastes, and they both sighed in relaxation as they enjoyed their lunch.

"These mangoes are so good, I could have a million of 'em," commented Diddy.

"I'd say the same thing about these bananas and watermelons, little buddy," said DK, "The melons are especially juicy."

"And so are the mangoes," added Diddy.

"And yet there's still plenty of fruit left on this wagon," said DK, "I wonder how we'll be able to bring all of this back to Kongo Bongo?"

"I don't think we'll be able to get that onto Funky's plane," said Diddy, "Maybe the next time we come here to relax, we can have what's left of all that fruit. Since no one else ever comes here, I think that fruit will stay there as long as we want it to."

"I'm sure you're right, little Diddy-buddy," chuckled DK, "You come up with the brightest ideas."

"Oh, big Donkey-buddy!" giggled Diddy.

The Kongs finished their fruity lunch, then Diddy climbed back onto DK's back and wrapped his arms around his neck. The fur of his legs nestled into the fur on his uncle's back.

"Ready when you are, big buddy," the monkey said cutely as he snuggled into DK's warm fur.

"Let's collect a few things from the west half of the island, little buddy," replied DK, "Hold on tight."

Diddy giggled adorably, and DK carried him into the west jungle to do some more exploring.

A little while later, the Kongs found themselves entering another mysterious cave. The walls were lit by dim, green lights, which made the cave look somewhat illuminating.

"This place looks pretty cool," said Diddy.

"I wonder what's at the end of this path?" asked DK.

"Me, too," added Diddy.

DK slowly progressed through the cave, while Diddy clung onto his back and looked at their surroundings. The monkey was fascinated by how the lights dimly lit the cave, which made it look pretty to him.

Then, at a dead end, the Kongs' eyes widened as they looked at what lied on the grassy floor …

There were coins of four different colors scattered in four columns, with yellow lights on the walls above.

The first column had red coins, the second had yellow coins in the same shade as the Banana Coins on Kongo Bongo, the third had lime green coins, and the fourth column contained blue coins. They were all illuminated brightly by the yellow lights surrounding them, which made the whole area look magnificent. The coins even had Kong-style stars carved onto them, much like the yellow stars on Diddy's red trademark tank top.

"Wow!" shouted Diddy, "This is so … colorful!"

"This place is just beautiful, little buddy!" agreed DK, "I can't remember the last time I saw coins like these."

The ape sat down, and they took a moment to admire the multicolored coins.

Then, an idea flew into DK's head.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, little Diddy-buddy?" the ape asked his nephew.

"I'm sure am, big Donkey-buddy!" the diapered monkey replied to his uncle.

"Let's take one of each color and add them to our collection, and we could take them back to Kongo Bongo with us, along with that ancient Banana Coin we found a few weeks ago," suggested DK.

"That's exactly what I was thinking, too," agreed Diddy, "Let's take a few!"

"Okay, little buddy!" said DK, and he carefully grabbed one coin of each color and stacked them into one pile, "These will be great additions to our giant collection."

"They'll look great with all that stuff we got on this island two years ago," added Diddy, "We're gonna have a bigger collection than ever, big buddy!"

"Well, Diddy, I'd say we go ahead and take these back with us to our vacation home," said DK.

"I'm holding on tightly, pal," replied Diddy as his uncle stood up.

With the monkey clinging onto his back, the gorilla slowly made his way out of the cave with the four coins in hand.

Just as the Kongs exited the cave, they looked up and saw that some clouds were beginning to fill the skies.

"I think it's gonna rain later on," assumed Diddy.

"Ya never know, little buddy," replied DK, "Sometimes it'll rain, but other times it'll just stay cloudy and dry."

"You could be right, big buddy," agreed Diddy.

"But let's go ahead and get back to our campsite in case it does rain on us," said DK.

"I certainly wouldn't wanna have my diaper uniform soaked again," commented Diddy, "Then again, that did feel pretty impish on both occasions that happened in the last three weeks.

"True," agreed DK as he began to venture through the jungle on their way back to the campsite, "It really brought back memories of your diaper years, didn't it?"

"It sure did," said Diddy, "But I think I'd rather keep myself dry now."

* * *

Half an hour later, the Kongs were back at their campsite, and DK jumped across the circular creek with Diddy still riding on his back. The ape opened the door and brought them and their coins into the house.

"Well, little buddy, since we still have a few hours before dinnertime, wanna enjoy a snuggle with me for a while?" DK offered Diddy as he set the coins on the kitchen table.

"Sure, big buddy," replied Diddy.

DK sat down on the couch and playfully lifted Diddy off his back and onto his lap before hugging him tightly. Then, he lied down and rested his head on a pillow, bringing his nephew down with him in a bear hug.

"Now we can be a couple of afternoon snuggle monkeys," whispered DK playfully.

"You're so sweet, big Donkey-buddy," giggled Diddy as he smiled broadly and wrapped his arms around DK's neck.

"You're so sweet, too, my little baby Diddy-buddy," the gorilla replied as the pair hugged and snuggled each other.

"I could sure use a nap right about now," sighed Diddy, "My body's still trying to fight off that energy rush I had this morning when I drank that white fruit juice at the rainbow waterfalls."

"I guess now's the perfect time for a baby nap, little monkey," said DK.

"Oh, DK!" chuckled Diddy, feeling slightly embarrassed that his uncle had used the term, 'baby nap.'

"I love you so much, little Diddy-buddy," whispered DK.

"I love you so much, too, big Donkey-buddy," yawned Diddy.

"I'll wake you up when it's dinnertime, okay, my little nephew?" said DK.

"Okay, my big uncle," agreed Diddy as he closed his eyes and rested his cheek on DK's cheek.

DK took the couch blanket and wrapped them both in it so they could keep warm, and the ape soon closed his eyes.

Together, the two Kongs slept like a father and baby throughout the afternoon.

* * *

A few hours later, DK woke up to the sound of raindrops pattering on the windows. Sure enough, as Diddy had predicted, it was raining lightly. It seemed that the monkey was very smart, indeed.

DK softly sang into Diddy's ear, "Oh, Diddy. Time to wake up. It's dinnertime."

Diddy steadily stopped snoring and opened his eyes to find his uncle smiling at him.

"Hey, little buddy," DK whispered.

"Hey, big buddy," said Diddy weakly as he yawned and stretched his limbs.

"It looks like you were right about the rain, Diddy," said DK.

Diddy listened and heard the sounds of gentle raindrops. His suspicion had come true, but thankfully it was very light rain that could soothe someone to sleep at night.

"I knew it would rain sooner or later," the monkey said.

"You're one smart monkey," commented DK, and he playfully wiggled his fingers on Diddy's face for a few seconds, making the little monkey giggle in ticklishness.

"DeeheeheeheeKahahahahay!" laughed Diddy.

"Anyways, it's time for dinner, my cute baby monkey," said DK, "What would you like to have tonight?"

"Hmm, … how about some banana sandwiches?" said Diddy.

"Coming right up, little buddy!" chuckled DK, making Diddy jump off his uncle's lap and do one of his monkey dances.

DK stood up and walked to the kitchen area, and he took two bananas and sliced them with a knife. Then, he took four pieces of bread and set two pieces each on two plates, and he sandwiched banana slices in between them. Finally, he slid one plate over to Diddy.

"Looks so awesome!" the monkey said adorably as he sat down in his chair at the table and picked up his banana sandwich.

"Enjoy, little buddy!" said DK, sitting next to his nephew.

The two Kongs ate their soft banana sandwiches, and their mouths found them very delicious. The mixture of soft white bread and sliced banana bites felt very soothing to their mouths as they ate them.

"That was so good," sighed Diddy after he finished his sandwich.

"It sure was," agreed DK, also finishing his dinner, "But it's nothing compared to Candy's banana cream pies!"

Diddy laughed as he heard that, and the duo stood up from their chairs and decided to spend the evening playing some more of Diddy's toddler-era monkey games like they had done last night.

* * *

Later that evening, after playing some more babyish monkey games that made Diddy feel very impish to be in his diaper outfit for the rest of their vacation, the two Kongs used the toilet and brushed their teeth with the last of their banana toothpaste.

"At least there's still some mango toothpaste left for the final two days," commented Diddy after they spit their toothpaste into the sink.

"And, of course, Tuesday morning, when we pack up to go home," added DK.

"Yeah," giggled Diddy.

The ape and his diaper-dressed monkey walked back into the living room, and DK picked up Diddy and jumped onto the hammock with his nephew on his lap.

"So, little buddy, two more days to spend on this island before we go home," said DK, "Wanna go to the beach one more time tomorrow?"

"Sure, big buddy!" replied Diddy excitedly, "Since I'll still be in my diapers, maybe we can swim in the ocean with me riding your back the whole time."

"Sounds like a plan, my baby monkey!" said DK playfully, and he tightly wrapped one arm around Diddy's chest for a bear hug and used his other arm to wiggle on his feet.

"Oohoohookeeheeheeheeheeheehehehehehehehehahahaha!" Diddy laughed adorably as he felt his uncle tickling his feet.

"Time to give those little baby piggy toes some more fun!" teased DK playfully.

"Gaahaheeeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehehehe!" Diddy laughed with a big smile.

"How do ya feel, little Diddy-buddy?" asked DK.

"Sohohoho muhuhuch fuhuhuhun!" answered Diddy through laughter.

"I'm so happy to hear that, my beautiful baby monkey, because I've got another surprise for you!" teased DK.

The gorilla turned Diddy around so they were facing each other, and he blew a big raspberry on his little feet.

"OOOHOOHOHOKAATEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" Diddy laughed loudly as he felt his feet being rumbled by the raspberry.

"Did that really tickle ya, little buddy!?" teased DK, "That's my little cutey-baby! That's my monkey!"

Diddy could only keep laughing as a smile was plastered on his adorable face.

"What a sweet smile you have there, little buddy," said DK as he admired Diddy's smile.

The little monkey managed to stop laughing and catch his breath, and he smiled up at DK.

"That felt so wonderful!" the little monkey chuckled.

"I'm so glad to hear that, little baby buddy!" said DK playfully, "Because it's time for our grand finale!"

Diddy put on one of his bright monkey smiles. He knew what was to come next …

DK brought his nephew's face into his mouth, from nose to chin, and he blew a huge raspberry on him.

"MMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMMMM!" laughed Diddy in a muffled voice as the raspberry rumbled his head and splashed saliva all over his face.

Within seconds, DK turned his raspberry into a motherly smooch, and the monkey was lovingly pampered like a baby with his uncle's kiss. Diddy closed his eyes and smiled brightly as he felt so loved by his uncle at that moment. He didn't want this kiss to stop.

But, of course, the kiss had to stop so they could catch their breaths, so DK gently pushed Diddy's face out of his mouth with his lips.

"Mwuah!" the gorilla said as Diddy's messy face was freed.

"Hehehehehehehehahahahahahaha!" Diddy giggled uncontrollably in happiness, "Heeheeheeheeheehehehehehehehahahaheheeee!"

"You're my cute, beautiful baby Diddy Kong!" said DK proudly, "You're my wonderful little baby monkey, and I'm proud to be your uncle and guardian!"

Diddy blushed and smiled so widely that it would be impossible for him to stop smiling. He soon stopped laughing and looked into DK's eyes.

"I'm proud to be your nephew, too!" the monkey said proudly.

DK grabbed a napkin and wiped the saliva off Diddy's face, and the two Kongs kissed each others' faces for a few minutes to pamper each other with family love like a father and baby.

"I love you so much, my baby monkey," said DK.

"I love you so much, too, my guardian ape," replied Diddy.

DK bounced on the hammock a few times while they hugged each other tightly, and they bounced off the hammock and landed on their bed with a playful crash-landing.

"Wow! That was fun!" giggled Diddy.

"I love doing that whenever you're cuddling with me," replied DK, and he covered them both with their huge blankets.

The fleecy velvet material from the blankets immediately warmed them both up to the point of making it feel like they were right in front of a gigantic fireplace.

"Ah," sighed Diddy softly as he yawned and rested his head on DK's cheek, "This feels so cuddly and warm."

"I'm happy to keep you warm, my little monkey," said DK gently.

"I love you, DK," said Diddy as he began to close his eyes.

"I love you, too, Diddy," replied DK, "Let's have some sweet beach dreams, my little Diddy-buddy."

"Sounds pleasant, my big Donkey-buddy," answered Diddy, "You, too."

"Goodnight, my beautiful baby boy."

"Goodnight, my big guardian ape."

With that, DK closed his eyes, and the family pair let the sounds of the rain and the waterfall soothe their eyes throughout the night so they could sleep warmly.

* * *

 _ **Sunday, December 18**_

* * *

The rain faded overnight, and by morning the sun was shining again. The whole island looked splendid as the sunlight shone down on it to enhance the beauty of the jungles, rainforests and beaches.

DK and Diddy both woke up at the same moment and looked into each others' eyes with playful smiles. They took a minute to admire each others' company as they felt so happy to be cuddling and snuggling together on an island like this. It was like a paradise dream come true.

"Good morning, my little Diddy-buddy," said DK.

"Good morning, my big Donkey-buddy," replied Diddy.

"Did you have some pleasant beach dreams, little buddy?" asked DK.

"I sure did, big buddy," answered Diddy, "Did you have some pleasant beach dreams, too?"

"Yep!" replied DK.

"I can't wait to go swimming around in my diapers," chuckled Diddy.

DK laughed at Diddy's words, "In that case, we'd better get our morning grooming over with."

"Why don't we start that with a nice banana breakfast?" suggested Diddy.

"I'll get some bananas out right away!" said DK, and the two Kongs got out of bed and walked into the kitchen area.

"I can't believe we're just a week away from Christmas," said Diddy as he sat down in his chair at the kitchen table.

"I can't believe it either, little Diddy," replied DK, "Seems like it was a long time ago when we first arrived here for our vacation, but three weeks have flown by so fast that I can't even keep up with time."

"Me neither," Diddy remarked, "I can't even believe it's been three weeks."

"That is … if you count the few days we spent in Tokyo for the Enthusia Awards Ceremony," added DK as he grabbed a couple of bananas and tossed a few of them over to Diddy.

"Yeah," chuckled Diddy as he caught the two bananas that DK threw over to him, "I'm still so excited about that Out Run machine that Ben, Sonic and Tails made for me! I will say that Tails did such a good job programming that thing!"

"With Tails around, anything is possible!" commented DK, "He really is quite a genius for his age."

"He definitely is," agreed Diddy.

"Let's treat our mouths to our favorite fruit of all," said DK, and he peeled the skin off one of his bananas.

"Nothing beats bananas!" giggled Diddy, and he did the same to one of his bananas as well.

At that moment, the Kong pair started eating their banana breakfast and treated their taste buds to their favorite fruit.

Within a few minutes, the two had each eaten two bananas, and DK walked into the bathroom to get his morning grooming procedure over with.

Diddy sat down on the sofa and daydreamed about the day after tomorrow, which they would return to Kongo Bongo and see their tree house home decorated for Christmas. He was really beginning to miss Tiddly, since he had decided to stay back for these last few vacation days and help the other Kongs decorate their house for the holidays. Diddy even missed Dixie, too. He couldn't wait to spend time with her once this vacation was over. Of course, he especially couldn't wait to have fun with his new "OutRun" arcade cabinet.

A few minutes later, DK came back out, having taken a quick shower and brushed his teeth with mango toothpaste.

"I'll be right out, big buddy," said Diddy as he walked past his uncle and into the bathroom to use the toilet and brush his teeth.

The monkey was in and out in just a few minutes, and he grabbed his backpack and put it on his back.

"Let's get the picnic basket ready and head down to the beach, little buddy!" said DK.

"Yippee!" replied Diddy, jumping excitedly like a toddler since he was keeping his diaper uniform on.

The two Kongs packed some fruits into the picnic basket, and DK put Diddy's MP3 and speaker into his little backpack.

"Some music to take with us to make our tropical paradise feel so complete," said DK.

"I can't wait to give ya some chilly vibes," commented Diddy playfully.

DK then put some juice boxes into the basket and closed the lid.

"Ready, little buddy?" asked DK.

"I'm ready, big buddy," replied Diddy.

"Let's go!" announced DK, much to Diddy's happiness.

With that, DK opened the door and left the house with Diddy right behind him. The ape then closed the door, and both uncle and nephew jumped over the circular creek and headed west towards the coastal beach.

* * *

After half an hour of brushing through large ground-level leaves, flowers and other plants, the famous duo of Kong heroes arrived at the beach on the west coast of the island. Seashells beautifully littered the sand, and the sound of the waves crashing against the shore were very soothing and relaxing.

DK and Diddy set up their towel on their usual spot between a coconut tree and a palm tree, and they placed their basket over the towel before they sat down for a few minutes, holding hands as they sat side-by-side. The winds blew calmly around them as they sat on their towel, and their bodies felt soothed by the gentleness of the winds.

"This is the life," sighed Diddy.

"You said it," agreed DK, "Wanna go for a swim, little buddy?"

"I'd love that, big buddy!" replied Diddy happily, and he took off his backpack and crawled onto DK's back as the ape stood up and ran on all fours towards the water.

"Here we go, little buddy!" said DK.

Without a moment's hesitation, the big ape ran across the shallow water and jumped into the deeper water with a diapered Diddy on his back so that the monkey's clothes and diapers wouldn't get soaked.

Diddy cutely snuggled into his uncle's warm fur as he was carried around the water. He felt so impish to be riding on his uncle's back like a baby while the ape swam around the ocean.

"This is fun!" the monkey said cutely.

"Hang on tight, little buddy! This is gonna get even better!" said DK, and he started swimming faster.

Diddy had to grasp his fingers onto the fur of DK's neck tightly to stay on and not get his diaper gloves soaked, but he enjoyed every second of his babyish swimming ride.

"Wheeee!" the simian would shout occasionally, much to DK's happiness.

The Kongs swam around the water in front of the beach for up to half an hour, before DK tired himself out and brought them back ashore.

"Whew! That was exhausting!" the ape panted.

"That was a lot of fun!" added Diddy happily.

"I'm glad you had fun, little buddy!" chuckled DK, "Why don't you put your music on and we can relax underneath the sun?"

"I'd be happy to do that, big buddy," said Diddy as they reached their beach towel.

DK sat down and let Diddy off his back, and the monkey opened his backpack and pulled out his MP3 and portable speaker. As the ape lied his back down on the towel, the diapered simian turned on both devices and randomized his "Gavin Parker Test Drive Unlimited" playlist before pressing the "Play" button.

"C-Breeze" started playing as Diddy lied down on his uncle's chest, prompting the ape to wrap his arms around him in a hug.

"This is so soothing," sighed Diddy.

DK playfully kissed Diddy's left ear, and the monkey laughed cutely.

"Let's relax and let the music put us in a trance of snuggling," said DK.

"Hehe! You come up with the sweetest ideas, big buddy," chuckled Diddy.

DK grabbed two juice boxes and handed one to Diddy. Together, the two poked their straws into their juice boxes and started drinking the fruity juice inside, while the paradise-like music soothed them into relaxation.

* * *

That afternoon, after having some fruit bowls for lunch, the two Kongs got out the Frisbee and decided to play catch. The "Test Drive Unlimited" music continued to play on Diddy's speaker to add flavor to their tropical paradise experience.

"Hey, Diddy! Catch this, little buddy!" called DK as he made the first throw.

Diddy jumped and caught the Frisbee with his diaper-gloved hands. Then, he came back down and tossed it back towards DK, who caught it with his hands.

"Nice catch, DK!" called Diddy.

"Go long, little buddy!" DK called back, and he threw the Frisbee as hard as he could.

Diddy ran on all fours as he kept his eyes on the Frisbee, and he performed a big leap with his feet. The Frisbee reached him just as he clapped his feet together, and his toes gripped on the toy as he came back down and landed on his hands.

"That looked so cool, Diddy!" called DK.

"Try this, big buddy!" Diddy called back.

The little monkey stood on his hands, and, with his body upside down, his feet tossed the Frisbee over to DK.

The ape made a spectacular dive across the sand and stretched his arms forward so he could catch the Frisbee.

"Whoa! That was so amazing, big buddy!" said Diddy as he got back on his feet and ran over to his uncle.

"That was quite an amazing throw, little buddy," replied DK as he got back up with the Frisbee in his hand.

"Wanna see me do a monkeyish trick?" asked Diddy.

"Go right ahead, little Diddy-buddy," answered DK, and he handed the Frisbee back to his nephew.

The little diaper-dressed monkey brought the Frisbee to his prehensile tail, and he used his tail to toss the Frisbee up and down. He soon developed a rhythm with his tossing, as the "Test Drive Unlimited" playlist started playing, "Never Look Back," which had a rhythm which was just right for what he was doing.

"You look adorable doing that, little buddy," chuckled DK as he watched his nephew's tail trick.

"Especially now that I've got a rhythm going," giggled Diddy with a smile as he kept on tossing the Frisbee with his tail.

The simian kept on dancing with his tail while balancing the Frisbee for the remainder of the "Never Look Back" tune, which ran for six minutes. With each minute, he felt sweat pouring from his body as he made his cute performance. Then, he grew tired and grabbed the Frisbee with his hand.

"Whew. I think I wore my tail out," sighed Diddy as the next song began.

"Let's relax for a little bit, Diddy-buddy," said DK.

"Okay, big pal," agreed Diddy.

The two Kongs walked back to their towel and relaxed under the afternoon sunlight for a few minutes, then DK thought of an idea.

"Wanna go for another swim, little buddy?" he offered.

"Sure, big buddy. I'd love another swimming snuggle," said Diddy with a light chuckle.

"Let's go, little buddy!" said DK.

Diddy climbed onto DK's back again, and he wrapped his arms around his uncle's neck. The big gorilla then ran towards the water and dived in.

"Whee, hooo!" Diddy yelled excitedly as his uncle treated him to another piggyback swim, "With my diapers on, I could enjoy this for hours on end!"

"I'm happy for ya, my little cutey!" chuckled DK.

For the next fifteen minutes, DK slowly swan around the ocean to give his nephew another fun-filled family swim.

Then, Diddy jumped and stood on DK's shoulders, while the ape turned to a sitting down position in the water. This prompted the monkey to slide down into his uncle's lap, and the ape tightly hugged him with both arms. He also brought the top of his knees above the water so that Diddy's diapers wouldn't get wet and soggy.

Slowly, the gorilla started swinging his legs up and down to carry them around the water. Diddy smiled brightly as his uncle carried him around the ocean in such a cuddly fashion.

During their swim, DK occasionally blew playful kisses on Diddy's face to pamper him with family love. The diapered monkey giggled each time he felt DK kissing his face.

"I love you so much, my beautiful baby boy," whispered DK.

"I love you so much, too, my wonderful uncle," replied Diddy.

From there, the two relaxed and cuddled together while DK continued to carry Diddy around the water.

* * *

A few hours later, the sun began to set, and the skies turned into a beautiful shade of orange. The jungle behind the beach was glittered with sparkling sun dust, and the seashells glistened in the sunset.

DK was still carrying Diddy around the water, hugging his nephew tightly while kicking the water to move around. The little diapered monkey felt so comfortable in his uncle's arms that he wished this moment could last forever. He always loved DK's warm and furry hugs.

"Did you have a lot of fun today, little Diddy-buddy?" asked DK as he began to aim for the shore.

"I will admit, it may not have been as fun as the last two times we've been here, but today was still fun, big Donkey-buddy," said Diddy, "I'm really gonna miss this beach, since I'm sure we won't be coming here again tomorrow."

"Speaking of which, seeing as tomorrow's our last day on this island, what would you like to do tomorrow?" asked DK curiously.

"Hmm," said Diddy as he put on one of his cute thinking faces, which DK found funny and adorable, "I'm not sure, big buddy. I could think of many things to do on our final day. I'd definitely wanna go to the temple one more time, for one thing."

"We can do that tomorrow night, little buddy," agreed DK, "No better way to end our last day than a night in the golden temple."

"Yeah," chuckled Diddy.

"Maybe, we venture the whole island," suggested DK, "We can start with the rainbow waterfalls and go all the way around to the northwest jungle, then we can go to the temple and have some fun in there."

"That sounds awesome, big buddy!" said Diddy excitedly, "You're such a wonderful uncle!"

"And you're such a wonderful nephew!" replied DK, and he once again kissed Diddy's cheek.

"Aww, DK!" said Diddy happily.

"Aw, Diddy!" said DK playfully, "Let's head back ashore, pack our things and head back to the house for dinner."

"Okay, my big pal," agreed Diddy adorably.

DK slowly carried Diddy back to the sands, then he released his nephew from his hug so he could jump off. The big ape followed his little monkey back to their picnic area, and they quickly packed everything back into their basket, including the large towel. Diddy turned off his music and put his MP3 and speaker back into his backpack, then he strapped his backpack to his back.

"Ready to go?" asked DK.

"I'm ready!" replied Diddy cutely.

DK grabbed the handles of the basket, and the two ventured into the jungle.

* * *

Things had gotten a slight bit darker by the time the Kongs returned to their campsite, given that it took half an hour to walk from the vacation house to the beach and back again. The duo jumped over the circular creek, and DK opened the door of the house. He then stepped aside to allow Diddy into the house first, before he followed him in and closed the door behind them.

"Well, little buddy, time to get settled in for the night," said DK as he put the picnic basket on the kitchen counter, "And we can start by having a nice dinner."

"Cool!" said Diddy, "I was thinking: what were you thinking of having for dinner tonight? You seem to always let me choose, so I thought I'd let you choose for once."

"How nice of you, little buddy," replied DK, "I was thinking about eating some oranges and mangoes."

"Oranges and mangoes!? WOW! DK, you're so awesome!" shouted Diddy excitedly.

DK laughed at Diddy's excitement, and he took two plates and set them on the kitchen table.

"Here come the juiciest oranges mixed in with the juiciest mangoes on the planet!" DK announced playfully as he took several oranges and several mangoes, and he began to slice them with a knife.

Diddy sat down at the table and watched with a smile of excitement as his uncle sliced the oranges and mangoes. He couldn't wait to start eating some of those delicious fruits.

The monkey's wish came true a moment later, as DK finished slicing the fruits, and he sat down next to his nephew with both plates. Then, he slid one plate over to Diddy, and together they started eating their sliced fruits.

"Mm. This is so fruity-licious!" commented Diddy after he took his first bite of mango.

"The mangoes sure are tasty, little buddy!" agreed DK with a chuckle after his own first bite.

The Kongs decided to eat their orange slices first, then they saved their mango slices for last so that their tongues could be soothed with the taste of mangoes for quite a while.

"What kinda juice do ya want, little buddy?" asked DK, "Gotta have something to wash the rest down our throats."

"Hmm. Maybe some orange juice, since we just had oranges with those mangoes," said Diddy.

"Coming right up, little Diddy-buddy," said DK, and he took two cups and poured some orange juice into them, "Enjoy!"

"Oh, big Donkey-buddy! You're the best!" giggled Diddy happily, and he took one of the cups and slowly drank his juice.

DK drank his juice as well, and they both took their time drinking so that they could give their throats a gentle, cold sensation.

"Ah," sighed Diddy, "Now that hit the spot."

"Same here," said DK, "Let's relax for a little while before we brush our teeth and get ready for bed."

"Okay, big buddy," agreed Diddy with a smile.

The two Kongs exchanged some bright smiles, and they walked over to their bed and sat down on the edge. DK held Diddy in his lap and hugged him tightly to pamper him with family love and cuddles.

"Well, little Diddy-buddy, … Christmas is nearly right around the corner, so I was wondering, what would you like for Christmas?" asked DK.

"Hmm," said Diddy thoughtfully, "I may have already received a few early Christmas presents already, but I haven't really thought of what I'd like you to give me on Christmas day."

"Well, you gotta tell me now, little buddy," chuckled DK, "There's only six more days before Christmas, so now's the time for me to know."

Diddy thought for several minutes about what he wanted to have for Christmas. He already felt like he had all of the best things he could ask for, but if DK wanted to give him something, it had to be something very special to him, … something he had desperately wanted for so long but had never been able to get yet.

"If there's really something I've wanted for so long, … I think I'd like to have something very special," the monkey said softly.

"As in, … a very special something from me?" said DK, "I have something in my mind already, little buddy, and I think you'll find it very nice."

"Please promise me no spoilers, big buddy," chuckled Diddy.

"I promise, little buddy," replied DK, "You'll find out what it is when you find it under the tree on Christmas morning."

"I can't wait," said Diddy.

"Me neither," said DK.

"There's so many things I feel like I can't wait for," added Diddy.

"Well, the next thing to happen on that list is tomorrow's island-wide stroll," said DK.

"Awesome!" giggled Diddy.

"For now, though, let's just relax and cuddle together right here on this comfortable bed, little buddy," said DK softly.

"I'd love to, big pal," agreed Diddy.

The big ape continued to hug his little monkey for a while, until it came time for them to brush their teeth and use the bathroom before they went to bed.

DK went in first, and he was back out in just a few minutes with sparkly teeth and mango-flavored breath.

Then, Diddy went in and pulled down his diapers like Pull-Ups to use the toilet, then after a minute he pulled his diapers back up, reattached the extension tapes of his uniform diaper to his cap and long-sleeved shirt, and brushed his teeth with mango toothpaste. His mouth was once again treated to the combination of mangoes and mint as he brushed. Finally, the monkey spit the toothpaste into the sink, and stepped back into the living room.

"Looking for someone to snuggle with, my little baby monkey?" said DK playfully as he sat on the bed, waiting for his nephew to come out.

"Hehe!" giggled Diddy, "Isn't it a little early to be going to bed, big buddy? It's only nine o'clock."

"I know, little buddy," replied DK, "But we're gonna need plenty of energy for tomorrow's all-day island stroll, so I was thinking we'd go ahead and get some much-needed rest."

"Okay, my big uncle," agreed Diddy, "Little monkey in diapers coming through!"

With that, the simian ran on all fours towards the bed, and he jumped right onto DK's chest. The ape came down on his back as Diddy wrapped his arms around his uncle's neck. DK returned the embrace by wrapping one arm around Diddy's back and using the other arm to wrap them in their blankets.

"You're so cute, my little nephew," chuckled DK as he rested the back of his head on the pillows.

"Aw, DK!" giggled Diddy as he snuggled into his uncle's warm fur.

DK lovingly kissed Diddy's face for a few minutes to plaster a smile on his adorable face, and soon the monkey started yawning, indicating that their beach fun and nighttime playfulness had tired him out.

"Looks like someone needs some sleep," teased DK, "I knew it would happen sooner or later."

"You can really read me like a book, can ya, big buddy?" commented Diddy.

"Sometimes," said DK.

"I guess ya did this time," said Diddy, "Now I feel like I can barely stay awake."

"Let's allow the sound of the waterfall to soothe us into a deep sleep, my baby monkey," whispered DK.

Diddy rested his head on DK's, and he nestled into his uncle's fur. The sound of the waterfall behind the house began to create a trance for his ears, and before long he began to close his eyes as the trance was doing its magic at putting him to sleep.

"I love you, little Diddy-buddy," whispered DK.

"I love you, too, big Donkey-buddy," replied Diddy.

"Sweet dreams, my baby monkey," said DK.

"Sweet dreams, my big ape," whispered Diddy softly.

"Goodnight, Diddy."

"Goodnight, DK."

The ape watched for a few minutes as Diddy fell asleep comfortably. As soon as the monkey started snoring, DK closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep while the two hugged and cuddled each other throughout the night.

All they could dream about was what was to come on their final day on the island.

* * *

 _ **Monday, December 19**_

* * *

The sun once again rose over the supernatural island and lit the jungles with beautiful light. It looked like the perfect weather for it to be the Kong's final vacation day. The temperature was warm, the environment was so colorful, and the sounds of the waterfalls and growing plants created such trance-like sensations.

The sunlight hit one of the windows in the kitchen area, and it managed to hit DK's eyelids. The ape turned his head and slowly opened his eyes. Once he was fully awake, he looked down at a sleeping Diddy on top of his chest. To him it was the most adorable sight ever. Of course, to him Diddy was the most adorable monkey ever. However, DK knew it couldn't last forever. Today was to be their final full day on this island, and they wanted this to be one of the most fun-filled days of their entire vacation.

The ape smiled mischievously and reached Diddy's toes with one hand while still hugging him tightly with his other arm, and he began wiggling the monkey's little toes gently. Even the gentlest of toe wiggles was enough to make Diddy giggle in his sleep, proving just how ticklish his feet really were.

"Oohoohookeeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehehehehehehehehahahahahahaha," Diddy giggled cutely.

"Time to rise and shine, my beautiful baby boy," teased DK playfully, "One last day on this island, and it's gonna be so much fun."

"I dohohohohon't wahahahanna wahahahake uhuhup!" laughed Diddy.

"Don't you wanna have fun, little buddy?" asked DK.

"Yehehehehes, I dohohoho!" answered Diddy through laughter.

"Then you gotta wake up, my sweet baby monkey," teased DK.

"Pleeheeheeheehease stahahahahahop tihihihihicklihihihing meeheeheeheehe!" laughed Diddy.

"I'll stop tickling you if you promise to wake up, little buddy," teased DK, "Are you awake now, my sweet monkey?"

"Yehehehehes! I'm up! Pleeheeheeheehease nohohoho mohohohore!" pleaded Diddy.

"Okay, my precious little monkey," chuckled DK, "That's my sweet little boy."

The gorilla stopped tickling Diddy's feet and allowed the little monkey to catch his breath. Diddy panted for a minute before he regained his stability and smiled up at his uncle.

"Good morning, my precious, little Diddy-buddy," said DK with a smile.

"Good morning, my furry, big Donkey-buddy," replied Diddy adorably.

"I take it you had pleasant dreams last night, little buddy," guessed DK.

"I sure did, big buddy," confirmed Diddy, "Did you have pleasant dreams, too?"

"I sure did, too, my little monkey," replied DK.

The two Kongs sat up while DK continued to hug Diddy.

"Just one more day, Diddy," sighed DK, "Tomorrow we're going home."

"I'm gonna miss this place when we go home tomorrow," said Diddy.

"That's why we're gonna make today very memorable for both of us," replied DK.

"I can't wait, big buddy!" said Diddy excitedly as he jumped off his uncle's lap and walked into the kitchen area.

"Wanna have some banana bread for breakfast, my little monkey?" offered DK as he joined his nephew into the kitchen.

"I'd love some, my big ape!" responded Diddy as he sat down in his chair and started behaving just like his toddler self.

"You look so adorable when you're acting that way in your diapers, little buddy," DK admired.

"I just love being adorable since I'm wearing these clothes I enjoyed so much in my childhood," said Diddy as he looked down and admired his diaper uniform and red long-sleeved shirt he had enjoyed wearing all those years ago.

DK sliced two pieces off a big loaf of banana bread, and he placed one slice on each of two plates. Then, he slid one plate over to Diddy and sat down in the chair next to his.

"Bon appétit!" announced DK.

"Oh boy!" replied Diddy.

The two Kongs started eating their banana bread, and their mouths were soothed with the soft texture of the bread and the delicious taste of the banana flavor. It was so good that they both finished their breakfast in just a few minutes.

"Let's finish it off with some banana juice, little buddy," suggested DK, and he poured some banana juice into two cups.

"Fruitalicious!" said Diddy playfully, and he took one of the cups and gulped down the juice within.

"Hehe!" giggled DK as he took the other cup.

Diddy was done with his juice before DK had even started drinking his, and the monkey rushed into the bathroom to use the toilet and brush his teeth.

The monkey was once again very quick in the bathroom, and he was out in just a matter of minutes. DK went in to take his turn in the bathroom, while Diddy put his backpack on his back.

A few minutes later, DK was out of the bathroom, and the two Kongs showed off their sparking white teeth to each other with big smiles.

"Ready to go, little buddy?" asked DK.

"I'm ready, big buddy!" replied Diddy excitedly, "Let's make this a vacation finale to remember!"

"Okay, little buddy!" chuckled DK, "Off to the rainbow waterfalls!"

"YIPPEE!" screamed Diddy joyfully as he ran to the front door and opened it.

The little monkey stepped into the fresh outdoors with DK right behind him, and he closed the door behind them.

"After you, my baby monkey!" said DK playfully.

Diddy smiled cutely and led his uncle over the circular creek and onto the nearby grass ceiling that led straight to the rainbow waterfalls. The monkey crawled upside down on the grass, while DK used his arms to progress across the ceiling.

* * *

A short while later, the Kongs arrived at the rainbow waterfalls, and they sat down next to where the six multicolored streams connected to create the wide white stream that flowed into the jungle. They started at the six waterfalls that each flowed in different colors, and they admired the beauty of the falls and their surroundings.

"These are truly the most beautiful waterfalls I've ever seen in my life," sighed Diddy.

"I agree," said DK, "I've never seen waterfalls more colorful than these."

"Or more fruity," added Diddy, "Where else could nature mix cherries, oranges, bananas, watermelons, blueberries and grapes all in one river?"

"I know nowhere else, little buddy," chuckled DK.

"Just saying that stuff makes me wanna taste that white water again," said Diddy with a monkey smile, and he stood up and ran on all fours towards the rock that contained the stone cups.

DK watched as the little monkey grabbed one of the cups and walked right to the stream connection. Diddy then dipped his cup into the stream and instantly brought it back up, as an instant was long enough to fill the cup with juice.

The diapered simian gazed at the white juice in his cup for a minute and admired the smell of many fruits it contained. Then, he slowly brought the brim of the cup to his lips and let the juice slither into his mouth. His tongue instantly felt the coldness of the juice as the taste of six combined fruits soothed it nicely. Diddy sighed and smiled as he let the juice soothe his entire mouth. After a while, he swallowed the juice and sighed again.

"This juice is so good," he said softly, "I could have a hundred cups of this in just an hour if I could."

"You really like that juice, doncha, little buddy?" called DK.

"I love it, big buddy!" Diddy called back, "I wish we could take some of this with us."

At that moment, a large, rainbow-colored flower suddenly peered out from underground right in front of Diddy. The monkey jumped from shock and yelped as the flower slowly towered over him. Then, he looked at its large leaves and saw that they were holding seven empty juice pitchers.

"Uh, … d-did you want me to take these?" the wide-eyed monkey nervously asked the flower.

The flower nodded and set the pitchers on the grass in front of Diddy, and it descended back to the underground until it was no longer in sight.

"Wow," said Diddy as he looked at the pitchers, "This island really does have feelings towards us."

"Hey, there's seven pitchers, little buddy," DK noticed as he jumped over the stream connection and sat down in front of his nephew, "I guess that means we can fill one with each flavor."

"Six for the different colored streams, and one for the white juice," said Diddy thoughtfully, "Maybe we could make a juice machine out of these pitchers when we go home tomorrow."

"Good idea, little buddy," agreed DK, "Let's fill them up."

Then, next to each of the six colored streams, a flower matching their colors rose from the underground, much to the surprise of both Kongs.

"Uh, … h-hello," DK greeted their unexpected visitors.

Each flower stretched their stems and grabbed one pitcher with their leaves, and they brought them to each stream and dipped them in to fill them up.

"My, what wonderful service," commented Diddy as he and his uncle watched the flowers filling the pitchers with fruit juice from the rainbow waterfalls.

"I guess the Dancing Petals are not the only intelligible flowers around these parts," added DK.

Within seconds, the flowers returned the pitchers to the Kongs, and each pitcher was filled with juice of a different color and flavor; red for cherries, orange for oranges, yellow for bananas, green for watermelons, blue for blueberries, and purple for grapes.

"Wow. Thank you so much, flowers," said Diddy.

The six flowers all nodded and bowed before their guests, and they all sunk back underground in unison.

Then, six small rocks emerged from underground, and small legs emerged from each of them as they transformed into insect-like creatures. They then slowly walked to the six filled juice pitchers and each lifted one with their surprisingly strong claws.

"I hope they know where our vacation house is," whispered Diddy to DK.

Before long, the tiny creatures had crawled across the streams with the pitchers on top of them, and they climbed up a hill and traveled to the southwest of their location.

"I guess that leaves us with the pitcher to fill up with the mixed stuff," said Diddy, and he picked up the last pitcher and brought it to the white water.

The monkey then jumped over the streams and dipped the pitcher into the white stream. The mixed fruit juice instantly filled up the pitcher, and Diddy brought it back up and closed the lid.

"Walla!" he said happily, "Six flavors in one pitcher!"

"This will be the one to show everybody for sure!" commented DK, "Come on! Let's take this back to the house and we can continue our adventure!"

"Okay, big pal!" agreed Diddy.

The two Kongs walked side-by-side to the grass ceiling, and when they climbed on, DK took the pitcher and brought it to his feet so Diddy didn't have to stress himself out.

Partway through their climb, they spotted the other pitchers being delivered to their house by the insects.

"I guess we're gonna beat them by a long shot!" commented Diddy playfully as he and DK swung over the insects.

Before long, the primate duo found themselves back at their campsite. DK handed the pitcher to Diddy as they jumped off the grass ceiling and over the circular creek.

"I'll slip this into your backpack," said Diddy, and he rushed back into the house with the pitcher.

The diapered monkey was back outside in just seconds, and a few minutes later, the insects arrived with the other pitchers, and they marched across the circular creek and set the pitchers in front of the doorway.

"And many more individual flavors to add to our juice collection," said DK, and the insects marched back to the rainbow waterfalls.

"We should make our juice machine once we get home and offer the other Kongs some of this juice for a tropical Christmas drink," suggested Diddy.

"That's very thoughtful of you, little buddy," said DK, hugging Diddy around the back in a playful fashion.

"Let's put these pitchers in your backpack so we can take them home tomorrow, big buddy," said Diddy.

"Good idea, little buddy," agreed DK.

The two Kongs put all six pitchers into DK's backpack with the white juice pitcher, then they stepped back outside and breathed in the fresh tropical scent.

"It smells so nice on this island," sighed DK, "I could relax here for weeks at a time."

"So could I," agreed Diddy, "This island is so fruitalicious, I could live here for a while if there was nothing going on."

"Say, little buddy, why don't we head east and continue our island loop?" said DK.

"I'd love to!" replied Diddy, and he climbed onto DK's back.

The ape jumped over the circular creek, and he carried his diaper-dressed nephew into the east jungle.

* * *

The Kongs explored the east and southeast jungle over the next hour, and DK found some mushrooms to bounce on so that Diddy could get some fun bounces on his uncle's back. The ape even swung on some vines to give his nephew even more fun.

"Whee!" Diddy shouted as DK swung on the vines with his diapered monkey on his back.

After jumping off one more vine, DK landed on the ground on all four limbs, and he let Diddy slide off his back so they could have some lunch. The ape had noticed that the sun was at its highest point in the sky, which could only mean it was noon.

"I wonder if there are any fruits nearby?" said Diddy as he crawled behind the nearest tree, which DK found cute.

Then …

"Hey! I found some green bananas!" came Diddy's excitement-filled voice.

DK's mouth was wide open in astonishment as Diddy emerged with several green bananas.

"Wow! It's been forever since we last had any of those!" said DK, "I think we should have those for lunch!"

"I was thinking the same thing!" agreed Diddy with a chuckle, "Here, take a few."

"Aw, thanks, little buddy," smiled DK as he took two of the four bananas in Diddy's hand.

"Anything for my big uncle!" beamed Diddy.

"Anything for my little nephew, too!" replied DK, and the two sat down and playfully brought their feet together.

The duo then each placed their bananas on their laps and peeled the skin off one of their green fruits.

"Enjoying our final day so far, my little nephew?" asked DK.

"I always enjoy any family day I spend with you, my big uncle," said Diddy happily.

The Kongs exchanged more bright smiles and each took a bite from their bananas. Their eyes went wide with wonder as the taste of the green bananas greatly satisfied their tongues. They thought this was the most amazing taste they had ever experienced when eating green bananas.

"Wow! I don't even know what to say!" said Diddy after he swallowed his first bite.

"Me neither!" replied DK, "I'm completely lost for words! These green bananas are so amazing!"

The two didn't need to say any words to describe their desire for these green bananas. They let their tongues do the talking as they were soothed by the amazing, fruity taste.

Within a few minutes, both uncle and nephew had eaten their delicious lunch, and Diddy walked over to another nearby tree.

"I gotta go, big buddy. I'll be out in a sec," he said.

DK knew what that meant, and he patiently sat down and waited for his nephew to rejoin him.

A minute later, Diddy reemerged, feeling very refreshed.

"Feeling okay, little buddy?" asked DK.

"Much better, big buddy. No need to be so concerned," replied Diddy as he reattached the outfit diaper tapes to his cap and shirt.

"Alright, little Diddy-buddy," chuckled DK, "Let's press onward."

"Delighted," beamed Diddy cutely, and the two walked side-by-side down the path that led them to the south jungle.

* * *

Throughout the afternoon, the skies stayed pure blue, and golden sunlight continued to shine down on the jungles and rainforests of the island. Wherever there was an opening in the canopies, spots of light would shine down on the grassy jungle floors and provide light for many flowers and plants. To DK and Diddy, this could only be pure jungle beauty. They loved the many sights they saw on their adventure. Some wet grass glistened in the sunlight, and flowers opened up and revealed beautiful pistils surrounded by pretty petals, which the Kongs found extraordinarily magnificent. Diddy even playfully walked up to a white flower with a yellow pistil during their trek through the southwest jungle, and he smiled as gazed at the flower's beauty.

"Aw, look at this flower, DK," the monkey said cutely.

DK came up behind Diddy and wrapped an arm around his back.

"How's about a picture, little buddy?" the ape suggested as he opened Diddy's backpack and pulled out his camera.

"Sounds like a good idea," agreed Diddy, and he took his camera, turned it on and pointed it at the flower.

The little monkey adjusted the shot so that the picture would have such excellent quality, and he snapped the picture. Seconds later, the camera showed a preview of the picture he had just taken …

It looked perfect!

"It's perfect!" he said happily, "This is definitely going into our collection!"

"Awesome, little buddy!" chuckled DK.

Diddy turned his camera off and reached for his backpack. DK took the camera and placed it back into Diddy's backpack before closing it.

"Thanks, DK," said Diddy.

"Let's keep going, Diddy," said DK, and the two continued down their adventure path.

They soon ventured through their favorite tree tunnels again, including the one that contained their beloved spot with the plant-decorated window. Diddy grabbed a few cherries from the window and ate them for a quick snack, while DK found a fresh mango to eat for his own snack.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set over the western horizon by the time they arrived on the west coast beach where they had enjoyed their final picnic yesterday. The primates had spent quite a long time in the southwest jungle exploring the tree tunnels and gazing at flowers.

"Hmm, it's too bad we can't really find anything on the beach to have for dinner," sighed DK.

"But we could find something to have for a refreshment," added Diddy as he looked up at a coconut tree, "We never got to have coconut milk during yesterday's picnic."

"No wonder yesterday felt a little empty," said DK.

"Wanna have some milk, DK?" asked Diddy.

"That sounds nice, Diddy," answered DK, "After you, my baby monkey!"

"Oh, DK!" chuckled Diddy as he smiled from the impishness of still wearing his toddler clothes.

The little diapered monkey climbed up the coconut tree he had gazed at, and he grabbed one of the coconuts.

"Catch, DK!" he called as he dropped the coconut towards the ground.

The big gorilla dived towards the tree and caught the coconut in his hands.

"Nice catch, my big uncle!" Diddy called from above.

"Nice acrobatics, my little nephew!" replied DK.

Diddy giggled and slid down the tree, and DK broke the coconut in half and opened it to reveal fresh milk in both halves.

"One for me, … and one for you, my sweet baby monkey!" chuckled DK as he handed one half to his nephew.

Diddy laughed and sat down in the sand next to his uncle, and the two Kongs brought the coconut halves to their mouths. The cold coconut milk gave their mouths some soothing sensations. To them, it was quite a change from the always-warm outdoor temperatures of the island.

When they thought of how this island's temperatures were always warm, they suddenly thought about Kongo Bongo, and how their family and friends were likely freezing their butts off getting ready for Christmas.

"I'd imagine that Kongo Bongo is covered in white by now," said Diddy as he thought about their home island, … and about his little bird, Tiddly.

"I hope nobody back home has frozen to the bone," added DK, "I'm sure it must be very cold there by now."

"I just realized, … since we didn't bring our jackets with us on this vacation, we're probably gonna get our fur very cold once we arrive back home tomorrow and make our way back to our tree house," said Diddy with wide eyes.

"I'll wrap my arms around you and keep you warm when we arrive on Kongo Bongo," said DK.

"Thanks, big buddy," said Diddy, smiling cutely at his uncle.

"Anything to keep my little nephew nice and warm," replied DK, patting his nephew's head.

The two primates continued drinking the milk from their coconut halves, and before long they had finished their drinks as just the coconuts themselves were left.

"That was so refreshing," said Diddy.

"And I feel a little stronger," added DK, "Coconut milk can really give my muscles a good boost."

"Maybe it could boost my running speed, too," said Diddy.

"Let's race to the temple, little buddy," said DK as they stood up.

"You're on!" chuckled Diddy.

The duo lined up next to the coconut tree and positioned themselves for a running start. DK then signaled the start.

"Ready?"

…

"Set."

…

"GO!"

Just as DK said, "GO!" he was off with a great start, but Diddy was even faster, and the little diaper-dressed monkey took off ahead of his uncle as they left the beach and headed back into the west jungle.

The Kongs brushed past big leaves and plants that dangled just above the ground as they raced through the jungle. This enabled DK to catch up to Diddy, but the monkey was able to stay ahead using great reflexes.

It took them ten minutes to make it to the big temple, after which they were both exhausted from endless running, even though the coconut milk had given them a good boost.

Diddy brought his left foot to the temple door just before DK reached him.

"I win!" panted Diddy.

"My own nephew beats me once again!" chuckled DK, also panting for breath.

"As has happened so many times," added Diddy.

The temple door slowly opened, and the Kongs held each others' hands as they walked inside.

"So, … you wanna sit by the Golden Banana once we get into the big room, little buddy?" offered DK.

"Well, since that running's worn us out for now, I guess it sounds like a good idea," responded Diddy.

"Alright, little buddy," said DK.

A minute later, the Kongs stepped into the brightly-lit room of the temple. Golden light from the center of the ceiling shone directly above the Golden Banana between the DK and Diddy statues, and lit up the entire room.

"This temple is just as magnificently golden as Kongo Bongo's Golden Temple," sighed Diddy as he happily admired the room.

"There's plenty of fun stuff to do around here, but it's always nice to rest next to the Golden Banana," said DK.

"I agree, big buddy," said Diddy with a smile.

Still holding hands, the two primates walked up the steps side-by-side, and they slowly approached the large Golden Banana that still contained plenty of glowing gold banana juice inside. Then, they sat down and scooted as close to each other as they could. DK then wrapped an arm around Diddy's back for a loving family hug.

The two primates then dipped their hands into the golden banana cream and brought it to their mouths for a creamy banana dinner. Their bodies began glowing in gold upon swallowing.

"Cuddling together in front of the temple's Golden Banana," sighed Diddy, "What a pleasant way to wrap up our vacation on this lovely island."

"I've had such a fun time here, little Diddy-buddy, … especially since we got to relive your diaper years in so many ways," chuckled DK.

Diddy giggled, "That was a lot of fun, big Donkey-buddy. Of course, many of the other things we did here were so much fun, too; dancing with the Dancing Petals, … having picnics on the beach, … Tiddly and I giving you an acrobatic airshow, … seeing the many beautiful sights of the island, … and the plentiful visits to the rainbow waterfalls."

"I take it you had a great time while we were here, little buddy," said DK gently.

"I did, big buddy," replied Diddy, "Did you have a good time, too?"

"I sure did, my little nephew," said DK, "I enjoyed the Tokyo portion, too."

"Even though that didn't necessarily count towards vacation time," chuckled Diddy.

"I know," giggled DK, "But still, Tokyo was great, and Tiddly really enjoyed himself while we were there."

Diddy giggled cutely, "I'm glad my little Tiddly finally got to see Tokyo for the first time. He really wanted to see what it was like."

"I know you had a great time in Tokyo, too," added DK, "You, Ben, Sonic and Tails had a nice outing at Club Sega, and you were so great with your speech at the Enthusia awards ceremony."

"Thanks, DK," said Diddy, "I was really nervous at first, especially due to the fact that I wanted to give Ben a nice goodbye, but I wasn't anticipating I would get that emotional on the stage."

"That was a very nice goodbye you gave him, little buddy," soothed DK, "Some of us at our table were crying, too."

"I was sure you were," replied Diddy, "I could swear I could hear Tiddly and Dixie crying when I started crying."

"I think it was one of the most emotional speeches you've ever done, little buddy, and since you wrote it yourself, that makes it even more special," added DK, "You are one brilliant writer, little Diddy-buddy."

"Aw, DK," chuckled Diddy.

"And even better, … you're my sweet, cute, little Diddy-buddy!" said DK playfully, and he pulled Diddy onto his lap and started tickling his feet.

The little monkey was caught off guard from being pulled onto his uncle's lap, but all he could do was giggle as the ticklishness suddenly hit his feet.

"Oohookeeheeheeheeheehehehehehehehahahahaa! DeeheeheeheeheeKahahahahahay!" giggled Diddy, "Yohohohou surprihihihihised meeheeheeheeheehe!"

"I thought I'd give ya one last vacation surprise!" teased DK.

"Oh, DeeheeheeKahahahahay!" laughed Diddy, "Aaaahahahahahahahahahahaa!"

"Cootchie cootchie coo, little buddy!" DK teased playfully as he continued tickling Diddy's toes, "Tickle, tickle, tickle, my cute, little Diddy-monkey!"

"Pleeheeheeheehease! Staaahahahahahahahahop!" begged Diddy through laughter.

DK simply continued to draw random patterns all over Diddy's feet, and each movement made the little monkey giggle so much that he began to lose his breath.

"You and your feet are loving it, aren't ya?" chuckled DK, "I just love your cute laughs, little baby buddy."

"Aahahahahakeeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeee!" Diddy kept on laughing.

"But since you've been in such wonderful behavior, I'll let you off the hook," said DK, and he stopped ticking Diddy's toes and wrapped his arms around him to hug him tightly.

Diddy giggled cutely for another minute as the ticklishness hadn't worn off yet. Then, he eventually managed to regain his breath and stop his excessive laughter.

"You are so crazy, DK!" he panted, "That greatly surprised me!"

"Cus' I wanted to give you a wonderful cuddly surprise for our final night on this island, little buddy!" chuckled DK, "Because I love you so much, my sweet, little nephew."

"Aw, DK! I love you so much, too, my sweet, big uncle," said Diddy with a cute smile.

"Did your feet have a good time?" asked DK teasingly.

"Yeah!" giggled Diddy, "Aside from the surprise, it felt pretty good."

"Why don't we stay here for a while and admire this beautiful temple?" said DK.

"I'd love that, big pal," sighed Diddy relaxingly.

DK continued to hold Diddy tightly in a bear hug, and the two Kongs admired the golden temple room while snuggling each other.

Eventually, it got to the point where Diddy nearly fell asleep in DK's lap, and the ape had to tickle his nephew's face to keep him awake.

"I think we can save the sleepiness for when we get back to the house, my beautiful baby monkey," teased DK.

Diddy giggled and reopened his eyes.

"Sorry, DK. I was just tired," he said.

"It's okay, Diddy," replied DK, "Here. Hope on my back and I'll take you back to our house."

"Okay, big pal," said Diddy cutely, and he squirmed out of his uncle's hug and spun himself onto his furry back.

DK then stood up and made his way down the steps, and with Diddy on his back, he walked on all fours through the dim hallway back to the entrance.

The moment the Kongs were outside, the golden glow disappeared from their bodies, and the door slowly closed.

"Well, big buddy, I guess it'll be a while before we get to glow gold again," sighed Diddy as he snuggled into the warm fur on DK's back.

"I know, little buddy," replied DK, "But this isn't goodbye, you know. We'll come back here sometime next year and have more fun in that temple."

"I can't wait for that," chuckled Diddy.

DK walked down the pathway that contained the narrow, shallow river that extended from the circular creek around their house, and he followed it all the way back to their campsite.

* * *

It was very late by the time the Kongs made it back, and Diddy once again fell asleep as DK tickled his cheek to keep him awake.

"We still gotta brush our teeth, little buddy," the ape whispered as he jumped over the circular creek.

"Today has been such a tiring day, yet so much fun," sighed Diddy, "I'm gonna miss this place when we leave tomorrow."

"Me, too," replied DK as he opened the door and stepped into the house, "This has been one wonderful vacation."

"So much tropical paradise that I wish it wasn't over yet," added Diddy.

"But hey, we've got Christmas coming up, so that's something to look forward to," said DK, closing the door behind them.

"Ah, the holiday season," said Diddy as his uncle carried him into the bathroom.

Once DK got to the bathroom's doorway, Diddy slid off his back and walked in so he could use the toilet and brush his teeth for their final night on the island.

DK patiently waited on at the kitchen table while Diddy tended to his nighttime procedures. It took him a few minutes longer than usual due to his tiredness, but DK was sure it was because of how much Diddy probably needed to use to bathroom very bad.

Eventually, though, the diapered monkey made it back out of the bathroom with sparking teeth, and DK took his turn in the bathroom while the monkey waited on the bed. The ape was out a lot quicker than Diddy was, and he joined his nephew on the bed.

"You sure seem very tired, little buddy," said DK gently as the two started hugging each other, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah," replied Diddy, "It's just been a tiring vacation, … and one I'll never forget."

"I'll never forget this, either," said DK, "I can't wait for the next time we come here."

"Me neither," said Diddy with a cute smile.

"Come on, little Diddy-buddy," said DK, "Let's get some shuteye."

"Okay, big Donkey-buddy," said Diddy with a sigh of relaxation.

"I love you, my sweet, little Diddy Kong," said DK as he lied down with his nephew resting on his chest.

"I love you, too, my sweet, big Donkey Kong," replied Diddy in an adorable whisper as he felt his uncle wrapping them in their warm blankets.

"Sweet dreams, my little nephew," whispered DK.

"You, too, my big uncle," yawned Diddy.

"Goodnight, Diddy."

"Goodnight, DK."

Having drained the last of their energy for the night, both Kongs closed their eyes and snuggled together under their blankets as they fell into a deep sleep for the final time before going home. Within just a matter of hours, they would be back on Kongo Bongo, enjoying family time with the other Kongs, and really get into Kongo Bongo's Christmas spirit.

* * *

 _ **And so, that will wrap up the final highlights of DK and Diddy's vacation!**_

 _ **I have two more chapters planned for this story; one which will have the Kongs coming home for Christmas. and the final chapter will have lots of winter holiday surprises that I hope you'll enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **COMING UP IN CHAPTER NINE:**_

 _ **DK and Diddy return to Kongo Bongo and are in for a festive surprise ...**_

* * *

 _ **Like I said before, I do seem to have slowed down a little with this fanfic. That's why those last few days in this chapter were ... a little rushed, so I could catch up with real time. I want to be able to complete the final chapter and publish it on Christmas day ... or even Christmas Eve night!**_

 _ **Until then, lift the holiday spirits up with some hot chocolates, and I'll see you in chapter nine! ;)**_


	9. Home for the Holidays

_**I may be a little slow with this, but I'm still trying my best to get it done in time for tomorrow! So, since it's Christmas Eve, what better way to get ready for Christmas than to see how the Kong family get ready for their winter holidays!?**_

 _ **From here, it's saying goodbye to tropical paradise, and saying hello to the cold winter as Kongo Bongo enters its next "Tropical Freeze!"**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 9**_

 _ **Home for the Holidays**_

* * *

 _ **Tuesday, December 20**_

* * *

Light clouds filled the skies over the supernatural tropical island, but that didn't stop the rainforests from looking so gorgeous. It was likely the only place on this ocean that looked anywhere near paradise-like, as Kongo Bongo and many other islands were being filled with snow as Christmas drew nearer and nearer.

Diddy woke up and yawned softly in DK's warm hug, and he looked around their house for a minute. The little monkey was feeling sad that today would be the day they left this house and returned to their home island, Kongo Bongo. He had enjoyed the 2 ½ weeks they had spent here, and he felt that he was going to miss this island dreadfully. Of course, though, he also missed Dixie and the other Kongs, and he especially missed Tiddly. It was going to be hard saying goodbye to this island, but it was also going to be great to be home sweet home with their beloved family. Also, the little monkey could finally take his diaper uniform off after wearing it for several days straight … and so many times during their three-week vacation!

The little monkey looked down at DK, and at that moment the ape woke up and looked into Diddy's eyes with a grin.

"Good morning, little buddy," DK said gently.

"Good morning, big buddy," replied Diddy.

"Feeling better after wearing yourself out last night?" asked DK.

"Yep," said Diddy cutely, "Much more energetic than I was when I fell asleep."

"That's good to hear, little buddy," chuckled DK.

The two Kongs then looked into each others' eyes for a minute as they anticipated today being the day they would go home. On one side, they didn't want to leave this beautiful island, but on the other side, they missed their family and friends, and Christmas was just five days away.

"Well, little buddy, … today's the day," sighed DK.

"Time to say goodbye to this tropical paradise," said Diddy sadly, "I loved it here. I'm gonna be so sad to leave here."

"I know, little buddy," said a comforting DK, "So will I, … but that doesn't mean we won't ever come back. We can return to this island as many times as we wish to, … whenever nothing's going on that needs our attention."

"I wanna thank you so much for bringing me here, DK," said Diddy, "This was the greatest gift you could ever give me after winning the Enthusia championship."

"You're very welcome, Diddy, and I'm glad I could reward you with this wonderful, relaxing vacation," replied DK, "It's been such a nice couple of weeks here."

"I can't believe it's over today," added Diddy.

"Me neither," said DK, "We do have Christmas to look forward to, though. Spending time with family, … the Kongo Bongo Festival of Lights, … and, of course, the wonderful gifts for everyone."

"Hehe! Yeah!" chuckled Diddy adorably as he thought about the many gifts they were likely to receive on Christmas day.

"So, Diddy, ready for one more breakfast in this nice house before we pack things up?" asked DK.

"You have no idea how hungry I am, DK!" answered Diddy, "We barely ate anything for dinner last night."

"Then we're in luck today, my little monkey, cus' today we're having some fruit from the leaf wagon!" said DK playfully.

"Yippee!" shouted Diddy excitedly.

The two Kongs jumped out of bed and ran to the front door. They then opened the door and stepped into the fresh outdoors. The sound of the waterfall right behind the house was just as soothing as ever.

The duo looked to their right and saw their leaf-like wagon with lots of fruit stacked on top of it. Next to it was their ancient Banana Coin that they planned to give Cranky for Christmas.

DK and Diddy jumped over the circular creek, and they gazed at the many fruits on the big leaf.

"Take as many as you like, little Diddy-buddy," encouraged DK.

"I'd love to, big Donkey-buddy!" replied Diddy, and he and his uncle each grabbed several fruits from the leaf and brought them back into the house.

The two primates sat at their table, and DK enjoyed two watermelons, while Diddy had some mangoes and grapes.

"You know what the best part about this food is, Diddy?" DK asked.

"No," said Diddy, "What is it, DK?"

"They'll still be plenty of it the next time we come here!" chuckled DK.

Diddy laughed as he heard those words, and he ate his last few grapes before grabbing his tank top and walking into the bathroom.

The little monkey closed the door and gazed at his diaper outfit one more time. Although he had fun wearing it since DK adored him in it, and also because of the impishness he had gotten from wearing it, he was relieved to finally be taking it off. He was beginning to feel quite hot in his long-sleeved shirt, and he could feel so much sweat within his shirt and diapers.

After one last gaze in the mirror, Diddy detached the uniform diaper tapes from his baseball cap and long-sleeved shirt, and he pulled his uniform diaper down like a Pull-Up before pulling his tail out from the hole in the back of the diaper. Then, he took off his shirt and removed the two other diapers that covered his belly. Finally, he took off his cap and set it next to his tank top.

Diddy suddenly felt much cooler than he was before he took his toddler clothes off, and he stepped into the bathtub and started the shower. Warm water instantly sprinkled onto his fur and gave him soothing sensations as he closed the curtain and relaxed himself. He hadn't felt this relaxed in days.

After a minute, he grabbed a container of banana shampoo and squirted some on his favorite red sponge. He then scrubbed the shampoo all over his body to wash off the sweat and give himself a pleasurable banana scent. Once he had washed his entire body, he rinsed off the shampoo with the water from the shower and continued to relax for a few more minutes.

Eventually, Diddy turned the water off and stepped out of the tub, and he grabbed a red towel and dried himself off. In just a few minutes, the last few drops of water dried off from his fur, and he grabbed his toothbrush and squeezed some mango toothpaste onto it. Then, he wet his toothbrush with sink water and began brushing his teeth to give his mouth a sparkle and some fresh breath. Within a minute, he had brushed every tooth and spit out his toothpaste into the sink before rinsing his toothbrush. Finally, he put on his starred tank top and "Nintendo" cap, and he quickly used the toilet before grabbing his long-sleeved shirt and diapers.

DK was beginning to pack their things into his large backpack when Diddy rejoined him.

"Here, little buddy," said DK, opening a plastic bag, "Just put your diapers in here with the other diapers that you've used and are still in good condition."

"Okay, DK," replied Diddy, and he stuffed his diapers into the bag and tossed his long-sleeved shirt in with the "necktie-sleeve" shirt and suspender diaper in DK's backpack.

"I'm gonna go ahead and take my shower, little buddy," said DK.

"Okay, big buddy," said Diddy, "You want me to strip the bed and deflate the mattress for you?"

"Sure thing, little buddy," said DK with a smile as he walked into the bathroom.

Diddy removed the pillows and blankets from their inflatable mattress and stuffed them all into DK's backpack, then he opened a hole in the mattress, and it slowly began to flatten. At that moment, the monkey heard the shower running, and he spent the next few minutes packing their fruits and other foods into the food compartment of DK's backpack, and soon the kitchen table was empty, as was the refrigerator.

A few minutes later, the shower stopped, and Diddy checked the mattress to make sure it was flat, and he began to fold it so it could fit into DK's backpack.

The big ape emerged from the bathroom, carrying their shampoo containers, toothbrushes and toothpaste.

"I see you've made plenty of progress, little buddy," he commented as he noticed that the kitchen area was empty and the mattress was flattened.

"I could use a little help here, big buddy," said Diddy as he struggled to fold the mattress.

"Okay, Diddy, I'll be right there," replied DK, and he placed their bathroom supplies in the large bag and assisted Diddy in folding the mattress.

With both Kongs folding it, the mattress was stuffed into DK's bag in just a matter of moments, and they looked around and found that they were almost ready to leave.

"I'll check my backpack and make sure I have all of my stuff," said Diddy.

"Alright, little buddy," replied DK.

Diddy looked through his backpack and found that all of his explorer gear was inside, along with his MP3 player and portable speaker. Just looking at those items made Diddy think of how his Gavin Parker "Test Drive Unlimited" music collection fit in so well with the island they vacationed on, and he felt proud to have been able to share his whole collection with DK … and Tiddly.

"Well, little buddy, I guess we have just that ancient Banana Coin, and we'll be outta here," sighed DK.

"What about those other Banana Coins we got a few days ago?" asked a confused Diddy.

"They're already in here," answered DK as he pointed to his backpack.

"Oh," replied Diddy, and he closed his little backpack and placed it on his back.

"Wanna say one more goodbye to this nice house before we go?" asked DK.

Diddy sighed sadly and looked around their house one more time. He still couldn't believe that they were leaving this tropical pleasure to go home for the holidays. He felt as if he would never be ready to leave this wonderful place.

"Well, tropical paradise, … I guess this is … goodbye … for now," the monkey said in a sad voice.

DK gently wrapped an arm around his nephew and opened the front door. The fresh air gently blew into their faces as they stepped into the cloudy outdoors. The ape then quickly ran back in and grabbed his large bag, zipping everything shut, and he stepped back outside and closed the door one last time.

"I know we'll get a chance to come back here again, big buddy, … but I just can't find it easy to say goodbye at a time like this," said Diddy as his uncle jumped over the circular creek and grabbed the ancient Banana Coin.

"Don't worry, little buddy," replied DK, "Some time next spring, we'll come here for a day or two and relax in this tropical paradise."

"That will be nice," said Diddy cutely with a grin.

The little monkey hopped over the circular creek, and DK walked beside him with the Banana Coin. The duo then took one last look at their small house and the waterfall right behind it, then they ventured into the south jungle.

* * *

Half an hour later, the two Kongs arrived at the strip of smooth grass that served as the island's only spot that was capable of serving as a runway for small planes. The two looked both left and right, and saw that Funky's plane hadn't arrived yet.

"I was sure Funky had his plane fixed by now," said Diddy.

"Or maybe we were just early," assumed DK, "What time is it?"

Diddy pulled his watch out of his backpack and looked at the time.

"It's ten o'clock," he said as he put his watch back in his backpack.

"Well, … I guess we can just sit here for a while and have a little drink before Funky arrives," suggested DK.

"I could do with one more juice box," agreed Diddy.

DK opened his backpack and dug out two of their leftover juice boxes of banana juice, and he handed one to Diddy. The two primates poked their straws into their juice boxes and sucked some tasty banana juice into their mouths. Their tongues were delighted to the taste of juicy bananas as they drank their juice.

A few minutes later, they spotted a small plane approaching the island from the south, and it soon became clear that it was Funky's plane.

"He's here!" said Diddy excitedly.

"I guess we weren't up too early this morning," chuckled DK.

In almost no time, Funky turned his plane so that he was aiming for the smooth grass, and his wheels soon touched the ground as he slowed down towards the Kongs.

DK closed his backpack, grabbed the Banana Coin and followed his nephew as they ran towards Funky's plane, and the sun-glassed surfer slowly brought his plane to a stop as the duo approached him.

"Yo, Donkey and Diddy-dudes!" called Funky, waving his hand at the two heroes.

"Hey, Funky!" Diddy called back.

"How was life in tropical paradise?" asked Funky.

"It was filled with so much beauty and peace," answered DK.

"I loved it so much that I didn't wanna leave," added Diddy.

"Well, as much as you'd love to stay a little longer, the other dudes and dudettes all miss you very much," said Funky, "Just wait til' you see Kongo Bongo, especially your tree house!"

Diddy perked up as he heard about their tree house home, and he began picturing how the other Kongs had decorated it for Christmas. He suddenly couldn't wait to see it!

"Climb on board and fasten your seat belts, dudes!" announced Funky, "Hold onto something, though! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

Diddy jumped into the middle seat right behind Funky, while DK took the back seat. They then put their seat belts on and gripped their seats on the sides of the plane as Funky pushed the throttle and accelerated the plane until it reached a speed fast enough to lift off the ground.

Once Funky's plane was in the air, DK and Diddy took one last look at the supernatural island they were leaving behind, and they sighed as they made their way with Funky back to Kongo Bongo.

* * *

More than forty minutes later, Funky's plane approached Kongo Bongo. DK and Diddy looked at their home island and saw that it was covered with snow. The next "Tropical Freeze" had arrived on the island during the last few days of their vacation, and since they didn't have jackets or coats with them, they were sure they would have a hard time surviving the cold as they made their way back to their tree house.

Cold air started blowing around the Kongs as Kongo Bongo grew nearer, and they folded their arms so that they could stay warm, although this did little to nothing to keep them warm. It would take a miracle for them not to freeze to death without their winter coats.

Soon, Funky's plane descended towards the beach on the west coast of the island, and the wheels touched the sand. The pilot ape slowed his plane down and brought it to a stop right in front of Funky's Flights.

"Well, dudes, welcome to Kongo Bongo's 2016 tropical freeze!" said Funky, and he turned the engines off and jumped off the plane.

DK and Diddy slowly exited the plane, and the big ape immediately grabbed the little monkey and wrapped him tightly in his arms to keep him warm.

"Oh man! It is so cold here!" shouted Diddy as he looked around and saw snow covering the entire jungle.

"Let's get to our tree house quickly, little buddy!" said DK, then he turned to Funky, "Thanks for the lift, Funky!"

"No problem, dudes! Stay warm! It's gonna be cold karma for the next few months!" replied Funky.

DK carried Diddy into the snow-covered jungle and continued to hold him tightly so that he wouldn't freeze to death.

Within moments, their skin began to turn pale blue, and their fur appeared in a darker shade of brown than normal. Now they wished they had brought their coats with them on their vacation … just for this dreadful moment of coldness.

"S-s-s-so c-c-co-col-cold!" Diddy stuttered as he shivered in DK's arms.

"One moment we're in warm tropical paradise, next moment we're in a cold tropical freeze," commented DK as he steadily guided himself through the jungle.

Diddy was now so cold he could barely move, and he closed his eyes in hope that this would end soon. DK bravely carried on through the cold and kept Diddy as warm as he could.

Eventually, DK found the ever-so-familiar clearing that contained their tree home. However, the house looked nothing like it usually would …

DK and Diddy's tree house had green reefs circling all around, above and below the windows. Christmas lights of many colors surrounded the windows, and a large star was mounted on the center of the rooftop.

"Hey, little buddy, look at our house," whispered DK to Diddy.

The simian opened his eyes and looked up, and he grinned cutely as he saw the many Christmas decorations on the house's exterior.

"Let's head up and see what's inside," said DK, and he kept one arm wrapped around Diddy, holding the Banana Coin, and used his other arm to climb up the ladder to the tree house's porch.

Despite the freezing temperatures, DK managed to get them up to the porch, and he carried Diddy across to the front door, which had a circular reef on it. The ape turned the knob, and the door slowly opened.

"Home sweet home," sighed DK.

"Finally," replied Diddy weakly, the cold having really weakened him to the point of knocking him out.

Suddenly …

"SURPRISE!"

DK and Diddy's hearts jumped as Cranky, Dixie, Candy, Lanky, Chunky, Tiny and Tiddly all popped out from nowhere and turned on the many Christmas lights that flooded the living room.

A large Christmas tree had been set up next to the doorway to DK's bedroom, decorated with many colorful lights, ornaments and a Kong star on top. Lights of many colors lined the edges between the walls and the ceiling. Ornaments took up many spaces on the walls in the living room.

DK and Diddy were so utterly astounded by the decorations that they both fell speechless. Everything was so festive that they didn't know what to say.

"Welcome back, DK and Diddy!" said Dixie with a cute giggle.

"Happy Holidays!" added Candy cheerfully.

DK and Diddy looked at each other, still unable to find their words.

"Well, … do you like it?" asked Chunky.

The two heroes looked around the room again and admired the many lights and decorations, then they finally managed to find their voices again.

"Like it?" said Diddy, "I LOVE IT!"

"This whole room looks so beautiful!" added DK, "You all did a fantastic job!"

"We're so glad you love it!" replied Dixie, "How do you like the tree?"

Diddy squirmed out of DK's tight hug and walked over to the Christmas tree. He put on one of his monkey-style expressions of amazement and surprise, which everyone found cute.

"This is the most beautiful Christmas tree I've ever seen in my life," he said in a cute voice, "I really love the Kong-style star on top."

"You've got me to thank for coming up with that!" chirped Tiddly, standing on one of the couch arms.

Diddy turned to his pet bird whom he had not seen in five days, and he ran over to him and pulled him in for a hug.

"Oh, Tiddly! I've missed you so much over the past few days!" the monkey said as he hugged his bird.

"I've missed you so much, too!" replied Tiddly through chirping, "How was the rest of your vacation?"

"DK and I both had a good time," said Diddy as he looked at DK, who grinned at him, "It didn't feel the same without you, but my good ol' uncle always knows how to make things fun on an island of tropical paradise!"

Everyone giggled at those words, and even Diddy couldn't help but chuckle from his own statement.

"We're so glad you're back," said Dixie as she planted a loving kiss on Diddy's cheek, "I really missed you, my handsome sweetie."

"I missed you so much, too, … my beautiful sweetie," replied Diddy, and he returned the kiss on his girlfriend's cheek as he released Tiddly from his arms.

DK walked over to Candy, and the two embraced in a romantic hug.

"I missed you so much," Candy whispered.

"I missed you so much, too," replied DK.

"Would anyone like some hot chocolate?" offered Lanky.

Cranky approached DK and Diddy and noticed their pale skin and darker fur.

"You two look like you've been chilled to the bone," he commented, "I think some hot chocolate is the only cure for that."

"I guess that's what we get for not bringing our coats along," sighed Diddy.

"Don't you worry," said Lanky, "We've got the best hot chocolate a Kong could ask for. Marshmallows included."

Diddy licked his lips as he thought about marshmallows in hot chocolate, and he led DK into the kitchen.

"Hey, where's Kiddy?" asked Diddy, noticing that Kiddy was not among them.

"Kiddy's right here," answered Dixie.

Kiddy was sitting at the kitchen table, enjoying some banana juice.

"Oh," said Diddy, "Hi, Kiddy."

Kiddy waved at Diddy and continued drinking his banana juice.

The other Kongs all joined them in the kitchen as Lanky poured some hot chocolate into two white mugs and dropped three marshmallows in each mug.

"For you: the best hot chocolate a Kong could ask for!" said Lanky with a grin as he handed the two mugs to DK and Diddy.

"Thanks, Lanky!" the duo said together, and they took a tiny sip of their hot chocolate.

It nearly put a hot spot on their lips, but the chocolate itself was very tasty, especially with marshmallows enhancing the taste.

"Hot … but good," commented Diddy.

"Let's sit down on the couch and get warm, little buddy," said DK, and he led his nephew and Lanky out of the kitchen.

The two heroes sat down on the sofa, and DK turned on the electric fireplace with a nearby remote. Within the fireplace, a fake but realistic-looking fire was generated by light, and within a few moments the living room began to feel warm. The two Kongs looked at each other and noticed that their skin no longer looked so pale from the cold, and their fur also looked normal again.

"Hot chocolate in front of the fireplace works wonders," said Diddy.

"You can say that again," agreed DK.

"So, did you enjoy your vacation?" asked Tiny.

"We sure did," answered DK, "Nothing but relaxing tropical paradise and lots of monkey fun!"

"Yep!" added Diddy, "A vacation that every Kong could dream of taking!"

Tiny chuckled, and Diddy looked around the living room again to admire the many decorations and colorful lights.

Then, he noticed something …

"Hey, … uh, … did my Out Run arcade machine arrive while we were gone?" asked Diddy.

"In fact, it did," answered Dixie, "It's waiting for you in your bedroom, Dids."

Diddy stood up, holding the mug of hot chocolate carefully in his hands, and he walked into his room and found his "OutRun" multi-game cabinet sitting next to his HDTV.

"Wow!" he said as he approached his machine.

It looked just as pretty as it did on the day his three Enthusia teammates presented it to him. He was still astounded by how well Tails had programmed this cabinet with such style.

"I can't wait to give this thing a blast later on," the monkey said to himself.

He then looked behind to see if it was plugged in, and he saw that it was plugged into the same extension cord that contained his HDTV, his Blu-ray player, and his custom-made console that only played the Codemasters F1 games (which Tails had recently helped to reprogram in order to coincide with "F1 2015" and "F1 2016" being released on the eighth-generation consoles).

"I think this winter's gonna be fun!" Diddy said as Dixie suddenly came up behind him.

"Surprise," she said cutely.

"Whoa!" said Diddy, nearly dropping his mug of hot chocolate, "Dixie, you startled me."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," replied Dixie, "I just wanted to surprise my sweetie with some romance."

With that, she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and planted a big kiss on his left cheek.

Diddy blushed and smiled cutely as his girlfriend's kiss sunk into his flesh.

"You're so sweet, Dix," he whispered cutely just before Dixie broke off the kiss and smiled at him.

"You're so sweet, too, Dids," she replied.

"Are you excited about Christmas?" asked Diddy.

"I sure am," answered Dixie, "Are you excited?"

"Yep!" said Diddy playfully.

"I take it you can't wait to have fun with this machine that Ben, Sonic and Tails made for you," she said.

"True," admitted Diddy, "But I especially can't wait to have wintery fun with you!"

"Oh, Diddy!" said Dixie excitedly, and the two young monkeys hugged each other tightly and blew kisses all over each others' faces for several minutes.

After pampering each other with love for several minutes, the romantic duo disengaged and held hands as they rejoined their families and friends in the living room.

Funky arrived at the house a few minutes later, and it became a full house as the Kongs all gathered before the fireplace and enjoyed some Christmas movies while they drank their hot chocolate. One movie they especially enjoyed watching was "The Nightmare Before Christmas."

DK and Diddy both agreed with each other that this was going to be a big Kongo Bongo Christmas …

* * *

 ** _Well, folks, ... I've got just one more chapter planned out, and I hope to make it a remarkable Christmas gift to all of you Donkey Kong fans on FanFiction!_**

* * *

 ** _COMING UP IN CHAPTER TEN:_**

 ** _Well, ... simply put: A Kongo Bongo Christmas!_**

* * *

 ** _See you in the final chapter on Christmas!_**


	10. A Kongo Bongo Christmas

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!_**

 ** _This may have been some hours overdue, but it's here! I also may have rushed this chapter a little bit due to all the time spent opening presents and having Christmas dinner with my family, but I hope you find this enjoyable!_**

 ** _And so, here's my finale to my 2016 Christmas special, "A Tropical Holiday"!_**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 10_**

 ** _A Kongo Bongo Christmas_**

* * *

DK and Diddy had a very pleasant first few days back to Kongo Bongo. Every night, the family would gather at Cranky's Cabin to get things ready for the upcoming Kongo Bongo Festival of Lights, a fireworks show that displayed every year on the night of Christmas Eve as a part of Kongo Bongo's Christmas tradition.

Diddy even got to play on his new "Out Run" multi-game arcade cabinet that Ben, Sonic and Tails had built for him as a friendship present rather than an early Christmas present. The little monkey got a chance to play a round of all five games on the machine, and he had a blast with each of them! Of course, Diddy also got to spend plenty of romantic time with Dixie every afternoon after having some fun mornings with DK and Tiddly. This was quite a dramatic change from that tropical vacation, but he was happy to be back home with his family and friends for the winter holidays.

DK spent plenty of time with Candy every afternoon while Diddy went out with Dixie, and the two had such romantic times each day. Like Diddy, the big ape was still registering how dramatically different being home with family had become compared to the vacation with Diddy on that peaceful tropical island, … and how cold it was compared to the always-warm supernatural island.

The morning after they got home, DK and Diddy put the monkey's diapers back into the drawer in the bathroom, and Diddy placed his long-sleeved shirt, outfit diaper and suspender diaper into its secret hiding place in his bedroom: a secluded spot in the closet. He felt very relieved to not be wearing his diapers anymore. He had started to feel like his toddler self for quite a while up until yesterday morning, when he finally got to take his diapers off after having fun reliving his diaper years with DK. He was also relieved that their diaper fun would remain a secret to themselves … and Tiddly, since he had accompanied them during the first two weeks of their vacation. Now, they could go back to living their normal lives, and Diddy could look like his mature, early teenage self again.

* * *

It was the night of Christmas Eve, and the entire Kong family was at Cranky's Cabin, getting ready to watch the annual Kongo Bongo Festival of Lights. Nobody felt like they could wait for the big holiday fireworks to begin. Many other people in the world would have thought they were crazy to have fireworks on the night before Christmas every year, but this was a longtime Kongo Bongo tradition, and it always brought the family closer together every year.

DK and Candy had picked a spot near Cranky's front door to watch the fireworks. Both had winter coats on so that they could keep themselves warm. On the other side of the front door sat Diddy and Dixie, both of whom had cute coats on. Tiny, Chunky and Kiddy were a little further away from the front door, while Funky sat inside with Cranky. Lanky was not able to join them because he had to close up his restaurant for Christmas, after which he would watch the fireworks from right outside his restaurant.

At precisely 9:00 PM, the Kongs heard the first firework take off into the sky, and an explosion of colors suddenly appeared way above the canopy.

"Here we go," Dixie whispered to Diddy as the two young lovers held hands.

Sure enough, a few more fireworks hit the sky, and the Kongo Bongo Festival of Lights was officially underway!

DK and Candy held hands with each other romantically, as did Diddy and Dixie, and the first segment of banana yellow and golden fireworks exploded across the skies and created a golden sight for all the Kongs to see. DK and Diddy smiled at each other for a moment during the yellow and golden fireworks segment.

A few minutes later, the second segment began; featuring fireworks that exploded in rainbow colors for several minutes. Every Kong admired the rainbow fireworks as they shot across the skies and sent many bright colors flying. The sight was beautiful that nobody could take their eyes off the sky.

The third segment involved fireworks that exploded into big yellow star shapes and bananas. DK and Diddy loved this part the most, given their obsession with bananas … and the stars on Diddy's tank top. Bananas and stars displayed brightly in the sky for several minutes until the segment ended.

The fourth segment showed fireworks in bright white and silver, possibly to represent the color of snow. In fact, there were even occasional snowflake-shaped fireworks that appeared every now and then, along with large spherical shapes, which could be snowballs.

Then, the fifth and final segment began …

The finale of the festival contained fireworks in red, white and green to represent the colors of Christmas. A few golden fireworks joined in every now and then to represent Kongo Bongo. All that the Kongs could think of saying to each other while watching these particular colors light up the sky was, "Have a happy Kongo Bongo Christmas."

The red, white and green fireworks went faster and continued on for another couple of minutes before the last row of huge, golden fireworks shot up and exploded loudly as gigantic spheres of gold lights lit up the whole island for a few brief seconds.

Then, everything fell silent. The Kongo Bongo Festival of Lights was over.

The Kongs sitting outside all stood up and walked into Cranky's Cabin to enjoy one last cup of hot chocolate and some bananas.

"That was so beautiful, I could kiss you forever, sweetie," said Dixie to Diddy.

"Oh, sweetie!" said Diddy cutely as he blushed red, "I feel like I could kiss you forever, too."

Dixie blushed, and the two young monkeys kissed each other before each taking a mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows. They then each took a banana, and the whole family sat down at a table for their final Christmas Eve meal.

Every Kong drank hot chocolate, except for Kiddy, who instead drank banana juice, and everyone got two bananas while Kiddy and Tiny each took one banana instead of two.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen," said Cranky once everyone had eaten their bananas, "I'd say we wrap up tonight with our annual Kongo Bongo Christmas Eve ritual."

The Kongs all fell silent. Diddy removed his baseball cap and Dixie removed her pink beret. Then, Cranky began his speech …

"Let us pray to God and the spirits of those who came before us on Kongo Bongo," the old codger began, "As we enjoy our festive fruits, … may we remember to see your truth clearly. May we feel your love completely. May we give your grace freely. And may we taste the promise of heaven, … as we celebrate the birth of our Savior."

There was a brief silence before Cranky finished …

"Amen."

"Amen," the other Kongs repeated in unison.

Diddy put his cap back on, and Dixie put her beret back over her golden hair.

 _ **(A/N: May I just add in right here that I'm not religious. I'm simply adding some Christmas flavor into the Kongs' celebration.)**_

The Kongs (except Kiddy) tipped their mugs of hot chocolate and each took a pleasant sip from their mugs.

"Merry Christmas," they all said as they tipped their mugs.

"And so may we all have a happy Kongo Bongo Christmas," said DK.

The others nodded in agreement, and within the next few minutes they all finished their hot chocolate.

"Well, I guess we'd better be heading home," said Chunky as he picked up Kiddy.

"Better get my last few presents underneath the tree," added Dixie, "Let's go, Tiny."

Diddy walked over to Dixie and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Dix," he whispered to her.

"Merry Christmas, Dids," she replied, and she returned the kiss on Diddy's cheek.

The two lovers hugged each other briefly before they parted ways.

"See you tomorrow, Dixie," called Dixie as she followed her relatives out the door.

"See you tomorrow, Diddy!" Dixie called back, and she soon disappeared into the jungle with her family.

"I think we should all be heading home, little buddy," DK said to Diddy.

"You're right, Donkey-dude!" agreed Funky, "We want this to be a big tropical Christmas! Ha, ha!"

Candy kissed DK on the cheek, which prompted the ape to return the kiss on her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, DK," Candy said seductively.

"Merry Christmas, Candy," replied DK.

"Merry Christmas, Cranky," the four all called to the elder Kong.

"Merry Christmas to you all," responded Cranky with one of his rare grins.

DK, Diddy, Funky and Candy all left Cranky's cabin, and once they ventured into the cold jungle, they went their separate ways as they journeyed back to their homes.

It didn't take long for DK and Diddy to return to their sweet home tree house, which looked so festive and beautiful on the inside and the outside. They thought their friends had done a great job decorating their house for Christmas.

The two Kongs climbed up the ladder, walked across the porch, opened the front door and stepped into the warmth of their living room before closing the door and locking it for the night.

"Well, little buddy, you and I have the rest of the night to ourselves," sighed DK.

"Not quite," replied Diddy as he spotted Tiddly standing adorably on one of the couch arms, "Hey there, lil' guy."

"Hey there, Diddy! Hi, DK!" chirped Tiddly with a smile as the two Kongs removed their coats and joined him, "Did you enjoy the Festival of Lights?"

"Yep!" replied DK, "Always as illuminating as it can be."

"And very colorful!" added Diddy, "Don't forget that!"

The trio all giggled, and DK playfully pulled Diddy onto his lap.

"So, Diddy, … I hear that some people like singing carols at this time of year," chirped Tiddly, "What's your favorite carol?"

"There's only one song I can nominate for that honor," said Diddy, "I like some carols, but this one's a big winner to me. In fact, Ben told me that this is the only Christmas song he ever liked."

"Really?" said Tiddly in astonishment.

"Ben's kind of a Christmas music hater," sighed DK, "But when he heard this one particular song, he fell in love with it immediately."

"He claimed that he thought about me when he heard it!" laughed Diddy.

"What is the song?" asked Tiddly.

"It's called 'Wonderful Christmastime'," said Diddy, "It's a 1979 song by Paul McCartney."

Tiddly looked confused.

"You know, … the Beatles?" DK added.

"Never heard of them," chirped Tiddly.

"Oh, that band was around … like … fifty years ago," said Diddy, "They broke up long ago, too. I never really took interest in the Beatles, but Paul McCartney's 'Wonderful Christmastime' really won my heart for the holiday spirit."

"Wanna hear it?" DK asked Tiddly.

Tiddly nodded his head, feeling rather curious as to what the song sounded like.

"Just listen to this synth, and you'll know immediately why I love it!" commented Diddy as he grabbed a CD that contained a small compilation of Christmas songs and slid it into a portable CD player.

The monkey ran into his room and pulled his portable speaker out of his backpack, and he ran back into the living room and plugged the speaker to the CD player. Then, he skipped a few tracks until he came up on "Wonderful Christmastime."

"Here we go," the monkey said as he pushed the 'play' button.

In an instant, a synthesizer started playing through the high-quality portable speaker, and Diddy grinned widely as he listened to it. To him, synthesizers were like music to his ears. This was followed a few seconds later by what sounded like a faint string pad, and some light percussion.

Then, Diddy cleared his throat and began singing along to Paul McCartney's voice …

" _The moon is right, the spirit's up._

 _We're here tonight, and that's enough._

 _Simply having a wonderful Christmastime._

 _Simply having a wonderful Christmastime._

 _The party's on, the feelin's here._

 _That only comes … this time of year._

 _Simply having a wonderful Christmastime._

 _Simply having a wonderful Christmastime._

 _The choir of children sing their song."_

The synth notes went for a neat-sounding solo for a few seconds before the singing continued …

" _Ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding._

 _Ooo. Ooo. Toot._

 _Toot, toot, toot, toot."_

A soft guitar joined in with the next few instrumental seconds.

" _We're simply having a wonderful Christmastime._

 _Simply having a wonderful Christmastime._

 _The word is out … about the town._

 _To lift a glass. Ah, don't look down._

 _Simply having a wonderful Christmastime._

 _The choir of children sing their song._

 _They practiced all year long._

 _Ding dong, ding dong._

 _Ding dong, ding dong._

 _Ding dong, ding dong, dong, dong, dong, dong.  
_

 _The party's on, the spirit's up._

 _We're here tonight, and that's enough._

 _Simply having a wonderful Christmastime._

 _We're simply having a wonderful Christmastime."_

Diddy started doing a few light dance moves as the next fifteen seconds had no lead vocals in them. He did, however, mumble out the backing vocals he could hear in the background, which contained a, _"Christmastime,"_ at the end of the final bridge.

" _The moon is right, the spirit's up._

 _We're here tonight, oh, and that's enough._

 _Simply having a wonderful Christmastime._

 _Simply having a wonderful Christmastime._

 _Simply having a wonderful Christmastime."_

Diddy put on one of his monkey smiles and mumbled out the backing vocals of the next few seconds …

" _Oooooooh._

 _Ooooooooh._

 _Christmastime."_

The instruments played for another few seconds as the synthesizer played a few fast-paced notes, then the song ended, and Diddy struck a monkey pose to wrap up his performance.

DK clapped his hands to applaud his nephew as he stopped the CD player and ejected the CD.

Tiddly was astounded by the song, and he could easily sense how much Diddy loved it.

"How did you like it, Tiddly?" asked Diddy.

"It sounded so … festive," chirped Tiddly.

"I'm so glad you liked it," chuckled Diddy as he sat down on DK's lap.

"You really do the cutest performances," commented DK, "Your singing and your dances are just so adorable."

"Aw, DK!" giggled Diddy.

Diddy turned around and wrapped his arms around DK's neck, and the ape responded by wrapping his arms around his nephew's back and gently rocking him side-to-side.

"I love you so much, my sweet, little Diddy-buddy," whispered DK.

"I love you so much, too, my sweet, big Donkey-buddy," replied Diddy in a cute whisper, then he turned to his bird, "And I love you so much, my sweet, little Tiddly."

"I love you so much, too, my sweet Diddy," chirped Tiddly, and he flew towards the Kongs.

The trio engaged in a group hug for several minutes as they relaxed and let the heat from the nearby fireplace warm them up.

"It suddenly feels as warm as it was on that tropical island," sighed Diddy.

"It's quite a contrast to the outdoors," said DK, "I just find it hard to believe how fast 2016 has flown by."

"Me, too," said Diddy, "It seems only a few months ago when we started our first Enthusia season together with that win in the Speediapolis 500, yet suddenly here we are; … Professional Cup champions."

"What's next? Will it seem like it's just a matter of days before 2017 Enthusia preseason testing begins?" asked Diddy.

"We'll have a few weeks before that, little buddy," DK reassured his nephew, "There's no need to feel like everything's in such a rush."

Diddy sighed continued to hug his uncle and bird for a few more minutes, then the three disengaged and stood up from the couch.

"I guess it's time to get to hit the hay," said DK.

"Okay, big buddy," replied Diddy.

"I love you, little Diddy-buddy," whispered DK, and he planted a family kiss on his nephew's face.

"I love you, too, big Donkey-buddy," chuckled Diddy, and he returned the kiss on his uncle's face.

"Have some sweet Christmas dreams, little nephew," said DK.

"You, too, big uncle," replied Diddy.

"Goodnight, Diddy."

"Goodnight, DK."

"Goodnight, Tiddly," DK said to Diddy's bird as he and the monkey walked into the latter's bedroom.

"Goodnight, DK," chirped Tiddly.

With that, Diddy and Tiddly went into their bedroom, and the monkey gently closed the door. DK then checked the Christmas tree to assure that every present was underneath. Then, he walked into his own bedroom and closed the door.

As the Kongs turned the lights off on that snowy night, they dreamed festive dreams about Christmas.

* * *

The next morning, the sun shone over Kongo Bongo, but the temperatures were so cold that none of the snow could be melted.

Diddy woke up in his bed with a grin on his face. He could only anticipate a happy Kongo Bongo Christmas just ahead of him and his whole family. The little monkey sat up and stretched his arms just as Tiddly woke up on his bedside.

"Merry Christmas, Diddy," chirped Tiddly cutely.

"Merry Christmas, Tiddly," replied Diddy adorably.

At that moment, DK opened the door with a bright smile on his face.

"Happy Kongo Bongo Christmas!" the ape shouted playfully.

"Happy Kongo Bongo Christmas!" Diddy and Tiddly replied together.

The monkey excitedly jumped out of bed and sprinted towards his uncle. The two Kongs then hugged each other tightly as DK carried his nephew into the living room with Tiddly following them.

"Let's have some breakfast, and then we can open our presents," said DK.

"Sounds great, big buddy," chuckled Diddy, "How's about some banana cream pie?"

"Good idea, little buddy!" agreed DK, "It's been a while since we had banana cream pie!"

"Awesome!" shouted Diddy excitedly as his uncle carried him into the kitchen.

Diddy squirmed out of his uncle's hug and sat down in a chair at the table, while DK grabbed some banana cream pie from the refrigerator and grabbed two plates. The ape then sliced the pie with a knife and set one slice on each plate.

Diddy licked his lips in anticipation as his uncle sat next to him and set one of the plates in front of him.

"Oh boy!" said Diddy excitedly as DK grabbed two forks and gave one to him.

"Enjoy, little Diddy-buddy!" chuckled DK playfully.

"Oh, I will, big Donkey-buddy!" replied Diddy, and the two poked their forks into their banana cream pie slices and began enjoying their breakfast.

Their tongues were instantly delighted with the taste of banana cream as they ate their slices. It was so good they they didn't want to swallow their bites.

Eventually, the two finished their pie, and DK took the plates and forks and put them in the sink. The pair then took turns in the bathroom, using the toilet and brushing their teeth, and Diddy treated Tiddly to a delightful bird seed breakfast.

The Kongs then sat in front of their Christmas tree and gazed at the many wrapped presents underneath. This was the moment that always jolted their excitement levels every Christmas morning. The thought of opening their presents always put a smile on both of their faces.

"Ready to begin, little Diddy-buddy?" asked DK as Tiddly flew over to them and landed next to Diddy.

"I'm ready, big Donkey-buddy!" replied Diddy excitedly, and they each grabbed one present and opened them.

Among the presents DK received: banana cream pies from Candy, a yellow surfboard from Funky to replace his old one, and a book of wisdom from Cranky. Diddy received a red surfboard from Funky, also to replace his worn out surfboard, a collection of shampoos and cologne from Dixie, and a few awesome video games from DK, among many other presents. Even Tiddly got some bird seed bags from some of the other Kongs!

Of course, the big highlight was when DK and Diddy were down to their more special family gifts for each other.

DK grabbed the present that Diddy got for him, and he looked at the wrapped box for a few seconds before he slowly began to tear the wrapping paper off.

Diddy watched with a smile as he anticipated his uncle's reaction to the gift.

Then, DK pulled the last of the wrapping paper off, and his present was revealed to be a collection of portraits that contained adorable pictures of just DK and Diddy together.

"Aw, these look so good," said DK as he admired the pictures of their family-style adorableness.

"There's a little note in the back," Diddy pointed out.

DK found the note and read it …

" _To my sweet, big uncle DK,_

 _Ever since the day you took me in as your roommate, I've had a soft spot for you. Whenever I wake up to you tickling my feet when we sleep together, it brings joy to my heart as I let out my adorable laughs. Your furry hugs and cuddles are always warming to me, and they can always snuggle me into a deep sleep. I will always remember the many things you've taught me as my mentor in heroism, and I will always enjoy the time we have together to ourselves. I especially want to thank you for that tropical vacation. I had such a great time while we were on that island, and I'm especially happy that we got to go together and monkey around in many ways. I hope we can continue our family moments for years to come. I love you so much, my big Donkey-buddy, and I'll always love you as my wonderful fun-loving uncle._

 _Your adorable nephew,_

 _Diddy"_

DK shed a few happy tears as he read the note, and he looked at Diddy, who was smiling cutely.

"You're such a sweet little monkey, Diddy," the ape said gently, and he pulled his nephew in for a tight bear hug, "I love you so much, my little monkey."

"I love you so much, too, my big ape," replied Diddy.

"By the way, wanna see that special Christmas gift I promised you, little buddy?" asked DK.

"Oh boy!" said Diddy excitedly, earning a giggle from his uncle.

The ape released his nephew from his hug, and the simian reached for the present his uncle was giving him.

"As promised, my little cutie, one special family gift from me … to you," said DK.

"Thanks, DK!" said Diddy, and he excitedly tore off the wrapping paper.

The gift was revealed to be a statue of DK and Diddy hugging together while standing side-by-side, made with extremely-detailed and accurate "DK" and "Diddy" figurines. The little monkey's eyes went wide with wonder as he gazed at the figurines.

"Wow," whispered Diddy in amazement, "DK, … where did you find these?"

"I found the two figurines at a Nintendo store, and I put them together to create a cuddly scene," explained DK, "Family cuddles and snuggles for you to gaze at."

"DK, … you're so sweet," said Diddy as he tried not to burst into tears.

"That's not all, little buddy," said DK, and he reached into the box and pulled out another set of DK and Diddy figurines.

This scene showed DK holding Diddy on his lap and hugging him in a family cuddle.

"Oh, my," said Diddy in astonishment as he gazed at the second set, "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, little buddy," replied DK, "As long as we're together, … enjoying each others' company, … all we really should do … is cherish our family love with hugs, cuddles, kisses and snuggles."

With that, DK pulled Diddy onto his lap and hugged him tightly, rocking him side-to-side in his arms as he pampered him lovingly with kisses all over his face.

Diddy smiled brightly and burst into tears as his uncle embraced him lovingly.

"I love you so much, my precious little Diddy-monkey," whispered DK, "I love you … so, so much."

Diddy looked into DK's eyes with a teary-eyed smile, and he wrapped his arms around his uncle's neck to return the loving embrace.

Tiddly watched with an emotional smile as the two Kongs embraced in a tight hug and pampered each other with kisses and snuggles.

"I love you so much, too, my furry, big Donkey-ape," Diddy whispered cutely to his uncle, "I love you … so, so much. That was the sweetest Christmas present you've ever given me, … my big uncle."

"I'm so glad, my little nephew," said DK happily, "I'm so happy to be your mentor and fatherly figure, too, … and I'll always be happy to guide you through the next few chapters of your life."

"Thank you so much, DK," cried Diddy.

"You're very welcome, Diddy," replied DK, "Anything just for you, … my sweet, little monkey."

"Aww, DK," said Diddy cutely.

The two Kongs cuddled and snuggled each other for several minutes in front of their Christmas tree, then they relaxed together for a while as they reflected on the great start they had to their offseason from all the Enthusia competition; from the tropical vacation and the Enthusia awards ceremony in Tokyo, to this wonderful Christmas on Kongo Bongo. They could only agree that they were in for a true Kong-style offseason.

"Merry Christmas, DK," said Diddy.

"Merry Christmas, Diddy," replied DK.

From there, the duo were set for a happy Kongo Bongo Christmas, … a happy New Year, and an even happier offseason!

* * *

 ** _Well, ladies and gentlemen, I hope you've enjoyed this Donkey Kong-style Christmas story, even though there wasn't much to the portion on Christmas day. This is my Christmas present to all of you, and I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_**

 ** _I wish to give special thanks to my girlfriend, Magiku Maggi-Dixie Kong, and Peachy-Author for the support that kept me motivated throughout the time I spent writing this story. Thank you both so much, and Merry Christmas! I would also like to thank all of my friends and followers on FanFiction for all the support you've given me for the stories I wrote this year._**

 ** _With that, I shall now sign off for 2016, ... and I'll see you in 2017!_**


End file.
